Beasts of Souls
by EshtarWind
Summary: The war was more than the war itself? The Thirteen Beasts start to emerge, revealing secrets. And what was behind all the war? M for violence, slight T sexual. NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina,etc. Chap 23: "The Bringer" UNPROOFREAD AT ALL. corrections please!
1. A Midnight Assault

**Author's Note: Soooo... here I go again. OK, this is originally an adaptation from my own book 'Thirteen Holy Weapon' but it turns out completely different. I haven't planned anything yet, so wait for suprises. This is my real writing style and imagination (but still sucks in grammar). I got this idea while listening to Kingdom Heart II's Sanctuary and I just like... woww... my imagination exploded. Enough babbling. Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing in Naruto nor the Kingdom Heart II songs.**

**------------------------Sanctuary------------------------ **

_In you and I  
There's a new land  
Angels in flight  
Wonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen I  
A sanctuary, my sanctuary yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
Wonk ouy noitsceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_

Utada HikaruSanctuary (Passion-English Version)

** -_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtracks_-  
**

**------------------------  
**

In a world named Aeren, there was a myth of the thirteen holy beasts. It was said that the beasts dwelled inside the heart of The Chosens. Each beast has its own ability and was unbelievably powerful. However, not every beast exists for goodness. In this world of grief and sorrow, of desires and passion, everything could happen.

**Chapter One**

**A Midnight Assault**

BOOOM!!!!

The land shook greatly. The darkness disappeared when the light of fire rose from the castle below. Sound of metal clashing and screams of the soldier filled the air. A girl waited in the dark corner, her white eyes watched as the army of Idion stormed into her castle.

"Hinata-sama!!"

A brown haired boy rushed to her, panting. His clothes was ripped in some places and blood dripped from the wound on his face. A dog ran beside him, barked loudly to overcome the raging cacophony behind.

"Run, Hinata-sama! We can't hold them much longer!"

"But…" Hyuuga Hinata looked at the window. Her soldiers fight fiercely to protect the castle, although it seemed like everything was in vain. The Idion army was too huge, overwhelming. Her soldiers couldn't fight them all… and they will… "But everyone is…"

"That's why, Hinata-sama! You gotta run!" Inuzuka Kiba shouted in front of her, completely forgot about her status as his princess. "Hiashi-sama ordered me too. He said you gotta run! I'll protect you!"

"Father…" Hinata's eyes widen. She looked at Kiba worriedly. "What happened to Father?! What…"

"Anyway, let's go!" Kiba took Hinata's hand in one quick movement, tugged her almost harshly to the door. "Don't let his life gone in vain!

"Life?" Hinata stunned at the sound of that one word. Her father… "What do you mean by… life…?"

Kiba didn't answer a thing—or more correctly, he didn't have time to. An Idion soldier jumped in front of him with his sword raised high to the air. In a flash, Kiba slashed him on his chest, blood littering the castle floor. Hinata watched in horror as the soldier's body dropped lifeless to the castle floor. Akamaru barked loudly, running down the hallway to the secret passage. Hinata gasped when Kiba continued to drag her to the passage's door. He pushed the wall and it turned open, revealing the dark passage leading down.

"Kiba-kun, Hanabi…"

"Shino takes care of her! Now run! Hurry!" Kiba pushed her roughly, made her stumbled in the darkness—almost tripping herself when she ran down the stairs. Akamaru went down first, barking loudly to tell Kiba it's alright down there. Kiba pushed the entrance closed, letting the last bit of light vanished. He snatched a torch and lighted it up with a simple saying, "Burn, Fire!"

"Kiba-kun… The others…"

"GO!" He didn't give her any time to say what she wants. He kept pushing her to the dark. "HURRY! We gotta run!"

"But Kiba-kun, I can't leave the others! They're…"

"They're risking their life to buy you some time, Hinata-sama!" shouted Kiba on her ears. Her eyes widen. "They give their life to let you live! Can't you understand?! If you don't run now, their sacrifice is a futile! You want that to happen?! NOW RUN!!!"

Hinata stopped for a while. She bit her lower lips and finally turned to look at the stairs leading down to the secret passage. Kiba looked at her as she ran down the steps. His black eyes were full of determination. He remembered the final will of his King, said in his last breath…

_Take… Hinata away… Save her… She's our last hope… She's… your future queen… Protect… her… Take her… to… Neji…_

_Neji…_ Kiba gripped his torch tighter.

"I'll protect you, Hinata. Don't worry."

And so he, too, ran down into the darkness below.

X

"IT FEELS GREAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!"

The loud blonde boy splashed some water to his face. He grinned and turned his head towards his comrade, a silent black haired boy.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted vigorously. "Don't you want to get in too? It's sooooo frrreeeeeeeeessssssssshhhhhhhhh!!!"

Uchiha Sasuke snorted. He turned his head away and mumbled, "Since you're in there, I don't want to."

"WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!" Naruto roared in anger. Sasuke answered by a single 'Hn'. "Yo, yo! Don't be like that! We have spare time now so let's use it until its last bit!"

"Actually, I prefer to go back to the village and give Sarutobi the meat we acquire for the festival," Sasuke stood up. He took the bundle of meat beside him. He and Naruto went hunting since yesterday to get it. The village's chief, Sarutobi, ordered them to get some meat for the village's upcoming festival. "Let's go, Naruto."

No answer. Sasuke sighed and said, "NARUTO."

Still no answer. Pissed, he turned around to face the still in the water Naruto. The blonde boy stood still in the water, his blue eyes fixed on something. Sasuke placed a hand on his hip and said, "What are you looking at?"

Naruto finally noticed him. The boy looked at him slowly and said, "Sasuke… are those… humans?"

Sasuke blinked. He followed Naruto's sight and frowned. There were indeed, humans. They were stuck on a big root of a tree by the riverbank. Sasuke slowly walked towards the two figures—a man and a woman. Both of them were unconscious and wet. Naruto swam nearer and walked out of the water. He examined the two bodies curiously and said, "Gee… the girl looks pretty cute."

"It's not the time for that, dobe," said Sasuke curtly. His onyx eyes ran to the clothes of the man. _A cape… and leather armor. He… is… a soldier? No… WHAT?!_

When Sasuke was busy with his thought, Naruto already right beside the girl. He raised his eyebrow and reached out.

"Oi! Wake…"

CHING!

A katana almost pierced Naruto's hand if Sasuke didn't stop it with his own. The man who was supposed to be unconscious was awake. His black eyes were steady and piercing, the eyes of a man that was used to be in the battlefield.

"Don't ya dare lay a finger on Hinata-sama."

The sentence made Sasuke's eyes flickered. He swished his katana, let go off the man's.

"Hinata-sama?" he repeated. His eyes narrowed slightly. "The Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan?"

The man slowly rose, his katana still in defensive position.

"See that ya know her," he said slowly. His other hand slowly touched Hinata's side in a protective movement. "So… dontcha dare to touch her if ya don't wanna have a painful death."

"I'm not intending to have my death now," Sasuke sheathed his katana. He took Naruto's shoulder—waking the boy from his paralysis caused by Kiba's sudden action. "And I'm sure you don't want the same thing happens to you and your princess. Have a nice day."

And he walked away. Naruto, on the other hand, still stood on his position and shouted, "SASUKEEEE!!! You want to leave them here? They're wounded!!"

Sasuke only shrugged and continued to walk on. Naruto looked at Kiba and grinned.

"Ma, don't mind him!" he said lightly. "He's always like that, that Sasuke-teme! You two better go to my village! There's medic there. She can cure you!"

Kiba looked at Naruto cautiously. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"Please… if… you don't mind…"

The soft voice made the two male looked down. Hinata was awake, tired and wounded. She smiled warmly towards Naruto.

"Please take us there."

"But, Hinata-sama!"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata interrupted her guardian gently. "You're wounded and he doesn't seem like a bad guy. It's alright."

"But…"

"Please, Kiba-kun."

Kiba closed his mouth and finally said, "As you wish, Your Highness."

* * *

A**uthor's Note: For those who don't like Kiba calling Hinata 'Hinata-sama' don't worry. I'll fix that out soon. It's for the progress of the story. THANKS!! **


	2. The Story of Konoha

**Author's Note: I know this story sounds boring. I don't even plan the beginning! Ha... Bad, bad me. Anyway, I just came back from two weeks of dreadful test and my mind is still messy. This one will be a VERY boring one. Demo... please bear with it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing in naruto or FFXI. Nyunyu...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I may know the answers.  
Journeys over snow and sand.  
What twist in fate has brought us  
to tread upon this land?_

_**-Distant Worlds-Chain of Promathia Ending Song**_

_**FFXI-performed by Megumi Toyoguchi **_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Chapter Two**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Thank goodness you found them by the river bank, Naruto."

The young medic of the village, Haruno Sakura, rubbed the ointment on Hinata's left shoulder gently. Sasuke watched from the door, onyx eyes following her every movement. Naruto beamed beside him, grinning proudly.

"It's nothing! It's nothing!!" he said loudly. Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "That's for sure."

"UUURRRGGGHHH!!!" Naruto glared towards Sasuke for the nth time. "You're always like that!!!"

"Enough, both of you!" Sakura placed her hands on her hip. She looked at Kiba. "Alright, Guardian! It's your turn now!"

"Instead of me first…" The man suddenly opened his cape. "Please cure Akamaru."

"Akamaru?"

A sweet whimper was heard from Kiba's cape. Just a moment later a puppy's head popped out, cute but wounded.

"CUUUUTTTEEEEEE!!!"

Sakura's squealed made Sasuke winced. He hates that kind of things. The former took the little dog to her arms and embraced it affectionately. The dog looked like enjoying the attention and licked Sakura's face as a reward. Kiba's eyes softened at the sight. He grinned and said, "Looks like Akamaru likes ya."

"He's so cute!" Sakura lifted Akamaru to the air. Her hands started to shimmer when the healing magic worked. "You're a gentle guy inside, eh? Only a gentle person who'll keep this cute little creature in their arms!"

"Ah, well… perhaps…" Kiba rubbed his neck awkwardly. "It's not like that…"

"Are they our special guests?"

Everyone turned his or her head to the door. An old man went in, smoking an old pipe. His calm gaze fell on Hinata and a smile quickly appeared on his face. He bowed down and said, "Welcome, Hinata-sama."

Hinata returned the bow and shyly said, "T-Thank you… Y-You didn't have to do that, Sir."

"Humble as expected, Princess Hinata," The old man stepped in casually. Kiba stiffened a little; cautious gaze fell on his face. "I see that you've grown into a fine lady."

A blush crept up her face. She politely nodded and said, "T-Thank you for your compliment, Sir…"

"Sarutobi," The village chief finally said. "My name is Sarutobi, Your Highness. I'm this village's chief."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Kiba's voice finally heard. He bowed down politely. "I can't thank you big enough for saving us—I mean, Hinata-sama. We've been through a lot."

"I can see that," Sarutobi nodded his head. "Now may I know what happened?"

The guardian and the princess exchanged a meaningful look to each other. Finally it was Kiba who spoke.

"The Hyuuga Castle was attacked by The Idion Army last night," said the man slowly. He let out a sigh. "We… We can't defend it."

Sasuke and Sakura narrowed their eyes slightly. Naruto could only blinked. Sarutobi nodded again and said, "Continue, please."

"Hiashi-sama… couldn't make it…" Kiba closed his eyes as he said so. Hinata's eyes grew sad. Her father was gone. "But before his death, he gave me a final mission—to save Hinata-sama and run away. We managed to get away from the secret passage but at the edge of the forest surrounding the castle, the enemies attacked us. We… we have no choice but to jump to the river below the cliff and… and… two of your villagers found us by the riverbank."

Sarutobi watched Kiba closely. The latter looked back and said, "Since we lost our direction… drifted solely by the current of the river… May I ask, Sir… where are we?"

A smile formed on Sarutobi's face. He was about to answer when Sasuke's cold voice rose.

"Konoha, The Hidden Village of the Rebellion," said the boy. Kiba's eyebrow raised and he said slowly, "The rebels' village?"

"Rebels to the Idion Country," Sakura gently informed him. Her hand shimmered again when she cured the wound on Kiba's body. "You're in the Idion territory right now. You are lucky to be found by us. I can't imagine what could've happened to you two if any Idion citizens found you."

"We're in…" Hinata slowly repeated the words. "… The Idion's territory?"

"Yes, but you are safe now," said Sarutobi softly. "We are enemies of Idion too. We won't harm you. Actually, you, Hinata-sama, is our hope to get out of this condition. We will gladly offer our help to the two of you."

"Hope?" Her voice was weak, questioning. "W-What is that mean?"

Sarutobi took a deep breath. He smiled.

"Since ten years ago… Idion Country of The Sound Land is trying to expand their territory—all to satisfy the desire of King Orochimaru. They attacked their neighbor without any hesitation and keeps on attacking. Many is trying to stop Idion but failed. One of them is a little country named Konoha. Idion slaughtered most of Konoha's citizens but several of them managed to get away and build this little hidden village—a refugee for everyone that despise Idion. The people of Konoha are trying to find their freedom from the iron grip of Idion by every mean. We have our own force but still not strong enough to do any direct act. Now all we could hope for is the nearest country, The White Sky owned by The Hyuuga Clan… The strongest country that can stand from Idion's endless assaults."

Sarutobi looked at Hinata's white eyes. He smiled.

"Your father is a wonderful man, I know him personally," he said softly. "And the one who inherited his fiery passion and precise calculation is you. Anyway… as long as you are alive, Hinata-sama, The White Sky is not in Idion's complete control. You know your citizen better than me, I suppose. You must've known why."

Hinata slowly titled her head. The sudden burden was hurting her. All the nice people of her country was relying on her yet she…

"Now where are you going?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Back?"

"No," Kiba quickly replied. He remembered his true mission. "We have to go to find someone."

"Someone?" replied Sarutobi. His eyes flickered. "Who is he?"

Kiba stopped to decide whether it was safe to tell him or not. He decided to tell him.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Silence fell down upon them. Hinata looked at Kiba in shock and she said, "You… You didn't tell me about that, Kiba-kun!"

"My apology, Hinata-sama," Kiba quickly bowed down. "I… I forgot. But I really didn't mean to surprise you or…"

"Hyuuga Neji," repeated Sasuke slowly. His onyx eyes darkened. "The Hyuuga Genius. The strongest Hyuuga ever existed… You're looking for him?"

"Everyone knows he went away from The White Sky about six years ago when his father died," said Kiba slowly. "I don't know why… but King Hiashi gave the order to bring Hinata-sama to him. We have to go… Anyway… we… get separated from Hinata-sama's sister, Hanabi-sama. My comrade, Aburame Shino, was the one who's in charge to take her but we get separated on the way. We have to find Hanabi-sama and make sure she's safe and together find Hyuuga Neji."

"That's tough," Sarutobi inhaled his old pipe. He then smiled towards Kiba and Hinata. "But it doesn't mean it's impossible. You two better recover from your wounds and after that you may go for your journey. There's nothing that I can do than to give you my three most reliable fighters. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto… You three must accompany them on their journey."

"WHAT?!!!"

The unison of shouting was heard from FOUR different mouths: Sakura's, Sasuke's, Naruto's, and Kiba's. Sarutobi smiled at their reaction and quickly said, "The Land of Sound is harsh and dangerous, not to mention Idion's army that will kill anything that's suspicious enough to kill. We need to be extra careful. Sasuke, you're skilled and full of experience. You know the world wide enough to anticipate anything. Sakura, you're a very skilled medic and a very determined person. You can stand your ground and help everyone around you… And… Naruto…"

Sarutobi paused a little. He grinned.

"To tell you the truth, you have no skill whatsoever," Naruto glowered at the sentence but then his eyes softened when Sarutobi's gaze turned affectionate. "But you're full of spirit and determination. You can light everyone else's way in time of darkness. You can earn loads of new things out there… I'm sure you'll be very happy."

Naruto grinned. He gave a big thumb up towards Sarutobi and said, "LEAVE IT TO ME! I'LL PROTECT THE PRINCESS WITH ALL MY MIGHT!!!"

Sasuke smirked. He closed his eyes.

"It gets interesting."

Sakura looked at Kiba and said, "We'll help you out, not to worry!"

"SO!!" Sarutobi smiled widely. "It's decided then!! Princess, you can leave once your wounds are healed. And in the meantime, I must add one thing: A festival is coming and I insist Your Highness and Her Guardian to come and have fun together! How is that sound?"

Nobody rejected, not even Kiba. He only looked at Sarutobi and said, "Thank you very much, Sir."

After that, Naruto burst into a very long speech about how interesting the festival is and how Sakura was trying to shut him up. Sasuke watched them for a while and then turned his onyx eyes to the sky. His black eyes darkened a little.

"Hyuuga Neji…" he muttered slowly. "… the strongest Hyuuga ever existed…"

A smirk formed on his face. It WAS getting interesting.

**_tbc... _**


	3. Questions Unanswered

**Author's Note: In case you wanna know, their age is… about eighteen right now. All charas from Konoha is wearing their post time-skip clothes (except Sarutobi since he's DEAD). Expecting their personality matured too, alright? It's a little OOC, I know. This chapter is longer than the first two and quite bloody. ENJOY…**

_Don't disappear, lamplight _

_Always point to the future _

_Ah, is your needle _

_Aiming at the future, your hopes?_

—**_Asian Kung-fu Generation: Rashinban_**—  
**_Translated by Sangohan33)  
-Lyrics by Gotou Masafumi-_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The village was lively. It maybe small, but the festival was definitely wasn't. The sound of music and people's laughter blended together, creating such a beautiful melody in the night. Hinata listened to it intently, closed her eyes to recall the festival in her own country. Her eyes slowly flew open when she remembered the war and the sorrow carved itself in her eyes.

"Why are you looking so sad in this kind of time?"

The loud saying made her turned her head to the side. Naruto was standing beside her, enjoying takoyaki. His yukata was messy but he didn't seem to care. He looked at the girl beside her.

"People feel happy in this kind of festival," he said, munching the octopus meat in his mouth. "You should too, you know."

Hinata averted her gaze elsewhere. She played her fingers uncomfortably. She was never this close to any man except her father and her guardians. Not only the proximity that made her anxious, but also the saying. Feeling happy? Happy after all the things that she saw last night?

"The world… is in chaos right now…" she said softly. So softly that Naruto had to tilt his head a little. "How could I… be happy when I know there's people right now that can't even… live?"

Naruto looked at her for a while. He grinned.

"Because the world is in chaos, that's why you should feel happy and be thankful in times like this!" he said as loudly as ever. Hinata turned her head to look at him, astounded. "Not everyone can feel this, so why don't you enjoy it while it last? If you waste it, it means you're not thankful… while there's people who doesn't have a chance! It doesn't last forever you know… So enjoy it and remember it! After that… you can spread it to everyone else! That way, people can feel the same happiness as we are! That's why… why… why don't you feel happy to whatever happiness fell on you?"

Hinata looked at Naruto, a surprised look on her face. Naruto grinned towards her, made a faint blush appeared on her face. He said one simple saying, "Ne?"

She couldn't resist the smile forming on her face. She said, "Yes."

And so she accepted Naruto's hand, walking into the crowds.

X

His ears perhaps the most sensitive in the world but right now, he didn't hear the sound of the festival just a few meters away. All he heard was the sound of the crickets in the darkness and the wind that blew softly between the leaves. His piercing gaze analyzed the crowds carefully, didn't miss a single weapon that everyone carry. Even in the festival, their alertness wasn't lacking a single bit.

"Harsh world, ne?" he said to himself. The scars of the war carved themselves in his body. He has gone through so many painful things. If it wasn't because of the help of The Hyuuga Clan, he wouldn't have been here…

_H__is panting slowly disappeared to the crisp of the morning air. The chill of the air didn't slow him down, although he didn't know where to go. He tripped over a stone, stumbling in the mist until he finally fell to the ground. He didn't cried, he only cursed. Cursed the world, cursed everything. His family, his clan… everything that he had… They all vanished in the smoke, in the fire. In the war. That endless war. Orochimaru's desire._

_"Are you alright?"_

_That voice snapped him back to his senses. His body, too driven by the thought of the war, quickly jerked back. His cautiousness was in its fullest. And then his nose smelled something… sweet. Sweet… is not the smell of the war…_

_"You seemed tired," the soft voice was heard one again, shy and kind. "Do you want to have a candy?"_

_And it was her voice that made him realized that he was alive… since they both heard the sound of his grumbling stomach._

"Quit daydreaming, Dog Boy. You and I have to prepare the stuff for tomorrow."

Kiba quickly turned his head to see Sasuke beside him, cold and stoic with a black yukata covered his tall and strong figure. The man before him looked away and said, "Naruto and Sakura won't give us any help now. They're too busy with their activity in the moment."

Kiba felt a twitch at the side of his lips when he heard Sasuke' grumbling voice. The latter looked at the former and said, "Don't tell me you want to accompany them."

"Heh! I still have enough responsibility in me to put those things aside!" Kiba grinned. He stood up, eyes flashing with spirit. "Anyway… From tomorrow on… the adventure begins! I can hardly wait!"

Sasuke smirked. He closed his eyes.

"I guess I'm not the only who wants to start this adventure."

X

The morning sun was hardly seen the moment they leaved the village. That way, they could reach the nearest village at sunset. Since Konoha was a hidden village, they didn't have any money. The best thing they could do were hunting and then sell the meat at the nearest village. But the only meat they bring now was their own flesh and the meat of the horse that Hinata used (a/n: You can't afford a princess to walk, right?). Sasuke grumbled about it as they strolled along the faint path among the trees in the wood surrounding Konoha.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun!!" said Sakura, smiling to calm the boy down. "Let's take this a little lighter, OK? Please?"

Sasuke gave out a snort and walked away. Sakura smiled almost longingly at the boy before being snapped back to reality with Kiba's voice.

"Are you already planning on where are we going?"

"Yes."

Sasuke's cold voice almost stoned everyone. He was still walking in the same pace. Kiba gritted his teeth in annoyance and said, "So, where?"

"To where the information we acquired lead to," Sasuke's gaze silenced everyone. He turned around to look at everyone. "It's Hyuuga Neji we're talking about. He's very famous, so I know a few rumors must've spread across the land. And I'm sure he's a traveling type, since his whereabouts is always like mouse in the mist—blur and well hidden."

"B… But… but why must…. He…" Hinata lowered her eyes. "Must he… hide?"

"Who knows?" Sasuke smirked. He reverted his gaze to the road again. "We'll know it when we meet him."

Naruto grinned and said, "And we will."

X

The sun was low on the horizon. It was sunset and the temperature dropped slowly. Naruto grunted while he dragged a bag full of fresh deer meat and said loudly, "Na, na!!! Sasuke!!! Have we arrived yet?! This thing is HEAVY!!"

Sasuke didn't answer him. Instead, he watched the sky and frowned. Something was wrong. Kiba stopped too. He sniffed the air when Akamaru gave out a short whine.

"It's… too… quiet… isn't it?" said Sakura slowly, realizing the situation. Her green eyes observed their surroundings. "We should've been quite near the village… It means we should've heard voices from the village. But it's just too quiet and we didn't pass a single person on the road."

"The village is just down the hill," said Sasuke slowly, onyx eyes trailing the peek of the hill ahead of them. "We could see it after we arrived at the peek."

They walked rather hurriedly towards the peek and when they arrived…

"Wha… What the…"

Right down the hill, was supposed to be the village's place. It was now nothing more than ruins, with blood and bodies scattered here and there. Traces of fighting marked every inch of the place, but everyone knew that there was a huge gap between the two clashing group—the villagers were slaughtered. Hinata closed her eyes immediately, held her scream. Sasuke gritted his teeth, his onyx eyes flashing with something. He knew that the fight happened just a moment ago.

"What happened?!" Naruto shouted towards Sasuke; his face pale and anxious. "What happened to the villagers?!"

"Let's go!" Sasuke ran down the hill, didn't even bother to answer Naruto. He reached the katana strapped horizontally behind him. Something's wrong. REALLY wrong. And He didn't like it a single bit. Everyone else followed him, knowing that there's no other choice than going to the same way as their leader. Sakura's green eyes examined every inch until she spotted something, right beside Sasuke.

"Sasuke! WATCH OUT!!"

CHING! The katana managed to block that 'something'. It was a monster—half human-half ox creature. Its head, feet, and torso were ox, but it has human hands. Sasuke tightened his jaw when the creature pushed harder towards him, eyes glowing red.

"You…" Sasuke's hands trembled when he pushed the creature back. "GERROF ME!!!"

Slash! A loud groan was heard. The creature tumbled back, clutching its wound in pain. A second later Sasuke was in front of it, swinging his katana in one swift movement.

CRASH!

"GAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!" The monster groaned in pain and tumbled to the ground, shivering from blood lost. Sasuke raised his katana and pierced it right by the heart, killing it in an instance. He panted heavily, mostly because of shock, not of energy lost.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ran towards him with a concerned look. Sasuke glanced towards her, eyes unsteady. "Are you…"

"BEHIND!!!"

SMACK! Naruto punched a monster right in time before it hits Sakura. Now it was half human-half bear. The monster took Naruto's hand and opened its mouth to bite him when Sakura appeared right beside it.

"Eat this!"

THWACK!!!! Her kick sent it flying to the cliff. It hit the cliff hard, made the stones crumbled atop of him with a loud rumbling sound.

"How's that look?!" Sakura grinned, raised her fist. "Good, eh?!"

"Actually, it was scary," mumbled Kiba, sweatdropped. Hinata could only watch in awe. Sasuke examined the surrounding thoroughly and finally said, "Let's go to the inner part. Maybe there's still survivor left… if we're lucky to find one."

Nobody rejected the idea and soon they were walking along the devastated road of the village. There were bodies here and there and the smell of blood filled the air. They could feel death. Feel it completely in the air, gliding gently but dangerously. Hinata's face turned paler in each passing second. She leaned against the horse's neck, closed her eyes tightly. The view was too much for her.

Thud. The soft sound made everyone fully alert. Sasuke already half-unsheathed his katana—onyx eyes wiping the scenery. Naruto gulped inwardly, his hand on the bag tightened. The sun now completely disappeared by the horizon—leaving them in complete darkness. Kiba sniffed the air cautiously—he touched his katana and crouched in defensive stance. What is the thing that… following them? Approaching slowly…

"He… Help… me…"

A man slowly crawling towards them, bleeding heavily with his right arm twisted to the wrong way. His eyes were bulging with fear and shock. His body trembled uncontrollably and his voice cracked. Sakura quickly ran towards him but Sasuke caught her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, why…"

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr…_

Sakura almost froze when she heard the growl from right behind the man. Sasuke on the other hand, quickly ran forward. The man screamed hysterically when the growling became louder. He crawled towards Sasuke desperately, screaming.

"He came… CAMEEEEEEE!!!!"

BOOM! A huge half gorilla monster appeared behind him, reaching. Sasuke jumped in an instant, katana raised high.

"Down… SLASH!"

CHING! The monster grabbed Sasuke's katana with one hand. He swung it to the side, throwing Sasuke towards the ruins of the house. When Sasuke crashed, it was Naruto who appeared in front of the monster with his dagger raised…

THWACK! The monster tossed him aside leisurely—sending him crashing to an abandoned warehouse. It growled a little and finally grabbed the man's body.

"Let him go!" Kiba ran forward. Akamaru whined inside his cape. "NOW!"

Slash!! His katana slashed the monster's hand. It growled furiously and raised its fist. Kiba snatched the man and quickly jumped far away. The monster roared and lifted its hand to grab Kiba but something getting on its way.

"Your opponent… is me," Sasuke's voice was firm. His eyes were bright red, with three spinning tomoes. His Katana was right by the monster's neck, ready to impale it. The monster growled but before it does anything, Sasuke waved his katana in a swift movement. "_First Flare: Ascending Phoenix!!!!_"

CRAAAAASSSHHH!!! Blood stained his body when seven slashes cut the monster to seven pieces. Blood was literally rained down Sasuke's body when he crouched after the move, sheathed his katana. His Sharingan returned to his normal eyes when he stood, ignoring his blood soaked clothes. Sakura raised her eyebrow and said, "Dang. That's why he's so hot."

"Help… meeee…"

X

"Cure!"

Sakura's hand glowed. The wound healed gradually as Sakura sent her healing magic. The man slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warm sensation flowing through his body.

"It feels better now, is it?" Sakura smiled. The man jerked backward in fright but Sakura gave him an assuring smile. "Don't worry. We're not bad guys. You fainted after the monster's been defeated by Sasuke. It's alright now."

The man's fearful eyes wiped his surroundings. They're not in the village anymore. They were camping in the middle of a field not so far away. Campfire crackling in the middle of the camp and a pot hung atop of it. Kiba was cooking something by it while Naruto watched hungrily. Sasuke sat a little far away; eyes closed with his katana leaned to his shoulder. Hinata sat right beside Sakura; watching the man with concerned look in her eyes.

"My… my village!!!" shouted the man suddenly. He reached towards Sakura and shook her violently. "My village!!! My family! My house! My…"

"Sir… we're sorry…" Sakura took the man's hand. "But… you're the only one that we found… everything else is completely destroyed and…"

"The monster!!! They came!!!" he shouted histerically. "They came! The black! The dark! The… The…"

"Sir… Calm yourself down," Hinata reached for the man. She touched the man's shoulder gently. "It's alright now. They can't hurt you anymore. We're here."

"Here, drink this," Kiba walked towards them with a steaming hot tea. "It'll make ya feel better, old man."

He took it hesitantly and drank it slowly. After a while, finally his face wasn't so pale anymore. Sasuke opened his eyes and said, "Now will you tell us what happened?"

"Geez, Sasuke! He just recovered!" Sakura raised her eyebrow again. "Give him a little more time!"

"Hmph," Sasuke closed his eyes again. Naruto growled, "TEME!!! Always acting so cool!"

"Hn."

"GRAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

"They're… the subordinates of the Kingdom."

"Wha?" Everyone looked at the man. He closed his eyes wearily and clutched the cup in his hand. He then continued his explanation.

"The General Kidoumaru went here… with his army," he said slowly. "He's asking about the whereabouts of a certain person…"

Silence fell down upon them. Sakura gulped and asked slowly, "Who?"

"A man… named Hyuuga… Neji."

Now it was confirmed. Sasuke's eyes flickered with something but Sakura couldn't read it. The black-haired boy then asked, "And then?"

"We answered that we don't know anything about him," Their informant closed his eyes. "But it's not what the General want. He released those… those monsters… and commanded them to… to kill everyone. But… but he took The Sage and the children… then went away."

"The children?" Kiba's eyes flashed. "Why would they take the children too?"

"We… we don't know…" The poor man looked down at his cup. "The only thing we know is that… is that now… now our life… our life is…"

"Still goes on," Naruto grinned. The man looked at him in surprise. Naruto gave him another one of his famous grin. "Right, old man?"

The man finally gave a smile. He nodded and said, "Yes… It's still going on now…"

"But what are those creatures?" Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. "The ones that attacked us earlier. What are they?"

"I don't know either," the old man shook his head. "All I know is that… every General of the Kingdom always brings them along… I… I don't even… want to think about it…"

Sasuke's face darkened. His grip on the katana tightened. Hinata look at the Uchiha and timidly asked, "S-so… so… U-Uchiha-san… w-what s-shall we do now?"

"We'll follow this path of destruction," answered Sasuke quickly. His black eyes wiped his comrades. "The Kingdom's looking for Hyuuga Neji too. This means that… every destruction happened in this land has a link to him. If we follow them, perhaps we can make out what happen. Anyway, this is the only clue that we have now so we might as well follow it."

"But why is the Kingdom terrorizing their people?" Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Why are they asking about Hyuuga Neji? What is their connection with him? What did Hyuuga Neji do that makes the Kingdom looking for him? Why is the Kingdom taking the children instead of the adults if they were to find any clues? And… and what are those creatures they bring along with them? What monster are they? And… and…"

"There's just too many questions unanswered…" Kiba closed his eyes. He grinned. "And our first key… is again, Hyuuga Neji."

"With our path now fixed, hopefully we could locate him," Sasuke stood up. His gaze fell to the horizon. The sun was rising now and sparks of golden light lightened the dark sky. "… and hopefully… that will lead us to the answers."

**_tbc..._**

**__**

**Author's Note: Sooooo...SORRRYYYYY for the kinda late update! My computer get infected by this virus that make my computer need to be formatted. I rewrite things again and I hope this one is not so bad. More unanswered question, eh? And MORE characters to be unsolve! Hahahahaha... Ja ne!_  
_**


	4. At Unaru City

**Author's Note: Yosha! I'm listening to these songs that inspired me over and over again until my family gets really tired of them. Demo… Enjoy it, will ya? These translation lyrics really suit this story… I guess I'm just hunting for some nice translation, then.**

**Disclaimer: Unya… I don't own the lyrics, the translation, or Naruto. The translation of the lyrics in this story is from the geniuses at Animelyrics.  
**

_What am I searching? What is it I want?_

_The answer is surely somewhere ahead_

_My heart will go on to the moving world_

_Hiding my yet unseen strength_

**__****-The Babystars: Hikari E (translation)—**

**__****One Piece Soundtrack**

**---------------------------------------------**

******Chapter Four**

Sounds of the town lightened up the day. The inn's door suddenly opened and there came five travelers, exhausted and starved. The brunette traveler reached the counter and said, "We don't have any money but will ya give us some water? We're willin' to give our meat to ya."

The teller, a blonde girl, gulped and said, "Well… we… we…"

"It's fresh, you know!!!!" The blonde traveler boy dragged a sack full of meat. He carelessly lifted the sack to the top of the counter, knocking the ink bottle in the process. "See? We just went hunting! It's fresh and completely..."

"Ah yeah…" vein popped on the blonde girl's head. _Crap! Now Daddy will scold me for spilling the ink bottle!_ "Demo, we still can't…"

"If you just let us eat and rest here… we're willing to do some chores," A black haired boy stepped forward. The blonde girl's mouth opened in an instant. _How… GORGEOUS!!!_ "We only want some food and…"

"For you, all services are for FREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

The brunette's mouth twitched in a sneer and he sarcastically said, "Better remember to make Uchiha as a tool for bargain next time."

X

"So… where are you come from?"

The blonde girl—she said her name is Yamanaka Ino from The Yamanaka Inn and Florist—put a big bowl of soup on top of the table. Naruto quickly snatched it before Kiba even reach for it—earning a glare from the dog lad. Hinata could only smile at the scene, enjoying her own meal quietly. Sakura sat closely beside Sasuke—her eyes flashed dangerously towards Ino. Sasuke—the man who was being asked by Ino—only mumbled, "Far away. We're travelers."

"Well… I know that," Ino gave a very 'charming' smile towards Sasuke. "I only am wondering if you all come from specific village. More and more travelers come here, now. I think it's because… all those monsters running loose in some villages. You know, with their villages destroyed, there's no other way than travel for a new home."

Nobody said a thing. Kiba munched his meat silently. His eyes flickered when Ino said the whole thing. The man they saved a week ago chose to settle at the first village they visit. He will face a hard road from that time on… and hearing Ino's statement, Kiba knew that there are many others that suffered the same thing. Hinata's lavender eyes slowly looked down. She… she really can't ignore this. All of this terror must be stop. But how? She was just too weak… too incapable… too incapable to answer all the hopes that her people put on her shoulder.

"So," Ino's voice snapped everyone back to the reality. She looked at every one of them with a grin. "Are you one of them?"

"No," answered Sasuke monotonously. "We're travelers so we travel. That's all."

"O… Oh… yeah," Ino was taken aback by Sasuke's cold reaction. "Sorry. Well… you guys wanna have some additional meal?"

"RAMEN!!!" shouted Naruto without any hesitation. "I want RAMEEEENNNN!!!!!!"

"Alright then…" Ino turned around. "I'll get that for you. Wait for a moment, alright?"

After Ino disappeared into the kitchen, Kiba looked at everyone and said, "So I guess… the Kingdom has done the terror numerous times, eh?"

"I still don't get it," Sakura tapped her fingers to the table. "What's wrong with Hyuuga Neji? I really want to know. What kind of person is he?"

"Silent and very strong," Hinata's soft voice startled everyone. Sasuke glanced a little—showing some interest. "He is… curt and stoic… but… but… b-but he is… a good man, if you may say so…"

"If we may say so?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. Hinata quickly said, "N-N-no!! I… I mean… He… he…"

"He's fine," Kiba cut off Hinata's explanation. "He is strong and precise."

"Na… na…" Naruto scratched his head. "Is he really that strong? That Hyuuga Neji?"

"Why are you all talking about him?"

Everyone quickly turned to look at Ino. She was carrying a big bowl of ramen and now looked at them confusedly. She put the bowl in front of Naruto and said, "Why are you talking about Hyuuga Neji?"

"Ah… we…" Sakura gulped. "We're just curious! It seems like he's pretty famous around here!"

"Well of course he is," Ino raised her eyebrows. "So you're not from around Idion, then?"

"We're actually from the White Sky Country," said Kiba slowly. Sasuke glared at him. The boy then quickly added, "And beyond that. We're always traveling but this is the first time we go to Idion. We heard his name over and over again."

"Yeah… everyone knows him," Ino folded her arms. "He is… our hope."

"Hope?"

"Uh-huh," Ino nodded a little. She grinned then lowered her voice. "Rumors said that he's gathering armies to attack King Orochimaru. Great, ne?"

Everyone could only stare at Ino. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrow and repeated, "Gathering armies?"

"Yes! For rebellion!" Ino looked pretty happy when she knew Sasuke's interested with what she said. "Everyone always said that Hyuuga Neji dislike the Kingdom so much that he wanted to destroy it! We don't like The Kingdom too, you know. Although we're the people of Idion… but we never want to follow King Orochimaru. He never considers us… so why should we?"

"If Hyuuga Neji is such a big threat, no wonder the Kingdom now terrorizing its people to find him," said Sakura thoughtfully. Her index finger slowly rubbed her lower lips. "The Kingdom… wants him in any means so it'll do anything to get him, even if it needs to murder its people for it. But… is he really THAT strong?"

"He is!" Ino raised her voice again. She grinned. "Very, very strong!!!"

"Yeah?" said Sakura skeptically. "How do you know?"

"Don't you know it too?" Ino smiled almost boastfully. "He is… The Wielder of the Wind Affinity! The Eagle!"

X

The sound of crows emphasized the feeling of sunset. Golden ray slowly disappeared behind the horizon, replaced by the darkness of the night. Sakura took a deep breath and stretched her body. Tomorrow they will depart again. It's exhausting but there's no other choice…

"Sakura-san…"

Sakura turned around to face the shy and kind girl behind her. She smiled.

"Yes, Hinata?"

It was kind of disrespectful to call the Princess that way but it was Sasuke's order. When they leaved Konoha, Sasuke warned everyone to not call her with 'sama' to hide her identity. Kiba didn't agree at first but finally he obeyed after Hinata beg him. Weird though, it seemed like Hinata herself wanted to let go off the title.

"I… urm…" Hinata stuttered as she used to be. "I… I want to ask you something…"

"And what is it?" Sakura smiled gently. She liked the girl very much, although sometimes she gets really annoyed by her stuttering. "Feel free to ask for anything."

"W-will you…" Hinata slowly looked at the pink-haired girl. "Will you teach me medical magic?"

"Curing?" Sakura lifted her eyebrows. "Wow… what a request… and so suddenly. Why do you want to learn it?"

Hinata looked down at the floor and gulped. She closed her eyes.

"I… I just don't want to be a burden…"

Sakura stared at the girl. She smiled.

"You're not."

Hinata shook her head and said, "I… I am… I can't help you anything… I just stared from afar and… and…"

"We don't mind at all," said Sakura softly. "It's your job to be alive… get it?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip. She looked up at Sakura.

"But I don't want to live… without doing anything," she said firmly. Sakura's eyes widen slightly. "If I do… I… My body is living but… but my heart will die… eventually. I… I don't want to live like that. I don't want to live on top of other's suffering and… I… I want to do something, even if it's small… As long as I… help someone out… As long as I… I… I have any use… I… I… I don't want to see other people suffer. If I can do something to ease their pain, even a little…"

"I get it," Sakura closed her eyes. Her lips twitched to a gentle smile. "There're just too many horrible things that you see… You just can't close your eyes from them, now can't you?"

She took a deep breath and then reached for Hinata's hands. She held them warmly with hers and said, "So… let's get in."

Hinata blinked.

"Y-Yes?"

Sakura laughed gently.

"I'm sure you want to start the lesson as soon as possible, right?" she said with a grin. "What are you waiting for?"

X

Sasuke rubbed his Katana deftly as his onyx eyes watched every glint of the blade. Kiba sat not so far away from him, already finished his katana. He looked at Sasuke and said, "Ya said nuthin' after the meal, Uchiha."

"Do I usually say anything?" Sasuke raised his katana to examine it. Kiba grinned.

"Ya usually… start babblin' 'bout possibilities. That's what ya've done for the last two weeks."

Sasuke stopped his movement. His glance was hard and intimidating but Kiba didn't get affected at all. Akamaru barked at his feet as if mocking the Uchiha.

"Yer not afraid of Hyuuga Neji, aren't ya?"

The Uchiha descendant's eyes flashed dangerously at the saying. Kiba's grin widen.

"Yer jealous of his strength and fame, eh?"

Sasuke looked away and said, "I'm not."

"Heh! Just admit it, boy!" Kiba laughed. "Yer CLEARLY showing it!!"

"I've told you I'm not then I'm not," Sasuke shifted his attention to his katana again. Kiba furrowed his eyebrow and grinned again.

"Man… always has some kind of thirst for power, fame, and self-respect," Kiba said slowly. "Yer included, ya know. Ya wanna test yer strength… ya wanna fight Hyuuga Neji, right?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba. He then reverted his attention to his blade. Kiba sneered triumphantly and said, "Just as I thought. But… ya know, I kinda surprised to hear that the man has… The Eagle Beast in him. I know he's strong and all… but not THAT. I mean… I thought the Thirteen Beast is just… a mere legend."

"It can be," Sasuke raised his katana again. "Can't you see that the girl is a chatterbox? What she heard is rumor and what she said is rumor. Rumor… is indefinite."

"Heh! I've told ya yer jealous! Ya…"

"SASUKEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Naruto's voice made them titled their head towards the door. The door smashed open, with the panting Naruto behind it. He looked at them with wild eyes and shouted, "THEY CAME!!! THEY CAME HERE!!!!"

"They?" Kiba narrowed his eyes. Akamaru whined and jumped into his cape. "Who are they?"

"THE KINGDOM!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!!"

X

Naruto looked pretty anxious as they struggle through the crowd to get a better look of the Kingdom's representative. Sasuke's eyes flashed with something unreadable and Kiba was unusually silent. He also stayed as close as he can to Hinata, as if to make sure she'll be alright. Sakura examined every face around her. No one looked worried or anything… but will it last?

Naruto finally made it to the front. He looked up and stunned. This was definitely NOT something that he wanted to see. A man wearing a long black cape with snake emblem at the back sat on top of a black horse, accompanied by two guardsmen. Behind him was a very big cage… that was filled with DOZENS of monsters.

"Nani?!" Sakura's face turned paler when she saw it. Her hand tugged Sasuke's sleeve nervously. "Sa… Sasuke-kun! Those are…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _This is not going to be nice…_ he thought bitterly. _If his army is this huge… Not even we can match it!_

"Does anyone here can give me some information regarding the whereabouts of Hyuuga Neji?"

The man's voice was light but insisting and… amazingly young. He was a silver haired young man with glasses. His gaze was calm but deceiving. He wiped the faces of all villagers and repeated, "Anyone here can give me some information regarding the whereabouts of Hyuuga Neji?"

Murmurs quickly buzzing among the crowds, loud enough to be heard by Sakura.

"Hyuuga Neji! The Eagle Wielder, right?"

"They said he's gathering rebels to fight the Kingdom."

"How reckless… No wonder The Kingdom's searching for him."

"I kinda wish he succeeded though."

"Hehehehe… yeah, ya right."

"Who is that man?"

"The Subordinate from the Kingdom. They said his name is Kabuto. He's one of the General."

"General? So young."

"Yeah. But he won't be a General if he's not strong… and evil. Orochimaru-sama never likes weaklings."

Sakura exchanged look with Kiba and then both of them looked at the young soldier again. Kabuto looked at the crowds with amusement.

"I guess that's a no… since no one answer me," he said swiftly. He then smiled. "Now… where's this village's chief? Step forward!"

Now everyone looked here and there for the chief. One of the guardsmen took hold of the citizen firmly and barked, "Where's he?! Kabuto-sama wishes him to assemble right now!!!"

"Now, now… don't be so rude…"

A voice of an old man rose just in time. Kabuto shifted his gaze towards the man and said, "Ah. You're here, Old Man."

"What is it now, Kabuto-sama?" Chief bowed down slowly and coughed. Sakura narrowed her green eyes. He doesn't look well. "What is it you want to know?"

Kabuto grinned and said, "Where's Hyuuga Neji? You know, right?"

"I'm sorry for not reaching your expectation, Kabuto-sama," The chief kneeled down. He coughed again. "But I don't know."

Kabuto's eyes flickered.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have nothing to hide from you."

"Is that so?" Kabuto sneered. He lifted his right hand. Hinata's eyes widen. She could feel her blood ran cold the moment she saw Kabuto's sneer. "Somehow… I'm not convinced by your statement… Old Man."

"ARGH!"

Chief suddenly reached for his neck in pain. He gasped for breath, struggling as if there's someone strangling him. The crowds now filled with screams and curses the moment they say their chief was being hurt. Kabuto's grin broaden, raising his right hand higher thus lifted the old man in front of him to the air without even touching him.

"Stop it, damn it!" shouted Naruto. He couldn't take it anymore. The sight of an old man being hurt is too much for his little patience to hold. "He's just an old man! He said he doesn't know then he doesn't know! Let him go right now!!"

"Someone who lied to the Kingdom needs to be punished," Kabuto looked at Naruto with an amused expression. His hand slowly clenched itself into a grip. The Chief's scream now filled the ears of everyone there. Painful. Torturing. "And the punishment… is this."

CRACK!

Not even a scream was heard from the Chief the moment his neck broke. Hinata closed her eyes. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was trying his hardest not to touch the hilt of his katana. The crowds screamed in fright—many women closed their eyes and started to cry. Kabuto's smile didn't leave his face when he released the Chief's body like a trash. Naruto's body trembled in anger. He clenched his fists so hard they bleed.

"You…" His voice was cracked and filled with emotion. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!"

CHING!! The two guardsmen's swords almost pierced Naruto if Sasuke didn't jump and block them with his daggers. Kiba and Sakura held the Blonde boy firmly, restraining him from attacking Kabuto. The young general's eyes flickered with amusement once again.

"I never know that the villagers have weapons," he said rather accusingly towards Sasuke. The black haired boy curtly said, "We're travelers. We're not from around here."

"Oh really?" Kabuto raised his eyebrow. He turned his horse to go. "Too bad you're here now."

Sasuke smirked and replied, "Somehow… I have the urge to agree."

Kabuto trotted away. He waved his hand and said, "Take the children."

"NANI(1)?!" Naruto bewildered. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!?! TEME!!! Let me go! LET ME GO!!!!"

The monsters were released to take away the children from their parent's arms. The crowds spread into groups, trying to save themselves and their family from the monster's grip. Kabuto's smile widen. He trotted away when Naruto shouted, "Why… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! They're innocent!!!"

"Innocent?" The black cape held a snake emblem. Orochimaru's symbol. "They are… the traitors of The King."

"Traitors?!" Now it's Sakura who shouted. "They're your people, For Heaven's sake!!"

"And people exist to obey their leader," Kabuto watched as the monster threw the children into the cage. Screams and shouts from the devastated parents now filled the city. Hinata closed her ears and broke down to her knees. Everything was already too much… "And this is what happens to the criminals."

"What have we done?!" shouted one of the mothers, struggling to get free from the monster's iron grip. "What have we done do deserve this?! My son!! Give me my son back!!!! He's still young! Don't!!!!"

THWACK! The woman now lied motionless on the ground. Her head bleed because of the monster's punch. Kiba gritted his teeth. His anger was flaring like everyone else's. Kabuto smiled even wider. His body slowly disappeared when he trotted away along with his two guardsmen and the cage filled with children.

"You're going away?!" shouted Naruto, struggling to get away from Sakura and Kiba's grip. "WAIT!! WAIIIIITTT!!!!"

"If there's someone you must hate…" The General's voice echoed between all the screams and shouting. His body was nowhere to be seen. "… Then hate Hyuuga Neji. Monsters… Kill them."

"GROOOOOWWWWWWLLLLL!!!!"

"I SAID WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"

"GRAAAAAA!!!!"

CRAAASSHH!!! Naruto's dagger was stained with blood once again. Sakura and Kiba had release him. They themselves already in their fighting stance. Sasuke drew his Katana and shouted, "Protect as many as you can! Hinata, save yourself! Sakura, protect her!"

"Leave it to me!" Sakura snatched Hinata's hand and ran away. Kiba gritted his teeth. He couldn't let his heart to approve that but there was something else to do. He put his palm on the ground and shouted, "Mother of nature, guardians of the under. Stab those who raised their arms of harms! RAISE! EARTH!"

The ground shook violently when dozens of earth pikes emerged from the earth and pierced the monsters around Kiba. Sasuke's eyes flickered with something. He deftly jumped past Kiba and said, "Good job."

"Piece of cake," Kiba drew out his katana. "HEAAAAAAAA!!!!"

X

Her panting filled her own ears. Blood stained her face and bruises colored her body. Sakura kept tugging her hand and forced her to move on. She never felt this scared, this hopeless… Her eyes went blur and she tripped on something as she ran, causing her to stumble on the ground. After a short grimace, she opened her eyes and saw the cause of her fall… a woman's body, with no head…

"GROOOOWWLLL!!!"

"Get out of the way!!"

SMACK!! Sakura's fist landed painfully under the half-animal's chin. She turned around and delivered a sidekick that sent the monster to crash a nearby house. Hinata's face turned paler at the sight and finally broke down and cry, tears dripped down her face once again. Sakura quickly turned to look at her.

"We… We don't have time to cry now!" she said hurriedly. She tried to ignore all the corpses around her and it appears to be very hard. How could she ignore them… while in the same time she knew that she will end up that way too? "Get up! I have to get you out of here! Hurry! We… DAMN!"

Sakura dodged Hinata just in time from a monster's fist. She jumped swiftly and kicked the monster away. In a second, she was back at Hinata's side.

"What are you doing?!" shouted the pink-haired girl. "We have to move! We MUST move!! We…"

"Stop…" the princess's voice was cracked and weak. Her fingers dug the ground as she cried over all the lost souls, all the mourning souls behind the bars… and even those whose souls were restrained by darkness. "Stop it already!! Stop!! Don't hurt anymore… don't kill anymore… It's too much… It's too much!! Please… stop…"

Sakura's eyes softened. She gave the princess a gentle smile and a reassuring hug. The world revolved around them, spinning with all the cacophony. Now that they stop moving, Sakura could hear all the screams… all cry… all tears… every grief and hatred in the air. She hugged Hinata closer, wishing she could vanish from that place. But she couldn't. And she knew she must handle it. They're alive… and they will continue on.

"We can't stop this if we're dead… Hinata-sama…" whispered Sakura softly on her princess' ear. "So we must live. I know you couldn't take it anymore… and so do I. But we must go on. We must, Hinata-sama… For everyone that gives his or her everything for you… For every soldier… you must live on."

"But why it's me? Why it's me?! I can't do that! I… I…"

"You must," Sakura's voice was firm. "And you can. Believing… is the first step of achieving. Believe in yourself… just like how we believe in you."

"GROOOOWWWWLLLL!!!"

BOOOM!! Dust and sand rose in the air. The monster growled, his bear fist… hit the ground, not the humans.

"_First Flare: Ascending Phoenix!_"

CRAAASSHHH!!! Blood rained down the already soaked Sasuke. He glowered towards Sakura and Hinata then shouted, "Why are you two still here?! Go!"

"Let's go, Hinata," Sakura released her hug and grabbed Hinata's hand instead. She tugged her. "We have to…DOWN!"

Swish!!! A wolf's claw almost cut them to pieces. Sasuke quickly ran to save them but the monster raised its arm once again…

"Diamond of winter, SLICE! ICE!"

Crash! A sharp, shining Ice pike emerged from the monster's heart. It fell to its knees and finally drop dead to the ground with a loud boom. Behind it was Kiba, panting heavily. Like Sasuke, he was drenched with blood. His eyes were unsteady but he looked at Hinata with a relieve expression.

"Your Highness…" He said slowly, almost ran out of energy. His katana fell with a loud sound. He used his magic and physical power at the same time so it was obvious if exhaustion got him. "You're… alright…"

After that he fell to the ground.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Darn…" Sakura ran for his aid. Her hands started to glimmer with chakra. "You shouldn't overextend yourself! You… tch!"

Swish! A monster almost got her. Sakura jumped and delivered a punch to its head, knocked it unconscious. She was just about to get to Kiba's side when a house beside her crumbled, revealing a gigantic monster.

"Warf!"

"Sakura-chaaaaaannnn!!!!!!!" The familiar voice of the loud blonde rang in her ears. "DUCK!"

SMACK! Naruto kicked the monster away by jumping over the ducking Sakura. Akamaru followed behind him. He ran towards his fallen master and started to whine.

"It's alright, Akamaru," Sakura touched Kiba's back gently. "He's exhausted, that all…"

"These monsters… just won't stop coming!" Naruto took out his dagger. "It seems like there's a HUUUUUGGGGGGEEEEEEE number of them!"

"At this rate, we will not make it," Sasuke twirled his katana and killed a monster that dared to approach him. "Demo…"

His onyx eyes fell on Hinata. Hinata returned the gaze with her questioning one.

"We have to."

He went on a rampage again when dozens of monsters appeared before him. Naruto fought beside him fiercely and just a moment later, corpses surrounded them.

"GROOOOWWLLLL!!!"

THWACK! Sasuke groaned when a huge fist hit him hard on the side. He flew to a nearby wall. When it's seems like he was about to crash, Naruto appeared behind him for his safety—causing them to crash the wall together with Naruto as a shield. The wall crumbled upon them and crushed the two.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Sakura stood up and was about to run when a gigantic body shadowing her from behind…

Smack! Boom!! A crater appeared with Sakura inside it, coughed blood. The monster hit her right by the stomach and with her precise calculation, she knew some of her innards were smashed. The monster growled, lifted its claw high. _This… is it? Is this… how it ends?_

"_SECOND FLARE: ANGRY JUDGEMENT!_"

BLAST! The monster was thrown by a massive fire blast. Sakura coughed once again when a figure stood in front of her, wounded and shaking.

"Sasuke… kun…"

"Damn it…" Sasuke stabbed his katana on the ground, tried to hang on. His power evaporated from his body and his vision started to blur. "I… can't let it end here…"

Her deep green eyes softened. She reached out for his sleeve, gently tugging him.

"Thank you…"

His onyx eyes wavered a bit by the saying. A mocking smirk formed on his face.

"It's… just natural… Fool."

_GROOOOWWWWLLLLL!!!!_

Three monsters stood before them. Sasuke closed his eyes. _And so we end…_

THWACK! One of the monsters tossed Sasuke to the side leisurely. They proceeded to walk towards Hinata, who could only stare… as one of them raised its fist. Naruto managed to get out of the ruin, his cerulean eyes widen.

"Hinata!!"

"GROOOOWWWLLLL!!!!!!!"

BOOOOM!!!!!!

A blast of wind sent the three monsters backward. Hinata looked up to see her savior. His cape was white and long, hiding the traditional White Sky robe beneath. His long raven hair fluttered in the wind along with his cape, giving him such a grand effect he always possessed. A headband covered his forehead; its end fluttered in the wind…

"Are you alright?"

His baritone voice was low and stern, a voice that rang something in her head. He turned and looked down at the fallen princess… a slight surprised expression quickly formed on his face… and what both of them see was those familiar lavender colored eyes of each other…

"Hinata… sama…"

Those eyes… and familiar face…

"Neji… nii-san…"

**__****Tbc**

* * *

**(1) WHAT?!**

* * *

******Author's Note: Yo, sorry for the late update. It's because the internet con********nection to my country was cut off due to the ********earthquake happened at Taiwan. I can't even see the ffn at all! Well... see ya in the next chapter! Review?********  
**


	5. Asura

**Author's Note: I don't think it's necessary to write this but I want to! ;P. Well... I just wanna say that maybe after this I will take a good long, l o n g time to upload again due to some Real Life task. (My Physics Essay is approaching it's deadline and I haven't finished even half of it yet! What am I doing?!) And because my mind's been taken over by my physics essay, this one is a little rushed. Gomenne, minna. Shikattanai, yo.**

**Disclaimer: Yo, yo! I never claim anything, right? Naruto and the song, or the translation are not mine. Animelyrics dude that done it. Naruto fans!! Remember the song? Enjoy! **

**_This _means the past**

_This_** means thinking**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_Do you like to be praised by_

_Answering everyone's expectations?_

_Will your smile always be beautiful_

_Even if you hide your true self?_

_**-Little by Little: Kanashimi o Yasashisa Ni-**_

_**Naruto Soundtrack: Third Opening Song**_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Somehow, the sound of the war vanished. Her eyes were locked into those eyes of his. Sakura's emerald orbs widen the moment she heard Hinata's saying. _Nii-san?_

_Nii-san?_ Sasuke grimaced, coughed blood. His onyx eyes fixed on the two figures. _What is their relationship?_

"Why… are you here… Hinata-sama?"

Hinata, shocked by his unexpected appear, must mustered enough consciousness to answer. Luckily, she didn't need to answer.

"Neji-KUN!!!"

A bowl-haired man clad in green appeared from the roof top. Hyuuga Neji looked up at his teammate and said, "Lee, take care of the wounded. Leave the rest to me."

"OSSHU!!!" The man called Lee jumped from the roof and landed safely on the ground. He gave a thumb up that went 'ping!!' and a sparks exploded behind him. '_Nani?! Koitsu?!(__1)_' Sasuke and Naruto sweatdropped at once. "I can handle that with my youthful spirit!!!"

And he disappeared from everyone's sight. Hinata watched everything in confusion. _Why is he here? What happen? Who's the man?! And… what's 'Youthful Spirit'?!_

"Nii-san…"

"Anyway, we must get you out of here," Neji turned his back. A loud growl was heard from behind a building. Neji raised his hand towards the sound…

BLAST!! A powerful wind blew everything, even three monsters that hide behind the building. Two other monsters came towards him. He only lifted a finger and the two were thrown far away by a gust of wind. More and more monsters came after him but he blown them away easily, leisurely. He didn't even leave his place as he done it. The wind did his job for him. Sasuke watched in fascination. His eyes looked at every blast he delivered and his brain calculated the power that he must admit, an amazing one. _Is he… really the wielder of the Thirteen Holy Beasts?_

Hyuuga Neji put his hand by his side once again after the bombardment completed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Byakugan!"

Veins bulged at the side of his face and it somehow seems like he could see ANYTHING. Sasuke narrowed his eyes once again. _This man… He is undoubtedly…_

Neji finally stopped scanning his surroundings. He turned to look at Hinata then bowed down deeply.

"I'm sorry for being impolite just a moment ago, Hinata-sama," he said it in a serious and monotone voice. "I… didn't expect you to be here."

"I don't expect you either, Niisan," Hinata lowered her eyes. She looked at Neji again after a while. "Don't be so formal. I… I…"

"We must get you out of here," Neji cut off Hinata's sentence. He looked at Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba. "You can go with me and the rest of the survivor."

"NEJI-KUUUNNN!!!!!!"

The man named Lee came back again, now with two girls on his back. He carried them without much effort. A few other villagers followed slowly behind him; it seemed like they were the survivors. Lee gently put the two girls on the ground then looked at Neji with his goldfish eyes.

"Many survivors this time!!" he said with a loud tone. He looked at his followers. "And there's one that we know! Her youth is flaring as usual!!"

Neji looked at the crowds without any significant expression change. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard.

"Neji-san!!!"

A blonde girl jumped from the crowd. Neji raised his eyebrow and said, "Ino."

"Wow! I thought I'll never make it!!" Ino grinned. She twisted a spear deftly and stabbed it on the ground. She got scratch in a few places but not more. "I'm wondering if you won't come! And there Lee was! Suddenly in front of me with that blinding teeth glint!"

"I see that you're healthy enough to help me," said Neji without much concern. "Then carry these people to the carriage. We'll cure them there."

"URGH! You're always that cold!" Ino gave out a weary sigh. "Very well, then! Gosh! You'll never change, Neji-san!"

Lee looked at Sakura below him and his eyes quickly changed. _How beautiful! Gai-sensei!!!!! _His background turned to sunset horizon and splashing waves. _Is this what they called love at first sight? My youth is BURNING!!!_ He gently lifted Sakura to his arms and said, "Not to worry, beautiful blooming flower! I will save you with all the youth exist within me!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Lee dashed away. _Now… we meet with another weirdo. Geez, is the world that stressing?_

X

The carriage that Neji mentioned was a big one, with dozens of bed for the wounded and a large amount of medicine inside. It took eight horses to drag it around. It is clear that the purpose of that carriage is for the survivors. When Hinata stepped into the carriage, she suddenly heard a voice oh so familiar in her ears…

"NEE-SAAAAAANNN!!!!"

"Hanabi!" A girl jumped towards her with joy. They hugged each other for quiet a while until Hinata pushed her a bit to examine her sister's face. She looked healthy and energetic as usual and her lavender eyes shone with spirit. "Hanabi! I'm so worried about you!"

"Heh! I'M so worried about you, Nee-chan!" Hanabi put her hands on her hip with a bossy gesture. Hinata smiled dearly towards her sister. She missed that part of her. "Where have you been?! Shino and I were worried sick!"

"Shino-kun?" Hinata suddenly remembered the man. "Where's Shino-kun?"

"I'm always here, Hinata-sama," A man in Kiba's age stepped out of the shadow. His high collar covered most of his face and sunglasses kept his eyes unseen. A White Sky emblem—which is a feather—embedded on his jacket. "I'm relieved to see that you are alright, Your Highness."

Suddenly everything feels so right around her. Hinata smiled longingly towards the two familiar faces and got snapped back to reality when Neji's emotionless voice rose.

"We're departing," he said curtly. "You better take a seat somewhere, Hinata-sama. We will use full speed to get to our destination so it won't be very convenient. Please excuse me."

Hinata felt silent at the sound of his voice. She nodded and sat at the corner, along with the still-chattering Hanabi.

"Where are we going to, Neji-kun?" Lee's voice coming from outside the carriage—from the driver's seat behind the horses. Neji tilted his head a little and answered monotonously, "Asura."

Lee grinned and said, "TO ASURA WE GO!! Giddyap!"

X

Sasuke touched the side of his body and winced. _I guess… the wound needs to be taken care of after all…_

"You're so silent, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't even need to lift his head to know that it was Sakura that talked to him. Sakura stood in front of him, bent down a little since Sasuke was sitting that time.

"So your wounds are all better now?" asked Sasuke coldly. Sakura smiled and said, "What kind of medic do you think I am? I can cure myself as long as I have my chakra… although I must admit that… I lack that a little so… it still hurts. Some of my organs need to be mend later on. I just stop the major wound."

"I see," Sasuke lowered his eyes. _Darn! How could you say it so lightly?! It's your innards, damn it!_ Sakura took a seat beside him, leaning to the carriage's wall. Sasuke's eyes wiped the carriage and he asked slowly, "How's Naruto?"

"He's alright," Sakura closed her eyes wearily. "Just some wounds on his back. He saved you, ne?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze elsewhere. "Fool."

Sakura gave out a gentle laugh. She grimaced when it hurts her wounds. She then said casually, "That's a strange way to say gratitude, Sasuke-kun."

"Call it as you will."

Sakura smiled towards Sasuke and then leaned against the carriage once again. She could hear Kiba's laughter and Akamaru's bark. She could also hear Naruto's loud voice when he joined Hinata and her group. She then let out a heavy sigh.

"Our mission… is over, huh?"

"Yes. Time to go home."

"Just where are you going to?"

The baritone voice made Sasuke and Sakura turned their head. Hyuuga Neji stood not so far away, leaning to the carriage. His arms were folded comfortably on his chest and his gaze didn't leave Hinata and her companions. Naruto now realized that Sasuke and Sakura weren't beside him. He walked vigorously towards them while shouting, "Na!! Naaa!!! Don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Sasuke eyed Neji with full alarm and said almost rudely, "What do you mean?"

"I know you three are from Konoha, from the look of your combative skill," said Neji idly. His winter eyes slowly shifted to look at Sasuke. "But I have to tell you sad news. Konoha has been destroyed by Idion's army three days ago."

"Nani?!"

Sasuke and Sakura went silent. Naruto's jaw dropped. He jerked forward, caught Neji's shoulders, and shook it hard.

"No way! What are you saying?! Konoha won't fall!!! How do you know that?! TEME! Don't you dare saying…"

"Sarutobi-sama is a friend of mine," Neji grabbed Naruto's hand in one swift movement. Naruto winced by the power. "I won't tell false news that may disgrace his name like a downfall of his hidden village. There were some survivors that managed to get away. They told me themselves."

"How could you contact them?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse. Neji let go off the grimacing Naruto and replied, "They went to a village that my men supervise. They're save now at Asura."

"Asura?"

Neji only gazed at Sasuke. He then said, "When we arrive you may meet them. There are only two of them that make it."

Sakura gulped and slowly asked, "Who?"

"Shiranui Genma and Namiashi Raidou," said Neji while turning back. Sakura's emerald orbs widen.

"Sarutobi-sama?"

The Hyuuga's simple gaze told them the worst.

X

It was already dark the moment they arrive at Asura. The moon was high on the sky and there was mist covering everyone's sight. Neji opened the carriage door and said, "Now you may get off. It's save here."

Every survivor jumped off the carriage, examining their surroundings. Lights from the villager's houses glimmered in the mist. It was as if there's warmth inside the stillness of the night, shimmering to give everyone a flick of hope. Lee jumped down from the carriage and said vigorously, "It's Neji-kun's magic! Mist! Ne, Neji-kun?"

Neji replied with, "The unknown by the night, He who glide down by dawn. Give these travelers a path. Spread, Mist."

The mist slowly disappeared to thin air, providing access to see Asura properly. Naruto's loud voice quickly rose to the air, "GREEEAAAATTTT!!!!! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CITYY!!!!!"

And indeed, it was. The village was small and beautiful, even in the darkness of the night. It was situated at the hill side and the houses blended with the topography perfectly. Light came out of the window, creating a wonderful sight of light from the hilltop to the bottom. Neji glanced at Lee and said, "You show them the way."

"Leave it to me!" Lee gave a thumb up that went 'ping!' and suddenly the background changed into fireworks and splashing wave (Complete with sound effect, yo). "Everyone follow me! Ignore the darkness of the night! We shall go through it all with the shine of our burning passion! Let us march together in the unison of YOUTH!!!" (Firework ignites again!! YAY!!)

Everyone sweatdropped. But they follow him anyway. Shino turned to look at Hinata and Kiba then said, "I shall show you your room, Kiba. Your Highness, Hanabi-sama will lead you to your chamber."

Hinata nodded and followed her sister. She looked towards Neji and opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She softly said, "Goodnight, Neji-niisan."

"Goodnight, Hinata-sama," It was a pure manner, no emotion attached to the saying. Sakura narrowed her eyes when she saw a flick of sadness in Hinata's eyes. She was just about to drown into her thought when Neji's cold voice rose again. "You three Konohan people have to go to the clinic. It's the big building on the east. You'll recognize it quick."

Neji turned around without anymore words. Naruto folded his arms and said loudly, "Geez! What's wrong with him? He's not a human!! Can't he laugh or anything?! He's even more… annoying than you, Sasuke-teme!"

"I'm not teme, dobe," Vein popped on Sasuke's head. He sighed a little. "But I agree with you."

Sakura looked at the two. She remembered that emotion in Hinata's eyes.

"Yeah. Me too."

X

The sunshine made her opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to adapt herself from the morning sunlight. For a week, she was covered by darkness. A little sunshine was something she needs to get accustomed of again.

"Finally you're awake."

Sakura quickly turned her head. Ino was standing near the window; one of her hand was grazing the windowsill. She grinned cheerfully and said, "You have a fever last night. I guess it's because you keep you innards uncured for too long. But don't worry. I've cure them for you."

Sakura touched her belly and looked at Ino who walked across the room towards her.

"So you're a medic too."

"Never expect an ordinary teller to turn out this way, eh?"

Sakura smiled. She slowly massaged her temples that ache. Ino sat at the side of her bed and touched her forehead to measure her temperature. She smiled afterward.

"You're alright now," she said cheerfully. "No need to worry!"

"Thanks," Sakura grinned. Her eyes slowly changed. "So… you really know Hyuuga Neji."

Ino smiled at the saying. She raised her eyebrow and looked at the ceiling.

"Well… it's not 'really know'…" She said slowly. "But I do know him. He saved me and my family back at Sougen(2)."

"Sougen?"

"Yeah," Ino grinned again, although her eyes grew sorrowful. "It _was_ a beautiful city near Mount Hiraku. My family was a florist there, with many other families. Such a beautiful city with flowers that bloom all year round… and filled with wonderful citizens too. Dakara… I can't forgive the Kingdom… who took it all from us."

"But… how could you become a medic?"

"I worked part-time as a medic, since I'm one of a few persons that have magical power there," Ino rubbed her hand. She raised her eyebrow. "Neji-san also taught me a little about chakra control. He's the most brilliant man that I've ever seen. Such genius…"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. She remembered the moment Neji bombard the monsters. _He really is a strong man…_

"So… the legend is true then? I mean… It is true that he is the Wielder of The Eagle?"

Ino smiled at her.

"It's hard to believe something that we know as legend, isn't it?" she said gently. She touched Sakura's shoulder lightly. "You know what? You won't believe it until you see it yourself. He IS The Chosen. And I'm glad it's him. He's a good man, inside that cold figure of his. If he isn't he won't risk himself to save everyone at Sougen and Unaru(3) and other city. Right?"

Sakura shifted her gaze towards the window. Her eyes showed an unreadable gaze.

"Yeah. I guess so…"

X

"No! No! Not there… It's here!"

"But the bleeding will be here so…"

"No. The main cause is here. Remember, the inside is more important. See? If we cure this part…"

"Wow. Yeah. You're right."

"See? I've told you."

"I never thought you're such a great medic!" Ino watched as the bird she and Sakura cured flapped its wings. "Wow. And… that magic… wow. What's the incantation again? Will you teach me?"

"Sure, anytime!" said Sakura cheerfully. The bird in her arms chirped as if feeling her joy. It was her first day here and she acquired a friend already. A good one at that, and also a good medic. "Demo, I wonder are Sasuke-kun and Naruto doing fine? I mean… You see them, right?"

"Their youth are fine!! Not to worry, Lady of the Blooming Cherry Blossom!!"

FLASH!!! A blinding teeth glint almost knocked Sakura out. Ino had to use the nearby sunglasses (where the hell that come from?!) or else, she will end up like Sakura. Even the bird got knocked out again. Lee, unaware of the effect of his teeth, walked in vigorously and said, "You're having a friendship bonding!!! Oh, such youth!!! I always knew that Sakura-san is the blooming flower in her springtime of youth!!!"

"Whatever that means," mumbled Ino. Sakura raised her eyebrow. _Geez. What's wrong with this guy anyway?!_

"I… I think… you don't need to talk so loud… urm… Lee-kun…"

"Hinata!"

The timid princess stepped in, stuttering as usual. Lee blinked at how Sakura addressed her and said, "Why, Sakura-san! I never thought you will greet our shining princess that way. Isn't it supposed to be…"

"Ah, it's alright, Lee-kun," Hinata smiled reassuringly. She gently embraced Sakura. "Sakura-san accompanies me for a week and we're accustomed to each other. I like it that way. I even hope that you may address me that way too."

"Why are you here, Hinata?" Sakura smiled as Hinata patted the bird in her hand. Before Hinata could answer, Lee said, "Your Highness wants to learn medical magic here with you, Sakura-san! (Ah! I always thought that your youthful intelligence is remarkable, blooming flower of youth!) Desukedo, I'm afraid you have to go now. Neji-kun summons you. He wished you and Naruto-kun as well as Uchiha-san to assemble at the Main Hall this instance."

"Hyuuga Neji summons me?" Sakura threw a questioning look at Lee. The man smiled. "At the Main Hall? Why?"

"Neji-kun said it's something important, regarding the situation of the world now," Somehow, Sakura felt that the eyes of the man clad in green were changing to a somewhat… wiser look. "We won't know unless we go now, will we? And ah, Sakura-san! I think that bird wants to fly. Why don't you let it go? It flaps its wings to fly, right?"

"Uh… yeah. You're right."

Sakura approached the window. She gently released the bird, who took off immediately to the blue sky. She was just about to turn around when Lee's voice startled her. His voice was low, a whisper, and in someway reflects a faint sadness.

"I'm sure… Neji-kun will want it too… won't he? To fly…"

X

His cold fingers touched the window which shows the scenery of Asura from the hilltop. Asura, the village he created since two years ago…

"You still won't forgive the Main, will you?"

Hyuuga Neji stiffened a little. His lavender eyes didn't show any emotion at all.

"And that silence of yours means yes, I guess," A man stepped form the darkness. His face was covered by mask and his left eye was covered by his headband. "Well… I won't dig my nose into your business… but I guess I need to criticize you a little. It wasn't her fault, Neji-kun. I know you understand."

Neji didn't answer. The man took another step.

"The seal… won't bind you as long as you don't bind yourself, Neji."

The Hyuuga glanced towards the man. His gaze was hard and dangerous but the man didn't waver. He continued.

"She too, bind by her fate. Although it's not as visible as a seal… but she suffered the same thing. If you think about this matter as a burden, then so be it. Perception is a menace, isn't it?"

"I thought you said that you will only criticize me a little, Kakashi-sensei?" His voice hardened. "Never thought that you will forget what you said."

"Well… I guess I scratch the line a little," Hatake Kakashi folded his arms and looked outside. "I'm sure you will forgive me for that so I did it on purpose. Fine for you?"

"You're _such_ a thoughtful man."

"I might as well take that as a compliment, Neji-kun. Thank you."

Neji reverted his gaze to the window. He saw Sakura taking the steps to the building.

"The meeting will begin soon, Kakashi-sensei," he said slowly. "Will you please call Gai-sensei? I never find him as fast as you do."

"Consider it done, Boy," Kakashi turned around and took out a book. He waved idly from his shoulder. "He'll be there in a minute. You prepare to. Don't wanna get embarrassed in front of the new people because of some slip-tongue, do you? See ya later, Boy."

The door closed behind him. Neji stood erect at his place. His white eyes didn't show the storm of emotion in his heart at all.

_Bind by the fate… eh? What do you know about it?_

"_**Father!!! No!!! FATHERRR!!!"**_

"**_Run, Neji! Run!! Urgh!"_**

"_**NO! FATHER!!!!"**_

"_**Now, dear boy… this is my gift for you… for being such a strong kid."**_

"_**ARRGGGHHH!!! Let me go!! Let me go!!"**_

"_**Be happy, My Boy. With this… we could be friends."**_

"**_Aaa… AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"_**

_No…_ A painful smile was playing on his lips. _You definitely know nothing about it…_

_If only you understand, Neji… _

**_Tbc…_**

* * *

1 This person?!

2 Means meadow. It's only a city name, though.

3 The city where she work as teller, where Naruto cs meet Neji. Means groan (verb)

* * *

**Hey... do you guys know the english name for... the seat for the rider of a carriage. Please tell me... T.T. Ma, Ja ne!**


	6. The Eagle

**Author's Note: YO! No author's note this time! (Then what is this?! ()... I'm confused!) Anyhow there will be more thinking in this section and please mind that:**

**_This _means the past**

_This _**means thinking**

**Easy to remember, ne? Nyehehehehehe. Sorry for changing the T to M. Everything will turn bloody starting from this chapter. I don't plan this, really! Thanks for the understanding. And sooorrryyyyyy for the late update. I FINALLY been able to finish the Physics task (although I still have one more, the handwriting report) sorry for that. And I'm struggling to get my feeling of writing back again… it's hard! DARN PHYSICS!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yo!! Another one of Utada Hikaru song that exploded my imagination after Sanctuary. LOVE IT!!! And… Don't own anything again! Unyahahahahaha! So what do I own? Urm… Nothing. T.T (cries) Geez! Can't I claim something here?!**

------------------------------------------------------------------

_No matter what the time_

_I'm just alone_

_Destiny forgotten,_

_Even though I kept going._

_Inside of the sudden light I awaken_

_In the middle of the night_

**-Utada Hikaru: Hikari (Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack) -**

**Translated by Eva 6**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura opened the wooden door slowly as if expecting someone will jump at her with a kick ready. Or maybe a bitter greeting from the Hyuuga. Or maybe some unknown stranger that's even scarier than the Hyuuga.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNN!!!!!"

Ah, it's the opposite. Sakura smiled at the loud blonde boy and replied, "Naruto. How are you?"

"GREAAATTT!!!" Naruto raised his hand energetically. "WONDERFUL!! I feel fresh! I…"

"You're ruining my eardrum, dobe. Shut up."

"Sasuke-kun!"

A 'hmph' was heard from the Uchiha. He sat at the very corner of the room, leg crossed casually. A cup of hot morning coffee accompanied him. Sakura just couldn't resist but to think of how gorgeous he looks, even in this early in the morning.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun," greeted the pink haired girl. Sasuke closed his eyes as a reply. "Your wounds are all healed?"

"You see it yourself," he said as cold as usual. Sakura smiled in response. She was too accustomed by his cold attitude that she didn't feel hurt anymore. Instead, it made her like him even more.

"It's been a week since the last time I see you, Sakura."

Sakura inhaled deeply then turned around. Her emerald orbs quickly recognized the two survivors of Konoha. One is Shiranui Genma, the brown haired man with bandana that keeps munching (or biting?) a senbon in his mouth. Two is Namiashi Raidou, a brown haired man with a scar on his left face that specializes in guarding.

"Long time no see, Genma-san, Raidou-san," Sakura bowed down slightly. "I'm glad to see you here."

"Ah… I wonder how I should return that greeting," Genma rubbed his neck absentmindedly. He looked elsewhere as if looking for something. "Should I say I'm happy too? Heck, I hate being the only one surviving. Should I say I'm not as glad as you? Hell yeah, people still wanna live after all… Hard to get a pure happiness in this life now, eh?"

Raidou smiled and said, "Ma, Genma. Stop saying things like that. It's good that we don't fall to the Kingdom's hand."

"I know, I know," Genma shrugged off. Sakura watched him walking away in silence—unlike Naruto who jumped vigorously towards the senbon wielder man and talking in loud tone. Genma never acts like that before… He is usually a very optimistic and cheerful man. Raidou caught her expression and then gave her a gentle nudge.

"He is still mourning on the death of Sarutobi-sama," he said with a strange grin. "He was there in the scene… and he cursed himself for not able to save him. He'll be OK in a few days. As usual, ne?"

The brunette gave her a thumb up and walked away. Sakura watched his back until Sasuke took her attention by saying, "Things are getting sucker and sucker."

Sakura turned around and smiled.

"Don't be like that, Sasuke-kun. You can't curse life like that."

"I've told ya, ya will always babblin' 'bout everything in a pessimistic way."

The familiar slank voiced young man entered the room. Sasuke looked away and said, "You said that I always babbling about possibilities, not 'in a pessimistic way'."

"Oh really?" Kiba gave his charming grin. "I think I forgot that part."

Sasuke closed his eyes with a 'hmph'. Then, a cold and emotionless voice rose up.

"You're quite close with the two of them, Kiba."

"Oh, Shino!" Kiba shifted his head. "You're late!"

"It doesn't seem like I am," A man with high collar and sunglasses in the carriage last day stepped closer. Sasuke glanced at the man. He was sure he felt something underneath those clothes. Kiba grinned and shoved his hand to his acquaintance. Cheerfully he said, "Yo, Sakura, Uchiha! This is Aburame Shino, Hanabi-sama's guardian!"

Shino nodded his head and said in low tone, "Pleased to meet you."

"So I guess… we're all here then! Hick!"

A blonde man with long hair stepped in. He looked quite drunk and he had a sake bottle in his right hand.

"Yoooo… Did anyone here… hick… see my… hick! Daaaaauuugghhhhtteeeeeerrrr????? Heeeeeeyyyy!!! Did…"

"Of course, Inoichi," A strong hand grabbed the blonde man's hand right before he took another sip of sake. "And yes, I saw your daughter in the hospital, treating the injured."

"Now, now, Kakashi! Hick!" The blonde man reached for his sake when Kakashi snatched it away from him. "Giiiveeee me back… hick! My sake… hick! I won't… hick! Ask for anything more… Hick!"

"YAMANAKA MY FRIEEEEENNNDDD!!!!"

Sakura winced. Oh no. She thought she saw a… nightmare. A bowl haired man spinning (?!) vigorously towards the drunken blonde. When he stopped, there were wind blowing his shining black hair and suddenly the background changed into splashing wave. (A/N: Ahh… I wonder who. ;p)

"Don't forfeit, My friend!" The man stood in a pose that could outmatch Liberty's pose. Or a pose that could make you tossed the finest pizza in the world because you're going to be sick. "Your youthful time will not wither as long as you have the fire of your YOUTH in your HEAAAARRRTTTT!!!! Rejoice, my friend!!! REJOICE! Your SPRINGTIME of YOUTH is STILL FLARING LIKE THE STARS IN THE SKYYYYYYY!!!!!!" (Fanfare and fireworks! YAY!!)

Even the drunken man got his wits again. Perhaps it was just a too horrifying spectacle. Naruto stunned in his place, face as pale as a dead fox. And everyone had the same face as he had. Suddenly came a miniature version of the man, Rock Lee. Kakashi sweatdropped. _Oh, not again._

"THAT'S MARVELOUS, GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE! IT WAS YOUR YOUTH WHO IGNITES THE BURNING PASSION INSIDE ME!!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

"LEE!!!"

They hugged each other and sparks exploded. The splashing wave turned to sunset background and when they are about to step to the shining youthful sunset…

"Lee, Gai-sensei, I believe the meeting will start soon so don't you dare running to the sunset again."

Hyuuga Neji stood stoically in the end of the room, arms folded. His piercing glare watched the very movement of the two bowl haired male in front of him. Beside him were the shy Hinata and the bossy Hanabi. They both dumbfounded by the scene. Sasuke winced a little. _Again?_

"So I think it's better if we begin the meeting now."

X

"Since The White Sky becomes a part of Idion's territory, Hane turns into the base of the Idion soldier. Too bad."

"Can't help it. It's in the foot of Mount Hokubu, a great defense for any army!"

"The North already in control… just like the East. I guess we better shifted our attention to the South. The Earth Land still managed to survive somehow."

"You know that the head of the leader is as stony as his land! He won't cooperate with us!"

"Anyway, isn't our objective lie in the North? We can't attack the North if we're looking at the South, it's just impossible!"

"Well… I'm thinking of distracting Orochimaru's army from the South… and we ourselves attack from the North. We can get him!"

"The problem is we don't have much time now. Talking to the Stone Country is the same as talking to a dumb dog!"

"Anyway… Orochimaru's doing some… ungraceful act once again. He will keep on attacking his own town for the sake of finding Neji-sama!"

Neji opened his eyes. His piercing gaze landed on Raidou.

"That's so lame," Kakashi gave out a very deep sigh. "It's clear that their intention is not limited to just 'find Hyuuga Neji'. They're not that stupid. They want more than that."

"The abduction of the children," Sakura finally plunged into the military discussion. Lee looked at her in awe (Oh! Blooming Flower!!! I always knew that your intelligence will finally shining in our times of darkness!!) . "If they were to find Neji-san, then… why are they taking all the children with them? Why must the children? I mean… if you want some information, you should've asked the adults, right?"

"You are right," Genma bit his senbon harder. "They supposed to take the adults… Instead, they slaughtered them… why is that?"

"'If there's somebody you need to hate… then hate Hyuuga Neji.'"

Everyone looked at the silent Uchiha. Sasuke returned the gaze and said, "There's only one explanation: hatred. If this continues, then no one will be on your side again, Hyuuga. The Idion wants their citizen to blame you for everything. Then, it will reduce your movement."

"I know it from the start," Neji closed his eyes again. "But what I concern… is not if they hate me or not… but the children. You just don't know the nature of Orochimaru, do you? Hmph. He will do something dreadful to the children. That's certain."

Hinata looked at Neji and slowly repeated, "Something… dreadful?"

Neji looked at Hinata with a hard but illegible look. He was just about to open his mouth when the door slammed open from the outside.

"HYUUGA-SAMAAAAA!!!" A guard of Asura came in, frantic and unsteady. In his hand was a poorly looking dove, pressed hard against his chest. "HOUSAKU!! HOUSAKU IS… HOUSAKU IS UNDER ATTACK!!!!"

"NANI?!"

The news shocked everyone. Housaku, a city near the shore, was about two cities from them. It was the most loyal city to the Kingdom. _Then why the hell…_

"They were just attacking Unaru and now Housaku?!" Yamanaka Inoichi turned his head towards the silent Hyuuga Prodigy. "What's happening here?! They really want to capture you that bad?! Two attacks in a week!"

Hyuuga Neji closed his eyes. Lee who sat beside him shouted, "We have to save them, Neji-kun! We have to save them from the verge of darkness! It's not about loyalty!! Neji-kun!!"

The Hyuuga finally opened his eyes. The glassy orbs wiped everyone's face.

"We will divide our army into two," he said in a low tone. "Lee, you stay here."

"What?! But, Neji-kun…"

"Kakashi-sensei, you're with me to Housaku."

The silver haired man only said, "Your wish is my command."

"Uzumaki and Shino, you're with me too," His order was answered by a nod (Shino) and a long shout (you know who). He then looked at Sasuke, who stood still in his seat. "Uchiha… you guard here."

Sasuke let out a 'hmph' and said, "Just as I thought."

"And… Haruno…" Neji looked at Sakura, thinking. "You're a medic. You go with me."

Sakura nodded with determination. Hyuuga Neji stood up, one hand on the table. He looked at everyone and said, "We will leave now. To everyone else, you stay guard here in Asura and make sure everything is fine. Understand?"

"YES!" Unison of answers came from everyone—except Sasuke and Shino who only nodded. Neji turned around. His gaze fell on Hinata and Hanabi.

"It's a certain that both of you stay here," he said it in a stern voice. Hanabi was arguing about it but Neji ignored her chatter. Instead, he looked at Hinata and said, "Stay alive when we got home."

Hinata lowered her eyes to evade Neji's gaze. She knew there was something behind the saying.

She was not comfortable about it at all.

X

"Be cautious, Lee. I have a bad feeling about this."

Neji tied the last horse to the carriage with the chattering Lee beside him. Lee finally stopped his chattering and looked at Neji with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean, Neji-kun?"

Neji stopped his movement. He looked at Lee with his piercing glare. "Asura is in danger. I think they finally spot us."

"What?!" Lee's eyes bulged in shock. "But… But, Neji-kun…"

"Take care of Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama," Neji watched as Kakashi jumped to the driver's seat. "They are your first priority if my premonition was true. I have my trust on you."

"You rarely trust people, Neji-kun," Lee grinned. His eyes told The Hyuuga Prodigy everything. "I won't disappoint you."

Neji looked at the bowl haired man. He then shifted his gaze to the Asura's gate.

"You never are."

X

"Huh. The rats are moving again."

"You're happy, aren't you, Tayuya?"

"It's time to play…"

"Yeah. I will enjoy this a lot!"

X

Hinata watched as the carriage moved passed the gate of Asura. She closed her eyes when the huge vehicle finally disappeared from her sight. With a little sigh, she turned her body and moved away. Kiba slowly titled his head towards his princess, a confused look in his eyes.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Kiba-kun," Hinata said without turning her head. "You promised me you won't call me with that name again, didn't you?"

"Well… yeah, I did," Kiba grinned and messed up his own hair awkwardly. "Eh… urm… Hinata."

Hinata gave a simple smile and started to walk on again. Since Asura was situated by the hill, the path along the town was usually hilly and uneven but Hinata didn't seem to mind it at all. Her eyes wiped patches of garden or small farms that was available in every house—beautiful and fresh. She saw how the sun shone atop of them all, giving such a wonderful golden light in every places. A weak smile formed on her face and her steps stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Kiba followed her from behind. Hinata averted her gaze elsewhere, a distant look in her eyes.

"So under the coldness of winter… there's always the warmth of summer… isn't it, Kiba?"

"_Are_?" Kiba looked at Hinata, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Hinata walked on. She looked at the sky, winter eyes reflecting the warmth of the sun. "Nothing in particular."

Kiba watched his princess walked away. He smiled.

"The warmth of summer exists under the snow… because in winter, it only asleep for a while, waiting for its turn," said the dog lad slowly. Hinata stopped walking. She turned at her guardian in surprise. He was grinning and the warmth of his presence sent an easy feeling to her heart. "It will awake again in spring… Just wait for the sun to shine like today and summer will come. Right, Hinata-sama?"

After a while, a warm smile crept up the princess' face.

"Yes."

Kiba laughed. He took the princess' hand and dragged her up the hill. Hinata looked at him in surprised.

"Ki… Kiba-kun! Where…"

"To the hospital!" the dog lad answered lightly. "You want to study medical magic, right? Ino-san can teach you! After that, I will teach you how to use weapon! Is it alright for you… Hinata?"

Hinata's eyes widen.

"Ki… Kiba-kun… I…"

Kiba stopped so suddenly that Hinata almost bumped him. He turned around with a smile on his face. "To help people and to be able to defend yourself. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Hinata stunned for a while. She then found the smile on her face again.

"Definitely!"

X

Hyuuga Neji opened his winter eyes. Sakura raised her eyebrows and said, "Anything wrong, Neji-san?"

"We're closing in," The Hyuuga's low and stern voice answered. He slowly stood. "Hold on tight."

Although puzzled, Sakura took a vise grip on the carriage's windowsill. Naruto followed her movement and said, "Naaa… Na! What's happening here?"

Their leader didn't even bother to answer. He went to the door leading to the driver's seat.

"Smoke's getting in our way," Kakashi's voice was heard. Neji slowly opened the door and stepped outside. Inside the carriage, the smell of burnt down building quickly filled the room—along with the smoke and the dust. "I guess I need your help."

"No doubt you are," Neji stood by the door, his cape fluttering in the wind. Just a moment later, gust of wind emerged from his body—circling around him gently but intimidating…

BLAST! All smoke and mist and dust and EVERYTHING were blown by a powerful blast of wind from his body. The city of Housaku was right in front of them, with its high wall and towers and port that were now all burnt down. The sound of monsters' growl echoed and the smoke bellowed to the night sky like a giant white ghost. Kakashi's eyes darkened and he said slowly, "Now what do we do, Neji-kun?"

The winter eyes watched as the wall got closer and closer in each passing second—signaling how close they are to the catastrophe.

"Bust through."

X

Onyx eyes surveying the village down the slope. He clutched the katana in his hand, feeling the burning sensation he always felt…

"_**For you, My Boy," The old man smiled warmly as he handed the blade to the little boy in front of him. "Hi no Tachi. The one and only, forged just for you."**_

"_**I… I don't think I deserved that, Sir," The boy took the sword from him shyly. "I'm still not good enough…"**_

"**_As long as you have the spirit of fire in you, you're qualified, My Boy," The old man grinned. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But remember, my boy… Every sword has its own purpose. Make up your purpose while you're using it and never fail the sword. Once a swordman fail his sword's expectation… he will lose allhis pride. A swordman is nothing without his sword… Remember that, Young boy. I have a high expectation in you. And I believe… the sword is too."_**

His right hand almost burned when he clutched the sword in his hand. Slowly he slid the sword until the habaki appeared. A blaze of flame appeared for a second before fading away. The kanji of its maker appeared, burning and shining.

_But I never know…_ Sasuke closed his eyes. _What_ _is your purpose?... What… is my purpose? Tell me… please tell me… my only possession… tell me…_

**_You never listen… Never._**

X

BOOOM!!!! The wall crumbled by a flick of Neji's hand. Sakura raised her eyebrow and mumbled, "Isn't it better if we use the gate instead?"

The carriage blasted through the smoke, right into the city. And the second they passed the wall, monsters jumped towards them.

"Descend! Lightning!!"

CRACKLE! The sound of lightning filled Sakura's ears; almost rendered them useless. The monsters fell almost instantly. The horses galloped faster, almost in lightning speed as the monster dropped dead around them. And as they bolted to the city, a sudden voice echoed to the darkness.

"ZANKUUHA!"

"Futon: FUU NO TATE!"

BLAST! A powerful air pressure dissipated as it hit Neji's Wind Shield.

"As expected from the Eagle!" The voice echoed again, louder this time. Kakashi stopped the horses; realizing that now the mist around them getting thicker and thicker. "My Zankuuha is nothing for you."

Neji stayed still. He flicked his hand while saying, "Give the impostor your wits. _Break Incantation._"

The mist disappeared, revealing the town of Housaku—barren, forgotten, and burned. They were in the main road… and across them stood a man, wearing a black cape with the snake emblem.

"Welcome to Housaku," greeted him with a sneer. Neji's face didn't waver. Emotionlessly he said, "Where's the citizen?"

"Well, it's not like you care, is it?" The man grinned even wider. "But anyway… We bring them to Mune, The Desert Laboratory. Anymore question?"

_Laboratory?_ Sakura's heart fluttered a bit. Somehow the word doesn't seem nice at all to her. _What will they do to them?!_

"What do you want from us?" Neji narrowed his eyes. The man laughed coldly and finally said, "I guess you always have nothing, do you, Hyuuga? Someone like you who can give Orochimaru-sama nothing… have no right to ask such a thing!"

"You…" Shino jerked forward but Neji raised his arm. The latter said quietly, "I'll handle him."

Almost without any sound, Neji jumped off the carriage. He stood in front of the man and said slowly, "You better say nothing about things you don't understand."

"Heh! I'm Zaku Abumi, Idion's Squad Commander!" The man pointed his chest. "There's nothing I don't understand. Even I hope YOU understand how much in trouble you are now."

Neji lowered his stance. Sakura furrowed her eyebrow. She never saw that kind of stance before…

"Then," Neji's voice was cold… The Byakugan revealed itself. "Indulge me."

Zaku smirked. He clicked his fingers and just a moment later, he and Neji were surrounded by monsters. The carriage was also circled by another pack of monsters, all growling and roaring deeply in their chests.

"One move to save your leader," shouted Zaku over all the crackling of fire and monster's growling. "All of them will attack you."

"They don't need to," Neji smirked. "I myself am enough. More than enough."

"Don't be so full of yourself," Zaku's palms sucked the surrounding air. "I'm selected to be a commander not for nothing."

"Maybe they just run out of man."

"ZANKUUHA!!!"

BLAST! Neji swished his hand and blocked it but Zaku was behind him.

"Pierce! Ice!"

"KAITEN!"

CRACK! The ice shattered to pieces. And Neji suddenly was right in front of Zaku, crouching… With a Yin and Yang Circle formed beneath their feet.

"Hakke… Rokujyuuyon Sho!"

Sakura's eyes widen. _Hakke?_

"Ni sho!"

Smack! Smack! Two strikes.

"Yon Sho!"

Four strikes.

"Hachi Sho!"

Eight strikes.

"Jyuuroku Sho!"

Sixteen… Neji's feet grazed the ground. His hand fling for more damage…

"Sanjyuu…"

"ZANKUUKYAKUHA!"

BWOOOSSSHHH!!! The air pressure blown the houses… but Neji was behind Zaku…

"Sanjyuuni Sho!"

Thirty two strikes. The Byakugan widen.

"ROKUJYUUYON…"

"MUCHI!!!"

THWACK!! Pain shocked The Hyuuga's nerves. He was thrown by the impact and a shadow was behind him.

"ZANKUUKYAKUHA!!!"

"NEJI-SAN!!!"

BOOOOMMM!!! There's almost impossible for any living creature to survive from a blow that close… but Neji did. He spun in the air, landed swiftly on the ground. His clothes were torn in some places… but nothing more. Dusts filled the air, blocking everyone's sight from Zaku. Neji gritted his teeth. _Hakke won't fail. What was that thing that hit me?! He…_

"You honestly think… I can be defeated that easily… Hyuuga?"

Zaku was standing right in the middle of a crater… if it was really him. He had a tail and one of his hand turned into an octopus's tentacle. His eyes turned almost inhuman, with a homicidal look on his face. He was grinning an inhuman grin.

"Scared, Hyuuga?" mocked the man. Sakura shivered by the sound of it. Naruto quickly shouted '_What the hell is that?!_' while Kakashi and Shino narrowed their eyes. "This is my real power…"

Neji stood straight. His Byakugan flashed dangerously.

"You give your heart to the evil," he said slowly. "What were you thinking?"

"What else?" Zaku sneered. "Orochimaru-sama gave me the power no one else ever has! The power!!! You don't know how it feels, do you, Hyuuga? You don't know the pleasure… the burn!!! HAHAHAHA! You'll never feel it! NEVER!!! OROCHIMARU-SAMA DITCHED YOU!!! HE DITCHED… YOOOOUUU!!!"

BOOM!! The tentacle smashed the place where Neji supposed to be. Neji rolled to the side, his white cape fluttered behind him. Zaku laughed maniacally, swinging his tentacle almost recklessly.

"Orochimaru-sama doesn't want you a bit! You're not good enough for him!" Zaku went in a rampage, destroying everything around him. "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!! You'll never be like him! YOU'LL NEVER EVEN BE LIKE ME!!!"

"I don't want to be," Neji dodged the last swing. One of his hands was on the ground. The other extended, deadly wind formed in front of it. "Stop saying nonsense! Fuushouha!"

"ZANKUUKYAKUHA!!"

BLAST! The air pressure cleared every dust. Zaku blasted towards Neji, His other hand exploded in attempt of sucking more air. Blood drenched the road like rain, the sound of hissing air filled his half-destroyed hand.

"You're lying!!!" shouted the man. "LYING!!!! YOU'RE JEALOUS OF ME!!! YOU'RE JEALOUS OF MEEEE!!!"

Smack! A house crumbled. Neji jumped away, only to realize Zaku's other tentacle was swinging right for him… and the Byakugan barely seen it…

THWACK!! Unbearable pain shocked Neji's ribs. He twisted himself in the air, crouching on the ground awkwardly and stretched his hand.

"Blast, WIND!"

"FUTILE!!" BOOM! Zaku swished the wind away. He grinned as Neji slowly stood from his crouching stance. "You see, Hyuuga? I'M STRONG!!!!!!! STRONGER THAN YOU!!! OROCHIMARU-SAMA NEEDS ME!!! UNLIKE YOU! UNLIKE YOU!!"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Neji's eyes narrowed. "I never want to be like you… nor Orochimaru. Stop saying things you don't understand."

"You're a traitor, you hear?!" Zaku laughed maniacally. "A TRAITOR!!!! A TRAITOR… EVEN TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE!!!"

"What?" Sakura's eyes widen. She turned to look at Kakashi. "What did he mean by that?! Kakashi-Sensei!"

"He…" Kakashi averted his gaze elsewhere, a concerned look in his eyes. "He talked too much…"

"I have told you… to shut your mouth up," The Byakugan now showed a flick of anger. "You don't understand a thing."

"OH YES I DO!" Zaku grinned. "YOU… YOU'RE A NEW VESSEL!! A FRESH VESSEL!! A MONSTER!!! LIKE ME!!!"

_Nani?_ Sakura jerked back. _A vessel! What's the meaning of this?_

"What's the jerk talking about?!" Naruto shook Shino's body. "Tell me what happen, Shino!"

"Don't… say anything more…" Neji raised his arms. His face hardened and now his emotion was cleared for everyone to see. "You don't understand."

BLAST! Two wind blast towards Zaku, which he destroyed leisurely. The monster laughed louder; his body slowly melting…

"THE CURSED MARK!!!!" he shouted. "THE CURSED MARK YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FOR SO LONG!! YOU'RE A TRAITOR, HYUUGA! A LOW VESSEL! AND YOU'RE LYING TO YOUR PEOPLE!"

"I've told you… to shut up!"

BOOOM! Zaku jumped to a saver place, swinging his tentacles.

"AND THAT CURSED MARK… IS HERE!!"

CRAAASSHH!! Neji jerked back quickly. His temples were bleeding… and his headband fluttered in the wind…

"Is that…" Sakura covered her mouth. "The seal of darkness?"

On his forehead was carved a seal, a caged bird. And now it's bleeding… and shimmering.

"Your time is up, Hyuuga," Zaku sneered. "It will grow… You'll be a monster like me! LIKE ME NOW!!! You're just Orochimaru-sama's chess piece! You're just a toy! You're just a monster! A MONSTER!!! AND YOU'RE OROCHIMARU-SAMA'S POSSESSION!!!!!!!!"

_Thud_. Sakura inhaled sharply when a sudden wave of killing intent hit her. Kakashi gulped inwardly and whispered, "This is bad."

_Thud._ The wind felt so heavy… and a terrifying chakra filled the air. Sakura covered her mouth when the uneasy feeling grew and grew in every second. The killing intent was inhuman… more than homicidal… More than anything… And it felt… _heavy_. Like she could die just by lifting a finger… like… like it feels better to die now later than…

"_You… don't understand a thing…_"

Hyuuga Neji slowly rose with a strange motion—as if something tugging him to stand. His clothes fluttered by the wind that rose from his body. His blood was lifted to the air by the powerful chakra inside him. And more over, the killing intent was coming from him. His voice floated with every anger and hatred so tense that Sakura almost cried from it. Naruto hold his breath or else, he will puke. The death aura was in its fullest. Too heavy for anyone…

"_Not… a thing…_"

Blast!! A pair of wings emerged from Neji's back, wide and majestic. The wind blasted from his body—throwing a half of monsters out of the circle. His wings flapped gently, sending waves of powerful winds to his surrounding… Then Sakura realized whose wings they belong to.

"The Eagle…" she whispered slowly. "The Eagle… is awakened…"

"_So stop… saying those things like you know everything_," Neji lifted one of his hand slowly. His chakra was visible even to naked eyes. "_BECAUSE YOU DON'T!_"

BOOOMMM!!! Zaku was thrown from place. He smashed the nearby building hard, made the burning log around him started to crumble. He slapped them all away with his tentacle, slowly stood in pain.

"What the…"

"_I NEVER want to be like him…_"

A gust of wind indicated Zaku that Neji was behind him…

THWACK!!! Zaku thrown off again, now bounced by the road hard—his face bleeding and his ribs cracked when he hit the ground. But Neji was atop of him; his fist was covered by thick bluish chakra.

"_I NEVER want to have his power…_"

SMACK!! The punch was heavy, sending Zaku to smash the road hard. The ground cracked by the power and wave of air pressure spread from Neji's fist.

"_I NEVER ask for this seal!_"

"_**Now, dear boy… this is my gift for you… for being such a strong kid."**_

Sakura closed her eyes and almost cried. The pressure was too much. The chakra was far too much… and the fight… the fight is not even a fight anymore. It's… it's…

"_I NEVER ASK HIM TO MARK ME!_"

"_**Be happy, My Boy. With this… we could be friends."**_

"_**Aaaaa… AAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!"**_

_**The pain rendered him powerless. He stumbled to his father's dead body. His vision blurred… but he still could see Orochimaru stepped on his father… He still could hear him laughing… He still knew him disappearing without him could even touch that man… could kill… kill… he killed his father… his father… and his head… his head is…**_

"I NEVER WISHED HIM TO TAKE ME!"

_**A thirteen years old boy stood amongst the dead soldier. His silver eyes were emotionless. A pair of wings flapped slowly behind him, feeling the freedom of being released…**_

"**_A Demon… A DEMOOONN! THAT BOY IS A DEMON!!!"_**

"AND I'M NOT…" The power was massive that even his hand couldn't take it and bleed heavily by the force of his chakra. "HIS MONSTER!!!"

BOOOOMMM!!!! His wind swiped everything around him. The horses stood on their hind legs uncontrollably. Sakura flinched when the wave blew past her. _It hurts… the wind… hurts…_

Neji was on top of Zaku, his right hand on the commander's neck. His wings spread by his back, shadowing his opponent as if emphasizing his superiority.

"You know nothing… about me," The Hyuuga Prodigy hissed dangerously. His eyes flashed with anger. "Nothing… at all."

A mocking smile suddenly formed on Zaku's already broken face. Neji frowned at his expression and hissed, "Why… are you smiling?"

"While you're fighting me at this moment…" His grin grew wider, almost stupid. "… Asura… is being destroyed. MONSTER!"

CRAAAASSSHHHH!!! Zaku's head tumbled to the ground, slashed by an invisible wind. Sakura held her scream, covering her mouth again. All monsters growled and suddenly ran around like some little child longing for a hideout. Neji slowly stood as Zaku's body melt into slime. His Byakugan flashed with anger, but his killing intent reside. The wings on his back spread wider. His eyes found their way to Kakashi's questioning one.

"What did he say, Neji-kun?" asked the man smoothly. "And what should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do to the citizen," Neji walked past the man. Sakura couldn't help but to admire how the wings suited him, and how… how… how alive they were. They were for real… and she knew just by a slight look that those wings were for real… They actually… breathe… and live by their own life… a different life force than Neji himself… but they're still one… a combine living souls—Neji and those wings. Each one of them… is a part of their partner's soul. Hard to explain, but they're one by being different. "The Kingdom has taken them to Mune…. And we have to go back fast… Asura… is under attack."

**Author's Note: If you are sensitive enough, you can see the progress of my own mood for writing to come back. ;p it's gradual… From bored… to half mood… and then in the mood. XD.**

**Songs that I heard while I wrote this chapter:**

_**Devil Inside—Utada Hikaru**_

_**Strong and Strike—Toshiro Masuda**_

_**Ultimate Secrets—Toshiro Masuda**_

_**The Scars of Time—Yasunori Mitsuda (SQUEEEEE!!!)**_

_**And many more…**_


	7. Devotion

**Author's Note: Battle Time!!! Nyuahahahahahaha! XDDDDDDD **

**oh yeah, sorry for the last time's upload. I don't know why the edit won't work!!! Now I hope this one's better. It's NEAT THIS TIME!!! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND, REALLY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… or the song that I used in this fanfic. The song… is awesome! Adventurous!**

**--------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_Within shredded memories,  
Redness brims, slaughtering shadows,  
These claws slash, and seize, and take,  
Until I reach the important thing I want to protect._

_**-Yoriko: Daia no Hana-**_

_**Black Cat Original Sountrack**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The longer she stays in Asura, the more she knows about Hyuuga Neji—about what is kept safely under the emotionless glacial cell of his.

Kiba—who leaned by the doorway—watched her smiling as she looked at the sunset from the window of her bedroom. His eyes softened.

"Why do you look so content?"

Hinata smiled gently. She took a deep breath.

"I just… realized…" her lavender eyes showed a distant look. "That Neji-nii-san… has changed. He… he is not… the man he showed me yesterday."

Kiba titled his head a little.

"Not the man he showed you yesterday?"

Hinata nodded a little.

"The stony… cold man…" whispered the princess. "No. He is not like that at all…"

Kiba cringed his forehead. It seemed like that what it is for him.

"Why do you say that?"

Hinata slowly rose from her seat. She looked at the golden sunset for a good long while.

"Can't you see it too, Kiba?" she said softly. "A man… who can build this kind of peaceful and beautiful village… with its wonderful people that loved him… must be a kind man. A warm, loving man… Gentle heart that is big enough to take everyone inside…"

Kiba looked at her with an understanding look. Hinata slowly turned around and walked towards her guardian.

"I want to know who changed Neji-nii-san..." Hinata smiled. "I want to thank that person. Maybe in the future… I can see Nii-san smiling again."

Kiba gave her his charming grin. Akamaru's head surged from his jacket and barked.

"You're always too kind to others," said the man. "Don't you want him to act gentler towards you?"

"As long as I can see the old Niisan… then it's fine," Hinata closed her eyes. "I just want him to be gentler towards himself."

"Again, the unselfish wish," Kiba stood straight when Hinata walked past him. "Geez… I can't believe that Hiashi-sama actually ordered me to take you to him! What's so wonderful about him that… that we must come all the way just to meet him?"

Hinata's eyes slowly shifted to the window. _Niisan…_

**_"Protect the heiress, Neji. That's your purpose of life… It's in your blood since you were born… even before you are. Remember that."_**

"Hinata?"

**_"What's the point of me living… if it's only for other person's life?! I never live myself! I never have the purpose for myself!"_**

Hinata closed her eyes. She could still remember the grief and the pain reflected from his voice that time…

**_"Neji! Get back here!"_**

**_"Now that you knew I have the Eagle… you want me? You want me to protect you? You want me to give my life for you?"_**

**_"Neji, you don't understand."_**

**_"I do! That's why I'm here to tell you… I have my life to live! Stop strangling me with these traditions! It killed my father! It almost got me! You sent me to an uneven war! You sent me and Father to die!"_**

"Oy, Hinata!"

**_"If I were to protect someone… then it's because my own will, not because of my blood. I have my own path and I will follow it."_**

"Hinataaaaa…"

**_"He's still in grief from his father's death, Hinata. He didn't mean it."_**

**_"But, Father…"_**

**_"I believe… wherever he is now, he still has the heart to protect those he needs to protect. In his journey, he will understand it one day. He will understand his duty, his fate. He will understand… his fate."_**

_But that's so cruel, Father. I realized it too. If it is, then… then his life... is too small for him to enjoy._

"Hinata!"

Kiba finally touched Hinata's shoulder, snapped her back to reality. The dog boy looked concerned and he carefully asked, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"No… I just… remembered…" Hinata averted her gaze elsewhere. "Maybe Father… wanted Niisan to protect me… to guard me…"

Kiba's hand still lingered on the princess's shoulder. He looked at her solemnly.

"That's a possibility," and his face broke into one of his wild grin. "Still, Hinata. You don't need to worry about such a thing. Now and then, I will protect you, whether you like it or not. I will always be your guardian. That's my purpose in life."

Hinata looked at him. Kiba grinned again and pointed his chest with his thumb.

"And I choose the path myself. You don't need to worry about my freedom. For me… protecting you is freedom."

A gentle smile found its way on Hinata's face.

_Father… I guess… my fated guardian… is not Niisan after all… He always deserves his freedom._

X

Sasuke rubbed his hands together for heat. It was amazingly cold at night in Asura. And to make things worse, he was up by the guarding post—surrounded by mist and fog and mist and fog and mist and fog… Is life only revolved around those things here?

"It's cold, is it?" A cheerful voice rose from behind, followed with a bowl cut, a flashing smile, and a green spandex. Sasuke looked back and bitterly replied, "I don't need you to make me realized it is."

"Well, don't be so bitter!" Lee sat beside Sasuke. His vibrant voice echoed through the night. "Your youth will wither if you stepping on other's passion! We have to keep the harmony, so that our youth shine together!!"

Whatever that means. Sasuke thought bitterly and looked away. It was that time when he saw a line of light across their hideout.

"What is that?" Sasuke quickly stood. Lee followed his action, narrowing his wide eyes towards the light. Wind blew past them and the light wavered a bit but then glowed again.

"It looks like… fire…"

Sasuke's eyes widen. Especially when he saw hundreds of fire arrow stormed their place.

"JUMP!"

He pushed Lee and himself off the tower, landing harshly on the ground with a loud sound. He looked up, only to see the blazing fire arrow rained down Asura. Fire blazed on top of the villager's huts. The silent and calm situation turned hectic as many villagers ran out of their house, stumbling between the rained down fire arrows and the burning huts. A second later, a booming sound was heard from the gate—their attacker now tried to destroy it.

"Save as many as you can!" Lee jumped to a nearby building. "I have someone to protect! I leave the front to you!"

"Like I can handle these things!" shouted Sasuke back in anger. He unsheathed his katana, point it towards the gate. He gritted his teeth. "Like I will die here! Come! Whatever you are!"

CRAAACCKKK!! The gate crumbled. A huge ram slowly moved in, followed by hundreds of Idion soldier. Sasuke jumped up the hill and stabbed his katana on the ground.

"Third… Flare!"

The soldier clumped together by the gate, waiting for order from their commander. The didn't see the man that kneeled ten meters ahead of them, hidden by the shade of a hut.

"HELLFIRE BURST!"

BOOOM!!! Magma-shaped fire blasted to the sky like volcano right underneath the soldiers' feet. Cry of agony and death filled the night air, accompanied by the crackling of fire and the crumbling buildings. Sasuke swished his katana and directed it to the remaining soldier.

"Second Flare: Angry Judgement!"

BLAST! More soldiers burned to death. But the wave didn't end there. Monsters burst through the gap and rampaging the moment they saw any living soul. The fire didn't matter to them and Sasuke forced to retreat. He jumped to a nearby roof that happened to be untouched. He promised he will kill Hyuuga Neji once the man got back. _HOW DARE HE TO LEAVE ME HERE?!?!_

X

Lee jumped acrobatically among the flying arrows—took them down as many as he can in the process. The villagers ran without coordination, screaming and shouting in fear. Lee stopped in his track, looking at the chaos right underneath his feet. Somebody has to calm all the villagers down… But…

**_"Take care of Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama," Neji watched as Kakashi jumped to the driver's seat. "They are your first priority if my premonition was true. I have my trust on you."_**

Lee prepared to jump again with all his energy but a sudden cry stopped him. A little boy crawled beneath all the adults' feet, trying to stand up just to be knocked down again. Lee didn't have much time. He got to go. If he is to save Hinata, then…

**_"All my life… I struggle with war and anger… Those are the only things I've learned for all this time…" Hyuuga Neji stood by his office window; his eyes looked at the village of Asura. The dawn was coming, sending sparks of golden light from the east. The calm and tranquil moment somehow reflected from the gaze of the white eyes. "But Lee… it is times like this… that gives me serenity within. The people… the garden… and everything in this village… to know that it's me that actually build it… to know… that this is the place that I create… I guess… I learn other thing."_**

**_A gentle smile slowly formed on the Eagle's usually cold face._**

**_"I learn how it feels… to live a true life."_**

He didn't know since when the kid was in his arms. Maybe because of his fast movement… or maybe because he did it in reflex. Without any hesitation he jumped to the roof and ready to shout. He will guide every person to the secret tunnel so that they can run away. He will guide them to safety. If he can't save Asura… then he will save the villagers… Neji told him to save Hinata but… but…

"EVERYONE!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!"

**_"I guess… I finally understand why Father gave his life to save me back then at the war…"_**

"TAKE THE WOOD AROUND YOU! USE IT AS A SHIELD!"

**_"Because I know… that I would do the same for this village…"_**

"GO TO THE SECRET TUNNEL!!! THE SECRET TUNNEL!! FOLLOW MEE!!"

**_"They are the people… that give me my life today."_**

_Neji-kun…_ Lee jumped from roof to roof. A few people started to spot him and running behind him, following him. Fire and collapsing hut almost got him but he kept running. He knew his path was not the path to Hinata… but he went there still… Hinata has Kiba… while the people… the people…

_I know… I might disappoint you now… but I can't just leave them alone… Even if I'll die… or worse, face you distrust and disappointment… I can't just let… my best friend's life is being taken away…_

The boy in his arm clung to his green spandex closer. Lee didn't slow down his pace.

_Since this is the only thing that kept him alive inside… You agree with me… aren't you?_

X

GROOOWLLLL!!!!

BOOOM!!! The wall cracked. The ceiling hung dangerously above their heads and the floor almost split apart as their feet stepped on it but there's no choice but to run down the third floor corridor to the exit…

GRRRRRRRR!!!!

"JUMP!!!"

SMASH! Kiba gritted his teeth as he smashed the window to pieces just to jump away—Hinata in his arms. The house crumbled behind their back right after Kiba landed on other roof's house. Hinata dropped to the roof when Kiba released her. The man looked back quickly; his eyes widened.

"DOWN!"

BOOOMM!!! A gorilla fist smashed the place their previous place. Kiba landed harshly on the road, made Hinata's knees to crash on the road hard. The girl grimaced but she didn't shriek or anything. Kiba already had too much problem in his hands…

"GRAAAAAWWWWLLL!!!"

"PIERCE! ICE!"

CRASH! The gorilla monster coughed blood when a huge ice pike impaled it by the chest… but a wolf monster jumped from behind.

"Don't…" Kiba turned quickly, waved his katana as fast as he could. "SURPRISE ME, DAMMIT!"

CRACK!! The Katana was broken by the wolf's fist. Kiba's body froze. How could…

THWACK! Kiba crashed the nearby building. He coughed, closed his eyes in pain as his left shoulder gave a jolt of pain to his nerves. He quickly opened his eyes when he realized who he had left by the monster's side.

"HINATA!"

"GRAAAAAAAAA!!!"

"SHIELD!!!" Kiba shouted with all his power, watching as the wolf's claw getting closer to Hinata. "EARTH!"

BAM! A powerful soil shield protected Hinata just in time. Kiba grimaced in exhaustion but shouted, "The protector of the wounded! STAB! Earth!"

Crash! The wolf's blood splattered all over Hinata as the shield turned into a spear that stabbed through the monster's heart. Kiba panted heavily; leaning to the house's wall for support since his feet just couldn't seem to move any…

BOOM! Kiba's eyes widen when a fist busted through the wall right beside his head—A bear's claw.

"GRRRRRRR!!!"

SMASH! The house crumbled, right when Kiba rolled for safety. He stopped by Hinata's side; panting. The side of his face bleeds—the bear managed to scratch him in the first attack. Kiba put his hand on the ground and shouted, "RAISE! EARTH!"

CRASH! Hinata closed her eyes as blood spilled to the earth once again. Kiba coughed, closed his eyes in exhaustion. His body shook from lack of chakra. He used his magic too recklessly. He knew his chakra control was not the best in the army back then but he had no other choice. For Hinata… He had to do it.

"You go and run," Kiba stopped to take a deep breath. "I'll follow you from behind, Hinata… I… I will…"

"D-Don't force yourself!" Hinata touched the man's hand gently. "You're exhausted! You c-can't go any further! K-Kiba-kun!"

"But you still can!" Kiba almost snapped back. "So go!"

"I… I won't leave you!" Hinata's hand covered her wound so Kiba couldn't see it. No more worries on her. It's all enough. "I-I w-won't leave you here and go! I just can't, Kiba-kun! I…"

"If ya stay here, ya'll only be a burden!" barked Kiba right Hinata's face. The girl froze. "Ya gotta run! That's yer job! Ya gotta survive!!! That all ya gotta do! How hard's that anyway!?"

Hinata looked at Kiba, shocked to hear him talk to her that harshly. A slight wounded look crossed her face. So… she's always been a burden for everyone…

"You have to live…" Kiba closed his eyes wearily. He gripped his Katana's scabbard tighter. His slit eyes showed a distant look. "Because… if you were to die… what is it left for me to protect?"

The lavender eyes of the princess widened.

"I have nothing left in this world to live…" Kiba looked up at the night sky. It was cloudy and smoke was getting on his sight. Just like that day… "My clan… my home… my everything… were all destroyed… There is nothing left for me…"

_**"Where do you want to go?"**_

_**"I… I don't know… My home… was destroyed… and so was my village. All my clan members were… were slaughtered… I have… I have nothing…"**_

_**"I see… If that's the case, why don't you come with me?"**_

"What is left of me now…" the Dog Lad forced himself to stand. Blood dripped from his wound, but he didn't seem to care. "… is my devotion to you… My vow as your guardian."

**_"Now and then, I will protect you, whether you like it or not. I will always be your guardian. That's my purpose in life."_**

Kiba turned to look at Hinata, a solemn expression on his face.

"So please, Hinata…" His voice lowered. "Don't take my only purpose away from me. I have nothing else in this world… Please live for me."

Hinata looked at Kiba for a while. The dog lad stood limp in front of her, his eyes searching for any sign of enemy. He was weary, it was clear for her to see. He was tired of all the war, of all the blood… just like her… But he continued to fight…

"If only she could do that!"

Kiba's body froze. The aura behind him… was not Hinata's anymore…

"Bye bye, Boy."

X

"When the tunnel ends, it means that you're already at the peak of Anzen Hill," Lee explained everything as fast as he could. Genma listened intently to what he said, for Lee gave him full command of the villagers. "There, I'm sure you'll be fine. Be very cautious by the tunnel. Now I got to go. I'm counting on you."

Lee quickly turned around. Genma bit his senbon hard and shouted, "Where are you going?"

"I guess I still can't let Neji-kun down without trying," Lee gave his blinding grin towards Genma. He showed his a thumb up. "My youth will wither if I do! Take care!"

And he blasted into the fire.

X

BOOOMMM!!!! Dust and smoke filled the air. Kiba's stretched hand trembled. He managed to make an earth shield to block the explosion but he never feels that kind of shock before. The shield crumbled in front of him, revealing the attacker—who stood in front of him with so much confidence. Unfortunately, HER confidence was not without any reason. Her previous attack was enough to send shockwave that destroyed a few building around them.

"Hooo… so the guardian is not so bad," The woman smirked. Her black hair shining under the light of fire. Her right hand was seizing both of Hinata's hand in a powerful grab and her other hand shimmering with chakra. Her cape was black… and as expected, a snake emblem was clearly seen on the back. "I thought I can kill you easily since you don't feel me right behind you. I guess I underestimated you, Boy."

"You definitely were," Kiba put Akamaru on the ground. His eyes locked on Hinata, who tried to free her hands from the woman's grip. "Now let my princess go and I will let you go."

"As if," The woman waved her other hand on Hinata and soon a block of ice handcuffed the princess's both hand. "Now it's you that underestimated me, Boy. That's not good at all. I'm the commander of Idion Army, Kin Tsuchi. So you don't know how strong a commander is, do you?"

Kiba smirked.

"I guess they're not strong after all."

"That's a bad reply, Boy. Descend, LIGHTNING!!!"

"EARTH!"

BOOOOMMM!!!

Kiba panted with his right hand faced the sky—an earth shield formed right on top of his head. His vision started to blur but he still can see Kin smirked.

"Wow… you're good," she said, clicking her tongue. "A magic without any incantation, just the element. You're really an advanced magic user, aren't you?"

_No…_ Kiba gritted his teeth as his body weakened. His chakra was running out. _I wish I am but… but my mouth shouted by its own, dammit! I don't know how to do it!_

"Let's try, then," Kin crouched. "Let's see what you can do."

"KIBA-KUN!!!"

Kiba's eyes widen. Two daggers were right on his face without him knowing it…

"DAMMIT!"

X

The sound almost rendered her deft. Hanabi crouched as a monster smashed the building near her with a loud roar. Rubbles falling from the sky towards her.

"The mirror of truth! Shield, Ice!"

Smash! A wall of ice formed in front of Hanabi. Raidou crouched near her figure and quickly examined her.

"Are you alright, Hanabi-sama?"

"Do I look like I'm alright?!" Hanabi, whose body now colored by cut and bruises, snapped back sarcastically. Raidou grinned apologetically and said, "I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama. I'm deeply sorry."

"I will find Hinata-sama, Raidou-san," Lee suddenly appeared nearby. Raidou nodded. "I will leave the youth of Hanabi-sama to you. Will you please take her to the others' place?"

"Consider it done!" Raidou smiled. He lifted the little princess effortlessly—made her squealing with anger. "Be careful, Lee!! Try to take Hinata-sama back alive!"

Lee flashed one of his grins once again. He then realized one thing…

_It's a must on my side._

X

Blood dripped to the ground. Kiba's breath was heavy and his hand was bleeding. Two daggers embedded themselves on his palm…

THWACK! Kiba closed his eyes as an unbearable pain shocked his left rib. He smashed the nearby building. He staggered to stand up, grimacing as he did so, and when he opened his eyes, he saw a claw heading to his head.

BOOOM!!! He dodged just in time, letting the building crumbled behind him. He just didn't see the other claw.

SLAP! Kiba smashed the ground hard. He groaned, clutching his left rib in pain. But he saw two claws aiming for him…

BOOM! The ground cracked but it didn't stop there…

SMASH! Kiba rolled just in time. He quickly stood, jumping backward and facing his enemy.

"Nani?"

Kin's body was no longer fit to be called human's. Her face changed into a wolf-like face with two huge clawed arms extended till they touched the ground. She grinned a wolf-like grin, with droll dropping from the side of her fang. Akamaru whined, ran to his master's side. Kiba gritted his teeth and said, "What exactly are ya?!"

"What am I?" Kin's voice turned into a growl. "An unbeatable vessel! No one can beat me! Or should I kill you to show it? Slice! ICE!"

"EARTH!"

CRANK! Shattered ice covered Kiba's body, reflecting the blaze of the fire… If only he saw a claw aiming for his neck…

"JYUUKEN!"

SMACK! Kiba's eyes widened when he saw it. Hinata threw herself, planting her palm on Kin's stomach—her chakra shimmered on her palms.

"BITCH!"

SLAP! Hinata was thrown to the nearest building, her mouth dripped blood at the corner as Kin punched her hard on the stomach.

"Hinata!" Kiba quickly jumped forward but Kin appeared before him, her claw extended towards the princess. "NO!"

"SLASH! WIND!"

CRAAAASSSHHH!!! Blood splattered the ground as Hinata's body smashed the building hand. The princess coughed, closed her eyes in agony as her blood burst from her wounds.

"HINATA!!" Kiba ran to her side then pushed his hand on top of her wound. "Hang on! Hinata!! Hinata!!"

"I'm alright… Kiba-kun…" Hinata smiled gently and touched Kiba's hand reassuringly. But Kiba knew her touch is weaker than it should be... "I'm… alright…"

"Hinata… you…"

"Damn Bitch!" Kin stamped her feet on the ground. She grimaced as she realized that Hinata's soft touch damaged her innards. "How dare you to lay a hand on me! You filthy Hyuuga! Filthy disgusting creature!"

Badum. Kin almost sucked her own breath when the earth suddenly shook.

"What the—"

_"Don't ya dare…"_

A powerful death aura emerged from Kiba's body. His chakra grew like a monster as he slowly crouched in front of Hinata's body. His blood stopped flowing and his fang grew longer. His eyes were a pair of piercing glow as his nail extended into claws. A loud growl coming from his throat, so akin to a dog's angry roar.

"DON'T YA DARE INSULT HER!" His shouting was a wave of energy, blasting towards Kin. "DON'T YA DARE… TO EVER INSULT… HINATAAAAAA!!!!"

CRACK! BOOOOMMM!!

The earth rose as if expressing Kiba's anger. Kin avoided the raising earth as fast as she can then jump to sky. She looked down at the splitting earth. Kiba's power changed the topography of the land in a split second.

"TCH! What the hell is he doing?! So sudd…"

"TSUUGA!!"

CRAAAASSHHH!! Blood splattered the ground. Kin landed harshly on the ground, grimacing. But she felt wind behind her…

"GATSUUGA!"

"TWO?!"

CRASH! Kin managed to dodge in the last second but still wound her back. Kiba spun in the air landed on the ground. He crouched and growled—His eyes still as piercing as it was.

_Why… there were… two of them?!_Kin quickly looked to her side and her eyes widened. There stood Akamaru, several times larger usually was…

"EARTH!"

CRAAASSHHH!! Kin's right arm dropped like a log to the ground, soaked with red fresh blood. The earth cut it clean from the shoulder, soaked itself with Kin's blood. The commander's eyes turned to look at Kiba. He growled, showing his fangs like a dog. A tail made of earth waved on his back and an image suddenly formed… An image… of a big dog…

"You…" Kin's voice trembled. "You are…"

GRRRrrrrrrRRRRRR!!!!!

BOOOOOMMM!!!!

X

Lee's hands were sweating. He held the trembling Hinata as carefully as he can. He knew, if he was late just for a second, Hinata will be caught in the crossfire. The fight was not even a fight anymore. It was… a bloodbath. A battle purely for blood… to satisfy one's bloodlust…

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

CRAAASSSHHH! Pieces of human flesh were the only remnants of the once commander of Idion. Kiba was still crouching in his dog-like manner, now an earth tail waved on his back. He suddenly looked back… towards Lee and Hinata.

A loud growl was coming from Kiba… An angry, infuriating tone…

"Wa… wait," Lee suddenly realized the meaning of that ruthless eyes. He was not Kiba anymore… IT was… "Wait… WAIT!!!"

"GRAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

Dust and blood filled the air. A white figure stood between Lee-Hinata and the charging Kiba. A winged figure…

"WIND!"

BLAST!! The earth shielded Kiba just in time. Akamaru barked and charged, along with Kiba.

"GATSUUGA!"

The wings on Neji's back extended and a powerful chakra enveloped him…

"CYCLONE!"

BOOOOMMM!!!

Kiba and Akamaru smashed the building hard as two powerful whirlwind blasted them away. Kiba was about to stand up when suddenly Neji stood in front of him, one arm directed to him.

"Holder of the damned. Strangle! Incantation!"

CHING! Kiba and Akamaru's movement suddenly stopped. Neji pushed his hand on top of Kiba's forehead, gritted his teeth as Kiba's powerful chakra blasted to push him away.

"Protector of the truth! RESIDE!! SEAL!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!"

BOOOOOMMMM!!!!

**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I'm sorry for last time's upload... I acknowledge my mistake. Stil... sorry for the late update, sorry if the story seemed a bit rush... and sorry for the cliffhanger... I hope you all will still read this little thing. If you don't want to then it's fine, though... 


	8. A Place of Memories

**Author's Note: I'm sorry!!!! I'm sorry!!!! I'm deeply sorry for the lack of grammar and correction on the previous chapter!! I'm rushing, yes, but I have this task on Art that I have to finish… so I rushed to finish the last chapter. Demo, I'll try to fix it in this one. No fighting here. All about peace!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I don't own anything… sigh _zannen ne_…**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

**A Place of Memories**

**-------------------------------------------**

_A delicate thread ties me to  
that simple village from back then  
Every time I look up to the sky,  
I see a shimmer of that far away world  
After I leave this place, how long  
will it be until I pass it again?  
Home is calling_

**Angela Aki: Home**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The smoke and dust gradually cleared away as the blood began to dry. Lee coughed a bit, trying to get rid of the grime around him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the place where his teammate was supposed to be. Out in the clearing stood Neji—his wings spread wide on his back. His right hand was on Kiba's forehead—the forehead of the panting, half-conscious man. Akamaru whined beside the Dog Lad, who was practically covered in Kin's thick red blood. He had already reverted back to his normal form. Neji slowly lowered his arm; his piercing Byakugan was steady without any significant emotion being portrayed.

"Collect yourself," he said curtly, turning his back. "Don't let the beast control you."

Kiba was panting heavily. It seemed like he was out of his body, floating inches above his skin.

"The…Beast?" he whispered slowly. Neji briefly glimpsed at him from the corner of his pulsing lavender eyes.

"The Earth Affinity, the Dog."

_The dog…?_ Kiba's eyes widened. Something inside him had answered that calling. Something wild and dangerous, something that was not quite himself. _A beast…_

"As one of the Chosen… you have to control your emotions," The Hyuuga Prodigy proceeded to walk away. "Or the beast will control you."

_The…Chosen?_ Kiba slowly raised his bloodied hand in front of his face. _Me?_

"Arf…"

Akamaru's whimper made him turn his head. The dog was looking at him with grateful eyes.

_I never felt that… strong before, Kiba. Thank you._

"_Na… nani?!_"

Neji closed his eyes as Kiba's shouting was heard. _One more Beast has been found… But will that make a difference?_

"Neji-kun…"

Lee walked slowly towards Neji, carrying a bleeding Hinata in his arms. Neji looked at the princess's condition, no apparent emotion visible in his eyes as he gazed upon the comatose Hinata's face. _Will… Will Neji scold her? Will he mock her?_

"I'm…I'm sorry…"

Neji threw a look at Lee, who lowered his head in shame. The taijutsu specialist's grip tightened around Hinata.

"I…I was late…I'm sorry, Neji-kun."

Neji didn't answer for a while until he finally turned around and closed his eyes, deactivating his Byakugan.

"Some lateness is for the greater good, I presume."

"Neji-kun…"

He didn't need to answer. Lee always understood his silence…

_Damn._ A shock of pain suddenly rippled through The Hyuuga prodigy's nerves. He closed his eyes, grimacing, as he felt the seal on his forehead slowly consuming his entire body.

_You're just a vessel… Orochimaru's possession…_

"Shit," Neji gritted his teeth. His wings extended, and were stiff, as if trying to restrain something. He placed his palm on his forehead, grimacing as he struggled between the beast and the seal. Finally, his feathers slowly disappeared into dust—which was carried away by the wind. At least for now, he was safe…

"Don't use that form too often, Neji-kun."

The sound of the galloping horse and Kakashi's baritone voice didn't motivate Neji to lift his head. He always knew what was happening around him without looking.

"Sakura, cure Hinata-sama and Kiba." Neji didn't answer Kakashi at all. Sakura—who was on the carriage—nodded and quickly ran towards Hinata. "Naruto, Shino, find other survivors and lead them here."

"Consider it done," Shino didn't say anything else and just walked away.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!! You're such a bossy man!" Naruto put his hands behind his head. But he turned around. "Alright, alright! Geez…this place is a mess!"

"But now… what are we going to do, Neji-kun?"

The Hyuuga Prodigy stopped abruptly. His eyes swept through his surroundings. The scenery in front of him wasn't good at all. The village he built, his achievement…it was now leveled to the ground. However, his winter eyes were as blank as they used to be and his answer was flat.

"We will attack Hane and make it our base. We'll move tomorrow, at dawn."

"What?" Everyone—except Naruto, who was walking away—turned to look at him. Kiba coughed and shouted, "Hey! I know that you're angry and all but… but how do you suppose we do that anyway?! We don't have an army to attack Hane! And ya said it yerself at the meeting-- Hane is at the base of Mount Hokubu! How in the hell could we--"

"There is only one way to attack Hane," said Neji, his voice rising. With one eye, he silenced the dog lad. "The Lightning Spear."

Lee's eyes widened.

"The Lightning Spear?!" His hand grabbed Neji's forearm. "Neji-kun! The only place where The Lightning Spear exists is…"

"Ryoku," said Neji silently. He averted his gaze back towards the devastated surroundings. "Yes, Lee…We're going home."

X

"He seriously said that?!" shouted Naruto. SMACK! Sakura quickly punched him on the head and hissed, "Keep your voice down, BAKA!"

"Itaiiii…" Naruto massaged his head. "Dang, Sakura! That hurt!"

"So he decided to attack Hane." Sasuke ignored the quarrel around him. "The Lightning Spear…Ryoku…It's interesting. Very interesting. It's a good thing we're moving out tonight."

"But…he said… 'Home'," said Sakura slowly. She rubbed her lower lip. "Hyuuga Neji has a place he can call 'home'… and he said it with such a kind voice…"

"Well… I don't know why, but somehow 'kind' and 'Hyuuga Neji' don't go together in any way." Naruto gave a fox-like grin in approval towards his own joke.

THWACK! A punch on his left cheek was landed by Sakura. "Dang it! I told you that hurt!"

"Then keep your mouth tightly shut, Baka!" scolded Sakura. She sighed. "Gosh… you just don't know the situation, huh?"

"Are ya'll done talkin'?"

Kiba appeared right behind Sasuke. Akamaru popped out of his jacket and barked.

"Neji-san has been waitin' for ya for the past five minutes and he's totally irritated," said Kiba with a yawn as he continued. "He's gonna transport us to The Land of Water right now. Darn. That's a lotta magic on his side. Gather in the pentagram and he'll transport ya. Hurry up, will ya?"

X

Neji stood erect at his place. A huge pentagram was drawn in front of him. All of Asura's villagers (who, sadly, were only a small proportion of their original number) stood inside the pentagram; hesitation and fear were carved on each villager's face. They were accompanied by Genma, Raidou, Ino, and Inoichi.

"It's done, boy," said Kakashi as he walked towards Neji, waving his orange book idly. "The preparations have been made."

Neji nodded in reply. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched from afar as Neji clasped his hands together in front of his chest. In a rapid movement, he made the dragon, ram, rooster, and tiger seals.

"Guidance between the leaves, whispers by the water!"

Neji planted his palm on the ground and the pentagram suddenly lit up, rendering the atmosphere dark by its blinding light.

"Feathers of the future! Tales of the past! The wish of the sun! Reminiscence of the moon!"

BLAST! A pair of wings emerged from Neji's back, as elongated and majestic as always. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Those wings are…_

"Veils of the travelers!! To the Land of Water! Transport! INCANTATION!"

FWOOOOSSSHHH!! A large white light began to soar through the sky; all the villagers were now gone. Naruto's jaw dropped and he quickly shouted, "WHERE DID THEY GO?!?!"

"To the Land of Water, of course." Kakashi opened his book as Neji straightened his back. "Nee, Neji-kun?"

Neji didn't reply, as expected. Lee looked at him for a while then grinned and said, "You're going to transport us directly, right? Directly to that place? I've missed it so much, Neji-kun! It's been a while!!! You've missed it too, right? You must have!!"

Neji looked at Lee with his translucent eyes and then closed his white orbs solemnly.

"Perhaps."

X

**_The fog was thick and the air was freezing cold. A pair of weary winter eyes examined the landscape. The man stumbled in the whiteness and finally fell out of exhaustion. The attackers…Were they still after him? Had they stopped?_**

He appeared suddenly in front of everyone. Lee's flashing smile greeted him.

"NEJI-KUN!!! WE'RE REALLY HERE!!!!"

"Of course we are." His smirk was prideful, as usual. Sakura looked around her and sighed.

They had arrived by the side of a big sparkling lake, beauty and tranquility gently merging over the calm waves. Grass stretched as far as she could see; flowers were blooming in a few places but there was only a single tree at the peak of the hill—a lonely oak tree.

"_**There he is!! Get him!!"**_

**_He cursed to himself and forced his feet to run. But they just couldn't. Even his own legs had abandoned him…_**

"**_Kill him!!! Kill the demon!!"_**

Naruto looked everywhere and realized one thing.

"Where are the villagers?" he asked Neji. The Hyuuga Prodigy walked up the hill a little and spoke, "In another place. Genma, Raidou, Ino, and Inoichi will take them to the nearest village. I have a few friends in this country. They will take care of them."

"But why are we here?"

"To get what we need to attack Hane." Neji continued walking. Everyone had no choice but to follow. "The Lightning Spear."

**_He did nothing as each man beat him as hard as they could. Sticks and metal poles were the order of the day. He just couldn't feel anything. All he smelt was his own blood and the only pain he felt was from his curse…and his own anger…. It burns… burns… hurts…_**

"**_Get… AWAY FROM ME!!!"_**

"Lightning Spear?" Hanabi, who was the first behind Neji, quickly raised her little head. "What is that?"

"Definitely not something that you can lay your hands on in this tender age!" Gai laughed as he placed his hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "It's a weapon, my dear! A very powerful weapon!! Only one blacksmith can make it! JUST ONE! The greatest blacksmith in all of Aeren!"

Hanabi snorted.

"Let's see if I really can't touch it!"

"Hahaha… That's guts! But you really can't touch it! You shouldn't anyway!"

"_**AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"**_

**_The blood was no longer his… _**

…**_But theirs. _**

**_His wings had extended, and his hands were wet and sticky as the crimson dregs dripped down them. His eyes were glowing with anger and hatred… masking a deep sadness that had long crushed his old little soul…_**

"**_I SAID GET AWAY!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!?! WHY?!?!"_**

Lee was jumping around happily and Gai seemed even brighter than usual as they hurried up the hill. Sakura now saw why. There was a small house right on the peak of the hill. A quaint, beautiful house with a large chimney and a lovely garden filled with vegetables and herbs. An apple tree sheltered the house with its leaves. It was the perfect house, being both warm and homey. The gate was open and a dirt path led down the hill, perhaps towards a village or town nearby. There was a carriage and horse trail, still fresh. Lee suddenly burst into tears, accompanied by Gai, as they shouted,

"HOOMEEE!!!! WE'RE FINALLY HOME!!"

**_The rain chilled him to the very core of his being. His wings were wet and the moist blood began to slither off of his hands. But he knew that, of all things, the rain couldn't wash away the scars and sins that accompanied and added on to his existence._**

"Home?" Naruto looked at Kakashi. "What do they mean?"

"They lived here before Neji went and built Asura on The Land of Sound," Kakashi said, peeking away from his book. "That's all I know. Gai told me about it when we first met."

_**Why… Why do people despise him so?**_

**_What is his fault? He never asked… He never asked for that beast within him… But why does it have to be him that gets the beatings… the prejudice…_**

_**It's not… fair…**_

Lee and Gai jumped over the fence, eager to enter the house. The door was unlocked and as they stormed inside, Neji walked with the same pace, seemingly unaffected by the joyous atmosphere. Akamaru barked, to which Kiba said, "Hey… aren't we supposed to knock? What if the owner comes?"

"That person…" Neji's voice suddenly seemed too weird to be his. Hinata titled her head a little at the change. "…Would be very happy."

"Happy?" Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Strange."

Neji said no more. He, too, walked into the house. His winter eyes always hid his emotions, even now when his memories wouldn't stop clouding his mind.

**_As his wings turned to dust and faded away, so did his remaining power. He collapsed on the grass, almost unconscious as he smelt the stench of his mutilated victims as the rain drenched their corpses. His lavender eyes were blank… He had nothing left now… He had lost everything… Nothing was now everything to him…_**

The inside of the house was majestic. Its key lay in its lucidity. Plus, there were weapons everywhere, whether hung on the wall or placed neatly in their drawers. Sasuke walked to a nearby naginata that had caught his eye and almost let out a 'wow'. _The maker was skilled, for sure… A possibly unmatched skill._ He had never even seen such a wonderful weapon before, and the poise of the other weapons was the same. _The grace of an art…The art of killing. A powerful but, at times, beautiful discipline of art._

"The blacksmith…must be exceptionally skilled," he said, finally letting out the only praise he would allow himself. Shino nodded a little and said, "Must be."

**_Suddenly, footsteps were heard, heading straight towards him; light yet prideful footsteps… although they still touched the ground, it seemed as if they were honoring the earth for giving them a place to exist._**

Everyone was in a daze, looking at the weapons in awe. It was only Lee and Gai who were busy hugging every thing around them and saying, "I MISSSSSEEDD YOU ALLL!!!"

Neji stood stoically near the stairs to the second story. His eyes were unreadable. Hinata took a glance to The Hyuuga Prodigy. _Nii-san?_

Suddenly a forceful voice came from the door…

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BARGING IN TO A STRANGER'S HOME LIKE THIS?!?!"

**_Footsteps in the rain… They were getting closer to him… Would they pass right by him? Or would they stop? He… He just didn't want to think about it…Besides, no one would stop to see him during this grotesque moment…_**

A brown haired woman with two buns on her head stood by the doorway, hands on her hips.

"I _want_ an explanation for this…" Her brown eyes flew to a figure, whom had his arms folded in front of his chest, standing by the end of the room. A sassy grin formed on her face. "Neji?"

The Hyuuga Prodigy smirked pridefully yet wistfully.

"I bet you do… Tenten."

_**The footsteps stopped right in front of him. He slowly opened his weary eyes. **Who…?_

"**_You have it too, don't you?"_**

**_He slowly lifted his head. And the first thing he saw was a small hand reaching out to him…_**

"**_The Beast."_**

X

Everyone fell silent. No one dared to say a thing. Not because they were afraid of her wrath or her annoyance because they had just barged into her house without permission… but because she possessed an unexplainable grace and pride that made everyone immediately aware of her presence. Just by the look of her brown eyes, everyone knew she possessed a sort of latent power inside her—a wild, fierce power hidden beneath the cover provided by her cheerful grin and attractive personality.

"You have friends now, eh?" Her high-pitched voice was light. She walked into the room with an easy but refined manner. Neji stood still as he leaned against the wall, his hands still folded on his chest. The man corrected her coolly, "Allies."

The woman sighed.

"As I expected, you haven't changed."

Neji smirked.

"And you were actually hoping for that?"

The woman snickered.

"_Arrogant._"

"TENTEEEEEEEENNNN!!!!"

Lee suddenly appeared from the next room, tears streaming down his face. The woman's face brightened, almost immediately.

"Lee!"

And the green clad man almost crushed her with a loving, yet violent, hug the moment he saw her.

"TENTEN!!! I MISSSEEDD YOU!!! I MISSED YOUUUU!!! HOW ARE YOU? HOW ARE YOUU????"

"F-F-Fine…Long as…I'm…still in one piece…" Lee finally let go of the brunette, tears of mirth still running down his face. The woman smiled affectionately and hugged Lee back. "How are you, Lee? It's been a while, ne? I missed you too. You're doing well with Neji, aren't you?"

"OF COURSE!!" Lee flashed a blinding smile. The woman smiled at the response. Her eyes turned affectionate. "Neji-kun is…"

"OUR BLOOMING FLOWEEERRRR!!!!"

Now it was Gai that came in. He, too, crushed the woman with a hug as tears streamed down his face.

"Tenten, my floweeerrr!!!! How are you, my dear? How are you? I'VE MISSSEDD YOUUU!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!!"

"I…missed you too…Gai-Sensei," Tenten said, struggling to breathe. She slowly pushed herself away from the two crying men. "I've missed you all. But still…Neji, I need an explanation."

"I'm surprised you still don't understand," said Neji as he smirked arrogantly. Hinata looked at her cousin curiously. _Is it just me or… or is Neji-nii-san… happy?_ "I need your help, Tenten."

The woman looked at him, a solemn look on her face. Neji continued.

"I need you… to forge the Lightning Spear for us."

"NANI?!?!?!?!"

The unison of surprised shouts almost rendered Hinata tone—deaf, since almost everyone was surprised to know that SHE was the blacksmith that Neji was looking for. The woman looked at her 'guests' with a rather puzzled look and said, "Shouldn't I be the one to shout that word?"

"YOU are the greatest blacksmith?!" shouted Naruto, pointing a fidgeting finger at the woman. "YOU?!?! A WOMAN?!"

"Well… Isn't that just the biggest compliment I've heard?" The brunette raised her eyebrows and grinned. "You can't judge a person by the way they look."

Naruto was grasping for words but Sakura finally punched his chin closed. The surprised looks on everyone's faces made the brunette smile.

"I guess you guys still need a formal introduction from me, ne," she said, good-naturedly. She pointed at herself as her trademark cheeky grin formed on her face. "My name is Tenten. I'm the last descendant of the Tenkai Clan. The makers of The Lightning Spear."

"The Tenkai Clan…" Sasuke whispered the name under his breath. He had heard it somewhere before. Tenten looked at Neji, her eyebrows furrowed.

"And yes, I'm a friend of this man," she said lightly. Her voice became slightly irritated. "But still, I don't think needing a hand is an excuse for barging into my house."

"Lee and Gai-Sensei did it." Neji closed his eyes. "The rest of us just followed."

"_You_ followed?" said Tenten teasingly. "Hyuuga Neji actually learned how to follow, eh?"

"..."

Tenten laughed—her voice was crisp and a joy to hear. She put a hand on the man's shoulder, giving him a few teasing pokes. Neji looked at her, an annoying look forming on his face.

"I need to talk to you about my plan," said the man, cutting off Tenten's laughter. The latter quickly looked at the former, her laughter died off just like the man had planned. "We're going to attack Hane as soon as we can and we need your help. It's urgent."

Her eyes suddenly turned dark. She closed them slowly.

"You're still as cold as always, aren't you, Hyuuga Neji," she said wearily. "The world… is not only about war. Loosening up a little wouldn't hurt."

Neji closed his jaw. Tenten pushed the man's shoulder teasingly.

"Let them rest first," she said lightly. "The storehouse is more than enough for them. I'll tidy the place up and then you can all rest here. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds good to me!" Lee jumped towards Tenten. "Nee, Neji-kun?"

"I guess Tenten's right as always, Neji!" Gai gave a smile that went 'ping!' and then hugged his 'blooming youthful flower' once more. "Let's have a rest! Yesterday was very stressful for everyone! Why don't we give them a break? Anyway…it's been a while since we were last here, hasn't it? It'd be nice to have a little chat! Nee, Neji?"

The Hyuuga Prodigy didn't show any emotion at all. He then closed his eyes and walked away.

"As you like."

X

"**_The Tenkais control the weather," she said slowly to him. "Or so my father told me."_**

**_He said nothing as she rubbed the salve on of his wounds. She looked at him for quite some time and finally said, "The Hyuuga ruled the sky with their wings… And I always believe what my father says to me."_**

**_He didn't have the words to answer as the girl smiled gently and continued to treat his body._**

X

"There!! It looks fine now, right?"

Tenten wiped the sweat off of her forehead as she looked at the now tidy storehouse. She turned to look at everyone and said, "Well! Actually there are three empty rooms by the house…and I'll be glad to let the girls sleep there if they want to. I guess the men can stand to sleep here for one night, right? Or maybe I could to take the rug from…"

"This is more than enough," said Shino with a low tone. "Thank you, Tenten-san."

Tenten grinned. She looked at the girls.

"Now, then," she said slowly. Her eyes fell upon the white eyes of Hanabi. "The Hyuuga would love to sleep on the second floor, wouldn't they? There are exactly two rooms there so I guess the two of you can sleep there. While… urm… the medic over there can sleep in one of the rooms in the first floor."

"But…" Hinata looked down. "W-Where will Nii-san…"

"He won't sleep tonight." Tenten interrupted Hinata. She looked away. "No, he won't. He will fly all night and get back by tomorrow morning. Foolish man."

Hinata was about to open her mouth when Lee interrupted.

"Neji-kun has always been like that, don't worry," He grinned. "Whenever he gets back from a long trip, he will fly all night and arrive at dawn. He'll be perfectly fine in the morning."

_Or at least, I think he will…_

X

"_**Stop it, Lee! You're pissing him off!"**_

"_**Tenten, it's for the importance of his YOUTH!"**_

_**She smiled weakly as he eyes twitched in anticipation.**_

"**_Don't say I didn't warn you, alright?" she said wearily. "He won't like it a bit."_**

"_**NEJI-KUUUUUNNN!!!!"**_

_**A vein popped on his head.**_

"_**JYUUKEN!"**_

_**THWACK!**_

"**_See? Told you, Lee."_**

X

Gai watched as the golden light slowly disappeared behind the mountains. A light step was heard beside him and he didn't need to look beside him to know it was Tenten.

"So…it's been two years already."

Tenten closed her eyes. A weak smiled formed on her face.

"Yes," she replied. "It's been….such a long time, right?"

Gai titled his head towards her and gently brought her into his arms like a father would do.

"I'm sorry, Tenten," he said slowly. Tenten closed her eyes again for the gentle embrace as she softly said, "Don't be, Gai-sensei."

"We're so selfish… to leave you alone in this house," Gai rubbed Tenten's cold back soothingly. "After what you've done for us… we were…"

"It's alright, Gai-Sensei… I'm fine," she said, gently pushing him away. She grinned. "Anyway… we never could stop him. I'm glad you went with him, though. He needs the two of you more than I do."

Gai looked at the woman before him and weakly said, "You are still… still… protecting all of us… Tenten, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"It's nothing," she grinned. "Why do you keep on saying the same thing? I've told you it's nothing. I just… do I want to do and I believe in what's best for all of us."

"You're too good to us." Gai smiled gently. "Since the first time Lee and I met you, you… You've treat us like family… although we didn't know each other at all. I… I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for us, Tenten. I… I really can't thank you enough."

"All the things you've taught me already make us even," Tenten said as she held Gai-Sensei's hands. "Anyway… I don't want anything in return. I don't need it."

"Tenten…"

"Beside…" Tenten grinned from ear to ear. "I'm happy enough… to know that all of you are still alive. Welcome home, Gai-Sensei."

It was enough for Gai to finally hug the woman and cry.

X

"_**A journey?"**_

_**Her brown eyes widened slightly. She slowly added, "Why?"**_

"**_I just can't let him gets what he wants," he said curtly. "I will stop him."_**

_**She lowered her eyes and said, "But that means… you'll leave me here."**_

"_**Not if you accompany me."**_

_**He was not good at asking. He never was.**_

"_**I'm sorry, Neji… But I'll stay here."**_

**_He was shocked to hear her rejecting his offer. She had never rejected him before._**

"**_This is the place of my life… My everything. I can't just leave."_**

"_**Tenten…"**_

"**_Take Lee with you. He will always be by your side. He won't let you down."_**

**_After a while, he nodded in agreement and his winter eyes hid his emotion as usual. There was something he wanted to tell her but his pride had won out. He wouldn't lower himself just to tell her that she was the one he wanted to be with._**

X

His wings slowly closed as the faint golden rays of dawn appeared in the east. His translucent eyes reflected the beautiful beams, but not their warmth; only their beauty. And she thought of how ironic a sight it was.

"Have a nice flight?"

He didn't answer her. His wings gradually turned to dust, disappearing in the wind.

"You're early."

"Well…since I didn't sleep…it's not worth bragging about." She stood beside him, hands behind her head. He threw a questioning look at her. "Ah. Last night was a perfect time to see the stars. It's alright once in a while, right?"

"You're lying."

His voice was flat. She closed her eyes.

"Why is that?"

His face hardened and he said, "Tonight is a full moon. You can't see the stars when the moon is so bright… since the light of the moon will hide the stars."

She laughed and turned to look at him, eyes bright. But there was something inside those eyes that he couldn't put a name on.

"How do you know that?"

His forehead creased.

"You told me once."

Her smile was faint as she looked at the sunrise again.

"You remember," she said softly. "You actually listened to me, eh?"

It wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"What do you…?"

"I'm glad…" she cut him off. "That my words were heard."

He didn't know what to say. She slowly walked forward and stopped a few steps away from him.

"If you disappear again… at least I'll know that… you'd heard the last words that I gave you."

Her back looked distant for him. Her voice reflected the faint sadness that hurt him.

"If you don't come home again… at least you'll know… that there's always a place for you to rest your wings."

He couldn't say a thing as she slowly turned back. Her eyes were golden, ignited by the rising sun. Her smile was sincere as he realized how he had longed to see her all this time…How he missed her everyday back at Asura…How he always suppressed thoughts of her when he wanted nothing more than to see her…

"Welcome home, Neji."

He strangely felt like his wings actually were resting and a rare gentle smile formed on his face.

"I'm home."

_Home… is you._

X

"**_You have it too, don't you?"_**

**_He slowly lifted his head. And the first thing he saw was a hand reaching out for him…_**

"**_The Beast."_**

**_The world just stopped turning at the sound of that last sentence. The rain kept falling, enveloping their drenched little bodies in its cold. Her brown eyes were the eyes of those who had known love before…but couldn't accept it anymore. Those who understands the pain of being different…The pain of either being neglected callously or wanted for some selfish reason. The hatred towards impurity and betrayal and anger… Of a fate and truth that never favored them._**

"**_People hate everything that is different." Somehow, her calm voice rose above the sound of the rain. For him… that pure high pitched voice was the only thing he could hear. "And they just don't realize that that difference is what makes the world move."_**

**_Her hand stretched out for him. A sign of friendship. A warmth that he had almost forgot._**

"_**You have no where to go, right?"**_

**_A smile came to her lips. Something he thought he didn't have anymore had risen inside of him._**

"_**Come with me."**_

**_The rain still fell as she waited with her outstretched hand..._**

"**_I'll take you home."_**

**_After a while, he finally took her hand… and followed her home._**

-----------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Alright, alright, I know, I know…I'm sorry…I just can't resist NejiTen ideas. They're seriously irresistible! Hontou ni! Unya… XD…**

**Thanks a bunch (again) to Shiranui The Brave for the proof-read!! Arigato! Hontou ni arigatou! Unyahahahaha…  
**


	9. Fire, Lightning, Deer, and Butterfly

**Author's Note: More about Tenten and other characters (except Neji, of course). New comers will be here too. I'm getting on the rhythm now! Yeah:D**

**Disclaimer: Koko ni nani mo shoyuushinai. Nani mo! Hontou dayo!**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9**

**Fire, Lightning, Deer, and Butterflies**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing._

**-Akeboshi: Wind-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The silence accompanied them as they looked at the sunrise. The birds still snoozed in their nests hence no chirping was heard in this early morn. A feeling of serenity came over him, sapping into his every fiber. He had never felt this peaceful before. Maybe because this place reminded him of so many things. Or maybe…because the source of all his precious memories was right there beside him.

"I have something to tell you, Neji."

"Speak."

She didn't obey him. Her silent words said, _look at me_. He finally turned to look at her bright brown orbs. She gazed at him with a distant look on her face.

"Tenten?"

"It's about the Lightning Spear," she suddenly closed her eyes. "I…"

"You can't forge it?"

"No! I…" She stopped suddenly. "I… I… I don't know… Neji… I… I don't know…"

His eyes didn't waver. Never before did she look this unsure. She was always the kind of person who would bust through every obstacle with a raw spirit of determination, so unlike this girl before him.

"Why?"

She took a deep breath. She hated even imagining having to do this. She never wanted to disappoint him. Especially not on his first day back home.

"The Tenkai Spear is the ultimate weapon made by the Tenkais," she began slowly. Her brown eyes averted the Hyuuga's white orbs. "The most powerful weapon, drawn from the maker's soul. So, only one Spear can be made by one Tenkai who willingly provides his soul. Every Spear has its own attribute, according to the maker's attribute…"

"And your attribute is Lightning."

"True," she nodded. "But the problem is… Neji… The Spear… The Spear is not an ordinary weapon. You don't forge a Tenkai Spear by just using hammer and fire! A Tenkai Spear can only be forged by the maker's soul and will power! And… And… And only a number of Tenkai managed to make it before they die, my father included. If a Tenkai dies, so does his or her Spear, so there are no Tenkai Spear left to use… Demo, Neji… I… I… The forging of a Tenkai Spear…"

"Will take a while? I can wait until..."

She shook her head. Her hand slowly rose to tug his sleeve.

"Neji… There is only one chance to forge a Tenkai Spear," Her voice trembled. "Only one! If I fail, my Spirit Ore will evaporate and…"

"No spear. And it's not like you have a second soul either…"

"It's not that I have no other Soul, Neji," Tenten's pleading voice urged him to look at her. Neji finally let his orbs look upon hers… and he saw fear and regret in her eyes. "The Spirit Ore is my soul! If in case… I… I fail… then I'll die."

X

"A little more…"

Ino walked up the hill. She had sweat dripping from her neck, chin and forehead. Oh, how she hated that. Her father was behind her, walking at a slow but sure pace, and behind her father were one third of the survivors of Asura. Ino and Inoichi separated along with two other groups and scattered themselves all over The Land of Water—just as Neji had instructed them to do. He had a few friends in The Land of Water… and one of his friends was a friend of the Yamanakas. It was obvious for the Eagle Wielder to send Ino and Inoichi as his representatives.

"The trees are not helping at all," said Ino, glancing towards the happily shining sun on top of them. They were (supposed to be) in a forest, following a path towards the Nara compound. The humidity only made the high temperature even more unbearable as they trekked along. Ino blamed the rain that fell not too long ago. It was a hot day and she wished the Naras hadn't built their house by the peak of a hill like this. It was annoying, irritating, bothersome, frustrating, exasperating, irksome… and most of all, troublesome.

After a while, the tall wooden gates of the house had finally appeared. It protected the Japanese style royal house of the Naras, complete with a beautiful garden, wooden terrace, and low stone stair at the front door. The two guards who stood watch by the gate spotted the incoming group immediately.

"Hey, who are you guys?!" shouted one of them. "This place is not a resort, you know!"

"We know that, dumbass," mumbled Ino, totally irritated. Her already hot head was only getting hotter. "Sigh... I need a nice tall cold glass of orange juice."

Inoichi smiled at his daughter and then walked past her. He bowed down politely to the two guardsmen and handed them a scroll.

"It is from Hyuuga Neji," he said in a business-like manner. "I'm the head of The Yamanaka Clan by the south of The Land of Water, Yamanaka Inoichi. Nara Shikaku knows me. I'm an old acquaintance."

The guard looked at the travelers with a suspicious look. Ino sighed and tried to fan herself with her hand. She hated it when…

"Ino?"

She quickly turned her head towards the gate. Behind the wooden thing was a black-haired man with yukata, fanning himself with a little traditional fan.

"S-Shikamaru?"

They both stopped. The guardsmen turned around quickly and bowed down so deeply that Inoichi thought their waists were made of rubber.

"Shikamaru-sama! We're sorry! We didn't know that these people were—"

"Quit your troublesome babble," Shikamaru waved his hand idly. He didn't walk towards the gate but stood at his place. For him, walking would be too troublesome. "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"We are…"

"Actually, Shikamaru-san, can I talk to your father?" Inoichi cut off the conversation. He waved the scroll in his hand. "I have something that can't be talked about lightly, especially out in the open like this. May I?"

"The old man is somewhere around the house. You can just wait for him in the living room," said Shikamaru as he walked away. "Let them in, guards."

The guardsmen opened the front gate and bowed down while blabbering words of apology. They walked into the Nara compound slowly and silently, as if afraid that they would break the tranquility of the environment around them. Unfortunately, peace had already broken down as Ino quickly ran towards Shikamaru, a grin on her face.

"Hey, lazy ass!!" she tackled him hard. Shikamaru didn't try anything to block or evade her. He just yawned. "GOSH! You're such a lazy bum that you haven't change at all! And it's been this many years!"

"And you're such a hyperactive woman that you make my head throb every time you come around," said Shikamaru idly. A vein popped on Ino's head. "Shut up, will ya?"

"YOU!!!!"

"Now, now, Ino… calm down," Inoichi said, tugging (or more like yanking) his daughter's hair. "You could never ask a Nara to be energetic, you know!"

"I can't believe that you're actually littering your daughter's mind with that kind of thought, old friend!"

A man with scars on his face stood by the house door. Inoichi quickly smiled.

"Shikaku, my friend!!" He opened his arms as if wanted to hug the man before him. "Long time no see, nee? You've not changed at all!"

"Right back at ya', brother." Shikaku and Inoichi hugged each other. When they separated, Shikaku called a servant and asked him to lead the group of Asura survivors towards the guest hall for some rest.

"Give them drinks and food. I'm sure they must be famished," he said to his servant. After the last person went away, Shikaku looked at his old friend—a smile on his face.

"So, Inoichi," he said lightly. "You said there's something important, right? Let's go inside and talk about it while having some nice cold refreshments. Right, Ino-chan?"

_Ino-chan?!_ A vein popped out on her head once again but she just couldn't hit a man that was willing to give her some a free drink. Shikamaru yawned and was just about to make his exit when his father said, "You come too, Shikamaru. I guess this time we'll need your brain, too."

Shikamaru looked at his father. _My brain?_

Shikaku grinned at the look on his son's face.

"The big game will start soon. You better be prepared and hear every little detail. You don't want to miss out on this opportunity, do you?"

After a long while thinking about how hard it'd be to step inside—indeed, in requires a sizeable amount of will from his side—he finally stepped in, ready to hear the latest news from The Land of Sound… and to work his brain once again.

X

Genma sweatdropped when he looked at the amount of food in front of him. Akimichi Chouza, the head of Akimichi Clan—the ruler of the southern part of The Land of Water, Shoku City, smiled widely towards him and said, "Don't worry about the survivors!! We have enough food for everyone here!"

_Somehow…I know that is true…_ Genma just couldn't stop the thought from popping into his sarcastic little mind. He sighed a little.

"What is it, Genma?" Chouza took a slab of fried meat out and bit into it. "There's nothing wrong with these things!"

"I know, Chouza-san," said Genma, grinning awkwardly. "It is just that… I have something to talk to you about. Neji-san gave me a scroll and ordered me to deliver it to you."

"A scroll?" Chouza raised his eyes when he looked at the thing Genma's hands. "Argh. I thought I could taste your bento(1) a little."

"Sir…"

"I know, I know," Chouza laughed. He took the scroll from Genma's hand. His eyes read Neji's neat handwriting and he suddenly sighed.

"So he's finally started," he said wearily, putting the scroll on the table. "I always knew he would make this kind of move someday. Although I must admit… it's sooner than I thought."

"Orochimaru has gone too far already," Genma said bitterly as he bit his senbon hard. "I believe Neji-san has had enough. He just can't take it anymore."

"The Daimyo of Water won't like this," Chouza exhaled audibly. "He won't like to know that we've allied with the Eagle. He won't like this… We're endangering the Land of Water as a whole now. And that too, allying with only a few people…"

"Not people," said Genma, grinning. "Beasts."

Chouza opened his eyes. He exhaled once again.

"Inhuman strength… against inhuman cruelty," he said slowly. "There will come a time when Beasts rule this land. I really want to see that day coming."

He looked back.

"Yo, Chouji!!" shouted the man. "Bring me more food! We have a lot to do now!!"

"YES, DAD!!!"

Genma grinned. Now that his job was fulfilled, he knew he could eat to his heart's content. And the fact that the Akimichi were the best cooks didn't hurt one bit.

X

Raidou bowed down deeply in front of the smoking Sarutobi Asuma, The Village Chief of Aite City. The man laughed.

"It's nothing, Raidou. Don't be so polite towards me!" He smoked his tobacco again. "Just bring everyone in. I'll search for places in the village for them later. For a while, please feel satisfied with the warehouse."

"This is a scroll from Neji-sama," Raidou said, handing Asuma a scroll. He lowered his voice. "He's planning on an attack directed at Hane. He had hoped that you would give him a hand."

Asuma looked at Raidou for a while. He slowly opened the scroll. Neji's neat, beautiful, and formal handwriting was seen. He didn't specify the plan in detail but Neji's usual coldness and curt way signalized the intensity of this attack. Asuma peeked from the scroll to Raidou's dark eyes and grinned.

"Asura was more for him than just a place for refugees, eh?" teased the smoking man. "His anger is reflected in this letter. Typical Neji-san, eh? So him…"

"Don't be mad, Asuma-san," Raidou smiled weakly. "Neji-sama built the village with all his heart and I could understand his feelings when he saw it demolished."

"No, no! I don't mean it that way," said Asuma with a laugh. "No! I mean… I mean that… That man actually cares! Hahahahaha! Hm… I wonder if the Beasts will take part in this one. Two Beasts are already on Neji-san's side… It's getting interesting. Two Beasts have been discovered… And the wars worsened… It really is getting interesting. Dangerous, but interesting."

Raidou nodded in agreement. He knew this was more than just a war. There was something more to it, hidden deep beneath the surface. Something about the Beasts is starting to crawl to the surface—something dark, but thrilling. Something big and important… about the past, the present, and the future. Something about fate.

"They're calling." Asuma closed his eyes meditatively. "The tide is coming."

Raidou didn't say a thing. He closed his eyes.

"I guess… and all we can do is follow."

"Let's see if the eagle can fly above the tide… or if the tide will engulf him," Asuma said, his eyes shining with passion. Raidou looked at him.

"When that time comes… which side will you be on, Asuma-san?"

Asuma grinned.

"At that time… I hope to be the wind who watches it all transpire," he put out his cigarette and continued. "And until then… I will be the wind that helps the eagle fly."

After hearing that, a smile appeared on Raidou's face. The wind was surely on their side now.

X

"**_If it costs you your life… then you don't have to do it."_**

"_**Neji?"**_

**_He turned away; his wings suddenly sprouted from his back._**

"**_I never liked to say things twice."_**

**_And he flew away… always leaving floating words behind._**

_But if… if I don't forge it… Then how are you supposed to attack Hane? Neji, I… I've disappointed you… haven't I? I disappoint you… I… I'm not ready… I'm such a coward… Neji…_

She looked blankly towards the moving clouds. Blankly towards the past.

_I don't know since when we get so close to each other. Was it when I found you in the rain… and we went home together? We've been living together ever since and… and I… I just don't understand why… I don't feel so lonely anymore… Your cold existence… warmed my whole life. It felt like… like there's someone that needed me… Felt like… my life…had finally found its purpose… I devoted myself to you._

The clouds moved slowly, leisurely, as if they had their own timespace…

_I never want to disappoint you… I… I can't but… But what should I do? If… if Daddy were here… he'd surely teach me how to… _

"**_Smash it hard like this!"_**

_**Clank! The sound of metal filled her ears like a song as her father taught her how to forge. He smiled at her.**_

"**_Remember, the Tenkais not only control the weather, but also the steel!" he said spiritedly. He then gently took her hands and enveloped them as she tried to grip the hammer's hilt. "Feel the steel, Hon. Feel the steel… Feel yourself when you forge it and pour it into the very core of your creation. That's how the Tenkais make their steel. That's how the Tenkais' weapons survive for all eternity."_**

She closed her eyes. Her grip tightened. _Daddy… what should I do? I… I don't want to disappoint him…_

"So… do you agree with Neji-kun's plan?"

The mumbling voice made her turn a bit. Kakashi walked towards her, the orange book open in his hands. She smiled.

"Do I have any other choice except to agree?"

She could feel the grin behind the person's mask. Kakashi put away his book.

"You're younger than I thought you were," said the man idly. "A lot younger… and a woman at that. You must've felt quite disturbed with the fact that the Tenkai's future is on your shoulder."

She looked at him for quite a while. A smile formed on her face.

"A Tenkai is what I am," she said calmly. "I have no other choice but to accept that. If I think of it as a burden, forever it'll be… so there's no need for me to think about it that way. But though I'm a Tenkai, I'm also human… and I will live as a human."

She returned her eyes to the sky again. _The sky… Tenkai… Human…_

"**_Never use your power for malice, Tenten," Her father's eyes were full of pain and shock. Blood littered his clothes and wounds covered most of his body. "Never… Not for evil deeds… Even… Even if… Just don't ever use it again, Hon. Don't… Please don't…"_**

_Daddy… If I use my power and fail… will I dissatisfy you just like I dissatisfied Neji? Will I let the two most precious men in my life down?_

"Human…" Kakashi closed his eye. "Calling yourself that with such a firm voice. That's deep."

She glared one-eyed at him. Kakashi smiled. His smiled hadn't disappeared when she said, "Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake," answered Kakashi lightly. "The former general of The Land of White Fang in the east. It's Orochimaru's territory now. I'm under Neji-kun's wings, if you must know."

"I'm not questioning your loyalty to my friend, if that's what you mean," she smiled respectfully. "I trust you. I'm just surprised. How do you know everything?"

"I've been with him for quite a long time now," Kakashi glanced at the clouds. "I know… I know how all of you feel when you try your hardest to hold everything in. Painful… eh?"

She didn't answer. Her grip tightened.

"**_You are gifted, Hon," her father said happily. "Gifted. With power and talent."_**

_Demo ne, Daddy… It turned into a curse now…_

"A gift that's cursed… such irony," she said softly. Kakashi looked at her. "Paradoxical world… It's where we're living in now. We're blessed and cursed at the same time… The sky sure is cruel."

_Yes… always… I'm always blessed by your existence… but cursed since I can't make you happy…_

"But we survive." Kakashi took his book out again. "That's how life is."

She smiled a little.

"Optimism," said the weapon mistress. "Somehow, I agree."

"**_Believe the sky, Hun," said her father. He hugged her. "The Sky loves you by giving you such blessings."_**

_Daddy… How can I believe in the sky… when the sky never gives me any happiness?_

"_**And what about you, Daddy?"**_

"**_Well I…" Her Father raised an eyebrow. "Hurm… You know I love you without giving you anything, right?"_**

_**She smiled and hugged him.**_

"_**SURELY!"**_

She turned and walked away. Kakashi looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

She waved idly from her shoulder.

_Then… let me believe in the sky for once…_

"The smithy," said the brunette. "Neji certainly wants the Lightning Spear ASAP."

_In fact, I… I just can't live… if I must live in your disappointment, Neji… Life… with the only person who understands me disappointed in me… is painful._

"_**What is a gift, Father?"**_

"**_Some kind of talent from the sky, a useful talent. A talent that can make you proud and happy and distinguish you from the others. You don't know what's a gift, Hon? You have it, but how come you don't know it?"_**

The forgery was pitch black. She looked at the lonely box by the corner. She knew what was hidden inside of it. The ore for the Lightning Spear.

"**_I just… don't understand, Daddy…" She looked at her calloused hands. "If I 'm gifted… then why am I not happy about it?"_**

"**_You just don't know it yet, Hon." He patted her head affectionately. "People tend to forget the happiness around them. They only look at sorrow and end up cursing the sky and fate. Don't you ever be like that. My Tenten knows how to appreciate everything. Someday your gifts will bear benefits for everyone around you. Use them well."_**

_Daddy… I think I finally understand now…_

"Darkness of the veil. Light of the open. Slide. Incantation."

The cover slid open… and there it was. A block of ore. A special ore infused with the Lightning element. An ore that she had created with her bare hands.

"Fire."

The forgery suddenly set ablaze. The heat was intense, and had risen with only a single word from her lips. An incantation always reflected the user's heart.

"_**But Daddy… how could a weapon help people?"**_

"**_Use it for protecting, Hon. Use it to save people. Forge the weapon with all your soul and hope and let it answer you… If your hope of protecting someone touches its core… I believe the weapon will answer."_**

_Protecting someone…_

Her body burned from the heat of the fire. Her brown eyes reflected the blaze and her grip on the ore grew ever longingly.

"If it is true… then answer me."

She gritted her teeth. Forging the Lightning Spear was different from forging an ordinary weapon. The hammer is completely discarded and the only things she had to use were the ore, the fire, and her heart…

"**_This is the ultimate weapon of the Tenkai," her father said as he held glowing weapon in his hands. "And you can only make it once in your entire lifetime, Hon. Only once."_**

"_**Why is that, Father?"**_

"**_Because… you give your heart to it," Her father patted her head again. "And once you give your soul… you can never have it back."_**

"The protector of the ground! The watcher of the truth! Burn this heart of Lightning! Shape the spirit within! Forge! Tenkai!"

The fire enveloped her. The incantation singed her every core. The pain was intense but she held the ore tightly. Her soul…

**_Her breath was unsteady. She was utterly weary. The extraction of her Spirit Ore went on well… but it consumed all of her remaining power. Her father looked at her with a concerned but proud look. The look of a father proud of how much his daughter had grown._**

"**_The Spear will reflect the maker's soul. Whether it's strong or not, it depends on the maker. The type also depends on you… and this one… is yours, Hon."_**

"**_Mine, Daddy?" _**

"**_Yes." The ore was shone brightly. "Your lightning that you created just a moment ago."_**

"_**When can I make the Spear, Daddy?"**_

**_He smiled at the panting girl._**

"_**When you are strong enough to endure."**_

_Daddy… am I strong enough now? _

The burning was beyond normal temperatures now, draining her life out simultaneously. _It hurts… _The pain was unbearable…

**_He fell silent after he told her how to make the Lightning Spear. The risk… and everything…_**

"_**Tenten."**_

**_She looked at him, questioningly. He didn't look at her and his eyes didn't show any emotion. But as always, she understood._**

"_**Whatever you do, don't die."**_

"ANSWER ME!"

She couldn't feel her arms anymore. In fact, she couldn't feel anything except the pain.

"ANSWER MEEE!!!!"

"_**When do I know it's complete?"**_

"**_It will answer your wish."_**

"ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!"

"_**Daddy… It's beautiful."**_

"_**It's your soul, Honey. A reflection of your soul."**_

"ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!!!"

Blood dripped from the corner of her lips. Her heart pounded as if it was beating for the last time. It was going to fail. She knew it. Her power wasn't enough…

_**When she found him, she actually used her power to locate him. When she found him, she actually dragged a Beast into her house. When she found him, she actually broke the promise that she made to her father…**_

**_He never realized it, did he? He never realized it… When she rejected him, he didn't know the pain reflected in his orbs… His greatest disappointment was seen by her… and… and did he know that it was her that was injured the most? That time, she chose her father over him. She chose to stay for her father's memory…_**

_Hear me, please… Answer my wish…_

_I wish… I'm not going to disappoint him anymore…I just wish… Don't let me see the pain in his eyes anymore…_

_I wish… I'm not going to disappoint Daddy either… I wish now…That I don't need to let any of them down…_

_Because… both of them… are the two persons that I've loved the most in my life._

"ANSWER ME!!!" The smell of burning flesh filled the air. The Ore started to evaporate into the air and the fire hissed in her ears. No… she won't fail… She _can't_ fail… "…NOW!"

_Mistress…_

BOOOMMM!

X

Neji suddenly turned around. He didn't like this feeling…

_Tenten…_

And when that name came into his mind, he just didn't have any thing more to think about except her.

X

"TENTEN!"

Smack! The door fell to the floor. Smoke filled the entire room but the forgery was out. Something was definitely wrong.

"TENTEN!"

Neji hurried in, fear creeping into his heart when he didn't feel her chakra.

"Byakugan!"

With the white eyes, he finally saw her… lying down on the floor, motionless.

"Tenten!" He ran towards her and gently lifted her to his arms. "Tenten! I've told you not to do it if you can't! Tenten! Tenten!! Answer me! Ten…"

"_Neji…_"

Her voice sent a warm feeling to his heart. _She… She is alive…_ and that fact was the most important thing for him at the moment.

"Neji, I…" A signature wild grin on her came to her weary face. "I made it… The Lightning Spear…"

A symbol was carved on her palm amongst the heavily burned skin. A symbol of the sky. The Byakugan widened slightly.

"Tenten, you…"

"Heh… I told you years ago…" She grinned, closing her eyes to his tenderness when he held her close. "I… won't disappoint you… ever…"

And she fell into the darkness. A warm darkness contained in his arms.

X

* * *

(1) Packed lunch

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not supposed to make this fic into a NejiTen! REALLY! What's happening with this fanfic?!?!??!?!?!?!?! But well… I like it. XD. LOL. R&R? o!**

**Thanks again to Shiranui the Brave for the proof read! Demo… I'm so sorry, Hon… I forgot some details and add it in the last minutes. It's not your fault, hontou ni! Soo… if there's any grammatical error, don't blame him! Blame me, everyone! Ja neeeeee….**


	10. The Weakness

**Author's Note: One more step to the fight that I've always been waiting for. More about other characters, too.**

**Disclaimer: Unya? Unyanyanya unya! Unyanyanyanya!... nyah… (-.-)… -sigh- alright, alright. FINE! I don't own Naruto! (T.T) Unyaaaaa… -wailing-**

----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**The Weakness**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everyone makes mistakes at times_

_It's not something embarrassing_

_Don't waste these scars_

_Keep on going laughing, and it'll all be good_

**Raiko: ALIVE**

-----------------------------------------------------

"My blooming flower!!!"

Tears streamed down Gai's face as he sat beside Tenten's bed. Lee was also crying beside him. They were a duo, as always.

"I'm so worried about you!!" Gai sobbed like he had lost one of his hands. Or perhaps worse. "My flower! I wonder if you'll ever open your eyes again!!"

"Don't say things like that, Gai-Sensei!" Lee's eyes suddenly flared with fire. "You must not say such horrible things!"

"Lee! You're right, my boy!! Thank you, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!!"

"Neji-san, shouldn't we drag them out?" Sakura looked at Neji exasperatedly. Neji only closed his eyes and said, "If you can."

The pink haired medic groaned. Just a moment later, the sound of Sakura trying to get rid of the two green wild beasts was heard—the sound of stomping, punching, crashing, whacking, etc. filled the room. Ah, and infuriated cursing too, of course. Tenten looked at Neji and said, "There is not much different, don't you think?"

"At least they're outside." Neji slowly walked towards her bed. She was covered with bandages. Both of her arms were burned, but there was nothing else to worry about. She was exhausted, that's all, and nothing more. That fact made him felt relieved. He still didn't want to admit that he was scared, so scared when he saw her on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine!" Her grin hadn't change which was no doubt a good sign. "My burn won't leave a scar! That's what Sakura promised me!"

Neji threw a questioning look on why it was such a big deal. Tenten cringed her forehead.

"Oh, Neji! A woman mustn't have a scar on her! It'll reduce her beauty!"

"I never know that you're thinking on that matter, to tell the truth," said Neji with a slight surprised tone. Tenten grinned sheepishly.

"Well… that's what Sakura said to me."

"Ah! I thought so."

Clank! The sound of talons hitting the windowsill made Neji turn towards the window. An eagle stood awkwardly by the ledge, a piece of paper tied on its ankle. Neji swiftly took the paper and read the handwriting on it. Tenten cast a questioning look.

"From the Nara," answered Neji. With a quick look, he read the letter. "They agree to back us up for the upcoming battle."

Tenten didn't say anything, even as the second and third owl arrived shortly afterwards. Neji took both of their letters and said, "The Akimichi and Sarutobi Asuma of Aite also agree. All three of them are asking about the update of the plan."

"I see…" Tenten lowered her eyes. "The time of assault, you mean. When will we attack?"

Neji looked at her with that unusual stare and with his low voice he said, "When you are strong enough."

"I don't want to be a burden. We'll start when you say so."

"When will you be strong enough to fight?"

"I…"

"In a couple of days. I guess in a week, she'll be alright."

Sakura stepped into the room, Sasuke behind her.

"Or even sooner than a week," said Sakura, sitting on the side of Tenten's bed. She gently lifted the older woman's hands. "Her healing ability is astounding. She'll be alright in a very short amount of time."

"How long will it be until she is fully recovered?"

"Three… or four," said Sakura slowly. Neji turned around and wrote something on the back of all the letters with a pen lying on the desk near the window. He said briskly, "Five days then."

"Five?" Tenten looked at Neji. "Neji, that's a long time! I'm alright! If you wait that long, Orochimaru will prepare himself! Neji, he'll realize that you're still alive! He'll realize that the assault on Asura was a failure and he will know that you are preparing for an attack and…"

"When I say 'five days', I mean it."

His voice provided no space for argument. Tenten looked away as Neji sent the eagle and owls back to his allies. Breaking the silence, Sasuke said, "I'll inform the others."

"Gather all of them downstairs, Uchiha," said Neji as he passed everyone towards the door. "I need to talk about the assault plan."

He suddenly stopped by the door. He didn't turn back, but his stern voice said, "And Tenten… You didn't disappoint me. You never had, you never did, and you never will."

After that he went away, once again never leaving more words than he needed to.

X

"I will contact the Nara for any further plans," Neji slowly rose from the seat. "They have the best tacticians that I have ever known."

"When we will gather at the meeting point?" asked Kakashi, lifting his book again. "Three days after today?"

Neji nodded.

"Until then, I hope every one of you make the proper preparations."

Neji turned around.

"This assault is our turning point. We have to give it our best… or be crushed under Orochimaru's power forever. We cannot afford to lose this war."

X

_Click._

That sound made Tenten turn her attention from the window to the door. Sakura silently walked towards her bed, a smile on her face.

"Neji's done talking this soon?" Tenten looked at the clock with a bewildered expression. "That's a record! A world shocking event! Too fast to be true!!"

Sakura laughed as she sat at the side of Tenten's bed.

"Somehow I agree, Tenten-san," said Sakura, smiling. Tenten furrowed her eyebrow then poked Sakura's forehead teasingly.

"Not 'Tenten-san'," scolded the brunette gently. "Just call me by my name, okay? We're not strangers anymore."

"_Hai_, Tenten." Sakura couldn't resist the smile on her face. She really liked the weapon mistress. Even though they had known each other for only a while, Tenten's bright and carefree spirit made her feel like they had known each other for years. "Give me your hand. Let me check your burn."

Tenten gladly complied. Sakura cut off the bandages with her chakra then looked at the burning flesh. She silently gasped. She has never seen such amazing healing ability before. Her burn had already healed itself. A supposed three day healing process happened in just half a day. Tenten looked at Sakura and jokingly said, "You look surprised. Do my roasted arms look that appealing to you? You can have a bite if you want."

"Don't make me!" Sakura laughed, hiding her revelation. She wrapped Tenten's hands with new bandages for hygiene. "No… Nothing. I'm just… surprised. Your wounds healed a lot faster than I thought they would."

There was a question in that sentence. Tenten gave one of her cheeky smiles and said, "I guess the Tenkai's blood is as amazing as its name, eh?"

"Ah… probably," said Sakura with a nod. But she knew it wasn't her blood. There was something else. With that understanding, she reminded herself that she actually knew nothing about the weapon girl. "I'm glad it's you."

Ambiguity. Both of them understood it very well. Tenten took a deep breath and said, "Neji… Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, focused on the bandaging. "He left right after the short speech. It looks like there's something on his mind."

"_Sou ka…_" Tenten's eyes suddenly darkened. Sakura didn't have the nerve to ask her now. Not when she barely know her. "Then… where are the others?"

"I guess they went their own ways," Sakura gently placed Tenten's bandaged arms on the bed. "Neji-san asked us to do… 'Proper preparations' for the upcoming battle."

Tenten's eyes wavered a bit. Sakura looked at her expression and finally said, "Anything wrong?"

"Nothing," the older woman said briskly. "Nothing at all…"

Her voice didn't state the same though, but she didn't say anything else. And Sakura couldn't muster enough courage to ask. Because in a very short time—almost a flicker—she thought she had felt something dark and dangerous emerging from the woman before her. Indeed, she knew nothing about her. Not even the slightest bit.

X

"_Second… FLARE!!_"

Sasuke raised his katana, panting heavily. Now he would hit him for sure.

"ANGRY JUDGEMENT!"

BLAST!!!

He was nowhere to be seen…

"So, I guess you can't rely on that thing too much."

A hand grabbed Sasuke's shoulder lightly from behind. Kakashi whispered in his ear, "Your blade can't cut me."

"SHUT UP!"

CHING!!! The Sharingan were red and spinning… but that wasn't the reason why they had widened in shock. The Hi no Tachi was held by Kakashi's hand leisurely. The latter put a finger on Sasuke's forehead.

"Wind."

BLAST! Sasuke was thrown to the nearby tree, smacking it hard. He grimaced, trying to recover his body and pride. Kakashi stood a few meters away from him, hands in his pocket.

"I've told you so, _Sasuke-kun_," he said in ease. "Your blade can't cut me."

Sasuke frowned at him. Anger flared in his body, infuriatingly. _Why… Why can't I cut him?! Why?! What's wrong with this sword!?!?!_

"Done, Sasuke?" Kakashi took out his book. "Too bad."

"Don't underestimate me!"

**---------A few minutes before-------------**

_Ching! Naruto's dagger was easily stopped by Sasuke. The latter pointed at the former and said, "Explode. Fire."_

_BOOM!!_

"_HOOOTTT!!!" Naruto covered his face in pain. "Damn it, Sasuke-teme! It hurts!!! It hurts! Don't use bombs here!!"_

"_It's magic, dobe," said Sasuke exasperatedly. Naruto stomped his feet on the ground and shouted, "MAGIC!! Not fair! Not fair, Teme!"_

"_It's a spar, an imitation of the real fight. You can't expect an enemy to be fair on you. It's only about winning or losing."_

"_Such cold words coming from you," the deep sound was heard. Naruto turned around and found Kakashi walking towards them. As usual, he had the orange (porn?) book in his hand. "Sometimes… the war is not that simple."_

_Sasuke glanced towards the man. Kakashi shrugged._

"_Well… I must say that I've seen the world longer than you," said the man lazily. "And I must say… with your current condition, Sasuke, you can't win the war."_

_A vein popped on Sasuke's head. How dare he!_

"_What did you say?" He stepped forward. Kakashi put his book down and said again, "You can't win this war. Not in your current condition."_

"_You…"_

"_You can train with me if you want," Kakashi looked away inattentively. "I'm free anyway. You can see the proof of my words if you want to, Sasuke-kun."_

_That's enough. Sasuke made a stance of _tanka-o-kiru(1)_ and hissed, "Naruto, go away. I want to fight this man."_

_Naruto cringed his eyebrows and shouted, "NAAAA!!! TEME! How dare you…"_

"_You better find other mates," Kakashi's eyes hadn't left Sasuke. "He's occupied now. I guess Shino will be more than happy to accompany you. Shino's cooking some ramen by the kitchen now…"_

"_RAMEN!!!"_

_And he just left. Sasuke sneered and said, "Lame. But works for a pea brain like him. How did you know he likes ramen?"_

"_Well… Ino's mouth never stopped talking," said Kakashi absent-mindedly. "Now, attack me. I'll prove you that you're still not good enough for this war."_

**---------------Present--------------------**

The dust cleared away… and there they were. Sasuke's eyes showed utter disbelief. Kakashi stopped his stab with two fingers.

"That's weak."

X

"Jyuuken!"

Swish! Hinata almost got Kiba. The latter jumped backward a few times and stopped.

"It's nice, Hinata," he said with a grin. "In just a few moments, we will proceed to the next step! I will defend, not just stand and wait. We will…"

"Inuzuka."

The cold voice made him jump from his place. He looked back and quickly recognized the Hyuuga Prodigy behind him.

"Whoa… Don't call me with that scary voice, okay?" Kiba grinned awkwardly. Even without his wings, Neji's stare still intimidated people around him. "Wassup?"

"Follow me," Neji suddenly turned around. Kiba winced and shouted, "But I'm training with Hinata! She…"

"Ask someone else," The Hyuuga continued his steps. "The only one who can train you is me."

"Hah! What's with that attitude?!" Kiba winced even more. He sweatdropped. "I'm not your lover! Yuck!"

"A Beast must be trained by another Beast," Neji glared at Kiba from his shoulder. Kiba quickly shut his mouth. "And that beast is me. Follow me. I'll show you how to control your power."

"Arf…"

Akamaru barked. Kiba understood what his dog said and finally took a step towards Neji. He looked back at Hinata and said, "You… Urm… perhaps Shino can train with you. I guess I have no other choice but to follow this man. Urm… I…"

"Let's go."

Neji briskly left, accompanied by Kiba—eventually leaving Hinata and Akamaru behind.

X

Shino never seemed to like his job. As Hanabi's guardian, he had to muster enough patience to hold himself as the girl busied herself with her things. Hanabi was not a considerate person; that was one important fact. She was impatient too and rarely stayed in one place without jumping to another. Shino's job was to be silent, watching her as she ran about the house—whether it was only for sight-seeing or playing with tools that she shouldn't. The latter earned her a silent, soft scolding from Shino, but was usually countered with a ten minutes babbling by Hanabi. And this time, it would not happen again.

"This one looks cool!" said Hanabi as she took out a kusarigama from its shelf. "Heh! That woman actually made this? You tell me!"

"Hanabi-sama, it's not appropriate to touch things that belong to other people," Shino stepped forward and snatched the weapon away from the little fingers of Hanabi. "And please do not insult the owner of this house. We're only guests here, Hanabi-sama."

Hanabi stuck her tongue out at Shino and ran to the second floor. Unfortunately for her, Sakura was going downstairs so… bam! They bumped into each other. Sakura almost lost her balance while Hanabi fell off the stairs painfully.

"Watch your step, brat!" scolded Sakura almost immediately. "It's dangerous!"

"I'm the one who was supposed to say it!!" countered Hanabi, rubbing her aching back. "YOU watch your step!"

"Heeeeyyy!! Wait a second here!" Sakura put her hands on her hip. "Who's the one at fault, eh?! You're the one who ran into me! You impudent girl!"

"I fell off the stairs and you're standing there! It's clear that everything is your fault!! Apologize to me this instance, pink-haired fool!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"Hanabi-sama," Shino suddenly appeared beside Hanabi. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder and continued softly, "Don't you remember that we're just guests here? We are not supposed to yell in somebody else's house."

"Shino!" Hanabi pointed at Sakura, clearly ignoring Shino's earlier statement. "Kill her!! Cut her head off!!! Use your bugs! NOW!!!"

"I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama," Shino's hand was raised behind her head. "But it's your nap time."

Smack! Hanabi fell unconscious to Shino's waiting arms. Sakura raised her eyebrows and said, "Hey… you actually make your mistress faint!! Is that okay?"

"If she's asleep, it's fine," Shino lifted the girl bridal style. "Please excuse her improper manners."

"It's okay," Sakura smiled. "Well… It's obvious. I see that she's kind of spoiled, unlike Hinata. But I'm amazed, Shino-san. You can actually endure it! You actually can stand being near her all the time!"

Shino didn't answer. He just walked up the stairs carefully while a memory unfolded in his mind…

"_**Is that… a butterfly?"**_

**_He nodded. The butterfly on his fingers flapped it wings gently. Hinata smiled and said, "It must be nice being able to call butterflies to you."_**

"**_Not if people call you a bug."_**

**_Hinata's eyes softened. She looked at him and said, "Then, they are yet to see the colors of your wings."_**

_It was their first moment together, at the town garden…_

As a princess, she always lived behind the wall of the castle. He thought that if he trained and became a guardian, perhaps he could be nearer to her.

And a guardian is what he is right now.

"_**Hanabi, this is your guardian."**_

**_The girl had a hard look on her face. She looked away and said, "Weird!"_**

"_**Hanabi!" Hinata scolded her gently. "It's impolite! I'm sorry, Shino-kun… I'm sorry."**_

**_Shino didn't answer. Hinata bowed down at him and said, "Please take care of my sister. She may be annoying and such… but she is still family. I love her nevertheless. I hope you will consider her as your family, too. That way… I hope we can be one family together."_**

**_Shino bowed down as a reply. A family… with her… It would be an honor he had never felt before._**

If guarding this annoying girl is part of being the family of the princess… then it was the path that he would follow. He would do anything, as long as he could see the smile of the butterfly again.

X

"CYCLONE!"

BOOM! Kiba was thrown away. He landed harshly on the ground. His whole body ached and blood dripped from his mouth. He coughed the crimson out, as it littered the ground. Neji attacked him mercilessly, not giving him a single chance to counter.

"Is that all you have, Inuzuka?" The Hyuuga Prodigy stepped forward. "I can't believe they chose you to be a Royal Guardian."

Kiba gritted his teeth. The taste of blood filled his mouth but he answered the insult.

"It's supposed to be training!" he shouted back. "You're going to kill me! You've attacked me ruthlessly the whole time! What is the meaning of this?!"

Neji's glare froze his whole system. Its killing intention was overwhelming as if stabbing his body with that single look.

"_What is the meaning of this?_"

His Byakugan revealed itself and his chakra grew in rapid speed. The ground he stepped on started to crack by the intense power.

"You ask me what the meaning of this training is?" He stepped forward. Kiba inhaled sharply. Neji's chakra barely touched him but his body trembled by its aura. "I'm going to kill you? Yes, I am. If you just stand there, I can kill you. I've told you this training is to help you to control your Beast… and use them whenever you want… Like this."

Blast! The wings of The Eagle sprouted from Neji's back. Kiba suddenly felt something inside him awakened by the sight… something that burned his heart…

"Release your beast."

Kiba gritted his teeth when his body started to burn in power. The Beast went wild inside him, demanding freedom. Fearful of what would happen next if he let go, Kiba shouted, "No way in hell I'll release that…"

_Grrrrrrrrr…_

"ARGH!" Kiba suddenly crouched. His body trembled with power and pain. "Aaaaarrghhhh!!"

His claws extended despite his refusal. His fangs grew although he rejected it. The power inside him was uncontrollable. And soon enough, he knew, he would lose his conscience. Neji only stood in his place, watching him as he struggled to keep the Beast inside. But the Beast refused. It wanted to fight… It wanted to kill… It wanted to taste the blood of the man before him…

"Damn! DAAAAMMMNN… AARRGHHH!"

_Grrrrrroooooooaaaarrr!!!!_

X

"Urrrrggghhh!!! Kakashi-Sensei is so cruel!" Naruto walked with his hands behind his head. He was annoyed, being tricked so easily by Kakashi. Well, think about it! Shino would never cook Ramen, would he? When Naruto found him, he was collecting bugs by the flower bed!! NO RAMEN!!! "How dare him to trick me like that! Ramen!! Rameeeennn… it's been years since I last ate ramen!!"

This was an exaggeration, of course… although there was also some possibility of miscount. Naruto walked on the grassland lazily, his cerulean eyes grazing the sea of green and finally the lake. The lake was beautiful that day, shimmering as it reflected the light of the sun above.

"Huh?"

The princess was by the lake, running with a little white dog by her heels. The sunlight was reflected by her translucent eyes and her laughter sounded like the most beautiful song he has ever heard. Naruto eventually froze. The sight was… stunningly beautiful.

"Ah! N-n-na… Naruto-kun…" the princess said as she finally felt his existence. Her face blushed almost immediately. "W-w-why… are you here at this kind of time?"

"Well… I… I…" Naruto rubbed his head awkwardly. He walked towards Hinata, grinning. "I went to see if Shino was cooking ramen like Kakashi-Sensei said but it turns out that it was a trick but I didn't believe Kakashi-Sensei could trick me that easily so I took a little stroll and found you here and… and you found me here and we found each other…"

"_A… S-Sou dane_…"

Hinata didn't know whether she should grin or feel pity. The image of Shino cooking some ramen definitely didn't fit her mind at all. Naruto grinned and said, "So why are YOU here, Hinata? Where's Kiba?"

"Ah… that is…" Hinata looked away. She flashed a shy smile. "W-well… I… I was training with Kiba b-b-but… but suddenly Nii-san came and asked Kiba to train with him so… Etou… so since I have no one to train with, I… I decided to wait for Kiba…"

Naruto looked at her as Hinata bent down and gave Akamaru a pat. She said gently, "And you're here to wait with me, aren't you, Akamaru?'

"Warf," barked the dog happily. Naruto looked at the dog too and he finally broke into his grin again.

"NAAAAAA!!!" His sudden shout made Hinata jump from her place. He was bright, very bright, with the sunshine shining on his now tall figure… and his blonde hair shimmered with light… Hinata almost lost her breath when her pure translucent eyes met the bright cerulean eyes of the loud boy. "What if we train together? Kakashi-sensei did the same to Sasuke-teme, you know! Let's train together! How 'bout it, Hinata? How 'bout it?"

It was the most wonderful offer she had ever heard.

X

"Well… all of you surely gave your best today, didn't you?"

Sakura looked at the faces of everyone around the dinner table. There was the grubby faced Naruto, the pissed off Sasuke, the weary but beaming Hinata, the sleepy Kakashi, and the… well… because he keeps wearing glasses, no apparent change was visible from Shino. Neji, Lee, Gai, and Kiba were nowhere to be seen—apparently still undergoing their training somewhere else. And Hanabi? She was on the top floor, muttering curses towards Shino.

"Where's Kiba?" Tenten's voice was heard from the stairs. Sakura gasped and quickly said, "Tenten!! What are you doing?! You're not allowed to walk yet!"

"I'm fine, Sakura," Tenten grinned when Sakura reached for her. "It's alright. Hinata, where's Kiba? Wasn't he with you?"

"He was," Hinata nodded shyly. "Demo… in the middle of my training with Kiba, Neji-nii-san asked him to train together… I… I haven't see him ever since."

Tenten's eyes flickered with something that Hinata couldn't understand. Just as fast as it came, it disappeared.

"Sou ka?" She smiled. "Training with Neji is not an easy thing. He'll be pretty exhausted when he gets back later. Better make sure he has a nice hot bath ready, okay, Sakura? I'm sorry I have to ask you since I'm unable to use my hands at the moment."

"No problem," Sakura let Tenten sit down on the nearest chair. "What about Neji? Must I prepare some hot water for him too?"

"Nah, he doesn't need it," Tenten said idly. "Just tell him I'm waiting for him at my room. And don't worry about Gai-Sensei and Lee. They'll train for three days non-stop with their 'springtime of youth' spirit or whatever. And Shino? I guess it's better if you train with Naruto tomorrow. How 'bout it?"

Shino only nodded. Hinata lowered her eyes. Then… she would be alone again.

"And… Hinata?"

Tenten's voice made her lift her head again. The brunette was smiling broadly.

"You will train with Sakura."

X

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

Thud! Kiba fell on the kitchen floor out of exhaustion. His body was battered and bruised with blood dripping from a few places. Sakura looked at him with a pitiful expression as she helped him to sit. Hinata watched beside her with a concerned look. It was two o'clock in the morning and she was very worried about her guardian's condition.

"K-Kiba-kun…" Hinata reached out for him. "Are you alright, Kiba-kun?"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!!!! That damn guy beat the hell out of me and you're asking whether I'm alright or not?!" Somehow, the exhaustion affected his temper. "DAMMIT! My whole body aches!!! Aaaaaargggghhhhh!!!"

Sakura and Hinata helped him stand and they slowly walked together towards the bathroom. All three of them didn't realize that a pair of yellow eyes was looking at them from the darkness, silently observing the Dog.

X

"You shouldn't have left her alone!"

Tenten shouted towards Neji. The latter was standing in front of her bed with his wings extended on his back, no apparent emotion visible on his face as he silently gazed at the brown orbs of the woman.

"She's trying to help everyone!" Her voice turned higher. "She wants to be stronger! She wants to be able to protect herself and her comrade! Why can't you understand that?!"

Neji slowly closed her eyes. Tenten sighed exasperatedly.

"You still hate her, don't you?"

The white eyes showed a distant look as they gazed out the window.

"No, I don't."

Tenten smiled weakly.

"Oh really? Then why don't you let her train? It's for her own good, Neji."

The Hyuuga Prodigy turned around and walked slowly to the balcony. His wings extended as he readied himself to fly.

"It's best to keep her away from the fight. That way… she won't bruise her body or her heart. Why can't _you_ understand that?"

And he flew off into the night; never leaving more said than he should.

X

"_**You are weak, too weak for war…"**_

_SHIT!_ The sound of a katana slicing the air filled the night. Sasuke's eyes were unsteady and flared with anger. He swished his Katana infuriatingly. How could that man beat him so easily? What's wrong with his sword?

"_**I told you so, Sasuke-kun," He said idly. "Your blade can't cut me."**_

"Shit… SHIT !"

SWISH! The katana was swung with full power… but Sasuke just couldn't hear the sound of fire inside it, waiting to be awakened once again.

_Your problem is, my boy… That you never listen…_

X

Shikamaru looked at the map spread out in front of him. The light of the candle made the map come alive with its dancing light. Sarutobi Asuma of Aite was right beside him, smoking as usual. He was listening intently to everything the young Nara had said.

"So," said Asuma, breaking the silence. "What do you think, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"The topography of The White Sky Country sure is ideal for defense," he started with a sigh. "It's a hilly and mountainous country, protected by the earth. The center castle, Hyuuga Castle, was built on a cliff on one side of Mount Hokubu. The castle formed a tower-like formation at the peek of the mountain, facing the flat plains surrounded by hills and mountains. At the peek, a high post guard was built to observe anything. That way, it could deflect any assault from any direction. The main problem was the towers of the castle. It provided a good view thus allowing archers to see each target clearly. Definitely not suitable for frontal attack… Rear? Well, the same fate would face the attacker since Hyuuga Castle is still the highest point. Back? Forget it. There's the high post guard and the high ground advantage closes off any chance of attack."

Asuma nodded and said, "So?"

Shikamaru cringed his forehead, trying to think as hard as he could. Asuma took a deep breath and said, "I wonder how Orochimaru could conquer that castle…"

"It's easy for him," Shikamaru closed his weary eyes. "He has those monsters with him and his only power was his massive number. That is the only way to take Hyuuga Castle— with a never-ending wave of attackers until the towers fall. Unfortunately, we have neither the monsters nor a large number of attackers. To tell you the truth, this assault is truly impossible without a miracle… and we still haven't counted the presence of monsters lurking inside the castle."

"Neji must have a nice surprise for us." Asuma put out his cigarette. "I know him. He is not a man that will uselessly sacrifice people around him like a lunatic and… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Shikamaru quickly turned around, facing the slide paper door. Since it was a made of paper, he could see the silhouette of an angel outside their room. Hey, an angel? The fact that it had wings didn't mean that it was an angel, wasn't it?

"Don't scream or they'll find me here." The door slid open and Neji stepped inside. His wings turned to dust almost instantly as he walked towards Shikamaru and Asuma. Shikamaru gave an audible sigh and said, "Geez… you know you shouldn't be here and yet here you are anyway. And it sucks that I was actually waiting for you to come."

Neji sat between the two men. His colorless eyes looked at the map emotionlessly. Shikamaru yawned and said, "It's impossible. Unless you do an infiltration that carries a high risk and disturb the army from the inside, you can't win. Those towers are annoying. We can't afford to make an open battle—and there is no chance of doing a close one. It's hard, Neji. Very hard."

"Then all we have to do is destroy the towers in one attack," said Neji monotonously. Shikamaru looked away with a boring look.

"The power of the Beast, yeah," he yawned. "Come on. Give me a break. You can't attack ALL towers that surrounded the city in one attack, even with magic! Did you forget about the presence of the monsters and the general of Idion? Please…"

"We won't use the Beast, since Kiba still can't control his," Neji threw a disturbed look at Shikamaru. "But I want you to know that it is possible. I have now gained control over the best weapon of the Tenkai. The Tenkai Spear endowed with the Lightning Attribute."

Shikamaru looked at him like he was kidding. Asuma's eyes turned serious and he said with a low tone, "The legendary spear?"

Neji only looked at him as an answer. Asuma raised his eyebrow and said, "I thought it was only a legend!"

"That's what you said to me when you saw my wings." Neji reverted his eyes back to the map. Shikamaru grinned and said, "It must be belong to that woman of yours."

Neji looked at Shikamaru with a warning look and said, "Tenten. Yes. She's the last Tenkai and she managed to make it yesterday… and don't call her 'that woman of yours' again. I do not own her in any way."

"Well… It's troublesome to quarrel about it." Shikamaru shrugged away. "But I guess it sounds good for you two."

Neji had to restrain himself from slashing his neck into two with all the will power he could muster. He had to remind himself that there was no better tactician than Shikamaru, that there was no benefit of killing him except that maybe he may feel better and it would shut the darn guy's mouth and perhaps he would be alright to carry out the mission without him. Wasn't he such a pain in the ass? Perhaps even Ino would appreciate his effort on killing him and… wait a second. What was that again? Because he called Tenten his woman? Hm… maybe there was truly no benefit of killing him.

"It's nice to be young, eh?" Asuma laughed when he looked at Neji's face. "Ma, Neji-san! Don't be so grumpy about it! Now… let us move on to our main topic. Now… is there any chance for us to attack Hane with the Spear in our hand, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smirked and said, "Do I have to say it, Asuma-Sensei? It's obvious."

X

"Shut yer mouth up. NOW."

**You ask me to talk to you. Now you ask me to be silent? My, my… Humans sure are weird…**

"Since ya know that already, now shut the hell up, will ya? I wanna sleep."

**You will find me in your sleep, baby. Don't forget that.**

"Dammit! Just shut up! And don't call me 'Baby'! I'm not yer lover! Yuck."

**You'll love me later on. You'll love my strength… my power… everything…**

"JUST SHUT UP!!!"

…

"GEEZ!"

X

"Faster!"

Swish! Hinata gritted her teeth when Sakura once again avoided her attack. She deftly pinned Hinata afterward, making her fall on the grass in a swift motion. Hinata gasped a little when her face hit the ground but she didn't say anything.

"You're still too soft," said Sakura, releasing the girl below her. "Attack me like you want to kill me. That's the only way you can learn martial arts. Without any killing intent, you're not going to learn anything."

Hinata lowered her eyes, "De… demo…"

"That is indeed true."

Tenten stepped closer with a smile on her face. Sakura let out a sigh and said, "You're stubborn, aren't you? I've told you to stay in your room!"

"Hehehe… Gomen! I just can't stay in one place all day like that! It's boring!" Tenten grinned apologetically. She then sat at a nearby tree stump and looked at Hinata. "And I just want to supervise Hinata's training. The Jyuuken Style of the Hyuuga is very distinctive and I know that you can't learn it the right way without anyone to supervise you, since it's not an ordinary martial art. I've been Neji's sparring partner for years. Although I, of course, can't do it, I know the form pretty well."

"Sparring partner?"

"Well, who did you think Neji's opponent in training was, huh," said Tenten, raising her eyebrow. "Come on. Enough talking and fight already!"

Sakura placed her hands on her hip and said, "A sparring partner of the Eagle. You're definitely not an ordinary blacksmith, are you?"

Tenten smirked.

"Can you qualify me as ordinary when I can make the Legendary Spear?"

Sakura laughed and said, "Definitely not."

X

BLAST!!

An earth-tailed Kiba spun in the air and landed harshly on the ground. He growled as the dust covered him, blocking his sight. Suddenly a hand came reaching from the dust, grabbing his forehead firmly.

"Reside! Seal!"

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

BOOOOOOMM!!

The dust was cleared by the blast, revealing what had actually happened. Neji stood right in front of the panting Kiba. He released his grip and said, "No progress at all."

"Shut up!" Kiba grimaced as he tried to sit. His body trembled from lack of power and his wound opened itself again. "It hurts, dammit! I keep on releasing that thing and my body has reached its limit! Gimme a break! Geez!"

Neji shot a glare at Kiba, who was too tired to notice. The former narrowed his eyes and said, "I can't believe Hinata-sama's guardian is such a spoiled man. In my time, my teacher didn't even give me a chance to talk back like you… If you keep on progressing at such a slow pace, you'll never be able to control it."

Kiba gritted his teeth. He knew Neji was right, as always, but he also couldn't ignore the pain and burning that enveloped him every time the Beast took over his body and mind. He tried his hardest to keep his consciousness but it always failed. He always ended up becoming a bloodthirsty monster and rampaging for carnage. He knew that one day when that happened, he might do something he would regret for his whole life.

"You're not fit to be Hinata-sama's guardian at all."

_Dammit._

Kiba felt the burning again. He recognized it too well.

"You're no more than a peasant, disguising yourself for your comfort under Hinata-sama's wings."

_Shut up!_

He growled. His fangs extended again.

"You can't protect her at all. You're far too incompetent to…"

SMACK!

Neji blocked the sudden fist in ease.

"You're still too weak to even protect yourself…" He dodged an earth pike. "That way… How can you protect Hinata-sama?"

"SHUT UP!"

BLAST! Neji's hand stopped a boulder. He crushed it leisurely and said, "Wind."

BOOM! Kiba landed on the ground. He crouched, a tail started to form behind him.

**Yes, boy… Don't you wanna feel his fear? Don't you wanna feel his blood? Yes, my boy… KILL HIM. KILL HIM. KILL HIM!**

"GRRRROOOOOOAAARRR!!"

The earth shook as Kiba's eyes turned ruthless. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"Control it."

**You hate him, don't you? Let me taste his blood. We're no weak souls. We're STRONG! WE'RE THE REAL BEAST! SHOW HIM MY POWER!!**

"GRAAAAA!!"

BOOOOMM!! Neji jumped just in time. His wings sprouted from his back, flapping as he flew to the sky.

**BRING HIM DOWN! KILL HIM! KILL HIIIIMMM!!! He's a Beast! I WANT THE BEAST! BRING HIM TO ME! LET'S TASTE HIM!**

Kiba's attack turned violent. His growls and barks filled the air with the brutality of a monster. Neji closed his eyes.

**He failed again, my partner.**

_I know._

"INCANTATION!"

BOOOOOMMM!!

X

**They start again.**

_I see. How is it?_

**I think he failed… too quickly. He lost consciousness.**

_Too bad… I had high expectations of him._

**The dog always wants to play some games. He will have a hard time controlling the menace inside him.**

_Let's see how this will turn out, shall we? Please keep an eye on him._

**Your wish is my command.**

X

"Stop… LOOKING AROUND!!"

CHING! The katana was caught between his fingers. Kakashi gripped the blade tightly and said, "Whether I look at you or not, there will be no difference. I can still feel your presence."

He pointed a finger at Sasuke.

"Water."

SPLASH! Sasuke hit the ground hard. Soaked and humiliated once again, he tried to stand up when Kakashi stepped towards him.

"The art of fighting is not only what you see but also what you feel." His piercing glare clashed with Sasuke's infuriated look. "An arrogant person like you will never understand that."

X

"Yo, Shino!" Naruto yawned. "Don't waste anymore time now! Attack me!"

Shino extended his arms.

"Don't regret your words."

The sound of buzzing filled Naruto's ears. A thick black cloud formed in front of Shino. But it moved… It flied… It flapped… it was… no, were…

"THEY'RE BUGS?!?!?!"

"Any objection?"

"MANY!"

X

"I'm sorry for troubling you."

Tenten smiled apologetically as Sakura bandaged her arms again. Sakura replied her smile and said, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Tenten grinned. "You help me out a lot. From the recovery of my hands to Hinata's training. I know you have other things to think about but you choose to help me out. Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura put Tenten's hands gently on the bed again. She smiled.

"Don't you say that again," she said softly. "It's natural for me to help. Hinata needs a hand. That is why I'm helping her. I know that you really want to make her stronger. That's what I feel too. I want to help Hinata out. I'm glad to be a part of her growth. There is no need for you to say 'thank you' for that."

"Ah well… I'm glad you're not angry at me for dragging you into my plan." Tenten looked at the ceiling. "Well… I have a long list of plans for her. I hope she won't stop in the middle."

"Oh, don't worry, she won't," Sakura suddenly smirked. "Giving up is the last thing on her mind. You can trust me on that. And… oh, you can start using your hands but not for forging. Simple things like holding chopsticks come first in the list of things you can do."

"Really?" Tenten practically beamed with happiness. "Wow… you're a wonderful medic! I'm glad we have you on our side!"

Sakura smiled as Tenten started to talk about her favorite foods and how she cooked them. She didn't really hear her though. What traveled through her mind was something that kept bothering her ever since she met the weapon mistress.

_It's not me but you. Just what is happening here? What strength do you possess? What more can your brain give? How can you be this close to every one of us in just one night? Just…. What the hell are you?_

X

"**_Father, look! I can slash the log into two!"_**

**_Uchiha Fugaku threw his second son a flat look._**

"_**How many heartbeats away it stood before it fell?"**_

_**His smile disappeared. He looked at his father with a puzzled look.**_

"_**Heartbeats?"**_

_**His father didn't even bother to answer. He turned around and walked away.**_

"_**Train again. You're still too weak for battle."**_

X

"You didn't sleep last night."

He didn't reply. But she insisted.

"Nor the night before last."

He didn't even turn back. She slowly rose from her bed.

"Neji, I know." She reached her hand to touch him but he pulled himself. "Tell me the truth."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Stop being a stubborn man, Neji. You can't fool me with your words."

"Nor by telling you the truth."

"Oh, please," She sighed exasperatedly. "I've had it."

With a move that was too quick even for the Byakugan to follow, she ripped his headband off. Her eyes darkened when she saw the seal on his forehead.

"Neji…" Her breath turned heavy. She reached for him… and now he accepted her touch. "It's extending."

He looked away and said, "I know."

"I knew it…" She closed her eyes. "You couldn't sleep because of those nightmares, could you?"

He didn't reply. He never had to. She groaned.

"You… You don't have to force yourself!" She grabbed his clothes. "Stop! Don't train Kiba anymore! It'll grow faster!"

"We have no other choice."

"Choice? Choice for what?!" She shook him hard. "Neji, look. It will take you away! You better stop training Kiba! Your body can't hold out much longer this way! The seal will take over your body and when that time comes, you will…"

"Tenten."

He finally looked at her.

"When that time comes, it will come."

"But, Neji…"

"When it comes… you know what you have to do, right?"

She closed her eyes and stepped closer.

"Neji, stop it. I hate it…"

"Tell me."

"Neji, I…"

"Tenten. Promise me."

"Neji…"

"Tenten."

She gently brushed her fingers on top of his seal. She could feel that strange jolt on her fingertips. It was evil… and it was carved on him. A fate he couldn't avoid… And when that fate would come to him…

"When that time comes, Neji… I'll kill you myself."

---------------------------

To Be Continued…

--------------------------------------------------

* * *

(1) Pushing the tsuba with the thumb to free a katana from its sheath. A ready aggressive position of attacking with a Katana.

* * *

**Author's Note: Minna! R&R, please! Do you think this story should be classified as M or T? Please... and consider the amount of blood in this fic. M or T? Since there will be no sexual content that reach M, really... just the violence... But... M or T?!?!?!?! Please R&R, Buddy. It's urgent.**


	11. The White Sky

**Author's Note: Sorry for the last upload's boring chapter. Demo, it's still essential for this story. Well… BATTLE TIME, EVERYONE!! BETTER GET READY!!!**

**Disclaimer: GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRR!!! Don't you DARE tell me I don't own Naruto!!! GRRRRR!!! (Inner-self: _but it's true, I don't…)_ urgh… sigh. Alright, I give up.**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

**The White Sky**

--------------------------------------------------------

_When an army moves swiftly it is like the wind, when it goes slowly it is like the forest; it is terrible as fire, immovable as a mountain. It is as hard to know as the dark; its movement is like peals of thunder._

**- Sun Tzu: The Art of War**

---------------------------------------------------

"Today is boring as usual, don't you think?"

An Idion guard yawned. He looked at his comrade and said, "The Hyuuga sure were lucky to find a place like this. No one would dare attack such a perfect defense!"

"Yeah," said the first guard lazily. He then spotted two old men slowly dragging a carriage towards them. "Huh? Hey, you two?! What are you doing here?!"

"My, my… Boys these days," said the first old man, shaking his head. "Can't they see that we are here to sell our goods? The Hyuuga always greet us with smiles on their face! Idion…"

"Stop right there, old man," the second guard raised his hand. "We have to inspect your goods first. Che! The Hyuuga are morons, unlike us! Don't you compare us to them!"

"Ah… we won't!" The second old man laughed. "Because… they're much better than you!"

Smack! Thud! Crash!

Two guardsmen lay motionless by the gate… and two old men released their capes, revealing their true identities. Genma bit his senbon and put his hands in his pocket. He snorted.

"Che! Weaklings!"

Raidou smiled weakly. He then grabbed the first guard's clothes.

"I guess this one will fit me," said the scarred man. "Come on, Genma. Stop groaning. We gotta do this before we infiltrate Hane."

"I can't believe I'm actually stealing an Idion suit!" Genma sighed as he bent down towards the second guard. "I'll need three baths in a row when this is over!"

Raidou laughed. He smiled.

"When that time comes, count me in."

Genma smirked.

"Of course."

X

The birds chirped happily on the tree branch. _A perfect day…_ she thought. _But will it last_?

"Tenten."

Sakura stepped inside. Her eyes looked steady. She was tough, as always.

"Neji's calling for you."

"I know," Tenten took her glove and put it on. "Tell him I'll be there. Just a little longer."

The door was closed once again. Tenten turned her eyes towards a photograph on her drawer. Her eyes softened.

"I'm going, Daddy. I'm sorry… but I will use my power to help people. You'll let me, won't you, Daddy?"

She brushed the frame gently with her fingers.

_Stay with me, Daddy. War is coming._

After a while she turned towards the door. She took a huge scroll from the corner and strapped it behind her, as she readied for departure.

And when she closed the door behind her, she knew she would be facing a harsh path. But somehow she knew…that she would make it out alright.

X

"The meeting point is at the valley of Mount Douka," said Neji once he heard Tenten's footsteps by the stairs. "The armies of Nara, Akimichi, and Aite are camped there. Further plans will be discussed together with Shikamaru. Let's move. Gai-sensei and Lee will be there when we arrive."

"They're going there already?" Naruto furrowed his blonde eyebrow. "That's cheating!"

"Gai-sensei and Lee said they will hurry there after their training," said Tenten gently. "Maybe they're still at even now. Or maybe not. Well… both of them are weird and unpredictable but one thing's for sure, they never break their promise. Ah… Kiba, come here for a second."

"Me?" Kiba stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

Tenten grinned and gestured him to follow her. The others went outside with Neji, talking about the battle plan and its various steps. While they were getting further away, Tenten lead Kiba to one of her weapon storages. When she opened the door, Kiba finally discovered what a real arsenal was about. He gasped at the sight of more than a hundred weapons stacked neatly in a very wide room—and every one of them had a very strong aura emanating from their shining surfaces. There were swords, shields, Kusarigamas, Bo staffs, Tonfas, and various other weapons that could make Orochimaru fire his blacksmiths for lack of competence.

"So…" Tenten's eyes swept through her entire weapon collection. "Well… I've heard from Neji that you still can't control your Beast."

Kiba lowered his eyes. He said slowly, "Yeah."

"Hey, don't be like that!" Tenten laughed. She touched one of the cupboards and it magically opened itself for her. "Neji had those times too. He never put on that expression though. He trained and trained and trained until he could control his Beast like it was a part of him. Well… It IS a part of him, isn't it? Anyway, it was a hard time for him but he succeeded in the end. And if he can do it, why can't you? You can't use your Beast as long as you can't control it. Well… unless you want those dear to you get hurt. That's for sure."

Akamaru whined inside Kiba's coat. Kiba grinned and said, "I see, Akamaru. I know."

"Kiba, have you ever wielded daishō?"

"Eh?"

Kiba quickly raised his head. _Daishō is…_

"Two swords, a katana and a wakizashi, a symbol of a samurai's status," Tenten smiled as she showed him the swords. They were magnificent. The katana was slender, long, and perfect. Its curve was excellent and its hilt was pure black. The Wakizashi was beautiful, just as the katana. Its hilt was pure white and its length was perfect. They were still in their sheaths but Kiba could feel their power radiating in the air. He struggled for words as Tenten positioned the swords in front of her, ready to be taken. "When a samurai wielded two swords at once, it'd been a symbol of their high status. These are The Earthly Sky Guardians, my father's creation. I know that you broke your Katana at the Battle of Asura so I'm sure you need them more than I do, especially at these times when you can't control your Beast and we're at war. As additional information, they will never break until you break your inner will. Trust me."

Kiba almost could barely keep his tears from falling. He barely knew her and they had just met but she was giving him one of her beloved father's mementos. He kneeled in front of Tenten with the manner of a warrior towards someone with a higher status and said, "I cannot express my gratitude. Thank you for giving this lowly warrior a gift that far exceeds his rank."

"Don't be so formal, since I'm not your master, Kiba," Tenten smiled. "I'm a mere blacksmith, giving a warrior his deserved weapon. And your master… is someone you've vowed to protect for your entire life. Take these swords to her for her to approve and fulfill your purpose. I won't forgive you even if the sky crumbles and falls if you disappoint the swords even once. The moment you touch your sword will be the moment you give them your future. Make sure your purpose is the path that your heart has already chosen for you."

Kiba nodded. He gently took the swords from her hands, and found that they were surprisingly heavy for their size. But he couldn't resist a smile as he knew that the weight was perfect for him. Tenten grinned and said, "Swing one of them. You'll hear it sing."

Kiba looked at her with a puzzled look. He unsheathed the Katana and swished it in the air. He gasped. It… sang. The sound of three whistles of cutting air blended harmoniously, creating a pleasant sound in his ears. He looked at his sword, definitely puzzled.

"How… How did it…"

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Tenten's eyes turned affectionate although there was a feeling of longing dwelling inside them. "Daddy named them 'Earthly Sky Guardians' although I myself called them The Singing Guardian. The sides were carved with soft curvatures that create a whistling or singing sound when swished. A perfect balance between the curvatures makes both sides sing at the same time. That's its characteristic. So… you'll always know when it's been used by its song. Take a good care of it, will you?"

Kiba smiled. He sheathed the Katana in one swift motion and said, "I won't ever disappoint you."

"Wow… words of a warrior," Tenten laughed. She bowed down as an acceptance. "I accept your words, Kiba. The words of a warrior must not be broken. You understand that, don't you?"

He grinned.

"Definitely."

X

Sasuke sat silently on a rock, holding his Katana. He could hear other's steps as they slowly walked to the garden—talking about the plan and everything. Sakura saw him and she quickly ran to him while shouting, "Sasuke-kun! You weren't with us in the meeting!"

"It's not necessary," Sasuke turned his head away. Sakura looked at him for a good long while and finally said, "I still believe in you, Sasuke-kun. No matter what happen, I just want you to know that I have faith in you."

Sasuke quickly turned to look at her but she had already caught up with the others. He didn't know why she suddenly threw those two sentences but it made something move in his stomach. _I'll never understand her_, he thought. She was always that girl who giggled and smiled longingly at him although he never cared for her. He never tried to know why she was acting like that towards him. Anyway… it was none of his business, was it? Sasuke tossed aside her meaningless statement and plunged himself in his thoughts again. A thought about his Katana.

"**_I believe the sword has high expectations of you. Don't disappoint it, boy."_**

_What expectation? What is the key to this riddle?_

"**_Your blade can't cut me."_**

_Why can't it cut? I always take a good care of this Katana but why is it that it can't cut at all? Damn. Should I sharpen it? And… and what is this… 'art of fighting'? I have power… but why won't anyone acknowledge me?_

"HINATA!!!"

Kiba's shout snapped him back to reality. He looked up, seeing Kiba run towards Hinata—practically bouncing with joy. He stopped right in front of her and suddenly kneeled down before her like a warrior would do to his master—making Hinata gasp in shock—and with a firm but excited voice he said, "I have received a daishō from the generous blacksmith of The Tenkai, Hime. Now I am to give it to you for approval. I give my loyalty to you."

Hinata's face turned red as she timidly said, "Wa… Wait, Kiba-kun? What's happening here? Why are you kneeling in front of me? It's not necessary to…"

"Hinata… The one who gave me my last Katana was your Father, so my honor and loyalty belonged to him," Kiba gently placed the two swords on Hinata's hands. "And now… Please give me the privilege of being your warrior. I will give you my formal vow now; you, my mistress—the owner of my honor and loyalty, the one who gives me the opportunity to wield this daishō, the one who gives me my title as a Royal Guardian."

Hinata looked at him with a puzzled look until Tenten walked out of her house leisurely and said, "He wants you to be his master. We are supposed to do it in a court room with the generals and all… but since we are unable to do it in this condition, a vow is enough. All you have to do is give the sword back to him and ask him for his vow. After that, it's all his line."

Hinata timidly did as she said. Kiba took the sword proudly and said, "I, Inuzuka Kiba, devote my whole life to Hyuuga Hinata-Hime of the White Sky Country. She will therefore have my loyalty, my swords, and my life."

Hinata gaped for words when she heard the seriousness of his voice. Kiba grinned and said, "It's legal now. I'm your loyal guardian."

Akamaru barked happily and Hinata finally showed her humble smile. She took Kiba's hand and said, "I'm happy for you. Although I know that legal or not… you will always protect me, at all costs."

Kiba laughed. He sheathed his swords and finally walked away with Hinata. Tenten watched them a few feet away until she herself walked towards the same direction. But her steps stopped when suddenly Sasuke stood in front of her.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke," Tenten smiled brightly at him. "You want to go to the teleportation place with me that bad? You don't have to block my way to ask me, really!"

Sasuke stepped forward and suddenly put his sword in front of him. Tenten raised her eyebrows and said, "Wow… what is…"

"FORGE IT FOR ME!"

Tenten almost jumped from her feet when he shouted that words. Sasuke looked at her with that solemn face and said it again, "Forge this sword for me! Modify it! Make it stronger!"

His words made Hinata and Kiba stop in their tracks. Kakashi, who stood not so far away, slightly lowered his book down. The others, however, still walked towards the teleportation place since they didn't hear him at all. Tenten looked at Sasuke, bewildered, and said, "What is this all of a sudden? We have no time right now and I don't think the sword needs to be…"

"Forge it for me! Make it stronger!" Sasuke's voice hardened. "I want to win! I want to win over him! Forge this sword for me!!!"

"Him? Make this sword stronger?" Tenten narrowed her eyes. She raised her hand towards the sword. She didn't actually touch it. She only moved her hand above the hilt in a slow but somehow hypnotizing motion and her eyes suddenly darkened. "Che. Too bad, eh?"

Sasuke stopped. He looked at her and said slowly, "Too bad?"

"Yes," said Tenten softly. Her eyes were dark and showed a sympathetic look. "Too bad that this wonderful sword was handed over to an incompetent swordsman."

"_Nani_?" Sasuke hissed in fury. "_What do you mean by that?_"

"Well… I mean…" She shot a hard glare on his onyx eyes. "You are an inept swordsman. You're not even a real one. It's too bad that this wonderful sword must end up with you: a pathetic, proud, and ultimately unskilled swordsman."

"That's it!" Sasuke drew his katana. His eyes flared with anger. "You have no right to judge me… You have no right to talk to me that way!"

"I say whatever's in my mind," Tenten shrugged. "And the bad thing is…"

Her eyes weren't the eyes of the warm and cheerful girl she was for all this time. Even the aura inside those hard brown orbs stunned Sasuke.

"… I talk only truth."

"_You…_" Sasuke's hands shook in his attempt to hold back his anger. His teeth buckled to stop himself from uttering forbidden curses and shouts. He wouldn't lose to this woman. No, he wouldn't. "How dare you to… Let's prove it then. Let's prove whether or not your words are true! Fight me!"

Tenten looked at him for a while with a boring look. She then bowed down and took a stick from the ground. It was small, about the same length as Tenten's forearm and its thickness was about the same as Tenten's grip. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"WHAT THE—"

"Attack me," Tenten twirled the stick deftly with one hand. "I'll prove to you that you can't even cut this stick."

"_Why you…_"

Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore. He moved first. He swished the Katana and Tenten blocked it leisurely with her stick… but it didn't break nor cut in half. Sasuke gritted his teeth and with another battle cry, he attacked her endlessly. His attacks were wild and endless, delivered from different angles that would surely bring down his enemies… but she effortlessly blocked them with the stick. A stick… that suddenly became extremely powerful in her hand. _Why… Why didn't the stick break?! Why?!_

"Che!" Sasuke jumped back, completely forgetting the fact that she used only a mere stick. "_Second Flare_! _UNFEARED ANGER!_"

Bwooooosssshhh!!!

"Cheap trick."

She twirled the stick in a fast motion, calmly encountered the raging fire in front of her. Her stick kept twirling and just like a fan, nullified the attack by changing its direction…

"Got you!"

Sasuke was suddenly on top of her, swinging his katana with full power…

SMACK!!! It hit the ground hard… and Tenten was standing on top of its blunt side. She had her stick in her hand, glaring towards the now locked Sasuke.

"Heh. Told you."

THWACK!

"Argh!!" Sasuke released his grip on his Katana instantly, clutching his right hand in pain. He didn't see it coming. It just happened—so quickly, so swiftly, and suddenly an unbearable pain shot his through hand like it had been stabbed by a spear. _Damn! She… how could she…_

"See?" Tenten twirled the stick in her hand. "You can't even cut this stick."

_Damn!_ Sasuke held his hand. "What is my fault?! Why I can't cut at all? If this sword is a little stronger… if… if… Pathetic sword!"

_Badum. _Sasuke froze. This killing intent was fierce and wild. He slowly looked up and saw her angered face. Her infuriated expression. She looked down at him and hissed, "Pathetic sword?! A lowly person like you has no right to judge a sword like that! Who are you to place yourself that high?! I've told you, you're not even a warrior! You don't have the right to call it weak, you imbecile!"

With a swift move, Tenten suddenly grabbed its hilt. Sasuke's eyes widened…

"DON'T!!!"

"**_Sasuke. Never let anybody except you touch it. The Hi no Tachi only recognizes its true wielder. It will burn anyone who touches it. If he or she lucky, it will spared them by only eating their hand but if not… You must assure their ash is ready on the altars of the dead the next day."_**

She grabbed it… and the fire that was once asleep awakened once again… But not on her arm, but on the blade. She took it and swished it deftly in the air. The sword suddenly set ablaze with the swish, burning the air around it. The crimson fire dancing on its tip. It didn't burn her. It recognized her.

"You said this sword is weak?" She twirled it around her with a swift and beautiful motion. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off the katana at all. It was magnificent. He never saw it blaze like that. He never saw it… that free… "Weak? It can't cut? HAH! BULLSHIT!"

Tenten threw her stick to the air and she swished the katana. The katana didn't touch the stick at all… but the stick cut clean into half in thin air and suddenly set ablaze. As its ash blew in the wind, Tenten twirled the katana and in a flash that couldn't be seen by Sasuke's eyes, it was on his neck.

"See?" Her voice was harsh. She was angry, that was for sure. Mocking a weapon was not something she tolerated. "It's not the sword that can't cut, but YOU! It's not the sword that needs to be modified… but YOU! It's you who are too weak to even understand the sword! You're judging yourself too high! You can't even touch the sword, damn it! You can't even feel it! What is a warrior without his sword?! It's not about having a sword or not… it's about feeling it! It's about being one with it! It's not something an arrogant person like you can do! If you can't open yourself to your sword, don't you even DARE call yourself a samurai! You have no right to judge this beautiful… No, this magnificent sword! And what makes it blunt is your incompetence of handling it! DAMN IT!"

She stabbed it deeply on the ground. The sword blazed for the last time before the fire finally died out. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't lift his head… but he could feel Tenten was looking down at him… and he just can't handle the look that she gave him. She stepped back… and finally turned around and made her leave. Loudly she said, "A good samurai is a samurai that becomes one with his sword. If he wants it to cut, it cuts. If he wants it not to cut, it won't. Cutting something or not is a matter of heart. Being weak or strong is a matter of the heart. Once a sword is created, it is designed to cut. But the one who decides its strength is the wielder. A wielder like you, who can't see the soul forged inside the sword, will never be able to cut. So stop calling that sword weak… since the one who determined the power of a weapon is the user. Too bad that sword is in your hands… And too bad it can't be given to anyone else. Don't disappoint it again, Sasuke… Since it has faith in you and has chosen you to be its wielder. Make it proud."

While she walked away, Kakashi slowly lifted his book again. His grin was hidden behind his mask but anyone that looked at him would know that he was satisfied.

X

"Yo! Neji-san!"

Asuma smiled as Neji came closer to his group. Neji bowed down in front of him in silent greeting, answered by another bow from Asuma. Neji turned to look at his friends and said, "Sarutobi Asuma, Regent of Aite."

Asuma bowed down deeply to everyone else and said, "Pleased to meet you!"

"Sarutobi…" Sakura bit her bottom lips. "Does Sarutobi mean…"

"Ah, that old man has done a wonderful job in Konoha, hasn't he?" Asuma smiled. "And yes, I have heard the news. I know that my father already passed away. He died the way he wanted to."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and shouted, "You're the old man's son?! I never knew that he had a son!"

"Well… I guess it really wasn't necessary to tell you all about it, eh?" Asuma laughed. He walked to the nearest tent. "Come in! We have the best tactician ever, Nara Shikamaru! Yo, Shikamaru! They're ready! We… SHIKAMARU!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!"

Naruto looked Sakura and said, "Is he really the best?"

Sakura grinned.

"Let's hope so."

X

"We will divide the army into four," said Shikamaru. "Once the towers of the Hyuuga Castle fall, we will attack from three different angles at once. After a while, the last group will come from behind with the banner, as some kind of reinforcement. It will make an illusion that there are many of us, although in the reality, we've lost in numbers."

Neji opened his eyes. He said, "How many men do we have?"

"4000 men in our side. Approximately 10000 men in the Castle," Shikamaru said slowly. "Our spy said that about 3000 of Orochimaru's men is the Hyuuga's Imperial Army. If we could just get them on our side, we could even the odds."

"And the way is…"

"Yes," Shikamaru's eyes landed on Hinata. "Hinata and Hanabi, you're in the fourth group. If they see your face, they will be convinced that their princesses are still alive. That way… they will revolt against Orochimaru and turn the tide to our favor."

"Me? In the war?" Hanabi raised her voice. "Wait a second here!!"

"There's no other choice," Sakura glared at the girl. "We don't have that many fighters! And the best thing that we can think about it is using the enemy's force as ours!!"

Kiba folded his arms and said, "I will agree to anything, as long as I can be by Hinata's side."

"I know, I know," Shikamaru yawned. "But I can't let you have that privilege so easily. The three first armies must have the strongest attacker. The first army and second army will attack from the rear. Four hundred cavalry archers, six hundred yari cavalry in each team. Swift and strong, the rear will be a 'shield' or distracter from the center. The center—eight hundred heavy cavalry, two hundred archers—will be strong enough to shatter any defense ahead of them… Perfect for a surprise attack, perfect for the princess's shield. The last group, the 'reinforcement' group, will consist of five hundred cavalry archers and five hundred heavy infantry. Hinata, you will be in this team. I won't expect much fighting from your side as the fourth group will only be an illusion for everyone. When the banner's been raised high and you appear before the opponent's army, it will be our victory."

"So?" Kiba's shout was almost akin to a dog's bark. "Where will I be? Not in the fourth team?!"

"It is best if you're in the center team, if you want to be by Hinata's side," Shikamaru shot a glare towards Kiba. "Every attacker that we have must be in first wave. Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, and Naruto will be in the first team on the right hand side. Kakashi-sensei, you're the general. The second team will be Chouza, Chouji, and Neji on the left hand side. The general is Neji, for sure. The center team will be Kiba, Sasuke, and I. The general is me. The last team will be Tenten, Sakura, and Ino under the protection of Shino. The general will be Tenten. The princess will be completely safe most of the time, guarded from the front and rear. Still, when the time comes, we will have to drag you to the front and make the enemy spot you. This is crucial since this is the time when you are vulnerable to any frontal attack by archers. Don't worry, though. Our team will protect you at all costs."

"But what about Ino's father, Lee, Gai-sensei, and your father?" asked Sakura. "They're not in the main team?"

Shikamaru grinned.

"Well… we have other surprise waiting by the hill, if you want to ask," he said, with a smile that was very un-Shikamaru like. "Lee and Gai-sensei will arrive here by the evening and they will know the plan right after they arrive. In this battle, we will use all we've got. There's no turning back now. I expect each team's general to be able do adapt to any situation that we face on the battlefield. Neji and Kakashi-sensei, with your leadership and precise calculation, I will expect your teams to be both stealthy and tactical in every move. Tenten, I acknowledge your ability and I expect the best from you although yes, you're a woman and the army would never expect to be lead by a woman but… You have a kind of strong aura that affects people around you. Use it well for your leadership."

"Got it!" Tenten grinned. "I'll be right behind all of you when my Lightning Spear attack is done, right?"

"Precisely," Shikamaru nodded. "We will attack tomorrow by nightfall. I hope the weather will be on our side too. Small changes will boost our strength in this kind of time."

Neji just couldn't help but smirk.

"_**The Tenkais control weather," she said slowly to him. "Or so my father said to me."**_

X

"The surprise is essential?" Gai raised his well-cared eyebrows. "By the hill?"

"Well, Dad will be there," Shikamaru nodded. "So nothing to be worry about. You and Lee are the fastest individuals here and we're going to use that. This is overly crucial but I can't trust anyone else except the two of you. We need your speed to run about the hill in a fast motion."

"In the name of the springtime of youth, we won't let you down!" Lee said with full spirit, followed by splashing waves and a sunset background. Gai raised his fist and said, "Yes, Lee! We must open the path to victory with our youthful spirit!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Let's hope the glint of your teeth can blind them to death, too... Yeesh…"

X

"Sasuke."

His body stiffened. He didn't look back but he knew who was behind him.

"Well, I leave this here, alright? I hope this baby can do wonders for you in the battle. And… Hm… Well, Sasuke… Sometimes a single moment of emptiness will turn the world into one full of colors when you open your eyes the next second. Trust me."

He still didn't look back. He only had the Katana in his lap and the given tantou behind him. The fire was still asleep.

_Listen to me, my boy… Hear me…_

X

It was another boring day for the gate keeper. The border was never this peaceful. The people of Hane were still as grouchy as always though, but still when of surrendering to the Idion army's power. The archers waiting by the tower started to shiver from the dusk's cold wind. Strangely, the afternoon's nice weather had turned ugly by sunset.

"A storm is coming," said the first archer, waxing his bow. "Strange. It was a nice day today."

"Dunno," said the second archer. "The weather's become quite unpredictable recently."

"Yeah. Guess so."

X

The wind was blowing hard. She could feel it; the power in her body… the power brought about by nature… the power of everything… Her army was behind her, waiting for her. She knew the next few seconds would be the time that determined the outcome of the battle. Destroy the tower in one attack or they're done for. She raised her right hand and the weather changed to her favor. A Tenkai… is a controller of the weather and steel.

"Gather upon my hand. Fractions of memories. Spear."

And the wind suddenly turned violent. Black clouds filled the sunset sky, blocking all beauty of the setting sun with their dark layers. The cloud descended in a spiral motion—just like a cyclone, as if something inside it was trying to release itself from the ground, trying to break free from the clouds by descending towards the ground… And--

CRACKLE!! The sound of thunder rendered everyone's ears deaf. Lightning descended into her hand and she caught it deftly with a firm grip. Her glove burnt to ash almost instantly, and was blown away by the wind along with her next incantation.

"Let them hear you roar, Spirit of Thunder… Shed their tears along with the rain…"

She had both of her hands on the golden spear. Flashes of thunder crackled around her. _This is it… Let the battle horn blow once again…_

_Look at me, Daddy._

"Descend from Heaven… TENKAI!!!"

When the spear stabbed the ground, the sky showed its anger. Thunders stormed the Hyuuga Castle in one attack, wiping out all the towers with their massive power. The roar of the wounded heavens wrecked the serenity of the day, echoing in everyone's ears like an overly loud and powerful dirge. As the towers of the castle tumbled and fell to the ground… a loud battle horn was heard from afar. And the battle began.

X

"RAISE THE FLAGS!!!"

The long lost feather of the White Sky was raised once again. On his dark horse's back he raised his sheathed kodachi to the air.

"ARMIES OF THE SKY… ATTACK!"

And he knew at the moment, there was no turning back.

X

"Assault!!! Assault from the west!!"

The Hyuuga Castle's guard ran towards the general of the Idion's army. Dosu looked out the window, his black eyes narrowed when he saw the approaching armies.

"From the east!! Large amount of troops are attacking from the east!"

"From the south, Sir!! The towers have fallen, we can't hold them back!"

Dosu let out a curse. He walked towards the door, his fists tightened in anger.

"Release the monsters!" he shouted to his generals. "And send all the troops! I don't care, just hold them back! Kill those who try to escape! This castle is ours!"

He looked at his most loyal servant; the monster Orochimaru had created for him… the powerful masked soldier, silent and obedient. A killing machine that was not even Neji had seen before.

"Prepare my horse," he said grimly. "Those rats will regret this."

X

"Attack, eh?"

He couldn't resist the urge to grin.

"It finally begins."

Genma released his cape, followed by Raidou. Their second task began, harder than the first…

"Dividing an enemy's forces… is a lot of fun."

X

"Raise! EARTH!"

BOOM! Their horses jumped over the crumpled land filled with their enemy's corpses. Shikamaru raised his sheathed katana and shouted, "HOSHI!"

Their cavalry was in an arrowhead formation, storming like a flooded river to the Hyuuga's high fortress wall.

"EARTH!"

BOOOM!! Earth crushed the wall in a massive striking wave. As the ruin touched the ground, the sound of roar echoed in the sky…

"GROOOOOAAAAAAAA!!!"

Dozens of monsters were unleashed on them, deafening and rampaging along the way. Three thousand Idion soldiers ran behind them, shouting a rallying call as they headed towards the assaulting army. One thousand versus three thousand and dozens of monsters. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he galloped closer. _Will this battle be their first victory?_

"ATTACK THEM!!!!!"

The war cry of the soldiers filled his ears. The energy inside him suddenly started boiling throughout his entire spirit. Yes… It was still too early to decide who the winner was. It just began.

"CHARGEEEE!!!!!"

X

"Lightning!"

BOOM! The sound of lightning briefly engulfed any other sounds around him. Dust covered their tracks as they bolted inside… but they couldn't see the barricade.

"ARRRRGGHHH!!!!"

Crash! Horses crashed into spikes, tumbling down in their last breath. Soldiers fell harshly on the ground, only to be crushed later on by their horses' dead bodies. Far away on the west, sounds of hurricanes accompanied by screams filled the air. By the south, the ground cracked by magic and with the force of the galloping horse, its battle cry echoed through the night. And then, a sudden cry was heard from the castle.

"Release them!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

BOOOOMMM!! More monsters stormed out of the castle, these being much bigger than the usual… and just as ruthless.

"KILL THEM ALL!!!"

X

"Second Flare!!"

Sasuke tried to lift his hand at the coming monster.

"UNFEARED ANGER!"

BOOOOMM!! The monster roared in anger and fell on top of the soldiers behind it. But more monsters jumping towards him.

"Dammit!"

SMACK! Sasuke rolled to the side and managed to dodge at the last second.

"KILL HIM!"

"Shit!" Sasuke quickly swished his katana when an Idion soldier swung his sword. "Go… AWAY!"

Crash! The soldier dropped dead to the ground. Sasuke quickly forced his body to stand… but the monster behind him wouldn't let him.

SMACK! He coughed blood when his body hit the ground hard. The force of the blow was harder than he thought. His vision blurred fast and his body trembled with pain. _Will I… will I…_

"EARTH!"

CRASH! The monster growled and then fell dead. Kiba brushed past Sasuke, his katana red with blood.

"Don't just lay there, Uchiha!" shouted the dog lad, swinging his katana like a mad man—killing every being around him. "_DON'T. GET. IN. THE WAAAAAAYYYY!!!!_ EARTH!"

CRAAAACCCKKK!!!! The ground was lifted. Sasuke bit back his pain and raised his body once again. It was hard… painful…

"Die!"

CHING!!! His katana stopped the Idion soldier's yari. His hand trembled but he didn't release his grip.

"YOU die!"

CRASH! Blood splattered the ground once again. Sasuke panted heavily, but he felt the attack coming for him… BOOM! A fist landed on the place he was standing… The monster growled in anger but…

"ASCENDING PHOENIX!"

The monster fell… but another wave was coming. Sasuke shouted his lungs out, swinging his katana for dear life. He didn't even see who was in front of him. He didn't even know whether the people he slashed were friends or foes… He wanted to live… just to live…

And suddenly everything was empty.

His head felt lighter than usual. His ears lost all sound… His body turned numb… His grip loosened… and somehow, for him everything went into slow motion, an agonizing turn of scenario… and everything… suddenly was clearly visible for him. Everything…

He could see people getting stamped on by the raging horses… he could see monsters crushing the soldiers at their feet, going berserk without caring about who they killed. People fighting with their swords in hand and everything… The soldiers' faces… Their faces… Faces with hope… Faces of the people who knew exactly what they after, faces of the people with honor and loyalty, people with faith… people with aim… and suddenly, just as suddenly as it came, Sasuke snapped back to the reality. To the war.

"KILL!!!!!"

And he moved. The Hi no Tachi slashed the air, hissing with power… But there was something different about the attack. It found what it was aiming for. It found a purpose.

_You heard me, my boy… You finally heard me…_

"FOURTH FLARE!!!"

X

"Blow the horn!!! Blow the horn!!!"

Naruto staggered to find the horn between all the legs. He snatched it and with all remaining air in his lungs, he blew it hard…

X

"The signal!"

Tenten raised her head when Sakura shouted. The brunette smiled.

"Yes," She nodded… and raised her spear. "EVERYONE!! IT'S OUR TIME!!"

X

"REINFORCEMENTs!!!"

The word was greeted by a loud war cry from the soldiers and the flags that were stomped over their feet were raised again by trembling hands.

"THE PRINCESS IS HERE!!!! THE PRINCESS HAS ARRIVED!!!!!"

X

"The… Princess?!"

Dosu's eyes widened. He ran towards the castle window, eyes on the war. And indeed. On the back of a white horse was the Hyuuga Heiress…

"IT CAN'T BE!!"

X

"THE PRINCESS!!!"

The soldiers shouted her name as if they would be able to kill the monsters with it. Some of the enemies stopped in their movements, eyes locked on the heiress… They just didn't know what to do.

"Show your loyalty!" shouted Kiba. "Show us where your loyalties lay, Imperial Army of Hyuuga!"

And… the swords were raised once again… and the cry was heard again, echoing on the wall of the Hyuuga Castle.

"FOR THE PRINCESS!!"

X

"REINFORCEMENTS BY THE HILL!"

Neji's movement stopped. By… the hill? He didn't know about that… they only had Tenten's team, right? No way there would be forces by the hill…

"REINFORCEMENTs BY THE HILL!"

Curious, he quickly turned around… and he saw it. Fire was lining the forest line by the hill, indicating the presence of an army. But… But they were supposed to be alone… How could…

"**_Well… we have other surprise waiting by the hill, if you want to ask," he said, with a smile that was so un-Shikamaru like. "Lee and Gai-sensei will arrive here by the evening and they will know the plan right after they arrive. In this battle, we will use all we've got."_**

But still, they only had 4000 men…

"REINFORCEMENTS ARE COMING!!"

The armies of the hill suddenly ran down at high speed, in a full wave of horses. The armies of Idion stepped back. The fire was too many for an ordinary army…

"Withdraw! They're too many!! They're too many!!!"

_No way…_

Neji used his Byakugan and saw the truth. Then, he just couldn't resist his grin.

"WITHDRAW!!! THERE ARE TOO MANY!!!"

They were deer.

X

"They've revolted!"

Sakura looked at Hinata in delight.

"They've revolted for your sake! Shikamaru was right after all!"

Hinata didn't know what to say… and she didn't have time to. Sakura suddenly jumped towards her, tackling her off the horse to the ground. A spear almost hit Sakura and Hinata's ears caught Shino's voice shouting, "Hanabi-sama!"

"Hanabi!!" Hinata tried to stand up again and Sakura dragged her on his feet. The war was raging all around them—horses ran past them, fights just went on without them… and she just couldn't see Hanabi. "Hanabi! What ha…"

"DUCK!!"

BOOM!!! A fist almost hit Hinata if Sakura hadn't pushed her away. The latter delivered a hard blow on the monster, sending it flying towards the nearby enemy soldiers. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Move!" She tugged Hinata. "Move! We have to withdraw! They will… BEHIND!!!"

SMASH! An Idion soldier's sword smacked the ground. He looked at Hinata with a bloodthirsty glare and shouted, "I FOUND HER!!!! THE PRINCESS IS…"

"SHUT UP!!"

THWACK! Sakura's foot sent the soldier to a deep sleep. But a shout was heard from afar.

"OVER THERE!!!"

"Run, Hinata!" Sakura quickly pushed Hinata away. "Run! Hurry! To the back! I will hold them back! Run!"

"But…"

"GO!"

X

Kiba panted heavily. He didn't expect it to be this hard. His body trembled from lack of power and he just couldn't use the Beast. If he released that thing now, he would probably kill his own comrades and kill… Hinata…

**Something's coming, yo.**

"What?!"

**Something's coming… and you'll need me. USE ME!**

"Che! Whatever you…"

"PRINCESS!!!"

BOOOM! Kiba quickly looked back when he heard the scream. Hinata was at the back, right? How could…

And he saw Hinata, bleeding. She was cornered by a huge wolfish monster who grinned ruthlessly at her. And the monster swung its hand…

"HINATA!!!!"

SMACK!

Kiba coughed blood. He gritted his teeth when it drenched the ground. Shielding Hinata with his body was the only thing in his mind… and now…

"Kiba-kun!"

"Run!" shouted Kiba, trying to stand with his last remaining power. "Run! NOW! I'll hold this thing!"

"But…"

"Live for us!" Kiba kept the monster at bay with his wavering body. He didn't even look at Hinata. He knew if he did that, she would realize that he just couldn't see clearly anymore. His limit was close. "Run! NOW! LIVE FOR US!!"

Closing her eyes, Hinata finally turned back and ran. Tears started to fill her eyes. _Why? Why do I have to be this weak? Why must everyone fight for me? Why must everyone… risk their life for me? Why I can't be useful? Why I… I…_

"GRAAAAAA!!!"

THWACK! The sound made her stop. She turned back… and she saw it. Kiba was on the ground—wounds covered his body and blood was streaming out of them. His breath was shallow and he couldn't even lift his hands anymore… The monster in front of him was lifting its claw…

"**_What is left of me now…" the Dog Lad forced himself to stand. Blood dripped from his wounds, but he didn't seem to care. "… Is my devotion to you… My vow as your guardian."_**

_Move, Kiba-kun… Please move…_

But he didn't… The monster was still moving… Its claw… was closing in…

"**_You have to live…" Kiba closed his eyes wearily. He gripped his Katana's scabbard tighter. His slit eyes showed a distant look. "Because… if you were to die… what is there left for me to protect?"_**

_Kiba-kun…_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!"

CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!!!!

X

**It's coming!**

_Oh, shit…_

X

**Wake up! DAMMIT, WAKE UP!**

His vision was painted red… but suddenly something white landed right on his palm, something light and white… Something good… He slowly lifted his hand and looked at it… and he knew immediately what is was…

"A feather?"

Hyuuga Hinata was standing in front of the fallen Kiba. Tears streaming down her face… but her eyes now turned emotionless… And a pair of white wings spread wide on her back…

**It's coming…**

Kiba's eyes locked onto her in shock. His mind was devoid of all thoughts but one…

**The Swan…**

X

**Will he move?**

_He has to._

**She's coming.**

X

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

CRAAAAASSSHHHH!!!

Suddenly the pure white wings were crimson with blood. Dozens of dead men scattered all around Hinata, killed by a sudden burst of white light emanating from her… and Kiba knew the beast would let them out again…

"KIBA!"

Kiba turned his head and he saw Tenten, running towards him. Her face was filled with anxiety and he needn't ask why. Hinata was spreading her wings, getting ready for the next explosion.

"Stop her! Use your beast! NOW!"

"But…"

"You want her to regret this for her whole life?!" Tenten grabbed his clothes, tugging him to stand. "Stand up, Warrior! Protect your princess!!"

"But… But I may kill her!" shouted Kiba back at her. "How am I suppose to protect her if I kill her?! I almost can't resist this urge now! I almost can't hold this thing back at this moment! If I release it, it will…"

"THEN CONTROL IT!!!" She had never shouted that loud. "CONTROL THAT THING!!! STOP HER!!! NOW!"

Kiba gritted his teeth. _Hinata is going to…_

"Release me!" He wavered as Tenten quickly released him. His body first lost its balance but a sudden power made him stand. A power that made the ground cracked. "DAMMIIITTTTT!!!!!"

_GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!_

X

"Naruto! To the tower! NOW!! Bring the flag!"

Kakashi didn't even look at him as he shouted. Naruto nodded and ran inside the tower. This was it… If he managed to let the White Sky flag on the top… the war would be over…

"NOT SO FAST!!"

Dozens of Idion soldiers appeared before him but Naruto continued to run towards the stairs. He swung his spear.

"THEN TRY ME!"

He just didn't care anymore. This war has to end… It MUST end… for her smile…

"**_I… I want to see the castle's garden again," she looked at the sky, smiling. Her face reddened as he listened to her intently. "I want to see the world as it was that time when Father and I were there… It was so… peaceful and beautiful."_**

The smile she wore… was beautiful…

"DIE, YOU INTRUDER!!"

"_**I hope… I will be able to see it once again…"**_

Naruto didn't see anything else except the stairs… The light… And he didn't think of anything else except the flag… and her smile…

"**_The peaceful world my father and I were dreaming of."_**

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

X

_GROOOOOAAARRR!!!_

CRASH!!! His claws sent her flying to the nearby ruin. She stopped in the air and charged him again mercilessly.

**She's coming!**

_I know!_

BLAST!!! The earth protected Kiba. He caught her wings, growling as he tried to knock her to the ground. The white eyes were glaring at him…

She was trying to kill him…

_Kiba-kun…_

But inside the emotionless eyes, the slit eyes of the Inuzuka saw it…

Tears…

Hyuuga Hinata was crying…

_Stop me. Please._

X

"EXPLODE! FIRE!!!"

BOOOOMM!!! The tower shook by the blast. Naruto shot out of the smoke, stumbling towards the Idion flag's pole. Harshly he ripped off the flag with one powerful snatch. Three Idion soldier jumped at him but Kakashi suddenly appeared before them.

"LEAVE HIM!"

CRAAASSHHH!! Blood was spilled once again… only on the flag by the tower. Naruto's trembling hands tied the flag to the pole… and lifted it high.

_Look at it, everyone._

When the White Sky Country's flag was finally on the top once again… a cry was heard all over the land…

"VICTORY!!!"

X

"WHAT?!"

Dosu's eyes widened angrily at the flag on the tower. He left that spot just a few minutes ago and now the attacker had already conquered it. HOW COULD…

"DAMMIT!" His eyes flared with anger but he knew he had lost. He turned his horse towards an open land for exit. "WITHDRAW!!! WITHDRAAAAAWWWWW!!!!!"

The Idion's army just couldn't hold the excited assaulting army anymore. They had lost, big time… and all because the towers of the front fortress fell… and the only one that was been able to do it…

_Damn you, Tenkai! I'll get you next time!!!_

X

"VICTORRRRRYYYYY!!!!!"

The soldier's shout was heard by him… and he lost his balance.

"LIGHT!"

BOOOMM!!! Kiba smashed the ground. Hinata was standing again, ready to charge at him…

"Finally it's over."

_Flash._ Kiba's eyes widen. His eyes didn't catch her movement… but suddenly Tenten was in front of Hinata, catching the latter's forehead firmly.

"Reside. SEAL!"

BOOOOOOM!!!

The wings turned to dust and Tenten swiftly caught the girl in her arms. The shouts of the triumphant soldiers still echoed in the sky… and Hinata finally opened her eyes.

"_VICTORY!!! WE WINN!!!"_

"_WE WIIIINNN!!!!"_

"We… win…?"

Her voice was hoarse and weak but Tenten could hear it above all the cacophony. She smiled at the girl.

"Yes… thanks to your existence," said the older woman softly. She gently let her sit, leaning towards her body. "Hinata… look."

Her eyes slowly moved to the tower of the Hyuuga castle and she saw the flag of the White Sky Country… and the arrival of the new morning…

"We… We win…"

A drop fell from her eyes. The Castle was theirs once again… and she… She had taken part in this victory as well… _She helped…_

"Yes…" Tenten gently whispered in her ears. "_We_ win."

The word… was never that sweet before…

"Hinata?"

Kiba slowly rose from his place. His body ached terribly but he managed to get the Beast inside him again—all thanks to his stubborn will of not letting Hinata get hurt.

"Hinata? Are you…"

"Shhh…" Tenten put her index finger in front of her mouth. She grinned. "She's asleep."

Sure enough, the Hyuuga Heiress was already deep in the darkness. Kiba raised his eyebrow, especially when Tenten flashed her cheeky grin once again and said, "Great job, Kiba. It's not that hard to suppress the Beast, is it?"

Kiba froze at the realization… and he just couldn't resist the grin tugging his lips.

"Damn you, Tenten."

After all, the victory that day was not only about winning the castle…

But also about those who managed to win against themselves.

And there was never any victory better than that.

--------------------------

To Be Continued

--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: It looked a lot better in my mind. A LOT BETTER. This one was supposed to be a Cliffhanger but you all would murder me if I stopped right when Hinata evolved. (O.o)… Hahahahaha! My body's not very healthy right now… and my lungs hurt. Plus, my laptop needed some mending… But still, this is the longest chapter thus far. The deer part just popped into my head when I remembered the tactic used in the Gempei War between the Taira Clan and Minamoto Clan in Japan… I need to tell you all about this, really. Just so that you all know that the deer part was not fully my creation.**

**See ya in the next chapter, alright?**

**_KEEP READING. SINCE I PLAN SOMETHING HUGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TRUST ME. VERY HUGE. MASSIVE!! A SURPRISE!!!_ Well… R&R?**


	12. The Singing Steel

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far! Sorry for the late update! I was busy writing another NejiTen AU fic for a contest in NF so I had to stop writing Beasts of Souls for a while. (Ah, that reminds me. I have other school dramas to make and I have my extracurricular tasks. Gomen for any late updates!!!) Anyway… this chappie's all done now, ne? There's a surprise waiting at the end! And please let me say this pre-emptive apology: I'M SORRY! REALLY!!! IT'S IRRESISTIBLE! I'M SORRRRYYYYY!!!! FORGIVE ME!! FORGIVE MEEE!!!**

**Well! Happy reading! -mischievous grin-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing… don't own a thing… (hics. Even in AU I don't own a thing!!!)**

**----------------------------**

**Chapter 12**

**The Singing Steel**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_After cutting my feelings that grew, I regret  
After realizing that after all, I'm just a mediocrity, I cry  
A depressed heart  
A dirty lie_

_  
__**Asian Kung-Fu Generation: Riraito (Rewrite)**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

_Here lays Hyuuga Hiashi_

_May his soul rest in peace_

_May his memory reside in our hearts_

_May the nation he led face the sunrise once again_

The first thing she did when she was conscious was visiting her father's grave. But the only thing that was left was a small tombstone made by the loyal soldiers. She knew exactly that the remnants of her father's body were somewhere within the ashes of other fallen warriors, blown by the wind. She knew exactly that Idion would never take care of her father's body… that there would never be any burial for her father. She knew… that Idion treated him like a trash—thrown and burnt to nothing.

Her hands trembled as she clasped her hand in front of her chest and prayed. She was trembling from lack of power and with fear… Fearing herself was a hard thing… Hating herself was excruciating… and yet those were her feelings right now… The feelings given by the residing Beast inside her…

The Swan that kept flapping its wings impatiently, wanting to fly.

X

A streak of light fell on the castle floor. Traces of last night's war were visible to everyone but it still didn't stop the briefing held by Shikamaru.

"It's too small to be a briefing, is it?" Tenten looked at the amount of people around her. Only the generals and the allies were there so there were only seven persons: Asuma, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Chouza, Neji, Tenten, and Kakashi. Shikamaru looked at her and said, "It better be. It's troublesome to talk to a lot of people. Anyway, I just want to ask about what happened in the war. Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi lowered his orange book and shrugged.

"Nothing special," he said lazily. "We fought and we managed to reach the east castle's tower. Naruto forced his way in and put the flag on the pole. The casualties from our side are approximately a hundred people. That's all."

"Neji?"

"The same." Neji's tone was low but steady. "But the enemy was disorganized a little in the middle of the fight, allowing us to maintain a constant attack and we brought down the west wall with brute force. But there was nothing that really mattered. My side's casualties are a hundred and fifty two out of a thousand."

"Dad?"

"Nothing happened. Lee and Gai are indeed, the fastest men. They managed to bolt across the hill in just a couple of minutes. The fire is all thanks to them. No casualties, for sure."

"Tenten?"

"Well… I have to apologize… since I was unable to protect Hinata that time," Tenten grinned apologetically. She bowed down. "I was careless. When I found her and Kiba, she… well… she was already in her Beast Form… and she was bleeding. I'm sorry I didn't bring her unscathed like all of you hope from me. Fifty casualties out of a thousand. I'm sorry."

"But thanks to you, we've now discovered the next Beast." Shikamaru looked away. "She's alive. That's the only thing matters now. Hanabi only got minor injuries as well… and no one is badly hurt in your section. There is nothing to be worried about."

"Ahahahaha… thanks for your kindness. I'll work better next time."

Tenten bowed down again. Neji's eyes flickered with something but he didn't say anything. Shikamaru sighed.

"Well… even, the biggest casualties came from my side—to no surprise. Two hundred men had lost their lives… There's a big mess we left behind… Unfortunately, before the next war, we have to tend to all the damage we inflicted on this castle," he said wearily. "Orochimaru will build his forces up all over again so we need to act fast. Towers must be built again and we must mend the entire infrastructure back to its original state. This will need your leadership again… but first I need to ask all of you… will you all stay here in this castle? I'm sure some of you—including myself—need to go back to your homeland."

"That's for sure," Asuma smoked his cigarette again. "Aite needs me."

"And the Akimichi can't go on without me," Chouza nodded. "Nor the Nara without Shikaku and you."

"Well… I can wait until a few days," Tenten smiled. "But… yes, I will eventually come home. I can't leave my house for far too long."

Neji's eyes moved slowly to her but then reverted back to Shikamaru. The latter let out a sigh.

"You're alone then, Neji. Only with Kakashi-sensei."

"We will leave a few of our men here," Shikaku nodded at Neji. "You will be in full charge of them. We will also send a few builders to help you. I'm sure Asuma and Chouza will do the same. That way, you can rebuild this city all over again. How's that sound to you, Neji-san?"

"I can only say thank you," Neji nodded. "When the time comes, though… I won't be the leader anymore. Hinata will be ready for the inauguration very soon. It's her place on the throne after all."

"Well… Hinata can use an adviser, right?" Kakashi poked Neji on the shoulder. "She has a lot to learn from now on… including martial arts. You have to train her Beast too. That's a lot on your shoulders, eh? We're behind you, Neji-kun."

Now, it was Tenten that had something flashing in her eyes. But just like Neji, it disappeared as fast as it came.

"There is still time before her inauguration," Shikamaru nodded. "And until then… you'll be the unofficial leader of this nation. In the mean time, we must train her for her future task. But what I concerned is… will we use her in the future battles? The Beast she has is powerful, the controller of the light… She will come in handy in times of war."

"The war will teach her a lot concerning the governance of this nation," Asuma folded his arms. "I agree on using her for the war. We must shape her personality."

"She will be bruised in and out but I guess there is no other way," said Kakashi slowly. "She needs to see the outside world."

"It's decided then," said Neji. "We will use her next time. Until then, I will train her Beast and her Jyuuken. All of you thank you for your help. You are most appreciated."

"We can only do what we want to," Chouza smiled. "And Neji, call us whenever you want our help. We will be right beside you immediately."

"I guess that's all for today, then," Shikamaru sighed. "It's troublesome. Neji, just inform us when you want to attack and we will gather by your side. This meeting is closed and we'll all be heading home. Take care, Neji. It is all up to you now."

X

The sound of footsteps echoed in the castle corridor. Neji walked slowly, with Tenten beside him busy looking at the window that showed a view of Hane City. She hummed softly along the way and Neji vaguely remembered the song. She hummed the same song when she mended his injuries six years ago.

"You're happy, aren't you?"

Tenten didn't stop her hum.

"Hmm? Why did you say that?"

Neji narrowed his translucent eyes and said with a low tone, "I hate it when you play all by yourself."

A signature wild grin formed on her face. Her steps stopped.

"So you prefer to play along with me?"

Neji's eyes didn't change. He walked past her, folding his arms in front of his chest ignorantly.

"You always play with everyone without them knowing it. I have no choice but to do so."

She laughed, running towards him. With a gentle poke on the side, she said teasingly, "Then from the beginning. I never did like to play by myself."

Neji frowned at her and then looked away. He continued his walk with a faster step.

"Dragging people into your game… That's what I hate about you."

X

A beast… inside of her…

She just… didn't know what to do. Kiba's voice could no longer be heard by her. And… and slowly, she remembered that feeling… That burn… that thirst inside her… how… how she went berserk and killed every man around her with a single explosion and… how she wanted… how she wanted to kill him…

"Hinata."

When she finally heard him, she just couldn't see anything except the bandages that covered his body.

"Please leave me alone, Kiba-kun."

"But Hinata, Sakura told me to…"

"Please, Kiba-kun."

He stopped, then pulled himself away. An awkward grin formed on his face… and that was all she could see from the corner of her eyes. She just… couldn't get herself to look into his eyes at all.

"Well… Just call me when you need anything, eh, Hinata?"

There was no need for her to answer as he walked away… And there was no power left in her to do it anyway…

_I'm sorry… Kiba-kun… I'm sorry, everyone…_

And she hated her Beast just like she hated herself… and she hated fate for choosing her.

_I'm sorry…_

X

"Wait, Neji."

Neji stopped on his track. Tenten was looking at a white flower by the garden and her eyes flickered with something. The flower was beautiful. Its five petals were snow white and its simple design was charming, holding an uncomplicated grace that showed a natural beauty of simplicity. Neji took a deep breath and said, "It's the Dipping Snow, The White Sky's national flower. It's a symbol of purity, charity, and wisdom."

"You're generous today," Tenten grinned towards him. "I haven't even asked!"

Neji looked away with a snort, pretending to look at Naruto who was passing by. Tenten laughed then gave the flower a light touch. She eventually turned to look at Neji.

"Have you ever raised one, Neji?"

He blinked.

"No, I haven't," He said with a firm voice, disguising his revelation. "But Hinata-sama raised some a few years ago… although I'm sure they were destroyed during the sieges."

"I see…" Her amber eyes showed a distant look. "She must've longed to raise one again. For memories of the days before the war…"

Neji slowly turned his eyes towards her. She always shocked him with words he never expected to come from her. But they were never disturbing to him, since each word always had some kind of hidden meaning that they could both instantly understand. And strangely, that understanding left a pleasant feeling in his heart.

"I guess."

Tenten smiled and finally came closer to him. She tugged him gently by the sleeve.

"Let's stroll along the city then after you visit her," she said lightly. "What do you think?"

Neji had never been able to resist her even one bit.

"As you wish."

X

He couldn't take his eyes off the katana. His hand felt warm as he gripped the hilt tighter. He… he finally understood it. He finally understood all the riddles people had thrown at him for all this time. He finally saw the art of emotion people had been talking about. He finally heard the voice of the katana in his arm… the voice that had been calling him for years and that he now was finally able to hear.

"You seem happy, Sasuke-kun. Anything the matter?"

There was no need for Sasuke to move his head to know that it was Sakura. She slowly walked towards him, trying not to disturb him. He didn't glance at her at all but suddenly… he felt that proximity. It was not about their distance… it was about something more. Deeper than the space separating them from each other.

"A single moment of emptiness… can make the world filled with colors."

Sakura blinked. That was definitely not something she could understand completely but the soft voice of the Uchiha indicated something profound and important for him. A smile formed on her face.

"So… What are these colors like?"

It took a while for him to finally answer… and his answer was simple.

"They're beautiful."

X

Naruto looked at the carton box in his hand. He grinned a little and then finally stepped into the room.

"Good afternoooonnnnn!!! HINAAAAATTAAAAAAAAA!!!"

…

_Silence…_

Naruto looked around, perplexed. It was reeeeaaaalllyy weird for Hinata not to answer him. His cerulean eyes roamed around the wide and beautiful chamber of the heiress until he finally spotted her by the window, sitting on a sofa with her translucent eyes looking at the sky impassively. Naruto blinked a few times before he finally approached her.

"Yo, Hinata!" His tone was light as usual and he kept his casual attitude. "How's your body? Still hurt? Nyahahaha! Then I'm winning! I feel healthy today! Nee, Hinata? Hinataaaaaaaa?"

It took a while for Hinata to realize that Naruto had already entered the room. She gasped and timidly said, "A… Ah… Na… Naruto-kun…"

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto raised his eyebrows as he walked closer. He hid the carton behind him as a surprise but eventually forgot about it and let it get exposed. "Are you sick? That's weird. Sakura-chan always cures everyone without fail!"

"Ah… I… Nothing, I'm alright, Naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to smile. Her face reddened slightly when Naruto finally reached her side. "I… I… urm… I…"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows again. He would never understand this girl. But somehow, he felt some kind of pleasant feeling every time he looked at her. Maybe that's what triggered him to be in this room… ah, he too couldn't understand why. And unfortunately, he wasn't a very thoughtful man.

"Hinata is great, nee?" said Naruto flippantly. "Wow… having a Beast! Like that doggie Kiba and that winged Neji! Wow… I heard it from everyone. You're the topic of the day! Everyone feels… excited that we have a beastly princess!!!"

_Beastly princess?_ Hinata blinked. Maybe it wasn't the right word… It sounded so different!

"You're gonna be strong like that Neji man! And you can fly! That's wonderful! And… and… and… will you growl like Kiba? I wanna hear it!!! And… and… and… _anou sa_!! _Anou sa!! _You can do that explosion that…"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata lowered her eyes. "Is it… that wonderful to have a power that kills people?"

Naruto stopped talking. After a while, his eyes softened when a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Well… I would be very happy if I had that power to protect people."

Hinata slowly lifted her head to look at Naruto. The blonde boy showed his boyish grin.

"I'm confused about why you are feeling so sad on having this power. It's nice, right, to have the power to protect everyone?"

"Naruto… kun…"

"People live by protecting each other… I would love to do so if I were you… I'm sure that you want it too, right? Feeling happy is not a bad thing. Ne?"

She… She didn't know what to say. It was a pleasant feeling in her heart, a relieving feeling… So she wasn't a killing machine… Her existence was not merely a Beast. Just like Kiba… she could use it for protecting those who were dear to her… Just like Neji, she could use it for the goodness of the people around her… And… And yes, Naruto's right. Finally she acquired the power to help everyone… she wouldn't be a burden anymore. And the way Naruto put everything in his words… she felt that… that she was human. She wasn't the cold blooded beast that she initially thought she was…

"Naruto-kun… I… I…" Hinata lowered her eyes again. "Thank you…"

"Thank you?!" shouted Naruto in surprise. Hinata quickly looked at him and said, "A… anything wrong?"

"Naaa, naaaa!!! Are the Beasts able to know the future?" said Naruto in confusion. He lifted the carton in his hand. "Did you know that I was bringing you a present? That's weird!! Naaa… Hinata!!! It's unfair! Unfair!!! How was I supposed to surprise you if you knew that I would give this to you? Aaaaaa… I've been looking for this for hours… but you know that I planned this already!!! It's unfair!!! Un..."

Hinata chuckled. Indeed, the man before her would never change.

"Ah… you… you brought a present for me?" Her face blushed. "Well… I… I definitely didn't know. My 'thank you' wasn't for the present, Naruto-kun. I'm surprised that you brought something for me…"

"REALLY???" Naruto beamed with happiness. But he then raised one of his eyebrows. "Demo… then what were you thanking me for? Geez… you're weird…"

Hinata smiled longingly at him. _Naruto-kun…_

"Ma! Anyway…" Naruto's grin widened as he showed the present. "LOOK! Hahahaha! Here is the present! I hope you like it!"

Hinata shyly took the carton from his hand. She opened it… then blinked.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata slowly looked at him. "Etou… W-what are these?"

"SEEDS!!!" said Naruto with full spirit. Hinata blinked once again and said, "S-Seeds?"

"Yes, seeds!" Naruto took a handful of them and showed it to Hinata. "Look! These are the seeds of the… urm… the… the Dropping Snow!!!"

"The Dipping Snow?"

"YES!" Naruto didn't even bother about the flower's name. He smiled. "Well… I just thought that… that maybe you'd be happy if you could raise them again!"

Hinata smiled at his response. She took the carton to her heart and timidly said, "Thank you very much, Naruto-kun… t-this is the first time anyone's given me seeds. They usually give me a flower… You are not like anyone else…"

Naruto felt something in his stomach move wildly. He bashfully looked away and said, "Ma!! I just think that seeds work much better than flowers!! The store keeper said, flowers will wither over time but seeds that we plant ourselves can grow for eternity! I… I just hope that… Hinata will remember my present for all eternity… just like the seeds do."

And she… could do nothing more than blush deeply and smile shyly at the blonde boy in front of her that she secretly admired. _Naruto-kun is Naruto-kun after all…_

"B-but… Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked at the seeds contemplatively. "How did you know that I used to raise them?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Well… that is…"

"_**Hinata-sama raised some a few years ago."**_

"_**She must've longed to raise one again. For memories of those days before the war…"**_

_And the memory of those days… is what made her smile. Right?_

X

"The work is doing fine, since everyone helps out," said Raidou, looking at the construction worker of the Hyuuga fortress wall. "The citizens are very helpful. It shows just how big their love is to the White Sky Country and the Hyuuga Clan."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. The recovery of the Hyuuga Front Fortress went on faster than what he had predicted with the others. The citizenry and the workers both did their best, ignoring the traces of war around them. Kakashi stepped on the ruins that were neglected near the building site. Blood littered the stones like crimson paint on a canvas. It was a picture of anger, grief, and desire… A form of humanity's flaws.

"That stone was cut by a weapon."

Kakashi didn't need to glance. He knew who she was.

"Definitely true," he agreed. He looked at the said stone. The stone's cut was clean and neat, with a burn on the side. Tenten approached the masked man, a smile on her face. "The Hi no Tachi."

"A fine cut," she traced the burn mark with her fingers. A smirk suddenly formed on her face. "So… he finally heard his sword."

Kakashi's eye didn't show any emotion when she straightened. He watched as she walked slowly towards Neji who was talking with Raidou about the progress of the construction. When she was a few steps away from him, finally Kakashi let his words out.

"You're evil."

She stopped… but she didn't look back.

"But a good kind of evil, right?"

Kakashi smirked.

"That's why I said you're evil."

She laughed and finally turned her head. Her smile was sincere and Kakashi didn't have any other choice but to soften his eye.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi closed his eye. Although his mouth was hidden under the mask, but Tenten could feel the grin on his face.

"You don't need to say so… _Tenten, you little devil_."

She laughed again then turned back and bowed down. She said lightly, "I take that as a compliment, Kakashi-Sensei!"

Kakashi took out his book and gave the younger woman his last gentle look.

"Indeed, it is."

X

"1,247… 1,248… 1,249… 1,250!!!!"

Lee straightened when he finally finished his daily sit ups.

"YES! 1,250 sit ups!" he said happily. "The next is 700 laps around the Hyuuga Fortress!!"

Lee started to jog on his place. He was feeling good today and the sun was shining as if feeling his youthful energy. He was just about to depart when a voice said, "Wow. You never rest, do you, Lee-san?"

"Sakura-san!!" Lee quickly turned around and gave her his signature blinding teeth glint. Sakura smiled weakly as a response. She was carrying a big box filled with Hinata's belongings that the army found in the basement. From the looks of it, they were close to being burned. It was a pleasant fact that they were alright, ready to be taken to the main chamber once again.

"Where's Gai-Sensei?"

"He's supervising the construction of the Hyuuga West Front Fortress with Genma," Lee peeked into the box. "Wonderful. There're a lot of beautiful things in there… but they look heavy. Would you like to have my help?"

"Ah… It's not necessary to…"

"It's alright!" Lee took the box from Sakura's hands. "Anyway… A blooming flower like you is not supposed to carry heavy things, right?"

"Is that a seduction?"

A cold voice rose from behind Sakura… a familiar voice that made her turn around in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was carrying yet another box. His eyes were piercing as he looked at Lee. The latter gave his blinding smile again and said, "It's not! I speak the truth!"

Sasuke flinched. A vein popped on his head but before he could say anything, Sakura quickly said, "Let's go! Hinata must've wanted to organize her room as soon as possible. Nee, Sasuke-kun?"

"Humph," Sasuke averted his gaze elsewhere. Sakura smiled weakly before they finally began to make their way to Hinata's chamber. Lee was looking rather happy but Sasuke looked a little miserable. Sakura could only sweat-drop.

"After everything here is settled… where will you be, Sakura-san?"

Sakura quickly looked at Lee. She blinked a few times and said slowly, "What… do you mean?"

"I mean… when things have settled here… will you go? Or will you remain here in Hyuuga Castle?" Lee didn't look at her eyes while he talked. "Which one will you choose?"

"I will… perhaps stay here," said Sakura slowly. She lowered her eyes. "… Since we have no place to go home to."

"Ah, I see... I'm sorry," Lee looked very regretful. "I didn't mean to…"

"Nah, it's fine," Sakura waved his hand. "And what about you, Lee-san? You will stay, right?"

_**Rain was showered the world as if crying for what it saw. Another war… another needless sacrifice. A martial arts school has been eliminated to almost nothing… except two survivors. Barely alive… **_

"Ah… I…" Lee suddenly smiled. It was a kind of… strange smile, a smile that concealed something behind it. "I will be by Neji's side. If he chooses to stay I will stay. If he's going to leave… I will leave. I'll be where Neji will be."

Sakura looked at him in surprise. She knew how loyal Lee was to his friend… she just didn't know that it was this big.

"_**The end is fitting, isn't it?"**_

_**A cunning smile… and a flash of glasses. Who ever thought that a young man could turn out to be this cruel?**_

"_**Even a final wish is useless for both of you."**_

_**He raised his hands.**_

"_**Crush. Incan…"**_

"_**CYCLONE!"**_

"You're going to follow Neji for all his life?"

"If I'm still alive when he is… then I will," Lee nodded. "I'd give my life for him…"

_**BLAST!!! Kabuto was thrown back as a figure stood between him and the two survivors. A winged figure…**_

"_**Hyuuga… Neji…"**_

"Give your life for him?" said Sakura, still amazed by the fact. Lee nodded with the exuberance of the springtime of youth.

"Yes! With no hesitation!" he shouted the words with some kind of stunning determination. "I will give my life for Neji… and Tenten! I'm sure Gai-Sensei would say the same thing! Our lives belong to them. Without them… we wouldn't even be here right now!"

"_**How dare you to interfere with me! RA—"**_

"_**Lightning!"**_

_**CRACK! The sound of thunder echoed in the night sky. A flicker of a robe was seen as a woman with two buns suddenly appeared before Lee and Gai. She lifted Lee and her high pitched voice was heard saying, "Neji! NOW!"**_

"_**Transport. INCANTATION!"**_

"They saved your life?"

Lee smiled at her. He shook his head.

"No. They did more than that. A lot more."

"More?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Lee smiled. His eyes turned distant… and a feeling of affection filled his entire figure. It was definitely a wonderful memory that he kept.

"_**What's your name?"**_

_**The brunette's eyes were as brown as the wood, watching him intently as she waited for his answer.**_

"_**I am Lee… Rock Lee…"**_

"_**Rock Lee, eh?" She smiled. "Nice name. So stony. Isn't it, Neji?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

_**The blank-eyed teen looked away. The girl, however, now looked at Lee with a warmth that made him feel calm… and loved.**_

"_**I'm Tenten and this is Neji," she said gently. "From now on… please regard us as your family."**_

"They gave us a family."

Sakura's eyes softened. She knew exactly how precious that was. Just like what Sarutobi did for her years ago… and she knew, she would've died of loneliness if it weren't for him. Sasuke didn't say anything as they approached Hinata's bedroom. His eyes wavered a bit by Sakura and Lee's conversation but he still didn't say a thing. Finally after a while, they arrived at Hinata's bedroom and he heard the laughter of the princess.

"Well… well… wasn't the princess gloomy a few minutes ago?" Sakura said teasingly as she walked into the room. Hinata blushed deeply but Naruto beside her quickly shouted, "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAANNNN!!!"

"Well, shall we decorate this room now?" Sakura didn't even bother to answer the blonde boy. "It seems like everyone is in the right spirit."

"I will help!" Lee raised his hand. "If Sakura-san is helping, I will help!"

Sasuke flinched a little and out of the all things, he found himself saying, "Me too."

Sakura threw a surprised look at him but the raven-haired man shrugged and said, "Just feel like it."

"SO!" Sakura put her hands on her hip. "Shall we begin, then?"

X

"You training her Beast… do you think I'll agree with that?"

The brown orbs flashed dangerously at him. Neji inhaled sharply.

"We've had this conversation before and I don't want to repeat my self," said the Hyuuga coldly. "I'm surprised, Tenten. I thought you were intelligent."

"Don't fish my anger," said Tenten exasperatedly. "It won't work. Neji… here, let ME train her. I can tra…"

"No," Neji cut her off impassively. "You, alone, against an uncontrolled Beast? I definitely cannot allow you to…"

"I've trained with one six years ago," Tenten sighed. "Did you forget that?"

"How could I?" The white eyes showed more emotion than it usual did. And the only person that was allowed to see it was her. "Tenten, for once… don't use yourself to shield everyone. You have suffered far too much. You… Tenten, don't make me feel any more guilty..."

"You don't need to feel guilty. It's my choice! Neji, I…"

"Tenten…" His eyes made her stopped her sentences. There was something deep inside it… and her heart suddenly felt like it had been pierced with daggers. "You've chosen once, years ago… between me and your past… That time, your choice was your father's memory… Shouldn't you choose the same this time?"

X

"Lee, you said you would be where Neji'll would be but what about Tenten?" asked Sakura as she tried to fix the place of a cupboard. The Princess who was moving a sofa to the window slightly shifted to hear Lee's answer. The green clad man smiled and said, "Well… Tenten will go home, for sure."

"Home?" Hinata quickly said. "Tenten-nee-san is going to go home?"

"Yes, without a doubt," Lee blew the dust off of a beautiful jade ornament. "Tenten won't ever leave her home for a long time. She will always come home…"

"But Neji-nii-san is…"

"He said he'll stay," Lee said briskly. "They will part ways once again."

"But why?" Naruto looked at Lee, completely puzzled. "Why must they do so? Aren't they…"

"They're so naïve, right? Both of them…" Lee smiled. But this time his smile didn't blind everyone. Instead, it was painful. "They want to be together, they've always wanted to do so… But they choose not to… Since they believe that's the best for both of them."

X

Tenten averted her gaze. Suddenly she breathed agonizing breaths… and suddenly the world was too heavy for her… It felt as if life was just too harsh to endure.

"Neji… I…" Her voice was low and filled with regret… And he just stared at her with those impassive eyes, didn't even tried to interrupt her like before. "I'm so sorry. I…"

"Don't be…" His voice was… tender. She was the only one he would talk to with such a voice. "That's my choice… and yours."

She closed her eyes. It was the truth… but still…

"I'm sorry… Neji…" She gritted her teeth. "I'm sorry…"

X

"A… _anou sa_… But how can it be the best if they're not happy?" said Naruto, confused by the twisting fact. "Why do they…"

"Since both of them never think of themselves…" Lee's movement stopped for a while. "For Neji… his duty and honor are important… And for Tenten… her past is her whole being.. They understand each other so much that they sacrifice themselves for each other. They both know what means the most to the other."

X

"So when will you go home?"

"Tomorrow, at dawn…"

"That's... very soon, isn't it?"

Her smile was painful.

"I… I guess… I just can't forget everything after all, eh, Neji?"

He didn't say anything… Since he knew, he didn't have the words to cure her. She, too, didn't say anything more about it. Because she knew, she would wound both of them if she did so.

_Since… If I stay longer with you… It'll be harder for me to take my self away…_

X

"Her past?" said Hinata slowly. Lee nodded. He took a deep breath.

"Her father's memory."

"Her father's… memory?" Sakura turned to look at Lee. The green clad man nodded. He took a deep breath once again.

"Her mother died when she was born," he said slowly. "So she lived solely with her father. Well, actually, The Tenkai Clan still existed at that time—clinging to their extraordinary weaponry skill to survive from Orochimaru's invasion… One day, on a night of invasion… she proved herself to be more than an ordinary girl. She was talented-- so talented and gifted that at the age of seven, she annihilated one third of Orochimaru's invading army. The Tenkai Clan grew fearful of her and started to exclude her and her father to Ryoku, a hill near their main village… She loved her father so much… since that time, it was only her father that gave her warmth and love… She was branded a cursed child and hated by everyone else in that small Clan. The conditions didn't change, until two years later…"

Lee took a deep breath. Tenten never told him the story but Neji did for her sake. He could never forget the expression of the Hyuuga when he solemnly told him her entire story.

"There was an invasion again…Very massive… and the Tenkai Clan was unable to hold out anymore. Her father forced her to stay home, to hide… She wanted to fight but her father said that if there was anyone blessed and fated to be the only Tenkai remaining, then it was her. She could never go against her father's words so she forced herself to hide. Her father gave her his Tenkai Spear and said that it would protect her, since the spear had his soul. After that he went to the battleground… leaving his spear with her. She couldn't see the battle… she could only hear screams and shouts. But she kept her words and hid until the next morning… when all the raging war had ended. She stepped out of her hideout… and as far as her eyes could see, there was only blood… and corpses… and the smell of death. There was a dying Tenkai near her and she tried her best to cure him, but to no avail. She asked about her father, telling the dying man that she had his spear with her… and that the spear was still as wonderful as it always been, that her father was still alive. Before his death, the dying man said that her father and other captured Tenkai have been taken to Mune, the desert laboratory of Orochimaru… and there was no way that he would return."

An empty silence hung between them until finally Lee ended the story.

"A few days later, the spear shattered."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Then it means…"

"Yes, Sakura-san," Lee nodded painfully. "She lived alone for four years… until Neji-kun came. They both helped cure each other's wounds… and slowly, it seemed like they would finally be able to mend their hearts bit by bit. She never said anything more about her deceased father. Deceased. Dead. But… but still… even with all the evidence… even with that fact… I guess… although she keeps smiling each day… although she keeps saying that it's alright… Although she keeps saying that she's fine now… I'm sure… I'm sure… that deep in her heart… She's still waiting for her father to come back."

Now the room turned silent. Hinata bit her bottom lip, a gentle smile dancing on her lips.

"Neji-nii-san… must mean more to her than just a mere friend."

Lee grinned.

"That is something we all realize."

"But… why…" Sakura looked at Lee. "If that's true… why… why must she wound herself even more by leaving him? Why does she choose the past, not the present?"

"Because…" Lee glanced towards the window. "… When you're in the condition she's in… you have nothing left except your memories."

_Click._

Everyone quickly turned to look at the door… and how surprised they were when Tenten and Neji stepped in.

"Hello, everyone!" greeted Tenten happily. She then froze when she saw the mournful look of every one in the room. "_Are_? What's wrong? Is there… anything the matter?"

"Ah, nothing!" Sakura quickly waved her hand in front of her face. "It's nothing! We we're just discussing something and you suddenly appeared!"

"_Wari_! I forgot to knock! Bad, bad me…" Tenten grinned apologetically. She then looked at Hinata, a gentle smile on her face. "Now… how're your wounds, Hinata? All better?"

"_Ha… Hai_…" Hinata nodded timidly. "I'm fine… They were only minor scratches… so… I…"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there on time," said Tenten. Her face suddenly turned wounded. "I should've known… I'm so sorry, Hinata."

Neji's white eyes wavered a bit by her saying. He looked towards the window, not showing any interest as Hinata and Tenten exchanged apologies.

"Ma! I'm glad that you're alright!" Tenten said lightly. "That frees me from my burden! Anyway, Hinata-chan… I'm here to ask for your permission."

Hinata blinked. She timidly looked at the older woman and said slowly, "My… permission?"

"_Hai_," Tenten nodded. Neji finally turned his gaze at her—emotionless as usual. "Look, Hinata. Well… I will go home tomorrow at dawn."

Everyone fell silent. The white orbs of Hinata wavered when she slowly repeated, "Tomorrow… at dawn?"

"Ah, yeah… you see…" Tenten awkwardly grinned. "I… well… I… I know it sounded too soon for you but… you know, I just can't leave my home for too long… It's…a personal issue so…"

"It's… It's… alright then, if that's the best for you, Tenten-nee-san," said Hinata finally, smiling humbly. The brunette closed her mouth, looking at the girl before her. "I-I w-won't interfere with your decision. If… If N-Neji-nii-san agrees to let you go… then I'll permit you to go. I have no right to stop you... Nee-san."

The brown eyes of the weapon mistress softened. _She's the future queen of White Sky, eh? What a lucky nation…_

"Let's go, Tenten."

Neji's cold voice showered her like ice. She nodded then bowed down in front of Hinata.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan. I'm happy you understand."

She turned around, following Neji's footsteps. Sasuke watched them walking to the door until he said, "Thank you for the tantou."

Tenten stopped, smiling.

"Its name is The Gliding Rainbow. Use it well, Sasuke."

Sasuke bowed down slightly as a sign of respect. Tenten grinned in reply then continued her steps when Neji shot a forcing glare at her.

_Gliding… Rainbow._ Sakura blinked a few times.

"_**A single moment of emptiness… can make the world filled with colors."**_

_Wait… Does it mean…_

"_**So… What are these colors like?"**_

"_**They're beautiful."**_

_Did she…_

"_**Its name is the Gliding Rainbow."**_

"_**Ma! I'm glad you're alright! That frees me from my burden!"**_

"_**THEN USE IT!!! CONTROL YOUR BEAST!!"**_

_She… dammit… She…_

Tenten was just about to step out of the room when Sakura shouted, "WAIT!!"

Her steps stopped, as did Neji's. Sakura gritted her teeth. A strange anger flared in her heart. She… it's no way that she actually…

"YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

She froze. Everyone quickly turned to look at Sakura. The pink-haired girl gritted her teeth and continued.

"YOU'VE PLANNED EVERYTHING, HAVEN'T YOU?!"

"_**It's not that hard to suppress the Beast, is it, Kiba?"**_

"The Daishō that you gave Kiba…"

"_**Swing one of them and you'll hear it sing."**_

"Made it easier for you to locate him, didn't it?"

"_**You'll know its location by its song."**_

"The taunt you gave to Sasuke-kun… our training partner on our days before the war… You being the general… Everything matches…" Sakura gritted her teeth. "You've planed it all, haven't you? ALL OF IT?!"

Tenten didn't reply for a while. Eyes pierced her accusingly, wanting an answer.

"_**I hate it when you play all by yourself."**_

"Hmph."

A wild grin suddenly formed on Tenten's face.

"I guess I never play by myself after all, eh, Neji?"

"What?" Sakura froze as Tenten continued to walk towards the door. "What did you…"

"Let's go, Lee!" said Tenten lightly. "Gai-Sensei is waiting for us!"

"OSSHU!"

"Wait!" Sakura raised her hand to stop her. "Wait! You haven't…"

"It's obvious, isn't it, Sakura?" Tenten suddenly looked back. She grinned. "I lost this time."

The green eyes widened.

"You… really…"

And the door was closed.

X

"_**You're evil."**_

"_**But a good kind of evil, right?"**_

"_**That's why I said you're evil."**_

X

A golden light gently rose from the east. Dawn was coming…

Neji blinked a few times, letting his translucent orbs reflect the scenery. He then closed his eyes when he felt a movement behind him.

"Are you ready, Tenten?"

A sigh was heard and her high-pitched voice then said, "Let's go."

Neji turned back and walked to her side. She was carrying her pack behind her, eyes blank as they strolled along the empty road of Hane towards the gate. Only a few people were already awake so early in the morning, preparing for their goods to sell.

"Gai-Sensei decided to stay here," Neji broke the silence. "He said he must supervise the building of the Hyuuga West Wall… Not that he thinks you're unimportant to him."

Tenten didn't reply but Neji continued. He knew she always listened to him, although she didn't seem to be.

"Lee's waiting by the gate… and Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto insisted to accompany you.. We don't have any right to object."

A small smile crept on her face.

"I see…"

Neji's translucent eyes landed on hers for a second that seemed to be an eternity. Her brown orbs were dark, hollow… and distant. He knew… it was a reflection of her previous life—the cold, dark, painful life… The life that she spent without her father and him. Such life where she was nothing more than an empty vessel in this world… Those lonely four years when she hardly spoke to anyone… When she could only look as people passed her by… When she shouted but no one listened to her… As the world revolved without even touching her… As she crouched in the corner, whispering wishes that she knew would never come true… She was completely alone… A desperate little girl trying to find her place…

"Neji, I…"

The translucent eyes wavered. He remembered that gaze… He remembered the time when her gaze reflected the same pain… The same desperation.

"_**Am I… a hassle for you?"**_

_**Those eyes were wounded. She lowered her hands that previously mended his wounds. He hadn't spoken anything ever since they met, no matter how hard she tried to get him to speak. He distanced himself from her… For his cold little self, affection was a burden… And… although he silently agreed to come to her house… a part of him still told him that she was a stranger… and that a stranger is dangerous… **_

"_**I… I won't ask for anything else," She gripped the towel in her hand and suddenly he found tears in her voice. "It's… It's alright… if you don't want to talk to me… It's fine… You don't need to reply… I… I won't ask you to… But just… just… will you… will you regard me…as more… than a burden? Would you… would you… regard me as more than a girl you just met? I won't ask for anything else, really! I just want… a little…"**_

_**She let her voice trail… but he understood. She was lonely… She wanted him to be her friend. She had tried everything and this was her last option. She longed to have someone to talk to… To have someone to share… She longed for some one in her life…**_

"_**Daddy… said…" She tried to smile at him… And he finally realized that she was wounded by her own smile. "That… that no one is completely alone…"**_

_**But she didn't believe her words… and she couldn't take the lie anymore.**_

"_**If that's true…" Her body suddenly shook and her voice turned unsteady. "Then… Then… why… Why…"**_

But she never cried. She suffered but she never cried. Even that day when she showed him her pain, she didn't cry. Her body shook but she didn't cry… Neji watched her as she slowly stared at the morning sun. Her brown orbs reflected the golden ray… but just like his orbs, they didn't reflect the warmth. Irony, he thought. They both shared the same irony.

"_**Who is she?"**_

"_**I don't know. They said she's the cursed child."**_

"_**Run away! Run away!!! The cursed child is here!"**_

"_**Wa… Wait!!!" She chased them but they left her… "Wait! Don't go! Wait!!!"**_

"I…"

She didn't cry, as always… And he knew… it was because she didn't have the tears anymore. She had cried far too much. She had suffered for far too long.

"_**You are gifted, hon. Don't listen to what they say…" Her father held her gently on his lap. "For me… you are my princess."**_

_But you never came home, Daddy…_

"_**Now, honey… Don't cry…" Her father gently brushed away her tears, a gentle grin on his face. He hugged her soothingly. "They just don't know you. They're unlucky guys. Smile, sweetie. Smile… A princess shouldn't cry. Don't cry anymore. Promise me, alright?"**_

_**She eventually stopped crying, trying to change her sob into smile… Only for Daddy…**_

"_**I promise."**_

X

"There she is."

Everyone titled their head towards the main road as they finally saw the weapon mistress walking with the Hyuuga prodigy beside her. They had been waiting for her for half an hour and they started to wonder whether she already left long before they were there.

"We've been waiting for you," said Sakura gently. Tenten smiled as an approval and said, "I know. Gomen, ne?"

The pink-haired medic replied with a smile.

"I… I'll stay here but everyone else will accompany you to your home," Hinata said shyly. "I have to be with everyone until the reconstruction is finished. I'm sorry, Tenten-nee-san."

"Don't worry about it," Tenten shrugged. "I'm happy enough to know that you're here."

Hinata's eyes were probably the gentlest in the world…

"You are forever welcome to this nation, Nee-san. Please remember."

A queen… is what she will be. That notion came dawning into Neji's head as he watched the two women. He closed his eyes and said, "Let's go."

"We are not going to walk, are we?" Naruto bluntly looked at Lee. "I mean… it's faaaarrr away, isn't it?"

"Of course we won't, Naruto-kun," Lee raised his eyebrows. "We're going to teleport, as always!"

Their exuberance somehow didn't break the dark atmosphere around them. Tenten still stood silent with her distant eyes as if looking at something that was invisible to every one else. Hinata stole a glance at her then averted her eyes to the plains of Hyuuga. She understood the older woman's look. She used to see it in one person… The person whose wings now spread wide on his back, preparing for the incantation.

"Veils of the travelers…"

Wind circled around him, dancing. The brown eyes watched as his robe fluttered… as the power surrounded him… Savoring the details of his handsome figure since she knew it would be a while until she met him again…

"To Ryoku, the hills of memories…"

_Memories…_

"_**I will come back. You wait for me, Ok, Honey?"**_

"Transport. Incantation."

_Daddy…_

X

The lake greeted them and the morning sun peeked from the clouds. Tenten blinked a few times. The hill… The hill was covered with flowers…

"_**Daddy! Daddy! The flowers are blooming!!!"**_

"_**Beautiful, aren't they?"**_

"_**May I pick them, Daddy?"**_

_**Her father laughed then patted her head gently.**_

"_**They still want to live, honey. Isn't it a lot more beautiful to let them grow freely rather than pick them and let them wither away?"**_

"We're here."

A sound of flapping wings was heard from behind and there stood Neji; his wings turned into dust. Naruto shouted, "Wonderful!!! Magic is always wonderful!! I will learn it! I will…"

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded the blonde boy almost instantly. Naruto furrowed his eyebrow.

"What the…"

"Sshhhhh!!!"

He closed his mouth when Sakura gestured her hand towards Tenten who stood not so far away, watching the sun. Her eyes wavered when Neji stepped to her side and said, "This is where we part."

"_**I don't want to disappoint him anymore…"**_

She smiled painfully then closed her eyes.

"I guess."

The glassy orbs of the man were hazey and incomprehensible as they both stood silent, drowning in their thoughts. Parting. _Again_. And who knows when they would ever meet again…

"Neji, I…"

"Hey… What the hell is that?"

The Inuzuka's voice snapped both of them. Tenten quickly turned to the direction he was pointing and narrowed her eyes. By the direction of her house, there was a…

"Light…" She said slowly in bewilderment. _Wait_. "My home… is supposed to be empty… How could there be…"

She hastily turned and ran up the hill, followed by everyone else. Strange. She was always sure to lock her house when she went and her house was supposed to be empty. How could anyone turn on the lights? There was no way that anyone…

Her steps stopped, just like her heart. Her brown eyes widened… _No… way…_

"Tenten?" Neji's voice didn't make her move. "Tenten, what ha…"

And he saw it. The source of her revelation…

Her house was on fire.

"What the hell is happenin'?!" shouted Kiba, an infuriated tone filled his voice. Akamaru barked, overcoming the sound of the raging fire. "Water!! Put down the flame!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Sakura raised her hand. "Flow of the nature! Shower! Wa…"

"It's futile."

Everyone quickly moved their eyes towards the source of the sound. An Idion commander stepped from behind the withering apple tree, a satisfied smile formed on his face.

"Who are you?!"

"Dosu Kinuta, Idion Commander," He said proudly. "And you can't put out the flame. The flame is the Flame of The Fire Serpent. No water can put it out. Wonderful, isn't it?"

"_**Daddy… look, I can light it!!"**_

"_**Hahahahaha… My princess is the smartest! Way to go, Tenten!"**_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" shouted Naruto in anger. "That house is…"

"The Tenkai's house, yes," Dosu laughed coldly. "I know that. Isn't it nice… to take revenge against the one to whom you lost? It was because of her that I lost in my previous war… And I'm here to avenge it!"

"_**My very first dagger!! I made it! Daddy, I made it!!"**_

"_**Wonderful, Sweetie! That's the most beautiful dagger I've ever seen!"**_

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Naruto took out his weapon. "That's not only a house, dammit!!!! It was her…"

A hand stopped him. Tenten stepped forward and she said firmly.

"I'll handle him."

"_**When a bird is wounded… where will it rest?"**_

_**She moved her head to the side while she thought about the answer. She then hugged her father's neck and said happily, "The nest!!"**_

"_**Smart girl!!!" He quickly lifted her to the air, making the young girl squeal with laughter. "You are indeed my Princess!!!"**_

**Rest your wings, Tenten.**

Dosu smirked.

"YOU handle me?"

The brunette didn't waver. She threw a scroll to the air and it poofed into a spear. The fire crackled, burning every inch of her once beautiful house… of her father's only memento in her heart…

"_**Tell me a story, Daddy!! A bedtime story!"**_

"_**It's still noon," Her father titled his head with a confused expression. "Why do you want a bedtime story this early, honey?"**_

"_**So I can sleep like doggy!! Doggy always sleeps… and he never gets tired of it!! I want to know how it feels!!"**_

"_**Ahahahahahaha! Really? My, my… Doggy must be proud, eh? Hahahahaha!"**_

"To beat someone as disgusting as you…" Her voice was cold and devoid of any emotion. Steady, piercing, and fierce. "There is no need for me to ask for help."

Neji folded his arms, watching as the brunette stepped away from his side. He then said, "Tenten. Don't use _it_."

She smirked.

"No need to."

She lunged forward in a flash but suddenly a masked guardian appeared before her, blocking her spear with his spear…

"Right!"

THWACK! Again, he blocked it perfectly. Dosu smirked at the sight. He laughed.

"This is Orochimaru-sama's new creation: The masked guardian," he said triumphantly. "You can't beat him. He is the ultimate weapon. Orochimaru-sama's invention! He is…"

"WIND!"

BLAST! The masked guardian smashed the ground. Tenten raised her spear, eyes flashing in anger as her house was now completely engulfed in fire… As her father's reflection slowly disappeared into ash…

"I don't give a damn about what he invented!"

"_**They… took him… and everyone else… to Mune…"**_

"_**Mu… Mune?"**_

"_**They will never… come back…"**_

"Everything he's made… is trash," Tenten pointed Dosu with her spear. Her eyes were flaring—reflecting the fire that burnt her house. Dosu smirked and said, "Is that a challenge?"

She didn't move. Her anger was visible to everyone; a restrained anger burning her very core. Neji noticed that she didn't glance at her house anymore. She couldn't bear to… She couldn't bear to see her house disappear, along with everything that reminded her about the father she always loved. A place… that her father promised to come home to.

"_**Be a good girl, Sweetie. I'll come back at dusk."**_

_**She nodded and showed him her toothless grin. Her father always came home on time… and she would always wait for him to return…**_

"LIGHTNING!"

Crack! The masked guardian blocked it with his spear then ran towards Tenten. He raised his spear high… and SMACK! It hit the ground… And Tenten was behind him, her spear poofing into a staff as she bolted towards him.

"_**A staff may seem simple, but it's strong if you just know how to twist it the right way."**_

"GOT YOU!"

Swish! He was… behind her.

"What the…"

CHING! She managed to parry the attack at the last second, twirling her staff single handedly as she tried to turn…

"Surge! WATER!"

The masked guardian was thrown far away and she ran right to his figure—staff poofing into a pair of tonfas.

"_**Tonfa at first glance may look like a defensive weapon," Her father twirled the weapon deftly in front of her eyes. "But once you know how to use it… it is as deadly as the sharpest katana in the world."**_

"Eat this!"

Ching! Ching! Two strikes, parried by the spear's staff… but she moved faster…

CHING! From the right… Thwack! From the Left… and Upper… Down… Left… Right-upper-right-back-upper-left-right-down-back-front…

THWACK! The masked man smashed the ground and the tonfas poofed into a scythe…

But he raised his hand towards her.

BOOM! Fire exploded right on her. She was thrown back by the blast. The smell of burning flesh filled her senses and pain invaded her mind. But she didn't lower her defense as the guard suddenly appeared behind her… His spear was ready to pierce right through her…

"_**Honey, if you can't parry or evade a deadly hit… then sacrifice a part of your body to slip from death."**_

CRAAAASSHH!! Her right palm was bleeding… as she gripped the spear's blade and flung herself upward… a scroll in her left hand poofed into a sai…

But she once again faced one of his hands…

_Damn…_

BOOOOOOMMMM!!!

"Tenten!" Lee jerked forward as dust and smoke blocked their view from her. He was just about to bolt when Neji's hand stopped him. "Why are… Neji! Why?! She's…"

"We have no right to interfere," said the Hyuuga prodigy with a low tone. His translucent eyes locked to the smoke that separated him and her. "This… is her fight."

"But…"

"WIND!"

Blast! The smoke and dust suddenly cleared. Tenten stood in the middle of her flower patch, right hand bleeding and burns coloring her body. Her brown eyes were locked onto her opponent… but she just couldn't ignore the flare rising from her home… The sound of the crackling fire… and the heat of the crimson blaze…

"_**Daddy… Look! The flowers are blooming!!!"**_

"_**Yes, sweetie… that's what its called spring."**_

_Spring…_ Her feet grazed her now messed up flower patch. The petals were scattered around her and now the beautiful flowers were no more than a lump of stomped plant.

"_**Daddy! Look!! I've painted this side all red!"**_

"_**Hahahahaha… Splendid job, honey! That's my princess! Let's paint your whole room red! How 'bout it?"**_

"_**Agreed!!!"**_

_Red…_ She gritted her teeth as blood dripped from her wound. _Blood… and fire…_

Her house creaked dangerously as fire consumed its pillars… It was going to crumble…

"_**That's our home, Sweetie. Our new home…"**_

"THIS IS ENOUGH!!!!"

Tenten suddenly clasped her hand in front of her chest.

"Summon! INCANTATION!"

POOF! A daishō suddenly appeared by her waist. Their sheaths were grand and well polished—reflecting the blaze of the fire beside them. A grand Daisho… so powerful that the aura was visible to everyone. Tenten crouched to a stance, both hands on each of the sword's hilts.

"Let's end everything."

Schwink! She unsheathed both swords so smoothly that the move was almost unreal. A katana on her bleeding right hand… and a wakizashi on another… Their power emanated into the air, sending waves of aura to her surrounding.

"Using both?!" Sasuke said in bewilderment. "It's impossible!"

"Possible for her," said Neji slowly. "It was her one and only unique fighting style… The Two Heavens, using the Splitting Heaven Swords… Her creation."

"Here I come."

Flash! She suddenly in front of the guardian, swinging her katana. The guardian quickly blocked it with his spear… but Tenten lunged forward—her katana grazed the spear harshly as she grew nearer… and raised her wakizashi.

"_**A katana is an offensive weapon, the advantage is on its length. A wakizashi is a defensive weapon, the advantage is on its power and control. But these facts can change… depend on how you use it, Hon."**_

SLASH! The guardian quickly backed away—his shoulder bleeding from the wakizashi's slash. But it didn't stop there. CRASH!!! The katana impaled his other shoulder, so deep that her katana emerged from his back. But he raised his hand in front of her…

"Shield! Ice!"

BLAAAASTTT!! She was thrown by the explosion but unharmed. She spun in the air then landed smoothly on the ground, flicking her swords from the blood. The guardian stood stoically by his place—blood drenched his body but he didn't seem to feel any pain. Tenten chided herself. A machine… created solely for battle. The guardian raised both of his hands… and Tenten quickly realized what he was going to do.

BOOOOOOMM!

"Tenten!!!!"

Her feet grazed the ground as she suddenly appeared behind him… crossing her swords…

SLASH!!!! A cut by the katana… and SLASH!! By the wakizashi… but the man didn't budge… instead, he stabbed his spear to her shoulder and raised his hand.

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

"Argh!" She stabbed her katana to the ground to stop her movement… But then the man was on top of her, swinging his fist. She blocked it with her wakizashi… but it exploded.

BLAST! Dust and smoke covered both of them… but suddenly Tenten blasted out, grimacing as the wound on her shoulder bled heavily. She landed smoothly on the ground, eyes still locked on the man inside the dust. He was standing rigid with his spear on his hand… and the blood that dripped from his wounds now turned green in color. He was not a human being… that's for sure…

_Crackle…_ The right side of her home started to crumble… Sparks of fire filled the air… and she felt the burn in her heart.

"I've enough of this."

And she closed her eyes… Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he shouted, "What is she doing?! She'll be attacked!!!"

_No. It's the other way around._ Neji took a deep breath. The translucent orbs knew the move very well… A move that until now, he couldn't comprehend how the woman could do with such grace… The only move he couldn't beat…

"Two Heavens Style…" She positioned her swords… wakizashi pointed to the front… with the katana at her side… "The Ripping Sky."

"_**You're a girl who bears the name of Heaven… You have to live, Sweetie."**_

The masked guardian that stood silently for all this time shifted a little. Although she mentioned the move, she didn't make a single step. Her eyes were as steady as they always been… She wasn't joking around. Her style was for real…

"_**Daddy… Why do people fight?"**_

"_**Ah… everyone has their own reason, sweetie. You have to choose your own some day."**_

"_**Then… why does Daddy fight?"**_

_**Her father smiled at her. He patted her gently and said…**_

"_**Because I have my little Princess to protect. Right?"**_

"_Tenkuu._"

She still didn't move… but her aura grew stronger. The masked guardian twirled his spear and was ready to strike at any time…

"_**Daddy!!! Look! The apple is red now!"**_

"_**Ah. You're right, sweetie," Her father smiled at her and said, "You want it?"**_

"_**Um!" She nodded vigorously. Her father laughed then said loudly, "Osh!! I will climb this tree!! Root for me, alright, Princess?"**_

"_**Roger!!"**_

"_Tsuchi._"

No one moved… and the tension was growing… as the middle section of her house crumbled.

"_**Daddy… why do people make weapons?"**_

"_**Well… that depend on the person," Her father stroked her hair as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "There are people who make weapons solely for money… and there are also people who make weapons for a specific purpose…"**_

"_**Then… what is your purpose, Daddy?"**_

_**He smiled and kissed her forehead.**_

"_**I just want to make a better life for both of us, sweetie… that's all."**_

"_Soumei._"

The masked man suddenly moved forward but she still stood in her stance.

"_**I love you, Daddy."**_

"_**I love you too, sweetie."**_

"_Yami._"

He grew nearer… but she still didn't move.

"_**Why do they run away from me, Daddy? What's my fault?"**_

_**Her father looked at her for a while… then he smiled.**_

"_**They just… don't know you well enough to see how beautiful you are, Honey…"**_

"_Houshi._"

He raised his spear…

"_**But, Daddy… I'm lonely."**_

_**The man's brown eyes were gentle as he leaned towards his princess and said softly, "No one is completely alone in this world, honey. One day… you will find someone that you love and love you back… Someone who completely sees you as you are."**_

"_Somuki…_"

And in a flash…

"_**That's why, Honey… Don't cry."**_

"SHINSEI NA HIKARI!"

CRAAAAAAAAASSSHHHH!!!! The man's body was suddenly thrown by mysterious light emanating from her swords' slash… Four heart-beats later, uncountable slashes spurred blood out of his body… And she was in front of him—her hand was raised to the sky as the clouds descended…

And her whole house crumbled to the ground…

"_**I will come back. You wait for me, Ok, Honey?"**_

_Look at me, Daddy…_

"Descend from Heaven!!!!!!"

Her eyes were burning… but she didn't cry… after all… that was the promise she made to her father… right?

"TENKAI!!!"

CRACKLE!!!!!! Thunder rendered everyone's ears deft as it hit the masked guardian in one massive hit. Tenten gritted her teeth as the guardian was thrown to the sky by the blast… as the final streak of lightning disappeared… as the Tenkai Spear vanished in her hand…

_With this… it's over…_

_Crack._ The mask of the man suddenly fractured… and it turned to dust…

Revealing a pair of gentle brown eyes…

And a loving smile…

"You've made me proud, Honey."

Her brown eyes widened.

"Daddy?"


	13. Songs of Heaven

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13**

**Song of Heaven**

------------------------------------------------

_The mosaic fragments vividly reflect the lies and mistakes of my past  
The more I think about them, the more I want to erase them  
If they repeat, then I still won't advance from the starting line there  
I'll try gathering up dreams again_

**Sunset Swish: Mosaic Kakera**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

"Daddy!"

Her voice sounded so unlike her as she quickly ran towards the figure she had been waiting for all her life… The figure she loved more than anyone else in the world…

"Daddy!!! Daddy! Dad…"

Her fingers almost touched him… when his body suddenly turned into ash…

"DADDY!"

And all she had in her hand was his clothes… ragged and burnt… Her father was now…

"Daddy!! Dad…"

She collected the ash on the ground desperately, trying to find some trace of that man she had been waiting for… Trying to feel the presence of the only family she had left. But when she lifted her dirtied hands, the ash was blown away by the cold wind and there was nothing left for her to even remember…

"_Daddy…_"

A satisfied laughter suddenly echoed throughout the hills. Dosu Kinuta laughed to his heart's content as he watched the only Tenkai kneeling on the ground… staring at nothing but her dirtied palms… Broken to the very pieces of her heart…

"WONDERFUL! WONDERFUL!!!" The Idion commander's laughter grew louder as his hand clutched his stomach, completely satisfied by the results of his treachery. "How's that feel, Tenkai?! HOW'S THAT FEEL?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KILL YOUR OWN FATHER? Yes… YES!!! HE IS INDEED YOUR FATHER! YOUR LOVING FATHER!"

"What?!" Everyone quickly looked at Dosu. Naruto stepped forward then shouted, "TEME! What do you mean by that?! What do you mean by…?"

"What I mean is, that man is her father," Dosu threw a mocking look at Naruto. He laughed. "Orochimaru-sama has succeeded in bringing a body alive again through the use of The Mask of Darkness. He was dead, yes… But the darkness was able to make his body alive again… and by using the mask, that body is restrained from doing whatever it wants… He was nothing more than a mere doll!"

Akamaru growled angrily. The faces of everyone around him started to change… as ferocity rose to the air… Neji's hands tightened into fists… and his eyes flashed. _Tenten… must've…_

"Since he is no longer alive after the mask fractures, he will turn to ash," Dosu said lightly. He threw a mocking look at the furious group then laughed again. "For years… nobody believed that one more Tenkai was alive… with this, I can clean my name and get a promotion! With this, I can finally gain recognition from Orochimaru-sama! I can prove to him that the Tenkai do exist!! And then, I eliminate the last descendant in the most satisfying way. Isn't this the best way to eliminate a clan? Isn't this the best way to avenge a lost battle? HAHAHAHA!! Does it hurt, Tenkai? Does it? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"YOU!" Lee's body shook with anger, and so did the other's. He clenched his fists so hard… they almost bled. "HOW DARE YOU TO… DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LOVES HER FATHER?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW LONG SHE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR HIM?!?! YOU…"

"I know," Dosu titled his head in amusement. "Fool. That's why I used him."

This time, it was Naruto who jerked forward.

"YOUUUU!!!"

_Badum._

Naruto's whole body stopped. A great killing intention dawned over everyone. An invisible power slowly surged to the surface, pushing them to the ground, not even allowing them to move a single finger and dark clouds suddenly filled the sky, blocking any out the sun. Neji's white eyes flashed… and he closed them slowly.

"Finally."

_Tenten… you use it._

The power that her father had asked her to seal for all this time…

_You've suffered far too much…_

Crouching a few meters away from everyone was Tenten. She was clutching her father's piece of cloth and after twelve years, tears now began to stream down her face… Over her deceased father… a man she loved the most… Her only family…

And the power intensified as she clutched the cloth tighter… as she gritted her teeth and felt the burning tears dripped down her cheeks.

And as she slowly lifted her face, a blurred image suddenly formed, clashing with her pre-set face…

Firstly, it was her brown orbs… then… they changed…

Into yellow slit-like inhuman eyes…

… Then they were brown again—flashing, infuriating…

She let out a ragged breath… and sparks of electricity started to form around her body. As her fangs extended and power engulfed her…

An image formed behind her…

The image… of a dragon…

Then her eyes _became_ dragon's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_GRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!_

The wind turned heavy as the dragon roared. She screamed, and thunder stormed the earth as if reflecting her anger… her pain…

Dosu flinched as the wind swept him… It was heavy… it hurt…

The aura intensified at a rapid speed, stopping the hearts of those gathered from beating…

Then, she suddenly disappeared from everyone's sight.

Leaving a deadly silence…

"What the…" Dosu looked around him. She was nowhere to be found… "What ha--"

FLASH! And she was in front of him, raising her fist…

THWAAAACCCCCKKKK! Dosu was thrown back by the massive hit. The punch was heavy; so heavy that his skull broke the moment it hit…

FLASH! She was suddenly behind him with a kick…

SMACK! He was thrown to the sky, right into her waiting attack. THWACK! He was thrown towards the earth again but… FLASH! She was there… Thwack! He was thrown… and Flash! She appeared… Another punch… Flash! Then another… and another and another and another… and she was suddenly everywhere to be seen—appearing and disappearing in flashes so fast that not even Neji could keep up… Dosu didn't even touch the ground as she bombarded him with uncountable blows. Faster and faster, she bolted through the sky… Almost like…

"Lightning?!"

Sasuke's voice snapped everyone back to reality. Neji looked up at the sky and said, "Lightning. The Dragon."

"_**Never use your power for malice, Tenten," Her father's eyes were full of pain and shock. Blood littered his clothes and wounds covered most of his body. "Never… Not for evil deeds… Even if… Even if… Don't ever use it again, hon. Just don't… Please don't…"**_

_But now… it was just too much to take… wasn't it… Tenten?_

Tenten's movement became faster and faster… and the dark clouds became thicker and thicker… then suddenly a wet drop fell on Sakura's already tear-damp cheeks.

"_**Daddy said my power is a gift…" She looked at her hands as she talked to him. "I can move so fast that no one can see me… Somehow I thought it was ironic… It felt like… I was running away…"**_

_Away from the reality…_

"The sky…"

The sky was dark with clouds… Rain clouds… and Lee couldn't take it anymore. The man closed his eyes as tears slowly dripped to his cheek…

"It's crying… The heavens are crying…"

"_**Smile, Sweetie. Smile… A princess shouldn't cry. Don't cry anymore. Promise me, alright?"**_

_Daddy…_

Her fists bled from the harsh contact and her previous wound reopened… but she couldn't think of anything else…

Only of pain… and sadness… and sorrow…

"_**I love you, Daddy."**_

Tears…

She was… _crying_…

"_**Deep in her heart…"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"_**She's still waiting for her father to come back…"**_

"TENRYUU!!!!!!!"

Her voice cracked and rain drops showered them, but when she raised her fist, lightning encased her…

"RAIRYUUKEN!!!!"

_GRRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRR!!!_

The cloud suddenly spread apart as a giant white lightning dragon blasted towards the earth—swallowing Dosu in its rage. An explosion shook the land… and the blast of the massive blow threw away everything that wasn't bolted down. A huge crater was created in the ground… and the burnt lifeless body of the once proud Idion commander fell right into the middle…

And the rain continued showering the earth…

Since there was wound… that would never be healed.

_Flash._

Tenten stood in front of the corpse of her enemy, drenched with rain and blood. Her blood, her enemy's blood…the difference didn't matter at that second. Her yellow slit-like eyes glared at the burnt flesh… and she suddenly raised her fist again.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

SMACK! SMACK! She was hitting the corpse over and over again, tears streaming down her face, reflecting years of sorrow and loneliness… Years of pain and longing… Of everything she ever hurt for… Every agony she endured… Every sad moment…

All in for the sake of waiting for one man…

That she murdered with her own hands…

"Aaaa… AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Tenten, stop!" Neji ran towards her. "He's dead! It's over now!"

He touched her… and suddenly…

CRACKLE!!

Pain shocked his nerves… Power… Her power was trying to hold him away… To throw him away…

_Tenten…_

Blast! The wings of the eagle suddenly spread on his back—countering her power with his power… and he hugged her close from behind.

They were struggling to push each other's power… but he was dragging her closer… as she screamed… as she cried… as she punched…

"It's over, Tenten…"

Her sob was heartbreaking and her bloodied hands slowly lifted to grab his sleeve… Clutching desperately for warmth… for feelings…

"_Daddy…_" Her voice was not hers… Pain and loneliness were the only things attached to it… "Aaaa… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"

BLAST! Her eyes reverted back to her brown orbs as she screamed… and the tension suddenly disappeared. He could only close his eyes as she mourned… as she screamed… as she shattered in front of him…

"It's over now…" He whispered softly on her ear. "Over, Tenten… It's over…"

She tugged his sleeves for tenderness… for protection… for love…

"_Neji_…" her voice trembled. "_Neji_… _NEJI_…"

"Shh…" Neji closed his eyes, hugging her closer to him as if answering her silent demand… then raised his fist behind her.

Smack! A hit right on the rear of her head… and her lashes drifted closer together as she fainted in his arms… Closing her eyes from all of reality…

"Neji-kun."

Lee stood behind them, eyes grief-stricken as he saw Neji gently lift the unconscious woman.

"She…"

"She has suffered enough today…" The translucent eyes couldn't move from her face… The look he showed was unreadable. "… Let her sleep."

Lee's eyes slowly moved to her face… The face he knew for years… The face that always smiled at him… Burying all torment deep within her heart… But now… She was…

A soft sob broke the silence. Lee turned around and he saw Sakura clutching her chest. Her tears were covered by the raindrops… but it was obvious for everyone since they all felt the same pain…

"Reunited again… only to be separated…" She gritted her teeth. "That's… _cruel_… Too cruel…"

No one replied. They only stood in silence as the raindrops showered them from above…

As the heaven continued to cry…

A silent moan…

…From the grief of a lonely child.

"_**I love you, Daddy."**_

"_**I love you too, Sweetie."**_

X

_Don't go!!! Don't go that way, Daddy!!! Daddy!!!_

_**She shouted but he didn't seem to hear her. He was walking away… further and further… into the darkness…**_

_DADDY!!! Please, Daddy!!! Don't leave me again! Daddy!_

_**And his body turned into ash… Blood showered over her… And he disappeared… blown by the wind… leaving her alone again…**_

_DADDY!! DADDDDYYYYY!!!!_

"DADDY!"

Her hand suddenly reached out to the side of the bed, grabbing his sleeve. Her whole body trembled and tears rendered her face wet. Her brown hair was loose and tangled, still wet from the rain. She didn't lift her face, but she dragged herself closer… letting the tears drench his gi… tugging him with her innermost emotions…

"Don't… leave me…"

Her voice was hollow and cracked… Desperate and lonely…

He was getting so accustomed to those feelings that it hurt…

"I won't," his voice was firm as he gently led her to his arms… allowing her to cry on his chest… feeling the hot tears soaked his clothes… "I won't leave you. Ever."

The only sounds he heard were the rain hammering the Hyuuga Castle's window and her cry…

Both reflected grief…

Her grief…

And she cried to sleep in his arms, still grabbing onto his clothes as she drifted into her dream. To a place where perhaps… she wouldn't feel any more pain…

_Rest your wings, Tenten…_

_I'll be here._

_Always._

X

The room was silent when Lee ended his story. Gai-Sensei was staring on the floor and he slowly said, "Her father?"

Lee nodded.

"Her father she had been waiting for…"

Hinata closed her mouth, letting her tears drip on to the floor. She slowly said, "N-Nee-san… Nee-san is…"

"Aa," Naruto swallowed. An unfamiliar pain hit his neck as grief filled his senses. "She must be feeling… more than just sadness right now. Sadness… is not even close to what she's feeling right now. It's more… excruciating…"

Sakura smiled painfully and said, "It must be."

Silence once more rose upon them. All of them were drowned in their own thoughts, thinking of how cruel the world could be…

Gai closed his eyes. A woman that has been his 'daughter' for years… was…

"Gai-Sensei…"

His body stiffened when Lee called him. The green-clad man was staring him; a wishful look carved itself on his face.

"Please… don't meet her right now."

Being her _father_… for four years…

"I know."

A resemblance of what she had lost…

"I understand… Lee…"

X

The white eyes were blank as he swept a strand of hair from her face. Her fingers were curled into his… and the simple touch was more than just a gesture. It was a symbol of protection… of warmth and of affection. And for a while, he wouldn't let go.

Her breathing slowly steadied itself, filling the room with the gentle sound.

She was resting… and that's all that he needed to know at the moment.

He released his hand from hers… And her eyes fluttered open, half-sleepy and barely reaching consciousness.

"Neji…"

He smiled tenderly then placed his hand on her eyes ever so gently that it was feather light. Her eyes fluttered closed by the gesture, as he softly said,

"Sleep again… You don't need to worry about anything."

She drifted off to sleep once move… as Neji gently pulled his hand to his side so as not to wake her up…

And she was still asleep when the man left the room… and closed the door behind him.

X

"Neji-kun?"

Lee's calling didn't make him lift his head. He still walked to the end of the room, white eyes blank and wounded. Gai watched him walk further and further until he finally said, "How's Tenten?"

"She's asleep," answered the man briskly. He didn't even look at his teacher's face as he talked but at least he stopped walking. "… Resting. For the moment."

The rain was falling outside the castle and it pierced his heart. He could still hear her screaming, calling for the man that had been her father. And he continued to walk on… with his wings slowly sprouting from his back.

"Sakura."

The pink-haired medic quickly raised her head and said, "Yes?"

"Stay with her for a while."

She was stunned, but then smiled.

"Sure."

A small painful smile formed on the Hyuuga Prodigy's face but disappeared as though it never existed.

"Nii-san…" Hinata's voice halted him. The voice of his master was not something he could ignore, no matter how wounded he was. "Where are you going?"

"Memories."

Hinata closed her mouth and averted her gaze elsewhere. Her silence was permission; he walked on and then spread his wings.

For the place where memories crumbled.

X

Her head throbbed the moment she opened her eyes. Her hand reflexively rose to touch her aching head as she straightened herself to sit. She blinked a few times… and the fragments of memories slowly came to her mind again. Piece by painful piece…

_**Those familiar brown orbs… and a loving smile…**_

"_**You've made me proud, honey."**_

"_**Daddy?"**_

She choked, clutching her chest as pain hit her heart almost immediately. She gritted her teeth and sobbed, trying not to break her defenses once again…

"Drink this. You'll feel better."

Her brown eyes widened and she quickly turned her head. Sakura was offering her a glass of water, a gentle smile formed on her face.

"Sa… kura?"

Her mind tried to recollect everything again. Everything just happening so fast that she couldn't comprehend it all. She was… as delicate as a newborn.

The pink-haired medic smiled, nodded, and said, "Yes. Neji-san asked me to stay here and keep you company."

_Neji…_

"Sou ka…"

She averted her gaze elsewhere. Her hand covered her left eye as she was finally able to hear the sound of the rain outside the window. Sakura placed the glass she offered on her lap and watched the weapon mistress drown in her thoughts once more.

They stayed silent, listening to the sound of the rain by the window. Respecting her privacy, Sakura's green eyes examined the figure of the woman before her. She had seen her wounded before—when both of her hands were burnt and she had no power left to even open her eyes. But now, it was not her body but her heart that was wounded. So wounded that it affected her being completely… And her eyes… Those usually glittering eyes were now…

"It's ironic… isn't it, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, perplexed by the sudden conversation. Tenten smiled painfully as she closed her eyes.

"I've been waiting for him… for over ten years…" She lifted her right hand and looked blankly at her palm… at the symbol of the sky. "… and there I was… Killing him with my own hand…"

"But, Tenten!" Sakura quickly jerked forward when she heard the statement, spilling the water to the floor. "It's not true! It's…"

"It's alright… I know…" Tenten smiled at Sakura, finally looking at the emerald orbs of the woman. But the younger woman knew her smile didn't reach her hollow eyes at all. "I know…"

Sakura sat back to the chair, biting her lower lips. She grabbed the glass in her hand so hard that her knuckles turned white. Tenten looked at the window—watching as the rain showered Hane. Puddles of mud covered the reconstruction site and the rebuilding was halted. It was unusually quiet… and tranquil… but empty…

"I thought… he was dead years ago…"

Her voice drifted slowly in the air… as if trying to find the words… as if trying to recollect everything…

"When the spear shattered… my mind told me that… that he's dead…"

Sakura watched as Tenten slowly lifted her right hand and covered half of her face. Her grin was fake and painful... Lying to her self… Cursing her self.

"'_Daddy is dead… Daddy won't come home…_' that's what I thought…"

A painful smile crept on to her face… and a small tear fell onto the white sheet.

"But I guess… Sakura… I… I…" Sobs shattered her defense again… but she didn't move. Tears streamed down her face and dripping to the sheet but she didn't make a single move to wipe them… "I… I just can't… stop my self… I… I… I can't stop myself from waiting for him…"

"_**I will come back. You wait for me. Ok, honey?"**_

The emerald eyes watched the tears rolled down her cheeks… as if measuring the pain she felt…

"And I…" She smiled… but she cried… "I actually… Sakura, I… You know… I… I guess… I'm actually… happy… to know that… he never breaks his promises…"

Sakura's eyes softened. She closed her eyes… The smile was indeed sincere.

"I'm happy… that he finally came home…"

Tenten covered her face, letting the tears leak through her fingers…

"I'm happy… _That Daddy finally came home_…"

Her tears were not the tears of a woman…

They were the tears of a nine-year old child…

Waiting by the door for days…

Waiting for her father…

"_**Tennie! Daddy's home!!!!!"**_

_**She quickly raised her head and stood, eager to jump in to his arms and hug his neck. Her father carelessly put all things he brought and opened his arms, ready to replace them with another job: Lifting his daughter to the air… solely to hear the joyful laughter of the girl…**_

"And… I…" she choked from the pain and the sudden warm feeling in her heart… "I finally heard… what I always wanted to hear from him…"

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth from the immense pain in her chest…

"_**You've made me proud, honey."**_

"Daddy_… Daddy's proud of me…_"

She cried, but her tears meant more than merely sadness… There was something more in there and Sakura understood. The pink-haired medic reached out to hug the older woman and then said softly, "He must've felt proud to see the daughter he raised had grown so much… He loved you till the end… and he knew you loved him too… He understood… all along…"

Tenten nodded slightly, unable to answer as tears flowed once again.

There was no need to talk anymore… They both understood…

Even in his death, her father still left something for his beloved daughter to hold on to…

The knowledge that he loved her, even after he left the world to the real home he was meant to be in.

X

The brown feathers gently glided down to the puddle. He stood rigid, as his white eyes stared at the rubble that had been her house. Suddenly he lifted his head.

But what made him move weren't the rubbles.

He slowly looked up at the sky, blinking as the streaks of dawn shone through a gap between the dark clouds.

**Partner…**

_Yes._

He closed his eyes as a smile formed on his face.

_The rain has finally stopped…_

X

Kiba stepped out of the shed then looked at the dark clouds as the wind swept them away. Akamaru barked on his feet, wagging his tail. Kiba looked at his dog.

"The heavens… eh…" He folded his arms. "Sheesh. Her name was not a bluff after all."

**Tenkai are controllers of the weather. Don'tcha know?**

"I know, doggie. I know."

**Don't call me 'doggie', kiddo. I'm the Holy Earth Beast!!**

"You're still a dog, though."

**A deity, Boy! Not a dog! It's different!**

"FINE! FINE! Yeesh…"

X

Her eyes watched as Kiba left, jumping over a puddle with Akamaru by his side. She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees and staring outside her window. Sakura had left minutes ago to fetch her some food. She didn't feel like eating but she didn't say anything. They understood each other anyway. Words weren't needed for at the moment…

**Hime…**

She slowly opened her eyes. Yellow slit-like inhuman eyes… The eyes of the Lightning Dragon.

_Tatsu._

A low growl echoed throughout the room. An image of a huge bluish Chinese dragon appeared behind her, twisting its long slender frame gracefully. It was half-illusion, half-real. Its body passed through every material around it. But it was visible …

Or maybe only to her.

**I'm sorry, Hime.**

She smiled painfully then stretched her hand to rub its head… and she touched the creature, gently, being the only one who could. The dragon gave out a soft growl, and then moved closer to its master, placing its beautiful head on her shoulder.

"Don't be, Tatsu…" said Tenten gently, stroking the smooth angle of its snout to the greenish hair by the back of its jaw. Her eyes reverted back to the original soft brown orbs, contrasting with the cool color of blue. "It's not your fault at all…"

The dragon closed it eyes.

**It's just that… if I did not exist… then you wouldn't have to face such a fate… Hime, I'm sorry…**

Tenten rested her head on its body then closed her eyes. It has been a while since Tatsu materialized itself in front of her so openly. The dragon usually resided in her heart, talking heart-to-heart with her on every occasion available. She realized that Tatsu only appeared when she needed company, when she needed someone to lean on to. Someone to trust…

"Tatsu… I've told you to forget that…"

**But, Hime… you…**

"Shh… Everything's already happened… and I won't regret any of it," Tenten closed her eyes, feeling Tatsu touch her cheek gently. "Especially you, Tatsu… Don't say anything… Please."

**Hime…**

She was completely leaning on the dragon's body, enjoying the tingling feeling of its hair on her neck, and the soft fragrance of the breeze of its skin. Tatsu was her only friend for over twelve years. Their bond was more than just that of a Beast and its container. She realized it. They both realized it. The dragon saved her from completely drowning in loneliness…

"Tatsu."

The dragon shifted a little at the call of its name.

**Yes, Hime?**

Tenten breathed its scent. Wind and lightning… She loved both just the same.

"How do you think Daddy would feel at this moment?"

The dragon stayed silent for a while. It shifted gently, brushing its cool, scaled skin against her cheek.

**He would be happy to know that you're alive, Hime.**

Tenten smiled painfully.

"What is the meaning of being alive… when you die on the inside?"

Tatsu moved a little and then placed its head on her chest.

**Does life… really only concern the past?**

**If that were true… then how futile it would be for a new life to be born… Isn't that right, Hime?**

Tenten opened her eyes and stared blankly at the white skin. Warm… Tatsu's body warmed her body.

**Hime…**

**People are born and die… that's the reality of life.**

The dragon curled tighter, as if wanting her to realize that it was with her.

**When a life-form dies… a new fate is revealed…**

Brown eyes against yellow slit-like orbs… Such contrast, yet so similar.

**Pain and loss… are merely lessons you must endure. Lessons you **_**can**_** endure.**

**So in every death, Hime… you will learn.**

They were… very much alike. Wild… Fierce, yet gentle and wise…

**Not only about death itself but also about life.**

**In every death, Hime…**

**You learn to live.**

Tatsu touched her cheek gently then began to vanish.

**And that… is the most precious lesson your father could ever afford to give…**

**And for you to receive…**

**In return for his life…**

X

"What… is this?"

Gai lifted the brown pouch in his hands from Neji. The Hyuuga Prodigy turned around then walked away.

"His ash."

"His…" Gai blinked a few times. "… Ash?"

"Her father's."

Gai froze for a while. He gripped the pouch tighter as Neji walked further away. His voice trembled as he said, "Neji, if I were to give this to her…"

The Hyuuga didn't answer him.

He merely spread his wings and flew again…

As usual, never saying more than necessary.

X

Hinata looked up at the sky, watching the dark clouds slowly move away from the Hyuuga Plains. The rain has stopped a while ago, leaving puddles and mud everywhere around the reconstruction site. Hane, the city inside the castle, was starting its day all over again. People finally went out of their houses, ready to continue their daily activities as usual. It felt as if the rain stalled everything. And somehow, Hinata thought that it was what really happened. It stalled… _everything_.

"Shino-kun."

The black haired man shifted and formally said, "Yes, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata smiled and said, "Please, Shino-kun… Don't address me so officially."

"But, Hinata-sama…"

"Would you call me without it… if I, say, asked you personally?"

Shino was taken aback by her straight statement. Hinata smiled at him.

"Shino-kun… I ask you not as a princess… but as a human… as a woman… as family."

Shino's eyes were hidden behind his glasses but his emotions were almost visible. Hinata lowered her eyes then said, "So… Shino-kun… would you please…"

"If Hinata asks me too then… I have no other choice but to oblige… right?"

Hinata quickly lifted her eyes again… and saw the rare smile of the Aburame. Her eyes turned gentle.

"Thank you, Shino-kun."

X

"This will do, I guess," Sakura smiled at the cooks, taking the tray filled with food and water. "Thank you!"

"Is it alright if you are the one to bring these to her?" asked one of the cooks in hesitation. "It's our job to prepare the food and for a noble guest to…"

"Noble guest?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. She smiled. "Don't mind it! We're not nobility at all! Well… except Neji-san, of course. But it's alright. We're a lot more comfortable this way. Thanks for the food! Tenten'll love it!"

The cooks smiled at her as she turned around and walked away. They loved the Hyuuga Clan. In times of Idion's invasion, there were no such kind words for them. Sakura walked carefully out of the room. She didn't want to spill the food since…

"_**SAKURA! SAVE SAKURA!!!!!!"**_

CRASH!!!

The plate crashed on the floor hard and shattered to pieces. Sakura's green eyes widened. Her vision was spinning… and…

"_**The laboratory! Save the data! Throw them into the water!"**_

_**Fire rose from the burnt building, high into the night sky. Screams and shouts were everywhere… and blood… swords… knights…**_

"_**Dad! Mom!! They're still in there!! They are…"**_

"_**Bring Sakura! Take her away!!"**_

"_**But Mommy!!! Daddy!!!"**_

"_**NOW!!!"**_

"Miss?"

Sakura quickly turned around in alarm, with a trained reflex of someone accustomed to life on the battlefield. The cook who called her froze in fright and he slowly said, "A… Are you alright, Miss? Is there anything…"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing!" Sakura quickly looked away, eyes unfocused as she turned to look at the food on the floor. Was she… viewing… her past? How… how could she… she… "I'm alright… it's nothing… Nothing…"

But she still couldn't convince the cooks or even herself. As she kneeled and gathered the pieces of the shattered plate, ignoring the cooks who tried to comfort her, she just couldn't get the scenes out of her mind…

Could it be… that was she was reliving her past again?

X

Gai looked at the wooden door blankly. He then raised his hand and touched the handle, silently cursing him self for not be able to bring his hand to turn it. Finally after a while, he opened the door.

The room was silent… and Tenten was sitting on her bed, looking at the window with a blank expression. She didn't seem to know that he was there already, holding the pouch filled with her father's ash…

"Is there anything wrong, Gai-Sensei?"

Her voice startled him. Not only had it sounded so different, but it broke the serenity that he finally acquired. Tenten didn't turn her head, still looking at the window with an unfathomable gaze.

"I just wanted to make sure that your youth is alright," Gai stepped closer, smiling. "But I guess… it takes time, eh, Tenten?"

The woman shifted a little then turned to look at her mentor. Her eyes were clear but fragile, like a baby. Gai felt the painful tug in his heart then he encouraged himself to sit beside her. Tenten stared at him… As if she was looking at a ghost… but she was savoring every detail of her teacher… every characteristic that she could get…

"Gai-Sensei…"

She couldn't bring the words out of her mouth. And she didn't need to. The person in front of her understood everything completely… Just like how her father had before his death…

"Neji gave this to me," Gai took her hand and put it on top of the pouch. Tenten blinked a few times and said, "What is this?"

Gai flashed his smile then tightened his grip on her hand.

"Your father's ash."

Her eyes widened. Gai smiled reassuringly at her then nodded. She slowly took the pouch closer to her, staring at the pouch with a painful gaze that almost shattered her mentor's heart. They stayed silent for a while, both drowned in their own thoughts. It stayed like that, until Tenten broke the silence.

"Neji shorted them?"

Gai nodded once again and gently said, "Yes. He went to the rubble to find your father's ash. I don't think he could sift out all of it though, since the wind blown some of it away, but… at least he tried, right? This is the best that he can do, Tenten."

The brunette didn't answer. She merely looked at the pouch… at the ash. Silence dawned over them once again, enveloping them in an unfathomable comfort. It really had been a while since they both sat together and talked… And now they both realized how they longed for those times to come back.

"Gai-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

Gai shifted to have a better look at her. She was still staring at the pouch, looking as vulnerable as a newborn. Her eyes were shrouded with clouds and there was no wild grin on her face. He was half-hoping her to revert back to her original self… the wild, fierce, hot-blooded loving woman. But then… it took time.

"You won't… disappear into ash, will you?"

Silence. A heavy kind of silence, suffocating them both as she waited for the answer. Gai suddenly lifted his hand and put it on her cheek, smiling when she turned to look at him in surprise—eyes wide and hopeful.

"If my fate says so… then I will," he said slowly. Tenten bit her bottom lips. "But then, my dear…"

He gave her a thumb-up and a smile.

"I won't leave you. Just like your father, I will linger in your heart, no matter the time and place. Because… you ARE our daughter after all. We can't leave you unsupervised, correct? Isn't that what a good father does for his beloved little daughter?"

Her eyes softened at the statement and she hugged him close like a daughter would do—nuzzling in the warmth of his chest. She missed this kind of affection; to have a real family beside her…

"You may have his funeral whenever you want." Gai held her close as he talked. She slowly opened her eyes. "I have talked to Hinata and she immediately permitted you to do so. Whatever time you think it's fit for a funeral, just ask. We'll be there. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, and everyone else… Just ask, my dear. All you have to do is ask."

"Everyone… is…"

Her eyes turned hazy and she gripped the pouch tighter. Gai soothingly stroked her hair then said, "You know what, Tenten? You have friends now… Lee, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino… We're here. You're not alone."

_I'm not alone…_

The thought sounded so pleasant in her heart that she closed her eyes. Gai tightened his hug.

"Just ask. And we'll be there. Everyone."

_Yes…_

"_**The cursed child!! She's the cursed child!"**_

"_**WAIT! PLEASE! WAIT!!"**_

_There's no need for me to ask them to wait…_

_They won't leave me._

"_**No one is completely alone in this world, honey. One day… you will find someone that you will love and who will love you back… Someone who will completely see you for who you are."**_

_You were right all along, Daddy…_

_I'm not alone._

X

**In every death, Hime…  
You learn to live…**

**Thus,**

**In every loss…  
You will learn to love.**

X

"Second Flare!!!!!!!" Sasuke raised his sword. "Unfeared Anger!!"

"Ice!"

BOOOOOMMM!!!! Smoke and dust covered the raven-haired boy. He flicked his sword and blasted right in, swinging the blazing katana with full power.

"GOT YOUUUU!"

CHING!!!! The white chakra blade parried his attack perfectly, and Kakashi's black eye flashed with amusement.

"You're still too young, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped back, chiding himself. Kakashi straightened his stance and said, "But well… I must admit that your growth is faster than I thought. Tenten was right all along. You have skill in handling that sword."

The onyx eyes widened slightly. He threw a sharp glance towards his mentor and said, "She actually said that? Don't joke with me."

"It's the truth," Kakashi sheathed his blade. Behind his mask, he smiled. "She said that Uchiha Hibachi had indeed found a perfect man for the Hi no Tachi, though the man is not matured enough to hold the burden or even to understand the purpose of that sword's existence. And she…"

"WAIT!" Sasuke's eyes were flashing. His hand gripped the sword tighter. "She… She knew… the maker of this sword?!"

Kakashi stayed silent for a while. Sasuke gritted his teeth and shouted, "Tell me!"

The masked man finally took a deep breath.

"I guess it all comes down to this, eh?" he said, looking at the blue sky. "Of course she knows the maker of that sword, Sasuke. She was the one who gave the sword to Uchiha Hibachi. The sword… is her creation."

"WHAT?!"

X

"Sakura?"

The pink haired medic almost jumped when Tenten's voice snapped her back from her daydream. The older woman looked at her in concern, stopping her meal just to call her.

"Is there anything wrong?"

Sakura gulped as Tenten's brown eyes clashed with her emerald ones. She blinked a few times then said, "It's… It's nothing, really."

She was not a good liar. That's for sure. But Tenten closed her eyes then took another octopus's tentacle to be eaten. If the medic choose to hide it from her, then it was fine. They both had something to hide after all. Both of them.

X

"But the old man said that… The sword… was forged just for me!"

Kakashi took a deep breath and gave Sasuke his piercing look.

"The sword was forged solely… for the swordsman it had chosen. It was indeed forged for you, the chosen swordsman. The blacksmith _herself_ didn't know who'd be its master… until she saw you with that sword. It was forged for its master. And its master is you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _So… after all…_

"Wonderful, isn't she?" Kakashi grinned behind his mask. "She was eleven at the time… and yet she already made that wonderful magic sword."

"So that's why…"

"_**Sasuke… Never let anyone except you touch it. The Hi no Tachi only recognizes its true wielder. It will burn anyone who touches it. If he or she lucky, it will spare them by only eating their hand but if not… You must assure their ash is ready on the altars of the dead the next day."**_

"That's why the sword didn't burn her…" Sasuke pensively lowered his eyes. "Because… she is its maker…"

"_**You have no right to judge this sword! This is a good sword… No, a perfectly magnificent sword! And what makes it blunt is your incompetence in handling it! DAMN IT!"**_

"You insulted the sword back then," said Kakashi slowly. He chuckled. "It's no wonder she almost lost her temper. The Hi no Tachi… is a sword she made after her father's departure. For you to call it a pathetic sword… She must've felt miserable that time."

Sasuke chided himself once again and looked away. Kakashi took out his book.

"But all her other words are true, though," said the white haired man. "You're still immature. I'm sure 'Flare' was not the only power it holds. That's what she told me."

Sasuke quickly turned to look at his mentor but what he saw was the training ground. He had left.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, gripping the hilt tighter. All along… Since the beginning… both of them… Kakashi and that damn blacksmith… They played him… Played this… this game of riddles… But if what Kakashi said was true then…

"She knew…" Sasuke whispered under his breath. His onyx eyes flashed. "She knew… She knew my past!! That blacksmith!!!"

_Then perhaps… I can finally regain my identity… and found out about the man I've looking for, for all these years!_

Sasuke glared at the sword in his hand. The hilt was red, flaring with anger. Anger. That's it. Fire. The first weapon she made after her father's departure was a Fire Element-imbued Sword. A weapon filled with anger… with grief… with revenge… HE was its master.

Its perfect master.

X

The sky slowly turned red within minutes as the sun went into its slumber. The amber-colored eyes of the weapon mistress wavered by the view… and suddenly, they turned yellow with slit like pupils.

"You're worrying about me, Tatsu?"

The bluish Chinese Dragon appeared behind her, growling softly to its master.

**I have no words to deny that, Hime.**

Tenten smiled. Her eyes turned brown once again as Tatsu gently curled around her. They didn't talk for minutes but it seemed like an eternity. The dragon worried about her. She knew. Tomorrow was her father's funeral… That's what she finally decided. Sakura had gone to inform Hinata about it and the rest of her friends didn't come in to the room at all, giving her the chance to be alone… To find solace. Perhaps she already find it though… or perhaps not. Maybe the uncertain feeling in her heart disturbed the bluish dragon, triggering it to materialize itself for the second time in a day. It was a rarity for both of them.

"Hinata allowed me to hold the funeral tomorrow," said Tenten, breaking the silence. Tatsu didn't move at all. "She said it's my decision."

The dragon stayed silent, placing its head on her shoulder, feeling the way her chest gently vibrated when she talked. Tenten closed her eyes, a gentle smile curved on her lips.

"What do you think of Hinata?"

Tatsu opened its eyes, letting it clash with her brown ones. Fierce and bright…

**She will be… an excellent queen.**

Tenten smiled at its answer. But the dragon growled again.

**We just have to shape her personality a little bit more… She needs to believe in herself.**

Tenten stroked the soft hair of the dragon and pensively said, "I thought so…"

**And her beast…**

The brown eyes flickered.

"The Swan."

**Yes…**

Tatsu straightened its stance and looked down at its master fully.

**It's still uncontrollable at the moment. The Swan is originally tame… but… being asleep for this long… I guess we need to train her to talk to her Beast. I'm sure they will find a haven in each other.**

Tenten smiled at the last statement, and then rested her head on Tatsu's body once again.

"Like me and you?"

Tatsu's yellow eyes were gentle when it descended its head and placed it on her lap.

**Somehow… I always think that no beast can be as close as both of us, Hime…**

Tenten chuckled and said, "Wow… Talk about ego."

Tatsu let out a growl as Tenten gently stroked the hair on its head.

**I only speak the truth.**

Tenten laughed and continued to stroke its hair gently. They remained silent for a while, until Tatsu growled once again.

**You are indeed a beloved princess…**

Tenten opened her eyes, following the flawless curve of Tatsu's horns while listening to its gentle growl.

**To your father…**

She closed her eyes, feeling the dragon slowly disappeared.

**And to me.**

She smiled and touched the snout for the last time.

"Thank you, Tatsu."

Tatsu looked at her for a long while with its grand eyes.

**I'm glad you're such a strong woman… To be able to recover from loss and stand up again… Not so many people can do that. Maybe that is one of the reasons why your father is so proud of you, Hime.**

Tenten felt it vanish slowly… felt it with her fingers and her beating heart…

**Your father is a lucky man to have a daughter like you… just as you are to have a father like him.**

"And I'm lucky, Tatsu…" Tenten traced the vanishing skin with her fingers. "… To have you."

A gentle growl was heard and the dragon completely disappeared, residing in her heart once more…

**I'm truly honored… Hime.**

X

"Leave her alone for the night, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto held back the pissed off Sasuke when he tried to enter the room. "What are you thinking?! She's still mourning over the death of her father! Give her some time!"

"Don't get in my way, Naruto!" Sasuke struggled against his teammate's firm hands, totally irritated. "I need to talk to her, this instant!!"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tugged his sleeve. "Tenten needs some time to be alone. Respect her decision, will you? Please, Sasuke-kun."

"I have to talk to her!" Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I must!! She knows my past!"

Naruto and Sakura both froze at his statement. But then Naruto harshly grabbed Sasuke's collar, shaking him furiously.

"Then what?!" shouted the blonde boy. "It doesn't mean you can heartlessly disturb her, does it?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! TEME!!"

With the same rudeness, Naruto let go off Sasuke. Sakura quickly came for his aid but the moment her hand touched Sasuke's robe, the man slapped them away instantly. He threw a piercing glare at Naruto then turned around and walked away, leaving an uncomfortable silence. Sakura gave Naruto a meaningful look then chased Sasuke. Naruto himself gritted his teeth and chided himself.

He knew how important one's past was… since he himself lost his own. But still, it didn't mean that one could forget the present, did it?

The blonde boy threw a painful look at the wooden door of Tenten's room and let out a ragged breath. He then walked away, not even noticing the pair of glittering yellow eyes that watched him in every step he took.

X

**He knows, Hime. Finally.**

_Ah, Kakashi-Sensei must've told him. It's alright, Tatsu. It's about time anyway._

**Is it alright, Hime? Is it alright to reveal it now? I'm not so sure.**

_There's no certain thing in this world, Tatsu… You said it yourself years ago. Let me risk myself a little in this game._

**You're such a playful woman, Hime… That's what worries me about you.**

X

The sky was filled with stars against the backdrop of the darkness of the night. Sasuke was sitting on a boulder, onyx eyes fixed on each of the scattered lights of the sky. The red katana was on his lap, sheathed and polished. It was asleep. For today.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura touched the boulder as she looked up towards the man.

"Hn."

He answered. That was a little unusual for him to do so, but Sakura felt calm by the cold answer. She slowly took a seat beneath the boulder, not meaning to bother the man by climbing up and sitting beside him. And she sat silently, leaning onto the cold stone while looking at the sky. Dark. Stone. Cold. She smiled when a notion came crossing her mind. She then closed her eyes. Being near Sasuke always made her feel content… and safe…

"She made it."

Sakura opened her eyes.

"Made… _it_?"

The sound of scabbard grazing stone was heard.

"The Hi no Tachi. She is the maker. All this time… she never told me."

There was anger in his voice and she understood. It was obvious if he was angry.

"I presume… she knows my past."

Past. They both longed for the past… and they both saw the flick of the answer. But what could they do? Sakura leaned onto the stone again and then bent her knees. She took a deep breath and talked.

"She just lost it today… The past she had been waiting for all this time."

Sasuke didn't answer. So she continued.

"Let's wait until things calm down a little now, shall we, Sasuke-kun?"

No answer was coming from him but she knew he heard her. After a while, the sound of a katana being sheathed was heard. Then, his voice rose once again.

"It feels unfair… how the world turned out for both of us."

The emerald eyes were staring at the ground, an unfathomable sight clouding her gaze. Meanwhile, the onyx eyes were looking at the vast darkness of the night.

"Why… must we get through the past before we can proceed to the future?"

_Why must the past slip through our fingers the moment we need it the most? Why must everything that we have…All exist in the past? Why… Why must the key to the future lie in our own memories? Why… do we forget everything? Why must we lose our memories to something we don't understand?_

"Because…" Sakura's voice beat agasint the coldness of the night. "No matter how we look at it… Everything is connected."

Connected. Like a thread… a single thread… thin and fragile… but important. That's how memories were for them.

"But for now, Sasuke-kun… Let's linger in the present... shall we?"

X

Everyone was dressed in black, betraying the fact that the day was sunny and bright. The funeral would be held soon but Tenten still hadn't come out of the room yet. Hinata waited by the wooden door nervously. She played with her fingers, white eyes glancing at the brown door at times. Was anything happen in there? Or…

"I made you wait, didn't I?"

Hinata almost jumped from her feet when a familiar high-pitched voice was heard from her room. Tenten's eyes softened at the sight then she said, "Gomen, ne. Now I surprised you, too."

"A… Ah… It's alright, Nee-san," Hinata smiled. Her eyes quickly saw the pouch in the brunette's hands. "L-Let's go. Everyone is waiting by the plains. Kakashi-Sensei will transport us to Ryoku."

_Kakashi?_ Tenten lowered her eyes.

"Neji… is…?"

Hinata gently took her hand.

"Nii-san hasn't come back yet…" her voice trailed. But then she smiled. "But I'm sure he'll come to your father's funeral."

"Yeah," Tenten slowly nodded. She gripped the pouch tighter. "He'll be there."

_That's not… what I'm worrying about, Hinata… It's…_

**Hime…**

X

Just like the day before, the hill was covered with flowers. Sunlight showered the plains, lighting them with its golden ray. The lake was shimmering, diffracting the light into sparkles that twinkled on top of the blue water. And the scenery was clearly visible from the very peak of Ryoku Hill, not too far away from the burnt down Ryoku Cottage—Tenten's house. Everyone gathered by the peak, right in front of a blank tombstone at the edge of the cliff. The atmosphere was serene, and the breeze blew gently as if emphasizing the nature's serenity of that day. Tenten held the pouch in her hands tighter and closed her eyes. Her father's ash…

_Flutter._

She slowly opened her yellow slit-like inhuman eyes of hers, recognizing the sound of the flapping wings. He came after all, gliding to her side. His feathers turned to dust the moment he was on the ground and he stood there stoically like he had already been there moments ago. Now… everything could start.

_Daddy… I always remember how you used to tell me how beautiful Mommy was._

Her hand slowly untied the knot on the pouch, taking her time to memorize how it felt to have her father beside her…

_Eyes as brown as the woods… Voice as soft as the breeze… Calm like the lake… but strong like the waterfall. You used to tell me that I had Mom's traits. I wonder whether you would say the same thing now, Daddy…_

"Words of the fallen stars… Messages glide in the wind…"

Tenten raised the pouch in her hand… and the breeze suddenly circled around it.

_I guess… I really grew to be like you. Heck. You're the only one that I had… It's obvious isn't it, Daddy? Isn't it obvious… if I have your traits? Your little Tennie has grown now, Daddy… Hoping to be a human as wonderful as you were._

"Arms of nature, guardian of the sky…"

The wind slowly took the ash in its gentle circle, emptying the pouch. Everyone watched as it gently rose to the sky, sparkling with sunrise.

_You don't need to worry about me anymore, Daddy. I have a lot of friends now… and someone very dear to me. I'm not alone anymore. So it's time, Daddy, for you to rest._

Tenten placed her right palm on top of the tombstone then said firmly.

"Engulf the lost in the light… Guide him to his slumber…"

The ash turned into sparkles of light circling above her, blown by the breeze of the day…

"Let this loving and proud father reach the place he deserves… Under the arms of Heaven… in the rain he possesses."

Her palms shimmered… and her voice echoed in the hill.

"Release. Incantation."

The stone hissed when she grazed her palm on top of it, revealing words written with letters everyone didn't understand… and by the bottom of the sentence was a carved blue dragon, beautiful and grand. Tenten straightened, watching the sparkles, which were her father's ash, blown by the wind. A gentle smile formed on her face… and she remembered what her father had always wished for.

"_**I want to see you smile, sweetie. Smile for this life. Truly from your heart."**_

_Daddy…_

The sun was shining brightly and the breeze blew once again.

_Welcome home._

X

Sasuke sat under the shade of a tree, eyes watching the clouds as they rolled by. The funeral he had just attended was the most unique funeral he had ever seen. A funeral with an incantation. Maybe it was to purify his soul which was locked in the darkness of Orochimaru's magic. He overheard Hinata when she said that the tombstone couldn't be written by anything, couldn't be carved, and couldn't be used to write Tenten's father's name at all…

"A soul bound by the darkness cannot go to hell…" Sakura's voice startled him. "… Or the heavens. It will become a lost soul, wandering on the edges of heaven and hell; lingering with no purpose and never at peace."

Sasuke shifted a little, feeling Sakura take a seat beside him.

"That's why she used the incantation," The Uchiha survivor said slowly. "To release him from the darkness and let him reside peacefully."

Sakura nodded slightly. She bit her bottom lips.

"It's wonderful how she sense the evil in the ash… and know how to break them immediately afterwards," said the pink haired medic. "She must be an advanced magic user."

"An unmatchable blacksmith."

"And a Beast container."

They stayed silent for a while. Sasuke gripped his sword tighter.

"She is… more than she appears to be."

_Yes. A lot more._ Sasuke thought grimly. _And I will crack that mask… to find the answers I'm looking for!_

X

The sun was setting and the sound of the crows echoed by the hill. The wind blew past her, playing with the loose strands of her hair. She tucked them behind her ears, eyes still locked on the tombstone. A brown feather glided gently in front of her, something that she noticed instantly. Her yellow eyes wavered when she heard him step closer.

"I'm sorry I left the ash still enchanted by the spell."

His words were almost unheard. She didn't reply… And he continued.

"I felt like I have no right to break the curse myself. I'm sorry."

She suddenly grinned, revealing her extended fangs.

"You don't have to say that. Instead, I'm the one who should've apologized. I'm sorry for troubling you with the ash."

He didn't reply. He only looked at her back silently, examining the pain she endured…

"Tenten…"

"Neji…" She cut him off before he even started. "Please, let me train Hinata."

He stiffened by the statement, his wings extending behind his back. She suddenly turned around, yellow eyes clashing with his glacial orbs.

"They all know I have the Dragon now. It's fine. Let me train her."

Neji lowered his eyes, feeling how Tenten walked slowly towards him.

"Neji…" She grabbed his sleeves and gave him the look he hated so much… The same look she had years ago. The look of fear and desperation. "… Don't make me suffer loss again."

He knew what she meant… as her eyes suddenly shined a silent magic… and his headband untied itself before being blown away by the wind, revealing the cursed seal that was extending to his temples. Her eyes showed a painful look the moment it saw the seal on his forehead then she sighed. He felt his body stiffen when she placed her head on his chest, breathing his scent in… and he couldn't help but to wrap his hands around her. She had lost her father… and now…

"It will take you away… if you ever use your Beast again…" her voice trembled. "… Neji… don't make me feel lost again… I… I've had enough."

She _had_ had enough. That much was true.

"As you wish then."

She smiled and then nuzzled into his chest for warmth. The air turned cold as expected but they didn't move. She closed her eyes for a moment then slowly opened them, hazy and shrouded with something dark. She threaded the buttons of Neji's shirt pensively, warm fingers on top of the cold fabric.

"Orochimaru is the one who gave you this seal… right, Neji?"

He held her closer.

"Hn."

Her eyes were still yellow and inhuman, and she tightened her grip on his black cape.

"I won't let him take you away from me."

He suddenly hugged her tighter and his wings moved to wrap both of them, concealing them from any sight… from the reality… from the world.

_You're mine, Neji… Mine alone…_

_For this once… please let me be selfish…_

X

"The Land of Grass is now ours, Your Majesty," The General bowed down in front of the throne. "We succeeded in bringing down The Tree of Wisdom. We also have to report that Dosu Kinuta, The Commander of the Second Division, has been eliminated—possibly by the forces of the White Sky Country."

An evil sneer was suddenly visible in the darkness. A voice hissed in the dark.

"Excellent. Finally we have disposed of the unnecessary pawn."

Laughter echoed in the room, bringing a chill to everyone's nerves. After a while The King stopped his laughter and raised his right arm.

"Kabuto."

The man in glasses appeared before him, kneeling in front of his master with perfect manner.

"Yes, Sire?"

The King grinned wildly.

"Prepare more puppets. We have a lot to do in the future."

X

Lee's eyes watched as his friend stood stoically by the edge of the balcony. The moon was shining on his pale eyes, defusing into a beautiful glacial color. His pale eyed friend was upset. It was not clearly visible but the way his wings stiffened…

"Lee."

The bowl haired man quickly stood straight and said, "Yes, Neji-kun?"

The Hyuuga prodigy just couldn't get rid of the image of her eyes… Those eyes… Those wounded eyes were…

He tightened his grip, repressing the anger in his heart.

"Contact our allies. We're going to wage war against Orochimaru."

X

Meanwhile, the princess was looking at the same sky, wishing for peace and serenity to extend within her land…

She hadn't even noticed how a pair of glittering yellow eyes shimmered… and watched her from afar.

X

**She'll shatter, Hime… You'll shatter her.**

_Will I? I doubt it, Tatsu._

She grinned and her yellow eyes flashed once again.

_Since I can see it… Her real power. _

_Come, now, Hinata. Show me your power._

-----------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

-------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Gomen for the late update and thanks so much for the reviews!!! Hahahaha… Finally, this story has started to reach its main problem. Just you wait. Everything is going to get much more interesting. Oh yeah, I also hope that you can see some reason and hints on why Sakura accused Tenten earlier for planning everything. Did you notice that the yellow eyes that keep on looking at everyone are Tatsu's? (In chapter 10, it also appeared, remember? And there were also those unknown dialogues between a beast and a container… they were actually Tenten and Tatsu. You may also try to find other 'hints') and… Do you know from Tenten's incantation that her father is 'Rain' element-infused? Ma, they're only trivia, anyway. I didn't have the chance to put them into the story so… -sigh- I hope in this chapter everyone gets it. Oh, I almost forgot: 'Hime' (the way Tatsu used to call Tenten) means Princess in Japanese. You all know that, right? I was afraid some of you wouldn't get it. ! It's kind of sweet actually. Too bad if there's anyone who didn't get it.**

**Oh yeah, the little NejiTen moment is special for Matahari-chan! Hahahahahaha… thanks a lot for everything, dear! Minna, see ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Extra Chap1: Memories of A Dragon

**Author's Note: This is just an extra chapter and I made this AFTER the 14th chapter is finished but BEFORE I upload it, thus my wonderful proof reader, Shiranui The Brave, didn't proof read this one. (I want to keep it as original as I can… and even the grammar errors are also original. ;p GOMEN!!!) Gomen for the lack of grammar (as usual) since it only needed a couple of hours to make it complete (mostly because I was brainstorming). ;p And uh... my right hand is injured now, and it is getting worse... so sorry if there are some typing mistakes since... my wrist refuse to cooperate.**

**This chapter, just like its name, is all about Tenten's past. Why? I am a very huge Tenten fan and this idea inevitably appeared in my head and I can't let it out. Since Beasts of Souls are going to advance in a very rapid speed from now on, I won't be able to put it into the story directly as a flashback (and also the fact that this is overly long for a flashback). So I made this chapter. **

**And… I have the song that accompanied me while I'm writing this ready to be downloaded in my LJ. I'm suggesting you STRONGLY to hear it while reading this one. Just let it keeps repeating while you read. And lastly, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tenten or anything from Naruto. Blame Kishi for not creating Tenten's past. ( hahahaha. Kidding! LOLZ**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Extra Chapter 1**

**Memories of the Dragon**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"_You will find hope within despair  
one who does not experience sorrow  
cannot appreciate joy_

_Good luck, Me!"_

**Chrono Cross: Poetry from a girl in Arni Village**

**-------------------------------------------**

The sound of evening breeze blowing through the trees filled the quiet room. A brown haired woman was sleeping; her breath was steady and calm. A huge bluish dragon suddenly appeared in front of her—yellow eyes watching her as she drifted in the land of dreams.

Dreams.

Perhaps there… she wouldn't need to suffer anymore. The dragon took the cover and gently enveloped its Container. It touched her cheek gently, eyes softening when it heard her murmured in her sleep. The sound was endearing… The dragon had long since watching her in her sleep like this. Because only in her dream… she would ever find her peace.

Sometimes… life was unfair. Too unfair.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Tenten's Past**

**-------------------------------------------------**

She was a daughter of a Tenkai blacksmith. Her birth brought the death of her mother, resulting of her living solely with her father. She was five that time and enjoying a peaceful life with the rest of the Tenkai and her father. Just like any other girl.

"Daddy!!"

"Tennie!"

Her father was a brown haired sturdy man, with the eyes of the woods. He was a loving and responsible man, a wonderful father and a wonderful blacksmith. He smiled happily as his daughter ran to him, jumping right into his arms. She squealed with laughter when the man lifted her to the air, swinging her. She was a princess in his eyes. And he… was her world.

But still…

The life of the Tenkai was harsh. As a blacksmithing clan, they had contacts with dozens of other clans and providing them with weapons. As war broke out, it was the Tenkai who provided weapons for the surrounding country. The war worsened… and the Tenkai provided weapons to ANY country, regardless of the sides. But Tenten's father didn't agree with this at all. They were blacksmiths. Their job was to make weapons… but not to make war.

The other Tenkai didn't even bother to listen to him and he refused to make the weapons that many countries ordered. To make things worse, her father was a wonderful blacksmith. Many kings wanted him to be their blacksmith but he refused. He swore he wouldn't make weapons for war anymore. In the end, The Tenkai secluded her and her father from the society.

These days of agitation were hard for little Tenten. Whenever she went out to play, the other children would point at her and call her 'the traitor's daughter.' She couldn't play at all… She could only watch as other children ran further away and leaved her alone. She once asked her Dad about it and he could only hug her and apologize. Apologizing for everything. For making her alone. She never saw her Dad looked that wounded before so she never asked him again. She played alone now, spending her time with the fire and hammer.

But it didn't end there. Almost every night other Tenkai barged into their house, shouting and cursing to her father. Sometimes there were fights, but mostly they would shout at each other—smashing things in her living room. She would watch from the second story, looking at how her father tried to defend himself. After all cacophony ended, she would walk to her dad and hug him… and one day…

"Daddy… why were they coming like that?" She looked at her father with her innocent brown eyes and her father hugged her close, trying to calm the little girl down. "Why were they scolding you, Daddy? What is Daddy's fault?"

"They just don't understand, Honey," Her father kissed her forehead. He smiled. "But they will eventually. Now go to sleep. Daddy will tidy this up. Or you would rather help Daddy?"

She showed him her teethless grin and said, "Help Daddy!!"

They tidied the living room as if the fight never happened. They survived. They lived. And her father never once thinking about changing his choice.

Chief didn't like his decision, saying that it may bring calamities to their clan. Her father said it was their fault from the first place, creating powerful weapons without even thinking about the results in the end. Their past decision of giving weapons to every clan would end up in disaster… and he was right.

A country wanted to claim the Tenkai as hers. That country wouldn't let any other country to have the Tenkai's wondrous weapons. The country from the harsh Land of The Sound. The Idion Country.

Surprisingly, it was the Chief who refused. Tenkai was a neutral clan, and that was why they gave any country their weapons. Tenkai could not be own. Tenkai was a clan with freedom. They had no connection with the outer worlds except for providing them with weapons. Weapons are their life. It was not about sides. They could not be own and that was final. Since the very beginning, The Tenkai was a prideful clan. They were descendants of Heaven on the Earth. They held the Power of Nature in their Spear and Nature could not be owned by ANYONE.

This decision angered Orochimaru. The Tenkai would be his… if they refused, they should perish. In the end, a war broke out in between the Tenkai and the Idion.

It was horrifying. When she was six, Tenten already saw how war really was. She watched as people went home, wounded and almost lost their lives. She saw people who lost their hand… their sight… losing their everything. She wanted to help. She wanted to be able to stop those groans… those whimper… those cry… those horrible sound that she heard everyday, every night, whenever she wanted to sleep. People were suffering… and her father always said when people need help, they got to help them. To help them, she learned curative magic… but…

"Get away from here!!" a woman shoved her. "You're not needed, traitor! Get away from my husband!"

"But… But I…"

"GET AWAY!!"

She then stepped back and walked away, carrying her medical kit in her arms. She looked for other wounded man by the alley… and it really wasn't a difficult job. The alleys of the Tianlong Town—The Tenkai's town near the Ryoku Lake—were filled with wounded man. Some already dead… but more of them still live. She wanted to help but the same thing happened each time she approached. Nobody wanted her help. Nobody wanted her to be around. She was a traitor, the nuisance… She was not wanted. So she walked away, still clutching the medical kit in her hands and still searching for people who need help. She didn't understand why people accused her. But she remembered what her father said. They just didn't understand. They would eventually…

"It's her!!!"

She quickly turned around and saw a bunch of other children. She tried to flash her smile and answered, "Yes?"

One of the children was crying. He pointed at her and shouted, "You're the traitor, right?! You're the one who make this all happen!!! GIVE ME BACK MY DAD!!!"

"What?" She stepped back. "W-What do you mean?"

"TRAITOR!! You make the war!!!!"

"He's right!!! If she didn't exist, this won't happen!!! YOU TRAITOR!!"

"GIVE HIM BACK!!! RETURN MY DAD!"

A rock was thrown at her, landing right on her temple. She screamed a little, feeling how blood ran down her head to her cheek. Other children beside the boy took more rocks and they began to throw it at her, shouting curses and blaming her for everything. She tried to ask them what happened but they just didn't care anymore. She was the traitor. She made this. She was the one at fault! Bruised all over, she had no choice but to take her medical kit and run away, feeling hot tears ran down her cheek along with the blood… She didn't understand at all. What was her fault? She didn't do anything, right? Why did people accuse her for everything? She cried and cried as she ran… and she finally saw her home… the place where she could find the warmth of her father…

"Daddy?"

Her father was by the living room, clutching his Tenkai spear as he tried to breathe. He was heavily wounded and blood drenched his body. She quickly ran to his side, opening her little medical kit and taking out bandages for her father. Her father looked at her with his warm eyes and suddenly reached out to stop her hand. He let his spear disappeared and cupped her little face with both of his hands. He examined her multiple bruises and cuts caused by the children's rock and asked gently, "Why are you wounded, sweetie? What happened?"

Despite all the wounds, she was his first priority… and although blurred by the tears, she saw her father's figure that night—wounded, but still with the same affection and attention to his little daughter. That day she was once unwanted… and when she came home, she was the princess. She was loved… and somehow, the other children's hatred meant nothing to her now. Her father loved her. Tears now streamed down her face and she hugged her father, asking why this should happen… why there must be war… why people shoved her away…

Her father looked at her for a while… then he smiled.

"They just… don't know you well enough to see how beautiful you are, Honey…"

She opened her eyes… and looked into the brown eyes of her father.

"Now, Honey… Don't cry…" Her father gently brushed away her tears, a gentle grin on his face. He hugged her soothingly. "They just don't know you. They're unlucky guys. Smile, Sweetie. Smile… A princess shouldn't cry. Don't cry anymore. Promise me, alright?"

She eventually stopped crying, trying to change her sob into smile… It was for Daddy. She would do anything to make Daddy happy…

"I promise."

She then put her little hands on her father's bleeding wound and said, "CURE!"

She cured her father's wounds all night, applying her chakra on his wound and closed them. She was an intelligent girl from the beginning and her father knew that. He trusted her with his life and he was more than happy to see his little girl saved him. That day she promised not to cry anymore. Her father loved her. She didn't care whether people would seclude her. As long as her father was here, nothing mattered.

Then… a year later… an invasion happened, worse than ever. Orochimaru's army managed to break through and invaded the city on a surprise attack. She was sitting on the balcony at time when she heard a loud sound from the main gate. The main gate crumbled to the ground and the force of Idion army came into the village, rampaging. She ran to street, brown eyes watching as the army flooded the main alley of Tianlong. She was right there on the scene when she saw the army slaughtered every Tenkai that they saw. They murdered everyone around them—scream and groan echoing in the night sky. She saw blood… body parts... only remnants of once living souls that were left… She was drenched by the blood of other people around her, and she could do… nothing.

A body of a woman with no head fell to her side… and she saw the blood as it drenched her body… as it rendered her wet.

Death. There was only death… _death_… DEATH.

**KILL.**

And she screamed as power exploded from her body. Thunder showered the hill as a loud roar of a dragon echoing in the night. She didn't remember anything else. All she saw was flashes of blood and horrified faces… All she heard was that one voice that kept on chanting in her head. A voice saying, _kill kill kill kill kill…_

She didn't rampaging for so long since suddenly she saw something between all the corpses. Something so familiar… something…

"Reside, SEAL!!"

Power blasted from her body when she fell to her father's arms. Her father was wet from blood and shock filled his eyes. So… she was also…

"Never use your power for malice, Tenten," his statement shocked her. He was trembling as he hugged her. Was he… was he so afraid? So terrified? "Never… Not for evil deeds… Even… Even… don't ever use it again, Hon. Don't… Please don't…"

And what she saw over his shoulder was terrifying. She had killed one third of Orochimaru's army… and she didn't simply 'kill' them. She slaughtered them, cutting them to pieces… and all that was left was a blood drenched alley and corpses. It was the very first time the dragon awakened within her. And the view wasn't something she would get happy about.

The Tenkai was afraid of her and build a small house by the peak of the hill, away from their main village. They secluded her and her father and completely cut off their contact. Her father didn't say anything about that incident and instead of lecturing her, he tried to comfort her. He spent his time by teaching her how to make weapons, teaching her how to fight, playing with her, anything to keep her away from loneliness. But she knew how people despised her so. Whenever her father went away, some kids would sneak from the bush and started to throw her rocks again. She usually ignored them, standing still as rocks showered her. She didn't say or do anything and nor did she tell her father. She just stayed there, bleeding, as the kids mocked her. One day, a kid threw her a sake bottle that smashed her temple. And that time… her Beast suddenly emerged.

**KILL HIM!**

Her body burnt with power and she roared to the sky, starting to change into her Beast Form. But as the kids shrieked in fright and started to run… Running away from her… leaving her alone… Alone and… and…

_RESIDE!_

Her heart screamed. She crouched as she battled with herself from attacking them. The Beast growled even louder in her heart, roaring,

**KILL THEM!**

_No!_

**They hurt you… Let them feel what you feel! Show them who you are!**

_I am… who I am… AND I'M NOT YOU!_

**YOU FOOL! KILL THEM!!!!**

_I AM WHO SHAPE YOU AND I ORDER YOU… TO RESIDE!_

**You…**

_OBEY ME!_

BLAST! The Beast resided… and acknowledged her. She was panting from exhaustion but her eyes showed something more. Depth. She was a strong girl… and she conquered the Beast by her own power… Just so she wouldn't see her father like that night of invasion. She wouldn't let her father disappointed in her again… She wouldn't let her father suffered because of her again… She wouldn't let her father hurt again… trembled again…

"Heh! She was just acting!!" The kids came back again, laughing. "LOSER!!!"

And she received the rock once more… but she didn't do anything. They just didn't understand… They would… eventually. She believed… they would someday. Just like what her father said… Then… then after a while… probably… just probably… they would be her friends. She wouldn't be alone…

She healed herself before her father came home. She wouldn't let her father know this. It was just a minor injury. She would be alright. There was no need for her father to know.

Then one day… the war between the Tenkai and the Idion worsened. The Chief himself went to their house, asking for help. Her father found out that the possibility of their clan's survival was zero. The children were taken to the secret shelter along with the women. The men would fight. Tenkai wouldn't surrender to anyone. It was their pride as a clan. They would fight.

Her father said yes without thinking anymore. She watched from behind as he said it. She was a little girl but she understood everything very well. After the Chief left, her father turned to look at her, a genuine smile formed on his lips. He bent down to look right into her eyes and said softly,

"Daddy loves you, Sweetie."

She didn't even blink. She knew what it meant and cupped his cheek with her little hands. They had said it numerous times to each other but they would do it again. As if to remind themselves of their existence…

"I love you too, Daddy."

He brought her into his arms and took her to her room. Unlike usual, after he covered her with the blanket, he didn't sat and sang her a lullaby… instead, he lied down beside her and hugged her closed. After a few silent minutes, she was the first to begin their conversation.

"Daddy… Why do people fight?"

"Ah… everyone has their own reason, Sweetie. You have to choose your own someday."

"Then… why does Daddy fight?"

Her father smiled at her. He patted her gently and said…

"Because I have my little Princess to protect. Right?"

He kissed her forehead and cuddled her. She nuzzled to her father's chest and hugged him close. They both listened to the singing of the crickets… the sound of the night… Just the two of them…

"I want to protect Daddy too."

He laughed then rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well… you have to grow stronger then, Sweetie," he said gently… then took a deep breath. "Maybe… you won't have the chance to protect Daddy… but you can protect someone… someday in the future. When you've grown to be a wonderful woman."

She hugged him tighter.

"I want Daddy to see me doing it that time."

He closed his eyes. A gentle smile crept up his face.

"I will, Sweetie… don't worry," he cuddled her again. "Don't worry. I will."

She smiled, completely satisfied by what her father told her. After that she fell asleep, a deep sleep in her father's arms.

The next morning, her father was ready in his battle suit. She looked at him, admiring how he looked that day. Her father eventually bent down towards her.

"Listen, sweetie…" he began, trailed off until she looked at him with full attention. "This war… might be our clan's last war…"

"I want to fight with you, Daddy!" She grabbed her father's arm. "I want to fight with Daddy! I… I can be a weapon too! I…"

"Sweetie…" her father bent down and put his hand on her head. He smiled. "If there is only one Tenkai left after today… if there is someone who can be the only Tenkai remaining in this world… then let it be you. This is Daddy's order, Sweetie. Live. Live and achieve your dream. That is all."

She finally nodded and hugged her father. She had a bad feeling about this… and she wasn't going to let him leave so soon. Her father hugged her back, burying his head in her hair. After a while he let her go then put his hand on her left chest. He muttered an incantation… then suddenly light covered her. Her father opened her little hand and a blue spear formed on her hand. It was cold but soft… a strange feeling on her hand… as if she hold… emotion.

"This is my Spear, Sweetie, The Rain Spear," said her father gently. "It will protect you… as strongly as how I want to protect you, Honey. Now hide. Hide and survive. I will come back. You wait for me, ok, Honey?"

She nodded obediently just like how she always did. Her father smiled and hugged her close, kissing her cheek gently. She hugged his neck and said, again, "I love you, Daddy."

His smile was gentle and his eyes were warm.

"I love you too, Sweetie."

He let her go and finally walked away, summoning a daisho as he ran to the main village. That was the last time she ever saw her father… running down the hill to fulfill his duty. His job as a member of the Tenkai.

The whole night was horrible. She hid right underneath her blanket, pushing pillow above her head as the sound of thunder, rain and other four elements of Nature which are the Tenkai's signature Spear thundering the night sky. The sound of incantation was heard among the scream and the roaring of the summons as if emphasizing the grief and desperation on that once peaceful land. Sometimes the sound drew so close that she was afraid they would spot her home but it would went away as fast as how it came, leaving a deadly silence that appeared in only a few seconds since the sound of the war would come again like a wave. She closed her eyes. She just couldn't imagine that her father was there, in the battlefield, fighting fiercely among all the soldiers and dead men… without his Spear.

When the night was over, so were the sounds. What it leaved was a deadly silence, a suffocating emptiness. She crawled from her bed, fully awake from her only two hours of uneasy sleep. It was dawn break… but the light that usually indicated calm and happiness now felt like the torch of death. She grabbed her little medical kit and ran outside of her home. But right when she opened the door… her brown eyes widened in fear.

The plain of the Ryoku hill… the once green plain filled with flowers… was now red with blood… Uncountable corpses lied here and there, some could not be recognize as human anymore. As soon as she stepped by her lawn, she quickly saw bloodstain on her flower patch… and a piece of bloodied hand. Other human parts were scattered all over her lawn… as if the man was blown up right in front of her home… She clutched her medical kit tighter, closing her eyes so as not to let her tears fall. It was… terrifying… terrible scenery… No one could survive in this battle… Idion wiped out her entire village. It was clear that now… Tenkai Clan or Tianlong Town was no longer exists… No longer…

**There is someone there still breathing. Miraculously.**

She opened her eyes as the dragon's growling voice rose from her heart. The once homicidal dragon showed her its true nature. Something warm wriggled in her heart. Something calm and wise… soothing her from the fright.

**I can show you the way. I'll follow his aura.**

_Please do._

And she walked, following the sound of her heart. She didn't know how, but suddenly something in her heart guided her to walk among the bodies and scattered weapons. Her leather shoes quickly turned crimson and the smell of steel blood filled the air… along with aura of bereavement… of insecurity. She wanted to close her eyes as she walked but she couldn't. This was death… but this was life for her. This was the world. The world as it was now. Only death and war and grief and greed and… and… emptiness…

"Is… s-some… one… there…? H-help… me…"

She quickly snapped back to the reality. There was a sound, coming from the cliff. She quickly ran to the source of the sound, running between the body parts and weapons. The voice was still calling desperately for help… Still… alive. It was coming from the cliff… and she could see a pair of leg weighted by a huge rock, crushed. There was only blood there… and the leg was almost cut off from the body by the weight of the huge rock. She was horrified when she realized… that she could see the bones of the man… sticking dangerously from his broken legs… but he… he was still… alive…

"I… I'll help you!" Her trembling hands touched the rock. Her voice wavered but she tried to be strong. It was too much for her but she would hold on… "Hold on a little longer! I'll help you!"

A hand reaching from gap between the rock and the cliff and the sound was once again can be heard.

"Wa… ter… Give… me… wa… ter…"

Tears threatening from falling to her cheek but she didn't cry. She had promised her father she wouldn't… that she… she would…

_Help me break this!_

**Use my power. Channel it to you hands. All you need is concentration. You can do it, Girl.**

She closed her eyes, concentrating… but…

"Wa… ter… Must… drink… water…"

A sob broke out of her mouth but no tears falling from her eyes. Her hand trembled… but she… she just… couldn't let herself cry…

"Get… away!!"

She lifted the rock and pushed it out of the way. She then gasped.

The man in front of her was her previous neighbor… but what made her gasped was his condition. Half of his face was burnt and he lost his right arm. Both of his legs were crushed by the rock and his body was drenched with his own blood. He had a long and deep cut by his stomach… but he was… he was alive…

His brown eyes widened slightly the moment he saw that it was her who rescued him. He shook from nausea but whispered, "You… are… that… mon… ster…"

"D-Don't say anything!" She crouched in front of him, putting her medical kit beside her. "You'll open your wounds if you do! I… I'll cure you!"

He didn't have the power to move so he could only watch as she pushed her hands on his bleeding wounds and healed him. Her hands trembled without her knowing why and her vision blurred because of the tears. _Please, God. Please save him… please save this man… Save this man!_

**He won't survive here. We need to get him to your house!**

_But… there maybe others that…_

**Unfortunately… he is the only survivor here. There is no other living force. They are all…**

_Don't say it!_

**But…**

_I said, don't say it!!!!_

"Darn!!!" She cursed. She never cursed before but now she did. Her hands trembled even more as she tried her hardest not to cry. The man before her watched her with his hazy brown eyes, his emotion was unfathomable. "I… I will get you to my house. There, you can be save! I… You… You'll be alive! J-Just like my father!"

"Him…?" He narrowed his eyes. A weak smile was formed on his face. "Silly… There… is no way… anyone could… survive… Not even… that father of yours…"

She gritted her teeth. She couldn't even… imagine it to happen and… and… The Spear…

"But his Tenkai Spear is with me!" She looked up to see the man. She was looking for hope… for_… _for _anything_… "It's still… It's still intact! It means he's alive, isn't he? _Isn't he_?!"

The man coughed and closed his eyes.

"If… that so then…" He took a deep breath… and blood spurred out of his cut shoulder. "Then… They took him… and everyone else… to Mune…"

_So her father was still…_

"Mu… Mune?"

His lips curved into an empty smile and a low snort escaped his throat.

"They will never… come back…" He said slowly. "None of them will… Not… after they're in… Mune…"

"But Daddy said he will!" She shouted, trying to convince him but more to herself. "He said… He said he will come back!!!"

The man laughed quietly. He shook his head slowly and said, "Huh… Giving hope… to you… He won't… come back… No matter how he tries… Perhaps… he said it… just… to make you stay… That… was… foolish…"

The man coughed, shivering from lack of blood.

**He won't survive this way! Heal him faster!**

"H-Hold on!!!" Tenten applied more chakra, trying to heal him faster. "Hold on a little longer!! I'll get you water, I promise! You… You will survive!! You… will… survive…"

She was trembling. Her tears now were on the verge of falling. The man looked at her… eyeing her as she struggled to keep herself together as well as to cure him… Seeing the whole scene… he narrowed his eyes.

"Why… do you try… this… hard… to help me?" He asked. She froze. "Why...? What… are those tears… in your eyes for? I… I used… to… to ignore you… and your father… I used to… tell my son… not… to play… with you… But… why…"

She bit her bottom lips… then tried to smile. It was broken… but… but it was honest… She smiled to him from the bottom of her heart.

"Daddy… always said…" she grinned wider. "…No matter what happened… No matter how far we are from each other… We are… one family… Family will be there for each other. I… I'm not angry to whatever things you did to me. It's… It's alright. It's… It's just… a misunderstanding… None of you is at fault so… it… it is fine, Sir… It's alright. _It's alright…_"

His eyes softened and a gentle smile curved on his lips. He raised his left arm… and put it gently on her head. Her eyes widened and she looked at the man questioningly.

"S-Sir?"

"So… we have been wrong… all along…" His voice was soft… and it was the first time somebody ever talked to her that way beside her father. The very first time… "Your father… was right… always… right… We are… foolish… _Foolish…_ You are… You are… a good girl… a very good girl… We shouldn't have done it to you… We… shouldn't have…"

And next second, she was shocked to see tears streamed down the man's face. He dragged her closer and hugged her gently on his chest… kissing her forehead…

"I'm sorry, sweetheart…" he said softly between his sob. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry… You must've felt so lonely all this time… I'm… sorry… _I'm sorry_…"

She sobbed… but tears still didn't fell from her eyes. She hugged the man despite all the blood. She could feel the love in his touch… the acceptance. They were family… family. She was _loved_… She was… accepted… She… was…

"S-Sir?" She jerked back when she realized he wasn't moving anymore. She grabbed his wet clothes and shook him gently. His eyes were closed… and… "Sir? SIR!! W-Wake up!! Sir!! SIR!!!!"

There was no heartbeat. He was…

"No! NO!!! SIR!!" She shook him. "Don't leave me alone!! Please, Sir! Don't leave me alone!! NO! SIR! SIR!!!!"

But there was no answer. And there was no other survivor. She was alone there… on the hill of Ryoku, amongst the dead soldier that fought for their clan's pride… But at least… in there, she had found a flick of hope… That man… brought her that little light by a simple statement.

She buried the man right by the cliff with a sword nearby as his tombstone. She went back to her house, hollow eyes watching the bloodied battlefield stretched in front of her. She collected all the scattered human bodies by her lawn and put them on the plain with the other bodies. She didn't even feel anything as she collected the gruesome body parts. She had no emotion left in her heart. She had none left… Nothing.

"So… now it's only the two of us…" She said slowly to the air. "Right, dragon?"

A growl was heard.

**I guess… My Child.**

"I… I want to bury them all…" She looked at the plain with void eyes. "They are… my clan after all… I wonder if you will help me?"

A low growl so akin to an empty chuckle rose from her heart.

**Of course, My Dear. Just put your palms on the ground… and I'll bury them for you.**

She did what the dragon said… and the plain cracked open. The ground swallowed all the bodies… all grief… all sorrow and death… buried them deep inside the Mother Nature—the Power they were once hold in their life. The burnt down town was also swallowed by the earth—vanishing the only memento of the clan of the Heaven. What was left from the Ryoku hill was a barren, forgotten land… stretching right out side her lawn. Now she could see the lake—blue and calm… but empty. She closed her eyes as grief suddenly took her in its arms, whispering sorrow and loneliness. She was the only Tenkai remained there in that hill of Ryoku… the only one…

**This plain will be full of flowers just like how it always been…**

She opened her eyes.

**Yes… full of flowers… for remembering those who fought… as a change for their blood stained on this plain.**

She widened when a bluish dragon formed beside her—big, majestic, and grand. Its eyes were yellow… with the depth of wisdom that she couldn't explain. She didn't feel scared of its huge size. Instead, she felt so familiar with it as it flew beside her and bent its beautiful head towards her.

**You are… a wonderful girl… Your strength made me acknowledge you… I am your Beast, My Lady… I am a part of your heart.**

It growled a little. His beautiful eyes shimmered.

**My name… is Tatsu.**

_Tatsu._

It was a calling to her heart. She felt like being called by that one, very simple but deep name… It was its name… but also hers. She reached to its snout and touched it gently… and as a wonderful sensation flowing through her fingertips, the once barren land of Ryoku slowly flourished once again. Grasses grew in rapid speed… and flowers bloomed again… The plain that was once a battlefield and a forgotten land… was now filled with flowers just like how it always been before. A lonely oak tree stood by the peek… One tree. Only one… Sturdy but lonely… A symbol… a symbol of strength… and loneliness.

She was alone now… but she had her heart. She knew the name of her heart. It appeared that knowing a Beast's name wasn't because the Container knew the Beast for a long time. It didn't depend on time. It depended on their trust. Their bond. With only a few moments, the Beast acknowledged her power… It symbolized the depth of their bond. Right after that day of war. She was alone… but she moved on.

She went back into her house and washed everything away. She wanted to search Mune, but she also… couldn't bring herself to believe that her father wouldn't come back home. She was clinging to the mark by her left chest… The Spear… She waited and waited by the balcony, almost couldn't bring herself to eat at all. But then in one chilly night, immense pain hit her left chest. She quickly looked at the Rain mark of her chest and was surprised to see it vanishing slowly. She summoned the Rain Spear but the second it was visible, it shattered to pieces. She watched as the final piece of the Rain Spear evaporated, not knowing how to act… as an understanding crept into the very deep side of her brain.

He was dead.

Dead.

Now… she was… alone.

Completely alone.

**My Lady…**

The dragon appeared beside her bed. Its wonderful eyes examined her face as she sat there motionless… It understood everything very well. This young girl before it… had…

"Let's… explore the world, Tatsu," her voice suddenly rose. Her eyes were blank and distant but her voice was firm. "Let's… Let's find… other people."

The dragon closed its eyes.

**As you wish, Lady…**

The next day she was off on a little journey. She explored places around the hill and soon found out that a small village was located on the other side of the lake. She went there, wanting to know the village better… but it appeared that the villagers weren't friendly. Threatened by the fact that there was war nearby, they wouldn't even contact with strangers—even if the stranger was a little girl. She faced rejection once again. Once more, the only thing she could do in a society was to watch—watching as children played… watching as people laughed… only watched. She sat on the bench of a small park, looking as people passed her by, as people enjoyed the life that differed with hers. She went back home after a few days in one sunny afternoon… She didn't speak anything to the dragon in heart. She didn't. Not until they stepped on the lawn… where she suddenly said, "Tatsu."

The dragon materialized itself in front of her obediently.

**Yes, Master?**

She choked and trembled… but then she looked up and flashed her broken smile.

"Play with me!"

**Eh? **

The dragon was a little astounded to hear that unusual order.

**My lady?**

"P-Play with me, Tatsu!!!" She grinned… but the dragon could see those hidden tears in her eyes. "Play with me!!! L-Let's play tag, Tatsu! Let's play tag!! Ma… Maybe… hide and seek? Anything!!"

**My lady…**

She was a girl, after all… A nine years old little girl. Living alone in a house full of memories… Watching as people having fun while she was forgotten… Couldn't play like any other child, neglected when she needed love the most… There was just no way she could survive from the inevitable pain. From that inevitable loneliness. She wanted to play. Just to play…

The dragon growled and curled around her.

**Have you ever been to the sky? Do you want to fly, Lady?**

It asked gently. She smiled and answered, "Of course!!"

**Then jump on my back. I'll take you there.**

She jumped to its back, burying her face to its warm and soft fur. Tatsu moved around for a bit then blasted to the sky. His movement was gentle and flowing, just like swimming… swimming in the air, amongst the cloud. His magic protected the little girl on her back from cold and wind as he flew. She never knew that cloud was that beautiful when we able to get on them. She touched the skin of her dragon and said, "This is… the cloud, right, Tatsu? Can we really get on it and sleep there?"

A low growl similar to a chuckle was heard.

**Of course not, Dear. Cloud is a group of condensed steam. It cannot hold your body.**

She seemed to think a little.

"But… But isn't someone who already deceased live in a place filled with clouds?"

The dragon stayed quiet for a while.

**The Afterworld… No one knows how the Afterworld looks like. People just imagine things as they look up at they sky. They just imagine how will does it feel like to live on the clouds. People always look higher than they should have. When they reach something, they aim for something greater… That is how it continues… and people will never feel satisfied in their life.**

She stayed quiet then buried her face on its fur once again.

"So we're just imagining things?"

… **Sometimes.**

"So things will never come true then?"

**Well… that… That is depending on what you imagine. If you wish for something and work hard for it… maybe it will come true.**

She closed her eyes. There were a few silent minutes… and finally Tatsu spoke again.

**What is your wish, Lady?**

Her eyes turned fragile. She rubbed Tatsu's scaled skin.

"I… I want Daddy…"

The dragon didn't answer. It was very obvious… and they both knew what it meant.

"It will never come true, eh, Tatsu?"

Silence dawned over them again. She buried her face on it fur.

"I just… I just don't want to be alone, Tatsu."

The dragon growled but it didn't answer.

"I want to have someone…"

A Beast was originally an unemotional creature. They were there to annihilate and to give power. But this once, Tatsu hated that understanding a lot.

**My Lady…**

"Mmm?"

**How does your father usually call you?**

She raised her eyebrows. She smiled a little.

"Princess."

_Princess…_

Now that she said it… she realized… that the nickname was a lot more valuable that it seemed to be. That calling made her feel… special… made her feel like someone needs her… that she was valuable, that… that she was loved…

**So… it will be alright… if I call you Hime, won't it?**

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Tatsu?"

**It means the same… and it sounds nice to me. You are my Master after all… It suits you good.**

Maybe its sentences sounded a little emotionless but she sensed that flick of… affection. She grinned and hugged it tenderly.

"Of course, Tatsu! Of course!"

The dragon growled. If it could smile, it would.

**Let's go home. It's getting dark.**

They went home… and after they arrived, Tatsu disappeared. She quickly got on the bed and sleep. She wanted to savor the moments in her dreams… so every time she slept, she could be a princess, even for a while.

A week later, she decided to go on a journey across the world. Tatsu obeyed her as usual… and they finally departed. She journeyed for a year and half… stopping on various countries and cities… She met various clans… and she also got some friends—although yes, there were only a few of them but at least she acquired some friends. She saw life in different perspective than other girls in her age. She had been through a lot… and she matured faster than any other girls. Once she stopped by in The Land of Fire, right in the city of the Uchiha Clan, Akahi City. She was welcomed there by the Chief… and was encouraged to make swords again. There, she made her first sword after her father's death. That sword reflected her heart… and The Chief was very happy to receive such magnificent sword.

"Give it to someone that it chose," she said, smiling. "That person… That person will be the only one who can touch the hilt."

The Chief obeyed her… and she went again. She wanted to go home. She missed her home… Missed it very much… More to the memories and the familiar scent of… of her father. She would be alone there… but maybe… maybe…

It was an empty hope… but she just couldn't help herself. She just… couldn't accept…

**Hime.**

She opened her eyes. All she needs to do was to walk to the other side of the lake to get to her home… but something was happening inside the storming rain. She felt it, just like how Tatsu felt it.

"I can't feel it clearly… but it's there, right, Tatsu?"

**I'll guide you. Let's go.**

She went into the rain, allocating the power of something… The power of a Beast. Her brown eyes swept the plain… and she smelt something so familiar to her.

Blood.

She walked… slowly but surely… to the source of power. She felt the wind that carried a suffocating killing intent. She felt it… and she saw him.

His wings were extending at the time when she saw him there. Blood stained his white robe and his whole body… and pieces of human flesh scattered all around him. When the wings disappeared, he fell to the ground, right on top of the blood. The rain was still falling… and as she watched him… she recognized something more from him.

Loneliness.

Rejection.

They were the same…

And her feet took her to his side without her knowing since when it moved. She looked at the long brown hair of the boy and her voice rose.

"You have it too, don't you?"

He moved… and raised his moon colored eyes… that reflected the color of translucent rain.

"The Beast."

-------------------------------------------------------

It never agreed to bring that boy home… but it was its Master's choice. It felt a bad feeling the moment it saw the cursed seal. That boy wouldn't survive for a long time. Whoever put that seal on him would have him eventually.

But… but it couldn't let itself said it to her. She found a friend. She found a company… and she… she was never… that happy before. Days with him always filled with warmth… and one day… she even laughed. That laughter… that laughter was… it just couldn't let itself take that laughter away from her. She was herself back before she faced the war and seclusion. She was… content.

And Tatsu realized a few years later that since the very beginning, Tenten knew that seal. She knew the meaning of that seal… but she just couldn't help herself. Being alone for years was just too much. She… She wanted someone.

It was so unfair to realize that… someone who brought her the greatest happiness she could ever afford to have… also inflicted the most unbearable pain. The promise she had made with him… That promise shattered her heart but she never rejected him. Since the very beginning, she was a good girl… and she just couldn't let herself be selfish to anyone. Although it would hurt her a lot, more than what he expected or even SHE expected, just for his sake… she promised him.

She promised to kill him.

It was too much… the dragon thought. She had suffered too much. Why couldn't the world give her something less painful… or even painless? She deserved it. She was a good girl… she deserved happiness…

Tatsu touched her cheek again and curled around her. They were a Container and her Beast. But somehow… Tatsu knew they were more than that. A lot more. Since the once emotionless Beast… now felt… emotion.

Perhaps…

"Tatsu…"

She shifted, opening her warm brown eyes. She was still half awake but she raised her hard and touched its snout gently. The dragon growled gently.

"What's wrong, Tatsu?"

It always loved how she spoke with her high-pitched voice. It loved the way she called it gently… It loved that woman, that once lonely little girl… It wanted to make her happy… even if it meant it must defy many law… It wanted to protect her… from wounds… or loss.

The dragon growled once again, brushing its skin gently to her face.

**Nothing, Hime… nothing is matter. Just sleep again.**

She smiled sleepily then closed her eyes again, shifting for a better sleeping position. As her breath steadied… as she drifted to her dreams once again… Tatsu continued to look at her.

Years ago… when she was asleep… she cried. It never told her anything… but only in her sleep she could be honest. She was broken… by every tears that rolled down her cheek at night.

She slept peacefully tonight… and Tatsu wouldn't let her had those tears streamed down her face again. For its Princess… it would do anything.

It wrapped her tighter and touched her cheek again. With a gentle growl, it began to vanish. And its word drifted gently… as if to dive right into her dreams.

**Sweet dream, Hime.**

Only in dreams… she would ever find her true peace.

------------------------------------------------------------

OWARI

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Gomen again for lack of grammar. And thanks for reading. Before you proceed to read the next chapter, I would like to warn you all. The next chapter is AWFULLY long… UNGODLY long. So I suggest you to take a break… let your eyes rest… then proceed. ;p I don't want you all get some sore eyes just because of this story. Thanks, Minna. Have a nice reading. All comments are welcome. XDDDDDD**

**I want to rest my right hand… for now…**


	15. Wings of Light and Flashes of Past

**Author's Note: Another peace… But will it last? (Grins) Nyahahaha. Happy reading, minna! Gomen for the late update! I have slight writer's block and I need to restore my pace all over again. Sorry if this one looks pretty boring. T.T Shikattanai kara… oyurushi kudasai!!! And uh… I add something more so… If there is a grammar mistake, it isn't Shiranui The Brave's fault. It's mine! Thanks for the understanding!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this little thingy in the last chapter so let me state this: (I don't own Naruto) squared. Now! How's that sound? That makes up for last chapter's forgotten disclaimer, ne? Nyahahahaha… XD Oh yeah, some of the things Tenten say later are taken from 'Sun-Tzu, The Art of War'. Please remember that if there are sayings that don't match my writing style. ;p **

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14**

**Wings of Light and Flashes of Past**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn_

_**Utada Hikaru: Devil Inside**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The white eyes flashed. Hyuuga Hinata quickly rose from her bed, clutching her chest. The bad dreams emerged again… A dream… of a white swan…

_**Hear me… Heed me…**_

Hinata closed her eyes then covered her face.

"Father…"

No one answered her… Not even the silence.

"Father, I…" The princess gritted her teeth. "I… what should I do…?"

_**Hear me…**_

_**Let me go…**_

X

"Kiba?"

Neji slowly nodded. He took a deep breath.

"I'll train him."

"Again?" The blank eyed prodigy nodded. Tenten closed her eyes and a weak grin formed on her face. "Yeah… he still can't fully control his power yet. He can only activate and deactivate his Beast Form without even noticing the real power of his Beast."

His silence meant approval. She sighed and came closer to the Eagle Wielder, who opened his arms to hug her.

"Just… promise me you won't use the Eagle, Neji."

His hug tightened.

"I promise."

But the pounding of his chest told her that he wasn't finished yet.

"And please… take good care of Hinata-sama, Tenten. Don't push her too much."

The weapon mistress broke into one of her cheeky grins and pecked his cheek.

"Agreed."

But somehow… the Hyuuga Prodigy didn't believe her this time.

She was a playful woman after all…

X

_Confront your troops with annihilation and then they will survive; plunge them into a deadly situation and then they will live. When people fall into danger, they are then able to strive for victory… The Art of War… Isn't that right, Tatsu?_

**That's the method you used to teach the Eagle, Hime… But is it alright to teach the Swan in the same way? I doubt the container will survive.**

_She has to… or I'll force her to. That's the point of the training, isn't it, Tatsu?_

**I guess once you've made up your mind, you're unshakeable… as usual. I'll be right beside you in every road you take, Hime. I have faith in you.**

_Hmph. Now let me borrow your eyes for a moment, Tatsu. Let's find Hinata._

X

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

The horse that Kiba rode stood on its hind legs and then blasted to the hill. Shino watched him ricocheting away and said, "He will never change."

Akamaru barked loudly then followed his master gleefully. But then…

A gust of powerful wind blew Kiba, his horse, and Akamaru from the ground. A vein popped on the Dog Lad's head and he shouted, "HEEEEEYYYY!!!!! WHAT IS THIS THING?! WHA…"

**The Eagle summons us.**

"_THAT_ JERK?!?!"

**Geez…**

ZAP!!! Kiba and Akamaru suddenly disappeared, leaving the poor perplexed horse behind. Shino watched the whole scene in silence and he finally said, "_He_ will never change, either."

X

Hinata poured tiny droplets from the watering can on top of the seeds she planted. She then lovingly watched the damp soil, remembering every word that Naruto said to her the moment he gave her the seeds. She clutched her hand towards her chest, unable to resist the warm feeling that was growing in her heart.

_Naruto-kun…_

"Aa! There you are, Hinata-chan!"

The princess quickly turned around, seeing Tenten running towards her with her signature wild grin. Her brown eyes were shining as always… and Hinata smiled warmly at her, relieved that the older woman was finally back to her old self.

"Good morning, Tenten-nee-san," she greeted, putting down her watering can. Tenten stopped in front of her, grinning.

"Morning!" replied the weapon mistress cheerfully. She then looked behind Hinata. "Wow… a patch! Flowers?"

Hinata shyly nodded. She played with her fingers as a small blush slowly crept up onto her face.

"The present you got last time, isn't it?" Tenten placed her hands on her hip and grinned. The heiress' blush deepened. "Hahahahahahaha! Naruto sure thought of something wonderful! Demo ne, Hinata… I think I should ask you to order someone to take care of it for a couple of days."

Hinata blinked. She looked at the weapon mistress.

"Why is that, Nee-san?"

"Well… Since you won't be able to, that is," Tenten's brown eyes turned hard although she grinned at Hinata. Suddenly Hinata felt an uneasiness that she had never felt before. "You will undergo your Beast training with me and mind you, I'm no gentle trainer."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Tenten-nee-san will… train me?"

Finally… training… unleashing the Beast again… But… against the weapon wielder…

"Neji's taking care of Kiba so it's my job to train you." Tenten poked Hinata's forehead teasingly. "Go change and tell everyone you'll be away for a long time. A VERY long time. I'll wait here and after you're ready, then we'll be off to the hill to train."

Hinata bit her bottom lip. The Swan in her body... would be unleashed again... But this was her fate and she couldn't run away. The heiress showed Tenten her determined look and proceeded to run towards the castle. The weapon mistress watched her until she disappeared and then smiled.

_Nice look there, Hinata. Keep it up 'till the end, will ya?_

X

THUD!

"OUCH!!!" Kiba rolled a couple of times and upon stopping, rubbed his bottom in pain. Akamaru whined beside him, unable to lift his leg. "Damn it! It hurts, freak!"

Neji only stood silent on top of the rock, his wings fluttering in the wind. Kiba slowly stood, grimacing as he did so, and then pointed to Neji in anger.

"YOU! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

Neji looked away then said, "We're going to train your Beast again."

"Nani?!" Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "AGAIN?! But I'm already…"

"You've only mastered activating and deactivating your Beast Form… but mastering the Beast is not limited only to controlling the activation…" Neji slowly stood, letting his wings extended behind him. "… It's about knowing and controlling the power it possess."

Kiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Alright, then…" he finally said. "But aren't you supposed to train Hinata instead?"

Neji folded his arms.

"Tenten is taking care of her."

Kiba's eyes widened and he shouted, "Tenten?! But she…"

"You definitely underestimate her," said Neji, cutting off Kiba's statement. The dog lad furrowed his eyebrow then said, "But she just acquire her Beast, right?! Shouldn't you…"

"That's totally wrong." The Hyuuga Prodigy jumped from the rock then stood right in front of Kiba. "In fact… Tenten is the first to ever awaken a Beast."

"WHAT?!"

X

Tenten watched as Hinata walked to her, ready in her battle outfit. The weapon mistress grinned.

"Perfect."

X

"The… The first?!" Kiba gaped for words. "But she… she…"

"She awakened her Beast when she was just seven years old." Neji closed his eyes. "She's already had the Beast for twelve years… and her control over her Beast is astounding. Even in her infuriated state, she can still control the Beast. Compared to her, my control is like a total amateur. And… as you expected, Inuzuka…"

Kiba gulped inwardly.

"She is my teacher."

X

They transported to the hill, a place where no one would interfere. Tenten turned back towards Hinata and grinned.

"Now… shall we?"

X

"And to tell you the truth…" Neji took a deep breath. He sweat-dropped when he remembered the time she taught him. Those times… six years ago…

"_**Stand up." She stood right in front of his fallen body. Her yellow eyes were cold and hard, looking down at him in total superiority. "Or would you rather let me finish you off at this moment?"**_

_**She raised her katana… and he knew, she always did what she said… Then his power suddenly emerged.**_

"_**WIND!!!"**_

_**BLAST! She stopped her movement, but was unmoved by the huge explosion. Neji stood with his wings extended on his back… bloodied and panting… Then a satisfied grin formed on her face.**_

"_**Good boy."**_

_**CRAAAAAASSHHH!!**_

"She is a tough teacher… far more ruthless than I. I had a very hard time… I thought I was going to die…"

_**THE**__ Hyuuga Neji?? ALMOST DIE?!_ Kiba sweatdropped. _And she's… training… Hinata…_

X

BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!

Hinata's eyes widened when Tenten destroyed the rock with her fist. The weapon mistress grinned, throwing her scroll that materialized into a scimitar.

"I won't go easy on you, Hinata-chan," she said in a firm tone, catching the scimitar leisurely. "If I hit, I hit hard. This is a battle of life and death, I assure you. Control your beast or you'll die. And this weapon… is for real."

Tenten swished her scimitar to the woods leisurely… and suddenly the trees were cut clean in half and crumbled to the ground. Hinata's eyes widened again.

Oh, she _so_ didn't mean to…

"Nee-san…"

"Now, Hinata…" She raised her scimitar. "HERE I COME!"

FLASH!

Hinata could only sweatdrop.

"Nee…san…"

X

"But still…" Neji's look was unfathomable as he stared at his past. "She is the best teacher you could afford to have. She teaches you everything you need to know. Although… yes, she won't hold back…"

Kiba gritted his teeth. He unclenched and clenched his fist again.

"But Hinata… will be okay… _right_?"

Neji stared at the vast cerulean sky. A smirk formed on his face.

"I wonder."

X

CRAAAAAASSHHH!!!

Smack! Hinata coughed when she hit the boulder hard, bleeding. She fell to her knees, feeling how blood ran on top of her skin. How her body shivered from lack of energy, but then she saw the flash of Tenten's steel…

SLASH!

"Cough!"

She fell to the ground, clutching the wound on her body in pain. Tenten didn't hold back at all… And the wounds on her body were… grave…

"Che. Is that all you have, Hinata? You definitely disappoint me."

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and could only look at Tenten's feet. The older woman was standing right in front of her; the scimitar was resting on her shoulder. She glared down towards the heiress, eyes cold and hard.

"I told you to release your Beast. You can never win if you seal it inside you like that. That's the point of the training. If you don't let it out quickly… then I'll kill you, slowly and painfully."

The weapon mistress stabbed the scimitar right in front of Hinata. The heiress stiffened when she saw the steel… Blood… Blood was littering its tip and now flowed down to the ground, sapping into the soil… And she… she… she trembled… She was… scared… scared… _SCARED_…

"Geez. You're boring." Tenten suddenly raised her hand in front of her. "Lightning!"

CRACKLE!

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh!!!" Hinata curled in pain. Immense pain ran through her nerves, raffling her whole system numb. The training… was it really…in the real sense of the word… training?! "Nee-san… P-please…"

"LIGHTNING!"

CRACKLE!

She closed her eyes in pain. If this went on… she would truly…

"LIGHTNING!"

CRACKLE!

"LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! LI…"

**Fool.**

The white eyes suddenly widened…

**You're too gentle. FIGHT HER!**

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

Tenten whirled in the air then landed smoothly on the ground. She grinned when the wings of the Swan extended from Hinata's back.

"That's how you do it!"

The white eyes were blank… and ruthless… then a voice rose from her heart.

**Kill her.**

X

Kiba gritted his teeth. He was about to turn around when Neji said, "And you don't have the right to interfere her training. You have your own here with me."

"But Hinata's in danger!" Kiba spun in annoyance, stepping away. "I can't let Hinata get hurt like that! I can't let Hinata get killed just because some insane blacksmith wants to train her Beast!"

"Fool."

Kiba stopped in his tracks. He could feel Neji standing right behind him, spreading his wings as if to show his superiority over the dog lad.

"Do you honestly think you can stop Tenten once she's decided something?" Neji's voice was low but hard. Kiba opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the Eagle Wielder continued. "Do you think you are strong enough to oppose her? Do you think you're even… worth her glance? You're not, Inuzuka. Not at all. Not in your state now. You're just… a fly in front of a grand dragon. That's the difference of your power and hers… measured by mere Beast control alone. You're no match for her."

"But…"

"Besides…" Neji's white eyes pierced the dog lad's with a single stare. "Don't you trust your master? You definitely underestimate her by doing so… That's a very strange way to show your loyalty."

Kiba was stunned by the saying. He looked away. Indeed, Hinata always wanted to be able to protect everyone. She always felt like she was not needed at all, that she was a burden… To be able to practice and acquire the power of the Beast was her chance. Her dream. And… for him… to stop her…

"Fine," said Kiba, exhaling audibly. "Now what shall I do to satisfy you?"

Neji showed a small smirk then said, "You must be able to master magic… not only yours but all elements."

"WHAT?!" Kiba bellowed. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! I…"

"Not at all," Neji lifted his hand and a small tornado started to form on his palm. "Tenten and I are able to do it… then why can't you?"

Suddenly the tornado on his hand fused into a whirlwind of fire. Neji clenched his palm into fist and the fire died away in his grip. Kiba gritted his teeth.

"But how would I be able to…"

"I'm not the one who'll train you directly," Neji cut him off before he began. His wings turned to dust. "Somebody else will. I have… some problems that hinder me from training you."

"Problems?" Kiba raised his eyes. Neji didn't answer him. Instead, he raised his hand.

"The one who will train you is Asuma's acquaintance," said Neji idly. "She is a wonderful fighter and an illusionist."

Kiba raised his eyebrows.

"I-Illusionist?"

Neji again didn't answer him. Instead, he looked behind him.

"Please come, Kurenai-Sensei."

X

"The hill?" Sasuke looked at the pointed direction. The guard that he asked nodded. "What is she doing there?"

"They said Your Highness and Miss Tenkai went there to train," said the guard. His eyes were glowing with pride. "Your Highness really has the Beast, doesn't she? Wonderful!"

Sasuke didn't answer his comment. Instead, he looked down at the ground, thinking hard. After saying goodbye to the excited guard, he walked slowly, his mind reeling for a way to meet the weapon mistress. He had a lot that he needed to talk to her about. He had to meet her somehow…

"Seems like you have a lot in your mind, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke didn't even need to turn back to know that it was Sakura who greeted him. The girl slowly approached him. She was wearing the white robe of the White Sky Country and holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Did you even need to ask?"

"But she's unavailable right now," said Sakura slowly. Her eyes showed something unreadable. "Hinata-chan needs her more than anyone else."

Sasuke snorted a little. He touched his sword.

"She'll be in pieces when she gets back."

The man walked past Sakura who stood rigid. The pink haired medic didn't move at all as the raven haired man walked even further away.

"But her heart won't."

Sasuke's steps were halted by the statement. He gritted his teeth. Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke for a while.

"She needs Tenten more than you now, Sasuke-kun," she said slowly. "She… She has been waiting for this her whole life and… Please don't interfere with the training. Your past can wait… can't it? For Hinata… there is nothing more hurting rather than being left behind."

"Who said I'm going to interfere with the training?"

Sakura lifted her face. Sasuke was gripping his sword, looking at the sky. He continued to walk again.

"I'm going to train… and find out the true power of this sword myself," his voice rose as the distance between them increased. "Then eventually… I will remember what I need to remember."

X

Kakashi watched as explosions and tremors were heard from the hill. He straightened from his stance, looking down at the pentagram that he previously charged.

"It has started," Gai suddenly appeared beside him, looking at the same direction. He folded his arms. "I wonder if the Princess is alright."

"All we can do is leave everything to Tenten," answered Kakashi, closing his eyes. "Our job is to maintain the Kekkai… and that's it."

Gai took a deep breath then looked at the sky.

"Tenten… is a hard woman inside," said the taijutsu master slowly. He remembered those days… and he remembered her that time… "Today will be a long day for Hinata."

Kakashi didn't answer for a while. He crouched in front of the pentagram, recharging it again with his chakra.

"I believe it will."

X

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Thud!!! Kiba closed his eyes in pain. Akamaru whined and jumped to his master's side. The dog lad rubbed his aching back then shouted, "What the hell was that?!"

A black haired woman with red eyes looked at him and said slowly, "If you cannot mix the right magic, you won't be able to destroy the circle and instead of shattering, the circle will attack you with a blow as powerful as what you have cast on it."

"Nandatte?!" Kiba roared in annoyance. And he grew even more annoyed when a new magic circle formed in front of him. He jumped to the circle, only to be thrown away by a blast of powerful magic. Kiba hit the ground hard. Akamaru quickly barked and ran to his side. Kurenai, the raven haired woman, took a step towards him and said, "It's futile. You must inflict the right magic on it… or the circle will never shatter."

"But how can I know the right magic type to destroy it?!" Kiba rubbed his back grimly.

Kurenai exhaled audibly then said, "Of course it's not lamely written on the circle. You have to identify the characteristic of the circle. Each circle that I make will have distinctive feature on them. They can be flexible or rigid, light or heavy, soft or hard. Those characteristics are clues of what elements that circle is made of. Like this circle in front of you. It is rigid, shining, with a constant change from soft to hard. This circle… is made of ice."

Kurenai shot a beam of ice right to the middle of the circle and immediately after it hit, the circle shattered into sparkling pieces. Kiba groaned in annoyance.

"Che!" He looked away. "I'm not a man of philosophy!"

"You will be." Kurenai folded her arms. "… and you must be. You have good potential, an almost unlimited amount of magical power in you. We must not waste it. A good magic user is a good philosopher. They are able to find characteristics in every element since they know exactly what elements are, what each elements is capable of and so on. That way… they can mix elements into however they want. It needs a great deal of logic and intelligence to do that… and that's the point of this training. You won't be fighting hard for now… There is no need to do that. Instead, it's time for you to work your brain."

Kiba snorted. He slowly stood up, brushing the dust from his leather trousers.

"Fine, then," he said, staring at yet another circle in front of him. "Just don't make it sound like I never use my brain! I'm not a philosopher… but at least I'm not a brainless! Just you wait!!! IKUZE!"

X

The white eyes flashed as the winged man sat on top of a huge rock and watched Kiba train with Kurenai. It was going to be a pretty long training session for the dog lad… but training with Kurenai, everything would be sped up. She was a good trainer from the beginning and leaving Kiba with her would be okay. He needed to do something else after all.

He stood and expanded his wings. The Nara had been waiting for him that was for sure.

X

"HEAAA!!!!"

SMACK!!! Naruto rolled on the ground, one hand on his cheek. He took his dagger again and quickly plunged himself towards the waiting Lee.

"I'll get you this time!"

Thwack!!! Lee hit him easily, making him crashed in to the nearby wall. Naruto groaned and fell to the ground. He clutched his stomach in pain but eventually tried to take his dagger again.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" said Lee with concern. "Let's end everything for today! You've been training for hours and your body is all bruised!"

"No… let us continue…"

"But Naruto-kun!"

"I want to be stronger!!" shouted Naruto, lifting his head to look at Lee. "Stronger…much stronger! You said you'll help me, didn't you?!"

"Well… I did… but…" Lee's eyes softened. "But… this is not what I meant… Rest, Naruto-kun. You won't get any stronger if you destroy your own body."

Naruto chided himself. Lee helped him to sit and lean on the wall. The green clad man then sat beside him.

"But that was wonderful training!" said Lee, stretching his body. He also got bruised and cut but they weren't as deep and dangerous as Naruto's. "You're good, Naruto-kun! I'm glad to have has such a nice training session with you today!"

Naruto looked away. Lee's enthusiasm died out by Naruto's gloomy expression. He exhaled.

"Naruto-kun…"

"I am not… strong enough…"

Lee didn't say anything. Naruto's blue eyes shone with depression.

"I'm not strong enough… to help everyone…"

Naruto raised his arms and clenched them into fists.

"Everyone tries their best… They all try their best… but I… I can do nothing…" He gritted his teeth. "That's why… That's why I've got to train harder! I must train harder!! I have to be stronger! Stronger and stronger!! So… So that I can help everyone! So I… So I can acquire my place…"

Lee raised his eyebrows. He looked at Naruto, a little puzzled.

"Acquire your place?"

Naruto exhaled slowly and let his shoulder fall. He looked at the ground.

"Yeah… Acquire my place… and make everyone acknowledge me…" he said slowly. Suddenly his cerulean eyes became wounded. "… So that nobody will ever leave me… I'm always behind in every thing… I feel like… everyone advances forward, leaving me behind them…"

"But Naruto-kun…"

"I'm always a loser…" Naruto closed his eyes. "Sasuke was always ahead of me… and Sakura always looks at Sasuke. She also grows faster as she studies medicine and curative magic. And me? Nobody ever looks at me. I want people to acknowledge me, to know me… I want to walk beside everyone, to grow beside them… So that they won't leave me behind… So that… So that I won't be alone…"

X

Sakura exhaled audibly, rearranging the flowers on the vase. She looked at the beautiful petals, finding herself felt pity of them. They would wither away without water now that they were separated from their branch. Beautiful… yet fragile and so depending.

"You're silent today."

Sakura didn't need to look back to know that it was Ino who said it.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde woman as she walked closer to the pink-haired medic. "Something's bothering you, right? You keep on exhaling and inhaling like someone with respiratory problem."

A faint smile crept up Sakura's lips.

"Saa… ne."

Ino's eyes softened. She walked closer to the medic girl and leaned against the wall.

"Well… I-If you need someone to talk to, I'm available."

Sakura finally lifted her head and looked at the sapphire eyes of her friend.

"It's not that I don't want to…" she said slowly. "It's more like… I… I don't know what to say."

Ino laughed heartedly. She gave the medic a friendly grin.

"Then you don't need to express it with words. I'll understand anyway."

X

"I never knew my past…" said Naruto slowly. He took a deep breath. "Sasuke, Sakura, and I… We… We don't know our past… Chief Sarutobi-sama found us about 3 years ago, drenched in rain water and completely lost. All three of us wore black shirts with our names embedded on them… that's how we know our names now. Without questioning whether we were enemies or not, Gramps took us to Konoha and raised us there… There I… Somehow… I…"

Naruto looked at the sunset, watching as the sky turned golden at times.

"Deep in my heart… I knew… I've felt loneliness before… I've felt emptiness before and… and I… I don't ever want to feel it again. Ever. Whatever happened to me in the past, I want to forget that. That's why I… I want to be stronger… So I can be with everyone… To feel that there's actually someone who needs me… and I won't feel loneliness again…"

X

_Damn! Damn! Damn!!!!_

Sasuke panted. He swished the katana in his hand angrily, letting the burning sensation of its hilt dig into his flesh. His breath was unsteady and full of anger. _What is this sword's hidden power? What?! What else that the blacksmith put on it? What is its hidden power?! What clue does it have that'll lead me towards my goal?_

"Tell me! Talk to me!"

_**Talk to your heart, young man… Then you'll understand…**_

X

Crash!!! The winged Hinata crashed into a boulder. A bloodied long cut formed from her right shoulder to the left side of her stomach. Tenten twirled her katana, running towards her.

"The beast is a reflection of your soul!"

BOOOOOMMM!!! The boulder shattered but Hinata wasn't there. She was flying, raising both of her hands for a massive attack. But… FLASH! Tenten was suddenly in front of her, raising her katana.

"CONTROL IT!"

CRASH!

Blood spilled to the ground once again as the training continued. Flashes of steel and dozens of light balls bombarded the Kekkai… The body of Hinata was drenched with her blood, dripping to the ground as the Beast inside of her went on a rampage. But Tenten didn't seal it. She moved—fast and precise, attacking her pupil with no mercy, as if killing her slowly…

"I said…" Tenten raised her katana. Hinata was thirteen meters away from her, but she raised her katana that was filled with her chakra. "… CONTROL YOUR BEAST!!"

BLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSTTTT!!!

X

Gai quickly looked at the direction of that blast. Trees crumbled to the ground as a bluish chakra blasted across the hill.

"What was that?" said the man anxiously. He gritted his teeth. "That was… amazing."

"That was your student's power," said Kakashi idly. Gai titled his head to look at the white haired man. "Look at the sky."

Gai looked up at the sky… then his eyes widened in shock.

"My Lord… how could…"

The cloud that was covering the sky earlier had been split into two, revealing the clear night sky filled with the light of the stars…

"She cut the sky... with one blast," Kakashi shook his head. His black eyes shimmered with something. "No wonder… that even the uncontrolled Neji-san was beaten by her years ago. She has fully mastered control of her Beast and she uses it to her advantage. Using inner provocation, she pushed Hinata-sama's Beast to the fullest then forced her to control it. If this continues, however… neither the Beast nor Hinata-sama will be able to hold out. I'm sure in a minute… the training will be over."

X

The sound of panting filled the dust covered air. The cold steel was covered with warm blood that dripped to the ground…

_Cough._

Hyuuga Hinata's body suddenly lost her balance as the white wings behind her turned to dust. She fell to the ground… and lied there motionless. The dark brown eyes watched her with an unfathomable gaze. She only stared at the woman by her feet, flicking the blood off her katana.

"Is this it?"

The katana poofed into thin air. Tenten kneeled in front of Hinata. Her gloved hand rose… then patted the heiress gently… as a loving smile formed on her face.

"You did well, Hinata. You did well…"

A brown feather glided gently atop of them… A sign of arrival.

"You've exhausted her."

Tenten grinned as the low voice talked to her accusingly. She brushed the blood off the heiress's face then said, "Maybe I have… But that's training… I already lowered the pace, Neji. I didn't act as ruthless as I did when I trained you."

A low 'Hmph' was heard behind her. Tenten chuckled then gently rested Hinata on her arms.

"You won't heal her?"

Tenten smiled. She took a deep breath.

"Let just say… that we have a wonderful medic in the castle… and I don't want to waste my chakra when there's an alternative like that available."

Neji's eyes shimmered.

"No more games, Tenten."

The brunette laughed quietly. She put her hand on Hinata's bleeding cut and the blood stopped flowing by her touch.

"Well… I guess it's spontaneous, Neji. I just can't help it."

Neji closed his eyes. He suddenly kneeled before them and brought Hinata to his arms. He then stood up again, lifting her so gently as if she would shatter if he moved faster. Tenten raised her eyebrows by the motion.

"Her wounds are not that grave," said the weapon mistress, smiling. She stood up, brushing dust from her trousers. Neji narrowed his eyes and mumbled, "I know that."

"Well… I just felt like saying that to the anxious brother."

Neji glared at the woman beside her, making her laugh heartedly.

"Come on, Neji… Don't be shy," she said teasingly. "Being a good big brother is not embarrassing at all! Even for someone as cold as you."

"I don't know what you mean by that," Neji briskly turned around. Tenten smiled, an affectionate gaze filled her eyes.

"Take a good care of her. Sakura will know what to do."

The lavender colored eyes gleamed from the saying. Silence suddenly accompanied them as an understanding rose in the air. Tenten was the first one to move, stepping away to another direction.

"Where are you going?"

The blacksmith smiled.

"I need to talk to Kakashi-sensei for a moment," she said lightly. "And perhaps… have a little chit chat with the Flame boy."

"You have to rest."

The brunette laughed again. She waved her hand in front of her face ignorantly.

"Naaah. Hinata's the one who has to rest. I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry about it!"

She indeed was, having not even a single wound on her body. Neji slowly turned his gaze at the face of his unconscious cousin. Something hard suddenly hit his heart. Something he couldn't comprehend.

"Neji…"

He stiffened when Tenten's warm hand touched his arm.

"Meet me later… alright?"

He didn't answer for a while until finally he said, "Hn."

Tenten turned around but before she left…

"She's wonderful, Neji… You should be proud to have a cousin like her. And… in your presence, I would like to say that… that I'm sorry."

He shifted a little. The blacksmith smiled.

"I'm sorry I've hurt her that badly. You must've felt worry. Gomen, ne?"

With that, she jumped to a separate way. The wings of the eagle sprouted from Neji's back, flapping gently. He then flied into the night sky, leaving the clearing empty and damaged.

X

"What has she done to her?!"

Neji already expected this reaction, but was still not ready enough to be yelled at. Sakura quickly took her medical kit, worriedly looking for all the things she needed to mend Hinata's wounds. Neji already rested the heiress on the bed and now examined the pink haired medic from afar—an almost amused glow filled his moon colored eyes.

"Didn't she think of Hinata at all?!" The medic took out rolls of bandages and medicines. "Look at her now! What was she thinking anyway?! That's why… That's why I hate her so!"

Neji narrowed his eyes. He folded his arms and leaned to the wall.

"Cure her tonight," he said impassively. "Tomorrow she will have another lesson."

"WHAT?!" Sakura quickly turned back. Her emerald eyes shone with anger. "NO! Definitely NOT ANOTHER TRAINING SESSION LIKE THIS! Neji-san, can't you see how wounded she is now?! I know it's all about her Beast but she won't be able to keep up if this continues! Why does she have to carry on with all of this anyway?!"

"Because Tenten said so," Neji stood up, his hands falling to his side. "She's her trainer."

"Urgghhh… I've told her to stop this so called 'game'!" Sakura turned around and started to heal Hinata. "I won't let Hinata train with her! Can't she understand other's feelings at all?!"

A sigh was suddenly heard. Neji turned around, spreading his wings…

"And there I was, thinking that you might be intelligent enough to understand her."

Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly turned around when she heard his statement… and found out that he was already out of the main chamber, flying into the night sky. Sakura let out a curse, reverted her attention back to Hinata. _Why… Why is Tenten acting so selfish right now?! Why is she never concerned about other people's feelings?! Why… Why does she… play with them like this?! Didn't she think about Hinata's condition at all?! She… huh?_

Sakura stopped. Hinata's wounds were grave but there was no massive bleeding. The blood already stopped flowing, allowing her body to recover. Her wounds closed themselves, just like what happened to Tenten's burn. The beast had cured her…

_But still… _Sakura applied her chakra on to the wounds to heal them. _Someone had stopped the bleeding before she was brought back here… And that person…_

The pink haired medic gritted her teeth. She was getting more and more confused… and she hated that A LOT.

_Just… what are you thinking... Tenten?!_

X

"I see…"

Tenten bit her bottom lips. She took a deep breath.

"You better tell him the truth," said Kakashi, opening his book. "We can't let him be stressed out like this."

Tenten shook her head.

"No…" the weapon mistress replied slowly. "No… A little more. I must know his intention, his true desire. My sword won't hold out much longer if he shapes his intention to the wrong way."

Kakashi's eyes glimmered.

"So you saved him only for his sword?"

Tenten laughed heartedly. She shook her head.

"My, my… Do I look that heartless?" she glanced at Kakashi playfully. "Of course not. No matter how unkind I am… I'm not a girl who would hurt his heart. It's the other way around."

Kakashi's eyes softened as the woman before him closed her eyes wearily.

"I know… how it feels like to be left alone," she said slowly. "And I… I won't let him drown in revenge. We need to stabilize his emotions first… and I'm not the right person to do that. The only one who can calm him down… is the most important person to him for now… And that person is definitely not me."

Kakashi's eye showed a flick of amusement. He smiled.

"You're a keen observer," he said. "I'm impressed. Now, are you going to talk to him?"

She thought for a while then smiled.

"Perhaps… a little talk will work… but not now, I guess…" said the brunette slowly. "Since you informed me about his condition… today is not the day. Let him try to find out from the sword first. That sword is very delicate, don't you know."

"I see…" Kakashi nodded. He watched as the woman turned around. "Do you need my help now?"

Tenten stopped on her track. She grinned.

"Well… You always know when to ask, eh? I… do need a little help on something. Would you do it, Kakashi-Sensei?"

The white haired man bowed down in amusement.

"Anytime."

X

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

Sasuke fell to the grass, panting. The sword blazed for the last time before it lingered still on the grass. He watched it change and then gritted his teeth in annoyance. No sign. No sound coming out of the sword… Nothing at all…

_Sheesh…_

Sasuke looked up at the starry night, slowly steadying his breath. The sky was dark with lights of the quarter moon and the stars lighting it up. It somehow gave him tranquility, as he rested his body on the grass and breathed in the cold air. He closed his eyes, loosening himself. He unconsciously listened to the sound of the crickets and the evening breeze. He could almost feel how the world turned—a slow movement of life… The world itself.

But little did he know how a sword shone in the darkness… finally calling for its master.

X

_Amusing…_ Her lips curved up into a wild grin. _How amusing…_

**You sure had fun, Hime.**

_Well… let us just say that I enjoy the scenario._

A low growl was heard.

**It won't be long until he's ready.**

_You're right, Tatsu. Just a little more…_ Her grin vanished into a mischievous smile. _Keep improving, Sasuke. Don't disappoint me._

X

"The Hyuuga West Wall is finally reaching its final progress," Genma watched the workers idly. "It won't take much longer before its back to its former state."

"Well… Everyone worked hard for the rebuilding of this castle after all," Gai laughed. He watched the wall with pride. "Their youthful spirit definitely wasn't wasted."

"And I heard the report from the other commander that the training ground is now ready to be used," said Genma, biting his senbon. "It means that we are ready to raise our army once again. The Land of Water already supports us with their trainer and Neji-san said that the nearby villages are once again under the wings of The Capital City of Hane. The White Sky country is slowly mending her condition."

"But still, we must wait for the heiress herself to bloom," said Gai, taking a deep breath. "Meanwhile, all we can do is continue waiting for orders and do our best."

"Yeah…" Genma took a deep breath. "If it's required… We'll continue to do our best."

X

_No… NO!!_

The panting filled the room. She pushed her hands to her ears… but the voice just wouldn't stop.

_Please… Stop it! Stop!!!_

**You're no match for her now… Kill her… then you'll be alright.**

_No… She's my friend… I won't hurt her!_

**You cannot grow that way. You must crush her… beat her…**

_You're a Beast in me! Now… I… I order you to… to shut up!_

**YOU order me? HEH! You have no authority over me, girl. None! Now can't you see that I am superior to you? Can't you see that it is ME who rules over you? Kill her, girl. Kill her… or she will…**

_I SAID STOP!!_

**Kill her. You hate her. You want to fight. You want to taste her blood… rip her flesh apart… Crush her… She is an enemy… she will betray you… every human will betray you. Don't fool yourself. I know you want to. I'm your heart. You do hate her… so much that you want to kill her…**

_No… No… NO!_

"STOOOOOOOOOOOPPP!!!!"

CLANK!!! Hinata's eyes widened when she saw the basin fall to the floor. She threw it… She had never thrown things before and…

**Fine then, My Lady… Only for this time… But please keep this in your mind. I'm your heart. I know what you really want. Till then… Farewell…**

The voice died out but… but…

Hinata closed her eyes and fell to the bed. Her whole body was covered with sweat… and she just couldn't think straight. She… She…

_Will I… be alright this way?_

She curled up in her bed, grimacing at the pain her injuries had caused her.

_Nee-san…_

X

Her eyes shimmered… then turned into the usual brown orbs as footsteps were heard behind her. A pair of warm hands touched hers from behind… and wide wings gently wrapped her in their grace… His hug tightened and he whispered, "You should rest."

A low chuckle escaped her throat. She rested her head on his chest then sighed.

"That's twice you've told me today," she said playfully. "I've told you, Neji… I don't need it. Instead…"

She turned around, facing him. His moon colored eyes clashed with her brown orbs… and after a brief moment, she surrendered to his arms again with a deep sigh.

"You're the one who needs some rest," she said slowly. Her eyes turned into the dragon eyes again. "You… Recently you don't sleep, do you? Not even once…"

He shifted a little. She closed her eyes.

"I have the incantation, Neji. I can help ease the pain a little."

"It's only temporary and…"

"It's not that hard, really. I finally cracked it and…"

"Tenten, hear…"

"All I have to do is touch your seal and…"

"Shhh."

He wrapped her tighter and she didn't have any other choice but to close her eyes and take pleasure in his warmth. As she enjoyed their proximity, he then whispered, "I don't need it… if it means exhausting you."

She chuckled.

"I have the Dragon. You don't need to worry about anything."

"Tenten…"

"Neji, I…" She pushed him gently, averting her gaze from his. "… I will do anything… if it can get rid of that seal… e-even just for a moment… cause I… I…"

She finally looked into his eyes, revert her orbs into her warm brown again.

"I know you haven't rested for weeks now and I just can't ignore that!" She gripped his clothes. "I'll do anything to make you rest, Neji… I haven't seen you rest before. Please, Neji… I… I… Y-You can't sleep because of the nightmares, right? Neji, you know exactly that this nightmare means… means…"

She gritted her teeth.

"_Means you will soon leave me…_"

He lowered his eyes as her grip trembled. She put her head on his chest and her breath turned ragged as pain hit her heart once again.

"And I can't bear to… Neji…" Her voice cracked. "I… I can't… Neji, I… If… If the seal is complete then you will… N-Neji… I… just… I just can't… bear it anymore… I… _I can't_."

Her breath was sharp and torn. She hugged him tightly, as if he were her own possession. He understood very well the message she had in her gesture but… But he just…

"Tenten…"

She buried her face in his chest; a low sound so akin to a sob escaped her throat.

"… Don't leave me."

He hugged her tighter but he just couldn't spill the promise anymore. They both knew it would be a lie. They both knew it would never come true. It would only be an excuse, a momentary diversion. It would only be an empty hope that injured them both… They couldn't even hope anymore… Not even… a little…

"… Fly with me tonight."

Her lashes fluttered open. He pushed her gently, encouraging her to look at him in the eye—right into his moon colored orbs. He tenderly took her hand.

"It's been a while since the last time we flew together," He said softly. The hand on her waist tightened. "Let's fly again. You and me. Tonight."

A faint smile formed on her lips. She slowly rested her head on his chest again, feeling the beating of his heart. It was more than just a night stroll. A lot more.

"Let's."

X

"Ouch!" Naruto quickly drew his hand away from Sakura. "That hurts a lot! Be good to me, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm good enough!" Sakura grabbed his lower arm and tugged it harshly. "Come here! If I'm not good to you, I wouldn't even wake up in the middle of the night just to give you a treatment! Now shut up!"

Naruto looked away, giving his hand to Sakura for further medication. The medic wrapped his wounds with rolls of bandages, muttering incantations as her fingers moved deftly on top of his wounds. Naruto watched the night sky in silence, looking at the faint cloud that moved gently with the wind.

"Is Hinata okay?" he asked slowly. Sakura didn't answer him. "I… I heard she got beaten up pretty bad."

"She was," Sakura placed Naruto's hand on his lap again and tidied up her stuff. Naruto quickly turned to look at her. "But she will be fine in the morning. Her wounds are already healed."

"So she will… train again?"

"Yeah." Sakura exhaled audibly. She closed her eyes. "I… I don't know what Tenten'll do to her… But I'm sure Hinata will come home with more wounds… and… and I… heck. I really… don't understand that blacksmith at all."

Naruto blinked a few times. He then grinned.

"But she's a good woman," he said lightly. "She must've meant something good."

"I guess…" Sakura closed her medical bag. "Maybe… we really don't have any other choice but to believe in her after all."

X

"_**Father! I mastered the fireball technique!"**_

_**He was filled with happiness and pride as he ran down the stone stairs to the library. A man was seated by the end of the room, reading a long ancient scroll.**_

"_**Father! I…"**_

"_**How long did it burn before it died out?"**_

_**He was stunned by his father's question. He blinked a few times. Without even looking at him, his father continued.**_

"_**You are still too weak for battle."**_

X

"I AM NOT!!"

His onyx eyes flew open. His breath was quick and short while his body felt so restless all of a sudden. His right hand was burning with no apparent reason but his whole body was out cold. He slowly tried to lift himself, trying to control his shiver but he couldn't. He clutched the white robe of the Hyuuga, trying to hide from the cold of the night. His breath turned into steam as he exhaled… and the only sound he could hear was the night breeze and the cricket…

_Burn._

His eyes widened. He quickly turned around, eyes watching as the fire elemented sword suddenly blazed.

_Let me burn._

X

Her feet landed smoothly on the balcony.

She had missed the feeling of wind that caressed her face as she flew. It had been a while… yeah. It had been a while since she released her outer Beast Form that far. It had been a while since she used her Phase 2. She had stopped flying for quite a while. To be exact, she had stopped flying when he left.

She turned around, yellow eyes watching as he descended. He landed smoothly in front of her, wings turning to dust as soon as he arrived by the balcony. He let her take his hand and led him to the bedroom. Her eyes shimmered and his headband untied itself, letting the wind carried it away from them. She touched the sign of manji on his forehead, closing her eyes as the familiar painful jolt shocked her fingers.

"_Come and light us in the abyss, Radiance Spirit_."

A pentagram suddenly glowed under their feet, lighting them with its greenish color. Her hand shined and she gripped his forehead firmly, closing her eyes as power emerged inside her.

"_Flap the feathers and come to me…_"

Her power enveloped him and pain raffled his nerves. But even so… he stayed. Years of trust made him stay. Perhaps… even more than trust.

"Feed to our lost souls… Spin the web of life between the stars…" Her breath turned heavy. She gritted her teeth. "Let the leaves dances… and free the golden wolf… Let the bird fly… Open the locked heart… Close the eternity before us."

Her hand trembled because of lack of power… but this was it. She had to finish it.

"_Thread. Light._"

FLASH! A beam of light flashed on her hand and disappeared as fast as how it came. The pentagram vanished and Neji's body suddenly lost all power and fell onto her, completely powerless. She panted heavily as she supported him—dragging him further into the room and gently laying him on her bed. He had lost consciousness and was now in a deep undisturbed sleep after two restless months. He deserved it… more than anything.

She smiled a little despite her lack of power and took the cover. Her breath was heavy and ragged… Her yellow eyes turned brown despite her refusal… She was just about to cover him when her knees buckled to the floor. Hard.

**Hime!**

Her power evaporated from her body as a pentagram formed beneath her feet. The incantation… It was still not finished yet. It demanded more.

… _I can't believe… it needs such a large amount of power…_

**Hime, cancel it! Now!**

_I… I can't… Just a little more, Tatsu…_

**Hime! You…**

She gritted her teeth as she put her trembling hand on top of his forehead.

"Encase. Seal!"

The last ray of light leaved her hand, moving to his seal. The ray defused into him, just like her remaining power. She fell to the floor, trembling. Sweat drenched her clothes and blood dripped from her lips. It was an undeniable sign that she was now running out of power… Not even enough to support herself. It was then she coughed blood.

**Hime!**

Tatsu suddenly materialized itself, appearing so suddenly in the air. It curled around her worriedly, eyeing her as she tried to catch her breath and steady herself. As she tried to feel the life inside her. As she struggled to live.

**You pushed yourself too hard, Hime! You're not strong enough for a triple mutual incantation! Hang on!**

_I'm… alright… _

Tatsu growled in annoyance, curling around her anxiously.

**You're not! Hime!**

_Cover Neji, Tatsu… I can't do it right now…_

**What are you talking about?!**

Tatsu wrapped her in its body. She couldn't even lift her fingers anymore. Her power had been completely sucked out by the incantation. And the suction still continued.

**It's not the time to worry about him! You must…**

_It's an order, Tatsu._ She opened her brown eyes and let it clash with the Beast's bright ones. _A clear order… from she who shaped you._

Her voice was clear. She had that superiority within her… and the dragon understood that very well. Finally it growled for the last time. It took the bed cover and gently enveloped the sleeping Hyuuga Prodigy with it. Tenten smiled at the sight. Her brown eyes turned hazy but affectionate.

_There'll be a time… when I will tell him your name, dear…_

Tatsu looked at its master.

**Hime…**

She smiled a little.

_I hope… it's not only a mere wish… _

Tatsu frowned when its own body started to vanish. It wasn't its will. Her heart's power already…

**No… NO! HIME!**

_Or even if it is…_

**NO, HIME!**

_I wish… it wouldn't fade away…_

**HIME!**

And she closed her eyes as the dragon suddenly disappeared—a symbol of her vanishing power.

The last pentagram formed beneath her fallen figure, shattering into hundreds of shining pieces.

X

He watched it all happen just like how he always did for the past four years. Never did he object to whatever action his two best friends took. Not because he didn't care, but because he trusted them with all life exist within him. They were the people that kept him alive until now. They were the only people he would ever die for. He gave his life for their sake.

And now… he cursed himself for only be able to watch. He was hurt… but he knew he had no power to help them. He would only be a burden if he forced himself to help them both. They wouldn't to object his help, he knew. But he would know it eventually that indeed… the difference in power between them exceeded words. Their power was inhuman. That concluded everything.

He stepped inside, closing the wooden door behind him. He took the bed cover and wrapped Neji gently with it. He had never seen him sleep so peacefully before. He always woke up in the middle of the night, ended up flying the whole night and didn't sleep at all. It was the nightmares. The shadows in him. And for him to be able to fall asleep like this… Tenten had done a wonderful job.

Although it cost a great deal of consequences from her side.

He saw it. He saw how she struggled to move, how she struggled to drag Neji to the bed. She was sealing the seal for temporary use but the incantation sucked her power that much. So… it was even more impossible for her to break the seal.

Pain hit his heart as he thought about her suffering. Neji was her most important person… She had just lost her father and for her to realize that Neji would soon leave her too… He… He could only close his eyes. If there was anything to help her… he would do it with no second thought. She deserved more than what she was getting now.

He didn't know since when she was in his arms, completely weak and fragile. He lifted her gently and rested her on the sofa. He took a warm cozy blanket from the closet then covered her with it. Tomorrow he would have to think of an excuse for his best friends' absence since they would miss so many things that they should've taken care of. But it was fine. They had seen life's suffering more than anyone else and it was time for them to rest.

Lee smiled for the last time before he walked out of the door and closed it slowly.

For tonight… he would let them sleep.

X

The lavender eyes of the Hyuuga heiress swept the Great Hall. Breakfast was ready, served on top the very long table that was enough for everyone to sit there. But it was a little strange though. All seats were usually occupied but now only a few sat on the luxurious chairs. Kakashi already finished his meal and was ready to go when he saw Hinata. He bowed down deeply and said, "Good Morning, Your Majesty."

"G-Good morning, Kakashi-Sensei." Hinata blushed by the formality and the perfection of that bow. "D-Don't be so formal to me, Kakashi-Sensei… I'm not… that noble."

"You are a noble, Your Highness… and there is no way to deny your true identity," Kakashi smiled at the woman. Hinata opened her mouth to reject it but Kakashi's gentle look made her stop. "It's alright. I understand. I just can't stop myself. Have a nice breakfast."

He left the Great Hall swiftly, almost without a sound. Hanabi who was sitting nearby looked at her sister and said rather idly, "Aa. Nee-chan, you're late for breakfast!"

Hinata smiled at her younger sister then without a word took a seat beside her. She didn't feel like eating right now and instead of taking her spoon and fork, she looked at Shino beside him and asked, "Where is Kiba-kun?"

Shino put down his spoon and said quietly, "I heard he got back from his training at five A.M. and he's still sleeping at the moment."

"I… see…" Hinata turned to look at her plate. Sakura who sat not too far away narrowed her eyes.

"Speaking of absence…" she trailed off. "Did you see Neji-san and Tenten this morning? Sasuke-kun went to search for them today… but it doesn't seem like he has found them yet."

Lee looked at Sakura for a while until he finally decided this was the time.

"They are exhausted and currently taking some rest," he said with a firm voice. Hinata lowered her eyes and said, "Is she…"

"No, Your Majesty," Lee cut her off before she even began. "Yesterday night she crafted a powerful incantation and it drained her power. But she will be alright soon enough and will train you again today, I suppose."

"A powerful incantation?"

Sakura and Hinata asked right at the same time. Lee gave his lively grin and said, "Yes. She always has some personal thing to do and this time… she exhausted herself. She will be alright though, if she rests for a while."

_Personal thing?_ Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. _She sure has a lot of things to take care of but… what does she need a powerful incantation for?_

X

**No training, he said? You must be very happy.**

_I… I am not._

**You don't need to fool yourself. Now there is no need for you to feel pain anymore. Or maybe you want to kill her now?**

_I DON'T!_

**Hear me, girl. I do know what you want…**

_No… NO!_

X

The hill was glimmering with the light of the morning sun. A few workers walked past two bowl haired men who didn't ignore them at all. They had other things to be taken care of after all.

"Exhausted?"

Lee nodded his head. Gai smiled at his student.

"Kakashi and I are working on it," he said, patting Lee's shoulder gently. "We're going to leave for a few days. We will surely find it. Tenten won't face this alone."

"It seems like Neji-kun is running out of time," Lee looked at his teacher's bright eyes. "Please find it fast, Gai-Sensei."

The older man nodded then disappeared. Lee closed his eyes for a few moments then exhaled audibly. He grinned his youthful grin again and wound his Hyuuga robe sleeve.

"OSSSHUUU!!! Time to take care of things while everyone is away!!!"

X

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Sakura concluded her story, tidying the flowers in the vase near them.

"She must've had something in her mind again," he said, grazing the hilt of his katana. He was wearing the high collared white Hyuuga robe. He didn't like it but the outfit was comfortable enough to be worn while practicing. "I will talk to her today, no matter what."

Sakura put down her scissors. She leaned to the table; emerald eyes watching the petals of her plant.

"I'm wondering… about her condition."

Sasuke glanced at her for a while then closed his eyes.

"So you want to see her?"

Sakura grinned.

"Well… let's see if Lee-san can work things out."

X

Hinata took a thin rock beside her and threw it into the pond, watching it as it bounced off the water surface for three times before finally sinking to the bottom. She looked at her hand for a while. Since when did she begin to throw things? She had never acted so violently before.

Ah. Violence was the characteristic of a beast.

She took a deep breath and hugged her knees. Would she be alright? She wasn't so sure about that…

"Hinata?"

That voice startled her, making her turn around immediately. Naruto was standing behind her; his Hyuuga suit fitted him well. A blush quickly crept up Hinata's face as she hurriedly stood and brushed the dirt of her clothes.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

She bowed slightly in greeting and Naruto awkwardly replied. The woman touched her robe anxiously and stuttered, "G-Good morning, Naruto-kun… W-what are you doing here?"

"Well… I… I'm here to practice," Naruto grinned. He took out both of his daggers. "I will practice a new move and then I'll spar again with Lee! Hahaha! I'll beat him this time!"

Hinata smiled at his response. _That was a very Naruto-kun answer…_

"Oh yeah. So what are you doing here, Hinata?"

Hinata blinked a few times. She bit her bottom lips.

"E… etou… I… anou…"

Naruto raised both of his eyebrows.

"If you don't want to tell me then it's all right, you know," he said, smiling. "It's your right after all. Well then, I'll just go to another place and le…"

"DON'T!" Hinata quickly raised her voice.

"Eh?" Naruto sweatdropped. _This girl really is weird… _"W-Well… you don't need to shout…"

"S-Sumimasen…" Hinata blushed deeply when she realized the word she just spilled. How could she do that?! She had never shouted before… Was the Beast affecting her that much?! "I… I just… I also don't know why…"

"Te?" Naruto raised one of his eyebrows again and put his hands on his hip. "What are you talking about?"

Hinata closed her eyes. She… She just couldn't… take it anymore…

"I-If I talk to you for a moment… would you listen, N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was taken aback by the statement. He flashed his boyish grin and said, "Of course! Just spit it out! I'll listen!"

X

"It's not… that I don't want to tell you, Sakura-san…" Lee smiled. "I just don't want to give the burden of my best friends over to your shoulder."

"Burden?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. She smiled gently. "Well… It's not like I want to interfere with her plan or what… I'm just concern about her well being and…"

"I know," said Lee reassuringly. He rubbed his neck. "Well… this problem is kind of complicated and I… I just can't let you in…"

"Even if I beg?"

"Even if you beg," Lee nodded. He smiled apologetically. "Gomen ne, Sakura-san. I just… I just can't drag you into this that easily. I guess Tenten will be angry at me if I do it."

"Is this matter that important for her?" asked Sakura slowly. Lee's eyes turned wounded. A faint smile crept up his face.

"Yeah."

"I see…" Sakura averted her gaze. "I wonder if she'd be angry if I know…"

Lee folded his arms and closed his eyes. He thought for a while then grinned.

"Perhaps because she treasures you so much."

"Eh?!" Sakura quickly turned to look at him. "W-What do you mean by that?!"

"This matter is connected to whatever we do in the war," Lee said slowly. "If you know it, I'm sure you couldn't turn your back and pretend that this isn't happening. And Tenten… Tenten wouldn't want to have you suffer because of that knowledge. I don't know why, but I can see that since the very beginning, she has had a very huge interest in you."

Out of the odds, Sakura blushed. What was so good about her that could attract the weapon mistress?! Lee coughed a little at her response.

"Well… just like how she is interested in Sasuke-kun… and even Naruto-kun," Lee raised his eyebrows. He grinned. "She always watches over you. I don't know why though. But I'm sure in your case… Tenten regards you more. She is very fond of you. I'm sure of that."

_Sheesh…_ Sakura bit her bottom lips. _That was… a very surprising fact._

"That closes everything." Lee suddenly clasped his hands. He smiled. "See you again, Sakura-san. I need to take care of the rebuilding of the southern armory."

Sakura blinked a few times. She then smiled faintly.

"Ah… right…" she lowered her gaze. "I just… wonder if she's alright. I just think that I could help a little… For her sake…"

Lee looked at her for a while. He took a deep breath.

"Maybe… you really can help… eh? Unlike me."

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Lee shook his head, mumbled a little, and finally gave a thumb up.

"Just don't tell anyone. If Tenten's awake already, tell her I'm sorry."

A key was thrown into the air and landed on Sakura's open palms. Sakura looked up to see the bowl haired man but he was gone. And she was… puzzled.

"Why are the three of them always so full of mysteries?!"

X

"S-Sou ka…"

Naruto averted his gaze to the lake.

"You're afraid of hurting everyone else…"

Hinata nodded slowly. She closed her eyes.

"If I cannot control this then… then I can just kill anyone and…"

"Then all you have to do is control it, right?"

Hinata looked at Naruto who smiled at her.

"You don't need to think that hard!" he said cheerfully. "Just control it! Then you can use it for everyone's sake!"

"B-But…" Hinata averted her gaze elsewhere. "But… the Beast…"

_**You have no right against me, girl. Nothing! Now can't you see that I am superior to you? Can't you see that it is ME who rule over you?**_

"It is…"

"Believe in yourself."

Hinata's translucent eyes widened. She quickly turned to look at the blonde man. Naruto was smiling at her again, sunlight shining over his figure. His cerulean eyes were calm and full of trust and she… she just…

"Believe in yourself," he repeated. "Just like how we believe in you. You can do it. All you need to do is believe."

She had no words to object that…

All she had to do… was to believe.

X

Her breath was heavy… She had to breathe… She… had to… Breathe!

"Argh!"

Tenten jerked up, eyes flew open. Pain hit her head and chest almost immediately and she clutched her heart in pain. The blanket fell from her body—something that she quickly realized… And she was also aware of a pair of warm hands that were curing her that time.

"Sakura?!"

The pink haired medic smiled at her.

"You're finally awake," she said with a smile. "I'm glad."

Tenten's brown eyes hardened by something unfathomable.

"What are you…" She quickly cut her scolding off as her memory finally came into her mind again. "N-Neji!"

She quickly jumped off the couch, half running to her bed, but suddenly her knees buckled to the floor. Sakura caught her before she completely fell and groaned, "You shouldn't move for a while! You almost died out of exhaustion! Don't you realize that?! You're such a…"

Tenten didn't listen to since she shoved her away and dragged herself to her bed. She leaned over the side of the bed and finally got to look at the Hyuuga Prodigy. He was sleeping… and there was no sign of him having a nightmare. Her brown eyes softened.

"Thank God…" she closed her eyes out of relief. Her hand slowly rose and touched Neji's exposed forehead. There was no jolt from the seal. It had been temporarily deactivated. Sakura watched her action in silence. The older woman took a deep breath then suddenly glanced at her. "You're not supposed to be here. I'm sure you know that very well."

"GOMEN! I just can't help myself!" Sakura bowed down quickly. "I'm sorry, Tenten… but… but don't scold Lee-san! He gave me the key because…"

"So it was Lee…" Tenten reverted her eyes back to Neji. Her eyes turned distant. "It was Lee… I should've felt it. I guess I was really worn out last night if I couldn't even recognize the aura of someone dear to me."

Sakura blinked. She stepped closer. After a few silent moments, she finally spoke.

"You made Neji-san asleep?"

The weapon mistress didn't answer it for a while. They were both silent, listening to the sound of morning outside the room.

"I just wanted him… to rest."

The emerald eyes of Sakura shimmered. Tenten's eyes softened as she looked at the man before her.

"The seal of darkness is consuming him… and he can't fall asleep because of the nightmare it gives him… he can't fall asleep… Not even once…"

Her voice trailed as she raised her hand and put it gently over his forehead.

"I want to give him some time…"

Sakura watched her weakened state then slowly said, "But isn't it a little selfish, Tenten? You're supposed to train Hinata, right?"

"I know," Tenten closed her eyes wearily. She smiled. "And I will, no matter how weak I am. I won't abandon my duty. It's just that… That maybe there will be no next time."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. Tenten's eyes turned wounded.

"The war will come," she said slowly. She looked at Sakura right into the eyes—brown eyes turned harder as she talked. "That time… he can't rest. The war will provide no time to rest. So… before it happens… I want to… I want to put him to sleep just for a while. Just a while… but at least… he can close his eyes and fade away from this world's nightmare."

The older woman choked. Sakura suddenly felt something painful in her heart when she heard it.

"I guess… I'm taking excuses for my own greed… eh?" Tenten closed her eyes slowly. There were tears in her figure but none of them spilled. Had she… always been like this… in her whole lifetime? Hiding her pain? "Sakura… even I… even someone like me… needs to be selfish sometimes…"

The emerald eyes widened.

"You…"

"Is it wrong, Sakura… to let him stay with me for a while?"

Sakura clenched her fists. Tenten's voice wasn't hers at all. Her eyes weren't the eyes of the weapon mistress she used to see. Her eyes were too… too empty.

"Is it wrong… to have him for me… _solely for me_… just for a while?" Her grip on the side of the bed tightened. "Is it wrong… trying to keep him for a little longer for a while? I know… We both know… At the time when this war begins… we'll be force to release our Beasts and… and we know exactly… The time for him will draw nearer and… and…"

The thought… was too painful for her to bear.

"I… I just want him to stay a little longer…" Her eyes turned distant. "A little longer… just a little longer… I could only seal it temporarily… But I can't help myself. I… I just… Before he really is gone, I want to… keep him… I want to give him something… the best that I can do while he has the conscience to know… that it is me who gave him something… I want to hold him as long as I can… I just… I… Is it wrong for me… to just have him for a while? I…"

"You really _are_ selfish, aren't you?"

Somehow her voice didn't sound annoyed. Sakura kneeled before the blacksmith and touched her trembling hand. Her emerald eyes were gentle… and she smiled.

"You should've told us all," she said softly, reaching out for her friend. "You should've given us the chance to help you! There is no need for you to go through everything alone."

"You said this is my selfishness, right?" Tenten gave a faint smile. "It is. So I will handle this myself… I will take the entire burden myself… I won't let it interfere with my duty or anything else… This is my individual action so I…"

"Sheesh… I should've known that you are indeed, so selfish," Sakura sighed. She gently gripped her hand. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. But I will help you with everything I can. Just like Lee-san did. I will…"

"Sakura, this is my problem. I won't let anyone else get hurt just because…"

"We're your friends… we don't always have to be protected, Tenten."

The brunette's brown eyes widened. Sakura smiled at her. It was warm and comforting…

"Sometimes friends… are there to share their pain… to ease each other's pain…" the medic said slowly, moving closer. "Friends… are there for each other. When one of them needs help, they will solve it together. We share emotions, whether they are joyful or painful. I'll help you, Tenten… That's what friends are for. There is no need for you to take all burdens upon yourself… There is no need for you to feel pain all by yourself. No need for you to walk alone. We're here. Don't shield us. We'll face it together."

Tenten was silent for a while. Then… her brown eyes clashed with Sakura's emerald ones. And the medic suddenly felt a painful jolt in her heart. The blacksmith's eyes were… were…

"Gomen, ne…" the weapon mistress' voice sounded so different. A faint smile crept up her face. "I… I've never had friends before."

The emerald eyes widened. That simple statement would never have hurt this much if it wasn't her who said it. She said it so naturally, so honestly… that Sakura could almost picture her entire loneliness. She really didn't know what to do with a friend. She had been alone… in her whole lifetime… until she finally met Neji and the two 'Beasts'… However… There were wounds that couldn't heal that easily.

"Tenten…"

"But before that…" Tenten suddenly pushed Sakura away. Her brown eyes glimmered. "… I still have a job to do."

The Dragon presented itself in her eyes.

"Let's find Hinata."

"But your body…"

"It's fine." Tenten stood up, grimacing. She almost couldn't lift herself. "I have to train her no matter what. It's my duty."

"But…"

"I have wasted enough time already," Tenten's eyes shimmered. "If I don't hurry… She will shatter."

X

"My Lord…"

Gai's eyes widened upon the scenery that presented itself in front of his eyes. Kakashi beside him groaned inwardly.

"Kakashi…"

"Yeah," the white haired man complied. He shook his head. "Tenten… wouldn't like this one bit."

X

Uchiha Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards the Castle. The Hi no Tachi was burning in his arms. His onyx eyes flared. He didn't even pant as he ran down the West Hill.

_Damn… That blacksmith!!_ He gritted his teeth. _Don't tell me… Don't tell me… That the purpose of this sword is… is…_

_I GOTTA SEE HER NOW!!_

X

The translucent eyes of the Hyuuga Heiress swept the devastated East Hill. She knew she was supposed to be confident to herself but… upon seeing the devastated surrounding… She just couldn't make herself believe she could suppress the Beast. The hill was supposed to be a nice place where trees lined the road to the clearing… and the clearing was where her father and her usually sat and watched the scenery. But now… The topography already changed. Craters and burnt down trees were everywhere to be seen… and there was no trace of the beautiful hill anymore. She… could she really… conquer… that kind of Beast?

"Hinata."

The Hyuuga Heiress stiffened. She quickly turned around and found the weapon mistress stood behind her.

"Good thing you're already by the hill," Tenten didn't grin this time. She merely looked into the translucent orbs of the heiress. Hinata turned around slowly, biting her lower lips. "I want to start the lesson early today. Release your Beast."

"B-But…"

"I said, release your Beast."

Hinata took a deep breath.

"But I heard you are exhausted, Nee-san… If I do, then you will…"

"Sheesh… you're difficult to deal with!" Tenten groaned. She closed her brown eyes… then when she opened them, they were the Dragon's. She only had a little time since she hadn't fully recovered. She needed to finish this as quickly as possible. "Since you insist… then I have no other choice but to force it out."

"Eh?"

FLASH! The yellow eyes widened… completely controlling her translucent orbs. They dug deeper… deeper into her mind… penetrating into her heart… and finally…

**Come out. I challenge you.**

A pair of wings emerged from the Hyuuga Heiress' back.

**Thanks for providing the chance to kill, Dragon.**

X

_Be prepared, Hinata. This is going to hurt a lot._

_We have no time left. _

_Gomen ne._

X

Sakura crouched and charged the pentagram on the ground. She cursed under her breath.

"That blockhead!!!" She gritted her teeth. "She… She's still not strong enough to face other Beast!! Didn't she know she hasn't recovered yet?!"

A loud explosion was heard from inside the kekkai, as if announcing the beginning of a fierce battle. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

_Tenten… be careful…_

X

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"

BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

Tenten flashed to the side. She raised her Katana.

"Control it, Hinata!"

Hinata raised her hands… that were filled with condensed light.

BOOOOOMMM!!!!

Tenten flashed away, appearing right in front of Hinata.

"Control!"

SWISH! Hinata flew away right in time. White feathers fluttered down form her wings… gliding gently over the weapon mistress. Then suddenly a ball of light flashed to her place.

**HIME!**

BOOOOMMM!!! Tatsu appeared just in time, pushing her away before it evaporated again.

**So… you even need to materialize yourself just for her sake, Dragon?**

Tenten's eyes widened.

"Above!"

FLASH! She disappeared just in time, since the ball of light crashed to the woods. She appeared right behind Hinata, katana slashing her right wing. Hinata let out a painful screech and spread both of her wings.

**Explosion!**

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!

A shield made of lightning protected Tenten from the massive blast. Hinata appeared behind her, raising both of her hands…

**LIGHT!**

FLASH! Tenten appeared a few meters away, watching how the light destroyed the clearing. She panted. _Panted…_

_No way… I…_ Tenten looked at her trembling hands_. I'm tired? How… It's just a few minutes of flashing but…_

**What's wrong, Dragon? Afraid of me?**

_Damn…_ Tenten flashed from a light ball… then evaded another… Then another and another and another… she flashed faster and faster as Hinata bombarded her with uncountable balls of light… Hunting her.

"HINATA!" shouted Tenten between her moves. "That Beast… is a reflection of your soul! It's your heart! Crush it with your determination! You can win against it!"

**She won't… LISTEN!**

BOOOOOMMMM!!!! Tenten twirled in the air. Her breath turned heavy. Why… She never felt this tired before… If Hinata failed… then the Beast would definitely go on a rampage this time. It was a Beast after all… and it will only show its true nature to someone it trusted. Until then… it would be a mere 'Beast'—a killing machine.

"Hinata!!" Tenten flashed to Hinata's side, capturing her left hand. "Believe in yourself! Your Beast is your heart… YOUR BEAST IS YOUR HEART! YOU OWN YOUR HEART!"

A hand was raised right in front of her face.

_Oh, damn…_

BLAST! Tenten gritted her teeth when her left hand burned from the condensed light as she evaded the blast. She twirled in the air and landed smoothly. She was just about to flash away when her knees buckled to the ground. Her yellow eyes turned back into brown… and she involuntarily released her katana.

Her eyes widened. _How could…_

**NOW YOU DIE!!!**

Hinata was descending right to her, right hand burning with power. Tenten panted heavily, leaning to the steel in her hand. _Should I flash? Or…_

The brown eyes clashed with the translucent orbs of the heiress. They drew nearer… and death was a second away… She would kill her.

_Stop it… STOP IT!_

**You have no control over me! I know what you want!**

_No… _

_I trust you, Hinata._

"A… AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_I SAID STOP!_

BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!

White feathers filled the air… gliding to the earth in gentle motion. Hinata's fist was right on Tenten's left chest… but there was no light. And Hinata stood there… with no wings on her back…

Tears suddenly descended down the heiress' face… and her translucent orbs that were once blank and impassive now filled with emotion as she looked at the brown orbs.

"Nee-san…"

"Hinata."

_Her name_…

She was… Hinata. She fell to the older woman's arms and cried. She didn't know why she cried… She didn't know why but… but she wanted to cry… Something… she had just lost something within her… something…

"That was wonderful… Hinata…" Tenten hugged her back, smiling gently. "You made it… I'm so proud of you…"

But she… she lost something… The voice…The grief… The greed… They were lost… All those uncontrollable passions vanished…

**You're strong, my lady… I trust you.**

It changed. The Beast changed. It wasn't black and mysterious anymore… It… matured.

No. _She_ had matured.

She didn't know if the tears were out of grief or happiness.

She beat the Beast…

She owned… her own heart.

"You're ready now, Hinata." Tenten smiled faintly. "Ready for war."

_But most importantly, for your own life._

_Gomen ne… _

------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Gomen, ne? Trying to get up from a massive writer's block is hard… and even harder when you get your right wrist sprained in the middle of basketball practice. It hurt a lot when I typed this chappie so sorry if the story turned out so incoherent that you couldn't understand. I'm trying to get myself back on track but I guess… I failed. I will accept every comment or even flames. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai, Minna. Oyurushi kudasai. Gomenasai.**


	16. The Hidden Recollections

**Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter!! You've all have motivated me to fight through the pain!!! (and also through all those damned writer's blocks… (() Enough with all the overly sweet NejiTen (I hope so… -.-; since that pairing is irresistible to me. Really; okay maybe a little bit more… XDD) But this one's for sure-- More about the Hyuugas and THE PAST!! Hahahahahaha! YEAH! Finally!!**

**That means… This chapter is dedicated to my own proof-reader who is also a wonderful friend, person, and author: ****Shiranui The Brave****. Ah yeah, also to ****Meeeeoooow-chan****!! For being someone who's always ready to hear all my ideas and comment them! (Hey, hey… remember our little secret, meeowww?) Thanks for your supports!!! Thank you for everything! I love you three! This story wouldn't be here without you! Thanks a bunch!!! Loads and loads of thanks!!!**

**For the (just as usual) late update… again, GOMENNN!!!!! My school activities ALWAYS use up ALL my time. Lastly Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: GRAAAAHHH!!! I'M BORED!!! How many times should I say I don't own Naruto?!?!? And translations are not mine too! From Chudah's Corner.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15**

**The Hidden Recollections**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_You are like a flower  
That bloomed in a dark shadow  
Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,  
You can't move because of your roots_

_**HIGH and MIGHTY Color: Ichirin no Hana**_

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"You're so reckless!" Sakura bandaged her left arm while scolding her for everything she had done. Tenten grinned apologetically. "You're still not strong enough! You haven't recovered from last night's suction yet you force yourself to train Hinata! That. Is. Idiotic!"

Slap! Sakura slapped her burn, making her automatically shrieked in pain. Tenten quickly drew her arm and groaned, "That's hurt! You don't need to slap it!!!"

"I can't slap your face, that's why!" Sakura put her hands on her hip. Her eyes eventually softened. "But I'm glad you're alright. I thought you were gonna die out there with Hinata."

"I was alright with Hinata but I definitely wasn't with the Swan back then," said Tenten, correcting the sense of Sakura's sentence. She watched as Sakura used a sling to support her damaged left arm. "But yeah. I guess I was dying. If Hinata hadn't taken control of her body from the Swan… then I'd be dead right now."

"Geez… How could you say it with such a calm voice?" Sakura sighed deeply. She raised her shoulder. "But I guess that's just you. Now what are you going to do?"

"I…" Tenten's eyes changed. Distant and fragile. "I actually want to be by Neji's side…"

Sakura closed her mouth. Tenten quickly chuckled, shaking her head.

"Ah. Got me," she said, an empty laugh escaping her. She then grinned and stood up. "I have jobs to do. I'll go check on the report that Lee had, than take care of the soldiers' training. I also need to take care of the blacksmith here and train them in magic melding. After that… I have to talk to Genma for the plan and…"

"You're such a busy person," Sakura sighed again. She put her hand on Tenten's shoulder, forcing her to sit down again, and smiled. "Leave those jobs to me. You stay by your lover's side."

"W-What?!" Tenten's face turned bright red immediately. "I… I can't do that!! Those are my duties so I have to do them no matter what! And… A-And… We're not like that! We don't have that… t-that kind of relationship! Y-You…"

"You're stuttering!" Sakura laughed heartedly. Tenten looked away quickly, face flushed. "You can actually stutter, eh, Weapon Mistress? Hahahahahahahaha!! Come on! Don't glance at me like that! I just want to help!"

"You don't need to tease me," Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. The blush still lingered on her face. "Me and Neji…"

"Are lovebirds, yeah," cut Sakura off. Tenten quickly opened her mouth again—face turned even redder than ever—but Sakura closed her mouth with her hand. Tenten glared at her. "Come on, Tenten. You don't need to look at me like that. I understand. Anyway… I'll do your jobs and you go to his place. Deal?"

"I've told you I can't do that!" Tenten shoved the medic's hand away, completely irritated. "I can't leave my duties to you! It's irresponsible! I…"

"You need rest!" Sakura shouted back. "Being with that winged guy will make you rest! This is an order from your doctor!"

"But I'm alright! I…"

"So you still don't understand the meaning of helping each other, eh?"

Tenten was stunned, eyes widening at her statement. Sakura gave her a gentle smile and put her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"I'll take care of your work… and you… go to the place where you should be," she repeated slowly and softly. Tenten lowered her eyes. "Don't reject this or I'll be really angry at you. Rest… and be by his side. Please, loosen yourself up for a while. Alright?"

Tenten smiled. She touched Sakura's hand by her shoulder lightly and said the words that meant more than the simplicity they held.

"Thank you."

X

The circle shattered in front of him. Kiba grinned wildly then pointed the shattering shards triumphantly.

"ACCOMPLISHED!" He shouted with pride and satisfaction. Kurenai smiled in amusement. _He really is an active kid._ "HAH! How's that?! Now what do ya have for me?! We're ready! Aren't we, Akamaru?"

"Warf!!" Akamaru jumped on his knees. He wagged his tail. "Warf! Warf!"

"You've cracked all the elements that I made…" said Kurenai slowly. She then smiled. "Now all that is left is the way to activate it in combat."

Kiba quickly turned to look at her. He grinned.

"Great!" He was in full spirit. A good spar would do wonders to him. Kurenai titled her head a little and smiled. "I'll be ready to whatever plan you have for me next."

"But I'm not the right person to spar with you, since based on power, there is no doubt that I would lose," said the black haired woman. She closed her eyes. "Then… All I have to do is summon something that can match your speed and maybe, power. But still, don't use your Beast. It won't hold out."

Kiba nodded in agreement. He was curious on what kind of monster Kurenai would summon for him. It must've been a cool one! His mentor made a scratch on her right hand. She stretched the bleeding hand in front of her, letting the blood drip on to the grass below. She clenched it into fist.

"_Vanishing clouds and earthen floor._"

A glowing summoning circle formed beneath her feet. Then her blood that dripped formed another summoning circle in front of her.

"Crashing waves and blowing winds… Heed my call."

She opened her red eyes and opened her fist.

"Appear before me. Summon. Incantation!"

FLASH!!! A blinding red light shone from the summoning circle in front of her, threading figure into real body. It was completing itself… and when the light vanished, a figure stood before Kiba…

The guardian jerked back in shock.

"W-WHAT IS THAT?!?!"

X

"Onee-san…"

Tenten titled her head and quickly recognized Hinata who was waiting by the hospital door. She smiled and greeted cheerfully, "Yo, Hinata!"

The heiress bit her bottom lip and stepped closer; her eyes looking at Tenten's bandaged left arm hesitantly.

"G-Gomenasai…"

Tenten raised her eyebrows. Her brown eyes turned warm. Hinata looked away and continued, "I… I should've been able to stop before I hit you that time… Knowing that you haven't recovered and all… I should've been able to push it more and…"

"Hey… It doesn't matter!" Tenten waved her right hand idly. She grinned. "The important thing is… I'm alive and you can control your Beast. That's all. You don't need to apologize. My hand will heal over time. Don't show that kind of face again, alright? I'm OK. And of course, I hold no grudge against you. None at all."

"D-Demo…"

"You say 'Gomen' again… then I'll take my sword and attack you!" Tenten raised her right hand as if wanted to grab something. "Sheesh… you're difficult to deal with if it's about this kinda thing!"

The heiress stopped for a while and finally smiled. She nodded. Tenten's eyes softened.

"Now… I have nothing left to teach you about Beast control," she said gently. "I'll teach you combat next time, after I recover. Jyuuken will be Neji's part but he is unavailable right now. So… while you're waiting for both of us, I suggest you meditate."

Hinata blinked.

"Meditate?"

"Yep!" Tenten nodded her head then grinned again. "NEJI—not me—said that meditation is good for the body and soul. You release yourself from this life's issues and cleanse your soul. You also can try to practice breathing… and talk to your Beast. That is a good time to get to know your Beast better. Beasts aren't always all violence, you know. They're way more than that. They're a part of your heart after all…"

Tenten trailed off then closed her eyes. A slight wounded expression crossed her face but disappeared as fast as it came. Hinata titled her head.

"Onee-san?"

"Well! I be better off now!" Tenten suddenly stood straight, grinning. She patted Hinata. "See ya again, Hinata! Have a nice chat!!"

She then walked away, leaving the puzzled Hinata.

_She… why did she look… unhappy?_

X

"Wha… WHAT IS THAT?!?!"

In front Kiba stood a very… VERY… _CUTE_ fur ball. Its ears were small, only appearing like two little triangle on its round—very round, and fluffy head. Actually, its body was only a round pink furball with two eyes, a cute cattish mouth, a small pink nose, a pair of little hands, and two big feet. It had two little cute bat wings on its back and a thin, long tail waved behind it. Kurenai smiled widely and said, rather overly happy, "Isn't it cute? I always love how it waves its tail!! Do you want to look at how it does it?"

Kiba's mouth fell on the grass with a loud CLANK. PLEASE!!

"W-Wait a minute!" He sweatdropped. "I'm not here to see this cutie little doll! You said I'm gonna spar!! Don't tell me it's this little… creature that will be my opponent!"

"Well… unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you see it, it IS your opponent," Kurenai stifled her laughter with a strong smirk. Kiba frowned at her. "My, Kiba, don't look at me like that. It really is your opponent. Its name is Evor. Cute, isn't it?"

Kiba groaned exasperatedly, hands on his head. Evor blinked a few times with those… round puppy eyes and let out a cute little short screech—so oooverly adorable for a sparring partner. Kiba messed up his hair and groaned, "I can't fight against that thing!! It's just too brutal to hurt something this… this… this… _CUTE_!"

Evor squealed again, jumping on its place while wriggling its two little hands. Just… imagine it yourself. Kurenai stifled her laughter when Evor jumped towards Kiba and bounced around him while chattering with its lovely squeal. She then coughed, making Kiba look at her again.

"Well… anyway… Evor is not as weak as it seems to be," She began, clicking her fingers. Evor jumped to her side again, squealing for the last time. "It is a lot faster that it seems to be and… It can control all elements of Magic. Evor can manipulate elements; that's its most dangerous capability. Well… You can try now, if you'd love to. Evor!"

"Qui!!" The little furball jumped, wriggling its hand. Kurenai pointed at Kiba and said, "Play with him!"

"Play?!" Kiba jerked back… but Evor jumped happily into the air… took a deep breath… and…

"QUI!"

BWOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!!! Kiba was almost caught in a burning inferno bursting out of its mouth. He frowned.

"What the—"

"QUI!"

CRANK! An ice peak almost pierced the dog lad. Kiba rolled and raised his hand. He didn't know since when but… its pinky fur turned bluish. He chided.

"Swallow! Water!!"

Evor swallowed all the water… and… it returned it. Double time.

SPLASH! Kiba groaned when he hit the ground. Evor landed on the grass again, squealing with laughter. The dog lag frowned at the little creature.

"You! How could…"

"That's what happens when you inflict Evor with the same attributes that it possesses," said Kurenai, rubbing the little creature gently. Evor squealed. "It absorbs the magic and retaliates with the same type of magic twice as powerful. But on the other hand, if you inflict Evor with the opposite elements, you will double the effect of your attack. Still, Evor can manipulate elements and changes its attribute anytime it likes. That one was still an example. Evor won't go so easy on you this time."

Kiba messed up his hair. He made his stance, eyes glimmering with spirit.

"This is getting fun," he grinned. "Bring it on!"

Kurenai smiled. She patted Evor.

"Evor…"

"QUI!!" The creature jumped. The black haired woman pointed to Kiba once more.

"Attack him!"

X

Sakura looked at the note Tenten gave to her. It was a note on how to do magic melding. She sweatdropped. She never knew that a blacksmith was such a complicated occupation. There were these diagrams plus pictures and complicated incantations. Usually 'normal' blacksmiths used regular melding but this one used magic and the note said that it was one of the BASICS before a blacksmith could forge a magic-infused weapon. Sakura shook her head. Well… maybe being a medic was not the most difficult job after all. Well, every job had their respective difficulties.

"Sakura."

The pink haired medic quickly turned around, raising her eyebrows when she looked at the condition of Uchiha Sasuke. The man was sweating and his Hyuuga robe was messed up. His onyx eyes roamed the West Garden of Hyuuga Castle where they were standing now and said, "Where's that blacksmith?"

"Tenten?" Sakura asked the obvious. The raven haired man shot a glare at her. "Well… she is… currently resting and obviously unavailable."

"Unavailable, huh?" Sasuke straightened, steadying his breath. He shot another glare at the medic. "Are you sure you're not keeping her away from me?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Of course not!" she said quickly. "What makes you think I'd do that to you? You made it sound like I betrayed your trust!"

"I guess you would." Sasuke folded his arms. "You are to tell her that I want to meet her today. The training has finished… so she must have some free time to talk to me. Or do you think that my problem is too unimportant?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. This man before her…

"What's wrong with you, Sasuke-kun?" she asked rather irritatingly. "You're not… you. Suddenly you just came and accused me for deceiving you! I told you the truth. She is not available right now. She is exhausted because last night she used a powerful incantation and trained Hinata right after she woke up! I wouldn't dare to ask her to talk to you right away!"

"So you met her," he said sharply. His onyx eyes didn't soften. "But you didn't say anything."

"I've told you, Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura exasperatedly. "She is completely exhausted. But I'm sure she'll give some of her time to meet you when she's ready. Right now she's not."

Sasuke looked away.

"When she's ready, huh?" he mumbled. "She'll never be. What is she hiding from me? What is that something that she doesn't want me to know? I hate her and her riddles."

He turned around, one hand on the hilt of his sword. Sakura quickly shouted, "Where are you going?"

Sasuke didn't even stop his movement as he talked.

"Her room. I'll meet her there."

"What?!" Sakura quickly ran after him. She caught his arm. "Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

"If you want to accompany me, you may." He glanced at her. Sakura shook her head.

"Don't disturb her! She…"

"Then you really do want to keep her away from me," Sasuke touched Sakura's forehead. "Incantation."

FLASH! Sakura's movement completely frozen. Sasuke coldly slid his hand off her grip then turned around. Now she could only watch as the Uchiha walked away.

"Nobody can stop me now…" His onyx eyes glimmered. "Not even you."

_What's happening?_ The emerald eyes watched him walked away. _What's happening with you, Sasuke-kun?!_

X

The brown eyes were distant as she stepped into the room. She closed the door slowly and walked towards the bed in light and agile steps. She took a nearby chair and dragged it to the bedside. She then leaned forward, looking at the sleeping Hyuuga. A faint smile curved up her lips.

**Hime.**

Tatsu appeared beside her, curling its body and gently placing its head on her shoulder with a low growl. Tenten raised her right arm and touched its snout.

"Tatsu."

She rubbed the dragon for a few times before suddenly taking a deep breath.

"Gomen, ne… Tatsu," she said slowly, averting her eyes. "You… You must've felt hurt when the suction happened… It damaged you directly, didn't it? I was careless. Gomen, ne."

**No, Hime… it's alright. I'm not severely damaged. Instead, my utmost concern is **_**your**_** safety. I'm glad that you are unharmed.**

Tenten chuckled. She patted her dragon gently.

"You're too sweet, as usual," she said with laughter. "Thank you, Tatsu. Well then… are you ready?"

She placed her right hand on top Neji's forehead. Tatsu growled beside her.

**Always, Hime.**

She smiled then closed her eyes.

_This will hurt a bit, Neji… I'm sorry._

"Tatsu… Dive in."

The dragon growled… then suddenly, its body diffused into sparkling lights that dove onto Tenten's hand… thus directly penetrating into Neji's mind and heart.

X

"Well! Fancy seeing you here with that kind of stance, Sakura! I wonder what could've happen to you in the last few minutes?"

Sakura could only glare at Ino. _Hurry up and break it!!!_

"Don't glare at me!" Ino laughed. She stepped closed then poked her forehead while saying, "Break. Incantation."

Flash!!! Sakura took a very deep breath the moment she was moving again… and stomped right onto Ino's poor little toes.

"OUCH!!!" The blonde medic quickly drew her foot. "What was that for, Sakura?! I broke your incantation, didn't I?!"

"You should've done it without any fuss!!!" Sakura put her hands on her hip. "Don't you know how hard it is, to stand still like that?! My feet were starting to feel numb, darn it!! And… DON'T LAUGH!!! It's not funny!!"

"Well… It IS kinda funny to see you in the middle of the garden frozen like that," Ino snickered. Sakura glared at her again. "Hahahahahaha! Now, now… don't be so mad. Anyway… what happened? You definitely didn't jinx yourself, did you?"

"Of course not! I can't believe you can even think about that!" Sakura folded her arms. She exhaled audibly. "Sasuke-kun did it… He said he wanted to look for Tenten… and he didn't care about anything else. I wanted to stop him but he put a spell on me as soon as I grabbed his arm. Sheesh… He never did that before."

Ino watched as Sakura exhaled exasperatedly. She raised her hand to her friend.

"Refresh. Heal."

Light covered Sakura and a second later, all her stamina had been restored. Sakura looked at Ino in surprise and said, "Gee… thanks!"

"Just take it as an apology for making fun of you today," said the blonde girl, grinning. She tilted her head to the Third West Tower of the Hyuuga Castle. "Her room is up there, right? You better get there soon, before your Sasuke-kun manages to break into her room."

Sakura nodded and quickly ran to the Castle. She stopped halfway then ran back to the puzzled Ino.

"Why are you still here?! Go! Catch up with that Uchiha!"

"I forgot," The pink haired medic stuck the note Tenten gave her to Ino's open hand. She grinned. "Go to the smithy and explain this to them. Thanks a lot, Ino!"

She then ran into the Castle. Ino slowly looked at the note… then sweatdropped.

"Great! I don't even know what this is! I shouldn't have helped you in the first place!!"

X

Her eyes were the eyes of the Dragon… but she didn't seem to look at the front. She didn't even seem to look at anything although her eyes were open.

What she saw were the images of Neji's mind… images directly from Tatsu's own eyes—monitoring the condition of Neji's Heart.

X

His heart was darker than a few years earlier. It was supposed to be the view of bright blue sky… with an endless grassy plain to the front and a waterfall by the edge in the back—falling to the vast clouds that covered the empty world. It wasn't completely empty though… A magnificent huge majestic eagle lived there, usually sitting by a huge rock that towered at the far north of the plain as if watching everything that happened within that world—enjoying the cold breeze that constantly blew. But now… the scenery almost vanished.

The Darkness that lurked below the waterfall… years ago it barely reached the plain but now the plain itself was almost completely engulfed in this obscurity. The Dragon flew to the place where the Eagle resided… only to find out that the Beast was restrained by veins of shadow—its wings were completely sealed… It could no longer fly. The sharp brown eyes of the Eagle caught the Dragon's figure as soon as it was close enough. It gave a soft screech.

**So you come again, my friend…**

The Dragon growled, eyeing how the Shadow held a firm grip on its friend's wings. It shook its head.

**I'm sorry… I'm late.**

The Eagle chuckled.

**What are you talking about? You took a long time to come here… but now… at least the shadows don't creep around me and slowly swallow me inch by inch. I feel a lot more… relieved. It seems as if my pain has been halted for a while. And for that, My Friend, I thank you and your Container. At least the torment has stopped… for now.**

The Dragon narrowed its eyes.

**So… it is getting worse.**

Eagle titled its head to look at its wings and sighed.

**My time is running out… My Partner won't hold out much longer… and neither will I. I will soon disappear, my friend… into the darkness. And at that time… I wish you could relieve me from the pain yourself. Through Death.**

The Dragon gave an empty chuckle.

**Your Container asked the same to mine. But we will find another way, dear friend. I will find a way to banish the Darkness that binds you.**

The Eagle nodded.

**I am most pleased. Please do so… and please find it quick. In every passing day… it swallows me quicker and quicker. I don't know how many days I have left… but I know that the fated day will come very fast. I put my trust in you; however, if you cannot find a way until the day when I am completely swallowed by this shadow… please do not hesitate to take my Container's life. It is for the best, my friend. For my Container and I.**

The Dragon nodded.

**I understand. Farewell then, Eagle. Take care… Please cherish this short time of ease. We cannot hold it forever.**

The Eagle bowed in its own way—lowering its head gracefully and lifting its right foot.

**Thank you… There is no doubt that I will… See you again, my friend, if the opportunity to do so presents itself. Let us hope nonetheless.**

X

She closed her eyes, lifted her hand from his forehead. She bit her bottom lip and thought hard as Tatsu reappeared by her side.

**Hime…**

"So… the Eagle only has a few moments left," She sighed wearily. "This is worrisome…"

She shook her head. The Dragon didn't say anything as she slowly raised her hand and put them gently on the man's cheek. Warm… soft… and so alive. She smiled longingly.

"Neji…"

_Stay. Please._

Tatsu closed its eyes. Another one… Another lost… Tatsu's bright colored eyes glimmered with anger. It could never forgive Orochimaru for inflicting such torment to its Princess. Could never forgive him… Never.

Tatsu suddenly jerked back, looking towards the door.

**Hime.**

She nodded. She then said exasperatedly, "He came after all, eh? I guess we can't hide any more."

X

Sasuke's eyes were emotionless when he arrived in front of the blacksmith's room. He would get his answers today… no matter what kind of excuse she had. The man reached out his hand to grab the knob but a voice halted him.

"Wow… you wanna walk into a woman's bedroom without knocking first? That's impolite, Sasuke-san. Completely impolite. Dangerous too."

Sasuke didn't even need to turn around.

"I want to talk to you."

Tenten laughed. She took a step forward.

"I guess there is no other reason for why you're in front of my room today," she said lightly. Sasuke finally turned around and faced the blacksmith. She indeed looked tired and there was a sling that supported her completely bandaged left arm. She put her right hand on her hip. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

_How can she act so casually?_ Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He took his sword and positioned it horizontally in front of him.

"You gave this to the old man, didn't you?"

She smiled sweetly.

"I suppose I did."

"You did, but you didn't tell me."

"There is nothing to be talked about regarding that topic."

"There _is_ something," he narrowed his eyes. She raised her eyebrows. "It connects my past. You know my past, don't you? Every time the sword reacts, I foresee my past. Tell me about my past. NOW."

She closed her eyes and slowly looked at the stairs leading to them from the lower level. Right at that time, Sakura came, panting heavily. She looked at Tenten who was standing by the corner in surprised.

"Tenten! You… You're not in there? Sasuke-kun, have you…"

"What took you so long, Sakura?" Tenten smiled. She gave Sasuke a sharp look. "We're just about to unveil something. Follow me to the Main Library. That place is perfect for us to talk. And… yes, Sakura, you too."

X

_So you were actually… You didn't mean any to harm to me?_

**Why should I, My Lady? I am born with you. If you die… what could've happened to me? It doesn't mean I will accept you freely though. I only want to see your will. And now since I have seen it, I acknowledge you as my Container.**

_I'm sorry… for denying you._

**Denying me means denying yourself. Be honest to yourself, My Lady… Accept who you really are.**

_I… I don't know who I am._

**Then ask yourself, my dear. You won't know if you don't try. If you are to be a wonderful queen… you must learn to understand. And I believe that your friends ask the same.**

_I… T-Thank you…_

**Be thankful to yourself. Be thankful for being born. I am your heart after all, My Lady. Without you… there will be no me.**

_T-This is the first time… someone ever told me to be thankful for being born… I never… accepted those words before. They usually… shoved me away…_

**Maybe… you only see the harm they did to you but not the reason behind them. If you did, perhaps you'd understand… how precious you are for them. Not only as a heiress, but as a person.**

X

The Library was a big building located by the West Wing of The Hyuuga Castle. It was a paradise with shelves towering four meters above the ground. Fifteen minutes wouldn't be enough to even walk around the library. Wide, filled with sunshine, and stuffed with books, it was the perfect place for any kind of scholar. Thus, there were only a few persons there and it was a nice place to make a secret meeting. Tenten led them to one of the tables in the library. She chose the farthest one, right in the corner. She took a seat on one of the chairs, sighing with relief. She felt quite tired with only a few minutes of walking… Perhaps she really did need some rest…

"Now tell me," Uchiha Sasuke stood by her right, folding his arms. His voice was stern and demanding. Tenten smiled then gestured him to sit.

"Don't be such in a hurry," She said nonchalantly. "Come on, sit. You too, Sakura. Don't stare at me too long, will ya? Come on… Am I that attractive even to girls?"

Sakura showed a faint smile then sat on her left. She put her hand on Tenten's forehead and said, "It seems like you're having a mild fever. You better take some rest soon. You overworked yourself."

Tenten didn't answer that, instead she looked at the glowering Sasuke.

"You wanna hear my story, eh?" She grinned. She then raised her index finger. "But listen: What you are about to hear is based on my observation for years so you may make your respective conclusions; also, what I'm going to tell you also concerns Naruto. You may or may not tell this to him, but I personally advice you to do so. This is about how you ended up with Sarutobi-sama… and a theory on why you all lost your memories."

X

Hanabi looked down at the City of Hane from her bedroom at the top of the Main Tower of Hyuuga Castle. Shino watched her from the corner, silent and observant. It was his daily routine to be by Hanabi's side where ever she was. He didn't say he liked it but it seemed like this routine had already become a part of his life. He was 'created' to watch over her.

"Ne… Shino."

"Yes."

It was a little strange for Hanabi to open a conversation between them. Although Hanabi was considerably talkative, she never asked Shino to chat. That was… kind of obvious though.

"Why… Anee-san… trains so hard?"

Shino gazed at her. She was looking at the City of Hane with distant eyes, contemplating something.

"Anee-san… is the Heiress, right?" She said thoughtfully. "She doesn't need to plunge herself into battle even though she has the Beast in her. She can just sit down and let Neji-nii-sama and the armies do everything for her. She… Why does she strive so hard? Why does Anee-san risk herself? I don't understand her. I will never understand her."

Shino looked down at the floor for a while before he finally lifted his head to look at the Princess once again.

"This country… means a lot to her… more than herself."

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't satisfied. Shino continued.

"She has a responsibility as a leader. That is why she ignores her rights and does her duties instead. But it is also not only about duties. This country… This whole city… she treasures them so much. She loves her people… and thus her people love her. This bond that she has… is more important than her own life. For her country, she will fight."

"But… But it won't do any good to her, right?" Hanabi turned around to face Shino. "She… What will she get after all the hard work?!"

Shino took a deep breath. He looked towards his mistress with and spoke with a softness of resignation that she had never heard, much less imagined from him before.

"For a good leader, Hanabi-sama… Seeing the smile of your people… It's worth everything in the world."

X

"All three of you… were found by Sarutobi-sama three years ago, right?"

Tenten said it idly. Sasuke nodded slightly. The brunette took a deep breath.

"Five years ago… unsatisfied with only a lab in his castle, Orochimaru built another laboratory in The Land of Sound. There, he invented a brand new system regarding the building of an army with the help of drugs and such. He invaded the neighboring country to test his project… and annihilated most of the citizens in his experiments. The Land of Fire… The Land of Lightning… He invaded them all, with no exceptions. Neji and I were furious… especially when we managed to save two survivors from the hands of Kabuto. Not so long after that incident… both of us went on a journey, together… to find out what Orochimaru was up to. We soon knew that all this time, this whole six years, Orochimaru never thought about anything except his experiments and his own power. The bad thing is… both of us knew that sheer power alone wouldn't be able to stop him. So all we could do… was to wait and save anybody that survived his invasion."

Tenten looked at Sasuke and Sakura from beneath her lashes. Anticipation was dawning over their eyes. Looks like they knew exactly where this one would lead.

"But… we didn't always sit back and wait. One day, driven by our accumulated anger, we attacked the laboratory. The laboratory was the place where he used to do his experiments… and the place where he used humans as his specimens. We just couldn't ignore his actions. We had had enough."

Tenten rubbed her lower lips. She smiled faintly.

"Well… it appeared that the laboratory was meant for more than just experiments," She chuckled. "It blew up… the moment Neji and I were inside. We managed to get away… and yes, we managed to save three 'specimens' in that laboratory. But unfortunately… they lost their memories. The only clue we had was the names printed on the back of their black shirts. Uncertain on what we should do to them, we brought them to Sarutobi-sama's place… and let him take care of them… until the time when we would meet them… once again."

She lifted her brown eyes and looked at the two persons in front of her. Sakura clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _So… all this time… she knew… _

'_**I don't know why, but I can see that since the very beginning, she has a very huge interest in you.**__**"**_

_She… had been waiting for us…_

"So what were you two doing… after you gave… those survivors to Sarutobi?" asked Sasuke. His eyes darkened. Tenten closed her eyes.

"You're sharp," she said with an empty laugh. "Yes. For a few months, we searched for your families."

Sakura quickly lifted her head and said, "Really?! Then…"

"They were all annihilated," Tenten shook her head. She smiled faintly. "All of them… What was left… was nothing but three burnt down villages with skulls here and there. I'm sorry."

Sakura took a deep breath and clenched her fists tighter. _So… our memories… stopped there…_

"Tell me more."

Sasuke suddenly stood up. Tenten watched him with a hardened gaze. The man took out his sword and slammed it on the table.

"TELL ME MORE, I SAY!"

The brunette didn't waver.

"There is nothing else left to tell you."

"I've told you there IS," Sasuke hissed. He stood in front of her. "My family. You know my family!"

Tenten narrowed her eyes. She smiled then said, "Why do you say that?"

"You gave the sword to the old man, right?" Sasuke took a deep breath. That memory… That memory of the sword was the only thing that connected him with his past. "You gave the sword to the old man! Who is he? Tell me!"

Tenten rubbed her bottom lips. She closed her eyes.

"Fine, then…"

X

Hinata blinked a few times when the sunlight shone over her eyes. She shielded her eyes with her hand, looking at the blue sky with a sort of content feeling in her heart. Today was a good day… The sun was shining and the bird was chirping happily on the tree branch. The sound of the people by the construction site reminded her of their will power. Their will to live. She walked out of the Castle garden. Perhaps a little stroll by the city would do well for her. It had been a while since she walked around the capital city…

"Ah, Your Majesty!"

An old man bowed down deeply at her. She replied with a slight bow and said gently, "How is everything, Touseka-san?"

"It's wonderful, Your Majesty!" He laughed. "Wonderful! The tower in the East will be finished today, and the crops by the field are ready for harvest! I will be more than happy if Your Majesty is willing to receive some of our eggplants!"

"Why, of course," Hinata smiled. She loved everyone in Hane. They were all good people. "I'll be very thankful. I'm glad that everything is alright."

"As long as Your Majesty is here, everything will be okay," The old man smiled at her. His eyes turned watery. "I… I'm happy to see you again, Your Majesty. I'm truly happy… and relieved… that you are alright. Thank you for coming back, Your Majesty… Thank you…"

Hinata smiled and bowed slightly.

"I was the one who should said thank you, Touseka-san. From the bottom of my heart."

That was only one of so many reasons why she loved this country… and why she would do anything for the sake of the people that lived their lives under the same sky as she did.

X

Sakura held her breath as she eyed them both. Sasuke was looking at the brunette with a sharp and demanding look while in the contrary, Tenten was taking her time—eyes examining the scenery outside the library window. She took a deep breath again.

"I must admit… that I did know your clan months before they were annihilated," She said slowly. Her hand gestured the standing Uchiha to sit. "The Uchiha Clan… by the Land of Fire, the controller of flame. They were wonderful fighters… They were a skillful and proud clan who believed that their fire could engulf anything."

Tenten closed her eyes.

"And… yes, the Chief asked me to make a sword for their clan. A fire elemented sword. I never made sword again after my father's departure since I had enough of war already. I had enough of making weapons. But that man… the Chief, was a wonderful man. He encouraged me to make one… So in a few short weeks, I made my first elemental sword… The Blazing Horizon."

Sasuke looked at the sword on the table. _The Blazing Horizon…_

"I gave the sword to the Chief… but I never knew to whom he gave the sword. I left before he handed the sword to its rightful owner, so I didn't know. At all."

She chuckled a little then shook her head. Her eyes turned dark.

"I went away after that day when I had given him the sword," A painful smile crossed her face. "Silly… I felt so guilty after I left the Land of Fire, I should've seen the user at least once. Perhaps that was why I turned back in the middle of my way home... and went back to Akahi City—about three weeks after my departure."

She glanced at Sasuke.

"And by the time I arrived… the city no longer existed."

X

"Anee-san!!!"

Hanabi ran towards her beloved sister. Hinata turned around, opening her arms to hug the running princess. Hanabi threw herself to her, feeling the gentle embrace of her only family. She rarely saw her sister recently. They had their own schedule to do and somehow, she felt kind of lonely.

"What are you doing here in the city?" asked the heiress gently, releasing her sister. "It is a bit unusual for you to stroll around between the citizenry."

"Well… I was bored the whole time, so I decided perhaps a little walk will do me good," Hanabi put her hands on her hip. She looked around to the citizens who walked pass them like an endless wave. "And… I discovered that there is so many things here to see!"

Hinata smiled at her sister. She took a deep breath then said, "Well then… what about walking around with me?"

Hanabi took her sister's hand in glee.

"Sure!!! Let's move, Shino!!!"

X

Silence dawned over them as they waited for her to continue. Tenten closed her eyes again.

"I couldn't do anything at that time," She said slowly. "And how… how I hated myself for being away. There was nothing left, only death and burnt down buildings. I searched for survivors… but what I found… was the dying Chief. He was alive, but I knew he wouldn't hold out for too long. What he said to me by the end of his life was his will. But then… he closed his eyes forever."

Sasuke's eyes turned sharp. He hissed, "What is the will?"

A smile crept up her face. She raised her hand… and pointed Sasuke.

"'_Protect my last descendant… The only survivor… The wielder of the Blazing Horizon_.'"

X

Ino yawned as she stretched her body. The sun was shining… the breeze was nice and fresh… Everything around her seemed so calm and tranquil that it was almost unreal after the days of war and bloodshed. She let herself rest on the Garden bench then looked at the newly finished Inner Front Gate of Hyuuga Castle. But then, the serenity broke when two oh-so-familiar faces appeared there.

"Shikamaru! Chouji!!"

She ran right towards them. Shikamaru didn't even glance at her while Chouji took a short break from his snack and replied, "Ino!"

The blonde girl finally arrived by their side and raised her eyebrow.

"What are you two doing here?"

"That's not a really nice thing to say…" Chouji furrowed his eyebrows. Ino ignored his statement and continued to glare at Shikamaru. The tactician finally surrendered to her glare and said rather lazily, "We're here to see Neji. We have a lot to talk about."

X

The onyx eyes widened. Tenten lowered her finger and looked at the wide window of the library.

"That descendant… sure was kind of hard to find but finally I was able to find him… in a laboratory with two other captives, years after the event," she said idly. "He lost his memories. He couldn't even remember the name of his sword. I was sort of upset. That sword was one-of-a-kind but he forgot its name! AND its purpose. Sheesh…"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hissed slowly, "I do know the purpose."

The brunette glanced at him.

"Oh?"

The Uchiha descendant clenched and unclenched his fists.

"The purpose is…" He gritted his teeth but eventually relaxed. "… To live."

X

"But Neji-san is unavailable right now," Ino folded her arms. "We don't even know where he is! Only Lee-san and Tenten-san know. Almost every activity here in the Castle is controlled by Lee-san, now that Neji-san is nowhere to be found."

Shikamaru looked away then said, "Then Lee-san, if he's the one in charge."

Ino cringed her forehead then said curiously, "Why are you so eager to talk to the leaders?"

Shikamaru, yawning, thought that explaining everything would be too troublesome.

"The war."

X

A smile, a genuine one, spread across her face. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

"But that is something that I cannot do."

Sakura quickly turned to look at Sasuke, bewildered. Tenten, who watched the young man calmly beneath her bangs, didn't give a single reaction. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You know, right?" He said slowly. A flick of anger existed in his eyes. "You know exactly… that the one who destroyed my village and my clan… was NOT Orochimaru."

"WHAT?!" Sakura now fully had her attention on him. "What do you mean?! What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?! Your village…"

"You're not fully brainwashed after all, eh?" Tenten gave out an empty chuckle. She shook her head. "Orochimaru sure knows how to make darkness appears in someone's heart."

"His name…" Sasuke clenched his fist. "Tell me his name!"

Tenten shook her head.

"He is one of the Bearers of the Forgotten Names," she said slowly. "No one knows his name… unless he is obliged to let certain people to know him."

"Then it's true that you know him," Sasuke quickly advanced forward. "Tell me. Tell me about him!"

"It won't do any good to you if you know anyway," Tenten looked at him right in the eye. "He is not someone you can fight against."

"You're talking about my power?" said Sasuke in anger, eyes flashing dangerously. "You think I cannot win against him?"

"Not that I underestimate you… but he is not the type of opponent you can win against," Tenten looked away. "Definitely not. He is…"

"Who do you think I am? A complete fool?"

"I'm not talking about your ability! But you must never fight him! He is not an opponent you can fight against! You…"

GRAB! In a swift motion, Sasuke got hold of Tenten's collar. Sakura quickly stood up and shouted, "Sasuke-kun!"

"Tell me about him," He said, slow and demanding. His eyes flared with anger. "Who is he? Why is he attacking my family? TELL ME!"

Tenten closed her eyes.

"I can't."

"You think I cannot win against him, don't you?" Sasuke hissed in anger. "You think I'm no match for him…That I'm a loser… I can't even remember my sword but even I can learn its purpose. You think I am…"

"He is not the man… you can or may fight," said Tenten firmly. Her eyes were hard and cold. "That is not only a certainty… but also something that you must conform, Uchiha Sasuke."

The raven haired young man shook in anger.

"I DON'T CARE!"

In a second, he had both of his hands by her collar, tugging her harshly towards him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" shouted the man. "What do you know about me?! What do you know about what's good for me?! What do you know about my fate?! What do you know about my destiny?! I live… I LIVE TO MURDER THAT MAN! Don't you even dare to say that I must abandon my path! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO DEFLECT ME FROM HIM! You don't know my life! You will never know the pain I have endured! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!! NOW TELL ME ABOUT HIM! TELL ME!!!!"

Tenten was silent. She closed her eyes… then looked at the flaring eyes of the man.

"I've told you… that I cannot."

X

The bowl haired man was tidying the papers that were scattered all around him the moment the three of them arrived. Shikamaru didn't even say 'hello' to him when he reached for the door and closed it.

Lee quickly realized the signal and straightened.

And so it had begun.

X

The hands of the Uchiha shook terribly as burning anger flared in his heart. He suddenly let out a restrained cry of rage and released the Tenkai descendant harshly on the chair. With a swift movement he grabbed his sword and walked away in long steps—leaving an air of anger behind him. Sakura threw a look at Tenten, concern and uncertainty filled her orbs. Tenten closed her eyes then said quietly,

"Go."

Sakura clenched her jaw then after a meaningful look at the older woman she bolted off to catch the raven-haired man.

X

The orchard was a nice field with apple trees lined here and there. It was one of the best spot in the whole of Hane and it was a nice thing that Idion didn't destroy it during their reign. Hinata bowed down to the keeper and said gently, "Good afternoon, Heichi-san."

"Your Majesty!" The old man quickly bowed down deeper while putting his straw hat on his chest. "I'm so glad to see you here, Your Majesty!! Today is a nice day… and the harvest will soon be coming! If you want to, I can pick some of the apples for you today!"

"It's alright, Heichi-san," Hinata smiled. "I will walk around for a little while. Thank you very much for the offer."

"Would you like me to walk you around, Your Majesty?"

"Ah. It's fine," Hinata moved her hand. She laughed quietly then looked at the lining trees around her. Her eyes softened. "I want to be alone for a while."

Hinata bowed down again then walked to along the trees. Heichi-san watched her drift away; a fatherly love filled his eyes. Hanabi stood beside him alongside Shino. The guardian followed the heiress' every movement, to the point that Heichi-san's voice almost startled him.

"She usually came here with Hiashi-sama," said the orchard keeper. Shino titled his head to look at him and Hanabi quickly turned around. "Since she was a little girl… she loved to walk along the trees… Trees are living creatures too. I always believe that these trees could feel. They can feel the presence of their lord, hear their voices… They can feel that they are loved by their masters. Days without Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama were hard, I must tell you… Even the trees were on the verge of withering. With Hinata-sama here now… We… Just like the trees… the citizens are too… We… we all hear her, feel her…"

The old man wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Although now there is no Hiashi-sama beside her… she still walks along that path… Still walks… There will be no other country we will ever dream to be in. Hinata-sama… just like Hiashi-sama… is one of those who keep us alive, prosper, and live with hope. And for us she still walks… We… We want her to know we feel her too. We hear her… always."

A small rare smile spread across Shino's face.

"She knows," he said quietly. "That is why she walks."

Heichi-san nodded and wiped his tears off.

Hanabi watched them both with unfathomable gaze. Somehow what her father always told her rose again in her head.

"_**The country lives for its lord… but before that, the lord lives for the country. A good lord will always put his country as his or her highest priority. A lord who loves his or her country… will be loved back. The feeling of being needed by hundreds of people, by that under your wings… is something that you can't count, Hanabi. That is the spirit of Hane. The spirit of The White Sky…"**_

X

"Sasuke-kun!!! Wait!!!!"

He didn't even listen to her. Only anger flared in his heart. Anger and disappointment.

"I said wait! SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

She got a hold of his hand. Sasuke turned around quickly, raising his hand and opening his mouth for incantation but Sakura swiftly took his other hand and in a gentle motion pinned it. Against all his anger, Sasuke must admit that he was surprised of her brilliance.

"You can't get me with the same trick twice, Sasuke-kun," said the medic, grinning.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking away. He murmured, "You've got nothing to do with me."

"Well… surprisingly, I have!" Sakura let him go. Sasuke turned around. "Wait, Sasuke-kun! I… I'm sure she has a reason on why…"

"She's just nothing but a…"

"She has her reason!"

"Underestimate me, she does. She will never…"

"She just wants you to be safe! She…"

"I never asked for safety from her. This is MY life and I am the one who…"

"She wants the best for you! This is what's good for you to do! If that man is not the one for you to fight… I would think the same thing as her!"

The onyx eyes hardened. His body stiffened.

"Just like her… You don't know anything about me."

Silence. Sakura gave an audible breathing. She took a deep breath.

"Does that mean you do?"

His movement stopped. Sakura took a step forward. Her breath was hard and unsteady, trying to hold all emotions in her heart.

"She… She wants the best for us," she said slowly. "I believe… that she has given you all that she got. Don't you remember what she said? She…"

"She thinks I cannot win against that man who destroyed my village," Sasuke closed his eyes, clenching his fists to restrain his anger. "What she thinks is good for me is all false. She knows nothing at all."

_Everyone thinks I am weak. I am unworthy of such high dreams. What does she see in me anyway?! She is a total liar! Always saying something contradictive about me… always… ALWAYS! Just like everyone. Just like everyone! Nobody trusts me!_

"Have I told you… that I have faith in you on whatever road you take, Sasuke-kun?"

He opened his eyes. Sakura bit her bottom lips.

"I believe that… that you will succeed," She said slowly. "But… But now is not the time, Sasuke-kun. Not… the time."

X

Her steps stopped. She touched the cold stone wall of the Hyuuga Castle and leaned herself on her right hand. Her head was throbbing… something was not right at all…

**Hime… you're ill…**

She chided at the low sound of the Dragon in her heart. It sounded worried.

**You better take rest, Hime. The Diving must've taken your strength too.**

_Don't be silly, Tatsu… I used yours, not mine. The Diving has nothing to do with this…_ She closed her eyes then leaned to the wall. She eventually sat there, back against the cold stone. She had a fever, she knew. Perhaps because she pushed herself too much lately…

"See? Being too busy is bad for your health. How many times have I told you that?"

The brunette didn't even need to open her eyes to know who was talking. Instead, she grinned cheekily.

"Don't fuss like that, idiot… Help me up instead."

X

The raven haired man's breath was unsteady. Anger had engulfed him. Totally consuming his senses.

"The time will never come," he hissed. "It will never come… Not if she keeps on hiding all the facts inside her. She is a liar. And you cannot change my opinion anymore."

He stepped away… but she just couldn't stop.

"She really didn't know about that man you're talking about!" she shouted. "You… didn't you hear her?! He is that… that… person… who bears the Forgotten Name!"

"Forgotten Name or not… I will find him."

"But HOW?!"

Sasuke didn't halt his step.

"I will find it on my own."

Sakura gritted her teeth. _No… don't go yet…_

"Sasuke-kun… I… I believe… if we continue this… we will finally find everything," said the pink-haired medic slowly. "We… will find everything. Everything, by the end of this journey. So please… don't go yet."

The man was silent. She took a deep breath then decided to continue.

"I guess the reason she didn't tell you everything she knows is because she is still studying it. She, too, is not so sure about her intuition so rather than pluging you into a false prediction, it is better for her to keep it all inside. Besides, I'm sure when she said 'The Forgotten Names' she wasn't joking. I... I..."

She inhaled audibly.

"I feel like… I'm looking for… someone there too, just like you…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You…"

She clenched her fists.

"Someone who destroyed my village… the only phrase that I remember was 'The Forgotten Names'… I believe it will lead me towards my goal… to that annihilator that eliminated my family."

She finally looked up and let her emerald orbs clashed with his onyx eyes.

"That's why, Sasuke-kun… Let's work together. With you… I believe I can finally regain my identity. Together… let us find the truth… and those with The Forgotten Names."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He had never thought this girl could have the same goal as him. She was always so cheerful, with no worries painted on her face. _A liar,_ he thought. A master of hidden feelings… It was HIM after all… that underestimated her all this time…

"Fine."

X

The hospital was bright and warm. The light of the sunrise fell from the opened window and showered the room with its ray. There were four people there… two of them blocked the light from a near by window which they used as a way in. The frail woman before them never said anything but they both understood. Information was all that she needed.

"So it has fallen…" Tenten closed her eyes. A piece of cloth wet from cold water was placed on top of her forehead, cooling her burning body. A pair of warm hands was tending to her damaged left arms. She was not in good shape today. "I was hoping they could hold a little while longer…"

"There was no way that they could," Kakashi took a deep breath. He looked at her. "They had been trying to defend themselves for over three years."

"But are you sure the one who is hunting them down is Orochimaru?" said the brunette, furrowing her eyebrows. "I… I kind of doubt it. Orochimaru wouldn't hold back like this. The one who has taken that city down… is not him. He or she has a different pattern than that of Orochimaru. And… the Forgotten Names…"

"We had searched… but there are only vague rumors," Gai folded his arms. "We cannot take it as our basic information. Until now, they remain unknown."

"As the war continues… if we stay clueless about them, I'm afraid something bad is going to happen," Tenten tried to sit but the one who was tending her all the time held her back. "And… more over…"

Gai closed his eyes as her voice trailed. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"We… we discovered something regarding his condition," he said slowly. She quickly looked at him. "But I don't think you're going to take this as a good premonition…"

X

The small town was not a place with prosperity. There were sellers with their expired goods trying to attract the costumers that most of them had little than less money to buy. Thieves were everywhere, walking around between the town people and snatching everything from the pockets of those around them. It was not a good atmosphere as poverty was the only thing that remained in that once beautiful town. It was such a pity. If it were still under the wings of Hane, this kind of situation wouldn't even exist.

"Are you interested in buying a box of salted fish?"

A man with black glasses and a cape was offering him. Genma lowered his hood and took out something from his pocket; an amulet with a symbol of a white feather.

"I don't want a box. I want two."

That man nodded then said, "I see. This way please."

He led him to a narrow alley by the back of his store. The alley was not completely empty though. In the corners there were teenagers—smoking strong smelled herbs that left them in a state of trance or embracing with their opposite sex. Genma tried to ignore them but it appeared harder than he thought. It was the reflection of the world today, of the destruction people had tried to ignore all this time. The man who led him finally stopped in front of a wooden door. He knocked four times and a hoarse sound was coming from behind the door.

"The Light is the dawn."

The man with glasses replied, "Then the Feather is the sun."

A low click was heard and the door swung open. A big sturdy man stepped away from the doorway. He bowed down towards Genma who went in and smiled.

"Welcome back, Shiranui-san… I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We have no where else to go here in this city," said the man with an apologetic grin.

Genma shook his head then said, "No problem. As long as I know everyone is alright, I'm glad."

The man grinned again then looked at the—well, pretender of—salted fish seller. He said slowly, "Do you choose to accompany us in the meeting or going back to the shop, Aoba? The meeting will start soon."

"I'll go back, I guess," said Aoba, straightening his glasses. "Raidou hasn't come yet. I have to wait for him too. Anyway, it will raise suspicion if my store is unoccupied."

"I see… Thank you. See you around, Aoba."

The man leaft briskly, striding along the path without a single care at the disturbing situation the alley had. The sturdy man closed the door behind Genma then said, "The meeting room is just a little deeper inside. Everyone else is waiting."

Genma nodded. As he walked, the man suddenly said with a prideful voice.

"Welcome to the Feathers."

X

The door was closed. Her brown eyes didn't even waver. So that was it… What they had found…

"The Tree of Wisdom has fallen…"

A voice of a medic rose in the air. She stepped away from the darkness.

"But she still doesn't know anything."

Ino sighed a little, taking a chair to the side of the bed. She took the cloth from Tenten's forehead then dipped it into the cold water again. Tenten didn't move as Ino wiped all the sweats from her face and neck.

"I… I failed, didn't I?" she whispered. The ruby eyes of the medic took a glance at her. She closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have had done it… Sakura deserved something better… I shouldn't have…"

Ino stopped her movement. She closed her eyes.

"Even so… if you… had told her what happened… would the Elder have agreed with your decision?"

The brunette didn't answer. Ino moved closer.

"Listen, Tenten," she said demandingly. "I've been Sakura's friend ever since I met her… ever since we've been in Asura… And I assure you, she is NOT a fool. She is strong, Tenten. She can survive. She is not a little girl anymore, she's a woman. Anyway, the Elder's words are…"

"I'm afraid… that she will shatter…" The brown eyes turned wounded. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "I… I shouldn't…"

"I know," Ino nodded then placed the cloth on top of her forehead again. "I know. She… Well… I cannot blame you for being soft anyway… You love her, don't you?"

The brunette didn't answer once again. Yamanaka Ino chuckled a little, her eyes turned gentle.

"I wonder… if she feels it. You know, your affection?"

A wild grin formed on the weapon mistress' face. She laughed quietly.

"She won't… There is no need for her to remember me."

She closed her eyes.

"No need… It's for the best."

Ino wiped the droplets of cold water from the cloth by a dry towel. Her next sentence was spoken low, almost a whisper.

"I wonder if it is, Tenten…"

X

BOOOM!!!!!

Evor was thrown far away and Kiba suddenly appeared behind it.

_It used lightning… now…_

"EARTH!!!!"

WHAM!!! The little creature let out a cry of agony then fell to the earth. A while later, its fur turned into lights. Kiba panted from exhaustion, feeling all the burns and cuts and bruises that that creature inflicted on him. A sound of clapping startled him. Kurenai was smiling, clapping for his victory.

"That is well done," she said. "You've done well, Kiba. You've mastered the elements."

Kiba grinned and Akamaru quickly popped its head out.

"YAHOOOO!!! I told ya I could do it!" he jumped to the air. "Thanks to ya, Akamaru, I can beat it! Wonderful nose ya have there! We made it!"

Kurenai watched them in amusement. They were serious about getting stronger. It was a good sign. But then the next training would be…

"In the next training… It won't be me who trains you," said Kurenai suddenly. Kiba stopped his celebration and raised his eyebrows.

"What do ya mean? Then with whom I will train if it's not with you?"

"Neji-san told me that every Beast has their 'Special Ability'," said Kurenai slowly. "It means… you have to train with another Beast Bearer."

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. Then he would train with…

"Tenten-san will train you. You better prepared, Kiba. I heard that she is not a gentle trainer."

Kiba grinned. Finally…

"No problem. I'll show her my power!"

X

Her brown eyes were hazy as she stepped into the room. Ino was going to be awfully mad later on but she didn't care. Not this time.

"_**The darkness in him… We found out that it is indeed stopping… but the level we saw on that tank is not a good sign. It almost reached the top, Tenten. He won't hold out… Let alone a month, he won't even hold for a week. There is no way we can reach Mune when that time comes."**_

_No way… We can reach Mune…_

She took a chair then dragged it to the side of her bed. She sat there then leaned on the bed. Her eyes softened the moment she saw his face. He was still sleeping… but it wouldn't be long until he woke up. She didn't have enough power to make him sleep that long.

_**Let alone a month, he won't even hold for a week.**_

She put her hand on his warm cheek. He was still here with her… Still here…

"_**Fly with me tonight."**_

_I want you… not only for that night, but also for all the nights the Sky has bestowed upon me to live under…_

"_**Promise me one thing."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Kill me at the time when I am not myself anymore. I don't deserve life if it's not me who is living."**_

_You just want to fly again, don't you, Neji? It hurts when you cannot do what you want to…_

"_**It keeps telling me… Telling me to destroy… What do you know about being forced around?!"**_

_That's why, Neji… That's why I…_

"_**I only have a few moments here… I want to feel the world as it is… without being bothered by my fate."**_

_Fate… sure hates us both, doesn't it? Fate hates us… so much…_

But she loved him… and there was nothing she could do…

A low sound was heard. Her eyes turned into a soft brown when he slowly opened his eyes… and the first view he saw was her smile.

"Welcome back, Neji."

Her voice was drifting to his thoughts like a brook, reminding him that he was still there. Still him.

Pain suddenly shocked his forehead. He lifted a hand but the one that touched the symbol first was hers.

Her hand shimmered and the pain vanished by her touch. His hand touched her warm one and her smile widened slightly.

There was no need for words, they both knew.

They couldn't stop the time… so there was no need for them to be afraid of the future.

They had chosen their path and this was it…

"_**Stay with me for a while… I will show you the world."**_

It was years ago, and at that time little did they realize they would turn out like this.

_Stay with me for a while… I will see the world crumble._

_Stay with me…_

_Please._

-------------------------------------------------------------

**To Be Continued**

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Writer's block… Writer's block… This chapter is shorter than the last and with less emotion. I hate myself this way!!!! UAAAARRGGGHHHH!!!! You may flame or anything, just like what I said… I love reviews, although I don't write for acquiring them. (I write because I love it and I need it!) But I always love reviews. Nyehehehe… It is undeniable. Oh yeah, MASSIVE GOMEN FOR OOC-NESS! I can't feel them well enough! Thanks, everyone. See ya again in the next chapter… which will be a 'battle' chapter! Time for the war!!! SEE YA!!!!**


	17. The Beginning of Nothingness

**Author's Note: Battle time has come!! This one won't be large though. The battle itself is **_**not**_** the main point, since it's only a beginning (Whoops!). Truly! So don't expect it to be as intense as the first, alright? Gomen!! Gomenasaaai!! Ah yeah, this one is shorter than usual but I'll try to update soon for the next chappie. (Smiles)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not that I own anything, eh?**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

**The Beginning of Nothingness**

**--------------------------------------------------**

_Here we are again  
Just face to facing  
Each other another day  
Who wins  
Well who cares  
It always ends up the same  
Seems I knew I would_

_**Nickleback: Breathe**_

-------------------------------------------------------

The only light in the room was that of the moon which shone through the opened window. Entwined hands and low voices-- they slowly drifted in the darkness; slowly and carefully as if something would shatter. And indeed, something had already shattered inside of them. Perhaps the cracks had already appeared years ago but they just weren't concern about it until now. When it was too late.

"So that's how it is…"

A broken smile curved up her lips upon hearing his flat statement.

"Yes."

She then added, rubbing a weapon calloused hand on top of his warm one.

"And I won't hold you back… I know you all too well."

Sometimes, simply understanding could feel so painful.

X

They were all looking at Shikamaru in an uneasy manner. His presence was not a good sign. A tactician between them… Well, that could only mean one thing.

"So, is everyone here already?" asked the pineapple headed man. Ino shook her head then said, "Tenten and Neji-san're still not here. They're upstairs, I guess."

"No, they're here already." Kakashi folded his arms. As if verifying his statement, the door opened and the two persons in question walked in slowly. Tenten's dark eyes roamed the room, and then landed on Shikamaru who stood in the middle of the room. She broke into a grin almost immediately and said lightly, "Just in time, eh, Shikamaru?"

The tactician closed his eyes then said nonchalantly, "It's your order, right? You're the most troublesome woman I have ever met."

Upon hearing his reaction, Tenten laughed. She then took a deep breath and said loudly, "Well then… shall we begin?"

X

The sound of his boots echoed within the walls of the castle. He walked briskly along the corridor—the torches on each side shone over his figure every now and then. He disliked darkness as deep as this but he knew this was his life. His family had served the King of Idion for over a hundred years ago. This was his path.

"The King has been waiting for you."

The cunning voice of Yakushi Kabuto awakened him from his trance. He gave a salute to him then walked in. He had his scroll folded safely in his hand but his heart wasn't feeling secure enough. It could never feel secure around _him_. The King of All Insecurity.

"You're finally here… I was beginning to wonder whether or not you would come."

The King was on his throne, above all around him. He was looking down at his own Colonel with a cunning grin on his face.

"So… what's new?" He asked with a sly smile. "Tell me… Kankurou."

X

"The Front Border Gate is by the edge of the Yomiji Desert, by the flat plains of Onare. This means we have no place to hide at all. Although we all know that the Beasts' power can cover all of us in an invisible kekkai, I prefer not to risk one of our invaluable assets for such a task. We need every Beast at full power for the assault and exhausting them is not a good option. Without a place to hide and no illusion, we have no chance of using a surprise attack."

Shikamaru paused for a while. Neji looked at him and said slowly, "You want an open battle?"

"Yes," the tactician nodded. His black eyes looked right on to the map. He put his fingers on a mark. "This… is the Front Gate. And this"—he moved his finger to another mark not so far away from the first one—"Is Mune."

Silence accompanied them. Shikamaru watched the faces around him, and then continued.

"This means," he paused, "The Gate may receive some back-up from Mune if we're not fast enough. Mune, as the main laboratory for The King, must have some new monsters that we don't know about. We better watch out and finish the first battle swiftly and quickly. Then, after that, we move to Mune itself and destroy Orochimaru's main arsenal."

"How many men do we have now?" asked Kakashi slowly. Shikamaru closed his eyes then answered, "Over 15,000. If we combined with the Imperial Army, we'd have approximately 20,000 men."

"That's a little inadequate, now, isn't it?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes. His lips formed into a scowl. "If we are to attack Orochimaru in a chained process like you have mentioned, we should have at least 40,000 people or perhaps even more. We also don't know whether Orochimaru has anticipated an attack or not. It is highly unsafe for us to go without proper preparation like this."

"We already have the proper preparation." Shikamaru threw a boring look at him. "And yes, I have counted that far. And I can see the possibilities that may happen… It is risky, but we have no option left and—"

"We can wait for a few months to gather soldiers and…"

"And time is something that we don't have," Shikamaru cut him off. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "… We only have a limited time to execute the attack on Mune."

Sasuke's sharp look clashed with Shikamaru's. Tenten looked away, closing her eyes. She could feel beside her that Neji was clenching his fist tightly.

"And after attacking Mune, we'll have some of our garrison guard the place while the others will retreat and form a linked chain until Hane. That way, whatever happens to the front garrison, we will know it immediately."

Kakashi folded his arms.

"Attacking Mune means attacking Orochimaru right at his heart," said the former Commander. "We cannot take this lightly. Orochimaru must've put his best fighters in Mune. But if we are to destroy Orochimaru, we have no other choice but to attack Mune right away. If we wait longer, Orochimaru may finish his other creations and that'll only endanger us even more. We must admit that our country's military development is slower than that of Orochimaru's so when we have the initiative, we must take it the second it becomes available."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but he said no more. Nothing could change the course now. Like it or not, this was war.

X

The light was dim in the hospital wing that night. The sound of crickets and owls were heard from outside the window. Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the night. One knee was up and supporting her chin—her hands wrapped around it. It was peaceful but instead of soothing her, the serenity that enveloped the castle made her uneasy. Peace was a fleeting thing. It always had been for a long time now…

"You don't seem happy."

Ino watched her as she leaned to the wall. Her arms were folded and she threw a look at the outside world from the window. Sakura bit her bottom lips, hands tightening around her knee.

"I… I don't like this."

Ino turned to look at her. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Everything seems… so insecure," she said meekly. "It seems as if… as if these few days of peace were nothing at all. It feels like tomorrow could be the end. When Sasuke-kun said that there was no chance at all… When Shikamaru said that it was something that must be done… it feels as if… this battle is… is something that is impossible for us to win. We only pretended that we could and…"

"The only thing that we can be sure of about the future… is improbability." Ino's voice was low and emotionless. Sakura quickly looked up to see the blonde medic staring at the night sky. She looked… different. The dim light shone over her face and her eyes blazed with something unfathomable. "Since there's no other way. Although we're not sure of the future and although there is always a possibility of losing, we have no choice but to push forward. We cannot expect life to always run smoothly. We can only brace ourselves and prepare for the impact… And that is what we will do now as well."

And then, the Ino that Sakura had known resurfaced again with a grin.

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about anything!" she said cheerfully. "We're going to survive! The generals will try their best to save us from anything! Trust me!!! And we medics are especially precious now, aren't we?"

Sakura was stunned for a while from the sudden change. Something then came crawling into her head and she looked away, a broken smile formed itself on her face.

"Y-Yeah… I guess…"

_Although it'll be hard for that woman's side… ne, Sakura? Even though she has a lot to be protected by… It's too bad she's not wise enough yet to protect herself._

X

She was sitting by the edge of The North Tower, moving her legs back and forth as she looked at the sky. The stars were bright that night and the view reminded her of many things. The evening breeze caressed her face, blowing a few strands of hair away from her cheeks and forehead. The cold air was nice but what she loved most was the darkness of the night.

"You really love to be here every night, ne, Tenten?"

Her eyes, yellow and bright, didn't even looked back to know it was Lee who was approaching her.

"The breeze is nice up here. Plus, there's no place with a better view than this."

The man took a step closer.

"I see…"

Lee leaned forward; folding his arms, he then looked at the sky right beside her. A comfortable silence hung between them as they both absorbed the beauty of the night. It was nice and at the same time, soothing. A priceless moment, she thought. Moments like this were something to be treasured…

"You said stars have their own stories, right, Tenten?" Lee turned to look at her. "You said it once… when we were back at Ryoku."

The brunette raised her eyebrows in surprised.

"I did?"

Lee nodded vigorously.

"You did. Without a doubt."

He then added.

"There is just no way I can forget something like that. Ne, Tenten?"

The brunette smiled at him then said, "Sure. I did say that, didn't I?"

Lee grinned. He took a deep breath.

"You said it when the four of us were on the hill. That time you even added, '_the stars have seen many things and are going to see even more. They will tell stories of the things they saw. So don't give up now. Your stories will continue to echo in the night, sending dreams across the far away oceans._'"

Tenten smiled at his statement. She looked up again, heaving a deep sigh.

"Across the far away oceans…"

She was silent for a while, eyes turning distant.

"I wonder… if our story will have a happy ending…"

Lee raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"It won't," he said. Tenten looked at him in surprise.

"Eh?"

"It simply…" Lee looked up again. "… Won't end."

The brunette stared at him for a few moments until she finally smiled.

"Yeah… It's not just a story about us after all, right?" Her eyes took on a whimsical air as she looked at the stars. "Not just about us… New chapters will always unfold as people are born and die…"

Silence accompanied them again. Lee took a deep breath.

"Why do you fight, Tenten?"

The blacksmith stopped her movement for a while. Her eyes were dark without any light to shine over them in that black night.

"_**Daddy… Why do people fight?"**_

"_**Ah… everyone has their own reason, sweetie. You have to choose your own someday."**_

"_**Then… why does Daddy fight?"**_

"_**Because I have my little Princess to protect! Right?"**_

"Why do I fight… eh?"

The breeze was circling around her but she didn't seem to feel it anymore.

"_**Promise me one thing."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Kill me at the time when I am not myself anymore. I don't deserve life if it's not me who is living."**_

Between life and all of that, between her desire and unselfishness—Was she only trying to convince everyone that her path was right? Was she only trying to make excuses for things that she did in order to satisfy her own selfishness? Was it for the whole of humanity… or only for her desire to have that someone?

"I…"

"_**Well… you have to grow stronger then, sweetie." He contemplated and then took a deep breath. "Maybe… you won't have the chance to protect Daddy… but you can protect someone… someday in the future. When you've grown to be a wonderful woman."**_

"I… don't know."

Lee turned her head to look at her. Her eyes were hard and dark but something blazed inside of her. Whether it was desire or anything at all, it was strong, and would continue to inflame her heart.

"But I will continue to fight," said the weapon mistress firmly. "I will continue to fight. As long as I have the ability to, I will continue. This is the path my heart has already chosen. I won't turn back on my words."

"Even if…" Lee struggled for words for a while. "E-Even if… let's say… even if it's wrong?"

She smiled painfully at him then looked up again.

"I will just believe its right, then."

X

"_**Tomorrow we will begin to mobilize the troops. We're going to follow the hidden narrow path to the Onare Plains. That way, we can arrive at the checkpoint in a day. We will attack at noon."**_

The princess' hands were sweating. She closed her eyes.

"_**You are to attack from the sky, alongside Neji. He's still not strong enough to fight with full-force so the main attack will be coming from you. We're counting on you."**_

_But can I… do that? I will… kill people…_

**Heh. You're too gentle… as I expected. Don't you know that dying for your country and belief is something that every soldier wants?**

_B-But I…_

**Winning over someone… doesn't always mean killing them.**

Hinata took a deep breath. She opened her eyes then looked outside.

_I… I hope you're right…_

X

"You're going to hurt her."

Neji opened his eyes. Gai was standing beside him, looking at the plains in front of them.

"More than what she and you expected."

The Hyuuga Prodigy didn't waver. He stepped back after a while.

"This is the path we've chosen," he said slowly. "The path she had chosen."

His steps stopped after a few meters. He was looking at the stars, white eyes reflecting the beauty of the night.

"I wish… I had never met her in the first place."

His feet slowly moved again, taking him away from his teacher.

"That way… Everything wouldn't feel this hard."

X

"We're not going to go, Shino?"

The man in glasses shook his head.

"No. We are to stay here and wait for their return."

Hanabi bit her nails.

"I'm feeling uneasy, Shino. But you'll be here, right?"

The High Guardian bowed down obediently.

"I will, Hanabi-sama. There's nothing to be worried about."

_Be careful… Hinata-sama._

X

Morning was not something they had been waiting for. Naruto blinked as the dawn shone from the East. He tightened the straps on all his weapons and then looked at his other comrades. They were all equipped and the armies already had their weapons in their hands. The sound of metal armor as they moved filled his ears like a dirge. He then saw Sakura on her horse's back, correcting the place of herbs she brought along. He grinned.

There was no need to fear. All he had to do was protect everyone.

"SAKURA-CHAAAANNN!!!!"

Then everything would be as bright as a brand new day… right?

"Armies! Move!"

X

The sound of hooves and horses grunting began filling the narrow roads. No one said anything as they moved swiftly along their path. Hinata was hundreds of meters above, flying in a circle as she monitored the places around them, looking for any signs of an ambush. If they could arrive at the checkpoint without any battle, it meant the plan would run smoothly.

It was a relief when Hinata finally flew down towards them on the edge of the plains, shaking her head as Shikamaru asked her about the whereabouts of armies.

So the battle would start after all. It was only a few hours left until the showdown.

X

The sun was shining high on the sky. The Front Gate Post was by the edge of the desert so the temperature would rise soon enough. A guard yawned then stretched his body. It was the end of his shift for today. The replacement would soon be there.

"Hey… Who is that?"

His fellow teammate beside him moved as he looked at the far off distance. He followed his friend's fingers and soon found a figure in the distance.

"A traveler, I guess," he took his binoculars lazily. "Rare to find any lately. The borders are lonely these days. The White Sky Country cut off contact with… Hey… What's he doing?"

His friend quickly turned to look at the figure too and found out that the person was crouching.

"Is he going to collapse or what?!"

"No, he… he's touching the ground…"

X

"_Shatter…_"

His fangs glinted as he grinned ruthlessly and finally his voice roared through the hot desert air…

"EARTH!!!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!

The earth crumbled right below the walls of the North Border. And as the battle-cries echoed from the edge of the plains, a loud horn blowing was heard, announcing the battle of the Front Border Gate.

X

A kodachi was raised high in the air, and the awaiting army had all their hands at their weapons. Then the blade was swung forward—pointing straight into the defense fort.

"CHARGE!!!!!"

X

"ASSAULT FROM THE NORTH!!!!!!!!"

"ASSAULT!!!!! Prepare for battle!!! All units prepare for battle!!!!!!!"

"DEFEND THE FORT!!!!!!"

X

Waves of the assaulting army drew nearer in seconds, dusts from the horses' movement creating a cloud of sands that indicated the drawing death. Ballistas were prepared on the forts. Big rocks from the rumbles' result were the ammunition and they aimed for the assaulting army.

"FIRE!!!!"

X

"ROCKS!"

The assaulting army looked up… But…

BOOOOMMM!!!! They didn't even have time to scream when the shot squashed them to the ground. And the battle-cry echoed once again, as if battling the huge rocks with merely their voices.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FALLEN!!! DO NOT FEAR! CHARGE!!!!"

The wall grew nearer and none of the soldiers turned back.

"WIN THE BATTLE!"

X

"FIRE!!!"

Another command, and another volley of heavy boulders were on their way. Tenten gritted her teeth then raised her right hand.

"DESCEND FROM HEAVEN!!!"

BLAST!!! Every boulder was deflected by the thunder bolts. The golden spear gleamed in her hand, reflecting the light of the rising sun.

"TENKAI!"

CRACKLE!

The right wing of the fort was now demolished and the army spurred their horses faster.

"REACH THE WALL!"

X

"Archers! On my command!"

The Commander stood at the front of his troops, holding his sheathed katana. He pointed right to the assaulting army.

"FIRE!"

X

"WIND!"

BLAST! All the arrows were blown away. Shikamaru looked up at the sky and spotted the Eagle Wielder blasting the defensive army. Behind him was the heiress—flying towards the fort—as a trail of her white feathers fluttered downwards behind her.

X

From above, she could view the fortress clearly. The ballistas that constantly attacking her comrade… the archers… everything.

**Protect your soldier.**

She raised her hand… and suddenly balls of light descended towards the fortress—floating gracefully over the Idion army…

X

"What is this?!"

Every Idion soldier blinked as the lights showered over them.

"What the…"

And the light ignited.

BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!"

X

Wind blew hard on the top forts—destroying all ballistas. The Idion soldiers backed away, screaming as the wind cut their skins…

"CLIMB THE WALL!! DEFEAT THEM ALL!"

X

"KNIGHTS! HOLD YOUR GROUND!!!"

The Idion soldiers that confronted the attackers soon met their deaths. The assaulting army reached the walls, flooding into the forts. The sound of metal clashing and cries of agony filled the morning air. Sasuke moved swiftly between the soldiers, the Blazing Horizon grazing the stone floor as he ran.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

CRASH! His sword cut anyone who stood inn his way. He raised his sword, after which fire engulfed the steel like a torch.

"FOURTH FLARE!"

"_**You're not strong enough for war."**_

_Try me._

"BLAZING HORIZON!!"

X

The walls crumbled to the ground and the forts were inflamed. The white eyes watched from afar, reflecting the views in his cold gaze.

They were winning. It was only a matter of time until the Main Fort fell…

"LIGHT!!"

BOOOOOMM!!!!

X

"The rear!!! Defend the rear!!!" A captain shouted above the cacophony. "Defend the… AAARGGHHH!!!"

SMACK! He fell to the ground. Kiba growled, waving his tail and glowering at every man around him. He raised his hand…

"EARTH!"

BLAST!

X

"My horse! Prepare my horse!!!"

The Commander scrambled to his feet, running towards the back door. His soldier nodded and quickly disappeared to the stable. He had to report to Mune. The Fort wouldn't hold any longer.

He quickly reached his horse, jumping on to its back. It would take only half a day to reach Mune with a horse. Leaving his soldiers here wasn't a sin. Death was what pawns were meant for after all.

_Flash._

"Just where do you think you're going?"

His eyes widened… as a golden spear greeted his way…

"A… Aaaa…"

And the yellow eyes were the only things he could see…

_Flash._

"UUAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHHHHH!!!"

X

The White Sky Country's flags were up on every fort as if displaying their victory to all the plains. The sun was low on the horizon and the battle was over. It was a big win and an easy one. Not a single monster was available at the fort and that smoothed their path. Too easily perhaps but still…

"An easy win." Kakashi stepped on the rubble, watching the remaining blood stain the white rocks. His black eyes glimmered. "This is… worrisome."

Shikamaru didn't answer. He calculated everything as he watched his soldiers gather themselves, still thrilled by the battle's tension. Kiba was right beside him, sitting on top of an Idion flag with Akamaru by his side. He didn't look tired at all. He still had some stamina left in him for another assault.

"Mune…" he whispered under his breath. The Main Laboratory of Idion Country… The Desert Laboratory. He didn't have any vision on what they would encounter in the next battle. With the remaining army now, he would have to face it no matter what…

"The Commander said we can reach Mune in half a day," Tenten voice snapped him back to reality. She was sheathing her blade as she walked towards him. Her left hand was still bandaged but she fought in the battle as fiercely as anyone else. The remaining Idion soldiers—including the Commander—were imprisoned in the fort's basement jail for further investigation and as captives. "It's not that far away then, I guess."

"So we can afford a night's stay here in the fort before advancing forward," said Shikamaru slowly. "The soldiers and horses need to be prepared first before the hard battle."

"We've lost sixty men in this battle because of the ballistae," said Lee from the back. He had a bruise on his face but it was not a big deal for him. "And a hundred more are injured. Although they still have their youthful spirit to go on, I guess we have to rest for a while."

Shikamaru nodded. He looked at Tenten who was staring at Hinata not so far away, tending to the injured alongside Sakura.

"If we rest here tonight… its fine by you, isn't it?"

She didn't answer for a while until she finally looked at the tactician and flashed her genuine smile.

"Sure. One night wouldn't hurt."

Shikamaru threw a look at Chouji after hearing her statement. His best friend nodded and then turned back.

"Make camp! We're staying here tonight!"

X

"Don't move your right hand for a few days or the fracture will damage the surrounding tissue," said Sakura to one of the soldiers. She used a sling to support the soldier's damaged arm. The soldier looked at her in hesitation and then said, "But… But can I fight? The General said that there is another battle right after this! I cannot abandon my unit!"

"Well… that is…"

"You can always use your left," Ino suddenly appeared behind Sakura. She grinned. "You have two hands. Why don't you use your other hand then?"

The soldier was stunned for a while but then he beamed with relief.

"You're right! I have my other hand to use!" He took his sword again. "Thank you! I can still fight for the princess!!"

"But…" Sakura quickly opened her mouth but the soldier had already stood up and ran to his comrades' campsite. "H-Hey, wait!!! Aaaahh… mou! Ino!"

The pink haired medic turned to glower at her friend who was waving at the soldiers. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"What's with the glare?!"

"Why did you say that?!" scolded Sakura angrily. "He will fight again! That will endanger his life even more!! Don't you know that the fractures in his bone are…"

"Men are foolish creatures, you know," Ino waved her hand, shaking her head. "It'll be futile to tell them to stop. For them, it's better to fight rather than going home without doing anything. The more injuries they get, the prouder they become. For them, giving their whole life and loyalty for their country is worth more than their life."

"But… Ino-chan…" Hinata who was sitting nearby turned to look at her. "We… We can't let them die in vain! Life is…"

"That's why men are foolish!" Ino sighed. "Sheesh. No matter what you say, Your Majesty, they will still fight! Furthermore, I don't think dying for you would be 'in vain'. They all know the moment they entered into this battle that there'd be a big possibility they wouldn't go back home in one piece. Even so, as long as they can give a hand to the war, they're happy enough. Stupid… aren't they?"

Sakura bit her bottom lips. She clutched the bandage in her hand. Ino sighed.

"But then, who do you think are more stupid, men… or women?"

"Eh?" Sakura and Hinata quickly looked up at Ino. The blonde medic was staring at the campfire that was encircled by the soldiers who were boiling their dinner for the night. Her eyes were distant.

"Men… They risk their lives for something fleeting, for things they call loyalty and pride. They don't care whether they'll die or not… they don't care whether they will be smashed to pieces… All they know is their belief and they will fight for it until the end of their life. Stupid, foolish thing to do. But then… women… Heh. Who's more stupid? Men, who do all the stupid things… or women, who still love them for it?"

X

"It looks like we still have some time left…"

Gai was looking in the direction of Mune. He looked at Kakashi beside him.

"What do you think, Kakashi?"

The white haired man sighed, closing the book he was reading. He rubbed his neck.

"Well… I don't know if Mune will be ours in this short amount of time. It seems a little impossible for me… But at least, once we hit Mune, that one spot must be destroyed. That one awful unit."

Gai closed his eyes.

"Yes… No matter what happens next…The future is a swirling cloud of obscurity now, isn't it?"

X

"_**But then… who do you think are more stupid, men… or women?"**_

Sakura walked among the soldiers; her medical bag was on her shoulder. Ino's question kept on chanting on her head. She never really paid attention to men since she was in Konoha; finding herself continuing to think about the question made her feel a little embarrassed of herself. But… really, who were more stupid? Sakura tried to erase the thought from her head but to no avail. It seemed like her thoughts were not going to obey her commands for today…

Then there he was, sitting alone in front of the campfire he made by himself with the Blazing Horizon resting on his shoulder. He looked—as usual—unfairly handsome. He had taken off his armor and was wearing his usual robe. The black onyx eyes of his were locked onto the fire, as if looking at something beyond the dancing red flame.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun," greeted Sakura, softly and slowly. She received not more than his glance and a low, "Hn."

Sakura watched him for a while and then finally took a seat beside him without saying anything more. The man didn't even move to look as her as she did so. It seemed like he was too preoccupied with the fire to even notice anything.

"_**If she decided to keep everything for herself… she may do so now," Sasuke's onyx eyes hardened as he spoke to her. "I won't ask her anymore; if that is what you wish. I will find another way, the one that doesn't concern her."**_

_The one… that doesn't concern her…_

Sakura closed her eyes. _He has no patience left in him. He wants to finish this as soon as possible and for him… killing that man with The Forgotten Name is everything… But even so…_

She looked at the man beside her, watching as the flame played some effects with his face. She turned to look at her hands now, a faint smile forming on her face.

_I believe in him…_

She almost choked when the statement appeared in her head. Now that she thought about it, what exactly did she believe in him? Although she said that she believed he could resolve his problem, that he would finally get what he wanted, the faith that existed in her heart was not of that. She believed in something in him, but she didn't know what was that something that he had. One thing was for sure: She trusted that something, although she didn't know what it is yet…

"This battle… is a waste of time."

His voice suddenly rose. She turned to look at him then said slowly, "What do you mean?"

"The White Sky cannot win this battle," He looked at the night sky; no emotion was attached on his face. "This is just a desperate attack. Whatever the upper-classes want to do in this battle, they're just using the army as their shield. There is a sentimental thing attached in this battle and that is the core of all disaster that will happen to the whole army."

"I don't think… they're that… mean…" said Sakura slowly. She recalled everything about Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and everyone else. They were not that ignorant. "They wouldn't do something like that to us, using us like shields or anything. I think… I think this is… for the country…"

"Take it as you will, then," Sasuke stood up, strapping his Blazing Horizon back to its place. "But I assure you… this battle is lost and the reason behind this is not the country."

He walked away, leaving Sakura in front of the campfire. She watched his back as he went further away until she finally said, "But I believed in them too."

His steps stopped.

"Foolish."

And he continued to walk away while she continued to look at his back. She stared at the flame again after he disappeared amongst the soldiers; it was then the question that had been meandering in her head for all this time had resurfaced again.

"_**But then… who do you think are more stupid, men… or women?"**_

In this case… she would answer 'women'.

X

"This town was previously under the wing of Hane, in the days of Hiashi-sama's reign," a black haired man named Kamizuki Izumo said with pride. He looked at the window that showed the night sky and the moon. "This town was a peaceful one, that day… A harbor town where fish shipments and selling went on very well and all the townspeople were living a happy life. Maybe we weren't very rich… but at least everyone had a living."

Izumo sighed as he continued.

"But then Idion took over this town in order to weaken Hane. With ports sealed from any contacts, The White Sky would be having problems on connecting with those overseas and that was beneficial for the Idion. Not so long after we came under Idion's terroritory, Hane was defeated. We had no hope, since none of us townspeople knew what had happened to the Hyuuga at that time—our connection with the outer world has been cut off until now. Moreover, Idion armies tortured us and enslaved us as they wished. There was no life anymore. That is why… this town turned out like it has today. A pity now, isn't it, Lieutenant Genma? We, as the remnants of Hyuuga soldiers, cannot keep our heart strong like what we had promised in front of Our Lord."

Genma snorted, leaning back to his chair.

"But at least your loyalty stays the same. That's the only thing that matters here."

Izumo smiled faintly. He linked his fingers.

"Then… Lieutenant… What do you want to talk about to us, the remnants of the soldiers?"

Genma bit his senbon and then grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? The White Sky needs your help right now. We need every single fighter that we once had. We will contact the Border Town Shigeki and other towns or cities such as Kazen and even Reigi. We hope Misaki will join Hane in destroying The Idion. And for your information… while we are talking right now, the Imperial Army of Hane is attacking Mune, The Desert Laboratory. We're already beginning to move. So we want your help to begin to rebel, destroying the Idion army from the inside… for the sake of the White Sky Country you once served."

Izumo opened his eyes, a smile forming on his face.

"So the Princess is still alive. The rumors are true…"

Genma stayed silent, watching his former soldier.

"So?"

Izumo chuckled and raised his shoulders.

"There is no need for words now then, is there?"

X

**It's suspicious… The condition of this desert is strange…**

_Yep. I feel so too. Gotta inform the commanders._

**They're no fools. They know this already, I'm sure. That pineapple headed jerk is arranging something.**

_He's always thinking anyway. Ma… we can only hope, then… I hope everything is going on well tomorrow. Although the condition doesn't bode well…_

X

The yellow eyes shimmered after she opened her eyes. Ino was preparing another cold water to cool her burning temperature once again. She was silent though and Tenten waited for her to talk first.

"Don't force your left hand, _baka_," growled the medic suddenly, turning around. Her expression was strange. "This is the nth time I've told you not to strain yourself. And for tomorrow…"

"I know! I know!" Tenten waved her right hand, grinning. "Alright, I understand! I just can't help myself, alright? Give me a break."

Ino scowled as she pushed her friend to lie down again. She put the cloth on top of the blacksmith's head then sighed.

"Your recovery rate is slowing down," said Ino, concern filled her eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder. Really, Tenten, is your Beast alright?"

Tenten closed her eyes.

"…Yeah."

"I see…" The medic's eyes shimmered with something. She put her glowing hand on top of the cloth that covered her friend's forehead. "Your fever is healing though. You'll be alright tomorrow. And… Tenten?"

"Mmm?"

The medic's hand still lingered on her forehead and the only sound in that small tent was the wind.

"Promise me you'll come back alive tomorrow. No matter what happens."

The answer was a hanging silence, drifting along with the wind.

X

"He is ready, sir… Perfectly ready!"

A scientist wearing a black cloak walked behind Yakushi Kabuto, trying to attract his general in any way. He didn't say he liked Kabuto in any way as the general was young; yet he stood in a position far higher than him.

"Thank you, Amachi-san," said Kabuto swiftly. "I'll mention this issue to Your Lord. Just make sure he's ready for some tests."

"Yes! Yes, of course!" Amachi bowed down. "Thank you, Kabuto-sama! Thank you!"

The General gave a gesture to dismiss him, which the scientist quickly obeyed. His eyes flickered with something dark, then a sly smile crept up his face.

_Yes… Orochimaru-sama will love that… surely… And not only this, but also…_

Kabuto grabbed the golden key in his hand, then the smile on his face widened.

_This is interesting… Most interesting…_

X

Shikamaru stared at the map in front of him. He gritted his teeth as his brain worked harder and harder. If his premonition was true, then…

"I brought the tea, Shikamaru." Chouji suddenly walked into the tent, carrying a cup of hot steaming green tea. Seeing that Shikamaru didn't even look at him, he put Shikamaru's cup on the table and sat on the opposite side, watching him. The tactician made his usual stance when he was thinking, trying his best not to notice anything. After a few silent moments, he finally broke his stance and then took the tea on the table. He sat back, sighing.

"It's better to play shogi after all…" he said slowly, a weary look filled his face. "At least… if you lose, you can always start another round with the same piece over and over again. Too bad we can't bring back lives like those pieces…"

X

The camp was silent and she was strolling among the tent. The only soldiers that were still awake were those with guard duties. She smiled faintly as she reminded herself she wasn't among those that were appointed for the task. Her right hand unconsciously moved to her left hand, touching it gently. It didn't hurt her that much anymore… that was a blessing to say the least. Tomorrow the assault to defeat Mune would be launched. She didn't have time to worry about her hand.

She moved swiftly into her dark tent, undoing the bandages of her left arms as she did so. She would need to touch it directly to heal it. Anyway, healing it wouldn't take a long time since…

GRAB!

A hand seized her neck in a firm grip, suddenly emerging from the darkness. She choked, struggling to breathe as the hand lifted her off the ground. The grip strengthened… and she was running out of air. Her lungs screamed for oxygen while her neck seemed like it was going to break. Her right hand rose and grabbed the forearm of the attacker, crackling with lightning. The beam of her lightning shone on the face of her attacker… and caused her heart to stop…

…As it shone over a pair of glassy, lavender-colored orbs.

"_N-Neji…_"

**--------------------------------------------**

**To Be Continued**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me… Please… Please… PLEASE!!!(runs away)**


	18. The Time For Destiny

**Author's Note: (Crawls out from her hiding place) Hello! Tehehehehehehe… I won't say anything long now so… ENJOY! XDDD**

**This is the proof-read. For all of you that had read the unproofread one… Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song. The translation is not mine but the property of Cherryblossom Garden…**

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 17**

**The Time for Destiny**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Mom, why is that  
the things we were brought up with  
are destroyed by ourselves, as the days keep coming?_

_**Utada Hikaru: Be My Last**_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

She suddenly lost all of her power as she looked at the face of a man she knew for so long. The glassy orbs were stained by Darkness that appeared like droplets of black on top of his white eyes, running slowly from above to below. His breath was short and harsh—unsteady, as if it wasn't his at all. The seal on his forehead emitted a dark light, the black stain on his eyes growing ever larger…

_Don't!!!_

She struggled again, taking deep breaths… collecting her thoughts and her power… just to say that one name once again.

"_Neji…_"

THUD!

He released her so suddenly that she fell to the ground. Tenten coughed roughly, rubbing her neck as she steadied her breath from the choke-hold. From the corner of her eyes she saw him turning around and lifting one hand to grab his forehead. His breathing was quick and uneven, and there were times when he gritted his teeth to restrain the groans of pain threatening to leave his lips. His body was trembling uncontrollably and there was fear reflected in him.

"Neji…" Tenten found her voice again, croaked and hoarse. She reached out for him. "… Neji, you…"

"Get away from me!"

He slapped her hand away so fast that she was petrified by his reaction. He was not himself… She was not even sure if he knew her already. The fear… The fear was so great she couldn't recognize him anymore.

"Neji…"

"Get away…" His voice trembled. He lifted his trembling right hand and stared—eyes unfocused, shaking, unsure of anything and everything… "Get… away…"

"Neji…"

Tenten stood by her place. She could only look as Neji whispered to the void—not existing in this world at all. She saw them, his eyes. They had been stained… The Darkness had taken over his body in those few moments but it hadn't fully controlled him. He snapped back the moment she called him. But then if the Darkness finally filled his eyes then…

"Neji, I…"

She couldn't finish her statement as Neji shoved her to the exit, spread his wings and disappeared into the night. And she could only stay by her place—tracing the bruise around her neck and feeling the fright that he left. Alone, in her now empty tent…

_Ne… ji…_

X

A sly smile widened as he saw the bubbling Darkness. It would fill in, faster and faster, and this time… the power would be his…

"Love her, boy. Love her more. The more you hate The Seal, the faster it fills… The faster, you'll be mine… Love her more… then hate me…"

X

Sakura bandaged another wound. She was still awake, even this late but she wanted to make sure everyone was alright for tomorrow's battle and would do anything to prevent any further damage that may happen to the wounded soldiers. The last bandage was tied when suddenly something blasted through the sky above her. She quickly looked up, only to see the black heavens painted with dollops of white.

"Miss?"

The soldier looked at her with a concerned look. Sakura reverted her gaze at him again, not looking so well.

"Are you alright?"

"A-Ah… yeah, I guess," she grinned, continuing her bandage. "Perhaps, I'm a bit a tired. I'm alright though."

He didn't seem convinced as she finally finished his bandaging. Once again he asked, "Are you really fine, Miss? Shall I take you to your tent?"

"No, it's fine, really!" she laughed. "Really, don't worry! It's just an owl, I guess. An owl!"

The soldier didn't seem convinced enough but he nodded. Sakura bade him goodbye then stood up. But when she stretched her body, she saw something that paralyzed her heart.

A big brown feather fluttered down from the sky… The feather of an eagle.

X

_This is so not right… this is a lie…_

She ran between the tents, didn't even bandaging her left arm again or even remembering to flash. She cursed and cursed under her breath, refusing to acknowledge what had happened to her just a few moments ago. They still had a few days, right? Stilll a few more days, right?

"Kakashi-Sensei! Gai-sensei!"

She opened their tent's entrance harshly, only to find the two men she had been calling for awake and looking at a sphere in bewildered expression.

"This can't be…" hissed Gai, completely ignoring the woman who was walking in right now. "By the Heavens… This can't be! Kakashi!"

"Yes…" The black eye of the white haired man looked worried. "It's not supposed to happen now… How could it increase so fast? That is almost impossible…"

Tenten stopped by the entrance, eyes widening at the sphere that Kakashi and Gai viewed at that moment. It was the Sphere of Vision, and what it showed was the bubbling Darkness in The Cistern of Despair—the tank that showed the Darkness in Neji's heart. The Darkness was filling—quickly and surely—to the top of the tank. If the tank was full then… then…

"No…" Tenten stepped back, trembling. Her eyes were unfocused, shaking with realization. _This… This can't be!_ _Neji will… The time will… _"No… No! No!! The Darkness… The Darkness is… Tell me this is wrong!!! Tell me!"

"Tenten… This is…"

"Neji came to me and his eyes… his eyes were… He… he… The Darkness… I… we… We still have time, don't we?! You said it yourself, didn't you, Kakashi-sensei?! DIDN'T YOU?!"

She was frantic, as she had never been before. Kakashi closed his single eye in regret and he quickly noticed the burning red bruise around her neck.

"I did. But I too didn't know that it would progress this fast, Tenten… I… At this rate…"

Her brown eyes were locked on the sphere. It was still filling up—a gurgling blackness… Shadows… and the tank… would… Even without Kakashi's statement, she knew…

"It will come… tomorrow…"

The words finally escaped her lips, almost in the same time as she fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide and unbelieving but it was the truth. It was simply impossible to deny any more. Gai quickly ran to her side, his hands gently touching her shoulders. His fatherly warmth wrapped her, inept as it was to reach her heart.

"Tenten…"

"Just when we were about to move together…" her voice trembled. She clenched her fists and crouched to the ground, shivering. The truth… all of the truth… "Just when…we were about to start… why…? WHY?! You said there was more time, BUT WHY?! I… I… No… NO!"

"Tenten… We…" Gai hugged her fully, feeling her tremble, feeling her fear. "We…"

But he just didn't have the words. Words were useless. Everything now spoke was a lie… They were lies if they gave hope. Words were only pain and sorrow and regret…

And for several minutes, she just let silence hang over them… No more pain for her or for them…

"So it's time, then…"

Her voice was hollow. Her shivers stopped… but Gai knew the pain had begun to open itself in her heart. It was time… They knew…

"It's time for destiny… eh…?"

Gai released his hands and the woman before him slowly rose from her crouch—on her hands and knees, looking at the ground. The words escaping her lips were empty and Gai could only watch as she said it more to herself rather than to anyone else.

"Time… for destiny…"

The yellow eyes were wild and dangerous… but now it reflected something else.

Pain.

Tomorrow would be the time for Fate to reveal itself.

X

A scream was heard amongst the tree. The howl slashed apart the night as Darkness showered over him. Pain… nightmares… everything was being forced into his head, his mind, his heart. He crouched in pain, trying to hide himself away from the reality with all its suffering. But they came after him; they followed him. The tormentor _was_ him…

The torment… was all his own…

And he just couldn't run away any more.

"Aa… AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

X

Shikamaru opened his eyes. There was something… _something_ that bothered him. He looked at the swaying candlelight, watching it as it moved and cast shadows by the tent. He narrowed his eyes, and then looked at the map. It was a bad premonition and tomorrow was their fated day. He couldn't help but wonder about the outcome of the war. No matter how far he had planned everything, the more of war and the more of life he saw, did he eventually realize that indeed, not even the most powerful plan could win against destiny.

X

"_**Promise me you will come back alive tomorrow."**_

There was a reason behind those words… and she meant every word she said. Her eyes gazed at the night… at the crescent moon. She took a deep sigh. Crescent… Death…

She was her friend… Her savior… She remembered when the blacksmith came to Sougen that day, appearing in a flash in front of her. She gave her safety and warmth the very moment she was there. She said she was not alone… that her father was alright… that everything would be okay… and now…

"Please… whatever you do… please don't die… Please…"

X

Her tent was still as dark when she got out, searching for the truth. She walked to the end of the tent, her yellow eyes wavering as she felt someone coming after her with the fluttering of wings. There was no need for her to turn back. She knew already.

"You come again."

She greeted him with fake happiness. He must've felt it too since his body tensed at the sound of her voice.

"I didn't tell you what I should have told you before."

His voice… His voice was steady but she could detect the weariness covering him. Apparently he had finally won against the Seal… but that was only for now. The next time it attacked…

She gave out an empty chuckle.

"I already know. No need to verify it further."

He didn't say anything nor did he move for her. He was simply stood there, looking at her with the same gaze, listening to whatever she said. He had always been like that… since the very first time they met.

"Promise me you'll kill me."

That one statement was something that she had hoped he would never say. Not now, since she knew she could not hold on any longer…

"Promise me… again."

He urged. No 'please'. It was sheer wish, almost without any words of request. He was commanding her, but at the same time he begged. She felt it… and it hurt her so much. He wasn't like that. He wasn't meant to be someone… like this…

"I…"

It felt so close now; the words wouldn't escape her mouth. She held back the pain in her heart and the sudden ache in her throat. She had to say it, didn't she?

"I…"

He still didn't move. His eyes watched as she inwardly struggled, his heart loathing himself for being such a jerk, such a moron, such a heartless bastard that hurt her for his own selfishness. Hurt her… He hurt her…

More than what he expected.

"You know what to do when it happens."

He couldn't stop his lips. And he could only watch as she nodded faintly.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

His gaze still locked on her… and he knew, she always gave him more than what he needed, even when she had nothing left in her to give…

"I promise."

He wondered whether or not she shattered the moment she said it. He nodded, and then turned back. It was something useless… but at least… please, just give him some time to say that one sentence…

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened at the sound of those words. He had flown away, but his last words lingered in the air alongside with her. Involuntarily, she choked… then her hand unconsciously lifted up to grab her left chest. To grab that sudden ache, that sudden… wound… pain… agony…

She had promised not to cry anymore, although she sobbed, she would never let them fall. She could never let them fall…

"Tenten…"

Her eyes shot open when she heard that voice. _Sa… kura…?_

"You… Why…?"

The medic stepped closer then stood not so far away from her; watching all her torment; watching her and the shattering pieces of her heart and finding herself furious by the fact, so furious, irrationally furious…

"Why did you promise him that?!" Sakura shouted accusingly, stepping forward. "What did you mean by that?! You… You hurt yourself again, didn't you? Why… Why did you…"

"That's what he needed," Tenten clenched both of her fists. "He needs that promise."

"So that means you can hurt yourself for him?!" Sakura stepped closer to the woman before her. "I saw everything, Tenten! I saw and heard everything!!! Why…? Why did you… You're hurt, Tenten… You're hurt!!! It's not supposed to…"

"If that's what he needed then…"

"But you're torturing yourself!! You're in pain, Tenten! He shouldn't have made you promise! And why did you grant him that?! You're worth more than that, Tenten… you…"

"It makes him satisfied and I will…"

"AGAIN! The unselfish excuse!" Sakura exhaled exasperatedly. "Why? I've told you, Tenten… You… deserve more!!! Your happiness is not that trivial to be given away so freely! Don't torture yourself, please! Why did you promise him? Why did you tell him that you will? WHY?! You're wounded, and I can't stand that! It's not about what he asked you to do but…"

"THAT'S WHAT HE WANTED!"

Sakura's eyes widened. Tenten felt herself tremble as she shouted it. _No… please stop…_

"That's what makes him happy… if it's anything to make him happy, then I… I…"

"But then tell me… when will YOU be happy?"

She froze at her question. Sakura clenched her fists and then roared with all her anger.

"WHEN WILL TENTEN BE HAPPY?!"

_No… STOP!!!_

"When will YOU be happy, Tenten? WHEN?!"

Her trembling hands rose up to hug her own body as she struggled to hold everything back. _The pain… please… stop… Please… Please…_

"That's what he wants, isn't it? Then what is it YOU want? What is it YOU desire? WHAT?! It's not about him but about YOU!!! This is your life, Tenten! You cannot make promises on a future that determines you happiness! You have right to feel! You have the right to take what you desire! It's not about his wishes but yours! You…"

"I WANT _HIM_!!!"

Sakura froze. Tenten had turned around to face her, and a drop of tear finally dripped from her eyes…

"I want… _him_…" she whispered slowly, and now the tears were flowing freely to her cheeks. Her brown eyes were painful as she looked up into Sakura's emerald ones—showing her what she had hid for all this time. "I want him… But… he's not something that I can own, Sakura… He… cannot be mine… For all eternity…"

The smile in her face was painful, broken…

"What I want… is something that I will never have…"

Sakura closed her eyes briefly and then her hands rose up to cup her friend's wet cheeks. She brushed away her tears then said softly, "But, Tenten… there must be some other way to…"

"There is none," Tenten shook her head slightly. Another empty smile curved up her lips. Her brown eyes shimmered with the tears in her eyes; not the beauty that mattered at this point but the pain. "This is the only way to relieve him from his agony and the only one that can kill him is me."

"No…"

Sakura hugged her close, shaking her head at the last words. She felt herself crying for her, but she knew it would mean nothing. But at least…

"Don't say that again, Tenten… d-don't…" she whispered in her ears. "Don't say that anymore… You don't deserve this! You don't deserve any of this… You don't… not… at all…"

The brown eyes softened when she felt the wetness of Sakura's tears on her shoulder. She buried her head in her friend's pink tufts of hair, closing her eyes as she let the tears flow freely downwards.

"I love him, Sakura…"

Her voice was soft and genuine. A small smile curved up her lips.

"That's why… I'd do anything for him. Anything… Anything to make him happy…"

She touched her friend gently then whispered into her ear.

"And I'm sure you understand that very well… That no matter how wounded I will be… No matter how much it will hurt me… as long as it gives him the peace that he had always wanted… Then it's fine…"

The last tear descended down her face… A confirmation of the path she would choose.

"Then, that… is fine…"

X

The sturdy fortress that was the laboratory of Mune stood proudly in the middle of the Yomiji Desert. It was the fortress that had tortured thousands of living creatures. And now the army that was looking straight to it was determined to end everything.

Shikamaru looked down from the hill where they were, examining the turrets that defended every edge. He turned to look at Chouji whose eyebrows were drawn together, ready to do whatever his best friend told him.

"What do you think?" asked Shikamaru suddenly. The plump man looked at him. He nodded then said firmly, "I believe in whatever plan you have. Those turrets won't hold everyone down. We're stronger than that."

Shikamaru smiled faintly. He stood up straight.

"Let's hope so."

X

Sakura corrected the place of her medic bag before she finally cast a look on the weapon mistress who stood a few meters away. The brunette didn't show any sign of hesitation. Her dark brown eyes were hard, determined and unmoving, locked to the laboratory that already tortured many.

"_**In the battlefield… never think about the future," said the blacksmith, putting on her armor. "Just think about the present. The present is where we are living. Lose a second from your present, and your future will fade away."**_

_But then…_ Sakura reverted her gaze back to her sack. _But then… the future…_

She stole a glance at a figure far away from everyone. That man stood stoically with his wings expanding on his back. As usual, no emotion was apparent on his face. No emotion at all…

_Pretending to have none._

Sakura sighed. She really didn't know what'd be the outcome of this battle. And as she continued to look at her other comrades, she found out that not even the presence of Sasuke could calm her down.

She had a bad feeling about this—one that was worse than the usual premonition.

X

"_**Why?! Why is she so determined on doing what she doesn't want to do?!"**_

She tightened her grip on the spear, silently wishing she didn't need to see anything along the way. She didn't want to see anymore…

"_**Because… Because that is what she **_**has**_** to do," Ino said faintly from the bed, watching her as she walked around the room anxiously. "Because it's her responsibility… as someone who holds such power…"**_

_**Sakura clenched her fists.**_

"_**I hate it," she said firmly, yet staring feebly at the ground. "I hate those Beasts… their power… I hate it!"**_

_**Ino could only look at her as she intertwined their fingers. She took a deep breath.**_

"_**So…it's ironic to say that we're winning because of it too…"**_

_It's ironic…_ Ino exhaled audibly. She looked at the desert with a sad look. _And the irony is not just about it too… It's going to expand… but this is war._

X

"_**Bring Akamaru along with you," said the weapon mistress, sheathing her blade. Kiba raised his eyebrows, "But in the battle…"**_

"_**I have a conjecture… and I'm pretty sure of it," she cut him off. **_

_**Kiba furrowed his eyebrows then said, "Really, what d'ya mean by that?"**_

_**She smiled at him.**_

"_**Well… let's just say you're gonna see some power-ups."**_

_Power-up?_ Kiba turned his eyes to Akamaru. That cute little white dog was wagging his tail, eyeing him complacently. _Well… whatever._

X

"_**Today?!" Lee's eyes grew even wider than usual. He grabbed his teacher's leather shirt. "But, Gai-sensei— "**_

"_**They have chosen their path, my boy…" Gai shook his head. He sighed wearily. "There is nothing we can do or say to change their choices."**_

Lee's dark eyes roamed the desert around him. He could feel Neji's solid presence behind him; the strong, powerful force who watched over everyone from afar.

"_**But, Gai-sensei…"**_

"_**But we cannot give up yet, Lee." Gai's eyes turned hard. He looked at his beloved student's face then grabbed his shoulder. "We still have a chance. Until the last second… Until the very last second, even until it almost fades away… We must try to find the solution to this problem. Never give up, Lee. NEVER. For the sake of our savior, we cannot give up just yet."**_

His grip over his spear tightened. The spear was actually only an attribute for him since he was deadlier WITHOUT his weapons. Even so, right now nobody could sway his determination.

Because once Lee had made up in his mind, no living being on this planet could stop him.

X

The convoy of King Orochimaru had left last night and Amachi was tidying up the place after the ceremony. Actually, the ones who did all the work were the soldiers, not him. He was locking himself up in the tower, crafting a new incantation. His new doll was ready for another injection. This was wonderful… Orochimaru-sama would love it…

X

Shikamaru took a deep breath.

"Tenten."

The blacksmith nodded at his command. She twirled her spear in her hand then stabbed it to the ground. The desert sun was shining on its beautiful feature, and the magic that surrounded the spear emphasized the light and diffused with it. Tenten put both of her hands on her spear then closed her eyes as she gathered her energy and touched her Dragon directly within her Heart.

Her fangs extended.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrr…_

The sands started to form around her body, circling her along with the energy that gathered around her. The tension intensified around her. The sky descended slowly like swirling water to her spear and the sand rose up like a pillar, enveloping her and the descending heaven…

"INFLAME!"

The spear was raised high to the sky, shining to its fullest.

"AWAKE AND SHOW YOUR DANCE!"

It shone and blinded everyone with its powerful magic. The spear radiated… then an uncharacteristic grin curved up her lips.

"EARTHEN COLOSSUS!"

BLAST!

Uncountable burning lights blasted from the tip of her spear—swirling right towards Mune. They swirled, literally dancing in graceful motions as they ricocheted to demolish the turrets. They split up in five directions and aimed for the turrets…

The ensuing explosion signaled the start of the battle.

X

The turrets crumbled to the ground, creating earthquakes around the laboratory… and as the lights disappeared… soldiers flooded out from Mune, readying themselves for assault. A man with paint on his face stood behind his men, raising his black kodachi.

"FOR THE GLORY OF THE KING! STAND YOUR GROUND!"

X

"ARMIES OF THE SKY!!!"

The battle cry echoed throughout the land and weapons were raised, fully showing their overflowing spirit.

"CHAAAAARRRRGGGEEEEEE!!!!"

The loud horn was blown once again… and The Battle of Mune, the Desert Laboratory, commenced upon the Land of Yomiji.

X

The White Sky Army charged from four directions, running down the hills with high speed as their archers prepared to attack. Kiba ran ahead of them, letting a strong tail form behind him as he grinned and raised his claws.

"EARTH!"

BLAST!

X

_GRRRROOOOOOOAAARRRR!!!_

Loud roars were heard echoing from inside of Mune. Monsters flooded out of the labs, stomping towards the assaulting armies. The soldiers of Idion formed a formation on the walls of the labs, readying their arrows.

"FIRE!"

X

"AAARRGGHHH!!!"

Dozens of soldiers fell dead from the arrows, but Shikamaru raised his kodachi and shouted fearlessly, "DO NOT FEAR!! CHARGE!"

Monsters stood in before of them, towering over the Armies of Sky…

"BRING THEM DOWN!"

X

_GRRRROOOOOAAAAA!!!_

SMACK!!! The huge monsters slapped the soldiers away from their path. They were ready to kill more as they forced their way deeper… but as they lifted their claws…

"IGNITE!"

Balls of light descended down around the monster, dazzling their view. Hinata took a deep breath… then shouted.

"LIGHT!"

BOOOM!!

X

The Blazing Horizon grazed the desert floor, igniting the tip of its blade. The monsters were getting closer. They were bigger and stronger than what he had fought before. But now, he was a different man.

"_**The purpose is… to live."**_

"Fifth… FLARE!"

The fire ignited on his sword, and his eyes turned red, their black tomoes spinning. His pace sped up.

"_**I live to kill that man."**_

"FLAMING ALACRITY!"

"_**You cannot deflect me from my purpose**_**."**

CRAAAAASSSHHH!!!

X

"ATTACK THE ARCHER!"

Shikamaru pointed at the soldiers on the walls. His archers directed their arrows to the top of the walls… and Kakashi appeared amongst them. He raised both of his hands to the sky.

"DESCEND! LIGHTNING!"

CRACKLE!

Screams accompanied the falling archers and the assaulting armies forced their way in.

"GET THE KNIGHTS!"

X

The soldiers of Idion unsheathed their swords. The man with paint on his face pointed to the Imperial Army.

"ATTACK THEM!"

X

"WIND!"

The monsters growled as tornados cut their skins. Neji flew above them, dodging arrows as he drew closer towards the lab.

"Air Slicer!"

BLAAAST! The soldiers on the top walls met their deaths, bleeding as they fell from their posts. The white eyes of the Eagle Wielder hardened as he drew closer.

"_**You don't have much time left…"**_

"WIND!"

His body was covered by a swirling wind… And he descended towards the monsters and the lab.

"_**I promise."**_

"WINDSTORM!"

CRAAAAAASSSHHH!!!

X

Lee looked up as he saw Neji ascending to the sky again, leaving a trail of corpses caused by his cutting wind. Hinata flew past him, balls of lights encircling her, so similar to faithful guardians. The bowl haired man redirected his eyes to the monster in front of him…and then threw his spear to the side. He straightened his stance.

"If they can give their best, then so will I!" he said firmly. His eyes locked on the rampaging beasts. "Pose One…"

The monsters were closing in… and in his mind were flashes of his past… flashes of memories…

"_**What's your name?"**_

"_**Rock… Lee…"**_

"Blooming… LOTUS!"

"_**That's a nice name, isn't it, Neji? So stony!"**_

"_**Hn."**_

SMAAAACCKK!!!

"_**Welcome, Lee… to our family."**_

"COME! FACE ME!"

X

"Release the Wyvern!"

The commander quickly took out his keys, scrambling towards the cages on top of the lab. He didn't even dare to look up as he unlocked the cage… then opened it.

A screeching sound rendered him deaf… and he didn't even see one of the beasts jerked towards him…

CRASH!

"UARRGH!!!"

As their comrades enjoyed the free meal, other Wyverns flapped their wings and flew to the sky—sending their powerful screech echoing throughout the desert.

X

Hinata stopped in her stream, wings flapping behind her. The white eyes widened.

"W-What are…"

**Wyvern… Shield yourself! HURRY!**

"But…"

**NOW!**

One of the Wyverns spotted her… then gurgled…

It screeched.

BWWWWOOOOOOSSSSHHH!!!!

X

"WYVERN!!!!"

The soldiers looked up at the sky, clearly spotting the flying creatures on top of them. Wyverns equaled death and nothing less.

Shikamaru slashed the body of an Idion soldier in front of him before looking up. He chided himself. _This… could get ugly…_

Their army was pushed back… The Wyverns were just…

"DO NOT FEAR!!!" Gai's thunderous voice echoed throughout the land. "DO NOT SHOW YOUR FEAR IN FRONT OF HER HIGHNESS!"

Wyverns flew past them, screeching and demeaning… but Gai's voice continued to echo.

"DO NOT FAIL IN FRONT OF HER EXCELLENCY!!!"

The once hesitant soldiers finally took their blade again—looking up at the sky.

"SHOW HER, ARMY OF THE SKY… LET HER HIGHNESS PERCEIVE YOUR VALOR!"

X

"What are those?!" The soldiers looked up to the sky. Kiba stopped his movement and followed their eyes. His eyes widened.

"Those are…"

"_**RUN, KIBA! NOW!"**_

"_**NEE-SAN!!!"**_

"_**JUST… AAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"**_

"_**NEE-SAN!!!"**_

He clenched his jaws and his eyes flashed… His village… Those creatures…

"_**Save the kids!!! SAVE THE KIDS!!!"**_

"_**Run, KIBA!"**_

"_**BEHIND YOU!!!"**_

_**A loud screech… and splatter of blood…**_

"_**KAA-SAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!"**_

"I swear…"

His breath turned ragged… He looked up to the sky… then clenched his fists.

"_**NEE-SAN!!! KAA-SAAAAAANNN!!!!"**_

"I SWEAR I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!"

**Oi! Oi! Kiddo!**

Kiba raised his fists, gathering all his power.

"EARTH!!!!"

BOOOM!

**HEY, WAIT!!!!**

X

_This isn't right… This is not the plan…_

**We have no choice then, I guess…**

_NO! We cannot go against the plan…_

_We cannot disappoint everyone…_

X

The spear gleamed once again. The yellow eyes watched the cacophony from afar. She lowered her stance, twirling her spear behind her.

_Let's go, Tatsu._

**As you wish.**

FLASH!

X

"FOR THE COUNTRY!!!!!"

The battle cries grew even louder as the army pushed the guards into an even tighter situation. Wyverns flew here and there, sending their screeching throughout the land that rendered everyone's hearing non-functional. Soldiers fell dead to the ground—burnt or frozen to death by the breath of the creatures. Monsters continued to rampage, but the army of the White Sky didn't pull back at all. There was no plan—not even the very back up plan—that told them to pull back when they were facing death.

Push forward, until you couldn't feel your pulse anymore.

"DESTROY THE LAB!"

X

SMACK!! The Idion guard flew to the stone wall—crashing with a very loud noise. Sakura panted heavily, turning around to kick yet another guard. The clock was ticking, countless lives were lost; Something… Something could end everything! The key… The key was somewhere… inside the war…

She suddenly realized. That was it. The key to end everything…

A sudden power filled her body. Perhaps… that was the answer to end the battle as quickly as she could… to end everything… The purpose of the battle…

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

SMAAAAACCKKK!!!

All she had to do now… was to find the door leading inside.

X

Naruto felt the power inside him evaporate as he continued to move. They were endless—those monsters and Wyverns. He couldn't feel anything as he killed them all—as he rampaged…

Something was not right… He couldn't concentrate. Something was wrong with him… or with the lab? Something… SOMETHING.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! STOP DISTURBING ME!!!"

He was not one with a bright head… and he was pissed to find everything burdening him.

"GIVE ME A BREAK, DAMMIT!"

CRAAAASSH!

X

"WIND!"

BLAAASSTT!!!

His breath turned ragged… and as he opened his eyes, he could feel it…

A dark spot finally stained his eyes once again…

**This is the last one, my partner.**

**This time… I cannot hold it down again.**

X

The Blazing Horizon burned the blood that was staining its tip. Sasuke panted heavily, red eyes watching the waves of monsters. Perhaps he was the only one still alive on this side…

"Shit…"

BOOOMM!!! A giant fist almost got him. He rolled out of the way, and stopping his rotation using his blade. He grazed the sand—realizing that it was now red with blood.

"First—"

GROOOOOOAAAAAA!!!

BLAST! He groaned as he felt his ribs break. He crashed the stone wall, almost releasing his grip on the Blazing Horizon. The monsters were closing in… and…

_Flash._

They growled—moaning to the sky… as blood spurred out of their body… The Red Eyes of the Uchiha spun faster—trying to catch a glance of that sudden moving person.

_Flash._

Tenten was suddenly right in front of the gate leading inside; the Tenkai Spear were gleaming with magic and light… and the monsters behind her suddenly growled in pain as blood erupted from their bodies.

Sasuke forced his body to stand up again. There was something in her mind, and he wouldn't let her go this time. After sacrificing the whole army… there was just no way he would let her go.

X

"They're stronger than we thought!" Amachi clenched his fists as he saw the destruction in front of his lab. "At this rate… we must use him."

"NO!" Kankurou quickly jerked forward. "Against Beasts?! I cannot let you do that!"

"He maybe a very precious specimen, but we cannot let this continue. We must use him!"

"You… I've told you, I won't let you to…"

"Anyway, this'll be a nice exercise for him." The grinning on Amachi's face made Kankurou want to hit him hard in the nose. "Not even the Beasts can be compared to him. Right, Kankurou-san?"

The General felt his anger flare again. He gritted his teeth but he knew none of his words could halt the man in front of him.

"Guards… release him. Let him play."

And there was nothing that Kankurou could do except clench his fists and return to his post once again.

X

Hinata blasted out of the smoke, clutching her chest. Her heart beat so fast that she couldn't control it. The sky that was usually her place to find solace was now…

A wyvern spotted her and shrieked—as if calling the other Wyverns for a feast.

This didn't bode well at all…

"WIND!"

X

Tenten ran along the corridor; The Tenkai Spear was ready in her hand. Her yellow eyes were fixed on the path she had chosen. This… was it. The final chance.

"INTRUDER!"

A group of Idion soldier came out of the intersection. They unsheathed their swords and formed a formation.

"ELIMI—"

_Flash._

She was behind them already—her spear glistening with light. And they suddenly spurred blood out of their bodies, falling dead to the white floor.

Only fools dared to fight her this time.

And Sasuke was one of them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

X

Naruto dodged a Wyvern. He jumped behind a monster's dead body, panting as he tried to take out his daggers again. Those Wyverns were a real pain. Their breath could melt things or freeze things—depending on their scale color. If they were blue colored Wyvern, their breaths were ice. If they were red colored Wyvern, their breaths were fire. But really, the only thing that mattered now… was not to get caught in their breaths. Blue or red-- you would die either way.

And suddenly it was in front of him.

"DAMN IT!!!"

BWOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!!!

X

Neji appeared before her. He was flapping his wings unsteadily, and his body shook from pain. He had saved the Princess from a Wyvern… but his condition didn't seem right at all. Hinata panted from shock then called out, "Nii-san?"

He turned to look at her and her breath almost stopped.

Half of his eyes… were completely dark.

"Nii... san…"

"WIND!!!!"

BLAAAAAASSSSSTTTT!!!

X

"I SAID WAIT!!!"

Sasuke caught Tenten's arm firmly. He turned her around harshly and pinned her to the wall. Her yellow eyes were emotionless as his red orbs frowned over them. He panted heavily, almost couldn't catch her speed at all.

"You… WHAT EXACTLY IS YOUR PLAN?!"

Her eyes didn't waver.

"WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE THE ARMY?!"

His grip tightened but she wouldn't speak even a bit.

"TELL ME!!!"

X

BOOOOOOOOMMM!!!

Hinata rolled out of the sand—coughing. Her wings shielded her… but pain still shocked her nerves.

_Why did… Nii-san…_

"CYCLONE!!!"

**OH, SHIT!**

X

BLAST!!!!! The wall crumbled and there came Sakura, panting heavily with wounds on her body. She quickly spotted Sasuke who pinned Tenten to the wall, forcing the answer out of her.

"Sasu—"

"The Project… is just about to complete."

The weapon mistress's voice was hollow. Her yellow eyes were wounded as she turned her eyes towards Sakura.

"Not only about him… but the plan of something bigger than merely converting humans into controllable weapons… bigger than conquering the Lands."

She turned to look at Sasuke once again—clashing her yellow eyes with his red ones. She was not herself… the dazed look in her eyes was not something he was supposed to see…

"Seek the core of this lab… and perhaps… it will halt his plan… and… the Truth will—"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

Sakura was thrown to the other side of the wall. The blast of something outside sent a powerful force to the corridor and the yellow eyes of the weapon mistress suddenly refocused albeit more than a bit unsteady in their gaze.

This power… was…

X

Hinata coughed blood. She crouched, leaning to the arms of someone who had saved her from the blast of Neji's Cyclone. And that person…

"DAMN IT!! That was close!!"

Naruto tightened his grip around Hinata—panting heavily. He managed to drag her away… but now…

The wings of the eagle appeared so suddenly in front of them… and there was no way they could run away…

_Flash._

BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!

X

The twin katanas were crackling with lightning as they countered the swirling wind. The yellow eyes flashed with power, and she jerked herself forward.

"RAITEN!"

BLAAAASSTTT!!!

Neji was thrown away a few meters… and stopped by extending his wings. He crouched… and breathed raggedly. Tenten straightened her stance—flicking both of her katanas. Her eyes were locked on him… and she didn't care about anything else at that moment.

"Nee-san…" Hinata finally looked up to see her from behind. "Nii-san is…"

"Run."

Her voice was firm. And she wouldn't give another word.

Naruto was not going to obey just from that one sentence.

"Just tell me what is going on, will ya?!" He shouted. "That man… He suddenly attacked Hinata, dammit! TELL ME! Don't you dare tell us to run away just like that!!!"

There was no answer at all. Naruto trembled with anger. His grip around Hinata tightened even more.

"HEY, ANSWER ME!! YOU—"

"Tenten!!!"

Sakura came out running from the lab, followed by Sasuke. She quickly saw Neji who was standing not so far away—stiff and rigid. He was clutching his forehead with both of her arms… and the pain that was reflected from his features was… unimaginable.

"Tenten, he—"

"I'll handle him."

"But—"

"Run."

There was no room for objection in her impassive voice. She made her stance and her yellow eyes were locked on the Eagle wielder.

"This is my battle."

X

The Core was shining brightly. Amachi's eyes widened in glee and he laughed to his heart's content. _This was it… The moment… THE MOMENT WAS HERE!_

"SOAR TO YOUR DESTINY!!!! FULFILL YOUR DUTY!!!!!"

X

"Aaaaaaaa… AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The Hyuuga Prodigy screamed to the sky… and Darkness suddenly fell upon him like a waterfall from the sky. The sands were blasted to the side as the Darkness swirled around him—sapping into his body like water on sand. His wings extended from the massive torment and his howl wreaked the atmosphere with its torture. His wings were rigid as Darkness crept along his feathers—enveloping the pure brown of the eagle…

"_Run_…"

Hinata lifted her head. That voice… was her cousin's voice. Sakura closed her mouth with her palm as she realized something.

It was Neji… who told them to run. He was… struggling… but…

"Aaaa… AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

BOOOOOOMMM!!!!

X

The last bit of Darkness sapped his body; he stood straight with his wings extending behind him. His wings were pure black now and as he lifted his face, the one that greeted everyone's sight was a pair of pure black glassy orbs.

_Flash._

BOOOOOMMM!!!!

The Eagle Wielder parried Tenten's slash with his wind. And in a swift movement he swung his other hand.

"WIND!"

"LIGHTNING!"

BLAAAAASSSSTTT!!!

Tenten twirled herself in the air, her katanas evaporating into the air. Neji was there already.

"WINDSTORM!!!"

_FLASH!_

She was behind him, swinging her staff…

SMAAAACCCKKK!!!!

He was thrown far away… and she let her staff vanish into the air.

"You guys go! I'll handle him!"

And with those last words to her comrades, she flashed away from their sight.

X

Lee moved between all the corpses and bodies; not even caring to kill anymore.

He saw it. He saw the Darkness that rained down from the sky. He knew exactly what it meant.

The time was running out for both of his best friends… and the war was yet to be over…

X

"Let's go!"

Sakura turned around towards the lab. Hinata still had her eyes on the direction where Tenten and Neji had disappeared and said, "But they are—"

"We have other important tasks to do except being here and watching them!" shouted the medic. Her green eyes flashed. "That is HER battle. And we have our own battle to win!"

_**Seek the core of this lab… and perhaps… it will halt his plan… and… the truth will—**_

_Seek the core…_

Without a second thought, Sakura quickly ran towards the lab… and Sasuke accompanied her from behind. The Truth… They HAD to see the TRUTH!

"Ryuusa Bakuryu!"

BLAAAASSSTTT!!!

The sands suddenly moved like waves towards them—drowning them in its rage. The mysterious voice that was once shouting the incantation now rose again.

"Sabaku TAISOU!"

**PRINCESS!**

"SHIELD! LIGHT!"

BOOOOOOMMM!!!!

X

Her hands were trembling. If she hadn't protected them all from the sand… they would have…

"No… way…"

Naruto was looking up at the sky. His cerulean eyes widened with shock. Sakura and Sasuke emerged from the sand, coughing. After collecting their breaths, they, too, looked up at the sky.

Hinata finally followed their eyes… and her heart almost stopped.

There, enveloped by the fluttering wings of the Wyvern… a red haired man stood on top of floating sand. His eyes were blue and cold—unemotional. The Wyverns circled around him like a guardian—sending their powerful screech to the sky.

A memory flashed over Naruto's mind… and he couldn't help himself but to tremble.

"_**They send me there again… I… I don't want to be there anymore…"**_

He opened his mouth… and that name spilled out of lips.

"…_Gaara_…"

X

Sands blew past them as they stood in the middle of nothingness. In this place, no one could interfere in their battle… thus he wouldn't injure anyone except her…

That alone was fine…

"So this is it, eh, Neji?"

Her weapons evaporated from her side and she opened her eyes. The yellow eyes of the Dragon wavered as they reflected the view of the Eagle Wielder, standing a few meters away. A grin curved up her lips, but it was the pain that showed itself on her features.

"Just to kill you, Neji… for the very first time…"

Electricity crackled around her body and the growl of the Dragon escaped her throat.

"I'll show you… MY TRUE BEAST FORM!!!"

_GRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!_

X

Thunder rained down the earth in a dirge; The Dragon's roar led the requiem of their battle. As the aura intensified, the True Form of the Dragon Container was revealed… commencing the battle of their Destiny.

X

"_**Is it silly… to wait for something that doesn't exist?"**_

_**He turned his gaze at her. She was holding the piece of cloth that she used to cool down his temperature… and the hollow voice of the girl rose again.**_

"_**Is it silly… to wish for something impossible?"**_

_**There was silence… until his voice drifted to her side.**_

"_**There is no option left… except to believe."**_

_**She laughed and then placed the cloth on his forehead again. Her eyes softened but the sorrow was open for him to see.**_

"_**What if… there is just nothing left to believe in?"**_

-------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone that already read the unproof-read one… And thanks to Shiranui The Brave for his willingness to help me, regardless of his activity that kept him busy. :)) Don't be mad at him, Minna!!!**


	19. Requiem of Fate

**Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to read this fic. Really, to have you all reading this… makes me feel appreciated and worthy. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. This chapter is dedicated to you all, for being wonderful readers and reviewers… and friends who bear with my eccentricity all this time. XD Thank you… UNYA! To you all… And Shiranui The Brave? Matahari? dragonkyuubi001? QuietMoon? –grin- A big UNYA for you all! Double dedication! –smile- Thanks you two… Thanks, everyone…**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters and I also do not own the translation. What I own… are mere ideas. :)) -**

**---------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18**

**Requiem of Fate**

**----------------------------------------------**

_Now we seem to be strangers  
And I'm Alone  
Here by myself, Alone_

_**Hitomi: Alone**_

----------------------------------------------------

Electricity crackled around her, her hands were enveloped in lightning—resembling the claws of the Dragon. Lightning gathered behind her back and they became her wings; three pairs of rigid wings of electricity that extended behind her. Her buns were blown away, letting her brown hair cover her back like a thick curtain. Her claws and wings were now complete, showing the glowing blue scale of the Lightning Dragon.

Her yellow eyes flashed.

_GRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!_

"_**Hmph. Have you forgotten? Since that time, you never could beat me... Tenten."**_

X

"_**You won't play with me?"**_

For him, there was only silence. Not even the screech of the Wyverns managed to steal his attention. Why, he was not even there… Not at all…

"_**What are you talking about? Of course I'll play with you!!!"**_

"Gaara…"

Naruto stepped back. Hinata, in surprise, turned to look at him.

"Y-You know him, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde didn't answer. He continued to look at the floating man in shock… although his eyes showed his mind was somewhere else. Far from where he actually was…

"_**Playing together would feel much better, wouldn't it??"**_

A lab… he was in a lab… No._They_ were in a lab… but…

"Naruto-kun!"

"…"

"_**Eh? Anything wrong?"**_

"_**No." The red haired boy clutched his teddy bear. "You're the first person… to ever ask me that."**_

"_Gaara…_"

But the man that was floating meters above them clasped his hand.

"_**I've never played with anyone before."**_

"SUNA SHIGURE!"

"_**Ahahahahaha! We're friends! It's obvious!"**_

The sand rose, and the danger it indicated made Hinata turn to look at the man beside her.

" You are… my friend?"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"_**Yeah! BELIEVE IT!"**_

**PROTECT HIM!**

X

"NARUTO!"

Sakura jerked out of the sand, eyes wide as she saw uncountable sand needles showering her feisty friend. Dust and sand clouded her vision and she finally felt his aura beneath the brownish haze. Hinata's white eyes widened because she had no time to shield him. The one that rescued the blonde man was…

"DAMMIT! What the hell are ya doing, standin' there like that?!"

The sound of Kiba Inuzuka made everyone turn their heads. He was panting heavily as he shielded Naruto from the sand. Beside him was Akamaru, growling furiously at Gaara who merely stared at the two newcomers. Hinata abruptly felt a sudden warm feeling in her heart, a feeling of security as the man approached her side.

"If ya dare endanger Hinata like that again, I'm the one who'll fuckin' kill ya!" He shouted at Naruto, who was still dazzled by something unfathomable. The blonde boy turned to look at him in a slow motion, seemingly brought back to the reality by the voice of the guardian.

"K-Kiba…?"

"And there ya ask who I am!" The Royal Guardian furrowed his eyebrow. He grinned then walked past Naruto. "Ya better not interfere with my work here, Naruto! Step aside!"

"What are you going to do, K-Kiba-kun?!"

The Guardian stood straight facing Gaara, then lifted his right hand that was starting to shine with power. His grin was prideful as usual and the little dog beside him started to turn red.

"Just so you know, sand man…" He grinned wider. "I never spare those who hurt Hinata… AND YER NOT AN EXCEPTION!"

He slammed the sand with his right hand hard… then shouted.

"EARTH!"

CRACK!!!

"NO!!!!!"

X

"ATTACK!!!"

The remaining assaulting army pushed the guards even more. Blood and wounds were covering their bodies but none of them pulled back.

"For Glory… FOR HER HIGHNESS!"

But there was just no more hope. They were losing. That fact was visible to everyone.

"DESTROY THE LAB!!!"

X

"STOOOOOOP!!"

Naruto stood right on before the raging earth. Kiba let out a roar of anger and let his earth crumble to the ground again, just a few inches from Naruto's body.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOIN'!?" shouted the dog lad in anger. "Yer going to—"

"SUNA SHIGURE!"

"LIGHT!"

BLAAASSSTTT!!! The sand needles fell as they hit the shield Hinata created. But then…

"SAJIN SOUGEKI!"

"EARTH!"

BOOOM!!! The earth shielded Hinata from the sand pillars that were about to crush her. Kiba panted heavily. He pointed at him then shouted, "AKAMARU! Double—"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Naruto grabbed Akamaru as it transformed, preventing it from jumping towards Gaara. Kiba roared in anger once again and screamed, "JUST WHAT ARE YA DOIN?!?!? YER gonna get us all KILLED, YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto gritted his teeth. He held down Akamaru and shook his head stubbornly.

"NOO!!!! That's Gaara! I just know he's Gaara!!!"

"WHO CARES IF HE IS?!" bellowed Kiba. "He's gonna crush us all, you moron! He…"

A screech was heard behind Kiba. He turned and found a Wyvern already descended towards him.

"What the—"

"UNFEARED ANGER!"

BLAST! The Wyvern screeched in pain and fell to the sand. Sasuke sheathed his Blazing Horizon, red eyes flared with anger.

"This isn't the time to shout at each other!" scolded the raven-haired man. He turned to look at Sakura. "Sakura, go to the lab along with Hinata! I'm going to stay here!"

"But, Sasuke-kun—"

"YOU go with Sakura! Hinata will stay here with me!" Kiba shoved him away and cast a grim look on Gaara. "This guy… He can't be killed with one Beast alone…"

"GAARA IS NOT—"

"ALRIGHT!" Kiba cut off Naruto's shout in one angered snap. He glared at him. "We're not gonna kill him, alright?! I don't know what the hell yer relationship with him is and I don't fuckin' care! But we're NOT gonna die in this place! GOT THAT?!"

Naruto bit his bottom lip and nodded. Kiba turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now why are y'all still here?! GO ALREADY!"

Sasuke sighed and tugged Sakura.

"Let's go, Sakura. Hinata, shield us until we reach the lab!"

"O-okay!" Hinata clasped her hand. Sakura cast a look at the three of them who stayed and shouted, "Stay alive, alright?!"

Kiba clasped his hand to channel the Dog's power and growled.

"Same goes for you, too."

X

Explosions blew the sand away as lightning and wind clashed with each other. The growling of the Dragon swallowed the sound of the Eagle. Blow by blow was delivered, as they bolted to the sky, sending crackles of power towards their surrounding.

Every blow was heavy; there wasn't even a sign of consciousness from both sides. The eyes of the Dragon were wild and dangerous while the Eagle showed no emotion at all; the cuts and bruises accumulated on their bodies… both his and hers…

They were both uncontrollable and unfeeling. They were both losing themselves.

And as the Heavens roared, the weather started to change…

"_**Come with me."**_

As the dark clouds started to form over their sky…

"_**I'll take you home."**_

GROOOOOOAAAAARRR!!!

X

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

Lee blasted out of the battlefield, running towards the lab. He could hear the distant sound of thunder… of wind… and he knew exactly what was happening there. His friends… His friends were…

"_**Never give up, Lee. NEVER. For the sake of our savior… We cannot give up yet."**_

"Don't do that yet, Tenten!!! Don't do anything!!!!! I'll save Neji… I'LL SAVE HIM!!!! DON'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!"

A loud roar echoed from the far off distance and thunder showered the earth-- the last thing he would ever want to happen…

"STOOOOOOOP!"

X

"ELIMINATE!"

"SHANNAROOOOOOO!!!!"

SMACK! The guards couldn't keep their formation as Sakura smashed through their defenses. Sasuke was already ahead of her, striking with his Blazing Horizon.

_**The Truth will—**_

_What Truth?! What Project?!_

_Just what exactly is going on?!?!_

X

"SEIRYUUKEN!"

BOOOOMM!!!

The fist of the Dragon Container was parried by his wind. Neji moved fast, suddenly appearing right in front of her face.

His dark eyes were the only thing she could see…

And suddenly his palm was on her chest…

"_**There is more to this life than merely sorrow and pain."**_

"HAZANGEKI!"

BLAAAAAAASSSSTTT!!!

"_**I'll show you... Believe me."**_

Blood dripped from the side of her lips. The impact sent an almost unbearable pain but despite the wound, her body moved. Her eyes caught a glimpse of his movement and she reacted at that very second…

"_**The rain has stopped! Now you can see the sun, right, Neji?"**_

CRACKLE! Neji parried her lightning with both of his hands, leaving a big opening…

"RAITEN!"

CRACKLE!

"_**Breakfast's ready!!! I'll bring it for you upstairs!"**_

"_**Aa.."**_

"_**Not 'Aa'! Say 'Thank you'!!!"**_

Neji was thrown a few meters away and Tenten suddenly flashed right in front of him, lightning crackling and conflicting with her claw.

"_**My father said… the Tenkai can control weather."**_

"RAIKEN!"

"WIND!"

BLAAAST!

"_**The Hyuuga… rule the Sky with their wings… I've always believed in what my father said to me."**_

The swirling wind encountered her fist and the tension suddenly increased in rapid speed.

Her yellow eyes widened.

"_**Flap your wings, Eagle! We're not done yet!"**_

"AIR BLOW!"

BOOOOOOOMMM!!!!

"_**I never hear anything."**_

Tenten twirled herself in the air, dripping blood from the side of her mouth… and she could suddenly feel Neji behind her with his wind.

"_**Just try to listen! And you'll hear it eventually. Trust me! "**_

"CYCLONE!"

BLAAAASTTT!!!

_**A smile found its way on to her face.**_

"_**For you, even honesty is a lie."**_

She was thrown far away, right in to his awaiting attack…

"_**Tell me then… what exactly is the truth?"**_

"AIR SLICER!"

CRASH! The slicing wind cut her body. As blood seeped from her wounds, Neji called for another incantation…

"_**Don't worry, you'll be fine!" She smiled, pressing the cloth to his wounds. "I'll cure you! You'll be just fine…"**_

"HURRICANE!"

BLAST! The swirling wind caught her, but it was far from over.

"_**Just… stay…"**_

"CYCLONE!"

Another swirling wind came at her… but this one was more focused. And it caught her square in the front.

Blood littered the sands; an invisible, unsatisfiable drought for the crimson lingered…

"_**Don't leave me…"**_

"WIND STORM!"

His charge gave her another blow. At this one, her eyes widened. She saw everything… felt everything…

And once more, he was behind her…

"_**I won't leave you."**_

She gritted her teeth.

"_**Ever."**_

"RAIMAI!!!"

CRACKLE!!

X

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"

Lee kicked all the guards away from the corridor. He reached the door and opened it. The wrong room again. He looked around him then eventually grabbed the guard beside him.

He shook him hard and said harshly, "Where's the Cistern of Despair?! WHERE?!"

"I… I don't know!!!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! WHERE?!?!"

"The southwest corridor, Lee."

Lee turned around and found Gai-Sensei behind him, eyes solemn as he looked inside his student's orbs.

"Let's go together."

X

She panted heavily, with wounds that could kill a normal woman leaving her standing. The memories… just wouldn't stop storming her mind…

"_**Hyuuga Neji."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

"_**From the Hyuuga Clan. Thank you for your hospitality."**_

And he was right in front of her, bending his palms…

"HAKKE SHINTEN KUUSHO!"

"_**If it costs you your life… Then don't do it."**_

BLAAAASTTT!!! The first shot was a direct hit and he delivered his next blow…

BOOOOOOMMM!!!

"_**I don't want to lose any more…"**_

Blood was everywhere, and when she opened her yellow eyes, her vision was getting blurred…

"_**Then... why did you take me in, in the first place?"**_

It wasn't the blood loss… she was just…

_Take my mind away, Tatsu…_

"_**I… I don't know…"**_

_Please, Tatsu. PLEASE. Please take my mind away!_

**But, Hime—**

"_**I just… I just did. I… I want… somebody…"**_

_TAKE IT AWAY! Please!_

**But, Hime, you will—**

" I want… **you**_**."**_

_TATSU!_

A low growl was heard and her body illuminated with a strange bluish blow that threw Neji away. Her yellow eyes turned completely dark; the wings that extended from her back turned rigid. Her claws were extending dangerously and crackled with lightning.

Tenten was gone.

It was now the Dragon who was in control.

_GROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRR!!!_

X

The door was forced open. The two walked in. Perhaps this was the place they had been looking for…

Sakura looked around and gasped. She tugged Sasuke's sleeve with trembling hands… and pointed at the center of the room.

"W-What is that?!"

X

She extended one of her hands towards Neji and a monstrous ball of thunder started to form on her palm. It suddenly condensed itself into a small ball that blasted right at the Eagle Wielder.

BOOOOOMM!!!

Neji was thrown away, with static electrocuting his body. His whole arms burned and the cloth on his chest was torn. Tenten was relentless; she flashed behind him.

SMACK! A direct kick was delivered to his back. Then another kick. And another and another and another…

Then she sent him crashing in to the ground, before halting for a second and watching him from the sky. He coughed blood - she had heavily wounded him - but he didn't seem to feel any pain…

Just like her.

It wasn't just their battle anymore.

"_**Do you want me to teach you Beast Control?"**_

_GROOOOOOOAAAAARRR!!!_

X

"WARF!"

Akamaru bit down a flying Wyvern. Kiba took a deep breath and swung his hand towards Gaara.

"EARTH!"

A huge earth pole ricocheted straight to the man and he countered it with a shield of sand, flicking it aside with a slight movement of his hand. Gaara raised his other hand to Hinata and said, "Sabaku Ryuu."

A monstrous sand dragon blasted from the sand. Hinata quickly stepped back, and stood before Naruto, who was still battling a Wyvern.

"Shield! LIGHT!"

BLAAASSTT!!! The sand dragon crumbled… but…

"POLE!"

SMACK! A pole of sand threw Hinata off the ground. And a Wyvern presented itself upon her…

"HINATAAAAA!!!"

BWOOOOSSSHHHH!!!

"_**Why does the world… hate me so… Uzumaki Naruto?"**_

X

It was a huge dark ball that emanated a powerful aura. Its core were crackling dark light—sending pulses to its surface. Soft, blurred symbols covered its surface and they moved gently, disappearing and reappearing, like ripples on a lake. Although it was exceptionally beautiful, the aura it gave off was evil… So evil that she couldn't step any closer. It was filled with destruction, with anger, with hatred, with greed, with… something more than any human could handle or even think about… And to think that it actually existed…

"What the hell…" Sasuke's red orbs spun as he looked at it. The power it held was immeasurable. "What is…"

"The Fragment of Abyss."

X

"Gai-Sensei!"

Lee turned to look at his mentor the very moment he saw what was behind that door. Gai nodded as he collected his breath.

In front of them was the Cistern of Despair.

"We found it…"

X

"_**Do you know the secret of the moon?"**_

She had lost her blood and her consciousness. He had lost almost everything…

"_**What is it?"**_

She had nothing left to lose. Or perhaps, she just had nothing to start with.

"_**They say… the moon is waiting for something."**_

"_**Waiting?"**_

Was it impossible for her to acquire something out of nothingness?

"_**Yeah. Waiting for the sun."**_

Was it impossible for her to have the now-empty him?

"_**It's waiting for the impossible."**_

"_**It is," she nodded. But then she smiled. "But at least, that purpose gives her light to survive, ne?"**_

X

Naruto coughed blood. He trembled as he tried to feel his right arm, that was burned by the breath of the Wyvern. Hinata was under his body, saved from the breath just a split second before it happened.

"N-Naruto-kun, you—"

"ENOUGH WITH THIS, DAMMIT!"

Hinata froze as Naruto suddenly shouted. The blonde haired soldier stood up and shouted to the man floating above them all.

"ENOUGH WITH THIS, GAARA!!!"

He clenched his fists.

"_**Do you want to play along with me?"**_

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER YOUR OLD PAL?!"

He took another breath and the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"_**Sure! Let's play together again today!"**_

"Don't you remember… YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND?!?!?!"

There was no reaction from the man. And a few seconds later the sand on which Naruto stood on started to swirl.

"I have no friends."

X

A white-haired bespectacled man stood before them… the same man they encountered on their first village in the search of Hyuuga Neji…

"Yakushi… Kabuto…"

The roaring of the Dragon and the screeching Eagle were heard from a far away distance. Kabuto tilted his head towards the sound, closing his eyes as the roaring echoed in the room they were in. The whole room was dark so the only light was the dark light from the ball in the center of the room, illuminating their bodies.

Another roar was heard and the sound of thunder followed. Sakura gritted her teeth. She couldn't imagine what was happening outside. What was happening to her friends right now…

"The Dragon seems like she's having fun," said the General lightly. Sakura clenched her fists. "It seems like a pretty interesting fight, now, isn't it?"

"YOU—"

Sasuke placed himself in front of Sakura, readying his sword. His red eyes glimmered with anticipation.

"What are you doing here?"

Kabuto's bright eyes turned to glance at him. He gave a sly smile then replied, "Why… You do realize that this is our territory, don't you? It is obvious I stop by to check out things. I never thought that old acquaintances like you would be here as well."

The General walked closer to the ball, not even bothering to look at the two persons that were standing by the entrance.

"Isn't this fascinating?" said the General. He grinned. "The one and only Fragment of Abyss… in front of your very own eyes. Orochimaru-sama sure knows how to find something and use it for his own purposes. Using the power of the Fragment to create those monsters… Such brilliance…"

"The Fragment… of Abyss?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. "That ball… is a fragment?"

"Ah… You don't know, Haruno?" Kabuto moved his index finger. "How unfortunate. I thought a Haruno will at least recognize it."

Sakura froze. She quickly took a step forward.

"Y-You know something about my family?!"

The General laughed and shook his head.

"My… my… Only a total idiot doesn't know anything about the Haruno…" His eyes turned to look at Sasuke. "Or the Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he lowered his stance.

"Explain."

Kabuto turned to look at them. A sly smile formed itself.

"Hasty, aren't we?" he said swiftly. "But what will benefit me if I told you about it? I am under no obligation to answer you, nor do you have any authority over me."

"Then…" Sasuke grazed the hilt of his sword. "We'll just have to make you spit it out by force! FIFTH FLARE!"

He blasted towards Kabuto, whose lips curved upward.

"FLAMING ALACRITY!"

"How idiotic."

X

Now that the tank was full all they could see was Darkness—a monstrous, pulsating Darkness that bubbled inside the transparent tank. It was not a mere Darkness. It throbbed… breathed… _lived_.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

Lee and Gai quickly turned just to look at Amachi, who was standing on the top of the stairs leading to the observation room. He was wearing his lab coat and his eyes indicated that he was in a very good mood.

"After the tank is filled, this baby was born out of the overflowing Darkness in that Eagle Wielder's heart. And soon…" He grinned ruthlessly. "… and soon another Eagle will be borne out of this Darkness…"

Lee gritted his teeth and shouted, "What do you mean?!"

"Well, let me think about how to explain everything to you idiots," Amachi put a hand on his forehead. "To put this simply… We just want to make another Beast from the Darkness… That Eagle Wielder is the field to sow our seeds. All we need from that Eagle Wielder is hatred—any kind of hatred, and how nice it is to have a tool present her self upon us and bestow us the opportunity to harvest that hatred so easily… and rapidly as well."

Gai narrowed his eyes. _He_so_ didn't think to…_

"What do you mean… by a tool?"

Amachi grinned wildly. He laughed. And suddenly Lee realized what he meant.

"YOU MEAN—"

"Yes…" Amachi's body was shaking from stifled laughter. "What a condensed fool… That Tenkai has grown the largest amount of hatred we could ever acquire from the Eagle Wielder. You do know it, don't you? The more you love somebody… The more you yearn for someone… the more hatred you can reap from the pain and—"

SMAAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!!!!!

Amachi was thrown to the other side of the room by the fist of Lee. The taijutsu user was panting out of anger. His fist bled from the harsh contact…

To think that he had used both of them all this time…

"_**What do you love the most in this life?"**_

" You…" He breathed raggedly, feeling an overflowing anger he never felt before. _Tenten…_

"_**My daddy," she answered without thinking. Her brown eyes turned gentle. "… and him." **_

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!"

X

"_**All I ask of you… is one thing only."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

The claws of the Dragon crackled, and another blow was delivered.

"_**Kill me when I'm not myself anymore."**_

The Eagle flapped his wings. His wind-sheathed hands wind swung towards her.

"_**You know that time will come."**_

_**She smiled faintly.**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**You do know… that you can't destroy it."**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Tell me then… what will you do?"**_

_**She smiled at him again and touched his cheek.**_

"_**I will do anything you ask me to. If it relieves you… if it is the best option for you… then I promise I'll do it for you."**_

They were both heavily wounded. They were both unconscious…

Or so she hoped…

Since a tear finally dropped from the inhuman eyes of the Dragon…

"_**Why?"**_

Then the second tear… the third… fourth… fifth… and somehow… they just… flowed.

"_**I don't know. Perhaps… to repay you for what you've done for me."**_

They weren't her tears, right? She was not even conscious. But the tears… The pain…

"_**Silly. I never did anything for you."**_

_**She laughed softly. She put another hand on his cheek and whispered.**_

"_**You stayed here with me… and that is more than enough of a reason for me to help you."**_

His blood covered her claws… and splashes of their blood littered her body. However, they moved. They fought. They still fought.

_**His forehead creased.**_

"_**You're the one who asked me to stay."**_

"_**True," she answered with a smile. Her thumb brushed his cheek.**_

"_**And you obeyed. That's more than what it seems."**_

And her tears were yet to halt.

X

"FIRE!"

BLAST! Sasuke crashed into the wall. He staggered for a few seconds before finally falling to the floor. Sakura covered her broken arm, trying to move but unable to even lift her legs. Kabuto straightened his glasses, looking down at them with a smirk.

"How idiotic…" He said swiftly. "Did you think you could actually beat me? You must learn your place, fools, or you'll die from stupidity. What a sad way to end your lives."

" Damn…" Sasuke tried to lift himself but failed. The Blazing Horizon was two meters away from him. If he could just reach it._Move. MOVEEEE!!_

"Can't do anything without your sword, can you, Uchiha?"

Kabuto suddenly was in front of him, bending over him as if looking at a child. He grinned slyly.

"Game over, boy. Too bad a living descendant of the Uchiha Clan… can't even amuse me!"

X

Blood dripped onto his lab coat. He didn't frown. Instead, he smirked.

"Angry, aren't you?" he said with a laugh. "Furious at me? HAHAHAHAHA!! You would've known better, kid! You should've known better! Those idiots… Those idiots KNEW what would happen all along! THEY KNEW! HAH! Mad at them, kid? Mad at them for being such idi—"

THWAAAAACKKK!!! He was thrown to the other side of the room caused by the force of Gai's hit. The taijutsu master made his stance and instead of the usual gentle gleaming eyes, his orbs were flashing and burning.

"If you ever mock them anymore… I'LL CRUSH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS." His voice thundered. "They are NOT idiots… FAR from that! They're the most wonderful people with kindness and spirit that I have ever known. And won't I ever, EVER forgive you for tainting their names in front of my very EYES!"

Amachi watched him with amusement before laughing again.

"Whatever you do to me, whatever you say… You still can't stop the growth of this child!" he laughed maniacally. "He hates something so great and he will continue to feel it and this child will continue to grow! Whatever you do, you just cannot stop its growth, idiots! You just cannot stop the inevitable! Except, of course…"

Lee gritted his teeth.

"Except if the hater himself died…"

X

A loud roar was heard once again, followed by a large explosion as the Wind Bearer encountered the Lightning. Sand was blown all over the place as she struggled to push him back, as he extended his wings…

"HURRICANE!"

X

Amachi laughed scornfully, covering his bleeding nose as he tried to stand up.

"But you cannot defy Fate!!! Even if he lost and died, this child would then use ANOTHER Beast container! If that Hyuuga were to die… THEN THAT TENKAI WOULD BE THE NEXT CONTAINER!"

"NO!"

X

"HAKKE KUUSHO!"

"RAIMAI!"

A huge explosion once again ransacked the land of Yomiji, but the storm was far from over…

"HAKKE SHINTEN KUUSHO!"

X

" You can't do that!!" Lee stepped forward. _If she were to face that fate just like Neji… if they were to… to…_ "Tenten is—"

"She will hate this world… this life!! After she murders him, what hope remains for her to live? NONE! She will despise her fate… she will despise this world!!! She will HATE this world! And soon… and SOON—"

"IT WON'T HAPPEN!" Gai stood before the scientist. "She is NOT that kind of woman! You, a despicable human, have no right to talk about her emotions! You have no right to judge her at all!"

"Despicable?!" Amachi's voice rose. He laughed madly and suddenly his skin turned blue with something moving underneath. "HAH! I am the greatest scientist Orochimaru-sama has! For you to call me despicable… it is such a shameful fact… that a life-form like you could even exist! TRANSFORM!"

X

Thunder stormed the earth. The wind blew harshly, full of grief and anger. And soon, the cloud before them started to react…

"SEIRYUU!"

"DAIKAITEN!"

Explosion upon explosion rocked upon the earthen floor… and the sky finally showed its agony as the clouds seized their shrouding…

As the rain finally showered the earth.

"_**What dreams are left within us?"**_

"_**All we have now… is each other, right?"**_

X

A monster now stood before them, a monster with the scales of a fish but the claws of a tiger. His long slender body slithered the floor. Amachi's face was visible from the chest of that monster.

"DIE, IMBECILES!"

Lee stepped back, then moved into his stance. Gai followed his student's movements, eyes locked on to the monster.

"Fool. Using drugs on yourself… while you have all the spirit needed to live! Lee! Show him what real men are!"

X

"_**You're not strong enough to fight."**_

The red spinning tomoes spun faster. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly as Kabuto laughed in front of his face.

_Not strong… enough…_

_Why is everyone… Why is everyone?!_

"There is no point in struggling with empty hands, fool! You could never beat me!"

_Damn… DAAAAMNNN!!!!_

A sound of clicking fingers was heard from behind Kabuto. A flash of red was seen right behind his back and…

BLAAAAAAASSSSSTTTT!!!!!

A powerful flame exploded right behind the General—sending him flying to the other side of the room. Sakura's green eyes quickly switched from the spectacled man to the one who had just arrived.

"At last. The Fragment of Abyss…"

X

Sand cannons showered them from above. Naruto fought the unbearable pain in his arm, avoiding all the balls with effort. Gaara's emotionless gaze was locked onto him, his memories still unrefreshed and empty…

"_**I will never leave without you!"**_

"_**Go!! Just go now!"**_

Why? When he thought… He finally found an acquaintance…

"_**The lab!!! Gaara! Over here!!!"**_

"_**Naruto! NARUTO!!!!"**_

_Why does…_

"_**GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

X

The roof almost crumbled as the monster was thrown to the wall. Gai and Lee bombarded him with attacks, showering him with hits. Blood painted the walls and floor, but they were far from done.

"YOU CANNOT DEFY FATE! YOU CANNOT DEFY DESTINY, HUMANS!!!"

"_**Have you given up your hope to save him?! Have you given up everything?!"**_

"THEY ARE DESTINIED TO DIE!"

"_**No… I never have and I never will. But this is the path we have chosen."**_

"THEY ARE DESTINED… TO KNEEL BEFORE THE DARK LORD!!!"

"NO!"

"_**I don't want him to suffer anymore."**_

"THEY WON'T…WE WON'T..." Lee opened one of the Eight Gates within in him, and felt his muscles scream. "… KNEEL TO DESTINY!"

"_**Until the very end, the path we choose will be ours. Not of anyone else."**_

X

She flashed. Her body appeared right before him, crackling with lightning…

"RAI—"

"CYCLONE!"

FLASH!

She was right behind him, claws gleaming with power as she aimed for his back… to stab him right in the heart…

**Kill.**

"RAIRYUUKEN!"

_TATSU!_

BOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!

X

Shikamaru chided when his arms were left almost numb from slashing the nearest monster. He closed one of his eyes in pain, watching his surroundings from the edge of his eye…

Corpses… His army… was…

"How… troublesome…"

He didn't know why, but a smile curved up his lips. That's right… Since the beginning, they had no hope of winning this war at all. They just pretended they had some hope. But why had he helped them anyway? That was a troublesome task since the very beginning…

"_**I cannot give you anything… and you know very well I have nothing to give. I also have nothing to give to this army, and I must admit that I regret that. I deeply regret that…"**_

Ah… Yes… because of that woman, right?

"_**No. You're going to sacrifice the army for your own purposes. And I definitely don't want to go just because of some stupid conjecture like that."**_

That woman… who came to him years ago… Years… ago…

"_**I… do love him so, Shikamaru."**_

_**He turned to look at her. Her eyes were soft but wounded and she looked right into his eyes.**_

"_**And I know it's useless to prevent him from losing to the Seal since I know… I know that the Seal is an unbreakable chain. I do this not because of him. I do this for the sake of the world. Although yes, Shikamaru… I do hate this world."**_

_**A faint smile curved up her lips.**_

"_**But I know that a lot of people, like you, love this world so much. This is not my world… this is not my story… but ours. It makes me think… if none of this had never happened to me… would I love this world just like all of you do now?"**_

_**His eyes widened slightly as she talked, and she finally looked at him in the eyes again.**_

"_**I want to love this world… but I have nothing left to love now, Shikamaru. I won't let those who feel affection for this world face the same thing I had to face for years. Save this world, Shikamaru."**_

Stupid. Falling for those words… but heck, what could I say, right?

"_**And if I were to die in this war before I accomplish my mission… Please finish everything for me, Shikamaru. That is the only thing I want you to do."**_

X

She was thrown to the ground, almost buried inside the sand. Neji's Kaiten had thrown her… but that was not the case. She took over her body right before Tatsu hit Neji, thus canceling the attack in the nick of time. The one who stopped her body from killing him… was herself.

She slowly rose from beneath the sand, extending the wings that had protected her from the fall. The sand on her body was blown by the wind, revealing the bright blue scale of the Dragon…

**Hime, you…**

_Just as I thought…_

She slowly lifted her face and looked at the man she had loved for years. Her eyes were not the emotionless Dragon eyes anymore. They were as tender as a calm lake._Her_ eyes.

A faint smile curved up her bleeding lips.

"I just… can't kill Neji…"

**Hime!**

She laughed softly, coughing up blood as she did so.

_After trying to be so brave… even after trying to erase all those feelings…_

Her eyes reverted back to the man above her, who was ready for another strike…

_So I see… until the very end… I just…_

"_**Who are you? Why are you so good to me?"**_

"_**I am a Tenkai and a fellow Beast container. But reasons are not needed for this moment, right?"**_

_Neji…_

"_**I never said I liked you. I'm staying because I want to."**_

_Always… so arrogant, aren't you? I wonder since when… you've grown so soft…_

"_**Come with me. Let's have a journey together."**_

_Asking me to go together… Spending time alone with you under the moon… It was… like… a dream…_

"_**How's that? How's my cooking?"**_

"… _**Marvelous."**_

_I… I'm happy… to be with you… and I want to satisfy everything you need… But just this once I just… can't… I… the thought of living without you just… I…_

She looked up and watched him charge his Air Blow.

_I just… _can't_… So the only way… is…_

Ignoring her split lip, her smile turned softer.

"Tatsu."

**Yes, Hime?**

"You'll always be with me, no matter what. Right, Tatsu?"

**Definitely, Hime. Always.**

"So… will you… forgive me for this?"

**Hime…**

She focused her yellow eyes towards the sky and clenched her fists.

"Just once, Tatsu… I… I want to be selfish."

A low growl was heard… and she could almost feel the Dragon stir within her heart.

**Your contentment… is the most important thing of all. Do as you wish, Hime. I will never object.**

It was silent for a while. Then it continued.

**You are my princess after all.**

Tenten smiled at its answer. She closed her eyes.

_Thank you, Tatsu._

X

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Lee bombarded the monster with all his might. He couldn't see anymore. The Gate took away his sight…

More time… all he needed was more time… No, please don't let them suffer anymore. Please… PLEASE!

"THEY WON'T… KNEEL TO DESTINY!"

X

Sakura froze the moment he saw that man. His eyes… were…

Sasuke was motionless, eyes locked on the person in front of him. Especially his eyes turned to look at the similar red spinning tomoes of the younger Uchiha…

"Foolish brother."

X

"GAAAARAAAAAAA!!!"

No matter how he shouted, Gaara just wouldn't hear him… He just wouldn't remember him.

"It's me! It's MEE!!!!!"

"_**What is the importance of having a friend?"**_

"_**Well, they make you feel remembered and that you're alive in this world!"**_

"GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

X

"AIR BLOW!"

FLASH!

She appeared right behind him and he had predicted it.

"WIND!"

FLASH!

"CYCLONE!!!"

The last attack managed to graze her shoulder but it didn't stop her. Neji was directing his palm at her and she knew exactly…

" SLICER!"

FLASH!

_Gomen, ne… Tatsu…_

_Neji..._

She was suddenly right in front of him; lightning encased her like a net. He didn't have time to react as she suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

And hugged him.

It was almost unreal, as if time stopped in that very moment, erasing all sounds, all events, everything…

His body was cold and she realized the painful fact that perhaps he couldn't even feel her. But that was fine… It was just fine… Since… after all…

She opened her warm brown eyes, staring at the dark emotionless orbs of the man. Her smile was genuine and the tears that slowly dripped down her cheek showed everything. She then whispered softly.

"I love you, Neji."

The dark eyes remained unmoved but she smiled.

_You hear me, don't you?_

"_**I always see you, even when I'm not looking."**_

"I'm sorry… I just… can't kill you like you asked me to… Gomen, ne…"

_For this once…_

"_**Follow me. I'll show you."**_

"That's why… Neji…"

She hugged him tighter and the lightning crackling dangerously around both of them, leaving him numb. His body was rigid and tensed. She eventually recalled the moment he hugged her.

"_**I won't leave you."**_

The warmth was not something they would ever be able acquire again… right?

"If you want to hate me, then it's fine… if you don't want to forgive me… it's fine… Everything is fine… I want nothing more, Neji… You're the only one I have left… What is there left for me… to even ask for?"

She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled for the last time. This was not what she had dreamt of but at least being with him... at least, it was enough for everything she had been through…

_Neji…_

"_**Come with me."**_

The lightning grew intense… and the power that was emanating from her was uncontrollable, encasing them in a shell that was ready to explode at any time…

"_**I'll take you home."**_

Her hug tightened.

"… Let's die together."

---------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued  
-----------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Ah… Cliffhanger… ck ck ck… Bad, bad me…**


	20. Sparks, Feelings, and Return

**Unproof-read version, everyone... Pardon, you gotta wait for a while. Tehe... **

**Author's Note: Thank you, everyone. I hope you will still continue reading this fic despite all of the cliffhanger and grammar errors and late updates. For that, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart –bow down- Your attention truly precious for me as a writer and a person. THANK YOU!**

**And about the cliffy, gomen, ne? Hahahahaha! That's truly irresistible. And since NejiTen Arc is about to end (or is it already end?!), the next extra chapter will be of Neji's Past, although I still don't know from whose POV. I still have no plan yet. I will accept any comment and suggestion from you all. Thankies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the translations and lyrics displayed here in this whole fics. They are of their respective writers. Even so… you still read this even with all the copy-paste, eh? BWAHAHAHA! UNYA! And… I suggest you strongly to hear and read the lyric and its translation for the song, Chou from Amano Tsukiko, OST for Fatal Frame 2. Wonderful, wonderful song… fit in this story's theme too. And It's kinda popular so it's easy to look for it in the net. XP Oh, and Amano Tsukiko's Ryuu too! That one rocks! And yes, fit the theme!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19**

**Sparks, Feelings, and Return **

**----------------------------------------------------**

_If I can't hear you scream  
I want you to crush me in your hand  
While I can still call myself "me"_

_**Amano Tsukiko: Chou (Butterfly : Fatal Frame 2 OST)**_

**---------------------------------------------------**

"ASA KUJAKU!!!!"

BLLLLAAAAASSTT!!! The wall crumbled… and the monster was thrown to the sand. Lee panted heavily, watching as Gai flashed back to his side. Amachi… was no longer moving… The Asa Kujaku was indeed a powerful attack…

"The Darkness!!"

Lee quickly ran back to the tank, touching the transparent glass… Nothing had changed the Darkness. On the contrary, it was getting bigger… and the pulse was even more visible… But suddenly it stopped.

_Could it mean…_

"No… NOOOOO!!!!" Lee hit the glass hard, eyes locked on the Darkness above him. He could see that… the glass had no effect whatsoever over the Darkness… "RELEASE THEM!!! RELEASE THEM!!!"

"Lee…"

"_**This is our Fate, Lee… There is no need for you to get wounded because of us."**_

_But… But…_

"TENTEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!"

X

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!

An explosion was heard throughout the land, shaking the ground. It blasted everything, even the clouds…

"_**Do you remember the sound of the cricket at night?"**_

_**He only looked at her. She smiled and nodded.**_

"_**It's a love song. Beautiful, isn't it? Wish we could sing along. Ne?"**_

X

Gai looked outside; over the hole he had made using his Asa Kujaku. The explosion could be seen even from his place. That explosion…

_Tenten…_

"No…"

The older man quickly turned to look at his student, who was leaning to the glass, clenching his fist so tightly that they bled.

"_**Look up at me and try to surpass me. Perhaps you will finally stand."**_

"No…" He gritted his teeth, feeling the hot tears ran down his cheek. "No… NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"_**I'll be waiting for the three of you to come home. Come back anytime, alright?"**_

"Why… WHYYYYYYYY?!?!?!?!?!?!"

X

SMACK! Her bleeding body fell to the sand, hard. Her eyes were wide open… and…

_Flutter…_

The feathers of the Eagle glided down to the Earth… as the Eagle Wielder flapped his wings… and continued to maintain his flight…

Then the Dragon Container coughed blood, feeling how her body refused to move because of the internal explosion she made…

Her suicide incantation had been cancelled…

By none other than the Eagle Wielder himself…

X

**The explosion!**

_She's nuts! She…_

**No… No! I can still feel their life… Shimmering!**

_What?! Tell me!_

**They're… Both of them… are dying…**

X

"No… way…"

She looked at Neji above him.

"No… you… you couldn't have…"

He shouted the canceling incantation just before she exploded. Even so, the damaged they both received were grave, especially hers. She tried to move her right arm… but all she could feel was bones crackling.

**Hime!**

_Kill… him…_

She coughed blood and tried to stand. She got… to kill him now… got to… But her body…

Neji was flapping his wings, almost couldn't stay in the air anymore… but he raised both of his hands…

Tenten's eyes widened.

She wouldn't… die here… NOT before she kill him!

"Air—"

FLASH!!!!!

A huge light of Darkness was seen from the lab, blasting to the sky. Her yellow eyes watching as the clouds spread apart… and suddenly the Darkness came over the sky…

And showered over Neji.

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

X

The sound of glass shattering was heard… and as the tank crumbled, the Darkness remained in the air. The tank indeed had no effect over the Darkness at all…

But now the Darkness was sucked… sucked into the body of a young taijutsu user…

"LEE!!!"

Gai ran towards his student… but he knew he couldn't touch him at all. The Darkness…

"LEEEEEEE!!!!"

X

"AAAAAARRGHHH… AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The Dragon's eyes widened by the view. No… It didn't shower him… It… _sucked_ the Darkness out of him…

**Hime!**

_What the hell… is happening?!_

The seal was releasing Darkness… from the sign on his forehead… his mouth, eyes, ears… his whole body released the Darkness…

Even the feathers of the Eagle… finally acquired their former colors…

And as the final streak of Darkness was released, his wings turned to dust…

"Neji!"

Flash! Tenten caught him in the air, grimacing as she felt her whole bones screaming from pain. She flashed again to the ground, almost losing her balance when her feet could no longer withstand the weight. Her hands gave up to his load, laying him on the sand. She coughed blood a few more times, trembling from both pain and blood loss. But she still watched him… as he slowly opened his eyes again…

The pure white eyes of the translucent rain…

X

"LEE!"

Gai caught his falling figure right before he hit the floor. He shook him but he didn't move at all… The Darkness was nowhere to be seen but Gai knew, the Darkness was now…

"LEE!! LEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

X

"Neji…"

If he was… truly…

"… Ten…ten?"

His voice… calling her…

He was… indeed… _Neji…_

She rested her head on his chest, feeling the tears running down her cheek. He was alive… A l i v e. Neji was… alive… He was here with her… He was not dead… she was not a murderer… he was… he was…

_Why?? How could this…_

_How… But who cares? Who cares?? He… is here with… me…__Here… with me… With me… Together…_

"Your… body…"

His weary voice suddenly rose up to the air. One of his burnt hands was raised and touched her shoulder. She eventually looked up at him, smiling with all the tears in her face.

"My True Beast Form…" She grinned, showing her fangs. "… Scary, isn't it? No wonder the Tenkais called me monster back then."

His calm eyes wavered. His face… oh how she loved him so… and he was still… He examined her whole body the way he used to do after their spar then said softly.

"No… It doesn't change anything of you."

His hand was eventually on her cheek… and the look he showed in his white eyes was more than what she could handle.

"I'm sorry…"

_Neji…_

"_**Promise me you'll kill me."**_

"I… shouldn't have… I shouldn't have asked you…" His hand trembled. It was not visible but she could feel all the fears and regret that were overflowing in his heart. He was… "I was so selfish… So overly selfish… You have nothing to do with this… You have nothing… to do with the Seal. You're the one who hold all the burden… Y-You're wounded, aren't you?... and you… You're crying, weren't you?... I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

He was not a man that apologizes… but at least…

"Fool."

Her hand… Her true left hand… touched his on her cheek. The smile she showed was, as always, genuine… and her brown eyes were the gentlest he had ever seen.

"You're… alive, aren't you?"

She ran an index finger on his slightly opened mouth and smiled.

"That alone… is enough…"

X

Naruto panted as he looked at the sky from his seated state. The latest explosion from afar sent powerful force even to his place and the showering darkness had spread apart the cloud above them. There was only silence in the once deafening battlefield… All that was left…

"Sabakukyuu…"

The sand suddenly rose from below him. The battle was far from over…

"Sabaku—"

"LIGHT!"

BLAST! Sand was blown away by the exploding energy. Hinata tugged Naruto's hand harshly, so unlike her at all.

"S-Stand, Naruto-kun! It's not over yet!"

Gaara who flew above them clasped his hand again… and the Wyverns started to screech their requiem once again… The dirge… was still playing.

"It's not over yet!!"

X

"Brother?" Sakura turned to glance at Sasuke, who was still in a trance. "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

The man that had just arrived turned to look at the Fragment of Abyss, completely ignoring every one of them. Kabuto raised from his fall, straightening his spectacles.

"You! How could…"

"Silence."

BLAST! The General was thrown once again, crashing to the wall and made the room crumbled over him. _Strong…_Sakura quickly backed away to the wall. _Too strong…_

"You… TRAITOR!"

Sasuke suddenly took his sword. Sakura quickly shouted, "NO! SASUKE-KUN!"

And the man was suddenly in front of the young Uchiha, his red spinning eyes were emotionless.

"Incantation."

One word from the cape man and the next second blood splattered out of the mouth of the younger Uchiha. He fell to the floor instantly, unmoving anymore.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

X

Not over yet…

Naruto gritted his teeth and stubbornly shoved Hinata away and looked up to their enemy. He took a deep breath in anger… and shouted as loud as he could get.

"WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?! DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE DAY WE SPENT TOGETHER?!"

He shouted until his throat hurt. Hinata tugged his sleeve and whimpered, "N-Naruto-kun, please…"

"GAARA!!!" Naruto ignored her tugs. His cerulean eyes were locked on the man above him and him only. "ANSWER ME, GAARA!!!!"

The red haired man's eyes were impassive as he lifted his hand, controlling the sand to form around him. The wind blew a strand of his hair on his forehead… and revealed the red cursed kanji…

A kanji of 'Love'.

Kiba spitted to the ground as he realized everything. It was just like this, always like this… The dirty trick that Orochimaru always did…

"Brainwash…"

X

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sakura scrambled to his place, ignoring her wounds. The black coated man only looked at her as she reached out for him, trying to examine him.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura shook him gently but he didn't move. Blood dripped from his mouth and he was completely unconscious. The pink haired medic turned to look at the coated man, who was watching from afar with no change in facial expression. "You! What have you done to him?!"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he turned to look at the Fragment before him and extended his right hand. A big ring was seen on his finger… and it started to shine…

"Unite within the emptiness… and spread your words across the land. Announced the Dusk… Abyss."

What happened next… was something out of Sakura's surmise.

X

She could feel the warmth of his cheek as she brushed the blood by the side of his face. His eyes, his pure white eyes, were looking at hers and at that time… that was all that matter…

"Having quite some time now, are we?"

The voice froze her whole system. She quickly turned around and found a man with eight hands wearing the snake emblem watching them from afar. She gently laid Neji on the ground again, grimacing as her bones cracked by every single move she made.

"Who are you?!"

The man laughed at her question. He waved one of his hands.

"Identity is meaningless at the moment," he said nonchalantly. His smirk was prideful and dangerous. "I can see that Orochimaru-sama's plan on getting rid of you two, or at least one of you, fails. Unlucky me… getting mixed up to clean up all the mess."

The yellow eyes narrowed with anticipation. Neji tried to move but he couldn't… His whole body refused to obey his command at all…

The eight handed man gathered some energy using all of his hands and smirked at the couple before him.

"Well… I guess since you two already have your mushy love-dovey stuff… It's time for me to play…"

He grinned.

"AND CLEAN THE VERY BITS OF YOU!"

X

"WHAT?!"

Naruto looked at Kiba immediately. He grabbed his shoulder one handedly.

"What did you just say?!"

"Brainwash… Curse!" The dog lad gritted his teeth. He turned to look at Naruto. "He has been cursed by Orochimaru… The kanji on his forehead's a sign of his curse! He had been brainwash by the curse! That's how Orochimaru does his activities! That's why… because of the curse… There will be no chance for him to remember ya at all!"

"NO!!"

Naruto looked up again to the sky… and saw the kanji seal on the forehead of his former friend… No longer remember…

"_**You're a captive here too, right? I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Let's get together!"**_

"GAARA!!"

X

"_**Gaara…"**_

"REMEMBER ME, GAARA!"

"_**Hey, Gaara!"**_

_What?_

The red haired man's movement stopped… and pain shocked his whole nerves. He suddenly clutched his forehead in agony. Naruto shouted his name again, louder. And the wave of pain came after him again… along with that blurred image of a young child…

"_**Come here! Let's play!"**_

X

"NEJI!"

Tenten flung herself forward as a huge compressed magic ball richocheted towards them… and caught it directly with her body. The lightning on her hand and body crackled with power as she held the ball… Her wings extended to inflict more power when…

_Cough._

Blood splattered from her mouth… and…

BLAAASTT!!!!

She was thrown by the explosion far to the back. Her back hit the sand hard, sending her flying and finally fell to the ground with her chest… Sand was blown away, revealing her unmoving state when suddenly her claws and wings shattered into hundreds of shining pieces…

And she was no longer moving…

"TENTEN!"

X

The black ball shone even brighter after incantation. The words's rotation grew faster, stronger, with more feelings… It was as if… it felt so happy… so free… so… so…

And bit by bit, the ring sucked the ball into it… but the aura emanated was evil… so evil that Sakura couldn't handle it. And soft black lightnings crackled around the room. The aura intensified… and the power in the whole room was so great that she couldn't breathe at all…

And suddenly a lightning striked Sasuke right beside her…

"UARGH!!!"

The man suddenly moved out of his consciousness. He covered his left shoulder which was touched by the light but the pain was unbearable… and the lightning now showered over him…

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!"

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura quickly moved to touch him but the darkness around her turned so thick that it was suffocating… and the second she touched a soft, blurry barrier around Sasuke…

Pain hit her head like a storm… so intense… painful… pain… pain…

_Pain._

Suffering…

Agony…

Envy…

Lust…

Greed…

Hatred…

REVENGE.

_FLASH!_

**Gather now, Abyss…**

**The World is no longer needed…**

FLASH!

She opened her eyes, suddenly snapped to where she was with the screaming Sasuke beside her… and the air around her was moving to its own slow, agonizing rhythm…

And the ball was almost completely sucked…

Then just a second later it was nowhere to be seen…

But the ring of the coated man started to shine…

X

"YOUR TURN…" The eight handed man prepared another attack. Neji gritted his teeth and tried to move but he still couldn't… "TO DIE!"

X

Gaara stopped. His head hurt… so bad… Why? Why was his head this painful? What's wrong?

"_**Wow… what a wonderful sand castle you built there! I want it too!"**_

Naruto kept shouting his name and that made something wavered within him. Something strong that he had longed for… _longed_ for…

"_**Let's go! To our favourite spot!"**_

"Na… ru…"

BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!

A sudden explosion happened from the center of the lab, shaking the whole land and continued by a wave of powerful aura. Hinata and Kiba shielded Naruto along and could only hold their breath as the wave blew over them. It was hurt… painful… and the dark aura was crucifying. Something was wrong…

But it was all right for Gaara. His pain disappeared… and everything became clear for him once again…

He was Orochimaru's servant. He terminated people. And that was what he would do.

He clasped his hand.

"DAI RYUUSA BAKURYU!"

X

Sakura fell to the floor beside Sasuke who had turned unconscious once again. She tried to look up but her vision blurred. The wall had crumbled around them, revealing the sand and the desert… she could even see Gai who clutched Lee in his arms… But the thing was, the Fragment of Abyss had disappeared and a huge, sturdy wall of sand was standing tall just a few meters from them all, getting ready to swallow everything on its way…

The coated man turned to look at Sasuke and her after seeing the sand, eyes emotionless as always.

"Hate me, Brother. And chase me."

After the short bit of sentences, he disappeared along with the wind and the sand…

X

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

Kiba saw the huge towering sand in surprise. No way…

"HOW COULD—"

"SAJIN SOUGEKI!"

BOOM! Huge pillars towered over Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto… and before they could do anything, the pillars crashed them hard. Hinata coughed and fell to the sand along with Naruto while Kiba stood before the two of them, trembling with wounds… but the next hit was undefendable.

"RENKUUDAN!"

BOOM! Big, hard, powerful blows hit all three of them one by one. Kiba fell to the ground hard, unable to move. Akamaru fell beside him, poofing into his true little self. Hinata was knocked unconscious while Naruto couldn't feel his body parts at all…

And the towering wave of sand… was still coming their way…

Gaara grinned wildly.

"DIE."

Sand gathered upon their body… and Kiba's eyes watched as the needles formed themselves upon them…

"SUNA SHIGURE!"

"EARTH!"

X

"Lee…"

Gai hugged the man in his arms. He knew it was too late already… The Darkness had already moved into that man's body but…

"Lee… answer me, Boy… Answer me…"

Please… don't let him lose the only thing he had now…

X

The eighthanded man's movement suddenly stopped. He looked up at the towering sand and chided.

"That GAARA!" he shouted grimly, stopping his attack. "CHE!"

After throwing the last look at Neji, he disappeared—leaving him to the mercy of the sand.

And Neji tried to move. There was only one place he would want to be…

He raised his hand towards the unmoving body of hers… and how he wished… how he… wished… to be just… beside her…

"_Tenten…_"

X

Blood splattered the sand once again… and Kiba finally fell to the ground. The sand needles embedded themselves on his body as he shielded Hinata… but his earth spike managed to pierce Gaara right to his stomach. The red haired man staggered on his floating sand with his bleeding wound… and raised one of his hands…

Then quickened the movement of the sand wave…

There was only one mission in his head…

_**Annihilate.**_

X

The sand was approaching… surely and rapidly… and there was no way to stop it. Sakura's green eyes watched it got closer… and perhaps it would be the last thing she would see…

X

Shikamaru stepped back in dismay. This was way far beyond his surmise and he loathed himself for involving so many persons in this massacre. Was this really… the right choice?

There was not even time to consider that anymore…

X

_Sakura…_

The eyes saw the pink haired woman… along with Sasuke… then everything, everyone…

_Lee-san… Gai-Sensei… Kiba… __Hinata… Naruto…_

The army was scattered all over the place… and they were all going to be swallowed…

**Do something!!**

_No… I… I cannot do that! It's against the plan…_

**The hell with the plan!!! They're dying!**

_But…_

**SAVE THEM!**

_No…_

Her eyes landed on… the unmoving image of the weapon mistress…

_Tenten…_

"_**Sometimes… all you gotta do is just to follow your heart."**_

**IT'S COMING!!!**

X

"INCANTATION!!!"

And the next thing that was happening was way beyond everyone's thought…

Plants—trees… bushes… all grew so rapidly that the growth was almost unseen… and blocked all the sand by the horizon. Their root stabbed the earth and stopped the moving wave… all by one saying…

And there was a flicker of yellow between all the green…

Sakura's green eyes widened as she saw the image of someone… whose hand were planted to the ground… and whose back possessed the transparent wings of the Bee…

"_**I hate Beasts."**_

The one who was always been her closest friend…

Yamanaka Ino slowly stood and turned to look at the medic from her shoulder. Her blue eyes shimmered with regret and her voice slowly rose to the now silent desert…

"Gomenasai, Sakura…"

Her transparent wings slowly turned to dust.

"Gomenasai…"

X

"GAARA!"

Kankurou grabbed Gaara's shoulder in one firm grip. The sand man was clutching his head and it seemed like he didn't even know that Kankurou was there already. His head was aching so badly and the burn inside of him now seemed like it wanted to explode. He was shivering from the pain and he just couldn't feel anything…

"Gaara!" Kankurou shook his body but he was unaffected. The blood from the wound on his stomach littered his black trousers. "Answer me, Gaara!"

"Quit it!" The eighthanded man suddenly appeared beside the brown haired Commander. He had a half-concious Kabuto on his shoulder. "We're leaving! A new Beast has arrived and Orochimaru-sama doesn't need additional casualties from our side! Drag him!"

Kankurou chided when the two Generals disappeared. He finally flung one of Gaara's arms over his shoulder and disappeared from the battlefield… leaving only the bloodied land and the rubbles of the so-called Mune Laboratorium.

X

Ino panted slightly when she arrived beside Sakura. She gently touched the body of the young medic and whispered, "Heal. Incantation!"

Bluish light covered the medic and a second later, she was able to move again. Ino smiled in relieve and said slowly to the waking Sakura, "Are you alright? I'm sorry I never…"

"Heal everyone else," Sakura cut her off coldly. She went to Sasuke's side and lifted him to her lap. "I'll heal Sasuke-kun."

"But, Sakura—"

"Go."

And that last sentence was a confirmation that Sakura wouldn't let this go so easily. Ino threw her last look at Sakura before leaving.

Perhaps their friendship would never be the same again.

X

"It's… over…"

Namiashi Raidou fell to his knees as he saw the last flock of Wyvern flew away from their sight. The monsters had all been slaughtered… and what were left now were the remaining soldiers of White Sky Country. They were all wounded and exhausted. Some of them had lost their body parts… but they had fought. And they won…

"Is this… victory?" The eyes of the soldier roamed his surrounding, looking at the bodies of his comrades and the enemies. There were only blood and death and destruction. There were nothing left… "Is this what we called a victory?!"

"No."

Kakashi appeared beside him, straightening his mask. His black eyes shimmered.

"This is what we called war."

He took a deep breath and looked at the coming dusk which was peeking from the black clouds in the sky. He remembered the words of that one boy, once a boy in his life.

"All along… in a war, there is no victory or defeat."

The first strike of gold gleamed by the horizon.

"There is only death. And it's the only thing war could ever bring."

X

The sand was wet from the rain on that area, thus the wind only blown several of them, unable to blow them as freely as it always did. The body of the Eagle Wielder was wet and unmoving, looking at the clouded sky on top of him. He was unable to feel any of his body anymore… and the seal on his forehead had stopped bleeding. But he could feel how Ino found her way to his side and lifted him to her lap, curing his wounds…

"Tenten…"

He whispered her name, indicating the only thing that occupied his mind. Ino looked into his weary eyes and nodded.

"Don't worry. Sakura is taking care of her now."

Neji tried to lift his hand but was unable to. He wanted to do… something…

"Rest, Neji-san."

Ino gently placed her palm over his eyes.

"Sleep. Incantation."

X

Sakura lifted the motionless body of the weapon mistress, narrowing her eyes as she heard the bones cracked by every move she made. She touched her left chest… and inwardly taken aback by her unstable and amazingly weak heart rate.

_What a fool!_ She quickly touched her chest and cured her. The brunette's breathing turned harsh and audible the moment Sakura touched her and her body started to react. Blood spurred out of her mouth, dripping to her clothes and Sakura's hand. Her heart rate quickened and gradually regained its strength. Her broken hand lifted to grab Sakura's torn shirt and her eyelashes slowly fluttered open.

She was not even conscious at all but she opened her bloodied mouth and whispered.

"_Neji_…"

Despite her grave wounds… she still asked for his condition. She would do this far… only for the sake of someone she loved?

"He's alright. Ino's taking care of her. You can relax."

Her brown eyes showed relieve as she heard her. There was a very low chance of her understanding Sakura's words but the lowering heart beat told the medic that she was calming down.

"Thank… God…"

And she lost all of her power again as she drifted to the darkness with a faint smile on her weary face. That was the only thing she needed to know… and that was enough for her now.

Sakura watched her pale face as her breathing turned steady bit by bit. Her green eyes wavered and she continued to heal her injured heart. It was a miracle she was still alive. The power that continued to pump her heart was not that of hers, that was for certain; she had no power left, even to make her heart beat. Some inner power forced her heart to beat over and over again… Some power that differed from hers…

It seemed like Beasts were, indeed, unpredictable…

X

The dusk was coming over the desert, looming over the head of the surviving soldiers. Shikamaru threw a look at the battlefield then heaved a deep sigh.

"The casualty was far from what I had predicted," Shikamaru rubbed his neck. He looked uneasy. "I must admit that I regret this."

"There is no way helping it," Kakashi folded his arms, ignoring the bandage on his right arm. "We didn't know that Orochimaru has Wyvern in his arsenal. It was most unexpected. One thing that we must be thankful of is that we still have some men in our side and now we have managed to get back and cross the border. We're alive. That's all."

"But we have paid a huge cost for our lives," said Shikamaru agitatedly. He recalled everything. "We have lost most of our men… and most of the Beasts in our side are wounded. It will take a while until we reach Hane once again and give them proper treatment. We also need to regain our former strength. If my intuition was right, then Orochimaru is preparing a counter attack at the moment. He is in a huge advantage now that we are outnumbered."

"We must pull back for now and recover," Gai nodded. He sighed wearily. "Our first target now is to reach Hane safely and heal the wounded."

"That's a certain," Shikamaru confirmed. "We shall take the wounded inside the weapon carriages and depart right away. We shall not wait any longer or Orochimaru may catch us up. We are in vulnerable position right now. We must not take any risk."

X

**The sky is clear. The journey back home will be alright. We can reach Hane in no time.**

_Thanks for the observation. I'll take back my eyes from here._

Ino blinked and her eyes turned back into the blue ones they used to be. Below her was the remaining army of Hane, marching steadily towards the capital. It has been two days ever since the war and they were moving steadily towards home in those two full days. They were shielded by the bushes and trees so the chance of getting caught was low. Nevertheless, they were still vulnerable to any attack now that most of their men were wounded, one of the reasons why the journey took longer than what it should've been. The carriages by the center of the line were filled with wounded men… and Ino felt the worry slowly surfaced again. Both Tenten and Neji were incapacitated… Their two most powerful pillars had crumbled and it would surely take time until they recovered. Moreover, there were dozens of questions to be answered by both of them. And there were also unfinished homework to do.

Rock Lee was unconscious, and there was no sign of him getting up. The same goes to Uchiha Sasuke… and as the clock ticked away, so was their time to recover. It was at times like this Ino wished for Shikamaru's brain.

She was totally glad that he was on their side.

X

"Where were you until he got wounded like that?!"

Kankurou winced as a blonde woman scolded him right on the face. She was wearing the same snake emblem with the rank of High Commander. A huge fan was strapped behind her and it was far from 'safe'. It sure would land on Kankurou's head if he was not careful enough with his tongue.

"I was fighting the assaulting army! They were far more persistent than what you think, Nee-san!"

"That is not an excuse!" Temari stepped forward. She grabbed Kankurou's collar harshly. "He is now in a deep state of stress! I need your explanation on that!"

"How was I to know—"

"Is there an important acquaintance of him in that battle?"

Yakushi Kabuto suddenly came from the side. He had no wound at all—it didn't even seem like he had even been hurt at all. Kankurou gritted his teeth.

"Well?"

The Commander gulped and finally nodded.

"Yes."

The white haired man's eyes glimmered.

"Who?"

Kankurou moved uneasily. This was his chance on reviving Gaara's thought but…

"A blonde haired man… A loud blonde haired man…"

"Ah," Kabuto straightened his glasses. "I see."

The General turned around and grinned.

"Such nuisance must be eliminated immediately. We cannot afford our biggest asset being bothered by a small factor like that. Temari, you take care of his elimination. We're going to have a campaign soon and take over what those fleas have taken from us in these past few months."

He glanced over his shoulder.

"Don't you ever think everything will end up this way. Orochimaru-sama wouldn't want that, would he?"

X

Hanabi ran towards the incoming group of returning army. Many citizens did the same and some women ended up crying once they knew that their son, husband, or lover didn't survive. The surviving army were hugged and kissed by their family, completely overwhelmed by the fact that they were alive—no matter how wounded they were since in the end, it was the life that they concerned the most; not the absent of any of their body parts and grave wounds. Tears of agony and joy all mixed into one as the crowds got even larger when more of the army arrived. They had won… but all of Hane saw the consequences of getting involved into a war that was uneven. They had seen how war could be… and it was a great cost, a very great cost, to pay if they were to retain their former glory over the land.

"NEE-CHAN!!!!"

Hanabi scurried off towards her wounded sister, in great horror when she saw the bandages and patches of red here and there on her sister's body. Hinata smiled and hugged her sister back. As they continued the embrace, Shino arrived beside them and silently watched the two princesses had their time. His hidden eyes watched as the carriage carrying Kiba and Naruto passed him. When he saw his fellow High Guardian, he finally realized something.

This war… was worse than what he had seen now. This was just a beginning of something bigger than the war itself.

X

"_**The Fragment of Abyss."**_

Sakura bit her bottom lips as her green eyes watched the movement of the people around her. They were moving the wounded into the infirmary, making the doctors almost frantic by the amount of the patient. Her emerald orbs then caught the sight of the weapon mistress being carried to a special room… and she quickly realized something.

"_**Seek the Core of the lab… then perhaps… the Truth will—"**_

_The Truth…_

She stood so suddenly that a guard beside her almost jumped out of revelation.

_Is that… the Truth she was talking about?! Then what… is… the Truth itself?!_

And the only way to find out… was by waking up the Dragon Container again… and forced the answer out of her.

X

Everything was chaotic but they held a meeting nevertheless. Hinata was present, along with Kakashi, Gai, Ino, Chouji, and Shino. Shikamaru took a deep breath and began.

"So we… technically 'won'," said the pineapple headed man. He closed his eyes. "Although I must say… that there is nothing that we have acquired in this battle except huge loss."

"At least now we know that Orochimaru has a lot of wyverns in his side, along with someone who can control them," Ino clenched her fist. "This is not your fault, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"This is no one's fault," Kakashi folded his arms. "Anyone on your position would do the same. There is no point in dwelling in the past. Now what we have to think about is how to recover as quickly as we can and defend ourselves from the upcoming attack. Orochimaru most likely won't just let everything going on the way we want it to."

"The Water Country has closed the border," said Shino in a low voice. "I got a message from Asuma-dono that he could not reinforce us for temporary."

"The Akimichi can still give some hand," Chouji's voice rose again. "We have access over the path used to transport food and supplies. Perhaps Dad could use that path to transport our soldiers either."

"This will take time but I heard Genma has contacted a few of our former soldiers by the border of White Sky and Idion," said Gai. His face was straight and the lines of loss printed themselves over his weary figure. "Maybe we could also contact the leader of the Wind countries."

"The information that I acquired told me that the Wind Federation also closed their border," Kakashi shook his head. "No other country wants to mess with Orochimaru except us. They don't even realize what Orochimaru could've done to them if they were to remain indifferent. They don't learn their lesson upon seeing what have happened to the land of Fire and the land of Lightning."

"We're alone then," Shikamaru closed his eyes. He bit his bottom lips. "But that's enough. Let's wait for the wave… and we can make our move. If my surmise is correct, we will survive. If not… there's a thousand ways to remain alive."

The look of the tactician fell upon every one of them.

"_**Just remember, Shikamaru… never let those who love this world suffering because of this. Protect them."**_

"The main point of surviving… is the will to live. That's why I want every one of you… to never give up until the very end."

X

The sound of her breathing glided gently in the air. It was steady and stable; a good sign. There were uncountable wounds on her body and Sakura had tried her best to mend them all. She hoped the effort was not in vain… since there were no sign of her recovering. The only thing that recovered was her breathing, but her healing ability almost fell to zero.

_What exactly… do you want me to do?_

The green eyes watched as she breathed. When would she wake up… if this was her condition now?

_What exactly your purpose of sending me there?!_

Sakura clenched her fists. She could still feel the swirling pain and evil that stormed into her head moments before the explosion. The mind, the ideas that stormed her mind that second… was not something that she could call simple. It was evil… so evil… that…

**The World is no longer needed.**

_What kind of being… that could even think of that? And… and that person who came…_

"_**Foolish brother."**_

Sakura gritted her teeth. She didn't understand anything… not a single thing…

"_**How unfortunate… I thought a Haruno will at least recognize it."**_

_Who… am I?!_

"_**Only a total fool who doesn't recognize a Haruno."**_

Sakura grabbed the side of her bed. The weapon mistress… the only one who could tell her everything was the weapon mistress…

_Who… am I? ...TELL ME!_

X

The translucent orbs slowly revealed themselves. Neji blinked a few times, gradually feeling every wound covering his whole body. And he soon felt the presence of someone beside him.

"You've woken up, My Boy."

He slowly moved his gaze to look at his mentor; the man who had been there for him all this time.

"Gai-Sensei."

He looked weary and tired, so unlike the cheerful and optimistic man as he was. The lines of years and loss printed themselves on his face… and Neji realized how old he had been today, something that had long forgotten.

"How's… Tenten doing?"

Gai nodded slowly and answered with a voice that was too low to be his.

"She still hasn't opened her eyes yet… but I heard her condition has stabilized."

The translucent eyes shimmered then he asked once again.

"How's Lee?"

That question revealed everything that was unsaid between them.

X

Hinata watched the town over her bedroom window, eyeing how the townspeople lived their life until today. They were doing their everyday activities but Hinata could still see the shock that had printed itself upon their memory the moment the army arrived yesterday. They had seen reality… and now what would they do about it?

Kiba was standing beside her, bandages covered his body. He still stood steadily though, to hold the pride of the High Guardian in front of his master. Akamaru was sleeping on the couch just a few meters away after receiving the medicine Ino gave him. They were wounded… but they, too, continued their daily activities… Or how they hoped they could.

"Should we continue this, Kiba-kun?"

Her sudden question made Kiba blinked a few times.

"H-Hinata?"

"Should we continue the war… even though the people are suffering?"

The princess looked down to the floor. What had she done? Was this how her father wanted her to do?

Kiba clenched his bandaged fist.

"People are suffering because of the war… so that is one of so many reasons why we should stop the war, not stopping ourselves," he said firmly. Hinata looked up at him. "I had felt that suffer, Hinata… and I know how crucifying it would feel to lose your entire family… And it's no way that I would let the same thing happen to this country. If we stop… then we have surrendered this entire nation to the hands of Orochimaru. That would be the last thing I would do."

Hinata played her fingers.

"But you know, Kiba-kun… If we… continue this then… a lot of people would suffer more and more. There will be more killing… more blood will be shed… and I don't want that, Kiba-kun! They're… they're innocent."

The sharp eyes of the High Guardian shimmered. He then put his hand on Hinata's shoulder gently.

"If we stop, Hinata… then we will forever be under Orochimaru's tyranny. More over, this whole nation is lost. But still… if you, the leader, cannot handle the pressure… nor will the nation. I will be beside you in every road you take, Hinata. You are my Master after all."

Hinata nodded faintly. She closed her eyes… and prayed.

X

"Neji-san! You cannot walk yet!!!"

Ino ran hastily to the walking Neji. She had just gone out of the War Room when she saw Neji walked away from his room. His body was still weak and the wounds hadn't closed yet. It would be dangerous for him to walk around.

But he didn't care.

"You… You're not allowed to walk yet, Neji-san!!!! Your wounds are still…"

A glance from the white eyes managed to silence her in an instant. Ino moved uneasily as Neji continued. She wasn't those persons who could stand against his eyes. Only a few could… and those few persons were now…

"N-Neji-san…" Ino lifted her hand but was unable to touch the man before her. She knew exactly where he was going and she just couldn't bring herself to prevent him. He had… every right to go… "Neji-san, we… we've tried our best but we…"

He had already opened the door in front of him… and his translucent orbs reflected the view of the room.

Lee was lying on a bed beside the window. The sunlight shone over his face, lightening his whole figure. He didn't move… and there was no sign of him waking up either. He just slept… and would continue to sleep without any certainty of when he would finally open his eyes.

Neji walked inside in slow steps, eyes still locked on the face of someone who had self-proclaimed himself as his best friend. Self-proclaimed… best friend…

"_**I am your closest friend, Neji-kun! Let's show it to the world with our springtime of youth's power!!!"**_

"N-Neji-san… we… we just… don't know what to do anymore…"

It was not… self-proclaimed from the first place… since…

"_**I won't let the Seal takes over you! Your youth will always prevail, my friend!"**_

Since he was, indeed… his only best friend…

"Leave us alone, Ino."

"N-Neji-san…"

There was no need for him to give her another glance since his silence already commanded her to go. A second later a sound of click was heard from the door, leaving the two alone.

It was then… when something that had been bothering him rose in the air.

"… I'm sorry."

X

"Brainwash…"

Naruto looked at the white ceiling of the hospital room. He remembered exactly how Gaara looked like that day… that very fated day…

"_**The alarm is ringing! You have to go!"**_

"_**Gaara! Over here!"**_

"_**Naru—"**_

"_**GAARA!!! NO!"**_

"_**NARUTO!!!"**_

"_**GAARAAAAAAAA!!!"**_

Naruto closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth and cursed inside his heart. It was his fault that Gaara was brainwashed… if he was be able to help Gaara before the wall crumbled then perhaps… then perhaps…

"You've woken up, Naruto."

The blonde boy quickly looked beside him, only to find Kakashi who was reading a green novel. The white haired man glanced over the book.

"You seemed quite depressed. Mind to tell me anything?"

The cerulean eyes examined the man before him for a while… and a look from the black eye almost left him with no coherent thought. Perhaps… this was the way to find everything back again…

"Heed me, Kakashi-sensei…"

X

Ino slowly opened the door leading towards Tenten's room. Sakura was beside her bed, clutching the side of the bed and grimacing. Ino quickly ran towards her but Sakura made a gesture that halt her and said rather harshly, "No need. I'm leaving."

"Sakura—"

The pink haired medic didn't say anything or even hear her. She walked past Ino like she wasn't there at all and closed the door behind her with a low click. Ino bit her bottom lips then cast a glance at the woman on the bed.

"_**She is a precious person for me, Ino. Please take care of her."**_

Ino clenched her fists.

"_**But, Tenten… is she…"**_

_**The weapon mistress smiled.**_

"_**Conceal your Beast in front of her. It's better for her to be off knowing that you're just a regular medic just like her. That way you can keep an eye on her and protect her."**_

Ino sat on the chair that was previously used by Sakura. She gazed at the pale face of the Weapon Mistress, looking for any sign. Her hand slowly rose and touched her hand. The temperature was a bit too warm from normal but it was fine. Her whole bones were healing, and that rising temperature came from the healing of those wounds on her body. And she was yet to open her eyes…

"What should I do now, Tenten?"

She slowly traced the body of her friend, feeling the bones that had broken just a couple of days ago. She had feared this. She had feared Tenten would leave her… and it was something that she definitely could not bear…

"_**Whatever you do, please don't die."**_

"I… I have made her… saw me…"

There was no answer… She just couldn't answer her.

"You're not going to be mad at me, aren't you? I just couldn't stop myself… and I couldn't explain this to her either, could I?"

Her face was serene… and Ino wondered whether she could hear her…

"I… I like her too… I don't want to lose… a best friend…"

Ino bit her bottom lips. It was painful to see her like this… She had faced so many hardships and yet…

**Little girl, she won't answer you.**

_I know…_

The blue eyes watched the face of her savior. Her breathing… She breathed… But all the wounds…

_How am I supposed to do… without you? You've been unconscious for too long… The Dragon should've helped you…_

It has been three days already ever since Mune… No matter how wounded she was, the broken bones couldn't make her unconscious this long… since The Dragon should have…

_The Dragon…_

Ino suddenly realized something. She examined Tenetn's face then put her hand on her forehead gently. She watched her friend's breathing then closed her eyes, reaching the depth of her Heart and finding what has been inside of her all this time.

_Dive into her._

The Bee stirred her heart.

**Roger that, Girl.**

X

Neji walked unsteadily along the corridor. His translucent orbs were empty as he walked along the path. If life was an ocean… then he was drifting along within the wave, trying not to be drowned inside the powerful currents. All the emotions… everything was stirring his heart and he didn't know how he should feel. Happy? In grief? What should he felt now that everything crumbled down in front of him? Everything that had happened to him turned 180 degrees, whether it was for the bad or for the good. The seal was not aching anymore… the Darkness had released him… But…

**Partner…**

But… why?

"_**I don't know what happened, Neji… but the Darkness was sucked into Lee's body… I don't understand but… that was how it all happened…"**_

But why until now… he was still… caged?

"_**Fate is just a circle, Neji… You cannot get away from it."**_

He just didn't know what to believe anymore…

"_**What if… there is just nothing left to believe in?"**_

X

The blue eyes of the medic turned into bee's eyes as she opened her eyes the next second. Her hand was planted on the weapon mistress's forehead… and it shook in revelation…

_What's… happening?!_

X

The Bee buzzed in the Heart of the Dragon Container… and watched its surrounding in shock…

**What the hell… had happened here?!**

The whole world of clouds… was almost completely destroyed.

**What's happening to this World?!**

-----------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Woops… Cliffy again. Ma… To you all who have read this, THANKS!!! Bwahahaha… still got a loooooongggg way to go… This is getting closer to the main idea of the fic… and I must admit we still have a long way ahead of us. Please keep reading until the very end since the ending is something that I have prepared really carefully all this time. But this fic will stuck in a quite long hiatus though since I need to prepare something. Gomen, ne? Gomenasai minna…**


	21. Extra Chap2: Falcon View

**Author's note: As I promised, this will be of Neji's past… There will be an incredible amount of NejiTen inside so please, bear with me for a while. ;p NejiTen is my OTP after all… I guess you all know that very well, eh? XD Unyahahahaha! The pairing is the inevitable part of me. SPREAD THE NEJITEN LOVE BY ANY MEANS!!! –evil laughter-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anime or Neji or Tenten… and I also do not own the translation displayed here in this fic. They are of their respective owners… although I personally wanna own some so badly… :'((**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Extra Chapter 2  
Falcon View**

**-------------------------------------------------**

_I've been pretending to be a free spirit, hating to belong to anyone  
But I was afraid to die  
Without anyone's arm to grip  
I was afraid to be alone_

_**Amano Tsukiko: Stone**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

The corridor was all that he could see… and she was all that he could think about. Everything was swaying before his eyes, blur images that slipped from his translucent orbs. He couldn't think… not… at all…

**Partner…**

And what the Eagle could do was to watch him walking away; to a place where his feet took him… a place where he always wanted to stay…

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Neji's Past**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

It was an old tradition in the Hyuuga household that if there was a child born out of the Branch Family, that child must be sworn to protect the members of the Main Family. Neji, being one of them, once he was in his father's arms—still red and crying—had his uncle already whispered to him the Hyuuga Sworn. He had been owned the very moment he was born… and he never knew what it felt like being free.

He didn't understand that though… He was raised by his father since his disabled mother could no longer move out of the bed ever since his birth. It was such a pity since he almost couldn't remember his mother at all. Just three years after his birth, his mother passed away. All he could remember from her was when she held him and sang to him a Hyuuga traditional song that send him drifting to his dream. But that was all, since he could no longer remember her face or anything else than the song, the feelings, and her soft voice.

All that he could remember clearly from his childhood was rigorous training and strict rules made by the Main Family, also the ceremony when he was officially became the new Branch members. The only thing resembling affection that he could possibly get was from his father but it was only mere saying, he never really felt how love really was. Even so, it turned out the love his mother gave him through her song was the only thing he held so dearly. For someone who grew in a cold, emotionless life of a Hyuuga, memories and minor connections helped him stand.

"Nii-san…"

"Hinata-sama."

Hyuuga Hinata was one of those persons that used to watch him train. He didn't say he hated her… but he loathed the fact that he was there, training like mad under the supervision of King Hiashi, while she was on the throne along with Hanabi, watching him doing his training for the sake of the nation. It was unfair. So unfair. The rank that he could possibly get in the nation was only Generals… that, too, if King Hiashi allowed a Branch Member to reach it. While in the contrary, Hinata had stood in the rank of Princess and Heiress—merely by being born to the world. It was his duty to protect her. He was not a soldier, he was not those who holds their spear and stood by the side of the gate. He slept in the compound, he lived in the compound, yet he was ordered around. He was just another lower part of the Hyuuga Clan. He was just another shield… but a very strong and sturdy shield.

No one in the Hyuuga household dared to mess with him. Ever since he was little, he showed a great talent in both martial arts and intelligence. No one could beat him in battle and he had long since known for his vast knowledge about the world. He was a great asset. No wonder King Hiashi made him sworn in front of the whole nation… that he was the High Guardian of Hyuuga Hinata.

The whole nation watched him sworn, watched him kneeled in front of the princess that only watched from the throne. He had been owned… another chain was added to his soul. He was owned not only by the King, but by the Princess as well.

He never complained before… being a High Guardian was honorable. But everyone knew that being a High Guardian meant that you couldn't be Commander. A High Guardian couldn't move from his position at all. They were trapped in their grade. They could not grow… nor could they shrivel. It was a law, a swear. Something that the whole nation knew they must abide. He was fine with it for a while. He was stoic as he watched over the Princess, as he stood before her and protected her from any kind of interference. But now everyone only knew him as a loyal pawn for the royal family. His name was not that of him anymore… he had completely been owned.

But it was fine with him… It was fine… until one day…

"I am Inuzuka Kiba. I hereby sworn myself to protect the royal family as the High Guardian of Hyuuga Hinata and be under completely loyalty to King Hyuuga Hiashi-sama of White Sky Country."

Another High Guardian was appointed. He was moved from his former position but that was not the case. Kiba was a nice person and Neji knew him—simply by being with Hinata meant he would also be with Kiba, who always followed Hinata around and helped her in whatever things she did. It was almost obvious for Kiba to be appointed as a High Guardian and it was really not a surprising fact… but soon… Neji knew what exactly the meaning of the appointment of the new High Guardian was… And it was more than Kiba's capability or any of those sentimental feelings.

"The Idion army is fast approaching. We cannot hold out longer if they were to reach the border in two days," said Aburame Shibi, an advisor of the royal family. "We must know this, Hiashi-sama, our sources has been depleting recently, caused by the constant attack by the Idion army. If this continues, it will only take some time until we surrender. The only way that we could do now is by delaying his army, beginning from the weakest by the East that comes from the Land of Lightning. That's the only advice that I could give to you, My Honor."

That was it. At first it had nothing to do with the Branch Family. _At first_.

"Hizashi, command your army and move to the East Region. We will try to protect Buranko from the assaulting army. Neji, you will accompany your father in a rank of Commander. We have huge expectation from you."

Neji rose from his seat beside Hinata and bowed down. He then cast a look at the Princess he had been guarding all this time.

"But… what about Hinata-sama?"

Hiashi watched the boy in front of him and said rather emotionlessly, "She has Kiba. You are in no obligation to look after her anymore."

Neji raised his eyebrows and when he was about to open his mouth, Hiashi said stoically, "Your job is to protect the nation as a High Guardian. Being in the battlefield is also part of the task. I am sure you understand that, Neji."

That closed off all arguments. He was going to the battlefield along with his father, leaving Hane and everything behind.

His father was the one who smelled the suspicion… and he watched as his son took part in this drama as well. He might not be someone who talked loudly about his emotions—something that clearly passed down to his son—but that night was an exception.

"I really wish… I could bear you in the Main Family, My Son."

Neji who was tidying his futon stopped and looked at his father, a little confused about the sudden conversation. They were in the barrack at the city of Nauru, getting ready for tomorrow. The camp of Orochimaru's army was stopping just two hills from where they were now and the battle would surely take place in the Plain of Nauru. It would be a hard fight, Neji knew… since he had heard of how fierce and cruel Idion's army could be, almost inhuman. His father now looked at him from his place, white eyes shimmering with something that Neji couldn't understand. He never saw that expression before and he didn't like it either.

"Father?"

"If you were born… within the Main Family… the situation wouldn't be like this… right, Son?"

He put a hand on his head.

"All I want is for you… to live, My Son. Live… as you are, not as a Branch Family like now."

Neji's eyes widened. But before he could say a word, his father shook his head and leaved him alone without a sound, as if what he said had never existed.

The next day, they were standing on the top of the hill, looking down at the Plain of Unaru before them where Orochimaru already had his army. A young General with glasses was on the front, ready to make a proper battle. Hizashi Hyuuga watched the situation and then he looked at his army. The battle was going to commence… and his son…

His white eyes landed on Neji, who was at the same time looking into his eyes. He smiled, but the young boy couldn't decipher what was the meaning behind it at all. It was… almost… painful.

"CHARGE!"

And the battle commenced. The White Sky army flooded towards the plain, storming at the army of the young General. The Idion army stayed by their place, wanting to have their battle on level ground rather than had to challenge the White Sky army that was storming from the upper ground. The White Sky crossed the plain towards the Idion army, marching in steady pace just like a wave that finally crashed with the sturdy wall of Idion Army. Neji fought alongside his father, young but strong as they brought down countless men to their knees. It was as though they were winning… when suddenly two armies appeared on the hills by their right and left… bringing the flag of Idion.

"Father! Reinforcement!" Neji shouted as his father beside him. "We cannot win! We have to pull back!"

His father didn't hear him and continued to fight… He didn't even look at the two armies that were now marching towards them.

"Father!!!! We have to pull back!!!!"

The armies were now surrounding them… and attacking them.

"FATHER! We have to…"

"FIGHT!!!!"

"FATHER!!!!"

He didn't hear him. Or perhaps… he tried not to? But their army was surrounded… their army had lost but…

"Do not let yourself stop fighting until you die!!!" shouted his father to the army. Neji froze. "Fight until you can't breathe anymore! FIGHT!"

"But, Father, we must…"

"CHARRRRGGGEEEE!!!"

"FATHER!"

Neji caught hold of his father's arms. He tugged the man harshly, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"We have to pull back! We have no chance if we are to stay here!"

His father looked into his eyes. Blood was staining his face and leather armor… but the pure white eyes were always as pure as they always were.

"Stopping the Idion army means… fighting as long as we can. The Main Family didn't give us the option of pulling back, Neji."

The boy froze.

_No option of pulling back…_

"_**The only way that we could do now is by delaying his army, beginning from the weakest by the East that comes from the Land of Lightning. That's the only advice that I could give to you, My Honor."**_

Since the very first time, the reason why they were there was to delay. The Main Family knew perfectly well that they could not win at all and they tried to buy some time. And the best way to buy some time was to let them fight till they die. They were not there to fight… they were there to die.

"ELIMINATE THEM ALL!!!"

The armies were drawing closer… and Neji's heart almost stopped when he saw who was leading the left army. Orochimaru.

"Father! We must…"

_**There's no option to pull back…**_

Their army was wiped out in an instant. By every second, countless lives were lost. The white eyes watched as people dropped down to the ground, unable to continue their breath anymore. But they kept fighting, his father kept fighting… although their move had no hope anymore, no spirit anymore…

_No…_

Blood splattered all over his face as someone tried to cover him from a flying spear. He realized, people were covering him. Why…?

_No…_

"_**All I want is for you… to live, My Son."**_

_No… no…_

_NO!_

**PERISH!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Wings sprouted from his back rapidly and wind swirled violently around him. Power was exploding inside of him and he just… couldn't control anything that was him. All he wanted was to eliminate everything back to zero, every men, every soldier… everything… _everything_… EVERYTHING!

**DIE!**

"RESIDE! SEAL!!!"

BLAAAASSSSTTT!!!! The power was released from her body the moment his father had his hand on his forehead. He caught his son, trembling with fear over something that he didn't know. Neji's body was so tired and restless, trembling with lack of power. He lifted his head to see his father's eyes… but what he saw was only fear.

"Fa… ther?"

"How impressive."

The cold and sly voice behind him froze his whole system. Neji winced as he tried to move… but his father hugged him close, so close that he could feel how his father trembled. Neji struggled to move, to see… He just… wanted to see… and what he saw…

The whole land was filled with slaughtered men. Not only the army of Orochimaru, but also the army of Idion… and in front of his father and him stood the Dark Lord Orochimaru along with the General Kabuto—looking down upon them as if looking at two rabbits that would soon turn into their supper.

Orochimaru smirked.

"Which one… is that, Kabuto-kun?"

His voice slithered along Neji's spine. The cruelty and ignorance that emanated from the Dark Lord was something that made him almost throw up by anxiety.

"This one, Sir? It's… The Eagle, Sir. The Wind Bearer."

Hizashi's hug tightened around Neji.

"I see…" Orochimaru's smirk grew even wider. He lifted one of his hands which started to shimmer in dark light. "That's… interesting, indeed… Now, Kabuto-kun, how about if we try our latest invention? Hmmm…?"

"_Run, Neji_…"

Hizashi's words came as a whisper and he slowly released Neji, covering the boy with his body. Orochimaru took another step towards them.

"Father, I—"

"Run…"

His father took a step behind as Orochimaru slowly getting closer. He then realized…

"Be MINE, EAGLE!"

"RUN, NEJI!"

His father pushed him hard, horror filled his mind. No… NOT NEJI!

"Run, no matter what will happen, you have to run!" His father pushed him harder as their movement now turned faster—away from Orochimaru whose steps were chasing them. "Now RUN, NEJI! RUN! LIVE!"

Neji just couldn't leave his father but being raised as a soldier, he couldn't object orders either. His trembling legs which were lack of power were forced to move, away from Orochimaru… but then his father stopped running. He turned around, facing the Dark Lord himself.

"FATHER!"

"JUST RUN, NEJI!" Hizashi made his stance, white eyes flashing to the Dark Lord. "I won't let you have my son! FACE ME!"

"Father. NO!" Neji stopped, turning around to see his father battling the Dark Lord. "FATHERRR!!!"

"Run, Neji!" Hizashi fought, didn't turn back to see his son at all. "RUN!! You have to... Urgh!"

CRASH!

Blood splattered all over the grass as Hizashi suddenly lost his power. A trident had pierced him deep into his heart, emerging from his back. Orochimaru flicked the trident outward, cutting the body of Hyuuga Hizashi. Fresh blood covered his body as he fell, as his life leaved him… as he breathed his last breath…

"NO! FATHER!!!!"

Neji ran to his father's place, not caring how Orochimaru still stood by his body. The boy shook his father's shoulder, feeling the tears he had never shed dripped to his dirty cheeks.

"ANSWER ME, FATHER!"

He just wouldn't wake up anymore… Not anymore…

_No… Father is… Father IS… FATHER IS…_

He gritted his teeth… and the white eyes blazed as he looked straight at the Dark Lord.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Neji plunged himself forward without a second thought.

**Obliterate.**

The burn that he previously felt flared again in his heart, bigger… bigger… enveloping him like a blanket and the brown feathers slowly sprouted from his back, wanting to be free again…

"SEAL!"

BLAST! Power evaporated from his body just by a sentence from Orochimaru. The boy fell to his knees… and Orochimaru firmly caught his neck. He smiled, cold and cunning… as he put his hand on top of Neji's head.

"Now, Dear Boy…" The Dark Lord smirked. "This is my gift to you… for being such a strong kid…"

"LET ME GO!" Neji struggled but his body refused to do like he wanted to. "Let me go! LET ME—"

Immense pain raffled his whole nerves. Dark light filled his vision as the sign carved itself on his skin, digging into his head… dripping blood to his face…

_Build your hatred. Hate me._

But he could see… the cunning smile of the Dark Lord…

"Be happy, My Boy. With this… we could be friends."

"AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHHH!!!!"

His scream was the only thing that remained in that field. Orochimaru and Kabuto left him alone, disappearing with the wind as he trembled in pain, clutching his head and feeling the pain that shocked his brain. Something inside of him shrieked along with his scream, struggling within his body. The Beast went wild in his heart and the feathers were fluttering around him with wind swirling his whole body. It was hurt, painful… the burn… the pain… the agony…

"STOOOOOOOOP!!!"

What happened next was something that he couldn't remember anymore. His power exploded, engulfing everything within five meters radius… and he fell to the ground, completely unconscious anymore. Alone, between the corpses of all the soldiers that had been sacrificed around him.

The moment he opened his eyes, what he saw was the stone ceiling of Hyuuga Castle. His eyes roamed the whole room. The pain in his forehead had disappeared but he knew it was only for temporary. More over… why did they bring him here again? Why he was here once again? What was they wanted from him? Wasn't he sent to his death?

"You finally awake, Neji."

Hiashi's voice made him turned his eyes. A sudden emotion flared in his heart, almost bursting out of his mouth and body.

"Why…?"

His voice was croaked and hoarse. Hiashi's eyes were emotionless as he looked down upon him.

"You are saved, now. But… unfortunately, your father…"

"Just like your plan, isn't it?"

Hiashi paused abruptly, staring at the wounded boy.

"What do you mean, Neji?"

The boy gritted his teeth, clenching his broken fists.

"You sent us to our death! You've calculated everything, haven't you?! You sacrificed father and the whole army! And why do you even care to take me back?! Do you even…"

"You are tired," Hiashi turned away, cutting off his shouts. He didn't even try to look behind. "Rest. You have gone through so many things lately."

"WAIT! YOU—"

But the door was already closed, and Neji knew there was no chance Hiashi would ever come back to that room again.

Neji spent another two weeks in that same room, meeting other people only to receive food and treatment. None of the medics wanted to talk to him and he didn't want either. It was futile, he knew. Everything was going on according to Hiashi's plan… and he knew all along… that the Branch was nothing more than a mere tool for the Main to survive. HE was a tool for their survival. Why… he was strong, wasn't he? So strong… that now they wanted to use him…

"You have recovered, I see… Neji."

Hiashi was on the throne that time and Hinata and Hanabi were beside him, accompanied by their respective guardian. Neji didn't bother to bow now. He stood rigid in front of his Lord, wearing his High Guardian outfit that once he treasured… but now he despised.

"You have proven that you are a very strong and honorable fighter of the Hyuuga Clan, so I will hereby…"

"And you have proven that you're nothing more than someone who uses us."

Hiashi's eyes turned hard. Hinata who sat beside him widened her lavender orbs. Hiashi coughed and said, "I deeply regretted your father's—I mean, my brother's death. But under such circumstances…"

"You never have any intentions to save us!" Neji clenched his fists. His eyes blazed. "You never… EVER think about saving us from the battlefield! All you think about is your own safety by delaying them! We're nothing more than sacrifices!"

"Understand this, Neji!" Hiashi's voice turned high. His knuckled turned white as he grabbed the arm of his throne. "Sacrifices are needed in this war!"

"Even if it's your brother's life?! Your nephew's life?!" Neji took one step forward, swinging his fist. The armies around him looked hesitant, unsure of what to do. "Ah… No… No… we're not your relatives… We're the BRANCH family! And YOU used us as a shield! You sent us to our death! What are you going to do now that my father's dead?! Regret won't bring my father back!"

"SILENCE!"

Hiashi suddenly stood from his throne. Neji clashed his blazing eyes with Hiashi's intense ones, breathing hard and audible. Hiashi lowered his tone but still held his superiority nevertheless.

"Protect the heiress, Neji. That's your purpose of life… It's in your blood since you were born… even before you are. Remember that."

**Another lie, eh?**

A smirk formed itself on Neji's face. He hushed his next sentence into merely a whisper.

"Using me again? Once you have learned that I am strong… you intended to use me once again for your comfort?"

Hiashi's body turned rigid but his eyes still locked on him.

"You are destined to protect this country. You are born to protect this country. It is an absolute fate that has been written to you ever since your birth! REMEMBER THAT!"

"YOU THINK YOU OWN ME?!" Neji suddenly swung his hand. "You think you have me as a whole?! WHO ARE YOU TO DICTATE MY LIFE?!"

"YOU LIVE TO PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY!" bellowed Hiashi. "You have no authority to go against any of our rules. You are born to SERVE!"

"What's the point of me living… if it's only for other person's life?! I never live myself! I never have the purpose for myself!"

"YOU—"

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The boy turned around swiftly. Hiashi quickly shouted, "Neji, GET BACK HERE!"

The boy laughed cynically. He threw his High Guardian robe to the floor.

"Now that you knew I have the Eagle… you want me? You want me to protect you? You want me to give my life for you?"

"Neji, you don't understand."

"I do! That's why I'm here to tell you… I have my life to live! Stop strangling me with these traditions! It killed my father! It almost got me! You sent me to an uneven war! You sent me and Father to die!"

"I sent you to PROTECT!"

"LIAR!"

Neji stopped, heaving a deep and audible breath. He looked at the man right into his eyes.

"If I were to protect someone… then it's because my own will, not because of my blood. I have my own path and I will follow it."

The boy now ran away, bustling through all guards around him and disappearing from the sight of the King and his family. He had no emotion left in him. He took long steps away from the castle… away from Hane. The burning feelings in his heart wouldn't reside.

But people were hunting him down—those people from White Sky and from Idion. For some reasons, he was hunted for his strength.

He ran through Lands, trying to find somewhere where he could collect his mind and self. But there was no such place. He was tired, so tired of everything that the Beast inside him could almost freely controlling his mind just from some simple emotional drives. Nightmares haunted him in his every night and he just couldn't take it anymore… He just couldn't take everything anymore…

"YOU… DEMON!!!"

Blood splattered the grass without him doing anything. Rain drenched his body but his white eyes were blank and hollow. The wings that sprouted from his back turned to dust, and so was his whole power. He fell to the puddle, the copper smell of steel blood covering him. Why… Why did he live? What for? Was there even… any meaning in living?

Light footsteps came to him slowly from afar. He didn't move at all, since there was no meaning to. His Beast would go berserk again… but ah, who cares for now? He was nothing… He had no meaning anymore…

And the steps… stopped right before him.

"You have it too, don't you?"

His eyes fluttered open. That voice…

"The Beast."

He lifted his head and saw a girl before him, reaching out her hand to him. But what made him stopped was not her presence… but her eyes. Those eyes… those eyes… the same as what he had now…

"People hate everything that is different." Somehow, her calm voice rose above the sound of the rain. For him… that pure high pitched voice was the only thing he could hear. "And they just don't realize that that difference is what makes the world move."

Her hand stretched out for him. A sign of friendship.

"You have no where to go, right?"

A smile came to her lips. Something he thought he didn't have anymore had risen inside of him.

"Come with me."

The rain still fell as she waited with her outstretched hand...

"I'll take you home."

He didn't know why, but he let that little girl took him. Perhaps he was just tired… or perhaps he just wanted for someone, someone to be trusted. He was too tired of everything already… so tired…

He didn't remember being brought to a room. He didn't even remember the time when she undid his clothes and gently mended his entire wounds. She moved so gently that he fell asleep almost right away. And that sleep was dreamless sleeps that he had always been waiting for ever since he got his Beast.

The next morning, he found her sleeping by his bedside. Neji's eyes slowly moved to see her, but he couldn't do anything since he didn't even have any power left in him. She was sleeping so peacefully… and soon something struck him.

Who was this girl before him? Was it true that she was a Beast Container just like him? Why was she helping him? Why did she bother to even take him home?

There were so many questions running in his head that he couldn't spill a single one of them… not even when the girl murmured… and finally opened her eyes.

He froze. He was looking at her eyes the whole time and when she opened her eyes… the look they showed made his whole body stopped. Her eyes were so full of agony and emptiness… loneliness and suffering… and he could even sense that… disappointment they had disappointment for being awake again in this world. She blinked a few times, brushing something below her eyes. It took a while until she suddenly turned to look at him, a little surprised to see him awake already.

The look in her eyes disappeared and she flashed a bright smile.

"You've awaken!" she said cheerfully, her voice was as pure as a brook. "You fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you up. I've tended some of your wounds but it'll take time to heal so… bear with it, alright?"

He didn't say anything in reply of her cheerfulness. She grinned and said vibrantly, "Well! I guess you need some meal, huh? I'll make your breakfast downstairs and bring it for you! How's that sound?"

Again, he didn't say a thing. She smiled nevertheless and said, "So! Off I go! Wait for a while, alright? It won't be that long."

She took a few stuffs then after flashing him her smile, disappeared behind the door.

Neji watched the wooden door in front of him. Who… was she? Why was she that… that nice to him? What if there was something in the meal? What was her true intention…? But then… what was that look in her eyes the moment she woke up?

The sound of her cooking something downstairs was heard even to his place. Just a while later, she was back with a tray filled with breakfast for that day. She put it on the low table then took a seat beside his bed. She gently removed the wet cloth on top of his forehead and offered him the sandwich she had made.

"Here! Eat this! You'll feel better!"

He didn't move. She smiled and offered him again.

"Come on, it's not poisonous! Just eat! You haven't eaten anything for a while, have you?"

He still didn't move. He didn't say anything either. She looked at her sandwich and smiled again.

"Trust me, it's not that bad! Really!"

But he still didn't want to move. After other attempts to make him eat, she finally gave up and put down the sandwich on the tray again. Her eyes were as brown and gentle as always… and she suddenly smiled at him.

"If… I make you something better, would you eat?"

Her voice was warm but he didn't answer. She continued with a softer voice.

"Well… I… I'll try something out. But… eat, will you? You won't get any better if you don't eat…" She smiled. "So you must—"

"Leave me alone."

His voice suddenly rose. She blinked.

"Eh?"

"I said, leave me… alone!"

She didn't say anything. She merely closed her mouth… and smiled.

"Ah… I… see…" She said softly, smiling. She stood up and took the tray. "Well… I… I'll see if I can make some porridge for your lunch. I'm sorry you can't eat for breakfast. Well… then… I'll bring your lunch upstairs. Rest, alright?"

She flashed him another one of her smile and hastily went out of the room.

Neji watched the wooden door with blank eyes. He just… didn't know what to think. He also didn't know why he told her to leave. Perhaps he felt that… that flick of danger. He was scared. Yes, scared. She was just too nice… too good… and he was not in the capacity to trust anyone. He didn't want to trust anyone. Trust cost too much. Trust would hurt too much…

He turned to look outside the window, to the lawn that he had missed yesterday. It was a neat and beautiful lawn, with patches of flower and vegetables. An apple tree stood steadily by the edge of the fence… and a swing was build there. It was lonely though… and it didn't seem like it was used so often…

And there she came, walking out of the house. She tended the patches herself, working in silence. Neji didn't know why, but he kept watching her as she worked… then a question came to his head. Was she living here all by herself? Alone?

His Byakugan reacted as he thought. He never knew why, but he could see things from afar ever since he discovered that he had the Eagle. He watched as she tended her lawn… and he saw her standing and finally approached the swing slowly. She paused there for a while, looking at the swing as if looking at something in her past. She touched the rope… and finally sat on it.

There was actually nothing special about her and the swing but the way she swayed slowly, almost agonizingly, made something inside of him ached. She didn't seem happy at all as she swayed. Instead, her every movement reflected something distant and painful. She was swinging in her past.

He didn't know why that notion came into his head but he quickly banished the thought. Why was he thinking of her? He wouldn't be here too long after all. As soon as he was able to move, he would return to his wandering… Yes, he would return to that life… That life where he hunt and being hunted. It was enough. Rather than… Rather than risking his life once again in the hand of trust. He would try to run as soon as he was able to. Meanwhile, he wouldn't let himself getting too comfortable in this house. He wouldn't let that girl get a hold of his trust.

"Lunch is ready!"

Her cheerful voice snapped him back to reality. She opened the door awkwardly while carrying a tray with a bowl of porridge and a cup of milk. Beside the bowl was an aid-kit. She noticed how his eyes landed on the white box and answered immediately.

"It's time to change your bandages," She smiled. "Your wounds are healing fast, but I still must change your bandages for hygiene. Don't worry, it wouldn't take that long!"

He didn't say anything, again. She put the tray on the low table then took the porridge. She grinned.

"Now… open your mouth! You still cannot use your hand yet so I…"

He didn't react. She tried once again but he still didn't want to eat. After trying a few more times, she finally put the bowl on the tray again. Her brown eyes examined him… and suddenly the light in her eyes disappeared.

"I won't… force you to…"

Her voice drifted slowly. She averted her eyes to the window.

"But… if you don't eat, you won't be able to heal," she continued. Her brown eyes slowly turned to his lavender orbs. "Even a Beast Container needs meal, you know. Your Beast cannot heal you if you don't heal yourself."

His eyes hardened.

"Who… are you?"

She stopped for a while then eventually smiled.

"My name is Tenten, the last descendant of the Tenkai Clan and a Beast Container, just like you," She said lightly. Her eyes turned brighter as she grinned. "That's the first time I've ever heard your voice. It's deeper than I thought! Ah… yeah. Yoroshiku ne!"

She bowed down slightly to him. He clenched his fists. The last descendant… of the Tenkai?

"… I guess it's still won't do, eh?"

He quickly looked at her. She was examining him with distant eyes. The look then disappeared when she gave him a broken smile.

"If you… still don't want to trust me, then it's fine… but please let me change your bandages. I won't take too long to do it, I promise."

He finally let her touched him. She deftly undid the bandages in his body, didn't say anything as she touched his bruises and cuts. She patiently rubbed the salves on his body in silence. He didn't say anything and neither did her. There was nothing to talk about. They were not even acquaintances…

"Am I… a hassle for you?"

Those eyes were wounded. She lowered her hands that previously mended his wounds.

"I… I won't ask for anything else," She gripped the towel in her hand and suddenly he found tears in her voice. "It's… It's alright… if you don't want to talk to me… It's fine… You don't need to reply… I… I won't ask you to… But just… just… will you… will you regard me…as more… than a burden? Would you… would you… regard me as more than a girl you just met? I won't ask for anything else, really! I just want… a little…"

She let her voice trail… and he remained silence. She closed her eyes as she took a breath; a slow, painful breath.

"Daddy… said…" She tried to smile at him… And he finally realized that she was wounded by her own smile. "That… that no one is completely alone…"

But she didn't believe her words… and she couldn't take the lie anymore.

"If that's true…" Her body suddenly shook and her voice turned unsteady. "Then… Then… why… Why…"

She let her voice trailed once again and looked down to the floor, trying to recollect her emotions again. They were silent for a while until she finally reached out and continued the bandaging. She moved more gently now, slowly but surely.

Her eyes shimmered as she looked at him.

"You're a Hyuuga… aren't you?"

His eyes widened and his body stiffened. She smiled at his silent response.

"Only Hyuugas have that kind of eyes," she continued, gently rubbing his arm. She could feel how his body slightly relaxed. "I love them. They're… pure and beautiful."

He didn't say anything but she smiled.

"The Tenkais control the weather," she said slowly to him. "Or so my father told me."

He said nothing as she rubbed the salve on of his wounds. She looked at him for quite some time and finally said, "The Hyuuga ruled the sky with their wings… And I always believe what my father says to me."

He didn't have the words to answer as the girl smiled gently and continued to treat his body.

The treatment finished eventually. She helped him buttoning the shirt he wore while saying, "These clothes are Daddy's. But you can use it anytime."

He didn't want to break his aloofness but he just couldn't help but to ask.

"Where is he?"

She looked at him and smiled again. She pointed upward.

"The Heaven. He's no longer in this so-called world."

He paused. She grinned at him then said softly, "It's nice… to have someone at home rather than being all alone."

He was just about to say something when she stood up and took the tray. She grinned again and said, "I… I'll make something better for dinner… and I hope you'll eat it. You'll heal faster if you do, believe me! Ma… Jya ne."

She went out of the room once again.

Neji watched the low table beside him then the bandages covering his arms. So she was indeed… living all by herself. But then… was all she said earlier true? Was she truly… a Beast Container? The last descendant of Tenkai? Who was she, still? And… why did she help him? Why? What did she want from him?

What did… she want from him?

"_**YOU LIVE TO PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY!" bellowed Hiashi. "You have no authority to go against any of our rules. You are born to SERVE!"**_

Neji clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. No… he could not be owned anymore… NOT anymore!

The sound of the front door closing made him turned his eyes. He looked out side the window and found her walked away from the house. She looked like she was counting something but then closed the small purse she was holding and walking out of the garden. She looked like she wanted to go somewhere… and he wondered where she wanted to go.

Neji spent the rest of the day collecting his thought. The Beast inside of him didn't go on a rampage or even emerging inside his thought anymore. In this house he managed to control his emotion and mind, thus regaining his former self was not a hard task anymore. He placed his plans pieces by pieces, recollecting everything while planning for the future. He wouldn't stay long here. No matter what she said, he would go and do his plan. He would get the best he could afford to from this house then leave once he was satisfied and strong enough. It sounded so selfish… but at that time, he didn't even think about trusting anyone ever again.

The white gate suddenly creaked open. Neji turned his eyes at the garden again to see her walking home. She was holding a paper bag filled with vegetables and other ingredients… but blood was staining her face, shirt, and the paper bag. Neji narrowed his eyes upon seeing the red liquid, wondering what had happened to her or what she had done. It turned out that she was not as innocent as she pictured herself to him.

The sound of her cooking was heard just a moment later and he was a little surprised when he found himself wondering of what she would cook. He banished the thought immediately and reminded himself that she could not be trusted. The sound downstairs was not heard anymore… and he found himself staring at the door, waiting for her to come in…

"Dinner is ready!"

The door flung open. She walked awkwardly with the tray and grinned at him. The food on the tray was so marvelous that he was… literary amazed. How could she manage to…

"I… went to the town nearby and bought some ingredients!" She put the tray on the low table and grinned. "You wouldn't eat your breakfast and lunch… so I must do something with your dinner! I tried my best for this… so… eat, alright? It's better than your lunch and breakfast, I promise!"

He didn't reply anything to her cheerfulness. His eyes noticed the bruises coloring her face and some of them even visible at the back of her hands. Some even had cuts over the blue bruises and it was clear that she hastily cleaned them, since the blood dried by the side of the wound. She found his eyes in no time and smiled.

"Ah, they're… nothing!" She waved her hand and touched her face, wincing when she touched the wounds. "I… I was careless, that's all! It was a misunderstanding! I-I'll help you with your dinner! Not to worry!"

He didn't react. She took the plate filled with salmon and offered him a spoonful of salmon meat.

"Here! It's the most delicious among the others!"

He didn't open his mouth, again. She grinned and tried again.

"Come on! Don't wound my pride as a chef! I can really cook, you know! It's not that bad, really! It's not poisoned either!"

_Not poisoned… heh._

She tried to persuade him, again and again… but he didn't want to eat, even the most marvelous meal. After a few more attempts… she gave up once again, placing the plates back to the tray. She suddenly turned silent and her brown eyes swept the food contemplatively. Her brown eyes wavered… and she spoke again.

"Should I… cook something else for you?"

_Eh?_ He quickly looked into her eyes, which were still staring at the meal. She blinked a few times then flashed her smile at him again.

"I… I'll try to cook something better, so you must eat, alright?" She said brightly. But he could definitely hear her slight trembling voice. "It'll be better than these, I promise! That time, you must eat, alright? You won't get better if you don't eat… I… I'll go back to town! Perhaps… Perhaps I could still find some more ingredients for your dinner!"

She beamed at him again and tidied the bowls and plates. She winced when her move hurt her wounds… and he noticed clearly how her wounds healed themselves slowly as time passed by. She smiled at him for the last time and said lightly, "I'll cook something else for you! If there was anything you want, my room is right beside you. Or… Or you want to eat tonight? If so, I will…"

"Why?"

She stopped. He looked slowly into her eyes and repeated, demandingly.

"Why… are you doing this much for me? What do you want from me?"

Her eyes suddenly changed. She flashed him a broken smile and said softly.

"Do I even need anything?"

His eyes widened. She looked at him in the eyes… but the eyes she showed was not the one she had just a minute ago. Her smile vanished… and the distant eyes wavered as they gazed at the floor.

"I have nothing left now… why do I need… anything else in this world?"

Silence greeted them. She was about to say something else but she stopped in the middle of the way. Her eyes averted his gaze. The painful look she had this morning flashed but then disappeared as fast as it came.

"It'll be nice… to have someone with me in this house."

With that, she disappeared behind the door. Neji found himself still staring at the wooden door even minutes after her departure. Until now… he just couldn't comprehend anything at all.

The next morning… right when he opened his eyes, what greeted him was another marvelous meal.

And she got another wounds on her body. She didn't even bother though and all she did was beaming brightly as she used to do and said, "Breakfast is ready!! I woke you up, didn't I? I'm so sorry… I just thought perhaps leaving the breakfast here would be nice, since you have such a deep sleep, I couldn't bring my self to wake you up!"

He stared at the breakfast for a while then turned to see her. She followed his eyes and smiled at him.

"I promise I'll give you something better," she said softly, taking a spoonful of porridge. "Come on! It won't be that bad!"

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "You went to town?"

She froze… then grinned.

"Ahahahahaha… I did," She said lightly, wincing when her wounds ached. "It shows, eh?"

He stayed silent over her cheerfulness and instead asked, "Why must you get hurt?"

She stopped grinning. Her eyes turned soft and she smiled at him again.

"They just… don't understand."

Her smile turned gentler.

"They will, eventually. I believe… it's the same with your case. We're not monsters nor are our Beasts. We just… happened to acknowledge our Heart, that's all."

He clenched his fists.

"But why must you go… if only to buy more ingredients?"

She beamed at his question almost immediately.

"I've promised you, haven't I?" She said lightly. "Daddy always said we must not forget our promises! Anyway, I want to make you eat. You won't recover if you don't… and I see that you haven't control your Beast fully yet. You cannot attain its full recovery ability if you still haven't control it."

He narrowed his eyes at her sentence. She smiled at him again, putting down her porridge.

"Do you want me to teach you Beast Control?"

He froze. She smiled again at his reaction.

"I already have this Beast since I was nine," she said gently. Her eyes softened… with pain lurking, hidden but now visible for him. "I can control it very well. Or perhaps… It let me control it. My Beast is a very friendly one. I believe yours has its own character once it has let go of its overflowing murderous intent and merge with your soul."

She grinned and raised the spoon in her hand to his lips.

"Here, it won't be that bad."

She then continued with a smile.

"I've promised you, haven't I?"

He didn't open his mouth. Instead, he gave her a hard look.

"Is there any reason for me to trust you?"

She blinked a few times… then smiled yet again.

"No," she said lightly. But then she grinned. "Trust… doesn't need a reason. You have every right not to trust me. It is your decision. All along, trust is something you feel in your heart. I cannot make you feel it no matter how hard I try if you refuse it yourself."

He was silent for a while. She made the spoon touched his lower lips gently and smiled gently again, "I won't ask you to trust me… but please just eat. This is the only thing I want you to do."

After a while, he finally opened his mouth and ate what she offered.

It took two days for him to recover and be able to walk but she took care of him patiently along the way. After he was able to walk, slowly and painfully, she showed him her house, carefully leading him to take every step. She showed him the picture of her father, the armory, the smithy, and every part of her simple and small house. When he was able to walk better, she took him outside to the field. It was a sunny day and the breeze was blowing gently. She showed him the flower field that stretched right out side of the lawn… and the golden lake that was shining from afar.

"This land… was the Tianlong Town, of the Tenkai."

She said softly to him. He nodded. Her eyes turned to see the field again, and the distant gaze returned once again.

"The whole village… didn't give anything nice for me to remember. But it still hurt a lot when everything disappeared…"

She closed her eyes.

"When you are alone, and realizing that there's nothing more that you want to achieve… the only thing you have left that makes you keep moving… are memories."

She laughed quietly and smiled again. He gulped inwardly as he saw the tears in her feature.

"But… it's painful, you know… to realize that you live for your past. You do not even exist in the present and there's no power left to carve the future. And the world left you behind, with only memories to hold on to."

She took a deep breath and threw a look at the field again.

"I wish… I never have been born in this world at all. Perhaps it's better than living this way."

And she told him her story. She talked about it slowly, clearly… and he watched as she unfolded her painful past little by little. Her eyes were those eyes when she woke up in the morning, softening with distant affection whenever she said anything about her father. He finally understood why she had those wounds whenever she went to the nearby town, why she lived all alone in this house by the peak of an empty hill and perhaps… he finally understood why she had helped him in the first place. If that was why…

"Nee… Hyuuga-san."

Neji turned to see her when she called. She took a step forward then turned around and gave him her smile.

"Do you love this world?"

He was stunned for a while then averted his gaze elsewhere.

"I don't know."

Her smile softened.

"I don't."

His eyes widened. Her eyes darkened… and the pain and agony and everything she had been through overflowed in her gaze.

"I hate this world so much… So much that I hope I could just erase it, destroy it, and let it be nothing, not even a memory."

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"But… this is not my world."

He froze at the sound of her voice.

"This is… Daddy's world… the Uchiha's world… Hyuuga-san's world… everyone else is living in this world… And everyday I see people who love this world, living their lives in happiness in the world that gives me endless pain every time I open my eyes."

She opened her eyes, soft and gentle.

"Do you have a family, Hyuuga-san?"

Neji averted his gaze.

"_**Even if it's your brother's life?! Your nephew's life?!" Neji took one step forward, swinging his fist. The armies around him looked hesitant, unsure of what to do. "Ah… No… No… we're not your relatives… We're the BRANCH family! And YOU used us as a shield! You sent us to our death! What are you going to do now that my father's dead?! Regret won't bring my father back!"**_

"Sort of."

She smiled.

"That's good," she said softly. "Protect them, no matter how much they've hurt you… since it's a remembrance that you exist. It's painful… being the only one left, without any chance to protect any. It's nice, you see… to have a family."

"It's not," Neji tightened his jaw. "If they don't even recognize you as one of them. If they only use you… only use you as a machine, as something nothing more than tools to help them with."

She closed her eyes and a faint smile curved up her lips.

"I see…" She said softly. "You and I… are, indeed, different."

He narrowed his eyes. She looked into his eyes and smiled. She didn't pretend anymore and he could see how tired she was. She was so tired of this world; she had seen too many things and suffered for too long.

"I live… without anyone to be with, dying to be with someone," She began slowly. Her eyes turned to see his. "But you… you spent your previous life with people, with families, but now you're trying not meet anyone. You're afraid of being hurt, sick of being used, tired of being someone that people want you to be without any chance of achieving what you really desire."

His body stiffened. She laughed and took a deep breath. Her eyes slowly opened themselves and the look they showed… was so painful that the boy froze almost instantly.

"The path that I choose differed with yours. I choose to find people, but you choose to run. I want to achieve something, but you choose to cast away everything. Now then, Hyuuga-san… I want to ask you this one thing… What do you want to achieve by being alone?"

Neji answered her gaze.

"I'll find Orochimaru. I'll give him a punishment equaled with what he had taken from me."

Tenten watched him calmly and asked again, softer.

"What do you have left after that?"

He clenched his jaw… but didn't have anything else to reply. She chuckled, closing her eyes.

"Revenge will not finish anything, that's what I believe… and that's something that Daddy always told me. I will not ask you to stop, since I have no right to ask anything to you. But I just want to warn you, Hyuuga-san…"

She gave him a dark stare.

"There will be nothing you achieve in the end, if you choose that path. Killing him won't give you any happiness… You will only approaching your own doom, created by your own desire to find a way to live."

She smiled.

"No matter how much you despise everyone else beside yourself… Humans… cannot live alone. No human can live alone, Hyuuga-san… since the reason why you live is the lives that revolves around you."

Her eyes turned softer when she saw his skeptic eyes.

"You are… a good man, Hyuuga-san," She said gently. His eyes widened slightly. "Yes, a good man… Since what you despise is your own family, but deep down in your heart, you still have a piece of you that kept them as an important piece. That is why you didn't attack them, right? If you have lost everything, I am sure what you would've done was demolishing your entire clan. But you didn't. It'll be too bad… if you end up as an empty shell that's only chasing revenge. This world… is more than just revenge. Just like how it is more than just you and me."

He didn't have the words to object her… nor did he have any to comfort her. Somehow… a flick of him had risen deep down, something that had long forgotten but he wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was her… that reminded him of things he had forgotten.

He spent another days to recover… until he was strong enough even to stand by himself and lifting heavy stuff. That day he was even able to bring her the log she needed for the smithy. She watched him with eyes that he didn't understand… but that time he was too preoccupied with his own satisfaction for being able to move again. He would soon leave that place… He would finally go back to his plan…

"I'm going to the nearby town," He said to her one day. "I want to check out for things."

"I see…"

She moved her gaze elsewhere, biting her bottom lips. After a while she suddenly lifted her head.

"W-What about if we have dinner together tonight?"

He blinked. She blushed and looked away.

"I-I mean… we… we never eat on the same table at the same time… like people used to do. Since… Since… I always bring your food upstairs because of your wounds… Not that it means I mind, but… But will you… have dinner at home with me tonight? It'll be nice if you want to."

He looked at her for a while. She only stuttered when she wanted to really ask him something, and what she asked were always bizarre. She only asked for things like going out to the field together, sitting by the garden, and other trivial things that he really didn't care about. He always rejected and she always replied with the same smile and said, "I-I see… it's silly, isn't it?" But now…

"Fine, then."

The simple statement seemed like the most wonderful gift he could have ever given to her.

He went away right after he said the promise. He went to search for town and soon found the two nearest towns, the small town of Daien then to the town of Koumen. These people were not too friendly with strangers. They were full of secret and more or less harsh. Even so, Neji tried to gather more information about the Idion Kingdom and it was not that hard, truly. He soon found out how far the Kingdom had progressed and everything else. Rumors were important so he spent his day until late at night at the inn, looking for other things he could acquire, anything…

"It's so late already, Young Man, shouldn't you head home?" the inn keeper, tidying his place. He turned to look at the window outside. "You see, if your home is across the hill, you better be hurry. They said, the monster will come and get you."

Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Monster?"

"Yes," The inn keeper nodded. "Don't you know? That monster already took the Village by the lake, you see? If you come home late, it'll be easier for the monster to get you!"

The white eyes flashed.

"Is that monster… a girl?"

The inn keeper laughed suddenly. He snorted.

"HAH! That girl? That brunette?! She's a nutty! Telling us that she's from that legendary Tenkai Clan? She's such a big liar! But then, she IS living by the hill and we all know that she's being possessed by that monster, more or less! How could she survive if she is not possessed? Man, you better get away from her! We only trade with her stuff because their quality are nice, and she's won't bother with money, that's all! You better stay away from her house, boy! If you wanna live, that is!"

After the conversation Neji bade him goodbye. He walked up the hill in silence. Orochimaru had broadened his territory, and the White Sky was cornered. Idion perhaps would turn their objective to the Land of Water and after that…

He opened the door… then froze…

A soft smell of dinner was floating to his nose… and he found the Tenkai girl by the sofa, sleeping…

The old cuckoo clock showed 11 A.M… He had completely forgotten his promise…

His eyes flew to the dining table at the dining room that was right beside the living room. It was filled with delicious but now cold food. They were marvelous… and he could see that she had once again put her best efforts in making those foods. He clenched his fist then turned to see the girl who was now sleeping by the couch.

She was sleeping… and he noticed the traces of bruise and cuts coloring her body. She went to one of the two nearest towns again… and bought the ingredients for their meal. He didn't saw her though then it meant she went to the town after or before he was there. Why didn't he remember? He was such… a fool…

He chided himself inside his heart. He had promised her to have dinner… but he just had his meal by the inn and he was now…

"Mmm…"

He heard her murmured in her sleep. His white eyes turned to gaze at her, watching as she curled herself for warmth. Her expression while she was asleep didn't look peace though… perhaps she was having a bad dream…

He narrowed his eyes when he saw something; something that sparkle by the side of her face…

And there he saw her crying. He had never seen her cry… but now he did. She never shed any tears… but she did when she was asleep. Pain found its way to his heart when he realized that only in her sleep she could be honest. Only in her sleep she could shed the tears she had never been able to let out.

"_**Humans cannot live alone."**_

But no one around her ever thought of her as human. In fact, she had no one to begin with.

"_**But… it's painful, you know… to realize that you live for your past. You do not even exist in the present and there's no power left to carve the future. And the world left you behind, with only memories to hold on to."**_

"_**I wish… I never have been born in this world at all. Perhaps it's better than living this way."**_

"_**I promised Daddy… that I will never cry…" She said between her stories. She smiled at him slightly. "I never do that, right? At least I will keep that last promise I made with him… He would sure know how hard I try, wouldn't he?"**_

Too hard, perhaps… Too… hard… He recalled her story bit by bit. If she was just faking… would she cry while she was asleep? Would she have those eyes that she showed him? Would she… would she even think… of…

She murmured… and her eyes fluttered open. Neji watched her as she regained herself and he saw those eyes again; the same eyes she had when she woke up the very first morning he was there… She brushed the area below her eyes, apparently brushing the tears away. She looked at her hands though… looking at the tears that previously flowed on her cheeks…

"Ah! Hyuuga-san!" She finally noticed him. He stiffened. "You've come home!! Okaeri!"

"A… aa…" He replied. She laughed lightly and rubbed her neck.

"I'm so sorry!! I fell asleep while waiting for your return! Ah, silly me… silly me! I… I 've made the meal already while waiting for you and… ah!!! 11 O'clock already?! The meal!!!"

She quickly turned to see the dinner, realizing very well that they were cold. She stopped for a while then turned to look at him, who was just about to say something.

"Well, I…"

"I'm so sorry…" She cut him off, smiling apologetically. She rubbed her neck, averting her eyes from him. "The food… they're… They're cold already. I promised you we'll have a nice meal… but… gomen, ne?? Ah, I… I'll cook again! How about that? Would that work out for you?"

He gaped for words. She… wasn't angry at him?

'B-but I…"

"But ah, of course!" She once again cut him off. She didn't look into his eyes like she used to though, but he could suddenly heard her trembling voice. "Of course, I was so idiotic! Y-You have eaten outside, haven't you? My… I… I should've thought about it sooner! G-Gomen, ne?? I shouldn't have cooked the meal that early! I… ah… I…"

She turned around, moving awkwardly like hiding something. He just didn't know what to do. What was she saying? She…

She suddenly turned around and flashed him a smile again.

"I am sure you're exhausted!" She said cheerfully… or pretending to be. "Well… it's better if you rest upstairs then, Hyuuga-san! I will tidy everything up by myself! Hahaha… silly me! You need your power tomorrow, right? Rest well, Hyuuga-san! O-Oyasumi!"

He opened his mouth again but closed it again as he saw her collecting the two plates which were meant to be their plates for dinner. She would… put it back again like there was no promise between them for the night?

And Neji suddenly moved and took the plate before she put them back. She was surprised when he did so, and was even surprised when she saw him sitting by the dining table. His white eyes stabbed over hers and he said, "Do you want to have dinner or not?"

Her eyes widened. She wanted to say something but there was nothing that was heard. She then took a deep breath and grinned.

"Of course!"

Then they were having dinner, just the two of them. She beamed the whole evening and he ate quietly, silently cursing the fact that he was full already… He didn't know why he did that. He didn't know why suddenly he sat by the dining table like an idiotic fool and asked her the dinner… Perhaps it was because of the meal, or perhaps it was purely because of her. It seemed like she had been waiting this kind of chance for so long… It would be too cruel for him to take that chance away from her.

After the meal he was more than full but he didn't give any sign. He bowed down slightly as a form of goodnight then walked upstairs. She watched him taking the stairs as she tidied the dining room… then suddenly called.

"Hyuuga-san!"

Neji stopped, glancing at her with silent response.

He then froze when he saw her smiling so brightly with a beam of gratitude. She bowed down deeply and shouted,

"Thank you very much!"

He only snorted and continued his steps. Even so, it was enough for her to smile brightly the whole evening… and he was surprised to find that he actually felt… content.

He was still wondering about her reaction when he turned the knob to the room he had occupied since the first day he was there. When he walked in, he stopped.

The room was unusually tidy… and on top of the bed laid a beautiful kodachi. The sheath was grand… and he couldn't help but to be amazed by its grace and strength. Just by looking at the kodachi, he could almost feel the pride and the power it held… It was simply magnificent. He took it carefully then opened the sheath.

**For he who carve the road of Fate  
and he who find the path Truth**

The sentences by the blade made him stopped. She made it just for him… Had she known his intention from the very first start? Was that why she asked him to have dinner with him? The last dinner they could possibly have? The only person with her?

Neji just didn't know what to think.

He didn't sleep so well that night, swaying between leaving and that girl who saved him. He woke up the next morning, collecting his belonging—which were not that many—then closed the door of the room. He would find her today and told her that he was leaving. This was not his place after all. He opened the door leading to the garden and when he took a step forward, he stopped for the nth time since he was there.

She was sitting by the front terrace, watching the field stretching outside of her garden. The flowers were blooming and the sunrise was peeking from between the hill. Her eyes were those distant eyes he saw whenever she opened her eyes after her sleep… and he could see the dreams playing in her brown orbs… She was looking at her past again, imagining things to live in the future…

Imagining things… Just imagining…

He closed his eyes.

"Tenten."

She was almost shocked when she heard him called her. Her eyes quickly snapped back to reality and she found him beside her. It had been a long time since someone called her name… perhaps she even forgot how it felt like to be called.

"H-Hyuuga-san…?"

He opened his eyes and met hers… and without even thinking,

"It seems like I need to learn Beast Control. I guess I need to be here for quiet a while… Would you teach me that?"

She was stunned.

"_**It'll be nice… to have someone with me in this house."**_

She smiled brightly and answered, "Sure, Hyuuga-san!"

He smirked.

"My name is Neji. Call me with my forename… We're not strangers."

The last sentence made her almost cry. She beamed… and he didn't know why, but somehow… he loved the way she smiled honestly…

"Certainly!"

--------------------------------------------------------

He lived with her ever since that day. He didn't know why… but the years when he lived together with the Weapon Mistress were the happiest years of his life. He never felt that free before and never did he realize how being with someone could feel that enjoyable. It was without any sign at all… but perhaps somewhere along the way, he had grown not only to like her, but to love her.

She was the only one he could trust with his life, with his heart, with everything left in him.

When they part after Neji decided to build Asura, it was the hardest day for _him_. Being with her was what makes him felt at home. She was his home. She was the place for him to return to… And now after they met…

The white eyes swept the corridor before him. He had never thought about hurting her this much… He had been so selfish all this time… So selfish that she had always needed to sacrifice herself for him… Since the very first time, he had never given her anything while she gave him everything she could. He was such a fool… an idiotic fool… If only… _If only…_

**Partner… you…**

But now it had been too late for him to even regret. All he wanted now was to be with her… All he wanted now was to see those brown eyes again and tell her how much he needed her, how much he loathed himself for burdening everything on her shoulder… Why, it was this hard… so hard…

He just wanted to say sorry.

And as he strolled along the path to her place, that was the only thing that occupied his mind.

_Tenten… please forgive me…_

Just gave him one chance… another chance… for him to make her happy…

_I love you…_

--------------------------------------------------------------

END

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Sorry, that was less emotional than Tenten. But that's Neji, right? I cannot make him too emotional since it's so not him. Everything painful comes from Tenten! Bwahahahahaha! I had a TON of Nejiten ideas here for this story and the ones that were displayed in this section are only a minuscule of the real story between Neji and Tenten in the past. While Neji was recovering, Tenten talked to him about many things… and I'll try to type those many things in the flashback whenever I have the chance. LOL.**

**Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it's not satisfying…**

**Bye, everyone! This week has been a hard week for me, so sorry… I'm so sorry…**

**JYA NE!**


	22. Broken Minds

**Author's Note: Fyuuh… Chapter 20!!! At first, I never thought that this fic would be this long! Never in my life!!! This is actually one of the longest stories that I have ever made, or perhaps the longest of the longest. I hope you will still keep up with me until the end since I have prepared the ending ;P and I would hate it a lot if you are not going to follow it until the very end. ( LOL Thanks, minna… I love you all, Loyal Readers. I really do. –hug-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the translations or the lyrics displayed in this whole fics. They are the property of their respective owner… -sigh- how pitiful of me…**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 20  
Broken Minds**

**------------------------------------------------------**

_It's time to cut ties that won't ever free our minds  
From the chains and shackles that they're in_

_**Patrick Park: Life's A Song**_

**----------------------------------------------------**

Her Heart was supposed to be a vast ocean of white pure clouds that glided gently with boulder peaks scattered here and there covered by a few green trees on the slope. The supposedly blue sky… was no longer visible. Her heart was now filled with dark clouds… and the peaks that were supposed to be seen upon the clouds were now destroyed. The whole world was crumbling… and the Dragon was nowhere to be seen. It was supposed to be on the top of one of the peaks, curling comfortably and watched over the condition of the Heart. But now…

**This is insane… Her Heart has been heavily damaged! What could have done this?**

The Bee flew deeper, looking at the complete destruction this Heart had suffered. The hills were destroyed… the cloud was dark and in some places it even got blown away, revealing the ocean of white that covered the base of the destroyed peaks.

**This had gone too far…** The Bee buzzed uneasily. **This is madness… What happened to the Dragon?!**

**I never thought that… you will come… this soon… My Friend…**

**Dragon!**

The Dragon was curling on one of the destroyed peaks. Its blue scales were not glowing like it used to… but instead, damaged in several places. Its blue greenish fur were messy, so unlike its usual bright colors. Injuries and wounds covered its whole body and as it rested its head wearily on the hard rock, it heaved a deep sigh filled with pain. Blood—thick gold glowing liquid—dripped from its wounds… and it was almost impossible for a Beast to get wounded 'physically' at all…

**What… had…**

The Dragon opened one of its shrap eyes and calmly gazed at the Bee.

**It seems like… My Container and I have underestimated… the power of Magic…**

**The Power of Magic, you said… But what kind of magic that could actually hurt us, Beasts?**

The Dragon shook its beautiful head then looked at the blue sky of its World.

**I, too, don't know, My Friend… One thing for sure, it was evil… something that could reach the Heart of our Container… and demolished the entire World. Perhaps… it was not even magic at all…**

The Bee watched its surrounding. Indeed, the World had been destroyed. The Dragon rested its head again and closed its eyes in regret.

**If I were able to protect Hime more than this… Hime wouldn't have to face such destruction… Her Heart wouldn't have to turn out like this…**

The Bee watched the Dragon then buzzed closer.

**It's not your fault. It is no one's fault that the Magic managed to penetrate. You've sacrificed yourself to defend her Body and Heart, haven't you, Pal? You've done enough.**

The Dragon gave the Bee a meaningful look.

**If enough was this much destruction, My Friend… I want to be able to give her more than what enough could give.**

X

Ino slowly lifted her hand away from the blacksmith's forehead. She closed her eyes, heaving a deep sigh. It turned out that the injuries were more than broken bones and damaged tissues after all…

**I have never seen such condition before, Little Girl. **

The Bee spoke gently to her from her heart.

**This is something that we must find out. That Magic that she received… if it was that evil, I am sure it is not from the attack The Eagle gave. No matter how hard we Beasts try to damage any Container's Heart, our Power couldn't synchronize with other Container's Rhyme thus cannot penetrate the Heart. We could only live in the Heart of our Container… the Heart whose Rhyme we've known of.**

Ino bit her bottom lips and covered her face.

_When will she recover?_

The Bee was silent for a while.

**Truly, I don't know either, Girl. One thing that I know for sure, every Heart will mend itself over time. If the Dragon managed to heal itself faster, then the Heart will heal faster. Or even though the Dragon cannot heal, the Container's Heart will heal out of the Container's will. That's how Heart is, Little Girl.**

Ino turned to look at Tenten's pale face and bit her bottom lips.

_This is… not what I had expected._

**Neither do I. But there is nothing that we can do… We could only wait. Although I must admit that the longer we wait, the more dangerous it'll be for your friend.**

_I know…_ Ino clenched her fists. _I understand… and moreover… Sakura is…_

This was not something she wanted to say… but she knew exactly…

_Sakura… has changed. She wants information by any means… and her only source of information is now…_

**The condition of her emotions affects her Heart greatly, Little Girl. We must not let that happen to save her Heart.**

Ino looked into her savior's face once more, feeling how useless she was right now…

**Let her Heart and Body rest… that's the only thing we could do to her.**

X

Sakura staggered in the corridor, breathing raggedly. Her head throbbed… and her body temperature rose dangerously. There was something swirling her mind… faster… faster…

And when she opened her eyes, what she saw… wasn't the view of the corridor of The Left Wing anymore…

X

The sound of the door made Ino jerked in back in shock. She quickly turned around, only to find Neji stood by the doorway—eyes empty as he looked upon the condition of the blacksmith. Ino slowly rose up as he stepped closer, unable to say a word. The translucent orbs reflected the view of the woman on the bed, shimmering with something that Ino couldn't transpire. One thing for sure, he was not aware of the medic's existence… There were only him and the weapon mistress. There was nothing else, nothing else that he concerned since in the end… In the end…

Neji stood right by the side of the bed, watching as Tenten breathed gently… watching as she continued her life in unconsciousness. Ino closed her eyes. This had been too much for both of them… This was not supposed to happen… if only…

"The Dragon…"

His hollow voice drifted to her ears. Ino quickly looked up, in fear of something she knew. Neji's emotionless and void eyes met hers and she couldn't breathed by the stare. He knew…

"What happened to the Dragon?"

Now that it came to this… there was no other option for her except to let him know…

X

_**The sakura trees were lining the side of the path. The road was narrow but clean and peoples were walking past her…**_

"_**Today we're going to the Sanctuary again, Sakura,"**_

_**A woman said beside her, holding her little hands.**_

"_**You wanna see Sage too, don't you?"**_

"_**Um!" Her little self said. "Let's go together, Mommy!"**_

X

He didn't even react. Or perhaps he was just too tired of everything already. His translucent orbs shimmered with something as he slowly looked at her sleeping face. He quietly sat down beside the bed and did nothing more. He didn't even touch her at all. Even so, Ino understood the gesture very well.

He would stay there, waiting for her to finally open her eyes again. And he wouldn't go away, no matter what.

Ino decided to leave them together and had their time…

Since that time was something that they earned through hardships, more than what anyone could know.

X

Kakashi closed his book after Naruto finished with his story. His black eye softened as he looked at the blonde man.

"You don't want to hurt him, I see… But it is just impossible and you know that, Naruto. This is war. In a war, an enemy is an enemy. There is no exception."

"But, Kakashi-sensei…"

"And that is life," Kakashi shook his head. "Sometimes you cannot afford things to go as you wish… and you cannot do what you want to. You must understand this, Naruto… since the one who is involved in this war is not only you, but every one else."

Naruto averted his gaze. Kakashi gave him a solemn look.

"If you do things as you like, only you who will die. Do you want people like Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and other people live in this country perished just for one person's decision?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Realize this, Naruto. This war is not only a mere 'war'. This war concerns this country… and even the world. Losing the war only to save a life… is not worth the life of the entire world. Sometimes we have to think of it this way too, Naruto. Must… although it is almost unfair… but that's how reality is, and you cannot deny."

X

Sakura fell to the floor. Her green eyes were wide and unfocused and her head still throbbed like it wanted to blow. Her body trembled as everything came to her mind… as everything swirled inside of her head…

_H-How… I…_

Her mother… She had… a good mother…

_But… who… why…?_

She didn't get it… she didn't get it at all… How could she view her past? Has her memory finally recollected once more?

"Sakura? Anything wrong?"

The voice made her clenched her jaw, restraining the pain in her head. She slowly walked forward, ignoring the question. Ino let down her waiting hand and watched her, finally asked once more.

"A… Anything wrong, Sakura?"

No answer… and she didn't even look behind.

"Sa… Sakura—"

"Go."

"B-But, Sakura—"

"I SAID GO!" Sakura stopped, swaying unsteadily. Ino froze upon her shout and could only look as Sakura finally stepped forward once more. "Get away from me… I… don't need a liar…"

_A liar._

Ino touched her aching chest slowly.

"S-Sakura, I…"

"Enough!"

Sakura swayed, stopping once again. She panted, leaning to the wall with her left hand. The pain… why…?

"I don't need… a liar who hides herself… I don't need! I've had enough of secrecy already!"

"But I never meant to harm you!" shouted Ino, reaching out for her again. "I never—"

"But you're not honest at all, are you?!" Sakura shouted, closing her eyes. "Everything… everything you've done to me… everything is only a bluff, isn't it? You did all of those just for some kind of plan, didn't you?! You never really meant to—"

"I'm your friend and it's not a fake at all!" Ino finally crossed the distance between them, grabbing Sakura's shoulder. "I—"

"But the friendship itself never existed, right?! How could you be a true friend when the real purpose is to deceive?! I don't need… that kind of friendship!"

Sakura shoved her shoulder away from Ino's grip. Ino clenched her fists, tightening her jaw… and grabbed her shoulder once again.

"Becoming your friend… is not a plan!" Ino said firmly. "Becoming close to you… is not a plan at all! I am your friend and it has nothing to do with the plan! Everthing... Everything between us has nothing to do with the plan! She never told me to befriend you… and that's something that I unpurposely did! And I _want_ to be your friend, more than any plan she had said!"

Sakura was silent, feeling the hand on her shoulder… and suddenly a faint smile curved her lips.

"Is that… a lie too?"

Ino froze. Sakura stepped forward, panting.

"I… had enough of things that I don't understand… and I hate finding anymore saying that will confuse me… Get away from me, Ino. I don't want anyone like you beside me anymore."

X

Kakashi closed the door behind him, opening his book. Just when he stepped out, a voice suddenly could be heard beside him.

"So, you still haven't revealed anything to them."

The white haired man continued to read his book, didn't even glance to his side to know who was talking.

"Well… it's still not the time yet. Or perhaps the time will never come. Who knows?"

Shikamaru snorted, leaning to the wall with his hands in his pocket.

"You're still as laid-back as ever. But I still… cannot believe I'm following your command, White Fang of the Lightning Country."

Kakashi laughed, closing his book.

"Well… we both follow the command of the same person so it is kind of obvious," He rubbed his hair. "Well, in this kind of situation there is no chance but to stick together and try everything that we can. No matter how we hate the way and the circumstances, it is the only thing that we are capable of doing."

"Hate the way, eh?" Shikamaru grinned, looking at the white haired man. "So you hate everything? Then why are you still by her side? Why didn't you question any of her method?"

Kakashi sighed and suddenly smiled.

"Well… maybe because… she had charmed me in some way, just like what she had done to you," he said nonchalantly. He finally turned and walked away. "Not only that… _he_ is beside her too. He is my leader that I had pledged loyalty. Besides… perhaps… I do have some sentimental feelings to them, just like you do."

Shikamaru snorted.

"Sentimental, huh?"

Kakashi looked from his shoulder.

"Sometimes… loyalty doesn't need logic. They have a way to make people feel that illogical devotion. Anyway… their path is true. That is all I need to know to surrender my faith."

X

Ino watched Sakura walked away unsteadily, blue eyes shimmering with something. She looked down to the ground, feeling something heaving into her chest.

"Is there… a way for me to make up for everything that I've done to you?"

Sakura ignored her. Ino clenched her fists again.

"Is… there anything? Anything!! I… I don't want to lose anymore friends! I… Anything, Sakura. I…"

"Forget it."

She walked even further away, wavering in pain and exertion. Ino watched her… watching as she struggled… as she walked away… and away…

"_**Is she that precious to you?"**_

_**She smiled sweetly.**_

"_**Yes. I don't know when I will ever meet her again… but if that time comes, I know I cannot be with her for her own good. I want you to protect her."**_

She had failed her… but most importantly, she had…

_**Ino raised her eyebrows and moved uneasily.**_

"_**Well… I… will. But why must me?"**_

_**She softened her eyes and touched her cheek.**_

"_**You are capable of loving people around you. I know you won't hurt her physically and most importantly, not emotionally as well—unlike what I could do to her."**_

"Do you hate her that much, Sakura? Do you hate _me_ that much?"

Sakura's step stopped. Ino looked down to the ground.

"She… and I… I… I want to protect you. We—"

"I don't want to be protected!!"

Sakura turned to look at Ino, panting. Her face turned pale as pain hit her head once again.

"I… I want to know everything!!! I don't want to be protected by any of you! I want to fight, I want to do something! Now stop acting like you do this for my own sake!!!! STOP playing like a saint! I hate that! I HATE THAT! I want to know… I WANT TO KNOW!! Why… why do you keep all of these as a secret? Why mustn't I know everything I want to know? Why? I am NOT here to be protected! I am here to fight alongside you all… SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL TELL ME! TELL ME EVERYTHING! TELL ME!!!!!"

She swayed dangerously and her knees suddenly gave up to her weight.

"SAKURA!"

Ino caught her swiftly. Caught her… helped her… and somehow she knew she couldn't resist. Her body just wouldn't resist her help. Not at all… She just so tired… Tired of everything, tired of being confused, tired of being worried… tired of life. She wanted to know, wanted to do something but… but… there was… nothing that she understood. Nothing at all… Not at all…

Ino's hands helped her to hang on… and she could definitely feel the gentleness they held. A familiar feeling hit Sakura's heart along with a painful realization that she wanted to deny…

"_**And I **_**want**_** to be your friend, more than any plan she had said!"**_

"I'm sorry… Sakura."

X

"Alright, then. I'll buy that for you! Wait here!"

Kiba turned around and ran to the shop down the lane, along with Akamaru by his heels. Hinata watched from afar, half-smiling as she saw her High Guardian did just like what she had in her mind salthough it was unsaid. The people around her bowed down and greeted her, praised her and loved her just as always but somehow, she felt so uneasy by the attention. Something was bothering her mind… and she felt almost moronic for knowing the reason why…

She had failed. She had failed on protecting those people. She had failed… everyone…

X

The breeze was pleasant, but somehow it didn't soothe his master like it used to do. Not that his master ever been calm, but at least she would be a little 'tame'.

"Nee, Shino."

The bug man titled his head, looked down at his master who sat by the grass, watching the city from the hill. Hanabi's eyes were curious and shimmering. She was contemplating something, and this was a rare found. Hanabi was not a girl who quietly contemplating matters.

"Why exactly people protect their country?"

The guardian was silent for a while before he finally answered.

"Loyalty. Or perhaps honor and pride. When a person is protecting his or her country, it is because they are loyal to their country, because they are proud of their nationality, and it is an honor for them to do so. It is something that people treasured, since a part of people's pride lies in their pride over their homeland."

Hanabi titled her head and sighed.

"But it is irrational, don't you think?" she said confusedly. "Why do people die for their country? They have their future but they choose to let it go and die for the sake of their country! Just like… just like days ago when our army was out in the war. Why do they want to go to the battlefield to die? It has nothing to do with them, right? If only they choose, they would've still lived by now."

"But it would not be the life they are asking for," answered Shino swiftly. "For some people, living without pride is worthless. It is better to die with pride and honor rather than living with shame. And that needs no logic, Hanabi-sama. Or perhaps being illogical is the logic itself."

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows. She looked away and snorted, "Hmph! I still don't understand!"

"You will eventually, Hanabi-sama," Shino straightened his stance. "And you must. That is one of the most important things if you are to rule this country."

"But I won't rule this country, Shino!" said Hanabi stubbornly. "Hinata-nee-san will! I have no need to study things like that. So it is fine not to understand that, right! They will remains as fools in my eyes!"

Shino was silent for a while. He then lowered his voice.

"People's life is unpredictable," he said slowly. "You cannot afford your sister to live on forever. You will understand someday, Hanabi-sama, once you've seen the real world… since you still haven't opened your eyes in such tender age now. It will all come to you someday, believe me."

X

"Hinata?"

Hinata almost jumped from her place when Kiba offered him the chocolate ice cream. She hastily took the ice cream from Kiba's hand and said, "A-Ah… Kiba-kun… you startled me! T-Thanks for the ice cream! I'm sure it tastes great!"

Kiba watched as Hinata licked the ice cream anxiously and tried to ignore the look Kiba gave her.

"Hinata…"

"I-I guess I want to go back to the castle," Hinata cut off Kiba's sentence before it even began. She looked at the tall towers of Hyuuga Castle, averting her gaze from Kiba's sharp one. "I guess… I'm still tired from the battle… Let's walk around Hane in some other time, shall we, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba gave the princess a concerned look then exhaled.

"Well… The inspection can be done at anytime," he finally said, grinning. "If you're that tired, just rest. I will continue this inspection for you. Anyway, inspection was originally for the High Commander to survey the area, not for a princess like you. I will inform you if anything happens. Shall I escort you back to—"

"I-I can walk by myself," Hinata threw a smile. Kiba stopped his words. "N-No, Kiba-kun. It's alright. I… I can. By myself."

Kiba watched her moved uneasily and finally said softly with a smile, "Well… if you insist."

He bowed in front of her.

"… Have a nice rest, Hinata."

X

Naruto watched the sky out of the window, watching as the clouds drifting slowly along the wind in the vast blue sky. His mind was somewhere inside of his memories though, swirling with thoughts that kept on surfacing in his head.

_Gaara…_

No matter what Kakashi had said to him, Gaara was still his friend and he just… couldn't…

He just couldn't help but wanting to save Gaara.

X

Shino stood as Hanabi ran to the dojo, wanting to see the soldiers as they trained. Hanabi couldn't be disturbed when she was watching the training so Shino decided to turn around, away from the dojo. The princess would be alright with Gai in the dojo along with other soldiers. Anyway, Hanabi wouldn't even notice him disappearing since she would get too wound up with the training that she wouldn't think about anything else. Well, the one who needed privacy was not only the princess after all. Even the High Guardian needed some time to be alone.

"_**The one who always protects this family is the King, Shino."**_

He walked towards a small apiary which stood beside an insect house. The sound of buzzing of bee and other insects filled the air and he could almost feel at home. Beyond the insect house was usually the compound of the Aburame but now… he was the only one left…

"_**That is why the house of Aburame pledged loyalty to the King and this Country. Until the end of this house's days, we will still be under the wings of the King."**_

Shino opened the door leading to the insect house. The sound of the bugs filled the entire room and somehow, it reflected days ago, the days of peace in White Sky Country…

"_**Your father is my father's friend, right?" She smiled at him. He moved away and said rather briskly, "Advisor."**_

_**Hinata nodded and touched a nearby flower.**_

"_**Well… I… I'm sure he won't be my father's advisor if he's not a friend of his."**_

Peace… eh? Peace was a fleeting thing. It came, but never really arrived. It went, but never really left. It was there but didn't exist. And the only one that brought peace into his mind was her, the only person that told her that he was wonderful, not weird…

"_**People hate things that they don't understand," The Princess bent her body to look at him who was sitting on the grass with a ladybug on his shoulder. "But once they do, I'm sure they'll see the bright side of them too. I… I always believe that. And… And I'm sure it goes to you too!"**_

Shino stood still by inside the insect house, closing his hidden eyes as he felt the bugs around him greeted him with their own language. They were with him, their master… always with him… and when she came, he had her too. For him, that was enough. Her presence was enough.

The Aburame pledge loyalty to the country, but in his part he pledged his loyalty to her.

Just her and her only…

Even though he must kept quiet beside an annoying girl like the younger princess, even though he didn't like being dragged around with that little girl… as long as it meant the feeling of security for Hinata, it didn't matter at all… If protecting Hanabi meant protecting a part of Hinata, it was alright. He was there… for Hinata.

People thought he was loyal to the younger princess… but was that really the case? Since he only set his eyes on her after all, the only girl who told him he was a family.

X

Hinata flinched when the cold wind swept her body the very moment she opened the door leading to the top of the Observation Tower. This Tower was one of her hiding place. It held dozens of fond memories when the White Sky was still at peace, like times when Neji found her there, almost scowling for losing her out of his sight after his training.

"_**Hinata-sama!" The High Guardian threw the door opened in one powerful force, eyes hard. "Haven't I told you not to go from the dojo while I train?"**_

She almost chuckled. Neji was her Guardian back then… but Kiba was her favorite friend. He was the one who usually found her in no time and said,

"_**The superior's waiting for ya! Lucky that I'm the one who was asked to fetch ya, not some hard-headed old geeks."**_

There were times like that… but they vanished. They were grown-ups now… and the days were not those peaceful days anymore… Hinata proceeded to the left wing of the tower. The scenery was the best there and it was quiet. It was a perfect place to…

"A-Ara?"

Someone was there already, leaning to the edge of the tower. And that someone was…

"N-Naruto-kun?"

X

His white eyes watched as she breathed. Reflections of his childhood—no, _their_ childhood—flashed in his mind, covering his eyes from seeing her. And as if moved by unknown impulses, his hand was already on her forehead and his breathing synchronized with hers. His eyelids fluttered closed.

There was no need for him to command the Eagle to dive into her.

X

"Hinata?"

Naruto turned around halfway, enough to reveal his bandaged hand. Hinata saw the wrapped hand and the memory of how that wound appeared quickly flashed in her mind. As if seeing the scene in her eyes, Naruto hid his hand by his body and continued, "Wha… what are you doing here by the way? It's an odd place, you know?"

"Ah… I…" Hinata could feel her cheek heated somehow. "I usually… stay here whenever I feel like being alone but… a… since… you've been here first so… I… I guess I should take my leave and—"

"N-no! Let me!" Naruto quickly snapped. He raised a hand to stop her but stalled in the air. He then quickly drew back his hand, rubbing his head. "Ma! It's your place after all!! You said you go to this place whenever you want to be alone, right? Then do so! I'll take my leave. I guess I have enough here anyway!"

"Y-You don't have to—"

"Aa! It's fine!" Naruto grinned, waving his hand. "It's not like I'm sacrificing anything anyway!"

Naruto gave her the last reassuring smile then walked past her. She could only stand, looking down to stone floor.

"Later, Hina—"

"D-Don't go."

Naruto stopped. He looked back from his shoulder to see the back of the Princess.

"Are?"

Hinata gulped the courage inside of her and said again, trembling slightly.

"Let's… be here together… s-since… this p-place is… no one's place after all."

Naruto turned back, seemingly thinking about the suggestion. He examined Hinata for a while. It was odd for her to ask for something to someone. Although Naruto was not a bright man, at least he was someone who valued feelings. He finally nodded and leaned to the edge of the tower a few meters beside the princess.

"Well… if you say so," he said with a grin. He then looked up at the sky. "Since it seems like I don't feel like going either…"

X

Shino was back at her side without her noticing anything. Just when he arrived, Hanabi looked behind and shouted, "You saw those moves, didn't you? THEY ROCKS!"

"Hn."

He nodded slightly, noticing how she really didn't know he was out for a while. _This girl… she really loves the training ground, doesn't she?_

"High Guardian Aburame!"

Shino turned around, finding a soldier who rushed to him with horrified face. Hanabi peeked from behind Shino's body, curious.

"What is it?"

"The Tactician!!! Nara-sama is calling for urgent meeting! The border… The border is under attack!"

X

"Damn it!"

Shikamaru rolled open the map in front of him rather harshly. Raidou was by his side, worry carved itself in his face but he had that seriousness that calmed his whole feature. The tactician's eyes swept the drawings of the land, brain reeling for a way.

"The army is attacking Yashi the Port City from the east! They outnumbered us ten to one!"

_Damn…_ Shikamaru gritted his teeth. _Now of all time! Think! THINK!_

He knew very well that his brain was their only hope.

X

"So… you want to bring him back?"

Hinata turned to see his answer. Naruto nodded. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well… yeah… actually," He slowly whispered. A weak grin then broke over his face. "But… heh. He is 'enemy' in every way… There is just no way that… I… That I… I…"

"I think… it's alright for you to go for it."

Naruto quickly turned to look at the princess.

"You really do?!"

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded.

"Y-Yes… since…" She looked away, hiding the undeniable blush on her face. "Since… you are his friend, aren't you? You know him better than anyone else. I… I am sure, if anything happens, the one who decides the time to stop is not the people around you but you yourself since… since… you know… you… you are the one who knows exactly… when to stop…"

Naruto blinked at Hinata's answer. The princess's face blazed even redder by his gaze and she shrunk, sentences turned incoherent. Even so, Naruto broke into his grin again.

"Hey… you got a point there!" He said cheerfully. He then smiled and put his hand on his neck. "Aha! You're right! Why must I hesitating? The one who knows Gaara the most is me! I'm the one who decides! Hey, you're brilliant!!! You're right!!"

Naruto laughed then looked at Hinata who shyly smiled over his returning exuberance. The boy grinned and asked softly, "Then why are you here? You're here to be alone too, aren't you?"

The smile vanished from her face. She looked down, stuttering.

"W-well… I…"

The blonde boy raised her shoulder.

"I've told you my problem… so I think it's time for me to hear yours," he said with a gentle smile. "You seem to have… a lot of problems today…"

"A..a… i-It's…" Hinata backed away but Naruto's eyes were locked on her… His eyes… He… He… "I… I… I actually… I…"

"HINATA!"

The door flung open suddenly and Kiba rushed out, huffing with uncontrolled panting. He found the princess and Naruto and quickly shouted, "A meeting!! Now! In the War Room! Yashi is underattack!"

"WHAT?!"

X

"We have to send reinforcements! But Yashi's soldier wouldn't last when we get there!"

"There is no choice but to give the town to Idion…" Shikamaru bit his bottom lips. Ino's eyes widened and she shouted, "But, Shikamaru! The townspeople—"

"We cannot send any message fast enough for our army in Yashi to react even if the sender had used full speed of horse," Shikamaru closed his eyes. "At this rate, the only thing we can do is to protect the next city, Kudaru…"

"N-No!" Hinata moved forward. "S-Shikamaru-san… Can't we…"

"Send over the informant!" Shikamaru glanced to Raidou. "Tell Kudaru to seal their gate this instance! And…"

"No need."

The familiar voice cut off everyone's shouting. Shikamaru raised his head and quickly recognized the Eagle Wielder who stood by the doorway, white eyes shimmering under the light from the window. Hinata stepped back, feeling a sudden sensation surged in her heart.

"N-Nii-san…"

"Directly tell Yashi to evacuate the citizen and fled to Kudaru and Hare," Neji walked closer in sure steps, taking over the command swiftly. His eyes stabbed each person in the room—white and flashing. "Kiba, use the dogs. I will use the eagles. They will surely arrive faster than an informant. Raidou, write the message and tell our soldier to quickly defend Kudaru and Hare. And for the west border, tell the soldiers from Buranko to prepare for the next attack. Orochimaru most likely won't come up with only an army. If they are outnumbered, leave nothing behind and made a base at Nami. Nami has better topography than Buranko so they are most likely able to withstand any attack. Naruto, tell Sakura by the Hospital Wing and tell her I want to meet her here this instance. Shino, gather the army. Tell them the current condition and prepare for any sudden changes. Kakashi and Gai await you by the barrack. Chouji, contact the Akimichi. Ino, send a message to your father immediately. I'll send Kurenai back to Asuma and alert him about this."

"Neji-san…" Ino finally recovered from her shock. "I thought you are—"

"I'm fine," He cut off her statement. His eyes swept every faces around him who awaited his command. "Most importantly… Everyone move! We have no time to spare! The longer we wait, the more citizens are killed! TO YOUR POST!"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

Just like a showering rain, his commands cleared every single doubt from everyone's mind. Kiba was off to send the dogs and outside, the sound of flapping wings was heard when eagles flew to the cerulean sky, heading towards Yashi to send the message. Shikamaru looked behind him to see the flock of birds then gave a grin at the man before him.

"You've… wrotten the message, huh?"

Neji's cold eyes clashed with his and a proud smirk formed on his lips.

"I have my intuition. I don't want to waste more time just to hold a meeting. Sorry for that."

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head.

"Is it only me, or your apology is merely to strengthen your pride?"

Only a smirk that answered the rethorical question.

X

"Why is… Nii-san…" Hinata panted as she and Ino ran down the hallway to the Hospital Wing. Ino shook her head and said, "Dunno! I left him with Tenten… and there he was, suddenly with his usual commands! If you would excuse me, Hinata-sama… I need to see Tenten."

Hinata watched her turned around and quickly shouted, "B-But, what about the message?"

Ino grinned and waved her hand, turning to the corridor down to Tenten's room.

"On the way! Magic is the fastest way to my father after all! You better go to your room now, Hinata-sama! Rest your body, and prepare for any sudden changes of events! Kiba will know what to do! And if you will excuse me!"

She then disappeared by the corner.

X

"If they realized that Kudaru has prepared for attack, I think they will take time before the next assault," Shikamaru put his finger on the map. He traced the line made by his ink to mark the territory then heaved a sigh. "I bet they will take over the areas we have taken over for the last few months. For now, the inner part of White Sky is still safe."

"Just make sure that they won't infiltrate our defenses any time soon," Neji crossed his hands in front of his chest. "I will prepare the Beasts. We will need to spread our remaining army and defend what can be defended. Do not waste our army on unnecessary battles. If we cannot defend the place, leave nothing behind and pull back. We could then deplete their army little by little."

Shikamaru grinned at his suggestion and put his chin on his palm.

"Sounds like a guerilya to me," he said, chuckling. "Just like what I think myself. Wonderful, Neji. We still have some move… By the way, why are you recovering so suddenly? Weren't you still looking like a ghoul just a few hours ago?"

The Eagle Wielder gave him a hard look that made Shikamaru shrunk before he snorted.

"I've made a promise."

The genious blinked.

"A promise?"

A rare smile suddenly curved up the prodigy's lips.

"Yes. To someone that I will never betray."

Shikamaru couldn't help but to smirk.

X

_She couldn't wake up for the time being, My Friend… But I must tell this to your Container somehow…_

_What is it, Dragon?_

_**The Dragon growled and rested his head on the peak.**_

_Tell him she will definitely recover for him. Do not plunge himself in things that cannot be undone. There is no need to worry since I will always protect her. Until then… take over her part for her… and protect this World. Continue her part; continue what she has left behind. Tell him… to greet her with the best accomplishment ever the moment she opens her eyes. That will be the best reward she could afford to get. I know Hime wants it._

X

Ino panted heavily, examining the whole room…

Tenten was still in a coma, motionless on her bed. There was nothing different… but Ino knew she had made something yet again… The medic smiled and stood beside her bed—looking as she breathed steadily to the air. She pulled the blanket up to the blacksmith's chest and whispered softly on her ears, "You have no need to worry about anything now… Descendant of Heaven. Recover soon."

Although there was no reaction from her, Ino knew she heard her, as always…

**Let's go, Little Girl. He needs us.**

_Certainly._

X

Sakura didn't know what to feel when Naruto literally 'dragged' her to the War Room. She was examining Sasuke just a moment ago and now she was dragged around by Naruto for some urgent meeting. How should she react now?

"Naruto!!! I can walk by myself!!"

The blonde man didn't listen to her until he was in front of the War Room. He harshly flung open the door and presented Sakura, right on the nose of Hyuuga Neji. Sakura froze instantly once she met the eyes of the Eagle Wielder, unable to comprehend a single thing at all. Naruto grinned to his superior and said, "See? I brought her in no time!"

Neji didn't move a single inch from his place but he muttered, "Excellent. Go to Shino's place, Naruto. You still have jobs to do."

Naruto gave a thumb-up.

"Roger that!"

He went and closed the door behind him.

The clicking sound of the door snapped Sakura back to reality. She faced Neji, who was turning around to reach the war table, and hissed dangerously, "What is it you want with me?"

Shikamaru who was also present, whistled in awe and whispered to the man, "The woman's angry, Neji. Nothing worse than an angry woman at your face."

Neji shot a glare at him. He then back to his calm composure.

"Make a list of all medics we have in this castle and all around Hane," he spoke with his usual commanding tone. Sakura furrowed her eyesbrows. "If you can manage, also take note of the medics from the cities or town nearby which still in White Sky territory. The person in the Hospital Wing's administration office can help you, I suppose… although I'm not sure how far. I want it as soon as possible. Today, if you can."

Sakura was originally a calm woman if faced with orders. She closed her eyes and said, "If that's what you wish. I will ask for assistance though."

"Ino will help you," Neji gave her a scroll. Sakura took it with a puzzled look. "… Study the scroll. It's an ancient medical scroll, filled with incantation. Perhaps you can know better about medical incantation. We need it the most in this kind of time."

Although a little confused, Sakura accepted and nodded. She bowed down and drew herself. Just before she reached the handle of the door, Neji's voice halted her.

"And leave Uchiha Sasuke's medication to Ino. His injury is not your field anymore."

"WHAT?!"

Sakura quickly turned to look at Neji. He returned her infuriated and bewildered gaze with his cold and emotionless one.

"You may exit now, Sakura."

His voice commanded her… and how Sakura loathed herself for not being able to rebel since her body quickly turned around in anger and slammed the door behind her. Shikamaru watched the whole scene then gave a glance at the Eagle Wielder.

"Is it… alright this way, Neji?"

There was silence until Neji opened his eyes again.

"It has to be," He said slowly, looking at the wooden door in front of him. "… This is the best. Tenten must've wanted her to stay here now. She's the one who determined the next step. Until then, I will continue with her plan to wait."

Shikamaru heard everything in silence and after a while sighed. He looked at the blue sky outside the War Room.

"I wonder if that's really the best. You two always taking the troublesome way."

X

_Not… my field anymore?! What did he mean by that?!_

Sakura walked furiously along the corridor, making all people that she passed by shrunk and stayed away from her instinctively. _Why? He doubts my capability? He doubts my whole medical ability? HAH! Why can't I take care of Sasuke-kun myself?! Why???_

It was true though that Sasuke hadn't opened his eyes ever since the attack of Mune. It was true… but was it… was it her fault? Is it because of her lack of… talent? Because of…

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Ino's voice suddenly rose from behind her. Sakura glanced back from her shoulder, gripping the book in her hand. "S-Sakura…?"

"Why…?"

"Eh?" Ino stopped by her track, puzzled. "Why… what?"

Sakura slowly turned to look at Ino. Her eyes were the only thing that was needed to make Ino realized everything.

"_**It's not her time yet. You know it yourself, Ino. It's not… her time yet…"**_

_But then…_

The blonde girl suddenly smiled. She slowly touched Sakura's shoulder.

"Alright then… what is it you want to know now, Sakura? I'll tell you if I can."

X

"Neji-san will deploy us to the town of Nami, in the east coast of Sadame Continent," Aburame Shino straightened his glasses while talking to his unit. Naruto, being one of his subordinate, nodded vigorously. "We will prepare the proper preparation for the up-coming attack. Meanwhile…"

"I'll be with Genma," Kiba pointed himself. He crossed his hands in front of his chest. "We'll be in the town of Misaki, just the two of us."

"Misaki?" a soldier raised his eyebrows. "But isn't the town still occupied by Idion?"

"Dunno," Kiba shrugged. "Neji told me so. He also told me to disguise myself. Sheesh…"

"But is it fine for the two High Guardians to leave the Princesses?"

"Well… that's…" Kiba turned to look at Shino. The latter then said, "They will still have Neji-san. He is a former High Guardian himself. Ino will be here too, and that is safe enough for the Princesses."

"All of you will be deployed by dusk," Kakashi took over the conversation. "Prepare yourself till then. The town of Nami is east of here. The remaining army that is previously under Kiba's command will now be under Yamanaka Inoichi, who is still on the way here. Please heed the current changes. Now if there is no question, you all may go to your previous post and wait for the time to deploy. Dismiss!"

All soldiers gave their salute then dismissed themselves. Kiba turned to look at Kakashi and Gai then asked, "Then… where'll you be?"

Kakashi gave him a glance then looked to the window again.

"Gai'll be in charge of the dojo while I have other things to take care of. I won't be here or in other White Sky territory."

Kiba watched them for a while until he finally decided there was no need to question them further. They wouldn't answer anyway.

X

"I will answer you, once our job is done," Ino reassured her friend. She gave her a smile. "Remember, Sakura. The ones who strive now are not only you. We must not let everyone else down."

Sakura clenched her fists but then obliged. For now.

X

Kakashi looked at the far off distance. Gai was silent beside him, so unlike the usual him at all. It was obvious though and Kakashi didn't try to cheer him up or anything. It was useless and it wouldn't make anything different for the other man.

"Where did she say it will be?" asked Kakashi. Gai turned to look at him. "The next point."

Without giving any change of expression, Gai answered, "The Sen Isle. The Elders managed to tell her before they escaped to the Upper Branch."

"I see…" Kakashi pull his mask to his nose. He stopped for a while. "The other Tree, then… after the Tree of Wisdom fell, did they move 'it' to the Upper Branch?"

"Most likely."

The white haired man nodded. He contemplated everything.

"Just a little more, eh? She would get the Enlightment soon. It would be hard for her when it comes."

Gai's eyes shimmered. He took a deep breath.

"The Elders have try their best this far. They have managed to survive this close to the Enlightment; they won't let 'it' be destroyed now. All that is left from the assault is the Tree of Rebirth… This is the only thing they could count on."

Kakashi closed his eyes.

"I hope everything wouldn't be in vain. There is so many things that we have sacrificed. She is our only hope after all. I hope Tenten will awake soon. We need her at that time to clear off everything and let the Truth surfaced. I guess… that's what it means… to be 'The Bringer'. She sure has it hard."

X

"We only have a low number of medics within the White Sky territory," Ino threw the folder in her hand to Sakura. They were in the administration room, along with Hinata. The folders were many but only a few that had any significant information. It was just like looking for a single flower in a large field. "It'll be hard to scatter them for military purposes."

Hinata watched the two worked then said, "But… but we can do something about it, can't we?"

"Training a medic is unlike training a soldier," Sakura jotted down everything that was necessary. "We could easily pick someone within the town to be a soldier but we couldn't do the same to make a medic. There are also two types of medic, those with magical ability and those who specialize in potion and conventional method. Either way, it is hard to train one."

Hinata nodded. She looked at her hands.

"Can I… become one myself? I've… asked you two before, haven't I?"

Ino and Sakura stopped working. They looked at each other until Ino finally grinned.

"Well!" She put her hands on her hip. "It's hard to train one. It is definitely true. But even so…"

"It's not something impossible," Sakura smiled. Hinata's eyes turned wider. "It will take a long time but I guess anyone can make it if they try."

Hinata nodded and with a smile said, "Yes!"

The door suddenly swung open. Kiba was outside, peeking inside for Hinata. He quickly found the one he was looking for.

"Yo, Hinata!" the High Guardian walked in, carrying a large robe in his hand. Hinata turned around and smiled at him. "Ah! I finally found you! Hello there, Sakura, Ino! Lookin' busy, eh?"

Sakura answered with a wave while Ino greeted cheerfully, "Yo!!!!"

Kiba grinned and turned to see Hinata. He heaved a sigh and began.

"Well! I don't know how to say this, Your Highness… but… I have been assigned to another town," He said firmly with his vibrant voice. His eyes were solemn though and there was a flick of worry. "Misaki, to be exact. So… er… I guess I'll be away for a while. I'm here to… er… confirm your… er… approval? Permission? Well… kind of. You are my Master after all…"

Hinata heard him with full attention. After he ended his report, she smiled sincerely.

"I guess it's time to get separated, right, Kiba?" she said gently. She closed her eyes. "You don't always need to protect me, nor do I need to be protected. You may go, Kiba. It's Nii-san's orders, right? He is our leader after all. It's for the country's best."

Kiba nodded. He looked around and messed his hair.

"Well… I… I think so too… and it's best for the two of us, I guess…" he said awkwardly. He then gave her his charming grin. "I will be a better soldier for you, Your Highness. I'll be the best High Guardian you've ever had! Being away could make my own self grow, I just know it."

"I'll study here to be a medic too," replied Hinata with a smile. "One day, I will be able to support everyone else, not only being protected. Let's try our best, Kiba. For this country and for ourselves."

"Roger that!" Kiba gave her a salute. He bowed and excused himself. "See you again, Your Highness, for I will be away right after this. Take care of yourself!"

"You too."

The man then disappeared behind the door, leaving the three girls in the room. Hinata was still watching the doorway, white eyes shimmering with something deep. Ino opened the folder in her hands and Sakura began to jot down significant information again.

"I've been thinking… of ending this war and just surrender."

The two medics stopped. They looked at the Princess, bewildered by her statement. Hinata's gaze fell on her own hands.

"I thought… the war wouldn't free anyone… There is no benefit on continuing the war… We will only kill every citizen, letting the others living with false hope only to bring them death the next day. I don't want something like that. I don't want to feel that grieve anymore… I thought… surrendering ourselves to Idion will end everything… B-But then…"

The Princess looked up at the ceiling, heaving a deep sigh.

"Is that the right decision to make? Everyone else is doing their best… but what am I doing? I realized I was just running away from the responsibility that I have. Neji-nii-san… he… He had lost almost everything… He had made difficult decision, facing difficult situation, but he didn't runaway. He continues to hold the responsibility on his shoulder, no matter how wounded he is, and I… and I realized that… this is what it means to be a leader. We cannot back away from reality… and… and that's why… I… I don't want to run anymore. I don't want to fail my people… as I am the Heir of White Sky Country after all."

The two medics were silent. Hinata turned to look at them and smiled.

"No matter what happen, I will see this through to the end and end everything, for my self… and my country."

X

Kakashi made sure his headband already covered his left eye. Gai was beside him, watching him as he readied himself to go.

"The next destination won't be so easy to reach, Kakashi," said Gai slowly. "Be careful."

The white haired man laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I will," he said firmly. "I have my dogs with me anyway. Just wait, Gai. I'll try to find any information regarding the Seal as well. I am certain that it will help Lee to recover."

Gai didn't answer him. Kakashi gave him the last look as he put one leg over the windowsill.

"Once Tenten is awake, tell her where I'm going. I just want to make sure whether the destination is right. She is the one who knows the places."

Gai nodded. He closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

The White Fang laughed.

"We are friends. It's obvious, Gai."

With that, he jumped from the window and disappeared.

X

"The army must've already moved by now," Shikamaru turned to look at the old grandfather clock by the end of the room. Neji also stared at the same direction, folding his hands. "… And just like what you said, they didn't leave anything behind for the Idion. Perfect."

His leader only smirked.

Idion wouldn't be able to resupply anything by the time they took over the town.

X

"They have fled!!!! ALL of them!!!"

A low cadet ran to his superior, the blonde haired woman with a huge fan strapped behind her. Other soldiers already spread within the town, ransacking everything. But there was just no one and nothing to be robbed at all. Her blue eyes swept the empty town in front of her in anger.

"All…? How about the houses? Have you tried to find anything?"

The cadet looked pale as he shook his head.

"We're currently searching for food, but it seems like the town has been left completely empty, Ma'am! We haven't found anything to rob yet! We… We cannot resupply our army!"

There was a hanging silence with the aura of agitation. But indeed, it was…

"Clever."

Sabaku no Temari suddenly smiled. She closed her eyes.

"Undeniably clever. So… that's how they wanna do things, eh?" She slowly opened her eyes and smirked. Her pride was shining through her every aspect. "Fine, then… I'll take on whatever things you have with you!"

X

"If they cannot resupply their army, they cannot continue to go forward," Hyuuga Neji still watched the clock as it ticked. "If they forced to continue on with the campaign, our reinforcement would arrive in the next city before them, healthier and stronger. If they choose to stay… then our hidden army will rise for arms."

X

Inuzuka Kiba commanded his horse to go faster. His cloak hid his face and sword. Akamaru was by his chest, the tip of his nose was visible as it breathed. Misaki was not that far away. A day ride with the full speed of horse would get him there. Genma was waiting for him…

X

"Or, if they choose to have the other team attack from the other side… well, the same thing would happen to them in Buranko… and we'll ambush them right after they reach Nami. Shino should've been there just a few hours after now."

Shikamaru then concluded.

"And mean while… we have to prepare everything else to take them head on after we've depleted their army little by little. It's the best way to deal with an army that outnumbered us like this. Perfect."

X

Sakura stopped in the middle of the way when she was just about to knock the door to the War Room. Ino had already gone to check Tenten's status. Now the pink haired medic was all alone with papers filled by information of the medics all over the country. She stopped when she thought she felt something… something behind her, although she was not so sure what it was.

The door in front of her suddenly flew open by itself.

"I see that you have finished your task, Haruno."

Hyuuga Neji's voice was heard from inside the room. A sudden hatred bubbled inside of her heart. Sakura stepped inside and put all the files on the long table of the War Room. Neji was leaning to the wall by the far side of the War Room and Shikamaru was by the edge of the table, having his hand supporting her chin. The latter eyed her from the corner of his eyes, didn't seem to put much interest on what she had done.

"Thank you, you may go back to the Infirmary."

She gritted her teeth but closed her eyes and turned back.

Ino was waiting for her there.

X

Shino jumped from the back of his horse, didn't give a single sign of exhaustion when he silently approached the commander of Nami.

"How's the condition?" He asked. The young commander shook his head and said, "Not good, Sir. The Idion's army is still lurking somewhere along the coastline. It is still unknown who their commander is. We hope it's not the High Commander rank, Sir… It's going to be a little tricky to win over such rank…"

Shino didn't reply. He used the steps to arrive at the top of the fortress wall and threw a gaze at the horizon. The Idion's army was camping not so far away, visible clearly from the place where he stood. He watched the towers of Nami, recalling the strategy Neji had said.

"Build trebuchets and catapults by the towers and manned them," he commanded the person beside him. "Stand by and don't let your guard down. They will attack by night time… or by dusk."

He paused.

"And I believe their commander is the High Commander. It's not going to be an easy battle."

X

Kiba jumped from the back of his horse, breathing steams in the crisp of the morning air. He managed to get past the border, and now he had arrived at the meeting place by the very edge of Misaki…

"Thank you for coming."

His sharp eyes switched to a silhouette of a man behind the wall of Misaki. Kiba lifted his robe to cover half of his face and said with a slightly changed voice, "The Feathers of a Bird cannot be count."

"I guess that is the meaning of being able to Fly."

Shiranui Genma stepped into the light, wearing a shawl that was covering the lower part of his face, just like what Kiba did. He lowered his shawl and smiled, "Welcome to Misaki, High Guardian Inuzuka. You arrived just in time. We're about to begin the operation. Neji-san said we must hurry."

Kiba's eyes wavered. He lowered his robe then grinned.

"Let's get on with it, then!"

X

Sabaku no Temari watched as the night slowly transformed the whole land. Darkness crept by every corner, surrounding them with uncertainty. Her eyes turned to see the distant town of Kudaru, smirking as she closed the written message given to her by her superior. They sure wanted a lot of things out of her…

"Fine, if that's what you want, Orochimaru-sama," She crumpled the paper in her hand. She touched the fan strapped by her back. "I'll bring you what you want."

X

The door suddenly creaked open. Ino quickly slipped a black parchment she was reading into her pocket, pretending to continue her activity of examining Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura walked slowly into the room, watching the man with unfathomable eyes. Ino turned to see her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

The pink haired medic didn't answer immediately. Instead, she ran a hand on the low table beside her and cast a look at her friend.

"His condition is because of that… Fragment of Abyss, right?"

Ino looked at her… and heaved a sigh. She closed her eyes.

"Yes."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me more."

The scroll Neji gave her… sure contained something that she needed to understand.

X

Kakashi jumped between the trees around him, accompanied by his dogs. The night was getting darker and there was no certainty in the darkness. Nothing was safe that time… since it was the time when the evil was strongest…

"_**We must find the locations quick… and we don't have much time," He cast a look on every one. "Orochimaru doesn't know what he's doing. He's dragging us to this world's doom. We must stop him… and try our best to slow things down…"**_

_**He gave everyone a solemn look.**_

"_**At least… until the Path is clear for everyone."**_

Kakashi shook his head. Perhaps it was true… that this World was approaching its doom… But at least before the time, he wanted to give something nice for this world… Probably that was why he was on their side after all.

"_**I love this World."**_

_**She smiled at his answer.**_

"_**I see. Protect it."**_

Yes… more than any sentimental feelings.

X

Shikamaru watched the night sky outside of the War Room. He was all alone now and the sound of the cricket was the only thing that was accompanying him. He put down his tea to the table… and closed his eyes.

"_**Everything… is more than just a war. It's a doom."**_

They must win the war… For this small country… and for the rest of the world.

X

His footsteps echoed as he walked slowly towards the place he knew so well. He opened the door without a sound, stepped inside soundlessly, and closed the door behind him. The only light that light the whole room was the moonlight that shone through the window, falling over her bed… over her face… and he just couldn't move him eyes from her.

He dragged a chair and sat beside her bed…

His hand gently took hers.

"Ne… ji…"

Her lashes fluttered open… and the brown orbs fell into his white eyes in slow motions. Her breath was weak and unsteady… and her power had leaved her… Her Heart and Body was almost destroyed… all in sake of protecting whom she loved… She couldn't do anything… and for him, the warm look in her brown orbs was enough…

"_**I love you, Neji."**_

The words that she said to the empty shell he left behind… The words that couldn't reach him when everything was approaching to the end.

He smiled… and let his voice reached her.

"I love you too."

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**To Be Continued**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the incoherence. These last few weeks were hard for me and I was swaying on the verge of exhaustion. Not only the condition of my body, but I was (and am) also undergoing emotional drives, caused by various circumstances. I guess that's what it means to be a teenager after all. I hope this is enough to satisfy you, since I am unable to satisfy anyone in real life… I'm such a loser. Ah yeah… the tactic must be quite obvious for those who already played Suikoden V. Yups… It's from Suikoden V. Even so, I'm not intending on continuing the tactic. Here on is my style. The place is not Suikoden after all, eh? Thanks for heeding.**

**I am sure everything is getting too confusing for all of you to comprehend but rest assure, everything will all come down to a conclusion and the answers will soon come after I manage to find a way of writing multiple scenes in one time without confusing anyone. It's hard… I'll try my best though. Just as I said before, I already have the ending of this fic. So don't ever think this is one of those monstrous fic that will never end. It does have an end… and I hope the ending won't let you all down.**

**Thank you… I will continue my study and the whole labour I must do… I pray that this storm of emotional and physical ordeal will finally leave me.**

**Wait until the Enlightment. LOL. Enlightment. BWAHAHAHAHAHA…**

**Jya ne, minna…**


	23. It Is She Who Holds

**Author's Note: Cough cough… I'm so sorry for the lateness… Been busy for these two months, I even have no time for my self and that's… frustrating. -.-;; Not to mention how I fell ill because of all the recent activities. I'm truly in the peak of my endurance and I'm breaking down—just imagine three weeks of endless illness that come and come again. Let me give you all my pre-emptive apology for the incoherence you will later see in these fics. I'm not forcing myself… The condition just doesn't feel so fit for the time being… Here's the next chapter of Beasts of Souls… please enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything once again. Not Naruto, not the translations or lyrics… nothing. Hm… sad. --**

**--**

**Chapter 21**

**It Is She Who Holds**

**--**

_When the finger points to the_

_yonder moon,_

_The fool will not look at the fingertip._

_**Epitaph of Twilight: epitaph 01 (-delta- Dying Madness Haunted Land)**_

--

She didn't say anything when he said it—not only that she wasn't able to, but there was also no need for words at all. Her eyes already told him what he wanted to know. She looked deep into his eyes still for quite a while… until she let out a deep breath and lost her consciousness once more.

Neji still held her hand, watching her as she drifted to the darkness once again.

She would know everything about Lee later on… but definitely not now.

X

Ino moved uneasily, biting her bottom lips in hesitation. Sakura had her eyes in her every move and she finally let out a sigh.

"I don't know if anything that I'm about to say to you is significant or not… but there are still so many mysteries regarding this matter," She said hesitantly. "We still don't know this case very well and I must warn you not to take anything from me as a foundation. I am still uncertain."

Sakura nodded silently. Ino heaved a deep sigh.

"Let's go outside, then. It's not nice talking about it beside someone who's suffering from it."

X

"So… how's the plan?" asked Kiba, sipping his warm tea. His whole body was trembling from the immense cold of the morning air and he had ridden his horse all night long. He almost couldn't feel his fingertips anymore. Shiranui Genma watched him from the window, eyes shimmering with something. Another man named Kamizuki Izumo sat opposite of Kiba, watching him sipping his tea.

"We're going to move by dawn," said Izumo solemnly. "We must conquer the military post by afternoon."

"Military post?" the High Guardian titled his head. Genma took his coffee by the window sill then titled his head to the view he was seeing. He said lightly, "Come here and see for yourself."

Kiba put down his tea and walked to where Genma was. He looked outside and quickly recognized the fort surrounding the whole port amongst the small houses of the fishermen. Genma took a sip of his coffee.

"That's our source of problem," he said calmly. "That fort is the reason why we are unable to contact our allies overseas. This is the source of our lack of supplies and reinforcements by the end of King Hiashi-sama's reign. Neji-san wants us to destroy that fort thus contact the allies we have been lost contact to once again."

Kiba nodded. He turned to look at Genma.

"But… are our allies overseas reliable? I mean… we haven't contacted them for a while, right? And isn't Idion trying to interfere or something?"

Genma smirked.

"Do not underestimate the power of Hyuugas, High Guardian. Our allies sure are reliable, no matter how much Idion tried to destroy the connection. Besides… our enemy is Idion, which is very much an enemy for most countries and our allies are among those who share the opinion. Neat, don't you think, Inuzuka-san?"

X

Shino opened his eyes and blinked for a while. He thought he dozed off for a moment. He stood up slowly, letting his gaze swept the plains before him. The soldier that stood on guard turned to see him and said, "They're not moving an inch, Sir… It doesn't seem like they're attacking."

Shino didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyes.

"Keep your guards up. They're planning something."

"Yes, Sir!" The soldier gave him a salute. Shino walked back to his post, slowly as he thought about everything as hard as he could. The soldier watched him. "Sir…? Are you alright? Perhaps it's better if you get some rest for a while."

He had stayed awake for the whole evening, waiting for any movement from the assaulting team. He was restless, but since he was trained to keep his guard up no matter what happen, there was no such word as rest.

"I'm fine. Keep your eyes on the enemy."

The soldier nodded and gave him a salute again. Shino walked farther, still contemplating everything.

Something was wrong… They had their chance last night to make a surprise attack but they didn't do it… Was there any other tactic they had in their mind? What was it that they want? Shino was well aware that this is not how it should be.

He took a last glance at the plains… then off to reach the cage of an eagle near the blazing brazier. This did not bode well at all.

X

The white eyes flashed when an eagle flew outside of the castle wall. Neji gave a glance at the sleeping blacksmith then rose up and opened the window. The eagle flew in a circle for a few moments, drawing near to him… and finally landed by the window sill. The Eagle Wielder read the message tied to the eagle's leg then closed his eyes. Kiba was going to attack.

He turned around; white eyes landed on the face of his lover. She was still in her previous state… and who knows when she would open her eyes again. Her Heart condition took over her consciousness. It would be hard to keep her awake…

A click was heard when the door suddenly opened. Neji turned his gaze over to that someone who stepped in and soon found Hinata. The Princess met his eyes, stopping her movement.

"Nii-san…"

The man bowed slightly.

"You woke up early, Hinata-sama," he said neutrally. Hinata smiled meekly. She turned to see the woman on the bed then played with her fingers. She asked slowly, "How's… Nee-san?"

"Her healing rate is slow, but she is recovering," answered the Hyuuga Prodigy swiftly. "Her condition has stabilized so there is no need for you to worry. If you would excuse me, Hinata-sama, I must go to the War Room for a while."

Hinata nodded modestly when Neji bowed and walked out of the room. He didn't throw any last glance at the blacksmith but Hinata knew it was because he trusted her, even in her incapacitated state. Her white eyes slowly fell upon the unconscious woman and she walked closer to the bed. Without her presence, somehow the atmosphere wasn't so bright anymore. It seemed like there was no progress, that there was no light shining through the dark clouds. Since inside of her heart Hinata knew perfectly well that the one who brought about everything that was swirling around them right now was her…

**She is… not an ordinary woman, I see, Your Majesty.**

_She is definitely not._

Hinata gently wrapped the hand of the older woman, feeling how warm it was. The dim light from the candle and the light of the peeking sun were helping her to catch the ambience of the woman. It was odd though… Hinata thought, the dawn respresents Tenten the best.

"Hi… nata…"

The white eyes quickly turned to see her face, surprised when she saw Tenten was opening her eyes. The brown eyes were gentle as they fell upon the face of the Heiress and she slowly spoke, "… Dive… into me…"

Hinata blinked. She was completely aware that Tenten was not fully awake yet or if she was able to. She bit her bottom lips and asked nervously, "B-But how? I…"

The woman gave her last smile… then closed her eyes again, drifting away into her dreams.

X

Sakura blinked a few times, trying to get accustomed to the dim light of the candle. Her bedroom window was closed and the curtain blocked the dawn view from her eyes. She couldn't sleep. Not after she heard Ino's explanation.

"_**His consciousness has been touched by The Fragment of Abyss," said the girl, biting her bottom lips. "The Fragment has power to manipulate people and their strength. We still don't know the details yet, but we're sure it affects people's obsession the most. Sasuke, being touched by the Fragment directly, must've had his mind and heart manipulated. He is swaying between his desires and logic. It is up to him to wake up again."**_

Sakura turned to see the ancient scroll Neji had gave her, an empty look in her eyes.

"_**That fragment is not a ball. It's a fragment of entity, or so what we believe," explained the blonde medic. "Orochimaru had been using it for years now… that is Orochimaru's main source of power, the reason of his rising power."**_

_**She paused. Her eyes grew dim.**_

"_**The problem is… we still don't know its full power yet. Perhaps… it wasn't even giving a quarter of its true power all this time."**_

Not even a quarter…

Sakura rolled open the scroll on her lap, dragged the candle by the low table beside her bed closer. She narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the ancient writing that she hardly could translate.

_Tears of Abyss  
The words of The World_

_Did you see it, Son of Man?  
The Weakness lies in your very Heart  
The Power lurked in your very Mind_

The whole scroll was written in ancient language that she hardly understands and the meanings were all in puzzles… plus, it was meant to be a medical book and it was, no doubt… but the words that were written in every beginning of each chapter must've meant something… Those puzzling words must've meant something… And she knew… What it talked was that same Abyss… the same Abyss that was infecting Sasuke…

_**Seek the Core of the lab… then perhaps… the Truth will—**_

_Is the Abyss… the Truth she was talking about?_

Sakura bit her bottom lips. She closed her eyes.

"_**This war… is not just a war, Sakura…" Ino looked at her right into the eyes. "This is about everything."**_

_About… everything._

"_**At last, the Fragment of Abyss…"**_

_The Forgotten Names… what are they after?_ Sakura opened her eyes. _And… that man…_

_**The black coated man glanced at the young Uchiha.**_

"_**Foolish brother."**_

Sakura clenched her jaw. She would definitely find the answers to everything… She had enough of secrecy. Once the blacksmith opened her eyes, she wouldn't let her be unconscious again until she answered her.

X

Hinata sat rigid as she watched Tenten asleep. Her white eyes were anxious and frightened.

_B-But are you sure?! I-Is that even… allowed?_

**She told you so, didn't she, Your Majesty? It is her wish. It's strange though. I've never heard of people asking for a Dive; not so many people want their Hearts to be seen. It's a sign that she trusts you, Your Majesty; trusts you strong enough to let you see her. Your path is open now.**

_My… Path?_

**Yes, your path to her World. Her Heart is her World after all. You cannot go inside her Heart without her permission. You need a Key. There are many Keys to unlock the Heart of someone… but the most common Key is Trust. There are, of course, some disgraceful ways to enter someone's Heart. But those ways, as you may have guessed, require a considerable amount of power and will damage the Heart severely. Safe as it may seem, the Path with Key is also with high risk. If you don't do it well enough and cannot synchronize yourself with her, you will damage her Heart as well as yours.**

Hinata clenched her fists.

_T-Then… then what if I failed to enter her Heart? I… I've never done it before._

**It's practically easy, and her permission to enter smoothen the Path. Don't get so nervous, Your Majesty. I am with you. I will guide you. Just listen to me and do as I say. You will be fine.**

Hinata gulped. The Swan stirred her Heart.

**Are you ready now, Your Majesty? First… put your hand on top of her forehead.**

Hinata closed her eyes… and do just as what the Swan said.

Tenten had trusted her to Dive… then she had no choice but to do so… for the sake of the blacksmith… and somehow, she knew, for herself.

**Synchronize your rhythm of breathing… heart… feel her… and… dive in.**

X

Spears gleamed as the rising sun fell upon their tips. Kiba lifted the cloth covering his mouth higher up.

"_**Do not use your Earth Element. Anything except your Earth… and Akamaru."**_

**Can't use my signature abilities, eh, Kiddo? You gotta do it your own then, Kid!**

The dog lad grinned behind his cloth.

_Heh! It's gotta be great without you, Doggie. This is going to be fun!_

X

The Swan blasted downwards from the clouds then swirled in the air. The clouds spread apart from its view and it could finally see its surrounding. The journey had been a bumpy one… but it succeeded nevertheless…

**How could…**

The destruction found its way to its eyes. It flapped its wings slowly, watching the World all around it. The peaks, the clouds, the sky… everything…

**She sure had received something quite powerful…** The Swan flew deeper. It soon spotted how the stones slowly flew… and attached themselves to rebuild the destroyed peeks. **But… I can see that this World is recovering.**

**Welcome, My Friend… to my Hime's World.**

The Swan stopped. It quickly recognized the blue scales of the Dragon—but also aware of the shabbiness of the usual graceful colors. It lifted its head then bowed slightly.

**I see that your Container has succeeded her first Diving, I congrats her for that.**

The Swan gave it a gentle look.

**In the name of my Container, I thank you. Now… what is it that your Container wanted mine to know?**

**Easy, My Friend… I cannot haste things in my current condition, just like my Container.** The Dragon took a look at its World. **I am recovering this World before I recover myself. I must divide my power in this kind of time… I am sorry for the inconvenience but please, take your time. Our topic is quite… time-consuming, if I must say…**

The Swan obliged and flew to a nearby peak, landed smoothy on the boulders. It lowered its head.

**Now… please begin, Dear Dragon. My Container cannot hold much longer. She is still new, after all.**

The Dragon growled then opened its yellow eyes.

**Now then… from which should I begin?**

X

Shikamaru opened his eyes. He quickly jumped from his seat, scurrying off to the War Table. His hands searched over dozens of old parchment, trying to find what was in his mind. If he was right… if he was right then…

"They are going to attack."

Neji had stepped into the room. Shikamaru turned to see the parchments between his hands.

"And she has gained some of her consciousness, although she couldn't keep it for too long."

The tactician didn't answer. He took the parchment near his hand, narrowing his eyes.

"If Orochimaru is going to take over other Fragment to make out for the one they have lost… they would need 'her'. Perhaps their objective right now is not only revenge."

Neji didn't say anything. He closed his eyes. Shikamaru turned to see him.

"It is almost time for Enlightment… had they realized who she actually is? The one they are looking for?"

The Eagle Wielder opened his eyes.

"Perhaps. If they don't, they wouldn't have executed this attack. Everything… everything around us now is part of the Ordeal. _We _are part of her Ordeal. Seeing the condition right now… it is obvious that we are tangled inside her Fate. Her Fate has drawn the Fate of ours."

Shikamaru turned to see the window showing the blue sky. Neji stepped deeper into the room, throwing the letter in his hand.

"We must protect her. Orochimaru would want her too. She is a Key to him too after all… She is the Key for everything."

X

… **The Path?**

The Dragon nodded. It growled.

**The Path which draws the Fate of your Container, the same that has drawn the fate of mine. **

The Swan flapped its wings hesitantly. The Dragon closed its eyes.

**You know it too, don't you, Swan?**

The Dragon swirled to its friend's place, yellow eyes flashing. The Swan stayed by its place, didn't move an inch.

… **Your Container's Fate. Her Path that she has yet able to see.**

The Swan flapped its wings once again in agitation.

**You… You called me here for this? To tell me things that we both know?**

**Perhaps we know but not the Containers—yours, at least. **The Dragon swirled back to its former place. **No matter how you try to tell her, the words won't be able to reach her. Unlike yours though… Mine… has been able to see hers since a long time ago.**

The Swan stayed silent. It nodded.

**I can see that… When I see your Container, I see that she already has it in her heart. She has known… your Name. And her Path. But my Container—**

**None of you is going to grow that way.** The Dragon cut off the Swan's argument. **If you cannot develop any Bond between you two… nothing's going to change. Not even the incoming Enlightment that will surely open the path to the Sanctuary. Nothing except your Container's awakening will ever able to reveal her her Path.**

The Swan closed its eyes.

**So this is what you want to tell me, Dear Friend… I should've thought…**

**You're too soft, just as usual, My Friend. If you try to shield her from everything… when will she ever be able to see this World? Let her grow… let her know. The Trial will come soon. A Container's path will never be smooth. You know that yourself. Everything that a Container chooses will always full of uncertainty.**

The Swan closed its eyes.

**You're still… as hard as always, Dragon… That's why your choosen Container is this strong.**

The Dragon growled.

**This is all that I want to tell you now, Swan. Later on, when your Container has revealed things that is supposed to surface… I will see you again. This World is approaching the end… you know it yourself since the Abyss has been discovered. Everything… will be seen…**

X

Naruto swung his right hand, grimacing as the move hurt him. He was kind of bored. Nothing happened although he had accompanied Shino to Nami. He was still wounded but even so, he begged to Shino and the others so that he would be allowed to go. He wasn't going to sit around in the castle without doing anything just because of a burned right hand. He could do something for the country, and perhaps… just perhaps… he could find something about Gaara…

"So you're the interesting man the High Commander was talking about."

Naruto quickly turned around. He didn't like the voice at all…

And right behind him, by the top of the wall of Nami, a man sat leisurely. His black coat was waving behind his back… and his eyes stabbed Naruto like dozens of knives despite his casual gesture. His face was covered by sunglasses and a piece of cloth covering his nose and mouth. Even so, Naruto could almost feel him smirking.

"Sorry, but I gotta take you with me."

X

Hinata bit her bottom lips, clutching her hand to her chest. She gulped and asked slowly, "What's… a Path?"

The Swan stirred her Heart. Its hesitance was felt by Hinata quite obvious enough.

**A Path is Fate. Something that you must do, or most likely, passed. It is inevitable for every Container… Like it or not, every Container has it.**

Hinata turned to see the weapon mistress, taking sharp breath.

_What is… the Trial? How hard? Is that…_

**It is something that every Container passes; every obstacle that every Container met in their journey—life, I mean, Your Majesty… It tests a Container physically and mentally as well. Every Container will have their respective Trials. It is inevitable for every one of them.**

Hinata looked at Tenten, clenching her fists.

_When will… the time mine come?_

**Who knows, Your Majesty? Perhaps… you're already in your Trial right now. You'll never know.**

X

"Who ARE—"

The man disappeared before Naruto's eyes. The blonde man gritted his teeth and stepped back, before he finally hit someone behind him.

"I'm just… a subordinate from The High Commander."

He was behind the blonde man already. His glasses flashed.

"Yoroi."

X

The emerald eyes of the medic watched as the princess walked away from the room. Her eyes shimmered… and she finally stepped closer to the wooden door. Her hand touched the handle of the sturdy wood, lingering for a moment.

"_**Well… it appeared that the laboratory meant more than just a place for experiments," She chuckled. "It blew up… the moment Neji and I was inside. We managed to get away… and yes, we managed to save three 'speciments' in that laboratory. But unfortunately… they lost their memories."**_

"_**Only idiots who don't know the Haruno."**_

"_**TELL ME MORE, I SAY!!"**_

"_**I've told you… that I cannot."**_

Haruno Sakura tightened her jaw… and opened the door before her.

X

Naruto reacted almost at the same time as when he finished mentioning his name. The man dodged it easily then jumped to the wall behind him.

"Sabaku no Temari-sama asked me to fetch you," He said easily. His eyes flashed again. "Who knows what will happen to you."

"YOU—"

"Stay away from him, Naruto."

Yoroi quickly turned around. By the end of the road was Shino, walking in sure steps towards them. The black glasses of the man reflected the intruder as if eyeing its prey.

"You're quite brave to sneak in by yourself."

Yoroi snorted. He put his hands in his pockets.

"There's no need to be with any other people if it is only to fulfill this kind of duty," he said leisurely. He looked up at the sky. "Since it is accomplished already."

Shino quickly turned to see the sky also, feeling how his body almost turned numb.

"W-what?!"

X

The body of the weapon mistress lied motionless on the bed. It didn't seem like she was going to open her eyes for the time being. The medic stepped closer and finally stood before her bed. She lifted her palms… and let it shimmer.

This time… she would get every answer she wanted.

X

Flocks of wyverns filled the blue sky—blasting towards the capital. Naruto clenched his fists.

"WHAT WOULD THEY—"

"Hane!" Shino turned to see where the Wyverns were going. "They're…"

"Indeed…" Yoroi hushed. "There goes your capital city… Aburame Shino-san."

Shino gritted his teeth and hissed, "Naruto! You go and get some back up for Hane! NOW!"

Naruto quickly turned around to run to the barrack when Yoroi disappeared before Shino's eyes… and appeared right beside Naruto, a hand on the blonde's forehead—making everything that he touched motionless completely. Shino quickly turned around to reach him… but it was too late.

The Idion subordinate's glasses flashed.

"Mission accomplished."

Right after the words, he disappeared… along with Naruto.

X

Yamanaka Ino walked slowly to Tenten's room. She was worried about the weapon mistress' condition. Anyway, she must make sure that the key was locked. If not, Sakura would…

The nearby flower suddenly fluttered albeit the presence of wind…

FLASH!

_**Flocks of black by the horizon… wings that shadowed over the plains of Hyuuga…**_

_**Wyverns.**_

FLASH!

Ino froze. The vision from the plants she got just now…

There was not even a second wasted when she quickly turned to run to the War Room.

"NEJI-SAN!!"

X

The room was dim, shimmering because of the light in her hand. Her magic sapped into the body of the weapon mistress, transferring power and magic. Her emerald eyes reflected the view of the woman before her.

She would do anything to wake her up.

X

"Alert the guards! Tell them to man all trebuchet by the towers!"

The white eyes of the Hyuuga Prodigy flashed. There was no signs of Wyverns by the horizon but he knew that Wyverns could fly that fast to reach them… and there was almost no way to defend themselves completely. The best they could do is minimizing the attack. Shikamaru watched as Neji gave the instructions to all commanders. He closed his eyes. Both of them knew this kind of attack would come, but not Wyvern. It would be hard.

"Call Hinata-sama!" ordered Neji to Raidou who was beside him. The man nodded and soon disappeared by the door. The Eagle Wielder turned to look at Ino beside him. His white eyes flashed.

"Shield us."

Ino smiled at his frimness. She nodded and clasped her hand.

"As you wish."

X

The Princess's chamber was quiet as Hinata sat by the chair that faced the wide window. She was closing her eyes and meditating. Everything was tranquil until…

Something blocked the sunshine from her window. The white eyes fluttered open… and what she saw was…

"T-Trees?!"

X

Plants—trees, bushes, and everything else—suddenly grew in rapid speed all around Hane, twisting and interlocking every limbs with one another, making a dome-shaped wall that covered the city and the castle of Hane. Hyuuga Neji blasted from the top tower. He flapped his wings and landed on the top of the trees, eyes watching the plains that were stretching right outside of Hane. He closed his eyes.

"_Byakugan_!"

His view scanned everything along his path, rapidly searching for the invaders…. and by the horizon…

_Wyvern…_

And they're approaching fast. Too fast, perhaps.

X

Sakura's body stiffened when she lost the light from the window. She quickly stopped her forced medication on Tenten and looked to the window, only to see the branches and wood and leaves of the trees. Her eyes narrowed.

_What is happening?_

She turned to look at the face of the weapon mistress. She was still sleeping… and…

Loud growls suddenly heard behind the protection of the bushes. Sakura's eyes widened. She knew the growl so well that…

_GROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!_

The growl clattered the window. Sakura gritted her teeth and finally withdrew her hand from the weapon mistress. In the end… she never had the chance.

X

"Use the trebuchet!" Shikamaru shouted while he strapped the blade of his family. "Fire at will! Just hit them as many as you can! Evacuate the citizen! Move them to the hills! Their're our first priority!"

"Shikamaru-san!" Hinata came from the upstairs, complete with her battle equipment. "Shall I…"

"Defend the top tower!" Shikamaru gave his instruction without even looking. "Defend the tower if any of the Wyverns manages to breakthrough. Now!"

Hinata nodded. She opened the window and flapped her wings into her flight. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he eyes the sturdy shield of plant.

_Ino…_

X

Her ruby eyes had turned into the eyes of the Bee. Having dozens of eyes truly advantageous, since now… she was able to see what dozens of leaves saw right in the moment, just as many as the eyes she had. She gritted her teeth.

_Root Slam!_

X

The root and branches from the shield suddenly shot out, slapping the Wyverns that were close enough. It was as if the trees were in fury, showing the rage of the Plants. The root moved fast and precise, sweeping many Wyverns that were on their way to destroy the shield. It seemed like the shield was unbreakable… but the wyverns were just too many. And that's why Hyuuga Neji was there.

He jumped from the top of the dome-shaped shield… and let his wings burst out of his back.

"Air Slicer!"

They wouldn't let them break into the city… that was one thing for sure.

X

"The Eagle is distracted!" A Commander of Idion Army that was currently hiding by the woods of the hill. He raised his spear. "ATTACK!!"

A loud battle cry echoed throughout the hill. And one thing was on their mind…

"BRING THE LORD HIS GLORY! PRESENT HIM THOSE THAT HE WANTS!"

X

Sakura ran to open the door of the room but suddenly the door slammed open from the outside. An Imperial Commander stood before her, panting in panic and exertion. He was the one whose eyes both covered with bandages… Tadokoro. She was about to say something but the soldier quickly hushed, "You're there, aren't you, Haruno-san?! You're not supposed to be here!"

"B-But I…"

"IDION ARMY IS MARCHING!!"

A shout was heard from the hall. Tadokoro quickly turned to look at the source of the sound.

"ALL UNITS, DEFEND THE FORT!!"

"Che!" Tadokoro's hand trembled as he held the door tightly. He turned to see Sakura, gritting his teeth. "I'm not allowed to do this… but _you _stay here! It's dangerous outside! Take care of the Mistress! Protect her!"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"But I—"

"IT'S AN ORDER!"

And that was the last thing Tadokoro said before he ran to the outside, unsheathing his blade as he ran.

X

"Third division, RETREAT!" Shino gritted his teeth as he ran past the soldiers. "Retreat! Division Four and Ten, retreat to Hane! Back the guardians up! And—"

"High Guardian Aburame!"

A cadet ran to him in frantic, holding the binoculars by his hand.

"The Army! The Idion Army is marching for an attack!"

_So… this is how it goes, eh?_

Shino clenched his fists upon hearing the news. He was torn… and this was what the Idion expected… He took a deep breath and shouted, "Fourth Division, stay here! Third and Tenth, give back-up for the capital city! The others prepare the trebuchet and blockade the path to the hill! We're going to have a battle! Do it, NOW!"

He had no time to hesitate… or even to think of Naruto for now.

X

"DESTROY THE SHIELD!!"

The Idion army came flooding from the hills, raising their flags over their head. The White Sky armies by the towers quickly turned their heavy weapons and arrows. Raidou, who was in charge of the west towers, raised his sheathed kodachi.

"PROTECT THE TOWER! FIRE!"

X

_Crack…_

A loud crack was heard as ice of the Wyverns' breath froze the shield. Ino winched, gritting her teeth as she tries to keep steady…

_Don't break! Please!!_

**We're running out of plants… the trees you used just cannot hold such attack!**

Ino closed her eyes and concentrate even more.

**Give up that part! You're opening your weakness!**

_We cannot let a hole to break!! We… CANNOT!_

SMASH!

X

Neji quickly turned around and saw the big hole by the shield. The Wyverns were growling all around him, flapping their wings as they saw opening to their food…

"Che!"

The Hyuuga Prodigy clasped his hand.

"Re—"

"_Reject, INCANTATION_!"

X

BLAST!

The Wyverns growled as a powerful light rejected them from going inside.

Flutters of white feathers were seen from the crack… and Neji soon understood.

Hinata clasped her hand and closed her eyes.

"Shield! Light!"

X

Wyverns growled when shields of light appeared on every crack they created. The dome shaped wall of plants stood sturdy still, and the root extended to every direction. The Wyverns sent loud growls to the sky… and soon the blue sky turned dark.

_T-That is!_

Hinata saw red symbols in round formation between the clouds through the crack on the shield. She stepped back.

_Is that…_

A summoning circle was created… and she truly didn't wanna know what was going to be summoned at that time…

**A summoning circle that big?! It's not good!**

X

**Move, Partner! The circle doesn't bode well!**

Neji tightened his jaw.

_What will it summon?!_

**I don't know, the codes need sometime to decipher. But one thing for sure, it's not going to be a good thing.**

The man dodged an assaulting wyvern then slashed its body with his wind blade.

**The summoner is somewhere near. This kind of circle couldn't be done from far! Search for him! Kill him before the summoning is completed!**

Neji narrowed his eyes, eyeing his surrounding. All that he saw were wyverns and the soldiers of Idion storming towards the city. Boulders were flying from the trebuchets by the tower and it was clear that no one was stopping. But a summoner must stand still… A summoner cannot complete the summoning if he or she moves…

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_BYAKUGAN!_

The white eyes scanned through his surrounding and…

_FOUND YOU!_

X

Neji blasted towards that one person that didn't do anything, the only person whose hands were raised to the sky and stood still… The one on the wyvern which was…

"YOU?!"

The eight handed general moved his eyes from the sky to him, who was approaching rapidly in full speed with revelation printed on his face. The general grinned.

"Ah… we meet again, Eagle."

He raised one of his hands...

BLLLAAAAAAASSSSSTTT!!

X

"No, NEJI-SAN!" Ino's eyes flew open. She winced as more cracks were created. "Don't leave your guard… the Shield!!"

**Damn, those wyverns! Hold on, Little Girl!**

X

The dome-shaped shield slowly disintegrated as fire engulfed the branches and ice broke apart its limbs. Loud crashing sounds were heard as giant branches fell to the ground in earth-shaking falls. The city of Hane was crushed, showered by crumbles from the shield. The people who were still not able to be evacuated ran here and there to avoid the falling branches. They just wouldn't make it…

"Shield, LIGHT!"

X

"STAND!! FIRE AT WILL!"

Shino stood between the trebuchets, pointing at the assaulting army. He was bruised and the exertion caught him. But he wouldn't give up. Yet.

"FOR THE PEOPLE OF HANE, TRIUMPH! DEFEND NAMI!"

X

"DEFEND THE CITY!!" Raidou unsheathed his kodachi when the Idion Army managed to put ladders on the fort. "DON'T LET THEM BREAK IN! DON'T BACK DOWN IN FRONT OF HER HIGHNESS!"

X

"CHE!" Shikamaru slashed the man in front of him. He looked behind, to the now crumbling shield of plants Ino had created.

The wall behind them had been crushed… and now the wyverns were on a leash. The only way is…

"DEFEND THE TREBUCHETS! HIT THE WYVERNS!" shouted Shikamaru, looking at the soldiers around him. "Don't think about anything else! JUST HIT THEM!"

X

"GUH!"

Ino kneeled down, panting heavily as her magic was drained. Sweat drenched her body and her heartbeat was incoherent. Making a strong shield and at the same time controlling it needed a considerable amount of magical power… But then… But then!!

_**The Eagle Wielder turned to look at Ino beside him. His white eyes flashed.**_

"_**Shield us."**_

She must shield everyone… Just like that woman…

"_**Why are you this strong? How could you be this strong?!"**_

_**The blonde teenage girl brushed the blood off her lips. The brunette answered her blue eyes with her yellow ones, cold and emotionless.**_

"_**Because I have to be. And I have something that I want to achieve."**_

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists… then tried to push herself back up.

**Little Girl, don't push yourself! You're not strong enough to do the same thing over again!**

_Hinata can't keep this up by herself… She needs us! We must shield the city…_

**But… But you're not strong enough, Little Girl! Stop it!**

_**Ino clenched her fists. The eyes of the brunette suddenly changed before her eyes.**_

"_**Unlike you, I hate this world."**_

Ino slowly stood up and closed her eyes. She could feel it… The remaining plants for her… The grasses.

**Little Girl, listen to me!**

_Shut up!_

"_**W-What are…"**_

"_**But I have my goal," She didn't change the cold in her eyes. "That's why I can be strong. That's why… I can call on my Beast."**_

Her blue eyes wavered as her consciousness slowly drifting away. She mustered every power left in her… and prayed.

"_**What is your goal?"**_

_**The brunette stopped. The yellow eyes shimmered, and somehow the murderous aura vanished in a second.**_

"_**To protect what Daddy always wanted to protect… from something that I've begun."**_

"The whisper of the leaves… the soft sound of the trees…"

**Come on now, STOP IT! You don't have enough power for more incantation!**

_**Ino stopped. She looked at the brunette in front of her, truly perplexed at what she was saying.**_

"_**What… have you begun?"**_

"Dancing branches and stabbing roots… Heed my voice!"

**LITTLE GIRL!**

_**The dragon showed an impassive look… and showed a detached smile.**_

"_**The beginning… of this World's last stage."**_

She gritted her teeth.

"_**The end of everything."**_

"Grow… INCANTATION!"

**WAIT!**

X

Grasses suddenly sprouted and grew, filling the city of Hane and even the fort. Shikamaru looked upon his feet, startled when the grasses flooded every place. He looked back in fear, to the castle where he knew his friend was…

_Ino…_

And somehow, the grasses strangled the feet of the Idion armies. Shikamaru quickly turned to see how the grasses stopped the movement of the assaulting armies, although it merely strangling their feet.

Shikamaru flicked his sword.

If Ino was doing her best… then so would he.

X

"Slash, Light!"

Hinata winced as blood spurred out of the wyvern's body. Her wings were stained with blood and her body was far from unharmed. She panted heavily, seeing how her vision blurred. But she could definitely see how the summoning circle above her now started to turn red…

_Nii-san…_

X

"_**TENTEN!"**_

The moves of the Eagle were fast and precise, clashing with the other four hands of the General. He wouldn't forget… No, of course he wouldn't forget how…

"_**Your turn… TO DIE!!"**_

"AIR BLOW!!"

BLAAAAASSSSTTT!!

The General backed away, smirking. He sent a mocking laughter and said, "My… how vengeful of you, Eagle. I think we should…"

Neji now flashed in front of him, raising his fist…

"AIR CANNON!"

BOOOOMM!!

The General blasted from the attack, laughing with his hands still in the air. Neji didn't even give him time to take a single breath.

"My… Such wrath," The General said leisurely. The glow on his hand turned brighter. "Don't be hasty, Eagle… I'm only here to summon. Anyway, it's almost completed. What do you think?"

The answer coming from Neji was simple. The Eagle spread his wings and blasted towards him, eyes locked on him and him only… The attacker of his lover… The one that could've… Could've…

Nothing mattered anymore.

"YOU—"

The white eyes widened when he felt a sudden surge of power. The summoning circle started to spin, glowing in red dim light…

The smirk of the General grew even wider at the look of his face.

"This time… She will die for sure."

It was completed.

X

The summoning circle suddenly lit up as red light spread apart the cloud on the sky. Hinata tried to make out of what happen as the red light showered upon her from the center of the circle. The light grew even more intense… and suddenly, loud roars were heard from within, far greater than the growls of the remaining wyverns…

And suddenly a huge dark blue and slender dragon flew down from the sky, coming right out of the summoning circle…

**W-WHAT?!**

It flapped its fins by the side of its body and swished it long, slender tail as it swam in the sky…

**A LEVIATHAN!**

X

"You—"

Neji quickly turned to look at the general but now he was gone already, as if replacing himself with the Leviathan from the sky.

_Damn it…_

X

"Aaaarghhh!!"

Ino suddenly fell to her knees again, trembling uncontrollably. A pentagram formed itself beneath her feet, glowing with magic as it absorbed more power from the blonde girl. Her power… Her power had already…

**STOP IT ALREADY! You… YOU HAVEN'T EARNED MY NAME YET!**

X

"The grass is withering!!"

The Idion Army turned to look at how the grasses by the fort suddenly lost their power to strangle them. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Did that mean…?

"CHANCE! CHAAAAAARRRRRGGGEEEEEEE!!"

X

_Name…_

The blue eyes wavered as she struggled to breathe.

"_**That's why I could call on my Beast."**_

_True… I still… don't know… my Beast's true name yet…_

**Hey, Little Girl! Hang On!**

_I still… can't even… convince… my own Heart… I…_

Ino coughed for the last time before she finally fell to the floor. Her vision blurred, and the pentagram beneath her finally shattered. Even so, she…

_I'm sorry… everyone…_

X

Hinata swished from side to side as she slashed the Wyverns all around her with a light blade on each of her hands. The monsters were endless… and as she slayed them together with her cousin, somehow the wave never stops… And now she could see how the army of Idion managed to break into the castle… and how part of the towers now got burnt from the fire of the wyverns… how the Leviathan growled to the sky and showered the city with water cannon…

"_**That's why… I will not give up."**_

"DON'T TOUCH OUR CITIZEN!!"

The wings of the Swan glowed. Hinata charged forward, enveloping herself in a shield of light.

"HOLY ARROW!"

X

"They managed to break through! Defend the castle!"

Tadokoro ran from the tower to the garden of the castle, unsheathing his blade. A few of flooding Idion soldier managed to break through the gate, running in full speed towards the main castle. The Imperial Army by the tower loaded their bows and shot-guns, aiming steadily.

"Don't let them have what they want! CHARGE!"

X

The roar of the Leviathan beat the roar of the wyverns. Fireballs and ice now stormed the castle, almost killing the soldiers by the towers of the main castle. Hinata looked behind to the wyverns but she just couldn't leave the Leviathan alone… since the monster now charged for something greater than the balls of water it released…

"LEAVE THIS TO ME!"

A flash of brown… and suddenly the back of the Eagle Wielder shielded Hinata's eyes. Hinata was just about to say something but her cousin quickly shouted, "Handle the Wyverns! I'll handle the Leviathan alone!"

X

"SHIELD THE CASTLE!"

The Idion army stormed inside, killing every soldier that dare to oppose them.

"DON'T LET THEM BREAK IN!!"

X

"_**They would need 'her'. Perhaps their objective right now is not only revenge."**_

X

Balls of fire hit the towers, sending the Imperial Army guards to be thrown from the high tower, crashing to the land below. Towers crumbled as Wyverns circling over the castle. It was as if Idion wanted to have a total defeat… but what they wanted was something else…

"BRING THOSE THAT HE WANTS!"

X

"_**It is almost time for Enlightment… had they realized who she actually is? The one they are looking for?"**_

X

"Tch. AIR CANNON!"

BLAST! The Leviathan growled, having its head blasted from the side. It swished its tail to get rid of the nuisance but instead, got Neji up on its long tail. He ran up the slender body of the Leviathan, feeling the scales of the monster with his fingertips…

"Air… SLICER!!"

CRAAAAAASSSSHHH!!

X

"_**Perhaps. If they don't, they wouldn't have executed this attack."**_

X

"Light beam!"

A ray of light shot right through a wyvern's body. Hinata flapped her wings, blasting right before the wyvern growled and fell to the city below. More wyverns came after her, growling in hunger for human flesh.

"Light… CANNON!"

X

"_**Everything… everything around us now is part of the Ordeal. We are part of her Ordeal. Seeing the condition right now… it is obvious that we are tangled inside her Fate. Her Fate has drawn the Fate of ours."**_

X

The door of Tenten's bedroom suddenly slammed open. Sakura quickly turned back to see who was coming in and they were…

"SHE'S HERE!"

The Idion soldiers forced their way in immediately.

"TAKE HER!"

X

"_**She is the Key for everything."**_

X

BOOOM!

The door crumbled as the soldiers were thrown by her kick. Sakura made her stance. She wouldn't let them get Tenten… Not because of Tadokoro's orders, but because Tenten was her only hope for knowing her past and everything that had been going on all this time…

The endless troops of Idion somehow kept on appearing, having their hungry eyes roamed around the two maidens in the room.

"FOR THE KING! SEIZE HER!"

X

"KILL THOSE WHO MANAGED TO BREAK THROUGH!"

Raidou ran to the castle, slashing his blade to every Idion soldier in front of him. He panted, exhausted… but he knew very well the true reason why they must protect their castle. He was one of those few people who knew... that was why he wouldn't let the Idion get what they wanted.

"PROTECT THE CASTLE!"

X

Shikamaru groaned as he turned to ran towards the castle. No… they couldn't have…

"RETREAT! KILL THE INTRUDERS!"

Their Key… Orochimaru was going to…

"KILL THOSE BY THE CASTLE!! DON'T LET THEM GET IN!!"

X

_Damn!_

Sakura could feel the cold steel slashed her hand. She stepped back, but a soldier appeared from her side. There were just too many of them… She couldn't handle it alone if she were to…

"TAKE HER!"

And they caught her. Sakura was struggling to let herself go but six Idion solders caught her arms and legs and body so firmly that she could move her hand. They were struggling to pin her to the ground… and she could hear their comrades shouting, "WE GOT ONE!"

Her green eyes widened. Wait… what would they wanted to…

"WE GOT THE HARUNO!"

X

"PROTECT THE CASTLE!!"

SHikamaru could almost hear the voice of the woman in his ears… Her voice…

_**She is the one... that holds everything.**_

"KILL EVERYONE!"

X

The soldiers slammed her to the ground. She coughed in pain as they pinned her and tried to render her unconscious. She couldn't move… She couldn't struggle… she… would…

No…

_**A sound of whipping… and she could see how blood ran down the wounds by her feet.**_

"_**You're only a specimen! You don't have any right to ask anything!"**_

_No…_

"_**Chain her in the dungeon, that useless Haruno!"**_

_**She was thrown to the back of the cell, the metal chain by her feet grazed the stone floor.**_

"_**Bring me the whip! Let her feel it!"**_

_No... _

_**A man grinned at her. His glasses flashed before her eyes.**_

"_**Now… how should we do this?"**_

_NO!_

"LET ME GOOOOO!!"

_Crack_

The emerald eyes widened. She was sure she saw that flash of… lightning.

**Vanish.**

CRACKLE!!

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!!"

All soldiers that were holding Sakura back that time were thrown out side of the room by flashes of lightning. Sakura could only frown, wide eyed, as she saw the explosion right before her eyes, saving her from those men that were looking for her…

Who—

"_Don't you dare…_"

The voice… The high-pitched voice was suddenly heard from behind her… and she could feel the enormous power that was circling a woman who had just woken up from her long slumber. Sakura quickly turned back… and froze.

"You—"

Tenten stood right behind Sakura. Her yellow eyes flashed with power as overflowing murderous intent filled her gaze. She was awake… but something was not right…

Her consciousness was not right at all… The one who woke up… was definitely wasn't her.

A growl escaped her mouth… and thunders suddenly stormed the whole tower, as if a warning for every soldier that were roaming the halls of the castle of Hane.

The Dragon… was awake.

"_DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON SAKURA!!_"

X

"_**I wonder… if she feels it. You know, your affection?"**_

_**A wild grin formed on the weapon mistress' face. She laughed quietly.**_

"_**She won't… There is no need for her to remember me."**_

_**She closed her eyes.**_

"_**No need… It's for the best."**_

--

To Be Continued

--

**Author's Nore: Sorry for the lack of emotion. It's been a long time since the last time I typed so it's a new beginning for me. I'm sorry for all of your disappointment… You have waited for so long, but this is the only thing that I could give to you. I'm such a loser…. TTTT I hope I could make it up in the next chapter. For this time… this is all that I could give you.**

**PS: I guess I have given too many secrets to you all in this chapter already… . Bah. Time to get serious and get on with the story. Yeah… I guess it's time for the original plot to surface after all…**


	24. Truth and Obsession

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy. The next chapter of Beasts of Souls is here… and more to come. :) And I'm sorry for the lateness and how slow this is progressing. We cannot converse with life directly, I guess. I cannot ask life to be a little bit easy on me. T.T  
**

**DisclaimeR: I don't own Naruto or the lyrics or any translations posted in this fanfiction. They are of their respective owners… OMG I love Karma from Bump of Chicken!! I love you, Tales of the Abyss!! XDDDDD (fangirl takes over)**

**--**

**Chapter 22  
"Truth" and "Obsession"**

**--**

_Though I kept my hands clean, they look dirty_

_Before I doubt my memory, my memory will doubt me_

_**Bump of Chicken: Karma (OST. Tales of the Abyss)**_

**--**

"_**Why can't I be like Brother, Father?"**_

_**His father looked down at the son before him.**_

"_**You are born unlike him. He's too strong for you."**_

X

"This power…!!"

Neji quickly turned to look at the Third West Tower of the Hyuuga Castle. No… it couldn't be…

_Tenten…_

X

The lightning crackled around her like an angry shield. The soldiers stepped back at the look of her gaze, trembling with fear. She raised one of her hands.

"_Lightning._"

CRACKLE!!

The defeaning sound represented the power the thunders had as dozens of Idion soldier by the door didn't even had time to cry as they fell lifelessly to the floor. Sakura, still on the floor due to her shock, could only stared as the lightning swiped everyone dared to even lay their eyes on her…

_Cough._

Blood suddenly splattered from the mouth of the Dragon Wielder and a split second later her eyes turned into dark brown, along with her vanishing power…

"TENTEN!"

She fell to her knees, coughing blood and shivering from the lack of power. Sakura crawled for her aid, didn't even pay attention to the wounds in her body. But the Dragon Container continued to cough, spilling more blood to the stone floor.

"What did you do?! What the hell is happening with you?!" She supported the older woman, holding her as she tried to catch her breath. The latter didn't even look at her though. Her dark brown eyes were half-conscious and shrouded with something profound. It was not even clear whether she heard her or not. Her eyes were fixated on the door, wavering between the two worlds which were the reality and unconsciousness. "Tenten! Hang on! You reckless—"

"_Persisten bastards…_"

"What…?"

Sakura turned to look at the door… and saw what made the older woman said so. Dozens of Idion soldiers already at the door, looking hungrily at them… They were cornered.

The weapon mistress chided under her breath.

"Hold on to me," Tenten suddenly moved, gripping Sakura's shirt. The pink haired medic quickly looked at her in shock. "We're getting out of here."

"W-What?!"

Sakura's hold on her body tightened in reflex… and as if thinking that she obeyed, without a word…

_FLASH!_

She flashed them both away from the room.

X

_GROOOOOOAAAARRRRR!!_

SMASH!

The first East Tower of Hyuuga crumbled to the ground as the Leviathan smashed its head in, to where Neji supposed to be. Neji flapped his wings to get behind the giant monster and raised his hand which was starting to create a ball of swirling air…

Then bombarded the summon with it.

The roar of the Leviathan was heard through out the plains… but suddenly its head blasted off from the dusts and rubbles, opening its mouth at the winged man above it…

"NII-SAN!!"

X

"_**Father!! What happened to Brother?!"**_

"_**Nothing. Now go to your bed!"**_

"_**But Father, Brother…"**_

"_**Have I told you to go to bed? This is none of your business!"**_

X

_FLASH!! FLASH!_

It was a very bizarre feeling, suddenly appearing in places far from where their were. One thing though, Sakura knew she would've died if it weren't because of the magic that warmly enveloped her body, given by the dragon container while she flashed. Their movement was just too fast…

And… there was something wrong with her companion's condition…

Clinging to her, Sakura could clearly hear her laboring heartbeat and incoherent breathing. She was not in a good condition… And the blood running down her chin…

"Guh!"

_FLASH!_

Tenten couldn't keep her balance this time. She landed harshly on the floor, trembling. Sakura fell beside her, quickly scrambling to her side as she saw her coughing again. The Dragon Wielder was clutching her chest, grimacing as if something was crushing her heart.

"Tenten!" Sakura quickly caught her falling body. The blacksmith leaned to her completely, breathing harshly in pain. "Tenten, you… You shouldn't have…!! You… You!"

She didn't answer her at all. Even Sakura didn't know to whom she was talking to all this time…

"…su…"

"What?" Sakura quickly lowered her head to her. "W-What did you say?"

The blacksmith didn't answer. She just closed her eyes… and whispered more to herself than to the medic, monitoring the immense pain in her chest…

…_Tatsu…_

X

"_**Would you teach me, Father?"**_

"_**I'm busy."**_

"_**But, Father, I… F-Father! Wait! Father!!"**_

X

"TORNADO!!"

SMASH!! The Leviathan roared as the cutting wind encircled it with rage. The monster slammed its tail to the ground numerous time, trying to hold on from the pain. It suddenly opened its mouth… and shot a blinding beam to the Eagle Wielder.

"Shield!! Light!"

BOOOM!

X

"FIND THEM!"

The Idion army were roaming the castle, inspecting every floor while killing the inhabitants of the tower with no exceptions. But there were only two persons they were looking for… only two…

"DON'T DISAPPOINT OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"

X

"Aaa… aaarghhh!!"

The weapon mistress bent her body in pain, clutching her chest as she tried to contain the agony that ripped her apart. She was bleeding… Her wounds reopened and the pain in her heart… the scream, the roar, the _agony_…

"Tenten, hang in there!" Sakura pushed her shimmering palm over the woman's left chest with force, feeling how her body turned numb the moment she felt the blacksmith's heartbeat. "T… This is…"

Something was screaming… Something other than her.

X

"Damn… IT!"

Neji swished just in time to dodge the Leviathan's tail. He charged for another Air Cannon, directing it right to the charging Leviathan's head.

"Just… STAY DEAD!"

BLAST!

X

The World was crumbling once again. The hills were disintegrating as the Dragon growled to the dark cloudy sky above its head. Its body was shining with overwhelming power… but it just couldn't release any more power to keep the boulders from falling apart. Hime needed it more than it now…

And the roar got even louder as pain rackled its nerve and as the beautiful world slowly deteriorated with nothing to support it at all…

_**Your contentment… is the most important of all…**_

X

"_**Chase me, Brother… and hate me."**_

X

A pair of eyes snapped open. Red… spinning… filling themselves with power as it spun faster…

In spite of the commotion that was surrounding him, he stayed unaffected from the very beginning, as if the Fate had chosen to leave him… as if Fate had chosen to discard him from everything…

And a dark print on his body grew… consuming his soul to feast over his power…

"_**You live… to kill me."**_

_Uchiha… ITACHI._

X

Tenten's eyes suddenly snapped open. Her body was trembling but she managed to look at her hand, eyes widening with something that Sakura didn't understand.

"W-What are you—"

"_This power…_"

There was nothing on her palm… there was not even the slightest unknown chakra that Sakura sensed at all.

"What do you—hey!"

Tenten suddenly pulled herself up, standing limp while she looked at something that could only be seen by her.

"This power…" she whispered beneath her suffering, eyes wavering with something powerful. "This power must not allowed to grow!"

"You cannot move just yet!!" Sakura dragged her harshly. "You're not strong enough to even breathe!"

But she didn't listen to her. Or perhaps she couldn't listen to anthing.

"Tenten, listen to me! You—"

_Thud._

The medic's body turned numb. Her vision suddenly blurred and the room they were in suddenly filled with cloud of darkness. An aura so great was dawning over them… It was power… inhumane… and yet… she recognized it too well…

"Sa… suke-kun?"

X

"Uaaaaarrggghhh!!"

Dozens of Idion army were smashed to the wall, splashing blood all over the room. The army by the door hesitated instantly once they saw how their comrades' lives end so easily… and the man in front of them didn't even lift a finger.

… And now his emotionless eyes flashed before them, realizing their existence in his small world. And he raised his palm towards them.

"No…" the soldiers backed away once they saw the accumulating darkness in his hand. "No… Wait… NOOOOOO!!"

X

"I don't have time… TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

BOOOOOM! The Leviathan was blasted by the massive air blow, roaring to the sky in pain…

"DIE!"

X

"LIGHT ARROW!"

Dozens of Wyverns fell from the sky. Hinata panted heavily then raised her arms again.

"HOLY EXPLOSION!"

She wouldn't let this city fall… she COULDN'T let this city fall…

**PROTECT YOUR CITIZEN!**

X

"I won't let you!"

Tenten moved, fast… and her body started to blur…

Sakura jerked forward.

"WAIT!!"

_FLASH!_

X

"MEN!!"

A battlecry was heard as an answer to the shout… and an army of blue flooded the hills of the Hyuuga Plains.

"TO ARMS!!"

X

_Cough._

Her vision blurred… and all she could see was sea of red. She couldn't comprehend anything… not when blood slowly flowed out of her nose, mouth, and ears. Her whole body ached and she couldn't feel her skin. It was as if… her every senses had been ripped off.

And it didn't took long for her hand to loosen its grip on the clothes of the Weapon Mistress. She just didn't have any power left to even feel…

They had flashed… and the Dragon Wielder's magic didn't protect her… Her body just could not stand such speed… Not in eternity.

A trembling hand touched her shoulder, gently, protectively… She didn't know whose and she still couldn't collect her thoughts, but she could hear Tenten's hoarse voice spoke slowly.

"… _Fool_."

X

"AIR BLOW!"

Blast! The Leviathan growled, losing its balance, but managed to jerked its head to Neji's direction with its mouth wide open… ready for a shot of massive Hyper Beam…

**We won't make it!**

"EARTH!"

BLAST!

X

"STAND YOUR GROUND, KNIGHTS OF THE SKY!"

Shikamaru jerked his head. He quickly turned around, perplexed by the sudden shout. He knew the voice… He… knew… the man…

"_**What is it you want with our nation, Young Man?"**_

"STAND YOUR GROUND!"

X

Uchiha Sasuke was standing amongst the corpses of the Idion soldiers coming after him. The red eyes were spinning… and the dark mark was all over the left side of his body…

_**Revenge…**_

His eyes turned to see the two women before him… to the pink-haired woman by his eyes… to the only decendant of the Haruno…

"_**Have I told you… that I have faith in you on whatever road you take, Sasuke-kun?"**_

**Revenge...**

And black lightnings suddenly covered him, slashing and crackling with power as the Shards of Abyss continued to feast over his soul.

"_**I still believe in you, Sasuke-kun. No matter what happen, I just want you to know that I have faith in you."**_

_**REVENGE.**_

His lips parted… and let that one name escaped.

"… _Haruno… Sakura_…"

_**ENGULF HER.**_

X

"HINATAAAAAAA!!"

The winged Heiress quickly turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw a huge boulder blasted to her way.

"DUCK!"

SMAAAACCCKK!!

X

"LIGHTNING!!"

CRACKLE!

The white lightnings encountered Sasuke's dark ones as he stepped closer to the two of them. Tenten's eyes turned yellow as she put her body between the pink haired woman and her male friend—body crackling with powerful lightning in her attempt to stop Sasuke's steps. The Dragon's growl was heard all over the room as her power intensified, creating an even thicker barrier of lightning bordering the two of them.

"You cannot… TOUCH HER!"

The yellow eyes flashed when their lightning clashed once again—emanating blinding lights that could grazed the stone wall of the room.

Her body trembled with the tension… and the Dragon growled inside her heart.

The pain… was immense.

_**Move… Dragon.**_

The Uchiha stepped even closer. But he was not the one who moved.

_**Have you forgotten your own Fate?**_

Blood dripped to her chin… and her vision blurred into flashes of dark, light, and crimson. Not now… Not now!

And her fingertips couldn't feel how Haruno Sakura slowly regained her consciousness… As she opened her eyes again… and finding colors into her visions…

"_Sakura_…"

The emerald eyes widened.

The red eyes were spinning, drowning her green eyes in his crimson gaze, swallowing her mind as her dreams played before her reality. The Dragon Wielder stunned when she realized what happened, and she reacted right away…

But not fast enough to notice how Sakura's right hand was reaching slowly to the one she loved…

"_Sasuke… kun_?"

_**EAT HER!**_

"NOT HER OF ALL PEOPLE!"

CRACKLE!

X

"Kill those by the castle!"

Tadokoro turned around, astounded when he heard such noise… It was not from his army, he knew…

"SAVE THE CASTLE!"

It was… their allies.

X

Smack!! Sakura coughed blood when she hit the wall. Tenten threw her away to the back harshly, almost ripping her hand as she did so, and now her left shoulder had dislocated from its place. But it was not the case…

Since the power of the two persons trying to get a hold of the medic finally clashed directly.

Tenten's white lightning encased her as Sasuke's tattooed right hand reached out, sending crackles of lightning and shards of darkness to split in the air and heated the whole room with power. The dark lightning pushed harder, pushing the Dragon Wielder to finally spit the blood in her mouth…

**You… BASTARD!**

_GRRRRROOOOOOAAARR!!_

A small lightning dragon suddenly shot out of Tenten's body, encountering Sasuke until he involuntarily stepped back by the swift hit. Sasuke staggered with his balance and Tenten moved forward—ignoring her screaming nerves…

But the right hand of the man was in front of her face—condensed darkness accumulated before her eyes…

BOOOOM!

X

"GO!"

Without being told, Neji already turned around. His veins wrapped his face and little did he notice how the blood littered his body.

"BYAKUGAN!"

There was only one thing in his mind now… and he didn't care less about anything else…

X

_Cough._

SMACK! Tenten was thrown to the back of the room, splattering blood all over the place as she hit the wall hard. Her legs touched the ground but she was unable to keep her balance anymore as she fell hard to the stone floor, coughing blood. Sasuke's red eyes watched her as she shivered… and he lifted his hand again to deliver the last finishing blow.

"STOP!"

Unknown force made Sakura shouted at the man. Her green eyes were frantic and she was terrified at the scene that she saw. Her mind had finally recollected… and she didn't like what she saw. At all.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you attacking her?! Don't you recognized us?! Sasuke-kun!!"

But he didn't give any sign of listening to what she said… or even that he heard her at all. His red eyes were empty as now he took a step towards her. Again.

And the aura around him rapidly intensified at the sight of the maiden…

_Sakura…_

"LEAVE HER BE!"

Tenten placed herself between them once again, trembling with lack of power. Her eyes were dark brown and the hollowness it showed was enormous. She had no power left… but three dragon heads shot out of her body, attacking Sasuke who only needed to swish his hand to counter them.

The raven haired man raised his palm again, gathering darkness on his palm…

And he released it.

X

"FIND THEM!!"

Idion soldiers were scattered as the new army arrived, slashing their way into the castle. But as if brainwashed, none of the soldiers backed away.

"FIND WHOM HE WISHES!!"

But they just could't win… Since the new forces were greater than any of their monster.

"ANNIHILATE!"

X

BLAAAAASSTT!!

A flash of brown suddenly presented itself between Sasuke and the two women. Brown feathers fluttered in the stone room and the light of the sunshine peeked from the hole on the roof…

Hyuuga Neji stood with his wings wide open, white eyes flashing in rage as he saw what the raven haired man had done to the ones he must protect…

"AIR CANNON!"

BOOOM!

X

"Yamanaka-san!"

"Ino!"

Shikamaru scrambled to her place, stepping on flowers and grasses as he tried to reach her unmoving body. And when he finally able to, he was not at all surprised to find her trembling from lack of power. Her ruby eyes turned to see him in a slow and agonizing motion and she slowly whispered,

"… It's… awakened."

X

"Air Blow!"

BLAST!

Sasuke got thrown away by Neji's bombarment. He staggered with his feet, steadying his body right when he got hit again—pushing him to the edge of the room. Tenten watched everything with her dark brown eyes… then spilled blood from her mouth before she fell to Sakura's swift hands—unable to keep her consciousness any longer. Another bombardment from Neji, and Sasuke got thrown away out of the room—flying along with the rubbles of the wall. He stepped harder this time, facing Neji's awaiting Air Cannon…

"_This is why I live…_"

His red spinning eyes suddenly filled with power. Neji's Byakugan widened when he saw the horrifying power that enveloped the man.

"_YOU STAY AWAY FROM IT_!"

BOOOOOOOMMM!!

X

Raidou quickly turned around when the loud explosion happened, feeling how the earth was shaking below his feet. That was it, the source of everything.

He didn't even think when his feet took him to the explosion site.

X

Dust and rubbles fell upon their body when the power swept everything away. Neji tightened his jaw while he tried to maintain a powerful shield to protect him and those behind him. His wind power encircled him… then swept the dusts from around him in one swoop. He narrowed his eyes… then stopped.

Uchiha Sasuke stood in the middle of the crater he created… His skin turned pale black and his hair grew longer and white. A pair of strange wings spread wide on his back, ripping his pijama when they grew.

He was not Uchiha Sasuke they knew… Even Sakura realized that…

His eyes when he looked at them were just… too… evil…

_**REVENGE.**_

And he enveloped himself with Darkness—building up hatred as his wings spread behind him…

Then Neji realized just what he intended to do…

"Swift guardian of the sky! Shield! WIND!"

BLLLLLAAAAASSSSTTT!!

X

Hinata hit the ground hard when a massive power knocked her off from the air. Her white eyes widened in shock when she saw the entire East Towers disappeared inside an exploding Darkness. She spread her wings again. If there was a small chance to save everyone…

**W-What is that?!**

Hinata quickly turned her eyes to the sky—stunned when she was a familiar figure richocheted away from the explosion.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?!"

And in a split second, he was gone—away from the protection of the Hyuuga… into the road of Fate that he had chosen with all his heart.

X

"Guh!"

Hyuuga Neji fell to his knees. His Byakugan lost its power and the white eyes turned normal again. The wings behind him turned into dust as power evaporated from his body… as the tension around him dissipate into nothingness.

Sakura and Tenten were safe inside his shield… and he was surprised to see that _he_ was still alive and well. He didn't protect himself, all that he concerned were the two persons behind him. But all his questions were answered when the solid wall of earth in front of him crumbled slowly.

Inuzuka Kiba panted right before him, grinning weakly when he saw Neji's blank white eyes.

"That… was definitely close, don't ya think?"

X

Nothing could describe the destruction Hane suffered that day. Almost all houses were destroyed to nothing and the Hyuuga Castle could hardly be called a 'castle' anymore. Dozens of soldiers were slaughtered… and more were badly injured. Even so, it was not at all surprising to see that only a few civillians had lost their lives. Ino's massive shield managed to give them time to take refugee to the hills surrounding the Hyuuga Plains, away from the Castle of Hane and from the assault.

Perhaps the only good news was the arrival of the army Kiba brought along with him when he got back from his mission. The Senju Republic forces, a long-time ally of Hyuuga Clan.

General Morino Ibiki stepped down from his horse. He looked at the white eyes of the Hyuuga Heiress then bowed down.

"Greetings, Your Highness," he said formally. He didn't straightened himself until Hinata gave him a low bow. "I am Morino Ibiki of the West Army of The Senju Republic Military Division. I am here as a representative of King Hashirama. He is pleased to hear you all and well, Your Highness, and is looking forward for the realization of our goal together. I have now brought along our strongest men for your aid and will continue to be under your command until the end of the war."

Hinata nodded meekly when she heard Ibiki's formal introduction. She turned to see Kiba beside her, who grinned widely at her for his accomplishment.

"It turned out that the messenger of the Senju Republic was locked up in the fort," he said lightly. "We saved him and managed to send an emergency message for back up. An informant from the nearby town told us that an army of Idion along with Wyverns had departed from the post to Hane. We're lucky we managed to get here in time."

"Good."

Nej's low voice was heard behind Hinata. Kiba raised his eyebrows but he knew that was the only compliment he could ever get from the Eagle Wielder. Ibiki turned to see the young man and found a small smile curved up his lips.

"Hyuuga Neji-san. I see that the rumor is true," he bowed down and Neji answered with another bow. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Thank you," answered Neji promptly. His body was restless and wounded but nothing of it was shown. He was still with his calm composure, making everything bowed under his wings. "Please tell your army to guard the outer part of the Castle. Destroyed as it is, this castle is still the only place of refugee with the largest supply for the survivor. We will have a meeting about this tonight on the largest tent by the center of the Royal Garden, across the rubbles of the East Tower. Please be there once the order has been dispatched. Mean while, station your men according to my previous statements."

Ibiki's eyes showed a flicker of amusement and he bowed down while saying, "As you wish."

Ruight after that he leaved, giving orders to his subordinates to do exactly what Neji had told him to do. Hinata turned to see her cousin and asked slowly, "How's… Hanabi?"

"We managed to let her flee to the nearest hill," said Neji without any change of expression. "I will then tell Shino once he get back that we will need to move her to Shikaku Nara's residence by the Land of Water. She will be of no use if she were to die in this war."

Hinata wanted to tell him to take back that bitter statement but had no time to since Nara Shikamaru arrived at their place, ragged and wounded. The man turned his head wearily at the sight of the destroyed East Tower then said, "The tents are all set. Our forces have been depleted into half of the total of our men and almost every one of the survivors are injured… And…"

The black eyes of the Nara met Neji's translucent ones.

"None of the Idion soldiers is alive," he said in a low tone. "They were all annihilated and those that are captured committed suicide almost… spontaneously. It appears that they were hypnotized to do the bidding of their Commander."

"T-That's insane!" shouted Hinata in horror. "How could Orochimaru—"

"I will be surprised if he didn't do any dirty trick to reach his goals," said Neji monotonously. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. "Any news from the two forces we sent to protect Nami and Kudaru?"

"Kudaru managed to hold the invasion and forfeit the assault," Shikamaru titled his head. "The messenger came just a moment ago… But there is still no message from Nami, which is worrisome. We have two of our best men there. We cannot afford to lose a High Guardian… and a Konoha Survivor."

Neji didn't say anything and Hinata could only looked at Shikamaru while linking her fingers, trying to hold back the worry inside of her heart.

"I will wait for further information by the south tent," Neji suddenly turned around. He cast a glance at Shikamaru. "You go and take the command, Shikamaru. Hinata-sama, if you will excuse me."

The two only nodded then watched him walked away. Neither of them said anything… but the silence between them had spoken things that were running in their head.

Neji's body was shivering from the lack of power… It was only a matter of time until he could no longer stand and fell from exhaustion.

X

A low sound was heard when someone stepped into the tent. Sakura shifted a little from her place and soon found Hyuuga Neji walking towards her. By the bed before Sakura was Tenten, once again away from the reality. Ino was in the tent right beside them. She only suffered power depletion, but nothing more. It was a good news, better than how it sounds.

"I have stopped the inner bleeding," said Sakura—somehow more to herself than the Eagle Wielder. "I still don't know how deep her injuries are though. Perhaps it's in the place where I cannot reach."

Her Heart.

Neji didn't say anything as he stood by her bedside, white eyes examining her figure more intently than what he wished to do. Sakura stood up then offered him her seat. Neji only stared at the empty chair as Sakura walked away.

Uchiha Sasuke was nowhere to be found after the explosion. He was gone, along with the mysteries and the traces of Abyss.

Perhaps the one that was most injured in this assault… was not those that couldn't open their eyes.

X

_That… was Sasuke-kun?_

"_**YOU STAY AWAY FROM IT!"**_

There was just nothing she could comprehend right now… just… nothing…

"_**Haruno… Sakura…**_"

_Who… am I? What was happening?!_

"_**DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON SAKURA!"**_

_Why are they looking for me?_

X

The weary hand of the Hyuuga Prodigy slowly rose… and stopped by her forehead. She was unconscious… and he knew just how bad her Heart condition was… She used the Dragon directly; she wound her Heart directly… He must check it somehow…

"Neji-sama!!"

The Eagle Wielder put his hand by his side again, but didn't move to see the one who came frantically towards him. Raidou panted heavily. He held out a piece of parchment by his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto has been kidnapped!"

X

Nara Shikamaru massaged his temple, almost too tired to say anything. Aburame Shino sat silently on the opposite side of the table. He was responsible for everything and he knew everyone would not let him get away so easily.

"Nami is safe, I presume?"

Hyuuga Neji stepped into the war tent. Shino turned to see him and answered quietly, "Yes. We managed to counter the assaulting army. We could not seize the High Commander though. They disappeared instantly after their defeat."

"And I guess they brought along Naruto with them, huh?" Shikamaru tapped his fingers. "This is worrisome… Naruto is an acquaintance of that… man by Mune, right?"

"Gaara," Inuzuka Kiba was in the tent too, looking a lot more serious than he usually was. Akamaru barked. "That man's name is Gaara. He is… brainwashed, and has that 'Ai' tattoo by the side of his forehead. Naruto said that he was his friend."

Neji didn't say anything. He turned to look at Raidou and said, "How's Gai-Sensei and Lee?"

"They're safe, resting by the North Tower," answered Raidou swiftly. "We've warned Gai-san, but he still didn't move from Lee-san's side. The medic are tending for his injury there right now."

Neji's eyes wavered. He looked at Shino and said, "You go and rest. Further order will be sent once everything has been confirmed. Dismiss."

It seemed like Shino was puzzled by how he didn't get any admonishment. He didn't show it though and instead bowed down and walked out of the tent. Kiba followed him, leaving Neji and Shikamaru inside.

The Nara Heir heaved a deep sigh and looked at Neji.

"So… what now? What do you wish to do?"

Neji didn't answer directly. He knew exactly what the Nara man meant. They were faced with different choices… There were just too many things and now it's time for him to make up his priority.

"You will form a defensive tactic with our current condition and rebuild our army," said the Eagle Wielder in a low tone. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Hyuuga Neji was never once a man with doubts. "We will try to take down more fort city in months to come and contacts more of our allies again. We must also make the Land of Water and The Wind Federation to open their gate for us once more. We need their cooperation to survive and for that process we must stabilize the current condition of the southern part of the Land of Sound."

His eyes turned to see the black eyes of the tactician.

"And I will contact Gai-sensei to look for any clue on Kakashi-sensei's whereabouts. We need him here."

Shikamaru didn't say anything. He knew why Kakashi went away just like Neji. He knew how important for Kakashi to be away but he respected Neji's decision on ordering Kakashi to stay by the Capital. The Hyuuga Prodigy chose one goal over another… and the fact that Tenten was unconscious gave him an ever greater burden. She was the one that brought them here and she was the one that told them the Path. Kakashi's expedition right now was based on her words, to fulfill their greater goal. Without her words and knowledge…

"Take care of our movement after this, Shikamaru," Neji turned back. He closed his eyes. "And choose wisely. Discard things that are less important… focus our forces on vital point."

Shikamaru didn't move when he heard his leader. There was something behind his words and he didn't feel comfortable with it.

"So leave Naruto's case for later. We cannot afford to lose our men to save him for now."

And after that he completely left, leaving Shikamaru alone with only his mind for company.

X

Hinata watched the sky as the sun slowly disappeared on the horizon. The Hyuuga Plains was stretched right before her eyes… empty and, to her displeasure, barren. Behind her was the destroyed City of Hane where dozens of citizen searched through the rubbles for any of their belongings.

They were facing the worst destruction… but everything had just begun. Somehow, she just knew it…

**We cannot surrender now, Your Highness.**

Hinata closed her eyes as she could feel the wings flapping in her heart.

**We have no place to return anymore… the only path is forward. Push, push, and push yourself. Things will not run smoothly starting from now on.**

She knew… but she wouldn't back down anymore. She wouldn't say those weak words that she said weeks ago to Kiba.

For her country, she would fight. And she would win.

X

He must not break down. He must not break down… Not now, of all time… They needed his judgment. He was their leader. Somehow he knew it deep inside his head… He was destined to guide them all to their goal. He must not break down now…

He walked passed the tents and people that bowed in respect for him. He didn't mind them though… He didn't have the strength left to think of anything anymore. Beside, he didn't want to. There was just too many things going on recently and he had seen and felt too many things in such a short time. It was hard and tiring but he could not afford to rest. Not yet… not now… Not when she was there, on the bed, unable to move or speak… unable to tell them everything that was happening…

And he was suddenly by her bedside, looking down to her face. The light of the lantern played some effect on her face. The medics turned on all oil lamps since the sun was currently setting out side. He sat before he knew it… and lifting her warm hand into his…

And somehow… he suddenly felt like he was alone now.

Alone and vulnerable. Weak and useless, unable to fight for anything that he believed in. He used to be strong, a sturdy pillar that leads and supports everyone to their target. But now… he was too tired… despite everything, deep in his heart he just wanted to rest for a while… just… for a while… and there was no place for him to go home… No place for him… except her.

He rested his head on her arm, breathing in the scent of blood, of lightning, of battlefield… of her—breathing in everything that was her.

The land of dreams… was not that bad as a place anyway…

X

"Shinooooo!!"

Hanabi ran to him like a child finding the mother once again. Shino only stood by his place. His body stiffened when Hanabi hugged him close, almost crying when she saw him coming. She looked at the black glasses of her High Guardian and said loudly, "I was sooooo worried about you!! I was so worried and scared!! I thought you wouldn't come to save me that time!! Don't ever leave me anymore, Shino!"

The man didn't say anything… and he couldn't and wouldn't. There were things that he couldn't understand… and one of those things was her.

X

Inuzuka Kiba stood behind his mistress. He didn't say anything, not even questioning what she did right now. She was merely staring at the Hyuuga Plains, monitoring everything that was unseen for him. There was something strangely soothing about being with his mistress. Something that shimmers… something that he adored so much, something that made him want to be with her for as long as he could…

"Kiba-kun?"

Her voice sounded weird in the stillness of the air.

"Yes?"

Hinata didn't turn around as she talked, which was strange for Hinata to do so. But Kiba never questioned her… never for once in his life.

"I will see everything through to the end."

The High Guardian closed his mouth. His black eyes wavered. She talked again.

"No matter what happen in the future… This country will prosper once more. This country will stand tall and spread its wings with all its pride once again. And I will see that era comes before my eyes."

The strength in her voice almost made Kiba burst out in pride. This was her… His mistress.

"I will bring this country there. I promise."

X

Shikamaru closed his eyes as the shogi pieces on the board met its end. There was no move that he could make anymore for both sides. He watched the pieces as if watching a movie, looking at every scene to its very details.

If only life were a chess piece…

But life was not a chess piece and would never be. Time couldn't spin back to its former place… and things could not be undone… The dead could not be brought back to live and… Fate existed without any possibility to be erased. Fate was there, always there, tugging everyone to their place, controlling the flow of life as each thread effecting each other in such a way that they were fighting to win over one another and drawing others to their Path. And how Shikamaru wished in his heart… how he wished, truly wished, that Fate gave him a chance to move his pieces… move it so that those pieces managed to change the Path, even a little…

He didn't want to see more lives lost under his command…

"Why are you here, Morino-san?"

The man by the entrance shifted at his question. A second later, his voice was filled with amusement.

"The King's orders, of course, Young Nara."

"No…" Shikamaru moved his eyes from the shogi pieces to the Senju General. "Your reasons… are not limited to orders. Just like me."

Morino Ibiki didn't answer. They merely watched each other… and what they see was more than anything that words could bring…

X

"So… it is you… huh?"

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes. The blonde woman before him was not a very pleasant one in his eyes, but he also felt that strange feeling of… isolation hidden within her. He didn't like her, but he also couldn't help but to be attracted. He tried to say something but the cloth that was covering his mouth just wouldn't let him do so. It was frustrating… and he was nowhere near calm right now. Not that he ever be calm, but at least he could be a little tame. But now was not the time.

"I heard that you're also an acquaintance of the Heiress of Hyuuga Clan," The woman stood up and walked closer. The closer she got, the more Naruto felt acquainted with her. There was something about her that he felt familiar to… so familiar that it was frustrating for him to not being able to remember. "You're an interesting guy. I guess we must not waste such opportunity."

She grinned. The flicker in her eyes was not something that Naruto liked. Not a bit.

"Now… what shall we do to you, Little Boy? I guess there are a thing or two that can be done for—or more likely, _to_—you."

And that… did not bode well at all…

X

The sound of footsteps on woods was echoing through the wall. The whole place was bizarre since everything was inside a tree. Every room, every hall, everything was inside one monstrous tree. A blonde haired woman strolled along the empty hallway then touched her hand on a wall by a dead end. The tree somehow moved—twisting, shifting—its limbs and branches to give her an opening to a room behind the wall.

The room was dark, but lighted by luminescent light from the center of the room. A huge round sparkling object shimmered in the center—its light was crystallized, sparkling warm light everywhere. It looked like a water-like substance, moving gently in ripples and never ceasing to vibrate gently. A dark haired woman stood beside a device, calculating something, and stopped when the blonde woman stepped beside her.

"How's the calculation?"

"The intensity of the light is increasing rapidly recently," the dark haired woman answered. She looked anxious. "And the tremor is getting a lot more frequent. The Tree itself is uneasy… Everything has begun."

The blonde haired woman didn't give any response. Her light brown eyes watched as the object shimmered—reflecting the sparkling light in a way that it seemed a lot more mysterious that it originally should have been.

"The Bringer should've been here…" she said slowly. "She is late… The Enlightment will begin soon… The Tears will not wait for her to begin."

"But if the Enlightment were to begin before the Key is here—"

"We will have no hope of obtaining the Answer," the blonde woman said promptly. "And we need it, crucially. The Abyss is restless… And that organization has also begun to move. The Bringer must fulfill what she is destined to do, just like the Key. The Enlightment cannot be completed without the Key. The Answer won't come out like we wanted. Without knowing where the Abyss is, its true nature, and everything… This World cannot hold. Everything will crumble."

She closed her eyes.

"That is why the Chosen exists. Each must fulfill their respective Path… or the World will end. It is as simple—yet as horrible—as that…"

X

"… _Neji…"_

"… _Neji…!"_

"Neji…!"

Neji snapped his eyes open. He struggled with his consciousness for a while, feeling how his head throbbed painfully and demanded him extra time to sleep. Lights exploded in his vision, blinding him… He couldn't focus on anything.

"… Neji… _Neji_!"

Her voice… then he was truly awake now. The sound of panting and whimper was heard from the bed… and he could clearly feel the aura of restlessness covering the whole tent. His white eyes shifted to the sight of his lover. She was sweating, right hand clutching her left chest as if wanting to rip her clothes apart and her left hand grabbing the side of the bed. Her head arched back in agony and her legs kept on kicking in her attempt to contain the torment that tore her apart. And she kept on calling his name… For the first time in their years of togetherness, she desperately called him for help…

"Neji… Neji… Neji…!!"

He touched her hand that quickly linked her fingers with his. He lowered his body to get closer to her and before he could say anything to comfort her, the brown eyes were snapped open; meeting his white eyes in an intensity that made him froze.

The sorrow… hollowness… Those eyes were empty.

He thought he would never see those eyes again; he didn't want to see them from her anymore… but he did. And just like a waterfall, understanding showered him.

She wanted to rip her left chest; she wanted to end this torment… this massive pain in her heart…

Her Heart was damaged, severely damaged. She used up her Heart Power and that left her empty. The direct confrontation with Abyss also drained her, reflecting her sorrow and pain so great that her Heart crumbled. Her World must be rebuilt… Her Heart must be restored… The pain she suffered was immense… all that was left in her were only sorrow and pain and emptiness…

She needed someone… She desperately needed someone… She needed him.

"… Ne… ji…"

Her left hand swiftly caught his clothes by the chest, grabbed it tightly—too tightly, perhaps… since her fingers dug into his skin… since pain also hit his chest by her grip… It would be a matter of time until blood littered his clothes. He didn't move though. His eyes were still locked on hers, his fingers curled on her left wrist; half pushing her to hurt him, to rip his chest that she grabbed. It was the urgency… _the need_. If hurting him would relieve her… he would gladly offer his blood for her.

She desperately needed him… she desperately wanted him.

Warmth… She needed warmth… and love… and anything that could remind her that she is human… anything that could assure her, that could make her feel like she has something… _She wanted love_…

And Neji slowly lowered his head closer to hers, feeling her heartbeat, her pain, her breathing… Her eyes wavered with torment that painted her brown orbs. She plead, she called… and for the last time, she whispered,

… _Neji…_

… And he kissed her.

Her brown eyes widened. She moaned in his mouth as she closed her eyes, feeling how something rushed into her heart—something warm… something that she had lost… something that enveloped her pain… something that eased her torment… Something that she desired…

_I love you._

And slowly… gradually… a piece of her Heart had reattached once more…

--

To Be Continued

--

**Author's Note: Ah… that last one was totally random. I cannot type more, although it should've been more descriptive than that. I must somehow picture the damage in Tenten's heart but unable to find the words and… yeah. There goes that lousy and cheesy love scene. XP Sue me, people… sue me…**

**Oh yeah, which one do you prefer: ShikaTema or ShikaIno? 8D just... randomly asking...  
**

**Sorry for the late update. I'll try to update faster but life hinders me so… always… so… anyway… thank you very much.**


	25. The Bringer

**Author's Note: Chapter 23? LOL. This is getting pretty long, isn't it? XP**** And it is still the surface of what I want to write… I hope none of you get bored with this, but anyway… I write to relieve myself. Reviews are cherished and I thank all of you, honestly. Everytime I see someone still reviewing this story… I open the file again and try to get the feel and to put back all the puzzles of this story once more (an attempt in which I failed big time in the past, hence the hiatus… =,=a). I hope this time, I succeeded at last.**

Wee yea ra aulla bister mea tes yor.  
Was ki ra chs deleir eterne falfa.  
Uje bister sonwe dsier tes yora.  
Diasee, Pauwee, presia grandus sos ciel.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the translation or the lyric or any poems or any quotes. I only own the idea.**** Oh, I also do not own Hymmnos Language –look above—**

**Chapter 23  
The Bringer**

_Our eyes barely even meet, but our fates are intertwined  
Our destinations are exactly the same, so run through the unbearable night alongside me_

_**T. : "Resonance"**_

She opened her eyes, looking right to the top of the tent. She was alone. Her breathing was a bit incoherent and her hair was disheveled. She clutched the blanket that covered her, wet by her sweat. There was blood by her bed sheet but she noticed nothing. Since… the pain had stopped… her torment had stopped… Her eyes could see clearly once again…

**Hime…**

She blinked as a bluish lightning dragon appeared in front of her. Its fur was ruffled and the light in its eyes was not as bright as it had always been. It was exhausted, broken, damaged, injured; it had gone through something dreadfully horrible. It lowered its head and touched its Container's cheek gently. Her trembling hand instantly rose up and clutched its head tightly. She hugged it close to her heart, almost crying by feeling of longing and love… She rubbed her face to its scale, breathing in the scent that she missed so much that it hurts her…

"Tatsu…" her voice croaked before she knew it. The name… _The name_! "Tatsu…!"

**Hime… Hime, I…**

"Forgive me, Tatsu! Forgive me!"

**There's nothing to forgive, nothing to apologize for, Hime… I could not protect you, I…**

"No, Tatsu! I… I pushed you! Tatsu, I'm so sorry!"

**Hime…**

_They could converse again_…

The recent days were awfully agonizing for both of them. They lost connection of each other; Tenten's weak Heart Power unable to keep Tatsu with her and the Dragon was just too weak to materialize or even to talk to her heart. Her Heart had crumbled and almost completely destroyed. Her only piece of Heart was only Tatsu that also lost its Power… and it was unbelievably painful for both of them as the emptiness ripped the World apart…

If only Neji hadn't come…

She didn't even want to think about it. Tatsu was her Heart… her core… if Tatsu were to… were to… It was reaching impossible but… if Tatsu were… were…

She buried her face inside the soft fur of the dragon and allowed the tears she hardly let out rolled down her cheeks. Tatsu only growled gently and wrapped its Container with its body. They hugged so tightly that it was almost painful… but they had passed something worse… They had passed it… They survived. Now everything had finally returned once again…

**The Enlightenment, Hime…**

She slowly opened her wet eyes. Tatsu's bluish fur covered her sight but now she could see clearly; unambiguous and clear… the vision of her Path.

**The time… has come. We have no time to spare…**

Despite everything… they just could not run from their Fate…

X

Hyuuga Neji dried his face with the towel he brought along. The morning water from the hills was as fresh as always and it somehow washed all his fatigue away. He didn't wear any shirt, leaving his chest bared and showing the wound he had received last night. His right chest was angry red, with four cut that bled heavily until a few moments ago. His Hyuuga shirt was wet from his blood and was hanging by the rubbles a meter away from him.

Tenten had it rough last night… He had never seen her in such state before and he would be lying if he said he wasn't scared.

Neji dipped the towel into the spring again then pushed the wet fabric onto his wounds, wincing by the cold sensation. She was not a gentle woman in urgency… he would take a note about that. He left her after covering her with the blanket, alone in the tent. He wondered how her condition was right now… He hoped nothing happened now that she was alone…

**Partner, the Dragon has finally regained its Power. I can sense it from here.**

_That's good._

**You've helped her rebuild her Heart, I see… But her Pieces are not only you. It will take time until the Dragon is back to its former power.**

Neji only stared at the towel that was red from his blood. He washed it then pushed it to his wounds again. His skin slowly attached themselves together—the power of accelerating regeneration of his Beast worked faster now with a calm mind and focused energy.

**But the Enlightenment is approaching. I hope the Key won't do anything stupid and wound the Dragon's World even more… if you see what I mean…**

The white eyes shimmered. That was more than true…

"_**She is important for me, Neji… She… She is… H-Her words are the only thing that keeps me move on until now… She… I-I…"**_

Tenten would do anything for those she loved… Just like how she did to him, no matter how wounded she was. If she were to go with her…

Neji turned and took his Hyuuga robe by the rubbles. Brown feathers fluttered behind him as he walked and the wind caressed his wound gently to ease his pain.

_Let's go. We'll be having a meeting in the war tent._

If there were major pieces other than him in her World, then one of that pieces would be her.

Haruno Sakura.

X

The green eyed medic lifted the tray carefully. The plate and spoon clattered as she walked between the tents. The refugee camp was made in a hurry and every one in that camp was suffering the same thing. No one paid attention to a pink haired woman that walked silently between them. They all had something to worry about.

Soldiers spread amongst the citizen, providing necessary guidance if needed although mostly they just converse with their family—the only thing that remained from their home. Only the Senju Republic Army and the back-up soldiers that stood on guard—all Imperial Army guards were injured and could no longer do their regular duties. Hane was still a city though. The refugee camp was large, stretching almost as wide as the half of Hane and it covered the remaining part of the Hyuuga Castle. They did not need to worry of supply for now since the Castle had plenty of them and the city of Hane was not _that_ destroyed, but they all knew they wouldn't be here too long if they were to survive. Hane was destroyed, and it would need more than a few months to rebuild it. There was no way for the citizen to stay.

It was something that was not spoken aloud but the uneasiness and agitation of leaving was apparent for those that were sensitive enough. Although the situation was calm, Sakura knew about the existence of this mental time bomb.

She went into one of the tent by the edge of the refugee camp, the place where the Dragon Mistress rested. She had always been sweating and Sakura always needed to change her clothes whenever she went in, even though the time gap was only a matter of hour. She hoped Neji was not in there now. With the presence of the Wind Bearer, there would be no way for her to…

"Is that… Sakura?"

The pink haired medic almost dropped the tray she brought along. The high pitched voice was clear, although a little bit weary and weak, but it was _normal_—in every sense. There was no strange aura in her voice; no wildness, no unseen strength, no unusual power that lingered in her voice. Her voice was… _human_.

Tenten was sitting by her bed side, blinking when more sunlight fell into the room as Sakura walked in. She had dressed to an oversized Hyuuga robe nearby. Hyuuga robe was originally for men but Sakura noticed how no other clothes was available close at hand. The tent was now a little bit untidy as it seemed like Tenten had disorganized some of the boxes as she searched for any fabric. The strange thing was… there was no sign of her leaving her place as she did so… If she moved from the bed, there should have been traces of sweat, since she was still sweating even until now and had nothing to cover her bare feet. But… oh yes… she had magic and that Dragon of hers.

Sakura placed the tray on an overturned box then approached the weapon mistress. Her green eyes were strange, filled with profound feelings and thoughts that it was almost impossible to guess her emotions at all. Tenten looked at her calmly though. Her composed manner somehow flared something inside the medic's heart.

"You're awake." was the first thing that flowed out of the medic's mouth as she stepped closer for check up and it didn't sound friendly a single bit. Tenten smiled at the saying. Her face was pale and weary but cheerfulness had found its way to her heart once more.

"Oh yes, of course! I can't talk to you if I wasn't, eh?" She grinned then turned to look at the tray. "Your breakfast?"

Sakura only cast a glance from her shoulder before saying, "You want to eat? I'll take more for you."

"Ah, I'll take it by—"

"Wait here for a moment."

Sakura already turned around. Tenten suddenly jerked forward upon seeing her leaving, raising her hand.

"Wait—!"

"Haruno Sakura?"

The medic stopped right by the entrance, halted by someone that was blocking her way. Akimichi Chouji stood right before her, shadowing her with his big body. His eyes twinkled when he encountered Sakura's fierce eyes and he said lightfully, "Oh, I blocked the way, yes… I'm sorry! But, oh yes… Neji also mentioned you back then…"

Sakura quickly turned to focus her emerald eyes on Chouji's cheerful ones. He scratched his cheek with his index finger, thinking.

"Hm… yes… I cannot be mistaken… He asked you to the meeting, now. You and Tenten-san. C'mere, Tenten-san. I'll help you to get there."

X

The way to the meeting place in the Royal Garden was quite something. Tenten was still so weak that she couldn't stand properly. Chouji managed to get her to the war tent—with her continous refusal for his help. She was quite embarrassed especially when Chouji offered her a lift. Sakura didn't mind the little fuss though—or even did she notice it. Her eyes hardened as she walked with mixed feelings bottled up inside. Upon arriving, she walked in silently to the war tent, standing right in front of the generals that had been waiting for her and Tenten to come in.

Hyuuga Neji was there, of course, accompanied by Gai—whose eyes wavering between weariness and strength. There were also Nara Shikamaru and Morino Ibiki of the Senju Army. Hinata and Hanabi were also present, along with their respective High Guardian. Namiashi Raidou and Shiranui Genma were there too; covered with bandages in a few places but still looked tough nevertheless… And surprisingly, Yamanaka Ino was also there. She looked weary and less cheerful but she was conscious, at least. There were three empty seats for the three persons that had just arrived… although Sakura had no intention of sitting with them. If she wanted to turn around and get out, she would do so with no hesitation.

Her intention seemed apparent since Neji's eyes roved to hers first—hard and overwhelming—before fell to the brunette that was coming behind her. Chouji helped Tenten to take a seat before finally sitting beside Shikamaru. It was clear that they were set, even with Sakura still standing by the entrance.

"I guess it is time to begin," said Hyuuga Neji, looking at the faces that were present. His white eyes met Tenten's brown ones and knew what those orbs said… _Lee._ He ignored it though, shifting to see Sakura by the opening of the tent. "I'm suggesting you to take a seat, Sakura, if you don't mind."

"I prefer to be here, thank you," She said almost automatically. She stood beside the entrance, tough and hard. That made her the third person that stood, since only the High Guardians that stood behind their mistresses' chairs. Neji didn't say anything more and instead turned to see Raidou.

"Hane?"

"Most citizen are saved and I have confirmed that 3/8 of our army managed to survive the latest assault," he said swiftly. "The supply that we have by the Royal Kitchen and from the city can be preserved until four more weeks, five if consumed in limited amount. Many citizen are still in shock, but nothing serious."

Neji didn't say anything. He turned to Genma.

"The situation?"

"We have confirmed the location of the fraction of Idion's army by the center of the Land of Sound," said the man. "They are to arrive by the border in two weeks. We still have no information on their current target but the one that lead them is Commander Kankurou of the Desert. The outer cities under White Sky Country are the port cities and two cities by the Plains of Ayate; Ranbu and Mugenki. The Senju republic has sent back-ups for the port cities and we have our men stationed in Ranbu and Mugenki a few weeks ago although I don't think the two cities can withstand the attack if we were not to give them back-ups. The Nara family from the Land of Water managed to open the fifth gate of the Water's border and are deploying their army for our cause. Asuma-dono of Aite City still cannot be contacted while Akimichi Chouza of the Akimichi Clan has told us that they have secured the supply path for our army and will try to discuss the matter of political affair with the Lord. As for the Wind Federation, currently there is still no reply."

Again, he stayed silent. Those are military information and most of the people that were present already knew the current situation very well. All that is left…

Neji's white eyes shifted to someone across him, the weapon mistress. Some of the people present hardened their gaze, shifting in uneasiness as they realized that it was her turn… to tell them everything.

Tenten's eyes wavered before his gaze. Sakura clenched her fists when she saw the silent conversation between the two. She didn't like it one bit.

"I see… of course," said Tenten in a weary tone. She opened her eyes, steady and fierce… then took a deep breath. She was not a 'formal' general or that she was 'someone' in Hyuuga Family. She was formerly taken in just by unexpected circumstances… but now it was obvious that there were something the higher-ups were hiding all this time. Ino's eyes wavered. She averted her gaze from Sakura's hard ones, the ones that were demanding answers.

And… Tenten began.

"The vibration of the world is increasing, along with the increasing activity of the Fragment of Abyss. I suppose you could ask Kiba for further information and research—"

"What the—?" Kiba bare his fangs. Akamaru barked. "What do you mean?"

"—and that confirms the beginning of the Tears' Awakening. The Tree of Rebirth has yet to send any message concerning this matter but I guess it will arrive here sooner or later. Meanwhile, the Fragments have also began to awaken, obviously, and this will stir some natural imbalance although it's still minor and I presume it will not progress in months to come. One of the evidence of the Fragment's increasing activity is the infection process happened to Uchiha Sasuke, whose whereabouts is unknown for the time being."

Everyone fell silent. This one was a completely different information. Sakura's body tensed as Tenten said everything. Why must they brought such information here? It didn't have the slightest connection with what they were battling against, right? And… Sasuke…

"… and along with the Tears' Awakening… there also comes the time of the Enlightenment."

Suddenly the weapon mistress's voice turned strange… and her brown eyes shifted to where Sakura stand.

"It has been confirmed that the time for the Key to be brought has come."

She looked at Neji once more, eyes clear and hard.

"And I, the Bringer, will escort the Key to the Tree of Rebirth and ensure the process of the Enlightenment."

X

"Gaara?"

Kankurou felt a strange shiver running up his spine. General Tayuya smirked upon seeing his slightly anxious face. She knew very well that he was more than what he lets on.

"He has stabilized. He'll be usable soon enough for confrontation. You still cannot summon him for a while though."

_Usable._ Kankurou felt the anger raged inside of him but didn't say anything else. She spoke of him like… a weapon. But he did not have any objection for that either…

"Just complete your mission," said his superior as she turned around. "Orochimaru-sama doesn't want any more failure."

She halted, then glanced at him from her shoulder.

"And I heard that your sister has had that blonde boy with her," she said lightfully. "Tell her to hand the boy to Kabuto-san. She will have other things to take care of… especially when those maggots pretending that they still have some hope over the Enlightenment."

Kankurou didn't answer at all when she continued to walk away.

"The Enlightenment…?"

X

The green eyes of the medic widened. She lost all thoughts as Tenten's words keep on echoing in her mind.

"… the Key?"

The voice… wasn't hers.

"… What is this all about?"

No one answered her. Kiba turned to see Neji's whose eyes were too white to see and shouted loudly, "What the heck does this mean? What are you all talking about? And taking my name in… What the hell do you mean by that? What's the Enlightenment?"

Nara Shikamaru heaved a deep breath. He turned to see Neji and said, "I've told you this is a bad idea, Neji."

"Though the longer we keep this as a secret, the worse it'll be, Shikamaru," Gai said nonchalantly.

"Maa… it's not that big of a twist anyway," Genma bit his senbon harder. "We're still on the same track in this war."

"And my King acknowledge the virtue behind everything," Morino Ibiki let out his voice. "We came because we know."

"B-But what is happening?" Hinata turned to see Neji. It appeared clearly that every higher ups knew what was happening but… she, the Heiress, didn't even know anything about what Tenten was talking about. "What does this mean, Nii-san? W-What is everything that Tenten-nee-san talked about?"

Hyuuga Neji didn't look at the eyes that all fixated on him. His piercing eyes were still locked on Tenten's brown ones—the ones that were shimmering under his gaze, that were wavering with knowledge and power.

"Orochimaru has long since been known for his power and unlimited arsenal of monsters up in his sleeves…" Tenten's voice slowly drifted to every one's consciousness once again. She sounded weary though… and that was unusual for her. "Those monsters don't spawn out of thin air; they are created. That said though… they are not exactly being 'created'. It is more correct to say that they are… changed. Morphed. Or any other words along that line."

Everyone now had their eyes on her. She closed her eyes… then showed them her powerful stare.

"Yes. They are originally _human_."

X

Hatake Kakashi straightened from his low stance. He looked up, narrowing his eyes when the light of the sunshine fell on his face.

Dozens of black-clad men lied motionless around him. The battle was unexpectedly short for such a large number of soldiers but it was just like Kakashi. They were low soldiers anyway… and he was surprised to find no higher commandant present there. The place they were guarding was sacred, it was strange…

"Find you."

Dark cave didn't look inviting. Well… it never did anyway.

X

No one said anything. Sakura had left her alertness along with the sound of the last statement. She was now leaning to the table, looking at Tenten with her confused eyes. The woman was calm though. In spite the fact that almost everyone was looking intently at her—some of them with accusing eyes or warned expression, others with questioning orbs that flickered with anticipation—she acted like she hadn't said anything _wrong_.

Kiba gritted his teeth.

"So all this time…" his voice trembled. "… we killed… innocent lives?"

He turned to see Neji who was sitting opposite of Tenten.

"You know, don't you? You know but you still tell us to slaughter them all? Those monsters? What do you mean by…"

"The changes are irreversible," said Neji curtly. "We have no choice but to…"

"There must be some kind of way!" Sakura finally let her voice rose. "So all this time you've cold heartedly told us to slaughter human? You think they're all monsters and just that, don't you? No matter how they look like monsters, they were human! You cannot just…"

"Do you honestly think we never tried anything?" Tenten's voice showered Sakura. The medic quickly turned to look at her. Her eyes looked somewhat darker than how it used to be. "Do you honestly think that we never tried in the whole four years? Do you think reverting them back to human is easy or even possible? This is not about medical incantation, Haruno Sakura! This is not your field anymore."

The green eyes widened. Blood rushed to her face as anger bubbled up inside of her heart. The saying was a direct hit… And she hated her more than anything else.

And Tenten suddenly grimaced. Her breath turned heavy as she tried to contain sudden agony that pierced through her like a spear. She took a sharp, deep breath and shuddered in her seat, leaning to the back of the chair as she abruptly broke the eye contact between her and Sakura.

"You talked too much," accused Neji, narrowing his eyes. He turned to see Sakura. "What we're dealing here is not regular magic. We don't even know if it _is_ magic in the first place. It is something greater, something that Orochimaru should never have used."

"Something that is able to morph human into such monster," Nara Shikamaru folded his arms in front of his chest, leaning to the chair. "It's not something… that even Beasts can handle."

Everyone had their intention on him now. Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"… _Not_ even Beasts can handle?"

He thought Beasts were powerful creatures… He couldn't think of anything that could overpower such spirit…

Shikamaru stared at his eyes with non-chalant look.

"… The Abyss."

X

"Take your time, Kabuto… Take your time…"

The King clicked his fingers as he watched the experiment done before his eyes. Kabuto looked at him from his shoulder and grinned.

They didn't even listen to the screams and shrieks of dozens of tortured human lives behind the bar. It was as if it's… normal.

"We're testing the Seed now. No need to hurry…"

X

"…Abyss?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes and Akamaru whimpered inside his coat. Hinata bit her bottom lips while Hanabi sat erect by her place. Sakura tightened her jaw. If her thoughts were true then…

"It's the "Power" that Orochimaru used all this time… the one that managed to help him obtains the whole land," Shikamaru continued with the same low and bored tone. He leaned back to his chair and played with the ink bottle cap in his hand. "It's the power that force every nation to retreat. Our main purpose of why we attack Mune."

"_What?_" Kiba voiced the thought of everyone. Shino moved a bit behind Hanabi. "W-Wha… T-Then we attack Mune without knowing the truth?"

"It's better to keep it that way at that time," Shikamaru shrugged. He turned to see Kiba. "It's better to let all of you know it merely as… tactical move. Not that it is a bad thing anyway."

"W-Well… yeah, but at least you can tell us the truth since the beginning!" Kiba growled. "That way we won't feel deceive like this! It feels like none of you trust us or anything!"

"And that is true," Neji closed his eyes. Kiba frowned at him. "It's better not to trust anyone."

"N-Nii-san…" Hinata moved, but stopped midway.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura to Neji with a harsh tone. "What do you mean by not trusting anyone?"

"The Abyss is not a normal thing that you meet everyday," Tenten's voice resurfaced again. Her voice was trembling though—and unsteady. "It has the ability to manipulate people—almost like its ability to change people. This centers in someone's emotion. If one person, even for the slightest bit, has a hidden emotion of betrayal, then that someone will easily leak out information to the one who holds the Abyss."

"Orochimaru is the kind that only focuses on one ambition alone," said Shikamaru, sighing heavily. "He will ignore the rest. If none of you know anything, there is a huge possibility that you will most likely unharmed… as long as none of you ends up in his lab, then you all will be fine."

_As long as none of you ends up in his lab._ A few turned to look at each other's eyes. That last sentence didn't sound comforting at all to them.

"So… what is this Abyss anyway?" asked Kiba finally. Hinata looked at her guardian and nodded in confirmation. "What is this something that can battle against the Beast?"

"It's not 'battle against' the Beast but being 'battled _by_' the Beasts," Tenten sighed. She shook her head. "One Beast can't even battle a _fragment_ of Abyss!"

"W-WHAT?"

Kiba jerked himself forward. A loud growling sound rumbled in his heart.

**That hurts!**

"What do you mean about that?" The dog lad gritted his teeth. "Beasts are…"

"Beasts are indeed a strong entity to begin with," Tenten closed her eyes. "But do you know what are Beasts exactly?"

The man tightened his jaw.

"T-That is…"

"Beasts… are not 'creatures' as you thought they were," the brunette continued. "They are not even actual 'beings'. You might have noticed it now, or you might have not… but let me tell you this, Kiba: Your Beast is yourself."

Kiba gritted his teeth. He didn't even realized how Hinata in front of him sat erect by her place.

"Beasts are emotions, they are a reflection of your heart," Neji continued. His eyes pierced through the black eyes of the Earth user. "They fluctuates to your emotion. The power of your Beast is the power of your Heart. It is something that born along with you, something that exists because you exists. It is a part of your soul, just like how you are a part of its soul."

"Now tell me then, Kiba…" Tenten turned her brown eyes to see the dog lad. "… Can you fight something that manipulates your own power?"

Silence greeted them. Kiba clenched his fists.

**S-She is right, Kiddo. Too… correct, perhaps…**

"Che!" The brown haired man looked away. Hinata closed her eyes before she finally looked at Tenten once again.

"Then… w-what can we do about this…?"

"We still don't know yet," answered Shikamaru. He scratched his head. "Well… I'm not a Beast user myself so I don't really understand your problem with the Abyss… but I do know that it'll be grave to have a Beast being controlled by that thing. So the least that we can do is locating the place of the fragments of this Abyss and guarding it from anyone else that might have used it for their cause, like Orochimaru has. Oh, and also trying to get the hands of those that already acquires it. That sums everything up, I guess…"

"We have also found out about this… organization called the 'Akatsuki' which consists of 'The Forgotten Names'," Genma finally said something. "They're apparently collecting the fragments of Abyss so they're kind of racing with us to acquire and locate them. We still don't know why though, and it is worrisome."

Silence greeted them. Everyone was lost in their own thought… except one.

"Why do you choose to tell us about this so suddenly?" Sakura narrowed her eyes accusingly. "Why must now, of all time?"

No one answered her directly. Neji swept a look to Tenten then answered.

"Because it is now vital for everyone to know the real objective, to make everyone clear about what the priority in this war is," he said steadily. "The situation is turning quite grave. Everyone must see what motivates us the most to proceed."

"And besides," Tenten added. She took a deep breath. "The time for the Enlightenment is drawing closer. We have no time left."

Hanabi growled then scowled, "What is this Enlightenment anyway?"

Everyone turned to look at the Princess, who was biting her lips, uncertain of what to say. Tenten looked at her and smiled.

"Yes… what exactly is Enlightenment?" the blacksmith whispered in a sort of amusement. Kiba looked at her with bewildered eyes and roared, "YOU don't know it yourself and you follow it? Freak!"

"Well no one actually know what Enlightenment is, even those who protect it with their life," Tenten grinned. Now Kiba was really pissed off. "However, the elders in the Tree of Rebirth believe in the famed Enlightenment that was written in the ancient manuscript to save this world. If you know the current state this world is in right now, you wouldn't take any other way than to try even the most absurd of ways."

Kiba showed his fangs.

"Current state this world is in?" Hinata looked at Tenten. The blacksmith gave her a thin smile. "What… what do you mean?"

"The Awakening of Abyss, the war, the natural phenomena, all are… signs of the ending of stage of this world," Neji's voice came even before Tenten. "Perhaps we can stop the war, or survive from natural disaster, but you cannot escape once Abyss has fully awakened."

"And besides!"

Now everyone looked at Tenten. The Dragon Wielder pointed her left chest with her thumb.

**In here, you'll know it's calling us, Beasts.**

Her eyes flew to Kiba.

**Your life. Your Path. Something that you cannot run away from.**

The whole room froze. The voice was coming out of her, but sounded so far away.. yet so close at the same time. One thing they all knew though, the voice spoke of power. It was more than a mere voice or a mere existence.

"But it's not enough reason for sacrificing people!" Kiba barked. "It's not enough as a reason… to risk the whole nation!"

"Then do you wish to risk the whole world?" Neji's cold voice cut off. His eyes burned. "Beasts are said to born inside of us not only because they are a part of our Heart, but also because the World wants it to. The voice of the Beasts correlate with the voice of the World. Our Heart's telling us to protect the world from the Abyss and that is exactly what we are going to do."

The Dog gritted his teeth. He pulled back, hissing in distress. Hinata was silent by her chair and so were the others. Sakura bit her bottom lips, her eyes wavered. She took a deep breath.

"… The Key that you were saying… was me, right?"

Slowly, eyes turned to see the medic now. She was calm and composed and she looked at no one but the Dragon wielder. Her breath was light as she spoke again.

"Because I am a Haruno? Or is there any other reason why it must be me?"

Tenten didn't answer. She only looked at her, eyes clouded with something as she watched her speak. Sakura held back a roar and spoke harshly.

"_Why me_?"

Silence. Sakura clashed her teeth together then looked away, clenching her fists till they hurt. She wouldn't tell her. Once again… Once again she wouldn't tell her…

"You are… chosen."

Sakura quickly looked up, staring at the blacksmith. The dragon wielder averted her gaze.

"Since… the very beginning… you are chosen."

Sakura tightened her jaw. Her next question was spoken low, with anger. Of course.. it was injustice.

"By whom?"

Tenten didn't answer for a while. She looked into the eyes of the medic, watching it as it hardened.

**The Tears.**

X

The meeting was closed with too many questions unanswered. Tenten refused to say much more and Shikamaru exclaimed that everything was beyond their understanding for the time being. What knew what was really happening was only Beasts themselves, and the information would only be regained if the Beasts regained their power and former knowledge—if the Container managed to regained their Names. It wasn't something easy to grasp, Neji said. It was all up to their connection with their Beast. So far, the only one able to fully use a Beast was only Tenten but she refused to say more about the Tears and the Abyss—it was not her 'right'. Because of that, she said, she only knew the portion of what she was allowed to know. The rest was all on the other Beasts' hands, just like pieces of a puzzle.

"Her 'right', my ass!" Kiba kicked a rubble, sending it flying a few meters before falling in a loud boom. Hinata walked beside him, silent. "I don't care about any fuckin' right in this kind of condition! We all deserve the truth!"

"But… Kiba-kun.. I think, she had told us everything…" Hinata looked at Kiba slowly with uncertainty. "Maybe… maybe we don't understand because… Just like she said, we… we don't know our Beasts yet…"

"Heck yeah we need to know!" Kiba groaned. He rubbed his hair. "I'm fed up with all of this! The Key… The Enlightenment… What is so great about them that we risked hundreds, no thousands, of life just to make them realized?"

Hinata didn't answer. She touched her left chest, pursing her lips as thoughts circled her head. What was so great about the Enlightenment? What was so great about the Tears? What was so great about… the Beasts? What were they exactly, and why must them that had the Beasts? Why were they Chosen? Why kind of path that they were supposed to take now?

**No one can carve a path for you, Your Highness.**

The Swan stirred her heart.

**Just like how no one can choose your place for you in this world. But just as much as everyone's freedom to shape their will, they have limitation in their room. But as much as limited their option in life may be… everyone has the power to choose where they will be…**** just like a stretching thread.**

X

**Hime…**

The air was suffocating. Her tent was dark, but she didn't need the light anyway. Her yellow eyes were the only things glimmering within that tent—wide, unfocused.

Her breath gradually regained its rhythm, slow… like it was counting. Perhaps it was… The Dragon counted how many cliffs managed to rose up again from the bottomless white cloud below it, the Container counted how many second passed since the pain in her body slowly reeked inside her bones… slowly consuming what was left from this rotten flesh of hers.

It stirred. Even the air created ripples all around her.

_Yes… I know…_

Her brown orbs returned. They softened, casting warm gaze to the top of the tent. She closed her eyes as the pain in her heart resided for a minute like a minute of relieve.

_It's calling…_

She sighed. The ripples appeared again, agonizingly slowly. It was painful... a silent groan.

_It's… crying…_

X

"_**If you want to know everything, come with me."**_

Sakura watched the plains of Hyuuga with blank eyes—examining the destruction the wyverns and Beasts made to the formerly beautiful land. The smell of corpse had arose from the bodies of the wyvern and now it wasn't healthy anymore to fill her lungs with the air of Hane.

"_**I will bring you to the Tears."**_

She clutched a rock in her hand, feeling it slowly gave in to her power.

"_**Then, you will hear the reasons."**_

X

The light peeked into the tent. Tenten's eyes slowly moved to the entrance, tracing the figure of the Wind Wielder who walked in in slow steps. He stopped two meters away from her though, his eyes fell on her with wavering gazes. She smiled wearily, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Why… You don't want to tell me what happened to Lee, do you?" said Tenten slowly. She rested her head, her smile broadened slightly in a light sarcastic curve. "Why is he lying there unconscious, Neji?"

The white eyes examined the unfocused yellow eyes that casted empty stare to the space then he replied.

"You have enough."

He stopped for a while, waiting for her to move. But she didn't.

"Stop it, Tenten. You have enough of this already. I demand you to stop."

Her eyes shifted to him; dark brown orbs shimmered with questions. Hers were teary with exhaustion and somehow… breakable. It wasn't the eyes she used to show—he knew it was the eyes of the girl she hid. Closing his eyes, Neji absorbed the lingering pain in her voice when she asked him once again.

"Why, Neji? What happened?"

Neji closed his eyes. He wanted to escape the questioning gaze but he could feel how his feet brought him to her. He looked back at her fragile orbs and finally offered his hand.

"Come."

X

The reason for everything…

Sakura sat on a rubble of a fallen tower and watched the stretching view of Wyvern corpses. Frozen blood was everywhere and the remains of Ino's defensive dome still stood towering the half destroyed main castle. Whithered grasses colored the ground from the main castle to the turrets. It was a view of disaster… but Sakura's green eyes could still see the new green buds that has just begun to sprout.

"If you are still wondering whether or not Tenten has told you everything… I suggest you to stop and use your time to decide your answer."

The medic did not need to turn back to know that Ino was behind her. She clutched the stone in her hand tighter.

"So you know everything too."

Ino gave a chuckled. She stood behind Sakura and cast a look at their surrounding.

"Tenten's part, yes," She said lightly. After a while she let out a sigh. "Only The Bringer's part. I mean… I have yet to know the Name of my Beast. I don't know what the heck this obnoxious Bee's role in the fate of this world is."

**Ouch, Little Girl! Yer hurting me pride!**

_Awww, stop the dialect. You cannot keep it!_

Sakura glanced at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"All of you are just keep telling the same thing over and over again," she said with restrained anger. Ino raised her eyebrows, looking at the green orbs of her medic friend. "Do you know I am the Key as well?"

The blonde woman's smile broadened. She patted the space near Sakura then hopped on the rubble to sit beside her. Her pink haired companion stiffened almost immediately by her swift movement but she didn't do anything to shrug her off.

"Well, Tenten did tell me to protect you," Ino grinned. She then sighed when Sakura's angry green orbs flashed dangerously upon hearing her indirect answer. "Well, she did tell me you are important, but I don't know for whom exactly. I mean… I always thought I was protecting you for her own personal reasons. Perhaps it was right in a way, but now I know the additional reason of her ordering me to protect you."

"Additional reason?" Sakura narrowed her eyes. Ino smiled at her and raised her shoulders.

"Additional reasons," She said once again. Her smile turned softer. "Which of her reasons is 'additional' to her, I do not know, unfortunately."

Sakura narrowed her eyes again. She clenched her jaw and looked away. Ino watched her companion's bitter aura then sighed.

"You… must be angry. I'm so sorry."

X

There was only silence in that reunion. Tenten's brown eyes were empty as they looked at the view of Lee lying unconscious on the bed. Gai didn't say anything either and Neji stayed by the doorway, folding his arms as he looked outside. There were a lot to talk about but none of it spilled. The Dragon Wielder raised her hand and put it on top of Lee's forehead. Gai watched her, until she finally let out a sigh.

"… Moved… didn't it?"

Only a small nod from Gai answered her. Tenten gave a weary smile and put down her hand. Lee was sleeping so peacefully… it didn't seem like the Darkness was within him…

"We assume that since Lee has no Beast, there is no reaction between the Darkness with him," said Gai slowly. He sighed again. "But the Darkness has an aggressive nature… Perhaps he is sleeping because his inner self is fighting it."

"Who wins, is it?"

Gai didn't answer. In fact, he didn't need to; the one who understood the Abyss the most was Tenten after all. The blacksmith looked at Lee for a good long while, her eyes wavering with thoughts as she saw reflections of past in front of her eyes... A past she had never told them.

A small smile crept up her lips.

"So… in the end… we cannot escape, eh?"

Neji glanced to her side but said nothing. The small smile was still on her face and she repeated her words, slower... softer.

"We can never... escape."

Her back felt so far away, he didn't even dare to cross the distance to her place. He knew he would never make it.

X

"You're not the one at fault," Sakura looked away. She played the stone in her hand. Ino smiled widely and said softly, "Tenten's not at fault too, you know."

The medic didn't reply. She merely cast a dark look at her surrounding, as if not hearing her friend's previous statement.

"You know, I… used to hate her too, really."

Sakura looked at her. Ino sighed heavily then continued, making a face.

"She's a very, very ruthless teacher! All of her training is horrible and she rarely talk about the truth that was happening and only talk about some gibberish that, fortunately or unfortunately, really unimportant. Not that I mean I don't like it though," she added in the end. Ino sighed again. "And she… she was sooo distant. She keeps looking at something that I will never know what. That feeling of knowing nothing enraged me, a lot. So much that I even burst in front of her. Just like you."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Ino took a deep breath then looked at the sky, her eyes tracing the white clouds—enjoying the feeling of serenity it gave. Why... she remembered it perfectly.

"I was angry, so angry, that I shouted at her about how painful her training was, how emotionless she had been, how I wanted to know everything, how I hate her for being so distant, how... everything," The blonde girl almost forgot to take her breath, it seemed. She smiled then continued. "I said to her, 'look at me! I'm the one in front of you!'..."

Ino closed her eyes, a small smile adored her face.

_**The eyes were widening slightly. They were light brown, so human that Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Even the Dragon Wielder had such eyes?**_

"She apologized, right away, with a tone I've never heard before from her except when she was talking to Neji-san," Ino chuckled. Her eyes cast a look at the green grass, watching the grasses as it slowly grew, extending its root just by her gaze. "And... she said..."

"_**I'm not used... to people listening to me," Her eyes changed. She gave a smile. "I'm sorry... I only have someone on my eyes when I looked at you. I shouldn't have done that."**_

Ino smiled as she watched Sakura's expression changed. The pink haired medic narrowed her eyes and asked slowly,

"And… the one she thought about was…?"

Ino nodded firmly.

"You."

X

"You can't go."

"But I must, Neji."

"I won't let you."

She sighed. He was stubborn, as usual. They had this conversations several times—not counting the silent gestures they exchanged between each other—up to now. It was only minutes since she opened her eyes but they had argued about this more than she could count already. She wondered if it was because of her lack of capacity to count or if them arguing already out of the limit.

Tenten shifted her body weight to the broken stone wall and closed her eyes. All these conversations rendered her utterly tired. Besides, she was not in a mood for some emotional drives. She had too much of it already. Watching Lee was enough to… to let a portion of herself crumbled.

She could almost hear Tatsu growled. It was enough of a pain for the dragon today, it didn't need additional suffering.

"Tenten."

Neji moved closer to her, his eyes hardening when her tired eyes slowly opening.

"I won't approve you… going alone with only Haruno."

"Neji, I'm not…"

The Eagle Wielder caught her shoulder. His blank eyes clashed with hers and they hardened with emotions.

"She is NOT who she was, Tenten."

X

"Why me?"

Sakura almost lost her composure when she said it. She was confused, too confused that it hurt her and she wanted a good answer.

"Why me?"

Ino gave her a bright smile. She raised her shoulder.

"Well… you… are…" Ino took her time as she chose her words carefully. She closed her eyes as she tried to reminisce then opening them with a smile. "You are someone she had met before sometime in the past. I don't know the details but.. You are important for her in many ways."

X

Tenten sighed. She tried to straighten her body but Neji's hand held her in her place. She could smell the iron blood from his chest and she closed her eyes with the realization of what the smell could mean.

But still…

"Everyone… changes, Neji…"

"You know it means different with her, Tenten," Neji's voice hardened. He shook her gently and lowered his head to level with hers. "She is not who she was."

The brown eyes were unmoving, as if not hearing the Eagle Wielder's voice.

"… She is not your friend anymore."

X

"Eh?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. She blinked.

"W-Wha…"

"Well, I don't know what happen after she rescued you from Mune, or even before that, but... but she..." Ino moved while she tried to convey everything in her head. She groaned a while then sighed. "She… she genuinely loves you."

X

The movement was fast, so fast—that Neji knew it wasn't only her movement, it was also the movement of her Heart. It only took less than a hundreth of a second for Tenten to be behind Neji and walked away. The Hyuuga didn't even realized her releasing herself from his grip.

Her pupils were a mere slit when she looked back and said firmly.

"Do not misunderstand, Neji. Even if she wasn't who she was… even if she doesn't remember me… I remember her."

X

"What?" Sakura hissed, narrowing her eyes. "In WHAT SENSE of the word—"

"I meant what I said," Ino jumped down. She turned and looked calmly at Sakura's bewildered and enraged eyes. "The only thing that could make someone that determined to protect is only love."

Sakura tried to open her mouth to talk but nothing came out. It was all too outrageous for her to believe. Why, she had never…

"You have seen what she did for Neji-san's sake. She did everything for him with no second thought, giving her life and self just for his cause. I assure you, she would risk just the same for you."

After the last sentence, Ino gave Sakura a smile and walked away, taking in a deep breath of Hane's air—not even smelling the foul smell of Wyvern carcuss, but the smell of wind, air, and leaves.

X

_**The sound of crying woke her up from her slumber. She opened the brown orbs slowly, feeling how her cheeks were damp from her own tears that fell while she slept. But the crying wasn't hers. There was someone else…**_

"_**Who…"**_

"_**It's… beautiful…"**_

_**The girl in front of her continued to sob and cried but before she could say anything, the girl turned to see her in the eye with tears on her face. Her next words were delivered with genuine honesty.**_

"_**You have… such beautiful heart…"**_

X

Walking was painful for her, but Neji didn't take a single step to help her though he knew it. There was no need for words to make him know that she didn't want him to follow her. She was still with her previous choice, and Neji had no way of interfering with it. Anyway, faint as it always was, even Neji who hadn't had his Beast awakened knew exactly that there was no way of tugging an Awakened from his or her Path.

The ripples were getting stronger, she could even feel it without her trying to focus herself to her Heart. It was frustrating, it felt as if she could hear the cry faintly, always, at the back of her head.

It reminded her of her past. It reminded her of a time in which she couldn't even look up to see anyone's smile because of pain in knowing she would never smile like them.

"Tenten."

She lifted her head, looking straight at the figure of Ino. Ino's eyes were brimming with resolve, of what, Tenten had only a vague clue.

"I will accompany you to the Tears."

The blacksmith widened her eyes.

"Wait, Ino. I.."

"And that is final," Ino said firmly. Her eyes brimmed with determination. "And I made this decision with all my Heart."

The blacksmith didn't reply. There was always a silence understanding between The Chosens about the weight of that last word.

"And take me."

Tenten quickly turned to see the one who said that last sentence.

Sakura was standing behind Ino, her eyes firmly clashed with the Dragon Wielder's eyes.

"Take me to the Tears."

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late, I mean L A T E, update. Things had happened and they successfully cracked my whole plot line. Real life has been harsh too. Anyway, I thank all of you for staying with this fic. I hope I can keep up with NejiTen Family Story 2 too, because I know I have kept it way too long. AS for the rest of my fic… well, they all have to wait. Being in Veterinary Medicine Undergraduate is really… WOW… I have to pray to have time to breathe. Whew **


End file.
